


TEA Legend

by BratstvoDurky



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 128,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratstvoDurky/pseuds/BratstvoDurky
Summary: Орки на Кирит-Унгол оказались чуть умнее и потащили Фродо непосредственно в Барад-Дур, в результате чего миссия по уничтожению Кольца потерпела сокрушительный провал.Средиземье обречено? — Да. Но на что именно?Даже мудрейшие из мудрых не могут дать ответ на такой вопрос, куда уж там одному упрямому хоббиту.
Kudos: 1





	1. Страж Гондора

_Дэн спустился на кухню и начал тушить огонь бензином_

Взошедшая луна прошла уже половину своего пути над Минас-Тиритом. Где-то там, в одном из белокаменных домов, свернувшись калачиком на слишком большой кровати, спал маленький хоббит.

Перегрин, новоиспеченный рыцарь Гондора, неровно сопел, ежась во сне. Что-то недоброе снилось ему, заставляя вздрагивать до тех пор, пока, вздрогнув больше прежнего, он не сел в кровати, сжимая в руках одеяло. Хоббит тяжело вздохнул.  
— Опять кошмары…

Комната, в которой поселили его и Гэндальфа, была пуста и залита неровным лунным светом. Маг отсутствовал — видать, опять ходил по каким-то своим тайным делам, которые с недавних пор практически перестали вызывать любопытство Пина. А вот снаружи слышался тот самый гул, что прокрался в его сон: звучание многих настороженных голосов.  
Прижавшись к холодному стеклу, хоббит разглядел темные фигуры с факелами в руках. Толпы людей спешили куда-то, и одна и та же неразборчивая фраза тревожно передавалась из уст в уста.  
Что случилось? Не связано ли это с Мордором?  
Схватив плащ и кинжал, Перегрин незаметной тенью выскользнул из дома.

Жители мерцающей волной стекались к центру города — на площадь, где один за другим загорались факелы — все больше и больше. Говорили здесь шепотом, словно боясь тревожить ночную тишину. И все — одну и ту же неразборчивую фразу…

Бормоча извинения, Перегрин тщетно пытался втиснуться в плотные ряды людей, из-за спин которых ему ничегошеньки не было видно, хоть с некоторых пор он и сам заметно подрос. Но пролезть вперед никак не выходило, как и разглядеть то, что находилось в центре толпы у самого дворца.  
Хоббит встал на цыпочки, вытянул шею, щурясь, но так ничего и не увидел. На секунду он ощутил полнейшее бессилие, но затем вспомнил, что, вообще-то, его тут сам Дэнетор на днях нарек рыцарем Гондора. А значит, он не просто имеет право, а должен знать, если что-то случилось в цитадели!  
Пин решительно нахмурился и открыл было рот, но тут чья-то рука цепко ухватила его за плечо и потянула сквозь толпу.

Перегрин увидел белые одежды и бороду Гэндальфа, ощутив мгновенную радость, но через несколько секунд от неё не осталось и следа. Теперь хоббит смог разглядеть то, что послужило причиной всеобщих волнений:

Наместник Гондора, человек, с которым он еще вечером имел возможность разговаривать, лежал на мраморе в неестественной позе со странно выгнутыми руками.  
Он был мёртв.  
Его кровь, темная в свете факелов, стекала по белым ступеням цитадели.

Урывками проносились мимо рыдания и фразы людей. Кто-то говорил о покушении, кто-то указывал на открытое окно.  
Перегрин стоял, во все глаза уставившись на мертвеца и все никак не мог связать в голове хотя бы одной мысли. Уже не было дела до того, как это случилось. Это просто случилось. Человек, которому он принес клятву верности, только что умер.

Странное чувство нелепости происходящего накрыло его, а затем, как по волшебству, встала перед глазами четкая картинка из прошлого — стрелы, пронзившие тело Боромира. Того, кто защищал их с Мерри до последнего.  
Только теперь хоббит осознал наконец, что по его щекам катятся горячие слёзы.

Где-то там уже тащили носилки: толпа расступалась неслышно, как вода при отливе. Гэндальф помог уложить тело Наместника, и лишь немногим дольше задержал пальцы на его плече:  
— Ты правил достойно, Дэнетор, сын Эктелиона. Твой народ сохранит в преданиях память о тебе.

Стражи с носилками исчезли из поля зрения, унося тело прочь.  
Пиппин шмыгнул носом, стараясь вытереть слезы незаметно, но, мельком оглянувшись, он увидел, что плакали многие. Город лишился своего Правителя.  
Многие были растеряны, почти все — напуганы. И в мирные дни смерть наместника принесла бы горе людям, а ныне перед грядущей угрозой горе смешивалось с отчаянием.

— Так двое из вас — очевидцы? — голос мага Перегрин почему-то различил отчетливо сквозь весь шум и споры.

Страж цитадели в полном обмундировании быстро закивал:  
— Я все видел, клянусь своими глазами! Мы отстаивали свой пост по службе, вон то окно как распахнется — а из него Наместник выпрыгивает, да с таким истошным криком! До сих пор кровь в жилах стынет!  
— Да как бы не так он тебе выпрыгнул! — возразил второй, по виду, обычный житель. — Разве ж станет здравомыслящий человек сам вниз сигать?

— Если бы в нем осталсь хоть толика здравомыслия… — скорбно покачал головой Гэндальф. — Нет, Дэнетор, наместник Гондора, не был убит! — маг по-прежнему говорил негромко, но теперь его услышали все собравшиеся на площади. — Не верьте пустым слухам! Возвращайтесь каждый в свой дом, возжигайте памятные свечи — пусть горят в каждом окне до утра. А с рассветом — проводим наместника в последний путь!

Когда большая часть растерянных, расстроенных людей покинула площадь, Перегрин подошел к магу, все еще чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы и как отчаянно сжимается что-то внутри. Мёртвое тело, унесенное стражами, стояло у него перед глазами. Что бы это ни было, покушение или безумие, Дэнетор мёртв.  
Мёртв.

— Что нам теперь делать? — онемевшими губами произнес он.  
— Война еще не окончена, — нахмурился Гэндальф. — И смерть Дэнетора не должна сломить наш дух, как бы горько то ни было. Не бойся, Перегрин! — маг тепло поглядел на хоббита. — Цитадель не останется без защиты. Этой же ночью стражи пошлют гонца в Итилиэн, а до возвращения Фарамира я позабочусь обо всем. И о достойном прощании с погибшим — тем более.

Перегрин лишь покачал головой. Он не боялся, но его сердцем всецело завладела печаль. Каким бы человеком ни был наместник Дэнетор, его жизнь не должна была завершиться вот так. Это было неправильно. Слишком неправильно и настолько же реально. Ничего нельзя было исправить.

Опираясь о посох, маг зашагал в сторону дворца — куда унесли ранее носилки с телом.  
— Идем со мной, — мягко произнес он, обернувшись. — Все одно до утра уже не уснешь.

Хоббит поспешно зашагал рядом. Он и впрямь ни за что не хотел оставаться сейчас один — одна мысль об этом уже казалась невыносимой. Маг был для него островком надежды и защиты, и рядом с ним Пиппину было куда спокойнее.  
Печаль наполняла его, как холодная прозрачная вода, но думать не мешала. И он думал обо всем, что увидел: о городе и людях, о мертвеце и о том, как тот погиб.

— Гэндальф, — позвал хоббит, — почему ты сказал людям, что Дэнетор не был убит? Разве ты знаешь что-то о его смерти?

Маг глянул вдаль и немного сощурился — во взгляде его сверкнул светлый отблеск зарождающегося рассвета.  
— Вот что я обнаружил неподалеку от тела, — приоткрыв складки мантии, Гэндальф показал хоббиту краешек стеклянного шара. — Я давно подозревал, что здесь, в Белой Башне, сокрыт один из семи Зрячих камней, и напрасно наместники мнили то великой тайной.  
До поры у Дэнетора хватало мудрости не трогать палантир. Но с годами её поубавилось и, когда над Гондором нависла угроза он, должно быть, в камень заглянул. И заглядывал после не раз, боюсь, после ухода Боромира даже слишком часто. Враг не мог подчинить его себе, но видел он лишь то, что ему позволялось видеть. Зрелище великой мощи Мордора пошатнуло его рассудок и довело до отчаяния.  
Что же стало последней каплей? — маг покачал головой. — О том я могу лишь догадываться, и не скажу ничего более до тех пор, пока догадки мои не окажутся опровергнуты. Или же… — лицо его помрачнело, — не подтвердятся.

***

От края до края белую площадь наводнили люди, заполонив всё её пространство. В это утро горожане не были заняты привычными делами. Прежде чем взошло солнце, печальную весть знали от мала до велика, и теперь пришли — прощаться.

Перегрин стоял здесь — у Белого древа — вместе с другими стражами цитадели, и совсем близко от открытого гроба. Против воли хоббита его взгляд все время соскальзывал на бледное лицо мертвеца, но он больше не плакал — за ночь слезы уже успели высохнуть.  
Горе съежилось внутри — тянущим комком где-то под сердцем, но скорбь здесь сквозила почти на всех лицах. Город потерял своего правителя. Его сын пока не ведал о несчастье, гонец должен был быть еще в пути.

Белая фигура отделилась от толпы, и маг встал у тела.  
— Люди Гондора! — возвестил Гэндальф, и в тоне его по-скорбному тихого, но слышимого всем голоса звучала печаль. — Дэнетора, сына Эктелиона, нет более с нами. Тяжела была его ноша, и он нес ее с честью и храбростью. Почтим его память!  
Ныне Гондор потерял своего Наместника. Он погиб в темный час, и смерть его — наше общее горе. Но потеряем ли мы все, нам оставшееся? Или же храбро отстоим? Сегодня мы проводим Дэнетора в последний путь, с печалью и благодарностью, но не с отчаянием. Скорбите, плачьте и оплакивайте — умер Наместник. Но жив Гондор! И будет жить, покуда вера не покинет наши сердца.

Когда семеро стражей приблизились к гробу и подняли его на плечи, унося наместника в место его последнего упокоения, Перегрин ощутил, как его сердце сжалось и снова вернулось на секунду чувство неправильности.  
Так не должно было произойти. Никто не должен умирать вот так.

И все же он понимал. Лучше многих понимал, почему Дэнетор погиб. Слишком свежа была память о том, _что_ он сам увидел в темном стеклянном шаре.

***

— Итак, — коротко вздохнул Фарамир, — отныне ответственность за Гондор лежит на мне и времени на то, чтобы оплакивать отца, у меня нет. Но все же мне хотелось бы знать подробно о его смерти, Митрандир.

Наследник престола сложил пальцы в замок. Скорбь в его лице читалась ясно как в открытой книге, но голос звучал спокойно. Перегрин, стоящий за спиной Фарамира, смотрел на него с весомой долей уважения.

Лишь несколько часов назад единственный оставшийся в живых сын Наместника вернулся в город и на подходе к Минас-Тириту его поджидали черные тени, слишком хорошо знакомые хоббиту. Тогда впервые Перегрин увидел, как белый луч из руки мага прогоняет призраков прочь.  
Фарамир прибыл в город невредимым, лишь с тенью пережитого ужаса на лице.  
Говорили, что сперва он отправился в усыпальницы, но пробыл там не так долго, как можно было ожидать, и возвратился в цитадель. Возвратился — готовым вести за собой людей.  
Он, Перегрин, вряд ли бы так смог…

Гэндальф медленно выдохнул сизую струю дыма.  
— Долгое время правители Гондора владели одним из семи Палантиров Феанора, — отрывисто произнес он. — Дэнетор хранил эту тайну и предпочел унести ее с собой в могилу.  
С тех пор, как камень Итиля попал в руки Врага, использовать их стало смертельно опасно, но это не остановило твоего отца. Долгое, долгое время борьба с Сауроном подтачивала его разум и волю… Пока не сломила до конца. Вчера ночью Дэнетор шагнул из окна Башни Эктелиона, — тихо сказал маг. — Палантир был при нем, я нашел его рядом с телом.

— Вот как, — произнес Фарамир и долгое время молчал, оперев подбородок на сложенные пальцы.

Пин заметил, что прежде гордая осанка сына Дэнетора несколько осунулась. Видимо, он до последнего продолжал отрицать случившееся, но сейчас, у могилы, все же убедился в смерти своего отца, и сомнений у него не осталось…  
Даже мысли об этом были грустны и горьки для Пина, а каково же самому Фарамиру? Ноша правителя Гондора — судьбы тысяч людей — в столь темный час неожиданно легла на его плечи. А поддержать его некому, ведь и брата нет рядом…  
Но отчего-то Пин был уверен, что Фарамир справится.

Новый наместник Гондора выпрямился в кресле.  
— До победы над Мордором пусть камень останется с тобой, Митрандир, — сказал он. — Я не желаю даже видеть его.

Фарамир вздохнул коротко, покачав головой:  
— Печальны твои новости! Но и у меня есть вести, о которых тебе стоит знать. Я ехал, чтоб поведать отцу о положении дел на границе, теперь же я отвечаю за них лишь перед собой, но помимо этих новостей есть и другая — странная.

Тут он неожиданно посмотрел прямо на хоббита.  
— Дело в том, что это — не первый полурослик из тех, что пришли к нам на юг из северных преданий. Некоторое время назад мы встретили двоих, пришедших в Итилиэн из гиблых болот, они переночевали в Хэннэт-аннун и двинулись дальше.  
С ними был третий — странное существо и, несомненно, злое — некто Голлум, их проводник к перевалу Кирит-Унгол. Я хотел казнить его, но Фродо поручился за его верность, и они ушли втроем в Моргульскую долину.

Теплая радость пробудилась в сердце Пина, когда услыхал он речи Фарамира. Друзья еще живы и, не замеченные врагом, продвигаются вперед! Не так давно…  
Но… Голлум? Неужели тварь та мерзкая, из рассказов Бильбо? Жива еще, не издохла!

Пин с тревогой перевел взгляд на Гэндальфа. Тот глядел куда-то сквозь Фарамира и будто вовсе забыл о своей трубке. Хоббит заметил, как впились в подлокотники белые пальцы мага, и вдруг понял, что маг, сам Гэндальф, напуган.  
— В _Моргульскую_ долину? — произнес Гэндальф, поднявшись, — Кирит Унгол? Нет, когда именно вы встретились? Как скоро они должны были дойти туда?

Фарамир ненадолго задумался, припоминая произошедшее.  
— Я расстался с ними неделю назад, — сказал он. — Утром они пошли дальше. До долины Моргулдуина им пятнадцать лиг ходу, если идти на юг по прямой, но и тогда им останется еще пять лиг до самой башни. Даже самым быстрым шагом это не меньше трех дней ходу, а значит попасть туда они должны были не раньше, чем четыре дня назад…

Фарамир замолк, выражение его лица неожиданно изменилось.  
— Я понял чего ты боишься, — медленно произнес наместник. — Нет же, не должно было этому случиться! Но если и впрямь так, плохи наши дела…

Пин удивленно перевел взгляд на новоиспеченного наместника. Что понял Фарамир, того не понял он сам, и сейчас его живое воображение рисовало картины — одну хуже другой.  
Забыв трубку на столе, Гэндальф взволнованно прошествовал к окну.  
— Тьма стоит над городом, и слуги Врага не знают страха! И вот теперь ты сообщаешь о Хранителе в Кирит-Унгол… Какое видение могло испугать Дэнетора настолько, что он потерял голову и решил покончить с собой? — обернувшись, Гэндальф тяжело оперся рукой о столешницу, и лицо его было бледно. — Я много размышлял об этом, и каждый новый день лишь подтверждал мои догадки — похоже, что Кольцо попало в руки Врага!

Воздух сделался глухим и мягким, заложив уши. Хоббит похолодел.   
Потом медленно сжалось сердце и вдруг резко начало неровно вздрагивать в груди. Он всё еще не понял до конца…

— Пока мы не знаем точно, — произнес Фарамир после короткого молчания. — Но это ненадолго. Битва близка, силы Неназываемого приближаются к границам Гондора. С нашими силами нам не удержать Осгилиат, но Минас-Тирит должен выстоять. Должен…

Гондорец тяжело выдохнул и провел ладонью по лбу. Казалось, будто на его спину легла непомерная тяжесть.  
— Я не стал бы делать скоропостижных выводов, — отвечал он, и Пин молчаливо, но горячо соглашался с ним, — Хотя от той скользкой твари прямо-таки несло предательством.  
В любом случае, мы примем бой и будем сражаться с честью, даже если битва эта — на смерть. Пока своими глазами я не увижу Единого Кольца на Вражеской руке, я не поверю в то, что наша надежда разбита. И, Митрандир, прошу тебя, пусть это предположение не выйдет за границы этого зала. Нельзя наносить такой удар по вере людей.

Тяжело вздохнув, маг дотянулся до своей трубки и заткнул ее за пояс.  
— Получил Саурон свое Кольцо, или же нет — Минас-Тирит примет удар первым. Мы должны встретить Врага с уверенностью. Отступать некуда, за нами — все Средиземье.

Пин не чувствовал в себе сил задавать вопросы или даже просто посмотреть на мага. Вся его сущность не принимала услышанное, выталкивая его, как вода выталкивает пробковый круг. И всё же медленно, по капле, оно просачивалось внутрь.  
Кольцо у Саурона. Фродо с Сэмом давно мертвы. Он не хочет, не хочет этого… Такой мир не нужен ему!

Как только прием их был окончен, Пин быстрыми шагами нагнал Гэндальфа. Сердце стража Гондора билось, как бешеное.  
— Гэндальф! — позвал он, и голос его дрожал. — Кольцо… Как же так? Почему ты так уверен?  
— Увы, все обстоятельства указывают лишь на этот исход, — покачал головой маг. — Всей правды и мне знать не дано, но если существует вероятность этого, мы не должны ею пренебрегать.  
— Сэм и Фродо…  
— Об их судьбе мне ничего не известно. Но, Перегрин, я сильно сомневаюсь в том, что они еще живы.

Пин сжал кулаки, пытаясь побороть растущую внутри колкую обиду на Врага, Кольцо, и вообще на весь этот злой несправедливый мир.  
— Но что теперь? — и хоббиту приходилось почти бежать, маг не сбавлял шага, — Гондор ведь не выстоит… Или выстоит?!

Лицо Гэндальфа несколько помрачнело.  
— Шансы есть — небольшие, я бы даже сказал — почти незначительные… Понимаю, обнадеживает мало, но, Перегрин, — маг остановился и внимательно посмотрел на хоббита. — Прошу тебя и знаю, ты справишься: ни словом, ни делом не выдавай паники или отчаяния. Перед нами пропасть — такая же темная и неизведанная, как в Мории. И если уж выйдет так, что мы в нее с грохотом провалимся, то хотя бы с осознанием, что нами было сделано все возможное, чтобы это предотвратить!

***

К вечеру седьмого дня с прибытия Фарамира армии Мордора достигли стен Минас Тирита. Битва не началась еще — под покровом тьмы, заслонившей звезды и закат, велись приготовления. Орки копали рвы и зажигали тысячи багровых огней вокруг города, а за ними шли люди — дикие орды юга и востока, и они везли за собой огромные катапульты.  
Воины Гондора смотрели на них со стен, мрачно усмехаясь. Внешняя черная стена города не страшилась летящих камней.

Пока не было видно Призраков Колец, но их присутствие ощущалось всеми. Где-то высоко над облаками кружили они, незримые и неслышимые, и тень черного отчаяния ложилась на сердца людей. Стояла духота — как перед грозой, и ни один человек во всем Минас-Тирите не спал.

Перегрин Тук стоял у Белого древа на белой площади, тревожно вглядываясь в алое зарево на востоке. Пришел тот час, которого он ждал и боялся, и страх стискивал сердце хоббита холодной рукой. И все же ничем не выдавал он этого страха. Лицо его было печально и сурово и сильно походило сейчас выражением на нового наместника Гондора, которого Перегрин за эти дни успел крепко полюбить.  
Фарамир напоминал ему Арагорна. Был в нем схожий оттенок древнего благородства, хоть и неуловимо иного. Похож он был на хрусталь — своей чистотой и прочностью, но не был холодным.  
Вернувшись под тенью ужасных призраков, потеряв отца, а до того и брата, вынужденный теперь править городом, заранее обреченным на гибель, Фарамир не выказывал ни смятения, ни отчаяния. Лишь иногда Перегрин замечал, как подолгу наместник смотрит в никуда застывшим взглядом и как каменеет при этом его лицо.

Немало помощи ему оказывал Гэндальф по его же просьбе. Теперь маг вышел из дверей цитадели со встревоженным лицом, и Перегрин, не имея права покидать пост самовольно, подал знак рукой, окликая его.

— Вот и пришел час, — сказал хоббит, когда маг подошел ближе. — Почти не страшно даже, только так грустно. Скажи мне, Гэндальф, что ждет нас теперь? Я имею в виду, если Он победит, что станет с нами? Мы умрем, да?

Он говорил отрешенно, и лишь немного печали сквозило в его голосе.  
«Я видел дерево. Белое дерево… Всё в огне».  
— Мы и все светлые народы до самого Шира. Что станет тогда с этой землей?

Встревоженное лицо мага несколько смягчилось, стоило хоббиту заговорить с ним. Он не спеша вытащил из-за пояса трубку, набил ее и незаметно зажег.  
— Мрак, духота и пыль, — хрипло сказал он, — огни, полчища орков и земля, изрытая шахтами — это все видишь ты теперь, и это все будет, и будет хуже. Обители Врага — Мордору, вот чему уподобится Средиземье.

Гэндальф выдохнул бесформенную струю дыма. Задумчивый взгляд его был устремлен туда, где сквозь темноту все же пробивались далекие огненные всполохи.  
— Выживем ли мы, или умрем — зависит от нас самих, Перегрин. Многое зависит и от того, что мы будем готовы сделать ради победы. Возможно, нам придется долгие года влачить ужасное существование под тенью Врага, но пока останутся те, кто желает идти вперед, у нас будут шансы. Вспомни, разве впервые Средиземье подвергается подобной угрозе? — маг вздохнул. — Во все времена добро сияло неугасимо лишь ценой жертв таких вот душ! Но… Отчего же, друг мой, Добро не может полностью победить Зло, как, впрочем, и наоборот?..

Задавая вопрос, Пин надеялся, на одну секунду надеялся услышать в ответ что-то, что успокоило бы его страх и дало надежду. Нет, маг сказал всё то же, что знал он сам — мрак, духота и пыль…

Они говорили о Враге впервые со дня, когда хоббиту не посчастливилось заглянуть в палантир. Он старался забыть, но слишком хорошо помнил то, что ему довелось увидеть. Багровое пламя являлось ему в кошмарах, и он снова и снова слышал Его голос.  
Голос, напрочь лишенный сострадания, тепла и чего-либо человеческого.  
Да, у него не было никаких оснований сомневаться в участи Средиземья, но… Так хотелось.

Краем глаза Гэндальф внимательно наблюдал за ним, и читалось в его взгляде сочувствие. Вот он вновь затянулся.

— Не хочу я в такое верить, — вздохнул хоббит. — И никогда не хотел, а вот теперь приходится. Только теперь вот все больше кажется — что ни делай, всё недостаточно будет чтоб победить Его. Разве мало сделано уже? Пусть не мной, но Фродо… Он же нес это Кольцо распроклятое, столько страдал, и что получил теперь? Смерть, верно? И хорошо, если быструю. Если и есть справедливость в этом мире, я её не вижу.

Он покачал головой, глядя на белые плиты под ногами.

— Мало сделано! — воскликнул маг. — Если бы… Если бы и правда в этом мире старания всегда окупались вровень! Фродо сделал все, что было в его силах, и даже превыше, — в голосе Гэндальфа читалась явственная печаль. — А теперь и нам предстоит это — бороться, превозмогая усталость, вновь и вновь. Поможет ли это? Есть ли справедливость в этом мире?.. Я не знаю, Перегрин. Не знаю, и не могу знать всего.

Вот значит как…  
— На одно я надеюсь, — Пин вдруг еще больше наклонил голову и точно съежился, сглотнув. — Надеюсь больше не встретить Его. Пусть даже погибнуть раньше…

Порыв ветра вдруг отчетливо донес до них звон оружия. Неуловимо сгустилась тьма вокруг, и далекие огни Мордора сделались тусклее.  
— Кто знает, — глухо ответил Гэндальф. — Иногда наш страх лишь притягивает то, чего мы боимся.

По спине Перегрина неожиданно прошелся холод, и его сердце пропустило удар, вздрогнув от предчувствия чего-то ужасного. Он заозирался, не понимая сам, чего испугался, но вот его взгляд застыл, устремившись в небо.  
Из клубящейся мглы над их головами вынырнула летучая тварь. Назгульская тварь! И она кружила над белой площадью, точно бы… выбирая место для посадки!

На секунду Пину захотелось сжаться в комочек и стать как можно более незаметным, дыхание перехватило от страха, но он оглянулся, вновь увидев Гэндальфа.  
Нет же, он не один!

Сделав последний широкий круг над площадью, тварь прянула вниз, опустилась на белые камни площади метрах в двадцати от них, но не успел Пин схватиться за меч, как она уже взмыла вверх и скрылась во тьме, откуда явилась.

Хоббит пораженно посмотрел ей вслед, но больше ничего не происходило — точно ее и не было.  
И лишь медленно опустив взгляд, он наконец заметил, что в центре площади остались стоять двое в темных одеждах! Диверсанты? Нападение?

— _Мистер Фродо?_ — тихий голос отчетливо донесся до него через стоячий воздух. Незнакомцы обернулись к ним, и теперь Пин разглядел явственно — Сэма Гэмджи и Фродо Бэггинса.  
И нет, это не было сном.

Опомнившись, он замахал было рукой, закричал, окликая друзей по именам, но тяжелая рука мага сжала его плечо и хоббит резко обернулся — Гэндальф, чуть нахмурившись, молча покачал головой, и обернулся к «незнакомцам».

Те сделали несколько шагов навстречу.  
— Гэндальф! Гэндальф! — позвал Сэм, прижимая руки к груди. — Это же ты, ты жив! И весь в белом теперь!

— Сэм, Фродо, — произнес маг спокойно. — Мы и не чаяли вновь увидеть вас живыми! Но подойдите и объяснитесь же. Что это значит? Почему вы прилетели на вражеской твари?

— А, это, — Сэм легко улыбался, но вот его улыбка угасла, сменившись растерянностью.  
— Кольцо у Него, — сказал он. — Ну… Мы… Попались.

«Попались».  
Попались! Попались самому Саурону!  
Пиппин втянул воздух носом и напряженно оглянулся на Гэндальфа.  
Все-таки это оказалось правдой. Развеялись их последние сомнения.  
Что же: в любом случае, кажется, ничего хорошего Гондор не ждет.

— Это я виноват! — отчаянно выкрикнул Сэм, и сердце Пина, дрогнув, сжалось. — Если б я понял, что мистер Фродо жив, если б не оставил его, всё б пошло иначе! Прости нас, Гэндальф, пожалуйста, прости! Я не… Я не хотел, — упавшим голосом закончил он, а Пиппин всё вглядывался в знакомые лица.

К его удивлению, ни Фродо, ни Сэм не выглядели как изможденные пленники: незнакомая темная одежда их была опрятна, сами хоббиты не исхудали, лица их были чисты. Словно и не было у них долгого путешествия за плечами. Разве так должны выглядеть пленники самого Врага?..

— Он… Не так ужасен, как мы думали, — тихо сказал Сэм, сжавшись и глядя себе под ноги. — Странный. Не могу сказать, что согласен с ним хоть в чем-то, но больше не могу желать ему смерти. Он ведь не стал убивать нас. И вот мы здесь. Как Он и обещал… Простите, — тихо пробормотал хоббит. — Я не знаю, что должен сказать…

Рука мага уже не держала Пина, и он со всех ног ринулся к друзьям.  
— Вы не виновны! — он обнял их двоих очень крепко. — Все хорошо, теперь мы снова вместе. Все хорошо!

Ничего не было «хорошо», но Пину хотелось повторять эти слова снова и снова. Он слышал, как сзади подошел Гэндальф и почти ощутил, как тот тоже улыбается — мягко, хоть и печально.  
— Фродо! — Пин обнял друга за плечи, и тот поднял голову.  
— Привет, Пин, — сказал Хранитель без всякой интонации. Его бледное лицо ничего не выражало. Ясные глаза смотрели словно сквозь.

Радость словно оглушили. Улыбка исчезла с лица Пиппина так же резко, как появилась — точно свечу задули. И возвратилась тревога, усилившись в разы.  
— Фродо? Что с тобой?

— Я… Я устал, — голос Хранителя не изменился: все тот же пустой, равнодушный и мертвый.  
— Что?.. Что с тобой сделал Враг? — вместо крика вышел почти шепот.  
Фродо… на площади не было. Была лишь его оболочка.

— Мистер Фродо, — Сэм виновато коснулся плеча друга, и лицо его выразило глубокую скорбь. — Чем я могу помочь?

Тот молчал, и Пин, все еще держа его за плечи, потерянно обернулся к Гэндальфу.  
А затем…

— _Боюсь, уже ничем_.

Чужой, незнакомый голос раздался за их спинами… Нет, все же неуловимо знакомый. Где-то он его слышал.

Высокая фигура в одеждах белых — как полированный мрамор площади, как ствол мертвого дерева. Силуэт пришедшего ясно выделялся в нависшей над городом тьме… И всё же сливался с ней, походя на призрака.  
Тяжелым мертвенным золотом спадали пряди волос по обе стороны от точеного лица, не шевелясь от пыльного ветра. И точно таким же золотом сверкнуло Кольцо на четырехпалой руке, заставляя сам мир идти трещинами, рассыпаясь на кусочки.

Почему? Почему? Почему?!..

Пиппина охватила лихорадка, и хоббит затрясся всем телом, бездумно нащупывая рукоять меча. Ему казалось, что он сейчас умрет — от невыносимого ужаса, и нехватки воздуха, и от чего-то еще, нахлынувшего разом. А потом пальцы его онемели, и рука камнем повисла вдоль тела. В голове проносилось лишь: Он же страж Гондора, он должен… Защищать… Защитить Фарамира, и… Пойти против Него… Он же страж Гондора, страж Гондора…  
Одежды Гэндальфа мелькнули перед глазами — и вот уже маг стоял впереди, закрывая спиной их троих! Судорога пробежала по лицу Пина, и хоббит сомкнул дрожащие пальцы в кулак.

Теперь они стояли друг напротив друга: Гэндальф и сам Враг. Оба — одетые в белое. Но одновременно непохожие друг на друга настолько, на сколько вообще возможно.

— Минас-Тирит еще не перешел в твое владение, Саурон! — медленно произнес Гэндальф, и в голосе его сквозила холодная решимость. — Так почему ты находишься здесь, в самом центре Цитадели, словно победитель?

— _И тебе мое почтение_ , — против воли Пин скользнул взглядом по высокой фигуре и тут же боязливо отвел глаза. Очень хотелось съежиться, стать незаметным, а еще лучше — оказаться за тысячу лиг отсюда.

— В течение ближайших суток я стану фактическим правителем этого города, — сказал Саурон. — Но некая нетерпеливость мне порой и впрямь присуща, так что я не стал ждать победы, чтобы увидеть своими глазами белое древо Гондора.

Глубоко выдохнув, хоббит попытался подавить жуткую панику, поднимающуюся в горле всякий раз, когда он слышал Его голос. Враг, он… был уже абсолютно уверен в захвате города, да так, что заявился на площадь самолично!  
Кольцо блеснуло слепящим огнем когда Враг развел руками. Почему у него вообще были руки? Такие нормальные, почти человеческие! Это было неправильно. Никак не вязалось с тем, что глядело на него тогда из палантира.

— Я здесь, чтобы поговорить с тобой о твоем, так называемом, плане, и о тех, кому пришлось расплачиваться за твою недальновидность. Вот об этих двух хоббитах.

Пиппин сжался еще сильнее. Сэм стоял рядом, держа Фродо за руку и выглядел совсем растерянно. Но ужаса в его лице не читалось. Не появилось даже, когда Враг указал на них широким жестом.

— Ждал ли ты, что я оставлю их в живых? — тем же тоном продолжал тот, и с каждой секундой Пин ощущал в воздухе все возрастающее напряжение. — И, скажи — какой ты предполагал вероятность их победы? Один случай из ста? Из миллиона? Еще меньше? Кто из нас истинный убийца Фродо Бэггинса?

— Ты прав, — спокойно произнес Гэндальф. — Я отправил Фродо на смерть.

Пин немигающим взглядом уставился на мага. Нет же, что он такое говорит? Зачем вторит лжи Врага? Ведь не может, не может такого быть! Гэндальф никогда бы так не поступил!

— Это — зло, и свою кару за него я приму сполна, — продолжал маг спокойно, но голос его едва слышно дрогнул. — Но выбор был между этим злом и злом большим, и смотри — жертва Фродо победила отчаяние в сердцах людей. Надежда — искра куда более глубокая чем ты способен понять, слуга Моргота! И пока она жива, твое владычество не будет полным на этой земле.  
Я, впрочем, удивлен — с каких пор тебя столь волнует судьба твоего врага, что ты заявился говорить со мной аж в Цитадель?

— Я — не слуга, — отчетливо произнес Саурон, а глаза его нехорошо блеснули. — И никогда им не был.

Пиппин уставился себе под ноги. Еще никогда, не считая разговора через Палантир, ему не было настолько плохо. И все же, несмотря на невыносимую дрожь в ногах и во всем теле, несмотря на пересохшее горло, он очень отчетливо слышал каждое новое издевательское слово Врага.  
Зачем, зачем он здесь? Пожалуйста, пусть это будет сном! Очередным кошмаром!  
Он так хотел проснуться…

— Значит, жертва во имя общего блага, Олорин? Занятно, что когда так делаю я, меня называют жестоким. Вот она, сила правильной репутации… Впрочем, не будем об этом.

Я пришел сюда не ради Фродо Бэггинса. Мне, скорее, интересно было попробовать хоть что-то понять в вашем способе мышления… И я разочарован в очередной раз — говорить с хоббитами оказалось куда занимательнее, чем с тобой. Так что перейдем к рутине.

Кольца. Нарья, в частности. Использовать их вы теперь все равно не будете, так что лучше просто сразу отдайте мне — избежим многих проблем к обоюдному удовольствию…

Воцарилась тишина. Пиппин собрал всю свою смелость, чтобы посмотреть в сторону говорящего. Впрочем, куда больше хотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях. Он был счастлив, так счастлив, что Гэндальф здесь! Ведь если он, Перегрин, стоял бы здесь один, он бы точно умер.  
Но теперь хоббит не понимал, почему все молчат. Вообще-то, он просто почти ничего не понял из сказанного.

— Даже не знаю, зачем я это говорю, — сказал вдруг Враг и в его голосе проскользнула невозможная усталость. — Все равно ведь не послушаешь. Опять придется воевать, захватывать, убеждать поделиться знаниями… И если я на этом потеряю время, то вы потеряете все. Так объясни мне — зачем? От Тьелпэ я в свое время ответа на этот вопрос так и не добился.

— Нет, Саурон, Колец ты не получишь, — твердо сказал Гэндальф. — А за то, что принадлежит нам, мы будем сражаться до конца. Все, что когда-либо тебя касалось, оборачивалось против Света: так ты всерьез считаешь, что после всех твоих деяний мы хоть на секунду поверим тебе?

— Я учил Гвайт-и-Мирдайн и у меня в любом случае больше прав на Кольца, чем у тебя, — теперь голос Саурона стал еще хуже. Он казался просто ледяным.  
— Реши мы заключить мир, я б первый потребовал у вас клятвы о его ненарушении. Говоришь, вы не поверили бы мне. Тебе напомнить, _что_ случилось когда я в последний раз пришел к светлым людям для заключения мирного договора?  
Нет, о доверии между нами не может идти речи. Лишь о сотрудничестве и совместной Разумности. Но ты выбираешь Войну даже зная, что шансов в ней у тебя нет? Что ж. Так тому и быть!

В эту секунду Пину вновь почудилось, что сейчас вот-вот случится нечто страшное, нечто совершенно непоправимое… Враг воздел руку, и золото на его пальце вспыхнуло.  
Ослепительным жестким сверканием, от которого в глазах остались аквамариновые пятна. Секунды растянулись, как тонкая резина, готовая сорваться или лопнуть, всё замерло, точно перед грозой, в тот самый последний миг перед ударом молнии. Пальцы Пина нащупали рукоять оружия и сомкнулись вокруг — беспомощно.

А затем волна ужасающей незримой силы прокатилась по площади, и медленно качнулся назад старый маг, точно не выдержав ее напора. Ледяным жутким огнем вспыхнули глаза Врага и он пошел к ним — пошел с обманчивой медлительностью — так невыносимо медленно стекает лава по склонам вулкана.  
Ноги Пина подкосились. Он осел на белые плиты площади, не в силах ни зажмуриться, ни оторвать глаз от надвигающейся фигуры. Оцепенение нарастало, не давая вдохнуть, и Пину оставалось лишь в безмолвном ужасе наблюдать, как Саурон… приближается… проходит совсем рядом от него… пропадает из поля зрения…

Враг прошел мимо — за их спины и дальше — к самому краю мраморной площади. Белое слилось с белым, и лишь золото вспыхнуло в лунном свете, когда он сделал шаг вниз с обрыва, и тотчас взвилась в облачную мглу черная тварь, унося на восток светлый силуэт на своей спине.

***

— Перегрин Тук, — раздался чей-то голос над ухом, и хоббит, крупно вздрогнув, очнулся, обнаружив себя съежившимся на коленях посреди площади. Кажется, он шептал что-то вроде: «Не хочу умирать, не хочу умирать…»

— Я в порядке, — неясно пробормотал он Гэндальфу, и, поднявшись на ноги, выдохнул, успокаивая противную дрожь во всем теле.

Гул, донесшийся до площади нарастал, превращаясь в глухие удары и крики — шум начавшейся битвы. Пин нахмурился, медленно вспоминая что он — страж Гондора. Страж Гондора — и битва началась наконец!  
Хоббит повернул голову, чтобы обратиться к Гэндальфу, и осекся…

Фродо неподвижно лежал на мраморных плитах, и Сэм, упав на колени рядом, глядел на друга невидящими глазами. Таким Сэма… ему еще никогда не доводилось видеть. Внезапно, словно молния, его пронзило Осознание.

— Сэм, нет времени, — громче произнес Гэндальф, и во взгляде его скользнуло нечто невыразимое.

Тот не слышал его. До самого Пина слова доходили медленно, по капле просачиваясь через одну только мысль.  
«Фродо мертв. Фродо Мертв. Фродо мертв!»  
А шум битвы внизу нарастал.

— Очнись, Сэм Гэмджи! — склонившись над хоббитом, маг с силой потряс того за плечи. — Враг на подходе!  
— Нет… — прошептал тот одними губами, не осознавая слов. — Оставьте меня, я умру вместе с ним…

В полнейшей растерянности Пин застыл рядом. Он глядел на белое, до боли знакомое лицо друга. На его неподвижные, потухшие глаза. И не верил, все еще не верил. Нет, так не бывает. Нельзя, чтобы вот так…  
Внезапно яростная ненависть поднялась в его груди. Проклятье! Проклятье, проклятье! В бессильной злобе он с силой пнул белокаменную ступень. Ей-то, впрочем, было все равно на чувства хоббита, как и всему остальному миру.

Услышав за спиной голоса, он обернулся. Стражи в полном боевом облачении, как оказалось, уже осматривали площадь по периметру, стоящий неподалеку Гэндальф говорил что-то одному из них с крайне усталым видом. А затем раздался знакомый голос, несколько успокоивший ненавистный порыв в душе Пина.

— Митрандир! — обратился Фарамир. — Что здесь… Случилось?

Гэндальф, напряженно сжимая посох, устало глянул на наместника и вновь перевел взгляд на тело Хранителя.  
— Саурон, — коротко ответил маг. — Он был здесь только что. Как и ожидалось, теперь он ведет охоту на Кольца… Ему пришлось уйти с пустыми руками. И, — добавил он тихо, — мы потеряли Фродо.

Присутствие Фарамира почти ощутимо придало Пину сил и храбрости. Он предпочел не вспоминать, как лишь несколько минут назад дрожал на земле на коленях и был рад, что Наместник не застал эту картину.

— Все было так! — мигом подтвердил он, заметив удивление и недоверие в глазах Фарамира, и спешно заговорил: — На его пальце было Единое, он воздел руку вверх, Кольцо вспыхнуло, а потом Фродо упал на землю, и… — Пин запнулся, не находя внутри подходящих слов, и сжал кулаки. — Он просто ужасен!

— Он должен умереть, — внезапно сказал Сэм Гэмджи — тихо-тихо и так бесцветно, словно все эмоции внутри него разом сгинули.  
Пин не знал, что и думать — он бессильно глядел на друга, понимая, что ведь… ничего, ничего уже не сделаешь! Чтобы исправить Смерть, недостаточно одного желания. А они, увы, находятся не в древних легендах. Чуда не случится…

Фарамир степенно опустился на одно колено, и рукою прикрыл глаза Фродо.

— Мне жаль, — сказал он, и хоббит всей душой ощутил горечь в его голосе. Наместник выпрямился, и гамма невыразимых чувств промелькнула на его лице, казалось, он разрывался между множеством решений, и, не в силах выбрать сразу все, с трудом решался на что-то единственное.  
И вновь где-то глубоко в душе Пин ощутил внутреннюю гордость за то, что сражается с этим человеком на одной стороне, и что жизнь его — в руках Фарамира.

— Битва началась, — произнес Наместник громко и четко. — Битва началась и я должен быть внизу, со своим народом. Ты пойдешь со мной, Митрандир? Люди ждут тебя.  
— Поспешим же! — кивнул тот. — Времени мало, да и Враг не станет ждать, пока мы здесь наговоримся.

— И я! — дернулся вдруг Пин. — Я должен…  
Гэндальф тотчас обернулся, и лицо его смягчилось.  
— Нет, — покачал головой маг, — ты нужен здесь, Перегрин.  
— Понял… — выдохнул тот. — Хорошо. Идите, и о нас не беспокойтесь.

Теперь они с Сэмом остались здесь совсем одни. На секунду у Пина мелькнуло опасение, что тварь, приземлившаяся на площадь, может статься и не последней.  
Сэм стоял на краю площади, спиной к нему. Помедлив, Пин приблизился к другу. Он тоже не мог смотреть на бездыханное тело Фродо…

Накалившийся от битвы горячий воздух доносился и до них, и редкие порывы ветра трепали волосы Сэма, но тому было все равно — он не шевелился. А Пин колебался: что сказать ему? Что он может сейчас сказать?..

— Сэм, ты… — выпалил он. — Мы… обязательно отомстим Врагу за все-все, что он натворил. За каждое свое деяние он получит сполна! — хоббит тронул друга за плечо. — Ты слышишь? Фродо обязательно будет отомщен, вот увидишь!

Сэм обернулся растерянно — сейчас он имел вид человека, в окно к которому посреди ночи залетел дракон и разбудил его пожеланиями доброго утра. А затем сделал шаг вперед и неожиданно обнял его — от неожиданности Пин и не слова произнести не успел.

— Сэм… — пробормотал он, опустив голову.  
Друг ведь секунду назад выглядел абсолютно потерянным, что это на него вдруг нашло?.. Неужели пришел в себя?

— Лучше бы это был я, — Сэм отвернулся, и Пин не видел выражения его лица.

— Но…

— Лживая тварь! — с болезненной злостью процедил Сэм, взглянув куда-то в темное небо. — Будь проклят он и все его назгулы! Трижды права была Нэрт, и тем больше ненавижу я и ее теперь.

Пин вздохнул. Руки его потерянно висели, он даже совсем позабыл о том, что стоит на посту и должен держать меч наготове. Хоббит с грустью взглянул на эмблему Белого древа на груди.  
— Нэрт? — устало спросил Пин, опустившись на ступени рядом с другом. — Что еще за Нэрт?

Он должен отвлечь Сэма. Должен заставить думать его о чем-то другом, по-хорошему… Но как? И о чем? Он и сам-то не знает теперь. Просто все пустые утешения вдруг сразу стали бессмысленны.

— Одна женщина, — пробормотал Сэм. — Ты её не знаешь.

Шум битвы внизу — далекий лязг мечей, ржание коней и громкие голоса то становились тише, то нарастали вновь. 

— Вот так, — горько прошептал Сэм, оглянувшись в сторону… тела.  
— Он отдал все, а они просто бросили его лежать здесь. Да, я знаю, битва, но разве это правильно? Может мы можем позвать кого? Или они все теперь там внизу?

Пин тоже глянул в ту сторону, и тотчас поежился, словно его продул на секунду ледяной ветер.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он. — Не думаю, что сейчас кому-то до нас есть какое-то дело.

В голове Пина все никак не укладывалось случившееся за последний час. Слишком… много всего. События и эмоции, бросающие его, словно из огня в ледяную воду, порядком измучили хоббита.

— И так же не думаю, — добавил он, — что нам стоит выходить. Быть может, Гэндальф еще вернется — он будет искать нас здесь.

Так странно. Совсем недавно он был уверен, что друзья его мертвы, а начало решающей битвы будет все откладываться и откладываться. Но всему всегда приходит свое время… Хоббит поставил меч перед собой и сложил пальцы на рукояти, положив на них голову.

— И, честно говоря, — нехотя произнес Пин. — Иначе я представлял себе окончание нашего похода. Уж точно оно не должно было выглядеть, как чья-то злая шутка… Нет, не ради этого мы приложили столько усилий! — он со злой досадой выдохнул, и повертел меч в руках. — Да теперь-то уже какая разница?

Хоббит досадливо глянул вниз — что же?.. Призрачная надежда еще была жива — Минас-Тирит отстоят. Должны отстоять!  
Мечи гондорского войска с готовностью встретили врагов, и поднимать знамена с возвращением Фарамира тоже стало за кого. Вот только людей и орков по ту сторону было — тьма тьмущая…

Свысока хоббиту открывался прекрасный вид на белые полукружья городских стен, нижние уровни которых были усеяны нестройными огоньками факелов. Темные фигурки закидывали длинные лестницы на крепостные стены и с криками падали, пронзенные стрелами, вслед за ними порой отправлялись убитые метко брошенным камнем защитники крепости. Черные тени мелькали чуть поодаль, и Пин старался не глядеть на них — вот мелькнула белая вспышка, и призраки сгинули, и появились вновь… Гэндальф, это же сделал Гэндальф, правда?..  
От созерцания битвы его отвлек шорох — Пин обернулся и увидел, как Сэм вытащил что-то из кармана рубашки Фродо, а сквозь его пальцы пробежал на мгновение ясный лучик света.  
Фиал Владычицы Лориэна!

— Может, представится случай вернуть его Галадриэль, — объяснил Сэм, — раз уж Фродо он больше не понадобится.

Пин кивнул и слабо улыбнулся, вспомнив золотой Лориэн и сладковатый вкус лембас, которые неизменно спасали хоббита за многие дни его путешествия.

— Как там Мерри? — спросил Сэм, и голос его вдруг прозвучал по-прежнему знакомо. — Арагорн, Гимли, Леголас? Все остальные? Они здесь? Они еще живы?

— А, Мерри! — Пин хмыкнул. — Этого разгильдяя я оставил вместе с ними по пути в Рох… А, ты ведь и не знаешь ничего! — воскликнул он, несколько оживившись. — Так слушай же: в тот день, когда мы потеряли Фродо и разбрелись кто куда, мы с Мерри наткнулись у реки на орочий отряд — Боромир защищал нас, да только полег сам, ты, верно, слышал об этом от Фарамира… Орки эти были Сарумановы, с ними мы и дотопали почти до самого Ортханка, а там… — хоббит махнул рукой, — долгая история, но теперь долина Изена затоплена энтами, а башня пустует — Сарумана оттуда выдворил Гэндальф. Мы их и не ждали, а он вернулся вместе с Гимли, Леголасом и Арагорном. До сих пор понять не могу, как удалось ему выжить в Мории… Видимо, чудеса все-таки случаются.

Поднявшись со ступеней, Пин подошел к краю площади, одним глазом продолжая наблюдать за битвой.

— По пути к Хельмову ущелью увидели мы вражину на этой черной твари, и Гэндальф заторопился — оседлал Тенегрива, прихватив меня с собой. Так я и очутился в Минас-Тирите, а где сейчас остальные — знать не знаю, но думается мне, Мерри сейчас точно в Рохане околачивается, — Пин вдруг встревоженно охнул, и указал вниз. — Ты только посмотри… Таран подвезли, ворота выбить решили!

Должно быть, с земли грозное орудие казалось высоченным, но с вершины города оно виделось Пину совсем маленьким — лишь немногим больше человечков, что шаг за шагом толкали его к главным воротам.

— Плохо дело, — вздохнул Сэм. — Конец Средиземья, каким мы его знали… И ты знаешь, это я ошибся.

Пин чутко уловил тяжелую горечь в словах друга. Сэм… Неужели он правда решил возложить всю вину на себя одного?!  
Друг выглядел так устало, будто не спал с неделю, а еще — в нем, казалось, больше не хватало чего-то важного. Какой-то части прежнего Сэма, которая теперь отсутствовала, оставив на этом месте лишь пустоту.

— Голлум, проклятый Голлум! — воскликнул Сэм, — Надеюсь, заслуженная кара найдет этого мерзавца.  
У нас не было другого проводника, а он привел нас в ловушку, к пещере с огромным пауком. Я не уследил, и эта тварь покусала Фродо. И он тогда стал такой бледный, зеленый…. Ну и я его оставил. Подумал что он всё… Взял Кольцо чтоб донести его до конца…  
А потом слышу — орки явились. Я Кольцо надел чтоб спрятаться от них и стал понимать что они говорят — вот значит, тварь эта не убивает, а только парализует на время… Тут я и понял какой я дурак…

Голлум… Фарамир сообщил им правду — эта скользкая тварь действительно за ними увязалась, чтоб ее!  
— Вот так, Пин, — вздохнул Сэм. — А кто еще знает что бы было, если б не это…

Глухой, тяжелый отзвук возвестил поле битвы о первом ударе мощного тарана.  
И Пин ощутил, как внутри все на секунду застыло от напряжения…

— Знаешь, Сэм, — отрывисто произнес он, — ты все правильно сделал. Я бы на твоем месте поступил точно так же. Да и Фродо, наверное, тоже… Разве он бросил бы тебя? — хоббит искоса, с некой укоризной глянул на друга. — Провинился ты только в том, что теперь пытаешься запятнать себя грешками других! Этот Гондор у Саурона прямо под носом — рано или поздно все равно бы он на него напал…

Обернувшись к другу, Пин ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Если мы сегодня выживем… Нет, не так! Сегодня мы выживем, хоть даже ради того, чтобы ты пообещал мне и Фродо никогда больше так о себе не говорить, — строго произнес хоббит. — А после ты побеседуешь по душам с Гэндальфом, и тебе станет легче! Вот увидишь.

— Если б так, Пиппин, — горько сказал Сэм. — Да только умерших не вернуть. И разве не могли мы этого избежать? Если бы я был хотя бы немного мудрее, если бы старался лучше, все могло бы случиться иначе. И этим людям не пришлось бы погибать там внизу!

Пин не ответил ни слова, лишь молча перевел взгляд вниз. Сэм, он… не понимает. И не хочет понимать, что его вины в том нет. Что ж он, Пиппин, не будет больше ничего пытаться ему доказывать — возможно, много позже, когда друг оправится от потрясения, то поймет все сам…

Тем временем одна из жутких черных теней выехала вперед и встала рядом с тараном. Пала тишина и над воздетой рукой призрака мелькнула ярчайшая вспышка, а затем, качнувшись в третий раз, таран с оглушительным грохотом раздробил главные ворота надвое.  
— Король чародей! — с долей отвращения в голосе пробормотал Сэм. — Нет, это точно он, Первый из назгулов. И ворота пали, смотри! Они идут!

Огненно-темная волна ринулась внутрь города, неумолимо сметая на своем пути его защитников, и ряды воинов в черных с серебром одеяниях редели на глазах. А впереди войска из орков и людей степенно шествовала все та же черная тень, и дрожь пробегала по спине Пина при одном только взгляде на нее.  
Титул «Король-чародей» для Пина значил маловато, но зато «Первый из назгулов» ставило его чуть ли не в один ряд с Сауроном, и хоббит даже и сравнивать не пытался бы, кто из них страшнее.

— Проклятье! — отчаянно воскликнул Сэм. — Проклятье! Нет же! Не может такого быть! Не должно!

Пин вскочил на ноги. На лице его отразился панический ужас, но затем хоббит одернул одеяния стража Гондора, и сжал рукоять меча.  
— Надо что-то делать! — воскликнул он. — Найти Гэндальфа… Нет! Я не знаю, где он. Но нельзя теперь сидеть, сложа руки! — Пиппин шумно выдохнул и быстрыми шагами направился к воротам, ведущим на нижний уровень. — Согласно клятве, — процедил он, — я обязан отдать свою жизнь за Минас-Тирит!

Но не доходя пары шагов, хоббит остановился, опустил голову, и слова его прозвучали куда тише.  
— Должен… Я должен идти…

Ворота распахнулись стремительно, но бесшумно. Пин поднял голову, и радостное облегчение озарило его лицо.  
— Гэндальф, господин Наместник! — воскликнул он.

Белые одеяния мага, на удивление, остались почти незапятнанными грязью или кровью, а обмундирование Фарамира было цело, хоть изрядно испачкано. Судя по его виду, Наместник не успел получить серьезных ран, и это немного успокоило Пина.

Гэндальф стремительно осмотрел площадь, на секунду задержавшись, однако, на темном силуэте, лежащем на земле. Видимо, более не обнаружив неожиданных гостей, он обратился к хоббитам.  
— Сэм, Перегрин, — быстро произнес маг, — вам двоим нужно бежать отсюда. Скорее, пока не разразилась настоящая бойня.  
— А ты как же? — охнул Пин.

— Если я попаду в руки Саурона, нам всем будет несравнимо хуже, чем сейчас, — нахмурился Гэндальф.— Но и так легко оставить Минас-Тирит на пир врагам я тоже не могу.

— Куда нам бежать? — Сэм развел руками и оглянулся. — Город окружен, все ворота захвачены. Скоро мы все присоединимся к мистеру Фродо!

Пин заметил, как предательски задрожал на последних словах голос друга.

— Есть еще один путь, — произнес Фарамир. — Потайной тоннель, пролегающий в горе. Враг может знать о нем, но шанс есть… Для вас. Я останусь со своим народом до конца и разделю участь Гондора, какой бы она ни была. Но ваши судьбы не связаны с последним королевством людей, друзья. И ты, Митрандир, прав. Вам всем пора бежать, и тебе тоже. Я проведу вас к нужному месту и поспешите же!

— Но мистер Фродо…  
— Я обещаю позаботиться о нем, если у меня будет возможность, Сэм, — отрезал Наместник. — Не стой, времени мало!

И они покинули верхний ярус, оставив за своими спинами тело Фродо… Пину приходилось бежать, чтобы поспевать за магом и Фарамиром. Изредка он оглядывался на Сэма.  
Спустившись по лестнице, они спешно вышли к усыпальнице королей — на улицу Рат Динен. Здесь шум бойни стоял такой, словно они сами находились на поле боя. Казалось, хоббит уже отчетливо различал голоса, произносящие нечто угрожающее на своем этом Темном наречии.  
Пин в беспокойстве вертел головой, ужасно нервничая. Всякий раз его взгляд в итоге останавливался на широкой спине Фарамира, идущего впереди, но мысль, горячо желающая быть высказанной, замирала на языке.

— Сюда, — Наместник вошел прямиком в Дом Королей, но вместо дороги в главный зал сразу свернул налево. Здесь, минуя узкий коридор с несколькими дверьми, он остановился у последней из них и провернул в замке ключ.  
Изнутри пахнуло сырой прохладой, но ничего, кроме темноты, Пин не увидел.

— Благодарю за помощь, государь Фарамир, и вверяю судьбу Гондора в твои руки, — Гэндальф возжег набалдашник своего посоха…  
— Господин Наместник, позвольте мне остаться с вами! — выпалил Пин, взглянув человеку в глаза. — Чтобы вы один шли вот так на гибель, я не намерен допустить…

— Перегрин Тук, — спокойно прервал его Фарамир. — Мой последний тебе приказ, как стражу Гондора — выживи.

Все слова на языке Пина как отсекло, он отступил на шаг назад…  
Схватив хоббита за плечо, Гэндальф молча утянул его в тоннель. Дверь за ними захлопнулась.

***

Пин не забредал внутрь гор, наверное, со времен перехода по Мории, и воспоминания эти не вызывали у него ничего хорошего. Спертую темноту разгонял лишь светоч Гэндальфа, но видно было хорошо — шагов на семь вперед. Пин крепко держал Сэма за запястье, пуще всего опасаясь, что друг упадет от усталости или пережитых эмоций. Все трое молчали: смутное напряжение, висящее в воздухе, заставляло хоббита изрядно нервничать.

— Фарамир сказал, — шепотом произнес он, — Враг может знать о проходе. А что если…  
Гэндальф обернулся к ним и приложил палец к губам.  
— Поменьше болтал бы ты, Перегрин Тук. Слово иногда может и сбыться, и пуще того — брошенное неосторожно.

— Откуда б ему знать, — тихо вздохнул Сэм. — Да и зачем мы ему теперь? Два хоббита. Ему нужен город, да, может быть, Фарамир. Разве что… Гэндальф знает что-то важное, — закончил он спустя секунду, неуверенно посмотрев на мага. — Да, тогда он может…

— Вы оба уж точно ни на что ему не сгодились, — покачал головой Гэндальф. — Ну, а я, верно говоришь — другой разговор.  
Маг на несколько секунд задержал на Сэме пристальный взгляд, словно уловил в его словах нечто подозрительное.

Пин тоже это заметил. Друг говорил о Сауроне без боязни, без даже ненависти, с какой повторяли его имя почти все, кого он встречал на своем пути. Он, Пин, сам говорил о Нем с каким-то тайным благоговейным ужасом. А Сэм… Неужели какая-то пара недель может сделать из Саурона нечто обыденное? 

Неровный каменный пол под ногами плавно уходил то вниз, то вверх. Ход изредка поворачивал в обе стороны, очевидно, минуя какие-то провалы или твердые горные породы. Мало-помалу Пин привык к быстрому темпу, и шел, почти не задыхаясь. В окружавшей их полутьме звуков шагов слышно не было — Гэндальф, хоть и являлся человеком, умел ходить бесшумно.

В какой-то момент маг вновь прибавил шагу. Сэм заозирался, вид у него был такой, словно нечто донимает его изнутри. В душе Пина тоже внезапно засвербела тревога. Чувство, столь знакомое, словно…

— Гэндальф! — Сэм сделал два быстрых шага вперед, догнал мага и прошептал ему очень тихо, но Пин все равно услышал: — Назгулы.

В темноте лицо хоббита посерело.

— Я ощутил его еще пару минут назад, — произнес Гэндальф одними губами. — Скорее всего, Ангмарец. Его одного я побороть не в силах, и Враг прекрасно об этом осведомлен…

Пин продолжал идти, втянув голову в плечи. Где-то глубоко внутри него нарастала дикая паника. За ними погоня! Да такая, которая и Гэндальфу не под силу! И… если Первый назгул разыскал ход на четвертом ярусе, то…  
Ужасные картины предстали перед глазами хоббита.

— Быстрее, быстрее, — громче произнес маг, пригасив свет в набалдашнике посоха — теперь они почти бежали.

Пин не видел лица Гэндальфа, но, кажется, оно было напряжено до крайности.  
Вдруг маг застыл на месте. Одновременно с этим хоббит услышал далекий, постепенно нарастающий не то шум, не то лязг… И вместе с шумом накатили новые волны страха и тревоги.

— Засада, — даже в темноте было видно, как побелело лицо Гэндальфа. — Направляются сюда.

— Можем ли мы прорваться?..

Маг отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Даже если я и смог бы, Ангмарец настиг бы меня раньше, чем я уложил бы остальных Восьмерых.

Гэндальф медленно обернулся, глядя в пугающую тьму за их спинами, и вновь вперед.  
— Нет, — глухо пробормотал он, — нет шансов… Хитер лис, все предусмотрел…

А гомон нарастал. Столь же неумолимо, как когда-то жуткий рокочущий грохот в глубинах Мории, и это воспоминание вкупе с происходящим оказалось последней каплей для выдержки храброго Перегрина Тука.

— Что делать? — Пин схватился за голову, он уже не мог справляться с паникой. — Что нам делать?! Мы в ловушке!  
— Молчи, Перегрин, — раздраженно пробормотал Гэндальф, обессилено прислонившись к стене хода. — Что толку от твоего крика?..  
— Мы все умре-ем! — выдавил Пин шепотом, обхватив себя руками.  
— Не все… — занемевшими губами выговорил Сэм.

Хоббит посмотрел на друга так, словно тот издевался над ним самым жутким образом. Кажется, он хотел что-то ответить, но рот его бесшумно открывался, Пина трясло от страха.

Внезапно лицо мага озарила догадка. Склонившись над стеной в том самом месте, где он только что стоял, Гэндальф принялся простукивать ее, водить пальцами по шероховатой поверхности. И с каждой секундой обреченность все быстрее покидала его лицо.

Пин озадаченно открыл рот. Молча.  
А маг, закончив ощупывать стену, посохом начертил на ней какой-то знак, и стена пошла трещинами, а затем рванула, на мгновение открыв зияющий проход. Туда то Гэндальф и утянул обеих хоббитов в мгновение ока, а на том месте, где они стояли, остался лишь каменный завал, плотно закрывший собой пробоину в тоннеле.

***

Грохот за спиной оглушил Пина. Но когда он все же сумел унять звон в ушах и открыть глаза, то узрел перед собой вовсе не ход тоннеля.  
Сказать честно, сперва он вообще ничего не увидел.

— Горные пещеры! — объявил Гэндальф, вновь возжигая свой посох. Однако, теперь даже его свет не мог полностью рассеять тьму на огромном сводчатом пространстве пещер. Природный камень возвышался над ними, уходя на неизвестную высоту. Где-то вдали серели своды помельче, видимо, ход сквозь гору менял свои размеры согласно капризу природы.

— Ну вот, — сказал Сэм в тишине. — Вот и хорошо.

Отдышавшись, Пин поднялся на ноги и вытер холодный пот со лба.  
— Что тут… хорошего? — пробормотал он. — Из огня да в полымя, и как нам теперь отсюда выбираться?

— Не время сейчас говорить, — сурово оборвал их маг, — что опасность миновала. Идемте, нечего стоять прямо у завала.

И вновь им ничего не оставалось, кроме как положиться на Гэндальфа.  
Где-то вдалеке звенела капель, но камень под ногами был сух. Прежний леденящий страх отступал с каждым шагом, и Пин ощущал себя легче, хотя воздух в пещере оставался не менее спертым, чем в тоннеле.

— Куда мы идем? — подал голос Сэм. — Есть ли шанс отсюда выбраться раньше чем он предпримет меры?

— Не знаю, — ответил Гэндальф. — Уж где-где, а здесь мне ни разу не доводилось бывать. Одно я знаю точно — идти нам следует на север, тогда, может, и выйдем к границам Рохана.

— Если этот ход — творение природы, мы ведь и знать не знаем, куда он может нас вывести, — осторожно заметил Пин.

— И может ли! — воскликнул Гэндальф. — Одному лишь Создателю известно, выведет ли он нас хоть куда-нибудь, и сколько нам здесь придется проплутать. Потому, не думаю, что в погоне за нами есть нужда. Враг будет рассчитывать, что своды пещеры и станут нашей могилой.

— Но… этого же не произойдет, верно? — Пин выдавил из себя кривую улыбку.  
— Как знать, — покачал головой маг. — Будем идти на север. На удачу.

Пин вздохнул. Что же. По крайней мере, теперь они могут хотя бы не опасаться погони.  
Волнение его постепенно сходило на нет, и только теперь хоббит почувствовал ноющую тяжесть в животе. Его собственные карманы военного обмундирования были пусты, последнюю припасенную лепешку он съел, стоя на посту. Кто же знал, что теперь она ему понадобится…  
Гэндальф будто бы спиной ощутил сомнения хоббита, и, не останавливаясь, протянул им обоим по две лепешки и флягу с мирувором.

— Восстановите силы, — произнес он тоном, не требующим возражений. — Будем идти медленнее, но останавливаться нам нельзя.

Когда по их ощущениям минуло часа три, Гэндальф все же сделал знак остановиться, и Пин изнеможенно свалился на холодные камни.

— Сколько? — выдохнул он.  
— Пять минут на отдых, — Гэндальф так же присел на один из валунов, — и двинемся дальше. И, Сэм, — напряженный взгляд мага стал чуточку теплее. — Понимаю, что тебе сейчас сложно говорить о произошедшем. Но я настоятельно прошу рассказать обо всем, что случилось с тобой и Фродо в обители Врага. Как именно Он заполучил Кольцо? И — как обращался с вами все это время?

Сэм вздохнул шумно и глубоко. Повертев в руках флягу с мирувором, он отдал ее Пину.

— Хорошо, — сглотнув, сказал он. — Я расскажу. Все равно придется, так лучше уж скорее.

Отхлебнув немного из фляги, Пин отставил ее в сторону. Он не мог не заметить, и это сильно бросалось в глаза — в голосе друга сквозила тяжесть и усталость еще более острая, чем на площади. Видимо, по прошествии времени воспоминания лишь обострились. И смотреть на это Пину было по своему тяжело.

— Расскажи, как есть, — тихо произнес он. — Станет легче.

Сэм неопределенно мотнул головой и облизал губы.  
— Не знаю даже, с чего начать, — сказал он. — Наверное, с того, как все пошло не так.


	2. Нежданная встреча

— Тащите его в Лугбурз.

В отчаянном гневе лягнув каменистую стену, Сэм едва не взвыл от боли и запрыгал по коридору.  
В Мордоре занимался бледно-серый рассвет. Новый день, который ему вновь придется провести на ногах, ведь ничего больше не поделаешь.

Он мог лишь идти следом, надеясь… На что? Или, может быть, уже ни на что, но мог ли он развернуться и уйти? Мог ли он идти к Роковой горе в одиночестве, оставив Фродо, взяв его ношу на себя?

Единое тяжко пригибало голову к земле. Но он больше не слушал Его голос.

_«Быть может, в западной стране теперь цветет весна»._

***

Огненные трещины сетью пересекали подножие каменной башни — огромной и ужасной, гордой в своём мрачном могуществе. Как копьё, как пик, как кошмарное дерево без ветвей и листьев вырастала она из чёрных скал и пронзала пелену туч коронованной вершиной.

Страшен был мост, широкий, как городская площадь, одной монолитной каменной плитой ведущий к главным воротам. Огромен он был, и возвышались башни у его краёв, полные врагов, денно и нощно наблюдавших за дорогой, чтоб не дать ни одному незваному гостю проникнуть внутрь твердыни Саурона.  
Всё отдал бы Сэм, лишь бы никогда на свете ему не вступать на этот мост, не входить в зияющие хищной пастью проклятые двери, но знал он, что нет ему пути назад.

Как не заметили его тысячи вражьих глаз, коим извечная тьма не была помехой? Но он вошел в Барад Дур свободным.  
Плащ народа эльфов сделал его серой тенью в тенях густых и багровых, наполнявших собой монолит твердыни. Таким было чувство — не в здании находился он, не в рукотворной крепости, но в едином каменном теле, воздвигнутом и вырванном из скал по чьей-то изощренной воле. Башня была пронизана коридорами, как сосудами, и кровью её были орки.

Он боялся потерять среди них «свой» отряд.

Ниже и ниже, вглубь земли, к самым корням её спускались они, унося с собой Фродо. И долог был тот путь, как жизнь, и темен как самая беспроглядная ночь. И не знал уже Сэм, ни куда идет он, ни сколько прошло времени. И не помнил уже, было ли в его жизни ещё что-то кроме густой красной тьмы, тяжести на груди и какой-то полузабытой причины идти вперед и не останавливаться.

Тяжелая железная решетка захлопнулась с грохотом, подобным камнепаду, и с глухим скрежетом трижды повернулся в замке каменный ключ. Орки ушли прочь. Он остался один в багровой тьме. Но Фродо был отделен от него прутьями толщиной в руку.

***

Многие многие минуты он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и боялся шевельнуться. Боялся что орки вернутся или сама темнота вокруг обернется чем-то много худшим орков. Но потом, когда его затаенное дыхание осталось единственным звуком, а сердце отстучало много-много ударов, Сэм приник к решетке, и в шепоте, которым он звал Фродо, звучало отчаяние.

Он звал долго. Ему казалось, целые долгие дни прошли, пока наконец он не отчаялся совершенно и не позвал громче.

— Сэм?.. Всё кончено. Они забрали его.

— Нет, Мистер Фродо, оно здесь! Вот, возьмите его. Возьмите!

Кольцо тускло блестело в синеватом свете эльфийского клинка, и тем же цветом блеснули широко раскрытые глаза Фродо, приникшего к решетке, протянувшего руку.  
Сэм разжал пальцы, Единое вернулось к своему Хранителю.

— Я должен отыскать ключи, иначе нам вас не высвободить.  
— Эх, Сэм. Почему же ты просто не оставил меня и не пошел дальше?

Длинные ряды темниц были пусты и запутаны, как лабиринт. Хоббит не знал ни куда он идет, ни зачем. Сейчас его вело одно лишь упрямство. Маленькими кусочками листов, в которые когда-то были завернуты лембас, он отмечал путь, в надежде что ничто не сдует их в мертвенно-тихом воздухе.

Потом на краю зрения блеснул красный огонек — далекий факел, и обострившийся в тишине слух Сэма уловил отголоски речи орков.  
Он нашел тюремщиков.

Не более чем еще один выступ на каменистых стенах увидели орки, обернувшиеся на неосторожное движение. В такой темноте даже их глаза не разбирали ничего, тем более что сейчас их слепил свет факела. Ключи от камер висели на поясе у главаря — самого крупного и грубого, стоявшего по центру группы. Он был слишком занят руганью на подчиненных, чтобы заметить, как неторопливо перемещался каменистый выступ. Он кричал слишком громко, чтобы услышать едва слышный звон ключей, снятых с пояса.

Сэм позволил себе выдохнуть лишь когда красноватое свечение осталось далеко за поворотом. Теперь он надеялся лишь на то, что ключи будут те.

— Сейчас-сейчас, мистер Фродо!

Ключ не поворачивался, сил маленького хоббита не хватало, чтобы подчинить себе неподатливый камень, и Сэм от досады несколько раз ударил по двери кулаками и даже заплакал.

— Сэм? Здесь… Есть прут в стене. Если мне удастся его вытащить, то…

Нехотя, с душераздирающим скрежетом, ключ медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси. Сэм хрипло выдохнул. На ладонях остался отпечаток железного прута.

— Мы должны… Найти выход…  
— Только я не помню, где он.  
— Там, откуда идет воздух. Мы отыщем пламя, Сэм. Оно здесь злое и мёртвое, но может указать нам дорогу.

***  
Так началось их странствие по башне Барад-Дура, не описанное никем из летописцев и плохо запомненное самими хоббитами. Ни Фродо, ни Сэм не осознавали времени. Каменистые стены темниц сменялись грубоватыми лестницами, коридорами с черными колоннами и полированными стенами… Целой бесконечностью черных коридоров с полированными стенами.

— Честное слово, Мистер Фродо, это хуже Мории, хуже всего, что я когда-либо мог себе вообразить. Да я и не хотел бы! Вообразить такое может только сумасшедший!

Но вот вышли они в ещё один тоннель, длинный и ровный, без колонн или ниш в стенах. И едва поняли они, в какую ловушку угодили, как за их спинами уже послышался глухой топот и крики.

Они побежали быстрее, чем когда-либо до этого, но силы их были на исходе, а орки, напротив, были полны сил. И потому быстро стало ясно, что несмотря на все их усилия, их нагоняют. А тоннель всё никак не хотел заканчиваться.

— Они идут, Сэм! На этот раз нам не скрыться!  
— Я задержу их, мистер Фродо. Кольцо у вас. Бегите!

Хоббит остановился посреди коридора, развернувшись лицом к настигающей опасности. Не пылал его клинок в руке, не светился фиал на груди, но сияли карие глаза маленького садовника из Шира, сияли отчаянно и жестко. Краем уха слышал он едва заметные удаляющиеся шаги Фродо, и топот всё приближался, глухими ударами отсчитывая последние секунды его собственной жизни.

Р-Рок.  
Р-Рок.  
Р-Рок.  
Как били барабаны в Мории.

Тьма расступалась перед орками. Он увидел передних, и в ту же секунду они увидели его. Ритм сбился, смешавшись с криками и улюлюканьем.  
И в этот миг, будучи совсем один перед лицом смерти, Сэм ощутил… Спокойствие.

Он всё сделал правильно.

И он поднял кинжал выше. И звонким был его голос, произносящий слова, что пришли сами собой.

— Гэндальф! Я остановлю вас. Вы не пройдёте!

Они бросились на него волной, сбили с ног, навалились тяжестью, и горячая кровь потекла рекой… Не его кровь.  
Орк, упавший на него, не шевелился больше, как и два соседних. Крики слышались теперь в другом месте, как будто бы враги неожиданно потеряли к нему интерес.

Кольнуло страхом — неужели мистер Фродо вернулся чтобы умереть вместе с ним? Но ведь тогда Кольцо… Нет.  
С трудом встав на четвереньки, хоббит скинул мертвого орка на пол и огляделся.  
Мертвые тела усеяли пол гладкого коридора, вязкая черная кровь зловеще блестела в свете факела, который держал человек, убивший его врагов.

Он был высок, но в меру, и факел хорошо освещал его лицо, бледное и юное, отбрасывал огненные блики на золото волос. Широко раскрытые глаза незнакомца сияли яркой морской голубизной, и алыми как кровь были его одежды.

— Уходим, — сказал человек и прежде чем Сэм успел что-либо сообразить, шагнул к нему, поднял как пушинку и без малейшего объяснения потащил по коридору в ту самую сторону, в которую изначально направлялись они с Фродо.

— Стойте! Кто вы?! Мистер Фродо!

Быстроногий незнакомец нагнал одинокую серую фигурку впереди, и в следующий миг у него в руках оказались уже двое хоббитов.  
— «Ты жив! Сэм! Ты не ранен?».  
— «Порядок, Мистер Фродо».

— Я — предатель, — сказал человек, и странно сочетались медлительные слова с его стремительным шагом. — А вы — те, кому я предаю повелителя этой башни. Меня зовут Дарэт. Меня зовут Дарэт и мне сегодня скучно, и поэтому я решил стать предателем.

Безмятежный, жизнерадостный голос, которым человек произносил эти слова, подошел бы скорее хоббиту, в солнечный летний полдень лежащему на молодой траве в тени кустов сирени. Но среди этих мрачных тоннелей, покрытых тенями, которые он пробегал один за другим быстрее, чем Сэм успевал замечать, этот голос звучал поистине даже более жутко, чем хриплые голоса орков. И столь же жуткой казалась умиротворенная улыбка на лице незнакомца.

Не очень-то и похож он был на предателя. Признать в нем слугу Врага на первый взгляд было еще труднее. Но разум отчаянно протестовал и бил тревогу. Нет, не так, совсем неправильно!  
В умиротворенной ли улыбке человека все дело? В ярко-красных одеждах с золотым солнцем на груди? В неестественно ярких голубых глазах?  
Насколько Дарэт казался чужим для этого забытого всеми светлыми духами места, настолько же он вписывался в его хищную резьбу.  
Они с Фродо угодили из огня в полымя?..

Единое выправилось из-за ворота рубашки Хранителя и теперь подрагивало на цепочке в такт быстрым шагам человека. Тот скользнул по нему взглядом — заинтересованным, но не более того, и резко свернул направо, в широкую галерею с высокими колоннами. За одной из них остановился, поставив хоббитов на пол. Сам он присел у стены, прислонившись к ней спиной.

— Предатель?.. — пробормотал дрожащим голосом Фродо. — Да что с вами не так? Куда вы нас несете?!

— О, решительно все, — со счастливой улыбкой ответил тот. — От макушки и до пят, целиком с руками и ногами — я совершенно и полностью ненормальный! Но вас это не должно смущать, ведь вы ничем меня не лучше! Прийти с Единым кольцом в Мордор — а-ха-ха-ха!

Он звонко расхохотался, видимо, совсем не заботясь о том, что его могут услышать, но тут же округлил глаза, приложив палец к губам.  
— Шшш, Дарэт, — прошептал он сам себе, и тут же продолжил в полный голос: — Не буди Око, пока оно спит, верно, друзья? Я проведу вас в безопаснейшее, самое что ни на есть безопасное место! Да!

Сэм послал Фродо многозначительный взгляд. Сейчас он был уверен, что человек перед ними, кем бы он ни был, и впрямь свихнулся. Выбирать им особо не приходилось, но только вот…

— Да не, — пробормотал хоббит. — То есть спасибо, конечно, и все такое, но мы как-нибудь лучше сами…  
— Сами? — тут же перебил его человек. — Нет, ну как же?! Разве я не перебил отряд уруков, готовых убить тебя? Смотри — Твердыня темна и полна ужасов! Кто ещё поможет вам пройти сквозь нее невредимыми?

— Я не собираюсь, — нахмурился Фродо, — вверять свою жизнь в руки невесть какому проходимцу. Одной ошибки с нас уже хватит! Мы даже ничего о тебе толком знаем, кроме имени, — тем же резким тоном продолжил хоббит. — Откуда нам знать, что это «безопасное место» на самом деле не яма с кольями?

— Откуда? — переспросил Дарэт, задумчиво глядя в потолок. — Откуда?..  
Человек выглядел так, словно искренне задумался над этим вопросом.  
— Полагаю, неоткуда! — радостно ответил он. — У вас нет ни малейшей возможности это узнать, мои дорогие друзья, и это, конечно, несколько омрачает сей светлый час нашего знакомства…

Голос его, полный энтузиазма в начале фразы, резко помрачнел ближе к её концу. Человек потер лоб, взъерошив золотистые волосы и лицо его выразило какую-то детскую обиду.  
Впрочем, выражение его менялось быстрее, чем Сэм успевал его улавливать. От мрачности — к напряженной задумчивости, к удивлению и снова к неомраченной радости.

— Знаешь, дорогой мой друг, — проникновенно начал он, обращаясь, по всей видимости, к Фродо. — Я, может быть, и проходимец, но не невесть какой, а очень даже конкретный! Я знаю эту башню лучше чем кто-либо другой кроме самого её создателя, и, пожалуй, нескольких членов Девятки! А и потом, доверие-недоверие — такие сложные структуры! Но отказываясь из-за недоверия от моей помощи, почему бы не подумать вам о том, что буду делать такой подозрительно-ненормальный я, когда наши дороги разойдутся? Вдруг я тут же передумаю быть предателем и позову сюда парочку кольценосцев? М-м?

Следы безумия вдруг испарились с его лица, и выражение его из мечтательно-отстраненного превратилось во вполне себе сосредоточенное. Дарэт улыбнулся очень ехидно, прищурив голубые глаза и разводя руками в извиняющемся жесте.

Последние слова Сэму не понравились. Очень-очень не понравились. И то, как ко всему прочему изменилось выражение лица человека, тоже.  
Еще одна монетка со звоном канула в его копилку подозрений — этот Дарэт знает башню настолько хорошо?.. Чем вообще он занимается здесь, у Врага?  
С другой стороны… Он спас их, незаконно вторгшихся в башню от своих же орков. И теперь не торопится ни отбирать Кольцо, ни бросать в темницу.  
У Сэма был только один вопрос — «Как это понимать?» И ответ всплывал сам собой: «Никак.»

— Л-лучше побудьте предателем, — сказал он, изо всех сил выдерживая ровный тон голоса. — Это нас как нельзя лучше устраивает… Да.  
— Позвольте узнать, — осторожно осведомился Фродо. — Вы…  
Хоббит запнулся. При одной только мысли об этом имени в крови вскипал ужас.

— Вы служите… С-служите Ему… Верно? Эм… то есть… В-вы по-настоящему, правда… Его видели? — последние слова Фродо произнес дрожащим шепотом так тихо, что прочитать можно было только по губам.  
Вначале он хотел подать вопрос несколько иначе, но язык просто перестал слушаться.

— Конечно, — махнул рукой Дарэт, стоило вопросу прозвучать. — Разумеется, куда без этого.

Он сощурился ещё больше, пристально рассматривая обоих хоббитов. Не сказать, что этот взгляд можно было найти приятным. Подобным можно было рассматривать кусочек торта, который ты собираешься съесть, но никак не живого человека. Сэм поежился.

— Я видел Багровое Око, что, конечно, сразу делает меня самого в десять раз страшнее, правда? — человек как-то нервно хихикнул. — И да, служу-с. Хотя здесь это называется, м-м-м, «помогаю». Помогаю строить Единое Королевство, да! Но вот сегодня что-то решил помочь вам, удивительно, не так ли?

Интонация его голоса вновь запрыгала, меняясь до неузнаваемости вместе с громкостью слов. Ненормально голубые глаза раскрылись шире.

— Какая же муха меня укусила? — рассеянно переспросил он. — Нет, не так, не так. Мне было скучно. Скучно. Темная башня, темное небо, золотое круглое кольцо — у всей девятки уже в печенках! Кхамул ворчит как старая бабка… «Шир-Бэггинс-чтоб ему икалось», — передразнил Дарэт. — А я скажу — и то лучше по Средиземью погулять, хоть мозги проветрить. А мне — сиди тут, да не высовывайся. Скучно, люди, скучно! Как говорила славная Лютиэн:  
«…что в болоте —  
Сиди, да помышляй о судьбах дня.  
Ещё чуть-чуть — уныние проглотит  
И назгулов, и Мордор, и меня!»

Он завершил свой безумный монолог драматическим жестом, и голубые глаза его, до того глядевшие в никуда, снова обрели осмысленность.

— И часто вы… вот так вот скучаете? — уточнил Сэм, обменявшись с Фродо очередными многозначительными взглядами.

— Да вот, случается порой, — развел руками тот. — Только не всегда мне так везет, обычно мои попытки развеять скуку ограничиваются играми в кости других скучающих, сочинением глупых баллад и попытками научить орков танцевать балетные партии семерых сыновей Феанора в редакции Бэриона Линдонского. Абсолютно неблагодарное занятие, между прочим, не советую пробовать. Да и папа потом ругается…

Он неприязненно поморщился и грустно вздохнул, скуксившись и надув губы, как обиженный ребенок.  
— Но иногда, вот как сегодня, мне уж-жасно везет. И тогда я могу играть с огнем, о, как раз то, что я люблю!

Его слова, наполненные воодушевлением, заполнили своды мрачной галереи и тут же, будто в ответ на них, за поворотом раздался знакомый уже гул.

— Такс, — сообщил Дарэт, ничуть не смутившись. — Пора бежать, дорогие друзья. Да!  
И прежде чем Сэм успел уместить в голове все его слова, оба хоббита снова оказались в том положении, когда их ноги не касались земли, но в этот раз он уже не мог видеть дорогу — факел Дарэта погас как по волшебству, и всё что оставалось хоббиту — смириться со своим положением.

Мда. Их жизни и исход плана в руках безумца. Что, право же, может быть лучше?

— Мистер Фродо? — позвал Сэм тихонько. — Как вы?  
— Как я? — глухо отозвался Фродо.

Дарэт как-то неудобно подхватил его, отчего что-то в боку покалывало. Голова покачивалась в темп скорым шагам человека, в желудке была черная дыра, и ноги ныли что на земле, что в воздухе.  
Но это были мелочи. Да, вероятно, это еще просто мелочи.

— Я… Как хоббит прошедший пешком кучу лиг до Мордора без отдыха и сносного пропитания с камнем вместо Кольца на шее, — пожаловался Фродо.

— А я, мистер Фродо, к тому же прибавлю, что хоббит этот висит в руке у какого-то сумасшедшего верзилы и ничего не видит, потому что темнотища вокруг хоть глаз коли, — проворчал Сэм, положение которого и в самом деле было ничуть не лучше чем у друга.

Да, проклятое кольцо больше не висело грузом на его шее, зато в отличии от Фродо, которого орки тащили в бессознательном состоянии, он толком не спал уже которые сутки, все это время находясь в постоянном напряжении, и от этого уже помаленьку начинал заезжать ум за разум.  
Дарэт, однако, не обращал совершенно никакого внимания на их разговоры, продолжая быстро шагать в одному ему известном направлении. И всё, что хоббиты могли сейчас сделать — смириться со своей судьбой.

Гул, сопутствующий оркам, затих быстро, и вскоре галерея, в которой он их застал, осталась столь далеко позади, что Сэм уже и не смог бы вернуться туда при всем желании. В темноте тяжело было определить направление движения, но насколько хоббит мог судить, они постепенно поднимались наверх. В целом, его это устраивало — он помнил, что темницы, из которых они с Фродо начали путь, находились значительно ниже главного входа, а это давало надежду на то что хотя бы часть слов ненормального человека окажется правдой, и он таки принесет их двоих к выходу из проклятущей башни.  
О том, что случится дальше, Сэм старался не думать. Войти-то он, положим, незамеченным вошел, но что-то подсказывало ему, что верней всего то было необыкновенное стечение счастливых обстоятельств, и надеяться на его повторение было свыше сил хоббита.

Всё же темнота не везде была столь густой. Хотя, по всей видимости, Дарэт старался выбирать неосвещенные места, кое-где они проходили мимо факелов, а один раз Сэм даже разглядел в стене прорезанные насквозь окна, в которые лился густой горячий воздух вперемешку с пылью. Хоббит готов был поклясться, что проходя мимо них Дарэт тихонько проворчал себе под нос что-то про плохой климат, но его внимание больше занимали всё же попытки понять, где они находятся и куда их несут.

В конце-концов, силы хоббита маленько восстановились, а терпение — наоборот, и он не выдержал.  
— Эй, Дарэт, — позвал он. — Или как тебя там?

— Дарэт-Дарэт, — с готовностью подтвердил невидимый в темноте человек, для пущей верности кивнув головой. — Так мама назвала, когда родился. Ребёнок — значит, да не простой, а особенный, если правильно последний звук произнести. Но об этом маленьком лингвистическом нюансе мало кто знает, а вам, дорогие друзья, и вовсе ни к чему свои маленькие усталые головы подобным забивать. К слову, ха-ха-ха, может оно и верно, что хозяева первыми себя называют, но гостям представиться тоже не мешает. Впрочем, кажется, ваши имена я уже слыхал — Сэм, да Фродо…  
Фродо Бэггинс, надо полагать. Фродо Бэггинс в самом Лугбурзе, можно сказать, сам пришел! Что же тебя принесло-то сюда, малец, м-м?

— Сам? Да сам я ни за какие коврижки бы сюда не явился! — недовольно ответил Фродо, насупившись. — Орки меня принесли, в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле. Бросили за решетку, Сэм за мной прокрался, открыл замок… А дальше ты и сам знаешь.

— Вот те на, а орки-то как до тебя добрались? — тут же удивленно переспросил Дарэт… Нарочито удивленно.  
— Я все отряды знаю, издалека никто не приходил последние полторы недели, — продолжал он. — Судя по сумме наблюдаемых факторов, вы двое бродите здесь не дольше пары дней, а значит — притащили-то тебя орки максимум с границы, и в Мордор-то ты, дружок, пришел всё же сам, уж не знаю за какие коврижки. Хм…

Выражение лица человека резко изменилось. Секунду назад он выглядел сосредоточенным, а затем — через краткую радость найденного ответа — стал походить на ребенка, думающего о самой прекрасной на свете игрушке. Впрочем, хоббиты вряд ли могли это заметить.

— Разве что за медовые блинчики Пятого… — мечтательно проговорил Дарэт. — За них бы я и сам сюда пришел с любого края света! Тоненькие, ажурные, тепленькие, м-м-м…

Он блаженно прикрыл глаза, не сбивая, впрочем, четкого шага.  
Интонации голоса человека были выразительны в высшей мере. Хоббит ощутил, как сводит от голода желудок. Последний раз он ел у закрытой двери темницы, казалось, целую вечность назад, но достать лембас в его нынешнем положении не представлялось возможным, поэтому он только раздраженно нахмурился, мрачно глядя вникуда.

— Кто бы мог подумать, — продолжал человек. — Лорд Нуменора, воин, что и ныне наводит ужас на западные земли… Делает самые вкусные блинчики во всем Средиземье! Впрочем, после того, как его с остальными утопили в Бруинен, мы временно остались без них — Эх!

Дарэт вздохнул с искренним огорчением.

— Тебе прекрасно известно, что я здесь делаю, — мрачно пробормотал Фродо. — Сам про Кольцо говорил. Впрочем, принес я его сюда точно не для того, чтобы услужливо доставить по адресу… — он запнулся.  
— В последнюю очередь я хотел, чтобы так получилось, — виновато выговорил Фродо.  
— Мы с Сэмом наткнулись на противного ядовитого паука! Меня укусили, я потерял сознание, а потом нас обнаружили орки. Все это время Сэм в одиночку следовал за ними и спас меня!  
Мы проделали ужасно сложный путь и чуть было не умерли! А теперь… Теперь… Да ты издеваешься!

— Ну вот, ты меня раскусил, — очень огорченно пробормотал Дарэт. — Я и впрямь издеваюсь, причем даже ненамеренно, это, так сказать, у меня в крови. Но я действительно в душе не представляю, что ещё можно сделать с Единым в Мордоре… Хотя погодите-ка, вы же не… Вы же не хотите сказать, что собирались кинуть его в Ородруин, м-м?

Он оглянулся налево и направо, и, видимо, окружающая темнота ничуть не мешала ему рассмотреть лица хоббитов.

— Да ну, серьезно, вы именно это и собирались сделать? — удивленно-насмешливо переспросил человек. — Не, ну во даёте. Так это что, и был тот самый тайный план Светлого совета? Ха-ха! Папа узнает — будет смеяться так, что в Валиноре слышно будет, да!

— А что, скоро мы до «безопасного места»-то дойдем? — спросил Сэм, попытавшись съязвить, но вышло сипло и очень устало. — А то эдак мы с мистером Фродо быстрее от голоду умрем.

— Скоро-скоро, — подтвердил Дарэт. — Крепость большая, ещё чуть-чуть потерпите, дорогие друзья.

«Скоро» в понимании, Дарэта, вероятно, измерялось какими-то нечеловеческими мерками — Сэм мог поспорить, что с последнего их разговора минуло часа три, а они все шли и шли. Молча.  
Последний час вокруг повисла совершеннейшая тишина, словно и не было внизу множества гомонящих орков и лязга кривых орудий. Шаги Дарэта так же почти утонули в тиши.

— Мы ходим кругами?.. — пробормотал Сэм, — или вы в самом деле куда-то нас несете?  
— Куда, — дрожащим эхом повторил Фродо.  
— Сюда, — сообщил Дарэт, остановившись посреди пустой галереи, залитой бледным светом мордорского неба. — Пришли.

Дарэт наконец опустил их обоих. Впервые за долгое время Сэм ощутил твердый пол под ногами.

Очередной широкий коридор, ничем не отличный от сотен других ими пройденных, вздымал высокие своды. С правой стороны меж прямоугольных колонн черного гранита виднелись все те же прорезанные прямо в стене незастекленные окна.  
На выход это место не походило ничем.  
Сэм переглянулся с Фродо, в лице которого зрел всё тот же вопрос.

— К…Куда это вы нас принесли? — спросил он, пытаясь сделать голос твердым. — Мистер Фродо?..  
— В безопасное место, — отрапортовал человек, улыбнувшись во весь рот. — Самое что ни на есть безопасное.

— Ну и что за место такое? — ворчливо пробормотал хоббит, оглядевшись. — По твоему, это безопасно? — спросил он громче. — Открытая галерея, куда в любой момент может притопать толпа орков или что ещё похуже?

— Нет, что вы, что вы, почтенный Сэмуайз, — всплеснул руками человек. — Сюда ни орк ни назгул носу не кажет! Это самое безопасное место во всем Мордоре, уж поверьте мне, как знатоку здешних земель!

— Не кажет, так и пропади они пропадом, — вздохнул Фродо, с трудом связывая слова в членораздельную речь. — Но здесь совсем ничего нет. Только и остается что лечь и помереть с голоду… Тащили-тащили, — проворчал Фродо, оборачиваясь к Дарэту, — и никуда не притащи…

Дарэта на месте не оказалось.  
Коридор был пуст, не считая их двоих.

— А?..

— Э? — непонимающим эхом отозвался Сэм, и их голоса гулко отдались во тьме галереи.  
Хоббит рывками огляделся, пытаясь понять куда делся Дарэт. Но тот пропал также неожиданно, как появился, и Сэм, при всем остальном, не мог представить ни единого нормального способа, которым человек мог это сделать.

— Вот дрянь, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — И куда только подевался этот ненормальный? Вы как думаете, мистер Фродо? Он ведь исчез, пропал, как сквозь землю провалился! И появился тогда также — из ниоткуда, да ещё всё про назгулов болтал этих поганых.

Хранитель только плечами пожал:  
— Орк его разбери… Кто водится с назгулами, поди, и не такое вытворять умеет.

Хоббит сердито зыркнул в окно и вполне определенная идея сформировалась в его голове. Он подошел к прорезанным аркам ближе, глянул вниз, и на некоторое время просто застыл в молчании.  
— Мистер Фродо, — тихо проговорил он, когда ступор отступил. — У нас большая проблема. Нам нужно вниз. Ну посмотрите же сами!

Землю скрывал туман — бесконечная пелена темно-красной пыли под огненно-серым Мордорским небом. И была земля очень далеко — совсем внизу, и отряды орков, порой проглядывающие в разрывы тумана, выглядели совсем маленькими, похожими на колонны муравьев.  
Сэм и думать не хотел о том, на какой высоте и как близко к крыше башни они находятся. А так же почему, если верить словам сумасшедшего, в это место стараются не заходить даже назгулы. Он только мысленно проклинал и Дарэта, и Кольцо, и всю сложившуюся ситуацию и пытался не расплакаться опять. Слишком сильно он устал.

Фродо приблизился к окну, замерев, как и Сэм пару секунд назад.  
— Ты тоже, — подавленно сглотнул он, оборачиваясь к Сэму. — Подумал об этом?

Хоббит замолчал.  
Они… застряли в Барад-Дуре.  
Если пойдут вниз — свалятся по дороге от усталости, их обнаружат орки, или, чего хуже, назгулы. А если вверх… Об этом он даже думать не хотел.  
Любой из случаев представлялся безнадежным. Но надо же было делать хоть что-то!

— Пошли, Сэм, — пустым голосом сказал Фродо. — Пошли куда-нибудь. Может повезет, а если нет, так нам уже все равно никуда не деться.  
— Да, мистер Фродо, — кивнул Сэм отворачиваясь от окна. — Всё оно так, но знаете, давайте хоть поедим сначала. Лембас немного осталось, но, сдаётся мне, и путь наш скоро кончится — так что добру зря пропадать! Вот, давайте, съешьте вот этот кусок.

Минуты две прошло в молчании. Вкус Лотлориэнских лепешек прежде пробуждал воспоминания о золотом лесе, но теперь в нем была только их длинная и горькая дорога. А всё прочее представало призраками, точно существовавшими в ином мире.

«Галадриэль», — упрямо думал Сэм. — «Я не забуду.»

— А знаете, мистер Фродо, — сказал он затем, — я вспомнил тут — Светильник-то ваш тоже у меня остался. А значит, можем мы темнотищу эту проклятую слегка подразогнать, что думаете? Всё одно уже этот Дарэт кому угодно о нас расскажет.

Но звёздный свет едва теплился в хрустальной склянке.  
Сэм огорченно вздохнул, отдавая фиал другу. Оба они промолчали, потому что всё было понятно и без слов.  
Немного погодя арки-окна остались позади, и коридор поглотила темнота — холодная и печальная. Направление, время — всё слилось с тишиной и сделалось неразличимым, как и собственные руки Сэма.

— Мистер Фродо?

Тот только молчал. Уходило время, и снова — будто б ничего иного и не осталось за краем этой темноты. Будто б весь мир сузился в её пределы.

А потом — мрак прорезала полоса золотистого света от открытой двери. И голос, усталый и спокойный, приказал:

_— Сюда, Фродо Бэггинс._

Сперва Сэм обрадовался свету, но спустя несколько мгновений радость ушла, сменившись тревогой и недоумением, а затем — страхом.  
Хоббит замер.  
«Что?!»  
Имя Фродо?

Золотое сияние лилось издалека, озаряя мрачный коридор. Сэм видел светлый прямоугольник проема, силуэт обладателя голоса, но ничего более различить не мог.  
Дарэт утверждал, что опасность им здесь не грозит, но они в твердыне Врага, разве может хоть одно место здесь быть безопасным? Здесь, где погас даже фиал Галадриэль…

Сэм вынул клинок, сделав короткий шаг вперед — так, чтобы Фродо очутился за его спиной. Впрочем, смертного ужаса, сопутствующего назгулам, хоббит не почувствовал, да и не похоже было, чтобы впереди находился ещё кто-то кроме позвавшего.

— Не должны мы туда идти… — шепнул ему Фродо.

Сэм был согласен с другом. Полностью согласен. Но какая-то малая часть его всё ещё отчаянно желала ответить голосу, пойти на свет, просто поверить в то, что они в безопасности…  
Нахмурившись, он напряженно глядел вперед, и глаза его, отвыкшие от темноты, слепило сияние.

— Кто бы там ни был, не думаю, что он — назгул, — совсем тихо, больше для себя, пробормотал Сэм. — Не знаю, что будет, если мы пойдем вперед, но и позади ведь та же неизвестность. Нас вообще не должно было здесь очутиться, а теперь, как по мне, так все направления равны.  
Сэм замолк, и снова сказал, уже обращаясь к другу:  
— Можем и сбежать попробовать. Я не знаю. Решайте вы, мистер Фродо.

_— Долго будешь стоять в проходе?_ — снова отозвался голос, звонко рассыпавшись под сводами. — _Я ведь могу и передумать вас пускать_.

Сэм вздрогнул. Решать нужно было сейчас, и решать немедленно.

— Делать нечего, — досадливо вздохнул Фродо. — Не верю я ему.  
Хоббит прищурился, пытаясь подробнее разглядеть монолитно темный силуэт — бесполезно.  
Он сделал пару нерешительных шагов вперед и остановился. Разглядеть говорящего он не мог по прежнему, и глаза слезились от света при попытке долго смотреть в проем. Но, кажется, то был человек, просто одетый в темное, и, кажется, волосы у него были того же цвета, что у ненормального Дарэта. Так что же — тот сказал правду?

— Кто вы? — произнес Фродо. — Прежде, чем идти, мы хотим быть уверены, что это место безопасно.  
— Безопасно? — переспросил голос. — Не думаю. Безопаснее прочих? Возможно.

Не сказать, что этот ответ был именно тем, что Сэм желал услышать, с другой стороны — он рождал меньше сомнений в честности говорящего, нежели радостные уверения Дарэта.  
— Пойдёмте, мистер Фродо, — решился он наконец, взяв друга за руку.

Ещё несколько неуверенных шагов, и силуэт, стоявший на пороге, развернулся уходя вглубь комнаты, которую теперь стало видно.

Она была огромна, как и все помещения здесь. Освещенная отблесками пламени от многих свечей и камина у левой стены и разделенная четырьмя колоннами.  
Колонны устремлялись вверх — к потерявшемуся в неведомой высоте потолку — и, на сколько хоббит мог видеть, сплошь были покрыты крупным резным орнаментом. А стены уставляли книжные полки, заполненные до предела.  
Комната не была похожа на прочую крепость — темную и пустынную. Она и вовсе на Мордор не была похожа… Или всё же была?  
Хоббиты остановились в проёме, Сэм нашел взглядом обладателя голоса. Теперь он видел его отчетливо — золотые волосы, темная ткань одежды, но человек стоял к ним спиной — у одной из книжных полок, и будто вовсе забыл об их существовании.  
У стены справа виднелась ещё одна дверь. Человек указал на неё, так и не обернувшись.

— Умойтесь. Оба.

Коротко и четко — и это была далеко не просьба.

Несколько свечей отражались в огромном, идеально отполированном зеркале, подсвечивали огненными бликами текущую воду. Сэм впервые за много дней увидел своё отражение… И едва узнал.  
Встреть он в мирные дни хоббита, выглядящего подобным образом — решил бы, что тот тяжело болен. Впрочем, Фродо смотрелся ничуть не лучше.  
Чистая теплая вода смыла пыль и орочью кровь. Сэм, подумав, сделал несколько глотков — уж эта вода в любом случае была чище, чем та, что попадалась им в пути.

Когда они вернулись в комнату, незнакомец стоял, прислонившись спиной к колонне — впервые его лицо можно было разглядеть. Но, взглянув на него, хоббит подумал, что перед ними все ж не человек, а эльф. «И, — подумал он тут же, — откуда эльфу взяться здесь, в самом сердце Мордора?»

Незнакомец молча смотрел на них чересчур внимательным оценивающим взглядом — как раз таким, от которого делается неуютно. Сэм на секунду подумал, что, может быть, не до конца отмыл какое-нибудь пятно с носа, но эльф уже отвел взгляд, кивнув в сторону круглого стола в центре комнаты.  
Хоббит вопросительно взглянул на Фродо. Ему показалось, что он понял все правильно. И всё же он почему-то почувствовал себя неловко, усаживаясь на удобный резной стул. Тем более, что ноги с него не доставали до пола.  
Хозяин комнаты, отошедший к камину, вернулся к ним с тремя чашками и дымящимся чайником.

«Что?»  
На минуту Сэм позволил себе забыть о том, где находится, но теперь вспомнил — и кольнуло каким-то странным необъяснимым чувством. Хоббит не мог его понять до конца, но он точно знал, что этой комнаты _не могло_ быть здесь. А значит…  
Эльф как ни в чем не бывало разлил золотистую дымящуюся жидкость по чашкам. Сэм проводил его действия отвлеченным взглядом. Что ж, похоже, все происходящее только снится ему, ведь не может же такого быть на самом деле? Ему не следует даже удивляться.

Усевшись на дальний стул, эльф в тишине отпил от своей кружки. Молчание затягивалось.

— Простите… — пробормотал Фродо, неуютно поёрзав на стуле.  
Сэм встрепенулся, точно пробуждаясь. Нет, рано ещё отпускать события на самотек. Сон это или реальность — он узнает потом. А пока он должен помогать Фродо.

— Да, — подхватил он. — Мы тут это… Эээ…  
Он замолчал. Эльф посмотрел на него, и все невысказанные слова резко застряли в горле хоббита.  
— Извините, — предпринял Сэм ещё одну попытку. — А… Где это мы?

Эльф вздохнул. Сделал ещё один глоток из чашки (Сэм к своей так и не притронулся) и отставил её.

— Вы здесь, — сообщил он устало и в то же время спокойно. — Ну, и я тоже. Странное дело, правда?

В этот момент Сэм решил, что либо одинаково золотые с Дарэтом волосы у этих двоих — не совпадение, либо же, что тоже было вероятно, все обитатели этой башни без исключения, больны на голову.

— Я рад, что вы тоже находите это странным, — пробормотал Хранитель. Взгляд его метался: то на свою чашку, то на камин, то на собственные пальцы.  
— Дарэт, — произнес он. — Мы встретили его по пути. Теперь вы мне чем-то напомнили его… Неважно. Вы его знаете? Чем он занимается здесь?

Сэм посмотрел на Фродо — выходит, друг подумал о том же самом.

— Преимущественно, чепухой, — вздохнул златовласый. — Но порой бывает полезен, и лишь потому он всё ещё тут. А вот о вас двоих я не могу сказать того же, и потому спрошу, пожалуй: вы-то чего ради оказались _здесь_? В крепости, принадлежащей темному Владыке, полной орков и чудовищ? Разве ваше место — не в далеком зеленом Шире среди цветущих деревьев и уютных нор? Зачем вы покинули его и пришли сюда столь долгой и опасной дорогой?

Сэм мог сказать наверняка — ничего полезного они с Фродо из ответа не узнали. А ещё — златовласому эльфу, кем бы он ни был, известно о них подозрительно много. И это было определенно не к добру.  
Он подозрительно взглянул в стоящую перед ним чашку, от которой поднимался прозрачный пар. Жидкость пахла чем-то очень знакомым, сладким и цветочным, но чем именно — Сэм вспомнить не мог. Притрагиваться к чаю хоббит не спешил, несмотря даже на то, что сам эльф выпил из своей кружки уже половину.

— Чего ради-чего ради, — проворчал он, поняв, что Фродо на вопрос отвечать не собирается. — Я за мистером Фродо пошел, а сам он… Да вы так говорите, как будто бы его кто-то спрашивал! Мы бы и рады, может, в Шире оказаться и век эту крепость, провались она куда подальше, не видать, да только закрутилось оно всё так, что нет нам уже пути назад, наверное.

— Что же это? — переспросил эльф, будто бы несколько удивившийся его ответу, — выходит, твоего друга послали в Мордор, не спрашивая его самого?..

— И ты пошел? — златовласый обернулся уже к Фродо. — Просто пошел на край света с кольцом Врага на груди, потому что тебе так сказали?  
Он покачал головой, приложив по лбу левую ладонь.

Хранитель вздрогнул, как ошпаренный, быстро глянул на Сэма, на эльфа. Весь его вид выражал протест:  
— Нет! — вскинулся Фродо. — Я сам решился пойти на это! Кольцо досталось именно мне. Никто другой не смог бы этого сделать. Если бы не я, никто… Это был вопрос спасения Шира, всего Средиземья!

Хоббит судорожно сглотнул.  
Казалось, столь пламенный ответ вовсе не смутил эльфа. Лишь легкая улыбка неясного происхождения странно заиграла на его губах.  
— Так значит, ты решил, что можешь стать спасителем мира, Фродо Бэггинс? — переспросил он спокойно.  
— Неплохо, неплохо. Действительно — если не ты, то кто ещё-то? Уж точно не Гэндальф, не Элронд и не леди Галадриэль. Мудрые мира сего предпочли держаться от Единого подальше, и в Мордор не пошли… Интересно, почему?

Последний вопрос прозвучал так, будто эльфу это действительно было очень интересно. Он сделал соответствующий жест рукой и взглянул куда-то наверх, в очень далекий потолок, и Сэм при всем желании так и не смог до конца решить для себя — была ли то ирония, или же странный хозяин комнаты искренне задавался таким вопросом.  
В любом случае, нравился он Сэму все меньше и меньше. Мистер Фродо заслуживал… Уж явно не насмешек от какого-то непонятного эльфа!  
Беда была в том, что сам хоббит не знал что сказать. Его никогда не посвящали в подробности происходящего, и потому теперь он даже не мог возразить. А Фродо тоже молчал, и за столом царила гробовая тишина, которую нарушил стук чашки об стол, когда эльф, как ни в чем ни бывало, сделал ещё глоток.

— Думаешь, у них были какие-то важные и удивительные причины? — спросил он. — Ну пусть так, а всё же… Ты никогда не задумывался о том что было бы, если б ты с самого начала отказался нести на себе этот груз? Не задумывался? А хочешь, я скажу тебе?

Эльф улыбался во весь рот, его глаза искрились смехом. Похоже, в отличии от хоббитов, он находил происходящий диалог просто ужасно веселым.  
— Гэндальфу пришлось бы искать иной способ, и… О, я уверяю тебя, он бы его нашел. У него ведь не было иного выхода, верно? Но ты принял свою участь, не задавая лишних вопросов… Идеальный герой.

Веселье исчезло с его лица также быстро, как появилось, а на последних словах в голосе мелькнула грусть. Эльф вздохнул, допив остатки из своей кружки и наполнив её снова.  
— Герой? — задумчиво спросил он, взглянув Фродо в глаза. — Герой, — последовал утвердительный приговор.  
— Выпей чаю, герой, — грустно посоветовал эльф. — Не отравлен, честное слово, а пока ты пьёшь, подумай вот над чем: ты взялся спасать мир от темного владыки, прошел через половину земли чтобы уничтожить своего врага…  
Но хоть раз, хоть раз, Фродо Бэггинс, ты задумался о том, кто он — этот твой враг? Что ты знаешь о владельце этой башни? От чего именно ты спасешь мир, уничтожив его? И почему мудрые используют для этой цели именно тебя?

— Что я знаю о Нём? — мрачно переспросил Фродо, почти прошептав последнее слово. — Не больше, чем рассказали мне слухи и легенды. Но разве они лгут?  
И почему… Почему вы вообще мне все это говорите? В чём убеждаете? Но, хорошо — против кого я, по вашему, сражаюсь?

— Я говорю это, потому что мне интересно, — спокойно ответил эльф. — Мне правда интересно, о чем ты думал все это время, пока шел сюда. На что надеялся, во что верил. Почему, в конце-концов, устоял перед искушением взять Кольцо себе…

Он прищурился теперь, подперев руками голову и глядя на хоббита совсем в упор. Сэму, однако, этот взгляд, полный искреннего интереса, показался тяжелым. И он был малодушно рад тому, что хозяин комнаты допрашивает не его.  
Тот, между тем, продолжал:  
— Ты можешь сказать, что власть и слава, которые оно даёт, без нужды тебе, но разве не был бы то способ спасти мир, как ты того желаешь? Взять Кольцо себе, ниспровергнуть его создателя и затем, если хочешь, спокойно уничтожить его в Ородруине. Почему ты не пошел этим простым путем? Что удержало тебя?

Он замолчал, всё так же пристально разглядывая темноволосого хоббита. Бледное, усталое до полусмерти лицо, налипшие на лоб кудри, яростную обиду в серых глазах…

Сэм тоже молчал. Он для себя ответ на заданный вопрос знал с недавних пор.  
С тех самых пор как отказался быть Сэмуайзом Могучим, Героем Всего Мира.  
Тогда он не взял Кольцо просто потому что знал наверняка, что это бесполезно. Что здесь, в Мордоре, Саурон сразу же увидит его и уничтожит. И всё будет кончено.  
Но он нёс Кольцо всего два дня, показавшихся целой кошмарной вечностью. А Фродо?  
Он бросил мимолетный взгляд в сторону друга. Кольца он не увидел — цепочка уходила под рубашку

Но вот они сидят тут, теряют время. А между тем, их миссия не закончена. Если этот странный эльф не собирается звать назгулов и отдавать их на растерзание Саурону, то, может, он поможет им с их делом? Или хоть дорогу до выхода покажет?

— Для вас, возможно, — начал Фродо тоном немного более резким, чем хотел изначально, — этот путь и прост.  
Низвергнуть Саурона? Кто он, а кто я, даже если я обладаю Кольцом? У него — сила, крепость, назгулы… Я — простой хоббит, который и сражается-то ради возвращения на родину. Если я оставлю Кольцо себе — больше не буду прежним, не смогу вернуться в Шир, все это лишится смысла… И Кольцо не переделаешь. Оно не подчинится мне полностью, а в самый ответственный момент… Просто соскользнет с пальца. Ну, или меня попросту уничтожат ещё раньше… Хоть эти назгулы, одного хватит.

По сути — Фродо сказал то же самое, о чем подумал сам Сэм. И это неожиданно радовало.  
В последние кошмарно долгие дни они почти ни о чем не говорили. Тем более, не пришло бы ему в голову задавать и без того измотанному до предела Хранителю подобные вопросы. Но теперь он знал наконец-то, о чем все это время размышлял друг. И это было несравнимо лучше тех ужасов, которые напридумывал себе он сам.

— Здравый смысл, значит, — усмехнулся эльф. — Надо же, я-то думал, что герои себя такими вещами не обременяют. Ладно, принято, ты прав. Хоббит с Кольцом против Темного Майа, это самое Кольцо создавшего — это действительно сомнительное противостояние.

Он задумчиво смотрел теперь куда-то вдаль, а Сэм с внутренним негодованием разглядывал собственные чистые пальцы. Пусть этот ненормальный пока и не сдал их Саурону, сносить его насмешки хоббит не собирался, но хуже того — не мог понять, чего именно эльф от них добивается. Чаю налил — как радушный хозяин, а в остальном — кажется, попали они с Фродо туда, куда не надо было попадать. С другой стороны — тут было светло и чисто, не было орков и назгулов, и вообще можно было посидеть и дать отдых уставшим ногам. Хотя лично он предпочел бы поспать где-нибудь очень далеко отсюда.

Сэм задумчиво взглянул во всё еще полную кружку, увидев свое отражение на поверхности жидкости. И, приподняв её, аккуратно сделал маленький глоток, прислушавшись к собственному состоянию.  
И как ни странно, задыхаться и корчиться в судорогах он не начал, и паралич его не скрутил. Только по венам заструилось приятное тепло.  
«Да вроде неплохо», — решил он наконец и глотнул побольше.  
Чай отдавал шоколадом и какими-то пряностями, был слегка терпким, но всё равно просто очень удивительно вкусным. Но ярче всего в нем прослеживался ещё один аромат, и глубоко задумавшись, Сэм понял, что он ему напоминает.  
«Да это ж вишня так цвела в саду у старого мастера Бильбо. Прям точь-в-точь. Вот чудеса-то!», — подумал хоббит и, больше не сомневаясь, принялся помаленьку поглощать содержимое кружки.

— Вы узнали все, что хотели? — устало осведомился Фродо.  
— Всё? — Эльф чуть приподнял брови. — О нет, не думаю. Впрочем на большую часть вопросов, которыми я задаюсь, ты всё равно вряд ли сумеешь ответить, потому и задавать их тебе или твоему другу смысла нет…  
Как вы здесь очутились, я уже знаю — это всё необыкновенная орочья тупость в сочетании с в кои-то веки принесшими пользу идеями Дарэта. Пожалуй, следующим вопросом, по логике, будет: «что вы оба собираетесь делать теперь?»

В этот раз он бросил заинтересованный взгляд и на Сэма тоже. Хоббит быстро уткнулся носом в кружку. 

— Продолжите свой унылый поход к Ородруину? — продолжал эльф. — А, вы же знаете, что с тех пор как Единое нашлось, у Саммат Наур денно и нощно стоит стража, которая притащит вас сюда же?  
Он усмехнулся, чуть поправив упавшую на лицо прядь золотых волос и его слова были прямо-таки пронизаны ехидным любопытством.  
И это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло.

— Нет у нас другого выхода, — сердито сказал Сэм, не отрывая взгляда от поверхности чая. — Только недостижимая цель, долг, и это дурацкое Кольцо в довесок, разрази его гром!

Он нахмурился, грозно разглядывая идеально отполированную поверхность столешницы.  
— Есть там стража или нет — путь у нас всё равно только один, и другого не предвидится, — продолжил он, видя, что друг молчит. — Впрочем, коль по- вашему это глупо — спорить не стану. Но вопрос-то вы зря нам задаёте. Мистер Фродо может и говорит, что сам всё это решил, да он и решил — он же светоч, кристальная душа, вона как фиал Владычицы. Только решение было — согласиться или нет на то, что за нас нарешали другие, вот и весь сказ!

— А я вот вижу другой путь, — возразил эльф. — Разворачиваетесь по кругу, как можно быстрее покидаете эту страну и возвращаетесь в Шир. Или, если так уж не терпится встретиться с Багровым Оком, я это могу устроить и без бесполезного похода к местному вулкану. Вы только скажите.

Он пожал плечами, снова непонятно улыбнувшись. А у Сэма эти слова пробудили вновь уснувшую было тревогу. Нет, нет, вовсе они не в безопасности. Да и этот… Да кем бы он ни был, он им скорее враг, чем друг.

Фродо с тихим стуком поставил чашку на стол.  
— Нет, такая встреча в наши планы не входила, — покачал головой хоббит, стараясь не выдавать волнения.  
— Но стража у Ородруина — серьезное препятствие, Сэм. Это не четверка глупых орков и не дикий паук. Тут одной удачи маловато будет, пусть до того она нам и улыбалась. — он устало вздохнул.  
— А путь назад нам заказан, — медленно произнес Фродо. — Идти вперед — значит надеяться на чудо, а на то чтобы вернуться нам попросту не хватит сил. Так что нам остается? — вопросил он, обращаясь, наверное, к себе самому.

Хозяин комнаты молчал, отвлеченно глядя в никуда. Похоже — задумался о чем-то своем, может и вовсе не обратив внимания на слова хоббитов.

— Я, Мистер Фродо, с вами пойду, куда б вы не выбрали, — вздохнул Сэм. — А вот выбрать, простите, не помогу — вы же знаете, я для важных решений не гожусь. Не оставил бы тогда вас после того чудовища проклятого — может мы б здесь и не оказались никогда. А теперь что — вы ж сами понимаете, Кольцо у вас, да и… — хоббит понизил голос -…Он-то тоже где-то тут рядом совсем.  
Так что если уж вы меня спросите — я вам скажу, что перво-наперво надобно нам с вами убраться отсюда как можно дальше. А потом уже решать — идти нам к Ородруину или не идти.

Сэм уверенно взглянул в глаза другу, найдя в них неопределенность. Тогда он решительно набрал воздуху в грудь, повернувшись к эльфу.

— Так что благодарим за чай, но нам пора, — сказал он, отставив кружку. — Если можете показать нам выход отсюда — будем очень признательны, ну, а нет — пойдём искать сами.

Эльф отвлекся от своих мыслей. Взглянул на хоббита очень задумчиво, с интересом. Сэм вдруг обнаружил, что не может шевельнуться под этим взглядом. Это пугало.

— Ну что вы, — протянул он, улыбнувшись уже как-то совсем нехорошо. — Неужели боитесь злоупотребить моим гостеприимством? Право же, не стоит.  
Видите ли, для меня довольно любопытно узнать ваше решение прежде чем мы расстанемся. А в этом мире осталось мало вещей, вызывающих у меня любопытство, поэтому я помогу вам покинуть эту башню только после того, как я его услышу.

Улыбка эльфа сделалась совершенно невинной, только в глазах по прежнему плясали чуждые искорки.

_— Давай, Фродо Бэггинс, скажи мне, что победит в тебе_ , — сказал он, и его неизменно-спокойный голос наполнила сила. — Здравый смысл, на который ты опирался всю дорогу чтоб не кануть под власть Единого? Или геройство ради цели, которую избрал не ты? Потому что мне действительно очень-очень интересно.

Последние слова были сказаны почти шепотом. Хозяин комнаты не мигая смотрел на Хранителя и что-то неуловимое протянулось между ними. Точно сам воздух искрился от напряжения. Сэм не знал, не понимал в чем дело, но все равно чувствовал — на этот вопрос Фродо уже не может не ответить.

  
Серые глаза с редкими золотыми искорками смотрели на него, не мигая. В сгустившемся воздухе повисло напряжение — словно перед грозой.  
Подобного выбора Фродо не приходилось делать со времен распада Братства. Но тогда обстоятельства были иные, как и последствия его решения. А сейчас?

«Помогу вам покинуть эту башню»?  
Значит ли это, что независимо от его выбора, их отпустят восвояси? Или у фразы имелось еще одно, менее приятное значение?  
Хорошо. Он выбирает возвращаться. Кольцо рано или поздно достанется Врагу. А они либо умрут по пути, либо и правда каким-то образом доберутся до дома. А еще в любом случае — сведут к нулю весь их полный трудностей и тягот поход…  
Перед мысленным взором пронеслись многие сказанные им вслед слова поддержки. Галадриэль, Элронд, Гэндальф. В них по-настоящему видели надежду, и не только они. Пусть, пусть даже он, Фродо, был лишь средством исполнить то, чего другие опасались. Если он вернется… Это будет провал. Его, может, никто и не обвинит на виду. Но сам он со своей совестью вряд ли справится.  
А если он выбирает идти дальше…  
Впереди хорошо охраняемый Ородруин, и это препятствие может стать для них с Сэмом последним. Кольцо опять же достанется Врагу.  
Жить хоббиту хотелось, еще как. Но мучительное чувство, что именно в этой ситуации поступить эгоистично и бросить все, будет неправильным, не отпускало его. И это не было просто «геройством». В какой-то момент уничтожение Кольца стало главной целью жизни Фродо, и так просто отпустить эту идею он уже не мог, несмотря на попытки «здравого смысла» его образумить. Он ведь не пытается низвергнуть его Создателя, чтобы получить Величие, или еще какие-то там сложности. Он попросту хочет закончить наконец то, за что взялся! Тем более, когда они уже у цели.

Безумие, то, что сейчас скажет, это же просто безумие, у него есть последняя попытка не…

Да была не была! Надоело! Они пойдут дальше, нет у них другого пути! Лучше пытаться из последних сил, чем пустить все на самотек, пусть даже нет шансов!

— Я скажу, — через силу выдохнул наконец Фродо. — Как бы кто это ни назвал. Глупостью или чем еще, но мы должны…

Фродо решительно смял в кулак легкую ткань рубашки и цепочку с Кольцом на ней… Он нащупал только цепочку. Оборванную цепочку в том месте, где раньше совершенно точно висело Кольцо. Хоббит не мог видеть, как резко он побледнел.  
Он хотел сказать — отправиться к Ородруину, но отправляться туда как-то вдруг стало незачем.

— Подождите… — выговорил он одними губами, — стойте… Кольцо, оно…  
«Куда оно подевалось?!»

Одним резким движением он сдернул с себя цепочку, желая убедиться собственными глазами. Но и они не соврали — в руке лежала лишь цепочка без Кольца, и пара звеньев на ней были оборваны. Хоббит лихорадочно пошарил по карманам жилетки и брюк — нет, нигде нет!  
Он мельком оглядел комнату, пол, бросил взгляд на дверь… Цепочка могла порваться, когда его несли орки? Когда они с Сэмом плутали по коридорам башни? Нет же, он точно помнил при себе Кольцо еще когда их нес Дарэт! В какой-то момент их пути оно начало тяжелеть, а потом снова вернулось к прежнему весу.

Сэм вскочил из-за стола.   
— Мистер Фродо? — воскликнул он, всплеснув руками и схватившись за голову. — Ну как же, как же так! Что же нам делать? Проклятье! Проклятое Кольцо! Проклятая башня! Ну что же?!..

Сэм в отчаянии замер, махнул рукой. И вдруг поймал взгляд эльфа.  
— Ну хоть вы помогите нам! — с болью обратился он, не зная уже что ещё ему делать. — Мы Его где-то здесь потеряли, это точно. Но если Оно достанется Саурону, то всё пойдёт прахом! Вы же понимаете…

В лице эльфа ничего не дрогнуло. Ни сочувствия, ни страха пред произошедшим. Он медленно поднес к лицу правую руку, поправив прядь волос.  
— Думаю, Кольцо вернулось к тому, кому принадлежит по праву, Сэм Гэмджи.

Голос хозяина комнаты прозвучал тише обычного. Он выпрямился, став выше. И медленно сложил обе руки на столешнице. Взгляд Фродо машинально упал на золотое Кольцо на пальце эльфа, и символы Единого сияли так же ярко, как каминный огонь за спиной… Его Создателя?

— Слишком поздно, Фродо Бэггинс. Твоя миссия окончена.

Что.  
Нет. Быть не может. Как?  
Когда это произошло?!  
Хоббит почувствовал, что не может выдохнуть, а пальцы отчаянно сжимают ставшую бесполезной цепочку. Испуга пока что не было. Был просто шок и медленное осознание.  
— Вы… — произнес Фродо с трудом, не отрывая взгляд от Кольца. — Так это вы. Не может быть…

Он вдруг выдохнул резко, и сорвался с места, упершись спиной в колонну.

— Двадцать одна минута, — объявил тот, так и не встав из-за стола. — А ты не очень быстро соображаешь, да?  
Камень колонны холодил спину. Повисла минутная тишина. Фродо чувствовал, что его мысли разбегаются.  
Они же совсем не хотели, чтобы так… Чтобы Кольцо досталось… Теперь он точно провалил миссию! Почему они не заметили, не додумались до этого раньше?! Но ведь… он, Фродо, всегда представлял себе Врага, как нечто ужасное и бесформенное, но обязательно страшное. Никак не эльфа в комнате с чаем и камином! Ох, он же еще и напоил их чаем!..  
А Сэм?..

Сэм понял, что окончательно утратил нить всего происходящего. Последние фразы прозвучали для него совершеннейшей белибердой, и если относительно эльфа он мог счесть, что тот всего лишь очередной сумасшедший, то друг на сумасшедшего не походил отнюдь, пусть даже его лицо и выражало нечто странное.

— Мистер Фродо?.. — нерешительно обратился он, посмотрев по очереди на друга и на стол, за которым сидел хозяин комнаты. — Какая двадцать одна минута?  
— Ну скажи ему, что ли, — нарушил тишину хозяин комнаты. — А то как-то даже неловко получается.

Фродо перестал пытаться что-либо понимать. Он медленно перевел взгляд на друга.  
— Руки, — прошептал он на ухо Сэму, — посмотри на его руки. Символы Кольца… Горят только на пальце того, кто его создал. Ты понимаешь? Понимаешь?!

Спустя одну только секунду, ещё даже не осознав всего смысла фразы Фродо, Сэм увидел Кольцо.  
Единое сияло на чужой руке, отбрасывая пламенные блики, но эльф совершенно не спешил исчезать. А ещё соседнего пальца у него не было…  
Хоббит с отчаянием взглянул на четырехпалую руку… Врага, на Кольцо, символы которого горели ярко, как угли. Слишком поздно.

Не-эльф опять наполнил собственную чашку из чайника и некоторое время молчал и сосредоточенно пил. Потом он отставил её и вздохнул.

  
— Ну что, — снова сказал он, даже несколько грустно. — Услуга, оказанная мне вами, поистине неоценима. Как думаешь, Фродо Бэггинс, стоило оно того? А может было бы проще отдать Кольцо Кхамулу и остаться в Шире, прожить спокойную и мирную жизнь, которая теперь тебе не светит? Не светит, кстати, отнюдь не потому что вы встретились со мной, — продолжал тот. — Просто пока ты носил Кольцо, оно успело прожечь в тебе здоровенную дыру. Помогут тебе разве что Валар на Заокраинном Западе, но им обычно нет дела до проигравших героев. А жаль.

Фродо все еще стоял, прислонившись к колонне. Сэм тяжело вздохнул, сделав шаг назад и встав поближе к нему. Вроде бы он всё и понял, но будто бы не до конца. А ещё от этого почему-то не было так страшно, как он раньше думал. Больше грустно. Причем настолько, что хоть плачь в три ручья.  
— Эх, не увидим мы больше Шир, Мистер Фродо, — тихонько сказал он другу. — И Рози я не увижу, и старика моего. А жалко-то как, как жалко! Хотел бы я, чтоб все это закончилось иначе.

Он ощутил, как Фродо сжал его руку.  
— Не светит, так не светит, — угрюмо пробормотал хоббит. — А что тогда светит? Мы закончим свои жизни здесь, в Барад-Дуре?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами… Враг. И слова его звучали вполне искренне.  
— Это больше от вас зависит. Моё предложение не изменилось: покиньте мою страну, возвращайтесь в Шир и никогда больше не ввязывайтесь в дела, значение которых не можете осмыслить.

Сэм с трудом сообразил, что именно желает от него Саурон — тот самый, которым их пугали древние сказания и люди вокруг. А теперь они стоят перед ним… И в самом деле!  
Мимолетное облегчение снизошло на Сэма. Кажется, Враг предложил им то, чего он сам желал всем сердцем.  
В голове звучали все слова Мудрых о Враге, его хитрости и коварстве, и о том, что ему никогда нельзя верить. Только вот при всем желании Сэм не мог понять, зачем Саурону сейчас их обманывать. Бросил бы в темницу обоих, приставил стража понадежней — и дело с концом.

— Да мы бы с радостью, — пробормотал он, избегая смотреть в сторону Врага. — Честно. Правда, мистер Фродо?  
— Да. Я тоже мечтаю убраться отсюда прочь и навсегда все забыть. Но…  
Прошу прощения, — продолжил он бесцветно, — боюсь, через пару минут я вообще не смогу принимать какие-либо решения.

Сэм встревоженно взглянул на друга. Глаза того нехорошо блестели. Казалось — Фродо и впрямь вот уже сейчас осядет на ковер без сознания, оставив его наедине с Сауроном.

— Так и быть, приму их за тебя, — сообщил Враг, и теперь, когда Сэм знал, кто с ними говорит, эти слова показались ему весьма зловещими.

— Проявлю великодушие и помогу вам покинуть Мордор, хоть вы и не просили об этом вслух. Поедете в Минас Тирит, к своему старому другу и попробуете объяснить ему, почему посылать лазутчиков в мои земли нехорошо. Сейчас… Да ты лучше сядь, а то и впрямь сознание потеряешь, а я ещё с тобой не договорил.

Сэм услышал, как изменился голос, выразив одновременно повеление и ещё что-то смутно знакомое, чего хоббит не определил. Усталое, тяжелое и пресное. Фродо и правда сел. Но не на стул, а на пол, видимо предпочтя не приближаться к Саурону ни на шаг.

— Сейчас я проявлю еще большее великодушие, — продолжал говорить Враг. — Обеспечу вас в достаточном количестве чистой водой и хорошей пищей на время, которое уйдет на организацию вашей будущей поездки. Выделю какую-нибудь нормальную комнату, запирать не буду, но, ради Эру, постарайтесь просто просидеть эти дни в ней и не доставить мне проблем.  
Надо сказать, лично вам повезло, что вы встретили Дарэта и он отвел вас сюда. Потому что если б вы забрели, например, в те же загоны… Что ж, я достал бы Единое из желудка крылатого коня. Но от вас бы к тому времени не осталось бы и косточки.

Эти слова были сказаны таким тоном, будто Саурон говорил о погоде, но почему-то Сэм очень живо представил себе описанную ситуацию. И поёжился.

— Сейчас глухая ночь, и я уже точно не стану поднимать кого-то на уши из-за вас, так что вам придется попробовать уснуть где-нибудь здесь, благо комната большая. Но только, я вас умоляю, не совершайте глупостей! Вот теперь можешь терять сознание, если хочешь.

Прежде Сэм и подумать не смел, что создатель Кольца вообще способен проявлять великодушие, но на удивление сил уже не было.  
Что ж, поспать на полу будет роскошью после камней и холодной земли.  
— Пойдём туда, Сэм, — кивнул Фродо в сторону самого дальнего угла комнаты — у самой двери.

Хоббит подозрительно взглянул в сторону стола. Потом — неуверенно — на друга.  
Да, он тоже устал так, что ноги подкашивались, но в то же время был совершенно точно уверен, что в этой комнате он ни за что не уснет. С другой стороны — наверное стоило сделать, как Он сказал. Что зря злить? Фродо и так уже настрадался в пути, как бы чего хуже не вышло.

Подумав так, Сэм коротко кивнул, всё же не удержавшись от еще одного быстрого, полного опасений взгляда. И медленно пошел за Фродо к двери, отчетливо чувствуя, что Враг смотрит им в спины. Хоббит постарался отрешиться от этого поганого ощущения, но тщетно. И расстилая на полированном полу серый плащ он не мог отделаться от назойливых мыслей о том, что завтра они могут уже не проснуться.


	3. Мордор

Сэм вздрогнул, просыпаясь. Некий громкий звук прорезал его сон. Спустя секунду после пробуждения он уже узнал в нём голос Фродо и резко сел, оглядываясь вокруг: комната без окон с полированными каменными стенами. Но на темницу вроде не похоже…

Друг сидел на полу около огромной кровати, с которой только что свалился. Протерев глаза, Сэм понял, что и сам спал на такой же — слаженной под человеческий размер.  
Чувствовал он себя весьма замечательно. Впервые за долгие месяцы тело не болело от жесткости земли или камней. Хоббит отдохнул и выспался в чистой мягкой кровати, в тепле и уюте. Вот только…  
Он снова бросил взгляд на друга, потом на себя, и понял, что ему не померещилось — одежда на них сменилась. Новая рубашка со штанами ощущались чистыми и удобными, но их черный цвет Сэму совсем не понравился.

Две широченные кровати, тумбочки, на которые кто-то уже сложил их вещи аккуратной стопкой, книжный шкаф, стол и стулья… По сравнению с их походными полевыми условиями, эта обстановка казалась раем.

— Где это мы? — пробормотал Сэм, хмурясь, — Что за?..

В ответ на вопрос со дна памяти всплыли наконец воспоминания о прошлом дне.  
Огромная комната с камином. Чай. Златовласый эльф… Не эльф, совсем нет.

Кольцо у Саурона. Всё кончено…  
Но они ещё живы.

— Мистер Фродо, — нерешительно позвал Сэм, все еще сидя под красным мягким одеялом. — Ну и дела! Мне ведь всё это не приснилось, верно? Мы вчера встретили Саурона, он напоил нас чаем и посоветовал убираться в Шир. А потом велел не совершать глупостей. Вот только, кажется, главную из них мы уже совершили…

Фродо молча посмотрел на друга, моргнул, и выражение его лица резко изменилось. Хоббит смял в кулак ткань рубашки на груди, но нащупал лишь пустоту.  
— Так мы и правда это сделали, — тихо произнес он. — Отдали Кольцо Врагу…  
Провалили мы все, Сэм, — грустно утвердил он. — Вот так-то…  
И что теперь? Он вчера, кажется, говорил, что позволит нам уйти — вернуться в Минас-Тирит, — Фродо слегка усмехнулся. — Вернуться! Я до сих пор не верю, что мы остались живы.

— Да я ведь тоже, Мистер Фродо, — развел руками Сэм. — Я ж уверен был, что нас казнят тут же, коли попадемся. А тут — постели чистые, да, вон, смотрите-ка, завтрак на столе — все как у людей приличных!  
Знаете, раз уж такое дело, давайте найдем тут умывальник да поедим. Не знаю, как вы, а я рад буду съесть чего-нибудь кроме лембаса.

Фродо быстро кивнул — он был только за.

Умывальник со всеми удобствами обнаружился за маленькой дверкой в углу рядом со шкафом. Висевшее над раковиной зеркало оказалось небольшим, но идеально чистым. Сэм приметил, что его отражение выглядит уже не так устало, но подозрительно растерянно. Впрочем, оно было неудивительно.

***

— …Вот так все и началось.

Сэм помолчал несколько секунд, заметив, что уже долгое время нервно перебирает пальцы.  
— Утром же мы с Мистером Фродо проснулись в своей комнате. Кровати, сменная одежда, еда… Все было — вот как во сне, особенно вчерашний день.  
Мы долго размышляли, что теперь делать, но так ни к чему не пришли. Мы оба были ну просто… Полностью сбиты с толку.

Гэндальф мерно шагал вперед. Он не смотрел на него, но хоббит догадывался, что маг внимательно слушает.

— Вам удивительно повезло оказаться полезными в его глазах. Никому не пожелал бы иной участи… — вздохнул тот. — Я слушаю тебя, Сэм. Помни, любые подробности важны.

Тот коротко вздохнул.  
— Так вот. Мы сидели в комнате до самого вечера. А потом пришел он…

***

К этому моменту позавтракавшие, пообедавшие и поужинавшие хоббиты сидели за столом, несколько уныло листая книгу об очень древних событиях, заботливо переведенную кем-то на вестрон. Все произошедшее было обсуждено десятикратно в самых разных эмоциональных тональностях, и кажется, они оба даже успели смириться с неизвестностью, ожидавшей их где-то впереди.

— Сильмариллы, — вздыхал Сэм. — Красивые, конечно, камушки, и всё такое, но Мистер Фродо, я так в толк и не взял — что в них было такого? Свечку зажги — так она тоже светится, да руки жжет. Кольцо это треклятое — и то полезней было. Невидимым становиться, Мистеру Бильбо вон как помогло когда-то. А от этих толку никакого. Хотя и вреда меньше.

Он размашисто взмахнул рукой, чуть не сшибив со стола стоящую тут же чашку с чаем и ойкнул.

— Думаю, Гэндальф или Владычица тебе бы сейчас возразили да сказали что умное, — вздохнул Фродо. — А я с тобой согласен. Но, опять же, древние легенды — равно что сказки. Нам сейчас не узнать, было оно так взаправду или нет.

В тот же момент раздался стук в дверь, и оба хоббита застыли, переглянувшись.

— Второй ужин? — неуверенно предположил Сэм, косясь на часы, показывавшие половину одиннадцатого. — Как завтрак, только ужин. Кто знает, как у них тут заведено, в Мордоре этом.

Фродо покосился на дверь.  
— Заходите, — как можно увереннее откликнулся он.

И не удержался, прикрыл рот рукой, охнув от удивления, смешанного с тревогой — знакомые глаза с золотыми всполохами смотрели прямо на них.

С совершенным спокойствием Майрон подвинул к себе третий стул, откуда-то взявшийся в углу комнаты, и подсел к хоббитам, мельком проглядев текст на перевернутой странице.

— Считалось, что Сильмариллы содержат в себе судьбы Арды, — сообщил он таким голосом, словно продолжал прерванный разговор. — Великая глупость. Ни их создатель, ни кто-либо из валар не сумел найти им практическое применение.

Он скучающе перевернул страницу, не глядя ни на кого из хоббитов.

— Легенды, Истории, Идея, символом которой они были. Ценность камней была не в них самих, но в том, что о них думали те, кто их желал. Лишь иллюзия, гораздо сильнее любой, что можно создать магическим путём. Великий самообман всего населения Арды.

Сэм не мог понять, говорит ли столь неожиданный посетитель с ними, или он просто зашел порассуждать над книжкой, а они двое тут вообще лишние. В любом случае, чувствовал хоббит себя весьма неуютно, пусть даже Саурон оказался на другой стороне стола.  
Тут Сэм с удивлением заметил, что тот снова пьёт чай. Кажется, произнося свою тираду, Враг успел подвинуть к себе стоящий на столе чайник и достать откуда-то третью чашку, которой до этого на столе точно не стояло.  
Ах да, каким-то невероятным образом из носика чайника шел пар, хотя он остыл уже два часа назад.

— Дети Эру так любят верить в ложь, что придумывают себе сами. Впрочем, и великие Айнур подвержены этому не меньше. Возможно, это свойство любого живого существа, не задающегося периодически вопросами о том во что оно верит и почему, — сказал Враг, подняв взгляд и каким-то невероятным образом умудряясь смотреть на них обоих одновременно.  
— Но ложь растёт и распространяется. Те, кто обманул себя, убеждают других в том, во что верят сами. И легче всего это выходит с теми, кто предпочитает беспрекословно слушать более мудрых, не задавая лишних вопросов.

Постойте. А это еще к чему? Похоже на…  
И тут Фродо понял.

— Так-то оно так, — сказал хоббит. — Но и их можно понять. В иной ситуации, знаете, и не разберешься без «мудрых». Лучше верить во что-то одно неправильное, чем путаться в слухах и верить всему сразу. А правда — она все равно всегда всплывет.

— Однажды, — согласился Саурон очень серьёзно, кивнув головой. — Но порой слишком поздно даже для айнур, а более всего для тех, кому дано покинуть пределы этого маленького мира.  
Ты совершил глупый поступок, Фродо Бэггинс. Безусловно, героический, и даже, как-то ни парадоксально, заслуживающий уважения, но глупый. И этим ты мало отличаешься от тех, кто следовал за Феанором в Средиземье. Я не имею в виду тех, кто преследовал личные цели, как леди Артанис, к примеру. Тех, кто слепо поверил тому, кто был убедителен.

Он грустно вздохнул, изящным движением крутанув в руке наполовину полную чашку. И продолжал:  
— Но Рок был на твоей стороне. И как некогда судьба хранила леди Лютиэн и её печального человека, так теперь несмотря на все мои усилия ты оставался неуловим. Столь долго, что мне даже стало страшно.

Его лицо приобрело странное выражение и снова нельзя было понять, правду ли говорит хозяин башни, или же смеется одной ему понятной шутке. А может, то и другое одновременно?

— Но вот ты здесь. И я, признаться, не могу понять смысла случившегося. Не мог же Рок хранить тебя от моего взора и силы лишь для того чтобы любезно осуществить доставку Единого прямиком ко мне домой? Каким столь важным смыслом наполнен твой путь сейчас? А может быть, дело не в тебе, а в тех, кто остался рядом?

— Очень возможно, — негромко произнес Фродо, впрочем его взгляд выказывал определенные сомнения, — Мы верили в победу. Все те, кого мы встречали по пути, все участники Братства прикладывали последние силы, чтобы исполнить миссию. Помогли те, кого я давно знал и на кого рассчитывал — Гэндальф, Мерри, Пин… Но самое главное, — Фродо бросил мимолетный теплый взгляд на Сэма, — я не остался один по дороге в Мордор.

— Верно. Почему ты пошел за своим другом, Сэмуайз Гэмджи? Дело чести?

Хоббит вздрогнул от столь неожиданного обращения и рывком поднял голову, натолкнувшись на ровный изучающий взгляд. Сэм неуютно повёл плечами. Признаться, он предпочел бы, чтоб Саурон вовсе не обращал на него внимания.

— Да какая тут честь, — угрюмо махнул рукой хоббит, не знавший толком что ему делать. Он не то что бы любил рассуждать вслух, тем более, в разговоре с таким собеседником.

— Мы, хоббиты, своих не бросаем. Мерри с Пином бы тоже с нами пошли, коль Мистер Фродо не захотел бы идти один.

— Однако, не пошли, — перебил Саурон. — Это ты догадался вернуться на берег к лодкам, единственный из всех участников вашего унылого похода. И хоть дунадан и эльф услышали сокрытое в словах Гондорского наследника, они не предугадали действий мистера Фродо, в отличии от тебя. Ты сопровождал его весь поход и если бы это понадобилось, попытался бы сразиться даже со мной чтобы защитить его. Скажешь нет?

Он тихо рассмеялся, и отвернувшись от опешившего Сэма, продолжил говорить.

— Смотри, Фродо Бэггинс, ты имел одну великую цель, но более её нет. А твой друг иной. Он не ставит себе великих целей сверх собственного понимания. Он только каждый день помаленьку делает то, что считает правильным вне зависимости от того насколько это тяжело и опасно. Его не ведёт слепая вера. И потому это он будет героем до конца своей жизни. Он, а не ты.

Больше всего на свете Сэм хотел крикнуть «Замолчите!». Фразы Саурона, насмешливые и почему-то кажущиеся правильными, застали его врасплох. До боли в горле обидно было за мистера Фродо и Неправильно, так неправильно было то, что тот не возражает в ответ на эти кощунственные слова.

— Неправда, — наконец выдохнул он, тщетно пытаясь задавить в голосе обиду и возмущение, изо всех сил напоминая себе что они не в том положении чтобы кричать на собеседника. — Это всё до последнего слова неправильно. И никакой я не герой, и никогда не хотел им быть! Если б я знал, что тут в этом вашем большом мире, я бы спрятался под кухонный стол и меня бы силой никуда за пределы Шира не вытащили!

Он задохнулся, увидев что Враг по прежнему улыбается. И потерянно оглянулся на Фродо в поисках поддержки.

— Вот Фродо другое дело, — сам не зная зачем спорит, продолжил хоббит тише. — Его никто никуда силой не тянул. Он в Мордор пошел через пол земли, ничего сам толком не зная. Поверил Гэндальфу, ну и что же? Одни только ваши назгулы его слова подтвердили распрекрасно. Это ж надо — по Заскочью такая жуть разъезжать начала. Тут немудрено решить, что их Хозяин ничем не лучше, а скорее наоборот. Кольцо ещё это с Голлумом к нему впридачу. Гэндальф сказал — эта тварь скользкая раньше хоббитом была, пока, значится, с Прелестью её не встретилась. Да и Мордор с этой чернильной темнотищей не то что бы производит впечатление места, где тебя будут гостеприимно поить чаем! — у Сэма кончился воздух и он замолк.

— Ладно, — сказал Саурон, крайне внимательно слушавший его слова. — Кажется, мы выяснили наконец ответ на вопрос, на который вы вчера мне не ответили. Это хорошо. Приятно знать, что именно о тебе думает собеседник.  
А теперь вы, конечно, в растерянности и не знаете, ловко ли это я притворяюсь ради неясных целей, или же сама реальность дала трещину. А ещё эта неопределенность — что теперь будет, да? А также «что делать», «кто виноват» и прочие вопросы первостепенной важности. Собственно, я только что получил несколько ответов, которые хотел узнать сам, поэтому для разнообразия могу дать вам то же самое, несколько развеяв эту самую неопределенность — спрашивайте!

Улыбнувшись, он отставил на стол пустую чашку, а затем наполнил её снова. И Сэма уже даже не волновало, откуда в небольшом на вид чайнике взялось столько жидкости.

— Минас-Тирит. Каким образом мы туда доберемся? — напряженно произнес бывший Хранитель. — И кто этот «старый друг», что должен встретить нас по прибытии?

Всего на секунду Сэму показалось, что Враг выглядит разочарованным. Но чем? Неужели он ждал от них каких-то других вопросов?

— Крылатые кони кажутся оптимальным вариантом для данного случая, — равнодушно пожал плечами тот. — Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы вас передали прямо в руки Гэндальфу, но если и не выйдет, то в любом случае он быстро найдёт вас, как только вы окажетесь в городе…

— Подожди, Фродо Бэггинс, — Враг поднял палец и Сэм увидел, как друг, уже готовый задать тот же вопрос, что возник у самого хоббита, закрыл рот.

А Саурон продолжил говорить, объясняя:  
— Я знаю, что вы видели его смерть в Мории и сомневаетесь в истинности моих слов. И раз уж он сам не удосужился рассказать вам свой маленький секрет, по всей видимости это придется сделать мне.  
Я и Гэндальф из одного народа. И как я много раз возвращался в Средиземье, создавая новое воплощение, так теперь он тоже вернулся. И сейчас вместе с вашим другом Перегрином, вероятно, оплакивает вас обоих, погибшего наместника Гондора и крах всех своих надежд по совместительству.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Потом Сэм неуверенно озвучил единственное, что он понял из сказанного:  
— То есть… Гэндальф жив?

— Настолько же, насколько жив я.

Фродо глубоко выдохнул. Открыл рот, но произнес что-то нечленораздельное, после чего прокашлялся.  
— Быть не может… То есть я, конечно, ужасно рад слышать, что с ним все в порядке, — торопливо пробормотал Фродо.

Хоббит одним глотком допил остатки собственного холодного чая.  
— Так… — сказал он затем, вновь собираясь с мыслями. — Положим, мы благополучно вернемся в Минас-Тирит, встретимся там с Гэндальфом. Но что дальше? Войну мы проиграли, — бывший Хранитель еле удержался от того, чтобы не взглянуть мельком на Кольцо на пальце Врага. — Раньше я думал, в таком случае мы все отправимся на тот свет быстрее, чем миром завладеет жуткая тьма. А теперь — и гадать не смею, чего ожидать.

Враг, до того пристально изучавший реакцию хоббитов, хмыкнул и, подперев голову руками, чуть склонил её набок. Его лицо сделалось странно насмешливым, но было видно, что ему при том совсем не весело.

— И сильно я похож на жуткую тьму? — поинтересовался он. — Вы так часто упоминаете о том, что готовились к смерти, что мне уже начинает становиться стыдно, что я не оправдал ваших ожиданий.

Сэм окончательно уверился в мысли, что он ни за что не избавится от чувства растерянности, связанного со всем происходящим. Он совсем не понимал, что им стоит ждать от Саурона. Вроде тот и шутит, но от таких шуток мороз по коже пробирает почище чем от назгулов…

— Нет, не сильно, — пробормотал хоббит. — В этом сложность. Мистер Фродо верно говорит — непонятно чего теперь вообще ждать. Жизнь у нас осталась, да только вот какой она, эта жизнь будет? Да и не только у нас…

— Понимаю ваше беспокойство, — сообщил Враг. — Лично я думаю, что твоя жизнь, Сэм Гэмджи, будет неплохой. Как и в целом жизни большей части обитателей Средиземья. Кто-то, конечно погибнет в процессе изменений, как и на всякой войне. Кто-то сбежит даже до того как они начнутся, поддавшись страху неизвестности. Кто-то предастся отчаянию, избрав веру в свои сказки о тьме и отказавшись видеть реальность. А кого-то съест до костей его собственная совесть. Но вот остальные… Мирные жители городов, люди, населяющие эти земли… Кто-то может и вовсе не сразу заметить разницу.

Он снова выпрямился, допив так и не остывший чай в своей чашке.  
— Вы не это ждали услышать? — спросил он. А может то было утверждение?  
— Вы думаете, я устрою на всём этом материке подобие Мордора? Ну или, для особых знатоков древних легенд, Тол-Ин-Гаурхота? А зачем? Зачем мне это? Мордор — военная база, он всегда был бесплодной пустыней. Я лишь прикрыл его тучами от лишнего обзора с воздуха, ну и чтобы основная часть моей армии не поджарилась на солнышке. Но если сделать так со всей этой грустной землёй, то даже, например, моё собственное тело со временем погибнет от голода: очевидно, растить еду будет негде. Так почему все вокруг уверены в том, что я идиот?

— То есть, вы этого делать не будете? — Сэм шире раскрыл глаза.

Звучало невероятно, но… Правильно. Ведь туманное темное царство само по себе не предполагает наличия в нем надолго здоровых и живых людей, а Саурону, получается, этого не нужно. В устах Врага все доводы смотрелись ужасно правильно. Ему хотелось верить, и хоббит не видел ни единой причины не делать этого.  
Он же собственными глазами убедился, насколько они ошибались.

— Что ж, это, пожалуй… Звучит неплохо. Очень даже, — пробормотал Фродо. — Самое главное, Ширу ничего не угрожает, — он помолчал немного. — Но Ривенделл, Лориэн… Эльфы ни за что не подчинятся. Они и станут теми, кто… «погибнет ради изменений»?

Враг глотнул из чашки, и весь его вид выражал задумчивость.  
— Отнюдь, — сказал он. И, подумав, пожал плечами:  
— Разве что сами пожелают такой участи. Но вернее всего они уйдут за Море.   
Это жалко. Без Эльдар этот мир многое потеряет. Но вряд ли мы сумеем договориться ещё раз. Средиземье достанется людскому роду.

— Вот как, — произнёс Сэм Гэмджи и тут же закрыл рот. Он вообще-то не хотел ничего говорить вслух. Просто подумал.  
— Но им там наверное неплохо будет, да, мистер Фродо? — переспросил хоббит, понимая что от него ждут продолжения. — В книге этой про славную землю написано. Да и пришли они ведь оттуда, выходит.

— В Амане неплохо, — неожиданно подтвердил Враг, хотя вообще-то хоббит спрашивал вовсе не у него. — Тем, кто хочет покоя, мирной радостной жизни, там самое место. Но есть те, чьи души не знают покоя. Для таких оставлено Эндорэ. И так было всегда.  
Первым ушедшим был Мелькор. За ним последовали мы. Потом — Фэанаро и его нолдор.  
И слишком часто ищущие заканчивали свой путь безумием, погружаясь во тьму, в которой уже не было ни пламени, ни смысла. Лишь слепая безразборная ненависть и страдание. Но те, кто сохранил разум — те стали как я или Леди Галадриэль: править королевствами.

— Звучит как красивая легенда, — покачал головой Фродо.  
Он помолчал недолго.  
— Помнится, нолдор ушли вслед за украденными у них наследством — Сильмариллами? Выходит, стремились к свету, но получили безумие. Безумие из-за невозможности его обретения.  
А леди Галадриэль… Ей удалось это сделать. Найти свое призвание и свой свет, помнишь, Сэм? Она поймала сияние Эарендиля, отразившееся в Зеркале… И подарила мне. Это ведь частичка того, что когда-то искали нолдор, и она сама. В моём Фиале…

Он совсем позабыл о нем.

Враг молчал очень долго. Сэм даже малодушно понадеялся что он наконец-то уйдёт и им с Фродо не придется дальше продолжать этот до нелепости неловкий и странный разговор ни о чем. Хоббит всё ещё не мог понять, чего это ради Саурон сидит вот здесь и рассуждает о былых временах? Скучно ему, что ли? Неужели не нашел себе других слушателей кроме двух пленных полуросликов?

— Занятно, — пробормотал тот, но кажется себе, а не им. — Мастерство Нолдор истаяло с годами, но не до конца. Не знал, что её Зеркало ещё способно на такое. Ты сказал, она подарила его тебе: значит, он и сейчас с тобой. Я хотел бы посмотреть, если позволишь.

Фродо моргнул, не изменившись в лице. Посмотреть?.. Что? Зачем бы?

— Так он больше не горит… — Сэм, вклинившийся в разговор запнулся, не зная как стоит обратиться к Саурону. Его вдруг кольнуло страхом и чувством неправильности. Он почему-то точно знал, что отдавать Фиал в руки Врага нельзя.

— Верно, не горит, — подтвердил Фродо поспешнее, чем хотелось бы.  
— Владычица говорила, что он будет сиять даже в самой кромешной тьме, но здесь, в сердце Мордора, и фиал бессилен…

«Нет, Мистер Фродо, не надо», — отчаянно думал Сэм, глядя на то как пальцы друга тянутся к карману жилета. «Это же совсем-совсем неправильно!»  
Но его мольбы не были услышаны.  
Фродо, поколебавшись несколько секунд, положил фиал на поверхность стола, не решаясь передать прямо в руки Саурону. В глубине тусклого стекла изящного сосуда временами слабо вспыхивали какие-то мутноватые искры — только для того, чтобы исчезнуть снова.

— Вот видите, — произнес хоббит тихо.

Бледные пальцы Врага коснулись тусклого хрусталя. Огонь Единого преломился в его гранях, наполнив сосуд рыжими бликами, но Саурон поднял руку, повернул, и иллюзия пропала.

— Тонкая работа, — пробормотал он. — Но слишком подвержен влиянию окружающей магической среды. Такая ирония — отблеск изначального света, неспособный противостоять измененным колебаниям.

Сэм вдруг поймал себя на том что почти не дышит, напряженно глядя на фиал. Он будто бы ждал что тот вот-вот рассыпется тысячей осколков. Но этого не произошло — Враг лишь поднес сосуд ближе к лицу, внимательно рассматривая. А потом вдруг легко подул на него.

Хоббит озадаченно расширил глаза. Секунды шли и не происходило ничего, но потом… Точно в недостижимой глубине вспыхнула в светильнике серебристая искра. Мелькнула один раз, другой, как неверное пламя свечи под порывами ветра. И вдруг выросла, заполнив собой весь сосуд и даже, казалось, выплеснувшись наружу и окатив сиянием четырехпалую руку.

Фиал сиял. Ярче, чем в Лотлориэне, ярче чем в пещере проклятущего паука. Он сиял так, как сияет нетронутый снег под полуденным солнцем, так, словно с неба в самое сердце чёрной башни упала звезда. Ослепительно, бесстрашно и беззаветно.  
И даже стальные серые глаза Врага на миг приняли в себя его сияние, сделавшись золотыми.  
Он прикрыл веки, моргая.

— Красиво даже, — произнес Саурон вдруг. Потом медленно, точно нехотя, опустил руку, аккуратно положил фиал обратно на стол. Снова на некоторое время стало совсем тихо.

— Это действительно ценный подарок, Фродо Бэггинс, — молвил он. — Береги.

— Неве… роятно… — дрожащим голосом выдавил тот.  
Он поднял сосуд, вложил в руку — казалось, легкий и невесомый сгусток света. Все такой же цельный — ни трещины.

— Быть не может, вы… — Фродо несмело посмотрел на Врага, — как вы это сделали? И вы же… Этот свет пугал многих темных созданий… Нет, я ничего не имею в виду, я просто… Так поражен, — смущенно произнес он.

— Это бывает, — сказал Враг, — Когда наши убеждения не совпадают с реальностью. Хорошо, я объясню.  
С самого начала мира я искал среди Валар кого-нибудь, кто сможет увидеть то, что узрел я сам. Но, неважно, был я в Альмарене или Ангбанде — я никогда не предавал себя, и потому они не наложили на меня своих отпечатков. Я был и остаюсь — Майрон. И я люблю свет, как и красивые вещи.

Белоснежное сияние, наполнявшее комнату, угасло, стоило только фиалу скрыться в недрах жилетного кармана. Сразу повеяло какой-то пустотой, но стоило моргнуть пару раз, как глаза снова привыкли к сумеречному полумраку комнаты без окон.

Сэм молчал. Слова Врага (кажется, он назвал своё настоящее имя?) были убедительны и казались искренними. Но шли вразрез со всем, что хоббит знал и видел своими глазами.  
— Назгулы, — дрожащим голосом проговорил он, потому что ему было страшно это говорить. — Орки. Темные иссушенные земли. Кольцо, искажающее всех, кто бросит на него взгляд. Может, у нас с вами разное понятие о красивых вещах, но свет-то один. Так как же тогда так получается?

Майрон посмотрел прямо на него и по спине хоббита прошелся холодок. Но тот лишь вздохнул, да усмехнулся.

— Подловил, — сказал он. — Впрочем, о Мордоре я уже сказал прежде. Эта земля доброй не была.  
На секунду он задумчиво взглянул куда-то вверх.  
— Что дальше? Орки? Орки — порождение Мелькора. Некоторые говорят, что он сделал их из эльфов. Это ложь. Орки — животные. Чуть более развитые чем обезьяны юга и даже способные понимать некоторый набор грубых слов. Я некогда совершил ошибку, создав Темное наречие как язык, на котором они смогли бы говорить. Они не смогли. Они слишком тупые. Я использую их как пушечное мясо. Мне это кажется более этичным вариантом нежели использование для тех же целей Детей Эру.

Он сделал ещё одну паузу и быстро скользнул взглядом по хоббитам, точно пытаясь удостовериться — поняли ли они его слова.

— Назгулы. Лучшие из моих людей. Воины, Короли, Мудрецы. Блестящие умы, отточенное мастерство, пламенная воля. Я дал им ауру ужаса, как непобедимое оружие, призрачную форму, как вершину неуязвимости. И знаете, несмотря на это, два хоббита умудрились дойти до моей комнаты незамеченными. Мне определенно стоит пересмотреть некоторые из своих собственных убеждений.

Теперь Сэм увидел более искреннюю улыбку.  
«Но, — одернул он себя, — вряд ли с таким собеседником вообще можно определить наверняка».

— Я думаю, вы с ними ещё встретитесь, — тем временем сообщил Майрон. — Что до Единого, мной никогда не предполагалось, что к Кольцу будет прикасаться кто-то ещё кроме меня самого. Так что все упомянутые тобой искажения есть всего лишь следствие несоблюдения техники безопасности.

Если честно, последние слова хоббит почти пропустил мимо ушей. У него в голове всё еще вертелась брошенная как бы невзначай фраза:  
«Вы с ними ещё встретитесь».

«Спасибо, а может лучше не надо?»

— Вот, значит, как, — бывший Хранитель облизнул пересохшие губы. — О Кольце, к слову… Оно ведь словно живое. Мне отчетливо казалось так временами. Оно само выбирало себе хозяина, затем предавало его… Оно всегда знало, к чему стремилось. Я видел некоторые из волшебных вещей, и ничто из них не обладало подобными свойствами. — хоббит помолчал. — Понимаю, у нас нет права знать все. Это лишь мое небольшое наблюдение…

Майрон приподнял перед собой правую руку, взглянув на Единое, сверкающее теплым оранжевым огнем. Потом положил ладонь на стол.  
— Конечно. Оно и есть живое. Думаю я могу об этом сказать, почему бы и нет. Тем более, что Гэндальф давно уже догадался. Был лишь один способ сделать Кольцо таким, каким я хотел.  
Тогда, на Саммат Наур, я отдал Единому часть своей души. Кольцо — это и есть Аннатар. То, каким я был тысячи лет назад. И я думаю, ты понимаешь, Фродо Бэггинс, почему тебе об этом не сказали.

Теперь Сэм ощутил, как расползлись по коже ледяные мурашки. Мысль о том, что все это время Фродо носил с собой самого Врага, вызывала настоящий ужас. Как и то, что он сам, оставшись один несколько дней назад, едва не поддался на уговоры… Аннатара. Конечно, теперь было кристально ясно, почему Единое не могло подчиниться кому-то иному кроме своего Создателя. Да и вообще всё было ясно…

Хоббит сглотнул. Сколько еще подобных ужасных откровений им предстоит услышать? И, самое главное — почему Саурон (нет, Майрон, он же сказал), этим занимается? Почему он сидит здесь и говорит такие вещи двум пленным хоббитам, своим врагам впридачу? Это такой изощренный способ издеваться? И ради чего бы?

— Кажется, это не то, чего бы ты желал узнать, — заметил Майрон. — Прошу прощения. Не то что бы я хотел, чтоб вы оба внезапно лишились дара речи. Может, выпьете чаю?

***

Сэм моргнул, и зябкое ощущение вновь прожитого момента схлынуло. Хоббит снова нашел себя здесь, идущим во тьме подгорных пещер.

— Вы знали об этом, — сказал Сэм.

Пин едва слышно вздохнул. Сейчас они пересекали широкий каменистый грот, но хоббит, погрузившийся в воспоминания, почти не видел ничего вокруг. Наверное, снаружи должно было светать. Длинная ночь заканчивалась.

— Мы пытались сделать хоть что-то, — покачал головой маг, — тогда в Ривенделле и после, когда поняли, что иного варианта нет.  
Потому я сам отправился в путь вместе с Братством. Я должен был приглядывать за Фродо со стороны, но… Все обернулось так, как обернулось.

Сэм прикрыл глаза — на миг чуть дольше обычного.

— И всё же странно. Неужели время подействовало даже на Саурона? — Гэндальф вздохнул. — Разрыв между прошедшим и грядущим столь значителен, что мне сложно предсказать его действия теперь…

По плавному жесту мага хоббит понял, что может продолжать рассказ.

— Остаток вечера мы провели в смятении, — выдохнул Сэм. — А в последующие дни особо ничего и не происходило. Мы сидели в комнате, предоставленные самим себе, читали книги и думали о произошедшем. Пока наконец не поняли, что дверь не заперта.

***

— …Бритомбар.  
— Ривенделл.  
— Линхир!  
— Роменна…

— Опять на «а»? — сонно пробормотал Сэм. — На «а»… Что-то не припоминаю… Арменелос?  
— Был уже, — ровно откликнулся Фродо, сидящий напротив.

Сэм сел на край своей кровати и, зевнув, потянулся.  
— Хоть бы раз Хоббитон попался…

Сэм и Фродо времени даром не теряли — на четвертый день их пребывания в Барад-Дуре у каждого на тумбочке лежало по нескольку прочитанных томов. Обсудить-то все они обсудили, и после многократно обсуждали — вот только занять себя чем-то было надо.  
Прочтение большого количества легенд, сказаний и других разнообразных книг заметно помогло хоббитам (особенно Сэму) пополнить багаж знаний, и теперь они могли играть в города не только Средиземья, но и всей Арды.  
Впрочем, даже это любопытное занятие могло быстро наскучить.

— Вы как хотите, Мистер Фродо, а мне уж так тошно здесь который день сидеть, что кусок в горло не лезет, — пожаловался Сэм. — Ночью снится мне свобода, небо, солнышко… А тут — как в подвале, на улицу выйди — ни неба тебе, ничего!

Фродо покосился сначала на друга, потом на входную дверь.

— И мне это начинает надоедать, — он махнул рукой. — Удобства, да кровать, да еда по расписанию, книги. Замечательно, если бы не было так… Скучно.

— Не то слово — скучно, — протянул Сэм. — Вот у нас в Шире, небось, уже первые цветы собирают…

Они замолчали. На теме Шира их разговор в последнее время отчего-то спотыкался и упрямо не шел дальше.

— А дверь-то ведь и не заперта, Сэм, — вдруг произнес Фродо, многозначительно поглядев в ту сторону. — Может, зря мы здесь уже какой день безвылазно сидим?

***

Фродо нес с собой листок, на котором огрызком карандаша помечал повороты, развилки и лестницы, указывая, куда именно они идут. Сразу уговорились не отходить слишком далеко и по возможности не попадаться никому на глаза. Однако, гулкие серые коридоры были погружены в полную тишь. Казалось, самой башне нет дела до двух хоббитов, разгуливающих по ней.  
Сэму одно время казалось, что он узнает места, которыми нес их Дарэт. Как же давно это было!

— А вроде, — тихо пробормотал Сэм, заметно приободрившись. — Не так уж здесь и опасно.

Фродо остановился, и садовник в свою очередь замедлил шаг.  
— Посмотри-ка!  
Впереди, в одном из арочных коридоров, выделялась огромная, и вместе с тем изящная створчатая дверь — красноватый свет падал на нее с обеих сторон, освещая врезанные в металле руны на незнакомом хоббиту языке, искусно выделанные геометрические узоры. Казалось, линии повторяют некий объект, но Сэм не мог понять, какой именно. Может, эту самую башню Барад-Дура?

— Как думаешь, что там? — прошептал Фродо. — Я бы не отказался хоть одним глазком заглянуть…

— Как бы ни что ужасное, — недоверчиво отозвался Сэм, поглядывая на двери. — Мало ли что в этой башне быть может. Вдруг дракон?  
Ему и самому было очень интересно посмотреть что скрывается за дверью, только вот голос разума шептал что лучше бы им никуда здесь не лезть и ничего не трогать.

— Вряд ли, Сэм, — серьезно ответил Фродо. — Сдается мне, опасности нас не подстерегают.  
Бывший Хранитель подошел ближе и снизу вверх оглядел огромную и красивую дверь: — Ведь выделывать такую красоту следует для чего-то не менее красивого.

Сэм нерешительно провел рукой по вырезанным сплетающимся узорам и обернулся к Фродо.  
— Ладно, давайте попробуем. Если она, конечно, вообще открыта.

На миг перехватило дыхание. Он толкнул тяжелую створку и та отошла неожиданно легко и бесшумно, открыв за собой гигантское помещение.  
Сэм прежде думал, что личная комната Саурона огромна. Он ошибался. Рядом с этим залом она казалась маленькой. Бесконечно высокий потолок, выкрашенный яркой лазурью, напоминал собой вечернее небо, и на нем сияли серебром нарисованные созвездия. Не сразу Сэм увидел длинные ряды шкафов размером с целые ширские дома. А когда увидел, то понял, что они с Фродо оказались в библиотеке.

Корешки древних, выцветших до неузнаваемости гигантских томов ловили на себя огненные блики от хрустальных подсвечников-шаров, освещающих зал. Пламя в них горело само собой, ровно и бесшумно, и мягкий темно-алый ковер под ногами глушил звуки шагов.

Сэм не решился нарушить эту мягкую тишину. Оглянувшись на Фродо, он медленно пошел вперед, разглядывая старинные пожелтевшие карты и покрытые рунами свитки, причудливые приборы на железных ножках и шары с нарисованными на них очертаниями материков и созвездий.  
Библиотека была чудом. Собранием бесценных сокровищ. Хоббит даже представить не мог, сколько должна была бы стоить лишь одна из тысяч древних книг, но кажется, за неё можно бы было купить весь Шир.

По обе стороны в промежутках между огромными шкафами проглядывали оконные проемы и их тяжелые темные шторы оттеняли серо-багровое небо за узорчатыми рамами. Иногда, в проходах по правую или левую руку попадались мягкие обитые кожей кресла, услужливо приглашая присесть и насладиться чтением. Сэм даже начал было подумывать подчиниться этому приятному желанию…

Шорох переворачиваемой страницы донесся до слуха хоббита — резко повернув голову, он громко охнул, не ожидая, что кожаное кресло по левую руку будет занято.  
Человек сидел к нему полубоком, и Сэм мог увидеть лишь, что длинные русые волосы незнакомца покачнулись — он оторвался от книги.

— И-извините! — выпалил хоббит, вновь осознав, где именно они находятся.

Человек осторожно переместил толстый том с коленей на стоящий рядом стол. И плавно обернулся, откинув волосы за спину.  
Сэм удивленно раскрыл глаза. Женщина?

Та отложила книгу в сторону и внимательно поглядела на них.  
Она была молода. Ее слишком прямые волосы спускались сильно ниже плеч, падая на темное одеяние. Белая кожа, широкие скулы, крупный вздёрнутый нос. Она была бы точно такой же, как и многие другие люди её возраста, если бы не… Не что? Что-то было совсем не так.

— За что это ты извиняешься?

Признаться, тон вопроса не показался хоббиту располагающим. Незнакомка будто интересовалась, что такого он натворил, что вынужден извиняться.  
— Ну мы… Эээ… Мы помешали вам, — неловко сказал он, подумав, что, может быть, стоило просто пройти мимо.

— Ничуть. Кстати, я вас знаю. Дарэт давно растрындел, что Фродо Бэггинс гостит в Башне. Знали бы вы, сколько здесь желающих с вами повидаться.

Женщина чуть усмехнулась, косясь куда-то вдаль за спины хоббитов.  
— Но Мастер строго-настрого запретил вас беспокоить. Надо думать, не зря.

Сэм чуть поежился, на секундочку представив себе тех, кто «желает с ними повидаться».

— Мастер? — осторожно поинтересовался хоббит. — Вы зовете так Его?.. И, коли уж вы нас знаете, то мы тоже не прочь узнать, с кем говорим.

Женщина вдруг улыбнулась, и Сэм ощутил на себе её цепкий взгляд. Неприятно, но уж точно не хуже Сауронова.

— Меня зовут Нэрт, — сказала она. — Не думаю, что это скажет вам сильно многое. Я живу здесь и большую часть времени провожу в библиотеке. Но это тоже вряд ли то, что вы хотите знать. Вообще сам вопрос «кто ты?» слишком уж расплывчатый, не находите?

— Пожалуй, находим, — решил Сэм, несколько озадаченный тем, какой поворот принимает начавшийся разговор. Странная незнакомка не внушала доверия, как и что-либо другое в этом проклятом Барад-дуре. Но, в отличии от Дарэта, не казалась безумной. И, по всей видимости, она была человеком.

— Но… Что вы тут делаете? В смысле…  
— В смысле стоит ли вам меня опасаться? — перебила женщина с тем же интересом, с которым задавала первый вопрос. — Знаешь, — протянула она, приложив руку к подбородку. — На вашем месте я бы опасалась бы здесь абсолютно всего просто на всякий случай. Но судя по тому что вы вышли из своей комнаты и пришли сюда, ваше любопытство оказалось сильнее страха. Таким образом, вы уже решили для себя этот вопрос.

Она развела руками с видом человека, давшего совершенно исчерпывающий ответ о чем-то очевидном.

— М-м, да, — кивнул Фродо. — Нам просто стало слишком скучно… Хотя конечно, бродить по незнакомому пугающему месту — не самая лучшая идея, и я рад, что мы наткнулись на библиотеку, а не на что-нибудь похуже.

— И здесь столько всего, — с неким уважением в голосе заметил Сэм, — прямо глаза разбегаются… Так вы, говорите, часто бываете в библиотеке? Может тогда посоветуете, с чего бы нам с мистером Фродо лучше начать?

— Зависит от того, что вас интересует, — пожала плечами Нэрт, до того внимательно слушавшая рассуждения о пугающих и незнакомых местах. — Как вы могли заметить, коллекция у нас довольно обширная и помимо наиболее распространенной исторической, включает в себя художественную и научно-техническую литературу.  
Если вы хотите просто убить время без особой пользы, могу посоветовать классику вроде Лэ о Лэйтиан — красивые стихи обычно не надоедают при перечитывании. Но если ваши цели включают в себя что-то большее, лучше изложите их подробнее.

— Да мы ведь и сами не знаем, если честно, — признался Сэм. — Лэйтиан это хорошо, но кажется неправильным при таком огромном выборе перечитывать то, что ты уже видел.

Нэрт подперла голову рукой, обратив взгляд к потолку.  
— Ну тогда можно взять что-нибудь из сказаний Юга, — предложила она. — Вряд ли они прежде попадали вам в руки, для северной части Средиземья это довольно большая редкость. Та же книга Хайхэ в эльфийских библиотеках не встречается в принципе.  
Хотя, может быть, вас интересует скорее материальный аспект? Тогда могу предложить посмотреть подлинник сочинений Фэанаро, датируемый поздней эпохой Древ. Правда вот разобрать хоть что-то в его текстах из нас смог только Мастер. Но вам технические подробности древних технологий Нолдор вроде бы ни к чему?

— Да вроде бы в них пока не нуждаемся, — сдержанно улыбнулся Фродо.

Сейчас Нэрт производила даже слишком пугающее впечатление человека, выучившего содержание всех (или большинства) книг в этой зале назубок.

— Меня, в общем-то, — произнес хоббит, разведя руками, — интересует хотя бы краем глаза увидеть здесь все — но, боюсь, на это и жизни не хватит.

Он искоса глянул на раскрытую книгу со странными символами, лежащую на столике за спиной Нэрт.  
— Слушайте, а вы сами что сейчас читаете?

— А? — переспросила Нэрт, оглядываясь на том. — А, это старые сказки Соорхала, — сообщила она. — Я их все знаю чуть ли не наизусть, но мне все равно нравится их перечитывать. Легкая красивая литература с большим количеством смысловых оттенков. Этот конкретный том, правда, вам вряд ли подойдет, если только вы не знаете язык оригинала. Но в шкафах есть переводы на различные языки, в том числе на всеобщий. Могу показать, хотите?

Сэм неуверенно оглянулся на Фродо, потом обратил взгляд на книгу, избегая смотреть в лицо незнакомке. Он не знал, кто такой или что такое «Соорхал», но слово «сказки» давало некоторое представление о возможном содержимом.  
— А о чем они? — поинтересовался хоббит.

— О всяком, — озвучила очередной поражающий своей однозначностью ответ женщина, но тут же уточнила:  
— Об волшебниках и эльфах, прекрасных девах и храбрых воинах и сокровищах, и драконах, крепостях и городах, и о приключениях. А о чем еще бывают сказки?

— О всяком, — неосознанно повторил Сэм и тут же неловко улыбнулся, посмотрев на друга.  
— Ну, что думаете, мистер Фродо?

— А давайте и сказки, — Фродо не сдержал ответной полуулыбки. — Звучит интересно.

Нэрт обернулась к шкафу напротив, и легко поднявшись по прислоненной к шкафу изящной лесенке на четыре ступеньки, привычным движением вытащила нужную книгу. Сэм торопливо принял средних размеров том в похожем темно-бордовом переплете, отметив, что на нем нет и ни намека на запыленность. Нэрт ли часто перечитывала, или в этой библиотеке пыль не водилась вообще?

— Как насчет сесть прямо на пол? — предложил Фродо, указав рукой на мягчайший красный ковер под ногами.  
К каждому столику прилагалось только одно мягкое кресло, на котором сложно было бы уместиться вдвоём.  
Женщина опустилась обратно на свое место, вновь углубившись в чтение. Сэм ей мешать больше не собирался.

Осторожно опустив тяжелую книгу на пол, он открыл первую страницу. Витиеватые буквы всеобщего алфавита гласили: «Сказки и Легенды Харада».  
Хоббит переглянулся с другом. Вот оно значит что за Соорхал?  
Перелистнув пару листов, он открыл содержание, имевшее в себе весьма внушительное число пунктов.  
«Сказка о первой жрице», «Лазурные старцы», «Легенда о соловьиной деве и ледяном короле», «Сказка о зеленом луче», «Песня о глупом волшебнике», «Дети Солнца»…  
Названия звучали красиво, но не говорили ровно ни о чем.

— А… Не посоветуете с какой лучше начать? — обратился Сэм, избегая замешательства.

— Назови случайный номер и открой книгу на названной странице, — ответила женщина, не задумываясь ни секунды.

— Девяносто восемь, — объявил Сэм и аккуратно перевернул пожелтевшие листы. — И что у нас тут?.. «Сказ о злом колдуне, дочери солнца и маленькой птахе» — зачитал хоббит вслух.

Прочитав половину страниц первой сказки, Сэм обнаружил, что, хоть история и весьма занятна, он пробегает глазами по строкам без особого интереса.

— Как вам, Мистер Фродо? — осторожно осведомился садовник.  
— М-м… — неопределенно отозвался тот, и подпер рукой левую щеку. Во взгляде друга читалось примерно то же, что и в его: «Мы правда вышли из комнаты только ради того, чтобы снова провести целый день за чтением?»  
«Так-то оно так, Мистер Фродо, но приключений нам, как уж по мне, достаточно».  
«А кто же тут, Сэм, говорит про приключения?»

Фродо многозначительно глянул в сторону Нэрт, сидящую в кресле за спиной Сэма. Эх, оказалась бы она хоть каплю поболтливее… Впрочем, грешно было жаловаться: из их мордорской компании, состоящей из них самих и, временами, Саур… Майрона, выбор был невелик.

— Прошу прощения, — подал голос хоббит, но не сильно громко, чтобы не нарушить огромной тишины библиотеки. — Эти многочисленные пометки на краях страниц сделаны вами? И что это за язык?

Обитательница башни аккуратным движением отложила книгу на столик, поднялась с кресла и уселась на мягкий ковер рядом с хоббитами.  
Сэм сглотнул. Почему-то ему стало неуютно.

— Хм, — сказала Нэрт. — Адунаик и квенья вперемешку. Изредка — тёмное наречие. Если я не ошибаюсь, это пометки Энквэ. У него есть привычка копаться в старых сказках, находя в них новые смыслы. И надо сказать, ему это удается получше чем мне.  
Зато я умею делать кое-какие другие фокусы с книгами. Даже Мастеру нравится.

— Фокусы с книгами? — переспросил Фродо. — Звучит, как фокусы с монетами, которые внезапно пропадают и появляются снова. Это нечто другое?  
И добавил уже тише:  
— Оно безопасно?

Улыбка Нэрт сделалась шире.  
— Как бы тебе сказать… Примерно настолько же безопасно, как игра с огнём. Мы все здесь это любим и опыт у меня богатый. И, как видите, я до сих пор… Хм. Жива, если это можно так назвать.  
Ну хорошо, смотрите. Покажу сама для начала, — «успокоила» она гостей. — Хм. Шкаф останется этот. Семь, три, четырнадцать, пять.

Встав под недоуменные взгляды хоббитов, она полезла на лестницу.  
— Седьмая полка, — объявила Нэрт. — Третья книга. И неплохая, кстати.  
Она оценивающе взглянула на темно-синий фолиант с выцветшими золотыми рунами на обложке.

— Немножко кхандских романов. Четырнадцатая страница, пятая строка. Хм, и что тут у нас? Третьего дня по его приезду молоко в крынке прокисло, свернувшись белыми хлопьями… Э-э-э… Не лучший случай, но занятно.  
Нэрт озадаченно потерла лоб.  
— Ладно, тогда сто девяносто три и пятнадцать, — выдала она, переворачивая страницы. — О, а тут уже лучше: «Но его друг поклялся отомстить за него во что бы то ни стало. И даже когда солнце и луна дрогнут и скроют в ладонях свои лица, он не отступит». Хм. Любопытно.

Э-э?  
По мере услышанного глаза Сэма раскрывались все шире и шире. Это что, какой-то новый дурацкий способ читать книги? А может быть…  
Он поймал отчаянный взгляд мистера Фродо: «Она сумасшедшая, Сэм! Все они здесь сумасшедшие!»  
Бывшему садовнику стало вдруг как-то слегка не по себе и он закусил губу.  
— Простите, — произнес Сэм медленно. — Что вы делаете? По мне это как-то… Не сильно на фокусы тянет.

— Я заглядываю в будущее, — сообщила та скучающе. — Правда, при чем здесь прокисшее молоко — в душе не представляю. Иногда видения бывают размыты, знаете ли. А вы хотите попробовать? Четыре случайных числа.

«В буду… Чего?»  
Этого Сэм ну никак не мог ожидать. Тем же недоверчивым взглядом он смерил укутанную в черный плащ фигуру женщины.  
Да как такое возможно! Гэндальф — и тот не мог видеть будущего, ведь если бы видел — весь их поход случился бы иначе. А она?..  
Но выказывать искреннее неверие хоббиту показалось не особо вежливым и не очень безопасным. Лучше им отнестись к этому, как к развлечению.  
— Попробуем? — Сэм обернулся к мистеру Фродо. — Может узнаем когда вернемся в Шир.

Тот кивнул.  
— Так: три, двенадцать, сорок семь, пять, — произнес Фродо с сомнением в голосе.

На этот раз книга, вытащенная женщиной из шкафа, выглядела и впрямь дорогой. Обитая темно-красной кожей, с золотыми уголками и орнаментами, и буквами на обложке, гласившими: «Взлёт и падение Нуменора. Короли Арнора и Гондора».  
— Одно из лучших изданий повести о судьбе нуменорцев и их наследия, — прокомментировала Нэрт. — Довольно грустная история.

Она осторожно расстегнула ремни, перехватывающие книгу и принялась искать названную страницу среди коричнево-желтых листов, исписанных упрощенными рунами.  
— «Тогда утратишь ты всё, чем дорожил до сих пор, и ещё при жизни ощутишь на губах привкус смерти — и станешь искать прибежища в чужих краях, словно изгнанник».

На какое-то время в библиотеке вдруг повисла не самая приятная тишина, и у Сэма отчего-то пробежали по спине мурашки.  
Если предыдущие два «предсказания» казались какими-то несвязными отрывками, то это… Не сказать, что хоббит тоже понял, к чему оно. Он не собрался верить в то, что это правда, но от таких слов становилось как-то не по себе. Тем более, Нэрт так пристально уставилась на него, что Сэм занервничал.

— Слова Амандила, обращенные к его сыну перед отплытием на запад, — произнесла женщина. — Не слишком обнадеживает, да?

Сэм поморщился. Не предсказания, а бред какой-то! Это же совсем не про него, да и не про мистера Фродо — такого просто не может случиться.  
— Да уж, не завидую я его сыну… — глубокомысленно выдавил бывший садовник, глядя в потолок.

— Нэрт, — серьезно произнес Фродо, — можешь ли ты увидеть, что станет со Средиземьем?

— Кто знает, — пожала плечами женщина, наклонив голову набок и переведя взгляд на бывшего Хранителя Единого. — Давай попробуем. Четыре случайных числа? Ну же, давай. Любые.

Фродо на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
— Пятнадцать, тридцать два, шесть, один…

Еще один подъем на лестницу и рядом с тремя уже раскрытыми книгами легла четвертая, значительно тоньше и меньше других, и вместо кожи — в тонкой и очень потрепанной пергаментной обложке.

— Это дневник безымянного нолдо, одного из участников Исхода, — сообщила она. — Он принадлежал народу Финголфина и был неплохим художником помимо прочего. Смотрите, какая тонкая работа!

Она по очереди показала несколько разворотов — толпу эльфов, пирующих в богато-украшенном зале, белый город на берегу моря и высокую белоснежную гору. Краски выцвели от времени и видимо лишь благодаря магии, хранившей книги, не исчезли вовсе. Но до сих пор работа рук забытого автора вызывала восхищение.  
Сэм с неким затаенным уважением взглянул на полувыцветшие рисунки, столь точно передававшие дух той эпохи: настолько древней, что у хоббита в голове и уложиться это не могло.

— А что у нас на твоей странице? — пробормотала женщина, листая книжку. — Оу.  
Она замолчала. Взгляд ее остановился на нужной строке.  
— Вообще-то, — сказала она чуть погодя, — не думаю, что мне стоит это зачитывать.

— Что? — Фродо удивленно поднял голову. — Почему?  
— Потому что, — отрезала Нэрт, уверенно закрывая книгу. — Некоторые вещи нельзя рассказать так просто, не сделав ещё хуже.

— Тогда может нам лучше и не знать, а, мистер Фродо? — махнул рукой Сэм. — Меньше знаешь, как говорится, крепче спишь…

Бывший Хранитель наклонил голову набок, слегка нахмурившись.  
— А какая разница, Сэм? — развел он руками. — Все одно это просто строчки из книжки. Легко открыть страницы наугад, и заявить, что это когда-нибудь случится.

Он взглянул прямо на Нэрт.  
— Прошу прощения, если прозвучало грубо. Но я вот что хочу сказать — если ты и вправду видишь это самое будущее — нельзя ли это как-нибудь нагляднее показать? Пока не особо верится, если честно.

Сэм покосился на женщину — та вовсе не выглядела обиженной. Напротив, ее улыбка сделалась шире и… приобрела несколько странный оттенок, который хоббиту вовсе не понравился.  
— Обычно я не лезу в чужие дела, — пожала плечами женщина, — но раз уж ты настаиваешь…  
Она смерила Фродо очень пристальным взглядом… И мерным голосом начала рассказывать историю.  
Очень быстро Сэм понял, что история эта — не иначе как история жизни Фродо Бэггинса с самого ее начала, да с такими подробностями, которых хоббит знать не знал и ему в голову не пришло бы спрашивать. Чувство было такое, будто всю биографию его друга разложили по полочкам и вдумчиво перебирают…

— Довольно, — резко прозвучал голос Фродо, перебивая рассказ Нэрт и женщина тотчас умолкла, пристально смотря на бывшего Хранителя.

— Я многое еще могла бы рассказать о тебе и о твоем друге, Фродо Бэггинс, — куда тише сказала она. — Но вижу, тебе мое искусство пришлось не по душе.

Сэм судорожно сглотнул. Он и представить не мог, каково сейчас было другу. У хоббита мурашки прошлись по спине от мысли, что таинственной женщине в черном назубок известна и его Жизнь тоже. Они ни разу не встречались — но она Знала, и корень этого Знания скрывался где-то в пугающей неизвестности.  
Фокусы с книгами уже совсем не казались Сэму забавными…

Фродо в упор глядел в пол, словно силясь скрыть стыд на собственном лице.  
— Не нужно, — тихо произнес он, — не нужно больше ничего говорить — ни мне, ни Сэму. Я ошибся, вы действительно видите будущее, — бывший Хранитель шумно вздохнул, переводя дух. Он замолчал, некоторое время, переваривая все услышанное, а затем с некой опаской взглянул на Нэрт.

— Не буду спрашивать, как именно вы это делаете. Но… каково жить вот так, зная все о каждом? Это, должно быть, очень сложная жизнь.

Нэрт закрыла дневник, да и все прочие книги кроме сказок, аккуратно сложив их в стопку. Движения её рук были быстрыми и точными, получившаяся стопка — идеально ровной — она делала это сотни, если не тысячи раз.

— Но без неё я не была бы той, кто я есть, — усмехнулась женщина, но как-то невесело, и в её темных глазах мелькнула грусть.  
— Порой это бывает очень полезно, а порой — очень тяжело. Большая сила непременно несет с собой ещё большую ответственность… Но меня никто не спрашивал. Я просто родилась Видящей.

Она покачала головой, точно бы посмеявшись одной ей понятной шутке. Бросила взгляд на свою ладонь.  
— Простая ситуация, — сказала Нэрт прежним голосом, каким рассказывала о коллекции книг, — Вот допустим ты, Фродо Бэггинс, узнал бы, что кого-то, кто тебе дорог, ждет некая незавидная участь. Например, он упадет со скалы такого-то числа. Ты можешь сказать ему остаться дома в это время и таким образом спасти. Но есть одно маленькое условие: вместо него умрёт другой, чужой и незнакомый тебе человек, который без этого мог бы остаться жить. Ну и что ты будешь делать?

Некое странное, неизведанное чувство коснулось Сэма при словах Нэрт. Что-то далекое, чего он не мог испытать, сквозило в ее речи… Приоткрыв рот, он посмотрел на друга, ожидая ответа.  
Честно говоря, Сэм пробовал раздумывать и самостоятельно, но в голове творилась какая-то каша. Должно быть, он думал что-то вроде: «Как же, однако, хорошо, что я родился обычным хоббитом без всех этих моральных терзаний».

— Думаю, сперва я долго бы сомневался, — рассудил Фродо. — Взвешивал все это… Только вот если человек тебе и правда очень дорог, ты не позволишь себе отпустить его на смерть. Никогда.  
Правда, — хоббит чуть наклонил голову, — я не совсем понимаю, как это работает. Какие могут быть последствия? Если я спасу другого от смерти — проживет ли он долгую жизнь? Или же этим я лишь назначу следующую близкую дату?

Женщина очень внимательно наблюдала за слушателями и её цепкие черные глаза сделались совсем бездонными. Лицо её, впрочем выражало интерес.  
Когда ответ прозвучал, она коротко кивнула, потом вздохнула еще раз.  
— В том и смысл, — Нэрт развела руками. — Одно рисовое зерно склоняет чашу весов и даже одно крошечное событие может привести мир к гибели… Или к спасению. А ты никогда не можешь узнать заранее к чему приведут твои попытки изменить неприглядное будущее. И не можешь быть уверен, что не сделаешь всё ещё хуже, чем было.

— Значит, лучшим выходом будет оставить все как есть? — Сэм сложил руки на коленях, вопросительно посмотрел на друга, а потом на Нэрт.

Женщина промолчала. Подняв стопку книг, она поднялась на лестницу, аккуратными движениями разложив их по местам, а затем остановилась у шкафа между своим креслом и хоббитами.

— Ну что, понравились фокусы? — поинтересовалась она. — В любом случае, надеюсь, мне удалось разнообразить ваше времяпровождение.

Судя по последней фразе, Нэрт тихонько намекала, чтобы ее оставили наедине с книгами. Сэм первым поднялся с пушистого ковра.

— Благодарю вас, — поклонился садовник, и обратился к другу. — Не пора ли нам возвращаться? Как думаете, Мистер Фродо?

Тот нехотя поднялся, и обернулся уже к другу, как любопытство подстегнуло его к последнему вопросу:  
— Нэрт, — окликнул он расположившуюся в кресле женщину. — А ваше собственное будущее?.. Его вы способны увидеть?

Нэрт обернулась.  
— Да, — коротко и четко сказала она. И стало совершенно понятно, что больше ничего спрашивать не следует.

Вновь устроившись в кресле, Нэрт задумчиво проводила взглядом полуросликов. Определенно, они еще увидятся. Определенно, они подарили ей немало пищи для размышлений.

Она перевела взгляд на кольцо, бледно мерцавшее на руке, так и не замеченное гостями.  
— _Ну и как они тебе?_  
— Интересные.  
— _Тоже так думаю._

***

Жилое пространство хоббитов несколько расширилось. Они быстро запомнили дорогу до библиотеки и теперь, когда сидеть в комнате становилось невыносимо, глазели на её диковины. Недостатка в информации они также более не испытывали — в огромном зале можно было найти книгу на совершенно любую тему. Достаточно только было попросить помочь женщину, неизменно возникавшую в одном из кресел, и та тут же предлагала целый список литературы, написанной самыми разными авторами и в разное время.

Так, теперь от нечего делать, Фродо всерьез занялся исследованиями всего, что было связано с кольцами власти, и с их создателем в том числе. Нэрт показала ему тома с десятками различных точек зрения, каждая из которых несла свои подробности, часть которых наверняка была выдуманной. Мало помалу в голове у Хранителя складывалась новая картинка, совсем отличная от той, что преобладала всё это время, и, если честно, куда более похожая на правду.

Саурон не был безусловным злом. Той бездумной жуткой тьмой, которой его пугали всё это время. Он был опасным, хитрым и порой пугающе жестоким, да, но его действия подчинялись логике. Их можно было понять.  
Не то что бы Фродо испытывал иллюзии о владельце башни. Те события, о которых ему говорили, действительно имели место быть. Эльфы — обмануты, Нуменор — затонул, а Майрон наращивал и укреплял своё влияние везде, где только мог.  
Но ему не говорили другого: о том, что внук Феанора первым обманул Аннатара, воспользовавшись его знаниями и отковав Три кольца втайне от него лишь для себя. Ему не говорили, что король Фаразон пришел в Мордор как завоеватель и обманом пленил и унизил Зигура, пришедшего на переговоры. И в голове Фродо рождались мысли: а как бы он сам поступил, окажись он на месте Майрона в такой ситуации?

Сэм, в свою очередь, подтягивал свои небольшие знания об истории Арды. Набор книг для него сильно умалялся с тем, что бывший садовник не знал каких-либо языков кроме всеобщего, но даже с таким ограничением их было столько, что хоббит и не думал жаловаться.

Но всё же чтение надоедало, и как бы интересны ни были книги, от них болели глаза и спина, а в какой-то момент и вовсе начинало тошнить от переизбытка информации. Поэтому спустя еще несколько дней Фродо поинтересовался у Нэрт, нет ли в этой Башне еще каких-нибудь мест, которые им можно посетить.

Нэрт задумалась на несколько секунд, после чего тут же осведомила их о наличии картинной (и не только) галереи, которой заведовал уже многократно упомянутый ею таинственный «Энквэ». И, вытянув откуда-то из складок своих черных одежд перо, баночку чернил и клочок бумаги, быстро набросала корявую карту со стрелками, которая должна была помочь хоббитам дойти до нужного места.

Собственно, прямо сейчас Сэм держал этот клочок в руке и вопросительно поглядывал на Фродо. Время близилось к полудню, и хотя мордорское дневное небо в принципе мало отличалось от ночного, восстановленный фиал давал более чем достаточно света, чтобы не плутать в темных коридорах.

— А сейчас направо, — негромко произнес Фродо, поглядывая на карту и выше поднимая фиал. — Последний поворот и вверх по лестнице, ведущей к расписным воротам… А, вот и она.

Чистый свет выхватил из тьмы широкую лестницу с девятью ступенями, по которым хоббит тотчас вскарабкался и остановился на площадке, отдуваясь — и одновременно пытаясь понять, что же изображено на мозаичной поверхности дверей с бронзовыми ручками. Не то море на закате, не то цветы какие или птица с роскошным золотым хвостом… Если это и было искусство, то какое-то странное, и хоббит понятия о нем не имел.

— Ну что, идем, Мистер Фродо? — встряхнувшись, бывший садовник толкнул от себя массивную створку.

Пахнуло… Нет, не древностью. Скорее, чем-то, напоминающим мастерскую — пахло красками, холстом, благовониями, сухой травой и даже сиренью, как ни странно.

Небольшой зал с менее высокими, чем во всей остальной башне, потолками и арками, выглядел куда уютнее. Стены, увешанные гобеленами, разномастными картинами, крупными и совсем маленькими, и даже расписной потолок заставляли глаза разбегаться в разные стороны.

Монолитные статуи, мраморные, бронзовые — высеченные так искусно, что можно было сперва принять их за людей, высились у стен, с молчаливым укором взирая на потревоживших их гостей. Одна из статуй смотрела так пристально, что Сэм даже заморгал, чтобы отогнать видение.  
Глаза статуи, казавшиеся излишне живыми, тоже моргнули. А затем она поднялась со скрытого в полумраке кресла и неторопливо заложила книгу под мышку.

— Фродо Бэггинс, — коснулся слуха хоббита певучий, с легкой хрипотцой голос, слегка растягивающий гласные, — Сэмуайз Гэмджи. Честь видеть наших гостей в месте, хранящим осколки жизни мира сего!

Теперь человек стоял посреди зала, и хоббит ясно мог видеть, как же он ошибался. Чужие серо-голубые глаза заглянули в его — и хоббит не ощутил страха. Так же как Нэрт, Майрон и, с недавних пор, они сами, Энквэ был облачен в одежды из черной мягкой ткани, слишком резко контрастной его почти белым волосам. Раньше такие волосы Сэм видел только у старшего народа.

Лицо у смотрителя галереи было неплохое. Следов безумия при всей придирчивости хоббит не обнаружил, да и слова, произнесенные человеком, располагали к себе.  
Впрочем, вопрос он задал странный.

— Отрадно видеть, — заметил смотритель галереи невозмутимо, словно их встреча была назначена по расписанию, — что юные души тянутся к знанию. А что же, по вашему, есть знание? — он повел рукой в вопрошающем жесте.

— Так это вы — Энквэ? — сообразив, спросил Фродо, в свою очередь постаравшись сохранить спокойствие. Он смотрел на человека с некоторой опаской, но полученная от Нэрт (которая если и была безумной, то тщательно это скрывала) рекомендация вселяла немного больше уверенности.  
— Мы от Нэрт, — продолжил Фродо. — Она сказала, у вас тут безопасно и есть что посмотреть.

— Ага, — поддакнул Сэм, — вот мы и пришли.

Хоббит еще раз огляделся вокруг. Сейчас он уже видел общие черты, сквозившие в каждом из местных помещений — максимальную простоту, смешанную с неуловимым изяществом, выделанностью каждой небольшой детали. Убранство самих комнат не казалось сказочно богатым — таким было только их наполнение. Но еще хоббит заметил, что в Мордоре любили расписные потолки. Чаще всего, конечно, под небо — местным жителям его не хватало. А в орнаментах преобладали крупные тяжелые линии, переплетенные странными узлами, но встречались и растительные мотивы, и яркие цветастые витражи в окнах. Здесь, например, подсвечники напоминали ветви живых деревьев. Сэм предпочел бы настоящие, но и это было лучше, чем ничего.

Человек в черном согласно качнул головой.

— Вестимо, вы уже наслышаны обо мне от этой прекрасной леди? — полуутвердительно вопросил Энквэ с мимолетно легкой улыбкой на губах. — А также о моей галерее… Впрочем, что значит одно слово? Я не смог бы описать мою коллекцию и тысячей слов. Знакомьтесь!

Человек широким жестом обвел пространство вокруг себя.  
— Все, что находится здесь, начиная от живописи первой эпохи и заканчивая самым последним крошечным сапфиром из родовой короны Арнора — собрано мною ценой многих усилий и кропотливой работы, — голос Энквэ приобрел еще большую певучесть, в нем даже чувствовалась некая затаенная гордость — так обычно говорят о взращенном собственными усилиями примерном ребенке.

— «Есть, что посмотреть» — говорите вы! К вашим услугам, друзья, двадцать два зала, из них лишь семь — картинная галерея, начинающая с раннеэпохальных изображений и кончающаяся картинами последних лет. К слову, сейчас вы находитесь в одном из них… — Энквэ медленным, неспешным шагом направился вглубь зала, подав знак хоббитам следовать за ним. — Еще четыре отданы под диковинные драгоценности, что мне чудом удалось раздобыть. Три зала заняты эльфийским бытом, два — традиционно людским. Имеется возможность взглянуть на уменьшенные макеты Ангбанда, эльфийских крепостей первой эпохи и городов Нуменора, и не только, возведенные мною строго по летописным описаниям. Образцы природы Юга и Севера… И многое, многое другое!

Энквэ закончил свою вдохновленную речь, замолчав и окинув гостей внимательным взглядом. Остановился, и полы его темного одеяния всколыхнулись.  
Сэм лишь послушно качнул головой, понимая, что по большому счёту этот Энквэ давно уже решил всё за них, в том числе даже то, хотят ли они вообще глядеть на эту его коллекцию. Хотя вообще-то, он хотел. Но лучше бы только вместе с Фродо — с таким проводником без напряжения им не обойтись.

— Правило первое, — объявил человек, указав куда-то в потолок. — Если вам захочется взять что-то с собой, сделать этого вы не сможете.

Не больно-то и хотелось. Сэм смерил человека откровенно непонимающим взглядом. Что он думает — они воры какие-нибудь? Да и зачем ему или Фродо какие-то там сапфиры или прочие драгоценности? Одна драгоценность вон была, да сколько хлопот от неё! Нет уж, спасибо.

— Правило второе — следуйте строго за мной, иначе… Легко потеряться. Правило третье — задавать вопросы можно и нужно. Я уважаю тех, кто проявляет живой интерес… — и вновь слабая улыбка мелькнула на его губах.  
— Хотелось бы узнать, возможно, у вас есть пожелания начать с чего-то конкретного?

Энквэ предложил задавать вопросы, но вместо этого задал вопрос сам, заставив бывшего садовника совершенно растеряться.

— Ну… — послышался неуверенный голос Фродо. — В последнее время я изучал в вашей библиотеке материалы о начале Второй эпохи… Если у вас есть здесь что-нибудь, связанное с Эрегионом и кольцами Власти, то можно было бы взглянуть.

Сэм с удивлением посмотрел на друга. Неужели тому не хватило этих колец по самое горло за время их пути? Нет, серые глаза хоббита смотрели весьма уверенно.

Энквэ участливо кивнул.  
— Разумеется, — человек сложил пальцы аккуратным треугольником. — Эрегиону посвящена собственная укромная выставка, в том числе имеются картины на эту тему… Пройдемте в следующие залы, здесь только Первая эпоха.

Мягкая ковровая дорожка, тянущаяся через центр каждого из залов, заглушала любые шаги, однако, даже по узорчатым плитам человек ступал почти бесшумно.  
Они минули два зала, увешанные картинами, гобеленами… Свечи горели ровно, не потревоженные невиданным доселе количеством посетителей.

Энквэ остановился чуть поодаль от картин, в центре, предоставив возможность хоббитам подойти ближе.

— Юный Ост-ин-Эдиль, недавно отстроенный и процветающий, — произнес смотритель галереи тише, чем раньше. — Изображение датируется тысяча сто двадцать шестым годом Второй эпохи… Разумеется, здесь только оригиналы.

Далее Энквэ указал на картины и фрески, изображающие эльфов знатных родов, несколько отдельных портретов Келебримбора, полный состав Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, Аннатара, отмеченного Энквэ особо уважительным тоном.

После пары небольших рассказов о расцвете Эрегиона и том, как именно гномье искусство удачно вписалось в эльфийское, прошли через несколько залов. В помещении по правую руку располагались имитации кузен, оригиналы некоторых материалов и инструментов Гвайт-и-Мирдайн (клещи, меха, и т.д.), а также «личный кузнечный молот Келебримбора с его инициалами», и формы для литья основ под «те самые» кольца. В этом же зале под стеклом висели несколько уцелевших листов из дневника Келебримбора, повествующие о жизни и некоторых делах кузнечных — но без упоминаний хоть каких-то важных секретов. Их, видимо, либо успели сжечь, либо предпочитали хранить в голове. Сохранились, однако, поучающие трактаты, изданные от имени всех Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, обучающие юных эльфов азам кузнечного искусства.

По правде говоря, Сэм чувствовал, что не может до конца осознать значимости находящихся вокруг них вещей. Как-то сложно было понять, что вот этот невзрачный, по большому счету, молоточек, действительно принадлежал прославленному эльфийскому мастеру.  
С картинами было проще, хотя Аннатара Энквэ мог и не указывать. Пусть одежда изображенного на картине была белой, а волосы почти серебряными, но этот взгляд Сэм узнал сразу. А еще, хотя он никогда не видел Келебримбора, его он тоже отличил от других сразу. И тоже по иному выражению глаз.  
Художник, чьё имя потерялось в веках, сумел передать это неуловимое отличие в полной мере. Наверное, он был талантлив.  
Но хоббит понимал, что по большому счету он в этом почти ничего не смыслит. То ли дело Фродо…

— Создание Колец, — вкрадчиво заговорил Энквэ, когда хоббиты с любопытством оглядели большую кузню, — о, важнейшая веха в совершенствовании эльфийского мастерства! Само собой, после создания Сильмариллов Феанором…  
Сейчас я покажу вам еще кое-что любопытное, но, прежде, друзья, не возникло ли вопросов?

— Нет, — тихо выговорил Фродо, внутренне напрягшись. — Никаких вопросов.

— Как пожелаете, — легко наклонил голову Энквэ, и, пройдя вглубь зала, остановился перед высоким стеллажом. Отворив стеклянную дверцу, смотритель выудил со средней секции некую средних размеров шкатулку, обитую тканью, на вид схожей с бархатом.  
Легонько дунув, он смел с поверхности шкатулки мелкие пылинки, и, поставив на край стола с разложенными на нем кузнечными инструментами, откинул крышку.  
Делалось все это с таким пафосом, словно Энквэ готов был презентовать своим гостям, по меньшей мере, Сильмарилл.

Однако, вместо каких бы то ни было камней, внутри на мягкой ткани покоились, вдетые в петли, кольца — Три, Семь и Девять, как есть, кроме Единого. И во втором отделении шкатулки так же несколько изделий скромнее — видимо, младшие. Все кольца находились в идеальном состоянии, а в граненых камнях отражались рыжие блики свечей.

В тот момент, когда шкатулка распахнулась, Сэм еще раз понял что действительно мало что понимает в этом мире. В глазах Фродо читалось не меньшее потрясение, и даже шок.

— К сожалению, здесь представлен далеко не весь набор младших колец. Но, что важнее — наличествуют все великие! Вы только взгляните, какая тонкая работа! — лицо Энквэ сияло гордостью, человек умиленно приложил руки к груди.

— Н…Но как? — воскликнул бывший Хранитель. — Этого не может быть! Я же…  
— Это же… — начал Сэм.  
— Реплики, — вдруг уверенно сказал Фродо. — Это копии, я прав? Я не знаток, конечно, но в них чего-то… Словно не хватает при всем совершенстве.

— О, разумеется, я обладаю лишь репликами! Не имею, не имею возможности заполучить оригиналы, о чем очень жалею, — Энквэ явственно вздохнул. — Вы отметили верно: отличие этих колец с настоящими заметно тем одним, кто хоть раз держал в руках оригиналы. Им не хватает внутреннего наполнения и собственной истории — слишком мало они повидали на этом свете.  
Однако! — человек воздел палец. — В остальном это безукоризненно точная работа, проделанная собственноручно мной. Я располагаю самыми точными и единственными в Средиземье репликами колец! — торжественно возвестил Энквэ, вскинув руки.

— Ради сравнения, имеется у меня и настоящее, — произнес он более спокойным тоном. — Оно всего одно, но я ношу его с гордостью!

Энквэ вновь сложил руки ровным треугольником, так, чтобы хоббиты отчетливо смогли разглядеть кольцо на его безымянном пальце.

Смысл последнего высказывания до Фродо дошел не сразу. Сперва он несколько секунд смотрел то на черное с желтым кольцо в шкатулке, то на такое же (но другое!) на пальце светловолосого человека. В голове что-то стремительно щелкало и крутилось, в очередной раз перестраивая картинку мира в связи с новыми известиями. И лишь потом он округлил глаза и на шаг отступил назад.

— Эм, простите? — переспросил Сэм из-за его спины. — Но настоящие же вроде как у назгулов этих ваших только, не? В смысле, я конечно не разбираюсь, но на такую черную страхолюдину вы как-то не похожи.

«Сэм», — крутилось в голове у Фродо, — «Сэм, помолчи».  
Он как-то сразу понял, что Энквэ не врёт. И что бы это ни значило, это определенно было не к добру. А ещё вспомнилось, как они в самом начале узнали Саурона — тоже ведь только по Кольцу?

— Я видел кольценосцев, — сказал он серьезно, нахмурившись и с опасением глядя на посверкивающее кольцо с желтым камнем на руке смотрителя. — Сэм прав, вы на них не похожи. Но кольцо и правда настоящее… Кажется.

Он стоял напряженно, готовый сорваться с места в любой момент. Его мысль еще не оформилась до конца, но где-то в глубине души он уже допустил что Энквэ может быть назгулом. Хотя даже предположение о подобном вызывало ужас.

Энквэ ответил не сразу.  
Приподняв одну бровь, он окинул хоббитов неопределенным взглядом, в котором промелькнула смесь из недоумения, возмущения и искреннего непонимания.  
— Мое Кольцо, — произнес он прежним мягким тоном, кажется даже несколько обиженно, — настоящее. И мне определенно точно известно, что копий девяти колец, наделенных схожими способностями, не существует. Оно — единственное в своем роде, мои дорогие.

Если бы Фродо не был настолько напряжен, он бы наверное заметил комичность ситуации — возможный назгул искренне обижен сомнением двух хоббитов в подлинности его кольца. Но сейчас ему было не до смеха.

— А что касается меня… — с интересом наклонил голову Энквэ. — Любопытно узнать, вы в самом деле считаете, что все, как один, кольценосцы, и правда лишь те, за кого вы их принимали? Неужели вы не считаете нужным взглянуть глубже в природу вещей, вместо того, чтобы просто проводить параллели? Это частенько бывает полезно…

Ситуацию спас Сэм, по видимому до сих пор не воспринимающий происходящее всерьез:

— Да, мистер Фродо, — воскликнул он, — я прям вижу — наступают на нас пять черных теней на Заветери. Холодом от них так и прет потусторонним, и тут мы решаем, что самое время _глубже взглянуть в природу вещей_ , — раздраженно передразнил садовник и сердито взглянул на Энквэ.  
— Знаете, бывают такие ситуации, когда людям маленько не до этого.

«Заветери».  
Сказанное Сэмом слово зацепило что-то на дне памяти Фродо, отозвалось легким уколом в плече. И он вспомнил.  
Бледные фигуры с фосфоресцирующими глазами, в пепельных одеждах. Такими он увидел их, надев кольцо. И Энквэ был среди них.

Он рывком отступил на несколько шагов и резко побледнел.  
— Сэм!  
Садовник непонимающе обернулся, но заметив как Фродо отскочил в дальний конец комнаты, внезапно решил сделать то же самое. Он до сих пор не понимал причины, но определенно это имело смысл. В конце концов, в Мордоре могло случиться что угодно.

— А я еще даже ничего не сделал, — вздохнул Энквэ, разведя руками.

Во взгляде Фродо явственно сквозил страх, сильное опасение нового покушения на их жизнь. Сэм, напротив, оглядывался с таким видом, словно изо всех пытался разобраться, что же тут такого странного происходит.

— Я помню, — мрачно сказал Фродо, не сводя глаз с человека. — Я вспомнил. Я вас уже видел.

Где-то на границе мысли мелькнуло сожаление об отсутствии оружия, но с другой стороны — разве бы оно помогло?

— Несомненно, — быстро кивнул Энквэ, — несомненно, видел. Как и ты, — взглянул он на Сэма. — Поверьте, я в свою очередь никогда не забуду ужас, написанный на ваших лицах в тот момент. Потому мне куда приятнее было видеть вас здесь сегодня… — произнес он мягче, — в столь непринужденной обстановке.

Оба хоббита не сводили с него напряженного взгляда. Фродо, казалось, готов был ринуться с места в любой момент.

С легкой улыбкой смотритель сложил пальцы в обычный жест.  
— О, не стоит так трястись, друзья — убивать вас обоих я соберусь лишь в том случае, если вы что-нибудь здесь сломаете, не более.

Энквэ с глухим стуком захлопнул крышку шкатулки с кольцами, глянул на Фродо в упор.  
— А сейчас я бы посоветовал вам отдохнуть в вашей комнате, дорогой друг, вы чрезвычайно бледны. Не стоит почетным гостям переутомлять себя.

Сэм понял что случилось, но словно бы не до конца. Знание, которое должно было как минимум сильно удивить его, не вызвало каких-либо чувств кроме легкой растерянности. Словно бы не нормальный на вид человек перед ним вдруг оказался назгулом, а где-то в книге он прочел про то, что такое случилось с кем-то другим. И когда Фродо, взяв его за руку, мрачно направился к выходу, хоббит приоткрыл рот и даже оглянулся на Энквэ с несколько извиняющимся видом. Тот, впрочем, уже отвернулся от них обоих и кажется рассматривал картину на стене.

— Ну и ну, — глубокомысленно пробормотал Сэм, когда украшенные двери остались позади. — Вот дела!

Ровные, скорые шаги Фродо негромким эхом отдавались в арках каменных коридорных пролетов.  
Обычно (Сэм знал это) мистер Фродо переходил на так называемый «сердитый шаг», когда что-то раздражало хоббита сильнее обычного.  
А вот сам он попросту ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. И вообще, сейчас неплохо было бы перекусить…

Он остановился.

— Мистер Фродо? — негромко окликнул хоббит. — Дорога к нам сейчас налево ведет, неужели спутали?

Тот отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Мы идем к Нэрт, Сэм. И чем скорее, тем лучше!

***

Нэрт лениво перевернула страницу, безразлично скользнув взглядом по собеседнику. Она давно знала, что прогонять Дарэта бесполезно, но если не проявлять каких-либо реакций, то ему быстро надоест и он уйдёт сам.  
Неудачный генетический эксперимент Мастера сидел на полу, сложив ножки и увлеченно складывал друг на друга книжки, составив из них уже довольно высокую и выглядящую крайне неустойчивой башню.

— Что, крепость себе строишь, Дарэт? — с усмешкой поинтересовалась она, и ехидный тон её голоса прекрасно выразил все невысказанное: Дарэт является такой же смешной пародией на своего отца, как башня из книжек — на Лугбурз.

Тот старательно возложил «Легенды Белерианда» во втором издании на верхушку и легонько тронул конструкцию пальцем, отчего та угрожающе закачалась, но почему-то не рухнула. Человек одернул алый шелк на штанишках и обиженно надул губы, подняв глаза на Нэрт.

— А чем ещё тут вообще заниматься? — тоном капризного ребенка возмутился он. — Вам папа хоть дела поручает важные, а я уже пятьдесят три года безвылазно сижу в этом дурацком Мордоре и помираю со скуки!

— Ну, например, читать книги, — пожала плечами Нэрт с невинным видом. — Читать, ага, а не использовать вместо деревянных кубиков. Или вон сходи попроси Энквэ заняться твоим просвещением. Хотя у него сейчас должны быть наши гости, а они от тебя не в восторге, как и я.

— Вот так! — вскричал Дарэт, схватившись за голову. — Вот так! Никто меня не любит!  
Он покачался взад и вперед, глядя на Нэрт очень круглыми и печальными глазами. А потом заливисто расхохотался, вскочив на ноги.

Раздался грохот и все книги до единой оказались на полу невнятной кучей.

— И вы посмотрели миниатюру «падение Барад-Дура», — прокомментировала Нэрт в тишине. — Смешно, но почти так бы это и выглядело.

В этот момент далеко отсюда почти неслышно открылась дверь и послышались тихие торопливые шаги. Хотя если бы не отточенный слух кольценосцев, Нэрт бы вряд ли расслышала хоть что-то.

— А вот и наши гости, — пробормотала она. — Легки на помине. Дарэт, приберись хоть. Стыдно же.

Дарэт послушно принялся сгребать книги в стопку, не стесняясь сверлить собеседницу мрачным взглядом. Та, в свою очередь, демонстративно не обращала на него внимания, глядя поверх белобрысой головы в проход между шкафами, из которого вот-вот уже должны были возникнуть хоббиты.

Сэм прикрыл за собой тяжелую дверь библиотеки и быстрыми шагами нагнал друга, прикидывая, зачем же так срочно им понадобилось возвращаться к Нэрт.  
Хотя нет, он догадывался — но разве не проще ли оставить случившееся в покое?  
Фродо, видимо, так не считал.

Нэрт без труда была найдена на своем привычном месте — кресле, стоящем в девятом проходе между шкафами. Но стоило только хоббиту повернуть туда вслед за Фродо, лицо его помрачнело.

Дарэт, собственной персоной, стоял там же на темно-красном ковре в своих ярко-красных одеждах среди кучи книг на полу. Сэм сперва даже удивился: этот — и в библиотеке? Неужто читать захотел?

За несколько дней их пребывания в Барад-Дуре (хотя, казалось, прошло уже не менее месяца), они с Фродо успели столкнуться с Дарэтом пару раз, и оба — вне библиотеки. Впрочем, и единой встречи им хватило бы, чтобы успеть сильно пожалеть об этом знакомстве.

— Добрый день, — сдержанно кивнул Фродо.  
— Привет, — поздоровалась Нэрт в свою очередь.

— Добрый-добрый, — в свою очередь заморгал голубыми глазами Дарэт расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

— А ты-то что здесь делаешь? — хмуро поинтересовался у него Сэм.

— Прибираюсь, — мрачно-обиженно протянул Дарэт, улыбка которого тут же сгинула как потухший огонек на свечке и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону смотрительницы. — Заставили.

— А нечего было использовать древние рукописи в качестве детских кубиков, — бросила Нэрт. — Скучно ему, видите ли.

Сэм возмущенно хмыкнул, всецело разделяя сказанное Нэрт, и покосился на смотрительницу, спокойно сидящую в кресле. И как она только ему такое позволила? Даже он сам, хоть ничего в этих рукописях не понимает — так разве ж это повод относиться к ним, как к игрушкам? Впрочем, хоббиту что-то подсказывало, что подобным образом человек относится абсолютно ко всему.

— Да, скучно! — возмутился Дарэт. — Скучно!  
Он наконец собрал все книги в одну большую стопку, отодвинул с прохода и принялся перебирать пальцами свои золотые волосы.

— Мы были у Энквэ, как ты и подсказала, — здесь последние слова Фродо особенно выделил голосом. — Нам даже понравилось… Но, уверен, больше я ни шагу не сделаю в эту его галерею!  
Хоббит несколько поморщился, взглянул прямо на Нэрт:  
— Ты ведь знала, кто он такой. И все же отправила нас туда? Почему, Нэрт?

Нэрт усмехнулась, и искорка оживленного веселья промелькнула в ее глазах. Она уставилась на них, подперев голову рукой.  
— Неужели Энквэ был строг с вами? — удивленно вопросила смотрительница библиотеки. — Странное дело, обычно он мил и вежлив… Знаете, из тех людей, которые, уронив молоток себе на палец, говорят: «экая незадача».

— Напротив, — осторожно возразил Сэм. — Я бы даже сказал, он был сама изысканность. И галерея его мне понравилась, хоть и не понимаю я толком в этом ничего. Но потом он нам показал коллекцию копий и свое кольцо. Я было засомневался, настоящее ли оно…  
А мистер Фродо вдруг как отпрянет!

— Энквэ, — возмущенно перебил друга бывший Хранитель, — сначала показался мне хорошим человеком, но теперь я… Больше ни шагу! Я со многим готов мириться, — глубоко вздохнул Фродо, — но назгулы — одни из ужаснейших существ, что мне довелось встретить в Средиземье, и оправдания им нет!

— Вот как, — пробормотала Нэрт, и её улыбка несколько угасла. — Не думаю, что дело здесь в, как ты выразился, оправдании. Скорее, Кольценосцы пугают тебя значительно сильнее лишь потому, что они непосредственно были посланы, чтобы вернуть Единое, и именно от рук их предводителя ты в своё время пострадал.

Острый взгляд Нэрт устремился прямиком на плечо Фродо. Нет, хоббиту даже показалось, что женщина смотрела конкретно на шрам, словно могла видеть его через ткань.

— Мне ску-у-у-чно, — протянул Дарэт одним из самых мерзких своих голосов.

«Дарэт!» — Фродо поморщился, наблюдая, как тот вновь заныл на судьбу и на Нэрт.

— Пойди приберись в переговорной, — привычно бросила та. — Хоть какой-то толк от тебя будет.

— От меня есть толк! — возмутился Дарэт. — Девятка Единое ушами прохлопала, а я всех спас единолично! И что теперь? Что вы думаете? Никакой награды и «не путайся под ногами»! Вот уеду обратно в Соорхал, там меня все любили!

— Скатертью дорога, — вздохнула Нэрт. — Хотя Мастер тебя не отпустит, он слишком ответственный, чтобы выпускать из-под контроля настолько неудачные эксперименты. Придется нам и дальше терпеть тебя здесь во веки веков и до Последней битвы.

Смотрительница закатила глаза, глядя куда-то в расписной потолок. Её вид выражал усталость.

— Слушай, — хоббит со вздохом посмотрел на скучающего страдальца. — Давай так: ты оставишь нас сегодня в покое, послушаешься Нэрт и будешь очень большой молодец. Идет?

Нет, Фродо и не думал, что это может сработать. Пока что у него не было идей, как выпроводить Дарэта, не давая ложных обещаний. Единственной, кто здесь действительно мог что-нибудь с ним сделать — была Нэрт.

— Не думаю, — вдруг совершенно серьёзно и даже каплю насмешливо отозвался Дарэт, что резко контрастировало как с его предыдущими словами, так и с выражением лица. — Не думаю, что я буду молодец, если я это сделаю. По крайней мере в чьих-то еще глазах кроме своих собственных.

Он перестал ковырять ковер и теперь пялился на хоббитов, склонив голову набок.

— Да не уйдёт он, — бросила смотрительница. — Пока сам не захочет. Можем, правда, вместо этого уйти мы. С другой стороны, мы тут выяснили что тебе категорически не хочется иметь дел с Кольценосцами, так что возможно, тебе и со мной не стоит разговаривать. Ну подумай над этим, в общем.

Постойте, что? Фродо моргнул, секунду осмысливая сказанное. В следующее мгновение его взгляд оказался направлен на руки Нэрт, сцепленные на коленях. И от того, что камень кольца действительно сверкнул на одном из ее пальцев, хоббиту ужасно захотелось проснуться. Если все это, конечно, было бы кошмарным сном…

Сэм нахмурился. Теперь и он видел кольцо на пальце смотрительницы библиотеки. И не было уже причин сомневаться в его подлинности. Он быстро глянул в сторону друга: а теперь что им делать? Бежать, стоять? Нэрт, по крайней мере, выглядела так, будто эта ситуация ее совершенно не интересует.

Фродо, однако, на этот раз не пошевелился.  
— Ох, и ты тоже… — медленно произнес он, изменившись в лице.

— И что же это получается? — Фродо нервно хихикнул. — Итак кругом куда ни кинь — враги, а тут еще и назгулов столько же? Не удивлюсь, если и ты, — мельком глянул он в сторону Дарэта. — Окажешься им же. Но, неважно, — хоббит глубоко вздохнул. — Прежде, чем я уйду… Я хочу понять, в чем причина. Ваш истинный облик чем-то скрыт? Что это?

— Истинный? — с любопытством переспросила Нэрт, приподняв брови. — Истинный? Истинный, мой милый, ты видишь сейчас перед собой.

Нэрт наклонила голову (точь-в-точь, как это делал порой Майрон). И от ее взгляда Сэм часто заморгал, переведя взгляд в сторону.

— Кольца обладают широким функционалом, — начала она своим обычным поставленным голосом, — и судя по книгам, которые ты исправно спрашивал у меня в последние дни, частично ты о нём уже наслышан.  
Аура ужаса, воздействию которой вы подверглись — одно из наиболее эффективных средств нашего арсенала, позволяющее особо не напрягаться при работе с живыми существами. Удобное оружие, не более того.

Женщина улыбалась совершенно невинно, разводя руками.  
— Мне странны ваши возмущения, признаться, — добавила она. — Гуляя по этой башне можно было ожидать встретить нас, если хотя бы немного думать головой. Тем более, помнится, ещё при начале нашего знакомства я посоветовала вам опасаться _всего._  
Положим, Первый разок ткнул тебя в плечо Моргульским клинком, но лично я тебе никакого вреда вообще не причинила. А вот ваш эльфийский друг утопил меня в Бруинен вместе с остальными, и почему я не припоминаю вам это?  
Она поморщилась несколько возмущенно и устало закатила глаза к потолку.  
— Идите, глупые люди, — закончила она раздраженно. — И ты тоже, я расстроена.

Последнее адресовалось Дарэту. И тот, надо же, действительно поднялся с ковра и медленно поплелся к выходу, не забыв напоследок показать уткнувшейся в книгу женщине язык.

Вслед за ним пошли и они с Фродо. Сэму казалось, что-то тут не так. Библиотека… больше не будет для них прежним чудесным местом.

А когда они вернулись в свою маленькую полутемную комнатку и зажгли свечи, их ожидали все те же старые перечитанные книги, и уже знакомый небольшой книжный шкаф. Фродо забрался с ногами на свою кровать, вздохнул, и сказал только лишь:

— Домой-то как хочется, Сэм…


	4. Тайное остается тайным

«Забытые герои Второй эпохи», открытые на сто двадцать третьей странице, покоились на руках у Фродо, в то время как мысли хоббита явственно витали вдалеке от написанного.  
Заметив, что он не вник в содержание половины страницы, бывший Хранитель мысленно проворчал что-то и потер глаза, просыпаясь от полудремы.

За пределами книги все было как обычно: вот — их маленькая комнатка с двумя кроватями, шкафом и столиком, а вот на одной из этих кроватей лежит Сэм и черкает что-то от скуки карандашом на бумаге уже второй час. Или только первый?..

Ну вот, он уже начинает путаться во времени. А тут поди не запутайся?

Если Фродо не изменяла память, сегодня пошел четвертый день с их скандальной вылазки в галерею Энквэ и последовавшего за ней неприятного разговора с Нэрт.  
С тех пор оба хоббита особым желанием возвращаться в библиотеку не горели. Но если Сэм все же пытался поднять тему о: «Хоть бы прогуляемся туда, мистер Фродо. Не обязаны же мы с ней разговаривать!» — бывший Хранитель отвечал твердым отказом.  
Сэм идти один тоже не рвался, и потому однообразные «сидения в берлоге» возобновились. Настроение обоих неуклонно портилось. В оправдание «сидения» Фродо успел найти для себя тысяча и одну причину, первой из которых была: «скучно, зато безопасно».  
Впечатление его о башне, как о скопище врагов, стократно усилилось, и даже стены их комнаты без окон, что он, просыпаясь, видел каждое утро, начали давить на него.

Полстраницы опять пролетели впустую и хоббит раздраженно захлопнул книгу. Бесполезно! Ни на чем нельзя сосредоточиться!  
Он слез с кровати и сел за стол, потянув руки к тарелке с фруктами, наполнение которой любезно обновлялось каждый день.

Сэм оторвался от своего листка и мельком глянул на Фродо.  
— Ну и чем ты там занят? — пробубнил бывший Хранитель

— Да вот, мистер Фродо, рисую, — развёл руками Сэм, так же скучающе посмотрев в серый потолок. — Не то что бы я умел, правда, да только делать тут и впрямь нечего.

Вздохнув, он оценивающе взглянул на свои каляки, раскиданные по кровати: назгул с книжкой, Саурон с чашкой, Дарэт с башней и осуждающе глядящая на него Нэрт. Энквэ, обувь которого Сэм не смог вспомнить и потому нарисовал нечто, отдаленно напоминающее домашние тапки. И, наконец, Фродо, уныло уткнувшийся в книгу — тот вид, который он сам был вынужден наблюдать уже четвертые сутки подряд.  
Свесив ноги на пол и раздраженно ими покачав, хоббит все же встал.

— Вот, — мрачно выдал он, кучкой шлепнув листки об стол. — Книги да книги, скоро и они закончатся.

Еще раз возведя взгляд к недостижимо далеким небесам, Сэм стянул с тарелки мандарин и принялся его чистить.

Фродо скучающе проглядел рисунки и отложил их в сторону с тихим вздохом. Кажется, даже нелепые каляки Сэма не смогли поднять ему настроение.  
— А волосы у меня вовсе и не такие, — проворчал хоббит, но потом, все же, лицо его смягчилось. Он оторвал от кисти винограда пару ягод и принялся жевать.

— Фрукты, — фыркнул Сэм, — мягкие кровати, еда по расписанию, только так и с ума сойти можно. И коли дверь была бы закрыта, можно было бы вину на врагов свалить, только вот, мистер Фродо, заперли мы себя сами. И лишь потому, что испугались.

— К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, — тихо ответил Фродо, — а теперь и вовсе тошнит от него. Одни дурацкие стены кругом. В коридоре тоже отличий ноль. Заперли-заперли, вот заладил! — махнул рукой он. — Барад-Дур — вражеская башня, в которой нам с тобой, Сэм, делать совершенно нечего. И по библиотекам расхаживать тем более.

Все это хоббит произнес тоном, не допускающим никаких возражений.  
— Я, Сэм, готов провести так хоть еще одну неделю ради того, чтобы вернуться назад. И, по крайней мере, вернуться в целости и сохранности. Пусть даже это никого, кроме нас, особо не заботит.

Фродо поджал губы и глянул в сторону.

— Да сдалась мне эта библиотека! — всплеснул руками Сэм. — Вы так говорите, будто я прям сам рвусь в объятия к этим назгулам. Не могу сказать, что думаю о них так же плохо, как прежде, ведь не нежить — люди оказались. Но наверняка здесь не одни они живут, можно и что другое найти, может и совсем людей обычных… Это только если не сидеть все время в одной и той же комнате.

Хоббит многозначительно очертил взглядом границы их обиталища. Казалось, за последние дни он успел выучить в этих стенах каждую трещинку. Порой Сэм ловил себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо, если бы к ним кто-нибудь зашел. Даже назгулы, даже сам Саурон, даже липкий Дарэт, чьё «скучно» он в последнее время начинал понимать. Но нет. Похоже, приказы «Мастера» здесь исполнялись неукоснительно, а сам Враг узнал все что хотел и потерял к ним интерес.

Вспомнился их последний разговор.  
«Не то что, бы он хотел, чтобы оба они лишились дара речи». Не то что бы? Конечно, для такого как Саурон, это естественно — Кольцо, оказавшееся частью его самого, воплощение Врага в золоте, которое Фродо столько времени протаскал на своей шее… Теперь вернувшееся на палец своего Создателя.

Сэм оборвал свои размышления на этом моменте. Хотя в последнее время они всегда скатывались к одному.

— Неделю, вы говорите, — пробурчал он. — Что-то не припомню я, чтоб нам точные сроки называли. Неделю — не неделю. А если месяц? А если не один?

Фродо молчал, по-прежнему глядя в сторону.

— Я боюсь, Сэм, — сказал он вдруг странным тоном. — Боюсь, что не важно, сколько пройдет времени… Что здесь, что там… Никакой разницы не будет. Только сейчас мы ожидаем чего-то понятного и ясного, а потом ждать будет уже и вовсе нечего.

Фродо встал и, заложив руки за спину, сделал круг по комнате.

— Ты почти не носил Кольца и тебе трудно будет понять это, но я скажу. С тех самых пор, как Его со Мной не стало, — произнес он, понизив голос, — мне постоянно кажется, будто я потерял что-то. Словно у тебя в кармане лежали часы, и ты привык каждый полдень вытаскивать их за цепочку и сверяться со временем. А потом, вместо часов в кармане, ты каждый раз находишь только пустоту…  
И когда Он к нам зашел в тот раз, я этого больше не чувствовал. Не стало этой пустоты. А на следующий день вновь…

Фродо прекратил наматывать круги вокруг стола и взглянул на друга.

— Сейчас я немного привык, и это чувство не доставляет мне особых неудобств. Но чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше боюсь, что это только временно. Что дальше будет хуже. И больше. И… пустее.

Сэм невольно поежился. Слова друга звучали в высшей степени мрачно, если не сказать «безнадежно». Сам он проносил Кольцо всего несколько дней, но этого было достаточно, чтобы понять — то, о чем говорит Фродо… От этого нельзя так просто отмахнуться.

Хоббит совсем помрачнел.  
— Я понимаю вас, мистер Фродо, — уверенно ответил он. — Мне случилось эту дрянь понести тогда, и теперь каждый раз, когда я думаю о том, сколько ее тащили вы…

Он замолк и многозначительно поводил перед собой руками.  
В голове всплыли слова Врага, сказанные им в первую же встречу. Про дыру, которую Кольцо прожгло в душе Фродо. Верить Саурону не стоит, но вместе с тем, что сказал друг, это складывалось в какую-то безрадостную картинку.

— Все же я думаю, что раны должны заживать со временем, — тихо молвил он. — Может, не совсем до конца, но достаточно чтоб мочь с ними жить и даже немного радоваться. А большего нам и не надо, так ведь? К лету вернемся в Шир, обустроим снова хозяйство. Я и вовсе не надеялся живым в этом деле остаться, а оно вон как вышло. Для нас-то, может, лучше и быть не могло.

Сэм вздохнул. Улыбка вышла грустной.

— Да уж, — пробормотал Фродо. — Живым…  
Он поднял голову и попытался выдавить что-то вроде улыбки. Но тон его голоса как был упавшим, так и остался.  
— Да, Сэм, я хочу вернуться, — повторил он вновь. — И хозяйство будет, и все остальное… Вот только, если меня это не успокоит, я уйду. Да ведь наверняка и уйду в Ривенделл! Я ведь дурак, Сэм, круглый дурак! — воскликнул хоббит. — Все верно Саурон говорит. Зачем, зачем я пошел? Сидел бы… Ты же тоже, тоже так считаешь, Сэм? Я ведь и перед тобой виноват… Я вовсе не тот, за кем стоит так преданно идти, и ты теперь сам это видишь.

— Да что вы такое говорите, мистер Фродо! — растерянно проговорил Сэм, разводя руками. — Что же это вы думаете такое. Правда что ли Врагу поверили?

Он горько вздохнул, но потом подошел ближе и решительно взял друга за руку.

— Знаете, я ни капли не жалею, — сказал он твердо. — И если бы мне снова пришлось идти с вами на другой конец света, я бы пошел не задумываясь. Это же не в Кольце дурацком дело и не в спасении мира, как вы не поймете! Мы просто пытаемся делать, как правильно — держаться вместе и верить в лучшее.

Сказанное Фродо было совсем не тем, что Сэм хотел бы от него слышать. Но выходит, теперь он знал, что гнетет бывшего Хранителя.  
Он постоял немного, потом все же отпустил холодную ладонь. Взял грушу с тарелки принялся жевать ее, впрочем, совершенно не ощущая вкуса.  
— Знаете, неудачи случаются, — сказал хоббит погодя. — Но мы сделали все, что могли. И я думаю, Гэндальф сказал бы, что мы это сделали правильно. Просто некоторые вещи сделать невозможно, как ты не старайся.

«Например, уничтожить такого, как Саурон, когда ты всего лишь хоббит».

Бесхитростная внешность темного владыки Сэма не обманывала. В отличии от Фродо он никогда не видел истинного обличья багрового ока, но, не видя, он все ещё отчетливо чувствовал его.  
Он запретил себе думать о том, на что так усиленно намекал Саурон. Прежде их цель ощущалась иначе — просто уничтожение какой-то неопределенной плохой штуки. А теперь… Сложно, глядя в глаза кому-то, искренне признать, что желаешь ему смерти.

— Я… я понимаю, Сэм, — голос Фродо дрогнул и он поспешно отвернулся, — просто мне немного сложнее признать это, чем тебе. Я… просто не знаю! — он встряхнулся, глубоко выдохнув. — Прости, мне сейчас нужно побыть одному.

Ни слова больше не говоря, он развернулся и покинул комнату.

***

— И где же это вы запропастились, мистер Фродо? — пробормотал Сэм, закрывая за собой дверь.

Прошло уже не меньше часа после их последнего разговора, и даже был принесен обед, свою половину которого хоббит съел в одиночку. А друг все не возвращался.  
Сэм шагал торопливо, беспокоясь — а не случилось ли чего? Вместе с Фродо они уже успели изучить их этаж, но мало ли? Башня наверняка скрывает еще многие и многие загадки, и большинство из них совершенно точно представляет опасность для маленького хоббита.

Спустя время Сэм почувствовал некий очень знакомый запах. Так пахло в Шире по праздникам: тепло, пряно, по-домашнему…  
И тут хоббит понял — где-то неподалеку пекут блины.

***

— Говорят, второй — садовник… — услышал хоббит отзвуки звонкого детского голоса, эхом разносящегося из-за приоткрытой двери. Запах блинов явно проистекал отсюда.  
Сэм осторожно приблизился и застыл, узнав в голосе отвечающей Нэрт.  
Ага, если смотрительница библиотеки там, искать в этом месте Фродо будет просто бессмысленно.

— …тегорически против общения с призраками. Впрочем, то, как они пришли ко мне жаловаться на Энквэ, было достаточно весело, — расслышал Сэм и искреннее любопытство заставило его задержаться у двери чуть дольше — происходящий разговор явно касался их двоих.

— Они ведь долго у тебя до того сидели, — обиженно ответил ребенок. — Могла бы позвать нас и не жадничать — интересно же всем! Или хотя бы отправить их в мои лаборатории — мне бы уж точно не пришло в голову хвастать перед ними кольцом, в отличии от некоторых.

— Извини уж, мне показалось, что существа столь тонкой душевной организации предпочтут посмотреть на эльфийские картинки, а не заспиртованные органы, — несколько ехидно парировала Нэрт. — Энквэ конечно удружил нам всем, да только сдается мне, недолго они в комнате просидят.

— Ага, — пропел детский голос. — И, кстати, один из них уже пол минуты стоит за дверью.

Вслед за тем раздалось хихиканье и, не успел Сэм ничего предпринять, как дверь распахнулась сама собой, явив обескураженного хоббита глазам находившихся внутри.

— Ой, да ты проходи, не стесняйся, — незнакомая Сэму девочка в бирюзовом платьице и с черными косами уставилась прямо на него. — У нас тут Пятый блины печет, будешь?

Хоббит так и застыл:  
— Извините, я совсем не за этим…

— Да? — низким с хрипотцой голосом поинтересовался высокий человек в бордовом фартуке, разворачиваясь от печи, и его темные глаза хитровато блеснули.  
— А ты знаешь, что заглянуть ко мне в такую минуту и не отведать блинов — это преступление?

Сэм во все глаза уставился на компанию, и, поколебавшись, понял, что бежать уже поздно, да и не совсем прилично:  
— Вот как, — пробормотал он. — В таком случае, мне действительно стоит заглянуть.

Стоило хоббиту переступить порог комнаты, как дверь закрылась за ним совершенно бесшумно.

Пряный аромат достигал здесь своего пика — в небольшой по размерам кухоньке умещался длинный стол, несколько стульев, и большая печь, на которой стояло две сковороды. На них подрумянивались те самые блины, и в центре стола высилась тарелка с ними же, сложенными в стопку.

Уже знакомая хоббиту Нэрт расположилась на одном из стульев; в том же углу Энквэ, закинув ногу на ногу, читал книгу, а прямо на столешнице сидела, покачивая ножками, девочка в узорчатом платьице. Она держала в руках горшок с ярко-синим цветком. Цветок, судя по виду, чувствовал себя совершенно хорошо.

«Ей на вид лет десять», — отметил про себя Сэм, — «что такой маленький ребенок делает в Мордоре?»  
Глубокие и темные глаза девочки глядели на него, не моргая, и внезапно хоббит затылком ощутил странный холодок. Грань между детским очарованием и призрачным холодом сквозила в ней, переливаясь, как сталь на солнце.

Высокий человек подхватил одну из сковородок, отточенным движением подбросил на ней горячий блин, с шипением перевернув его.  
Фигурой он походил на воина — наверняка даже прославленного воина, повидавшего не одну битву. Поверх льняной рубахи и черных кожаных штанов на нем был повязан багровый фартук, а собранные в хвост темные волосы отблеском перехватывала полоска узорчатой ткани. Всполохи огня отражались в его глазах, и волосы отдавали рыжиной в его сиянии, а на лице мелькала озорная улыбка.  
Сэм еще ни разу не видел человека, который во время готовки выглядел бы настолько драматично. Да и вообще, он ни разу не видел воинов, которые бы… Готовили блины.

— Сэмуайз Гэмджи, верно? — громко вопросил воин. — Будешь нашим гостем! Из всей честной компании я по счету прихожусь Пятым, а имя моё — Интар-Лемм!

Так все-таки, назгулы?.. Сэм вежливо склонил голову в ответ на представление, и понимая, что иного выбора у него нет, направился к общему столу.

— Дело другое, — одобрил Лемм. — Не совру, мы добротно наслышаны о тебе и о Хранителе, да только нам с Тилль никак не перепадало счастья повстречать вас здесь.

— Это все потому, что Нэрт пожадничала, — вставила девочка, доев свой блин и обиженно надув губки. — Как на Бруинен тонуть, так «всем быть в сборе чтоб не поломать время», а как что интересное, так сразу вот это вот.  
Она провела пальцами по синим лепесткам цветка и покосилась на хоббита.  
— Где второй-то? — требовательно поинтересовалась она. — Который душу Мастера нес, он где? Разве вы не везде вдвоем ходите?

— Не здесь он, — отвлеченно произнесла Нэрт. — Далековато отсюда будет.

— И как обычно ты у нас все знаешь, и ничего не скажешь, — Тилль возвела глаза к потолку и поправила юбочку. — Намо бы тобой гордился.

— С Намо мы все решили не встречаться, — значимо, но с весельем в голосе ответила Нэрт. — А знание — вещица опасная. Впрочем, я отвечу — не для тебя, а для нашего невольного гостя: Друг твой, хоббит, в безопасности и хорошей компании, вернется к тебе в сохранности и целости. А все прочее расскажет сам, если, конечно, пожелает.  
Ну, а ты садись, садись за стол! Вот, возьми яблочного варенья.

— Благодарю, — вежливо ответствовал Сэм, покосившись на Нэрт. — Говорите, в хорошей компании? Это… обнадеживает.

Что ж, все-таки, он заявился сюда не зря. Хоббит сам видел, на что способна женщина, и не верить ей не было причин. Интересно, в чьей хорошей компании сейчас находится Фродо? Он ведь, вроде как, выразил желание побыть одному? Но если ему от этого будет легче, пусть.  
Сэму тоже стало чуточку спокойнее.

Выдвинув увесистый стул, садовник уселся, неловко оглядываясь по сторонам. В этом кругу он чувствовал себя совершенно лишним, хотя от четверых кольценосцев, собравшихся в одной комнате, Сэм не ощущал и капли ужаса.

— Если догадка моя верна, — прозвучал певучий голос хранителя галереи, — твой дражайший друг сейчас и верно в самом безопасном месте во всей башне.

Энквэ скрутил тонкий блин в идеальную трубочку, и держа его двумя пальцами, обмакнул в варенье.  
— Понимаю его нежелание видеть нас, и искренне желаю Хранителю всяческих благ, — добавил он, и откусил кусочек от блина.

— А нам очень бы хотелось видеть Фродо! — подхватил Интар, и легкая улыбка осветила его лицо. — Тебе, пожалуй, странно слышать такие речи, но вне военных приказов и прочих формальностей, мы к вам вполне дружелюбны. И даже — проявляем уважение. А как иначе? Врагов нужно знать в лицо и уважать ровно, как самого себя — даже если они вдруг последние идиоты. Между прочим, одно из важнейших условий, если хочешь одержать победу.

С потрясающей точностью Интар отмерил нужное количество ванильного ароматного теста, и, не пролив ни капли, запросто вывел идеальный кружок на чугунной сквородке. Залюбовался, склонив голову набок.  
— Потому порядком я о вас обоих наслышан. Фродо вот описывали, как явственно отличающегося от иных хоббита — эрудирован, спокоен, квенья изучает. Кольцо понес в Мордор, как настоящий Герой. И верно, есть в нем что-то схожее с теми, кто занесен в предания — я почувствовал это еще в ночь на Заветери.

— А кто еще из вас был там? — поспешно вставил Сэм, когда болтливый назгул сделал паузу.  
— Я с Нэлу, да Энквэ с Кэнтуэем. И Ангмарец, — пожал плечами Интар.

Сэм не знал, кто такие Нэлу и Кэнтуэй, но, глядя на изящные жесты Энквэ и тапки Интара, он ни за что не смог бы представить их теми жуткими тенями, от которых веяло мертвенным холодом.

Интар привычным движением перевернул подрумянившийся с одной стороны блин.  
— Да и ты, знаешь ли, не промах, — вновь пустился он в рассуждения. — Имя у тебя хорошее, Сэмуайз Гэмджи. Иногда так случается, что людям не подходят их имена, словно б узда коню или меч по руке воину — выпирает, жмет, в общем — всяко не соответствует. Но ты — иное дело. «Сэм», пожалуй, неплохое имя, чтобы занести его в летописи, — обернувшись, Интар подмигнул съежившемуся на стуле хоббиту. — Только вот блины ты совсем не берешь.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — вздохнул Сэм, потянувшись к большой тарелке.  
— Не совсем понимаю, какой из меня герой сказаний, — протянул он. — Я ведь садовником был, да и сейчас им же себя ощущаю. Только раньше ничего опаснее топора для рубки деревьев я в руках не держал, а тут нате — пришлось срочно учиться владеть мечом.

— Это бывает, — посочувствовала Тилль. — Но ты зря думаешь, что все герои должны с рождения уметь мечом махать. Из нас — и то воинов только до Интара. Энквэ был знатоком искусств при дворе Фаразона, Тэар — целителем, Нэрт — оракулом, а я вообще бардом. И что, думаешь, нам не войти в предания? Мы ведь и есть живое предание.

К слову, о садовниках — живых растений хоббит не видал уже недель пять, и теперь невольно посматривал в сторону цветка с ясными синими лепестками, что рос в горшке на коленях у девочки Тилль.

— Хочешь познакомиться с Финродом? — спросила девочка, поймав Сэмов взгляд.  
— Финродом? — растерянно переспросил хоббит.

— Ну, с цветком, — уточнила та, бросив взгляд на горшок. — Я его так назвала. Потому что у Финрода душа была синяя-синяя, синее чем семь миллиардов сапфиров — так Мастер говорил. А у этого лепестки вон какие, гляди. Он правда, не поет, но послушай ка…

Под пальцами Тилль синие лепестки дрогнули и зазвенели — звонко, как переливы ручья, как голос самой девочки, эхом отразившись под сводами потолка.

— Очень красиво, — неловко пробормотал Сэм, больше не отрывая глаз от своей тарелки.  
Кстати, в нее Интар только что положил горячий блин, но хоббит сейчас с трудом мог бы и кусок проглотить.  
С каждой секундой Сэму хотелось уйти все больше. Фродо, наверное, уже вернулся в комнату… А он сидит зачем-то здесь. И зачем, спрашивается, его позвали? Позабавиться над тем, как пугается маленький хоббит?  
Сколько вообще они тут сидеть собираются? А вдруг долго?.. Сэм мрачно глянул на свой блин.

— Какая жалость, что Тэар сегодня не с нами, — вздохнул Энквэ, перелистывая желтоватую страницу книги. Карандаш, которым он, по словам Нэрт, делал заметки, был при нем, заткнутый за ухо.

— Скучаешь? — усмехнулся Интар с глухим шлепком отправляя блин на тарелку смотрителю галереи. — А, однако, у нас сегодня гость: от ваших споров о высоком у него наверняка разболелась бы голова.

— Нет-нет! Как раз сегодня я полностью завершил макет Тол-Сириона, коим буду хвастаться позже, нахожусь в прекрасном настроении, и, — Энквэ грациозно сделал глоток чая, — совсем не намерен ни с кем вести дебаты. Отчего-то сегодняшний вечер изумительно хорош, не находите?

— Очень даже! — одобрил Интар, широко улыбнувшись. — Давненько ведь к нам не заходили желанные гости. А то все больше… нежеланные.

Энквэ хотел ответить, но в ту же секунду дверь распахнулась, протяжно скрипнув.

— Что я вижу? — заявил Дарэт, облокотившись о дверной косяк. — Блины кушаете? И опять без меня? И опять не позвали? Где ваши правила хорошего тона? — он в притворной обиде сложил руки на груди. — Эгоистично кушать блины в узкой компании избранных. Но однажды и на нашей улице будет праздник, верно, Дарэт?

Интар на секунду приложил руку ко лбу. Все остальные, включая Сэма, абсолютно молча уставились на золотоволосого человека в красной рубахе и одновременно возвели глаза к потолку.

Тот шмыгнул к столу, жадным взглядом смерив стопку блинов.  
— Вот вам за это, — буркнул он, и схватив сразу пять блинов из стопки, принялся поглощать их с видом, словно более ничто в комнате его не интересовало.

Энквэ как ни в чем не бывало уткнулся в свою книгу. Тилль по прежнему поглаживала цветок по листочкам. Интар долил теста на сковороду. Нэрт подперла голову рукой.  
Сэм, единственный, бросал на человека недовольные взгляды, всем своим видом выказывая неприязнь, и это побудило Дарэта пристать именно к нему.

— А тебя вот, — тыкнул он в Сэма, — позвали. Ты разве чем-то это заслужил? Я вот заслужил, но по-прежнему не чувствую ни капли благодарности с их стороны, — Дарэт облизал масляные пальцы. — Не хочешь есть? Дай мне свой блин.  
— Еще чего! — Сэм насупился и пересел на стул подальше.  
— Ну так ешь, нечего глазеть! — возмутился Дарэт. — Это неуважение по отношению к самым вкусным блинам в Средиземье!

Тилль едва слышно фыркнула, покосившись в сторону.

— Вообще-то, блины — это ритуал, — заявила она, пристально посмотрев на Дарэта широко раскрытыми глазами. — Мы едим их ради них самих, а не потому, что нам надо есть. А ты тут явно выбиваешься.

Полуулыбка Дарэта погасла, и он, скорчив недовольную морду, покосился на девочку.  
— Это я-то выбиваюсь? — хмыкнул он. — Да я лучше вас самих понимаю, для чего это надо!

Он схватил еще пару блинов из стопки и любопытно заозирался. Однако, Сэм уже отвел взгляд, и больше на него совсем никто не глядел.  
— Скучно у вас здесь с вашими ритуалами, вот что я вам скажу, — Дарэт подпер голову рукой, состроив унылое выражение лица. — Славно, что я сегодня в хорошем расположении духа, чтобы повеселиться!

Выждав, когда на большую тарелку прилетит порция свежих горячих блинов, человек схватил один из них, но тут же отшвырнул обратно:  
— Ай, жжется-жжется! — во весь голос заохал он и, приметив, что Сэм недовольно обернулся к нему, подцепил пальцами край тарелки и рывком опрокинул на пол.

— Ой!

Тарелка плашмя полетела на пол вместе с блинами. Но прежде, чем первый из них успел достигнуть пола, они зависли в воздухе. Затем Интар выпрямился, и Дарэт уже непритворно ойкнул, схватившись за лоб, а блюдо приземлилось рядом с Энквэ — блины плавно, один за другим, опустились на прежнее место.  
Тот понимающе переглянулся с Интаром, и Сэм отчетливо услышал, как смотритель галереи со вздохом пробормотал:  
— Великий Илуватар…

— Эру сегодня занят, — послышался очень знакомый голос за спиной Сэма — так что я за него.

Хоббит вздрогнул от неожиданности. В его голове пронеслось: «Ну все, дорогой Сэм, повезло же тебе оказаться не в том месте не в то время».

Назгулы степенно поднялись со своих мест, и Сэм почувствовал себя в высшей степени неловко. Но пока он раздумывал над тем, надо ли ему вставать тоже, и не слишком ли поздно чтоб вскакивать, Саурон легко кивнул, и кольценосцы вновь заняли свои места.

На некоторое время все разговоры стихли. Атмосфера неуловимо изменилась — не понятно, в какую сторону. Лично Сэму было неуютно вдвойне, но улыбка Нэрт сделалась шире, в глазах Тилль блеснули смешливые огоньки. Энквэ мягко улыбнулся, отложив книгу в сторону, Интар одобрительно покачал головой. По всей видимости, на кухне велась оживленнейшая беседа. Вот только хоббит, увы, не был наделен возможностью уловить из неё хоть слово.  
Взгляд Майрона остановился на полурослике, склонившемся над тарелкой с блином. Некоторое время он глядел на Сэма довольно пристально, и, хотя в его взгляде сейчас не было ничего темного, хоббит не удержался и судорожно сглотнул. Он не мог привыкнуть к этому поганому ощущению — как будто бы Враг смотрит прямо ему в душу.

— Дарэт, уйди, пожалуйста, — раздался вежливый голосок Тилль, нарушив тишину впервые с того момента, как Саурон вошел в комнату. — Ты смущаешь нашего гостя.

Светло-голубые глаза Дарэта забегали, словно маятник, в разные стороны. Он скуксился на стуле, насупившись и глядя в одну точку. Абсолютно нехотя и лениво он спустил со стула сначала одну ногу. Потом другую.  
— А-а, смущаю, значит, — нарочито громко произнес он. — Что же делать, что же делать, придется уйти!  
Украдкой схватив еще пару блинов, человек бесшумно шмыгнул к двери и исчез, словно и не было.

Сэм еще несколько секунд пораженно смотрел ему вслед. Раньше Дарэт никогда не вел себя настолько послушно. Впрочем, причина была очевидна.

— Вот теперь можем и продолжать! — объявил Интар, подливая масла на сковороду.

Хоббит украдкой взглянул на Майрона: признаться, он и сам был бы не прочь последовать за Дарэтом. Ему ведь здесь не место, так? Да и Фродо наверняка уже вернулся в комнату…  
Враг поймал его взгляд, и Сэм быстро сделал вид, что сидит спокойно.

На кухне царила мнимая тишина, прерываемая только шипением масла на сковороде и звуками шлепающихся на тарелку блинов. Минуты тянулись так же медленно, как и тесто, которое Интар выверенными движениями разливал по большой сковороде. Сэм так и не доел полностью свой блин. Наверное, тот уже остыл.  
Хоббит догадывался, в чем может быть причина всеобщего молчания, и ему оставалось только недоумевать, почему они не перешли на кольца ранее. Впрочем, потом разговоры снова стали слышимыми. Слуги Врага вели беседы о своем, а Сэм опять не встревал. Им все больше овладевало некоторое раздражение: они что, вечно могут вот так сидеть?!  
Впрочем, он бы и не удивился, если ответом было бы «да».

Но, тем не менее, он уже сам находится здесь невесть сколько, а время-то не ждет. И о мистере Фродо он так и ничего не узнал… Сэм коротко вздохнул и в волнении облизнул губы.  
Нет, точно — пора идти, нечего рассиживаться! Пора напомнить всем присутствующим о себе. Ох, как неловко-то…

— Извините, — робко произнес хоббит, поднимаясь со стула. — Благодарю вас за гостеприимство и вкусные блины, но мне пора. Правда, пора идти.

— Как, уже уходишь? — Интар удивленно приподнял брови. — Но имей в виду — мы только начали.  
— Я бы остался подольше, — быстро кивнул Сэм, — но как-нибудь в другой раз. Благодарю!

Когда хоббит уже стоял у двери, его вдруг кольнула иголочка сомнения. Он пришел сюда, чтобы узнать, где Фродо, но уходит почти ни с чем! А если друг еще не вернулся? Что ему тогда делать?  
Сэм мысленно схватился за голову. Пока Саурон здесь, он должен… Но разве?.. И вообще… Нет, ему нужно идти!

— Прошу прощения, но вы не знаете, где Фродо? — громко выпалил Сэм, обернувшись в сторону майа.

Четверо назгулов и Саурон молча поглядели на него.  
Ой.  
Сэм ощутил, как взмокла рубаха на спине. Ему захотелось сжаться и стать таким маленьким-маленьким, чтобы никто его больше не увидел.

— Нет, — ответил Майрон. — Не знаю.

Ой.

— Ох, вот как?.. — хоббит уже едва ли управлял ситуацией. — А… Как я могу добраться отсюда до комнаты?

Нелюди так же молча смотрели на него.  
Сэму нечем стало дышать от волнения.  
Ему срочно надо уходить отсюда, но он ведь правда не знает как, он пришел сюда по запаху выпечки! Что ему, ради всего, теперь делать?!

— Давай провожу, — Майрон добродушно улыбнулся. — А то еще заблудишься.

На секундочку Сэм забыл, как его зовут.  
Враг. Волнуется. О нем?!  
Кхм.  
Пробормотав что-то наподобие благодарности, Сэм словно в тумане толкнул дверь и вышел в коридор. Саурон — за ним. Садовник шел молча, лишь изредка посматривая в сторону тени, отбрасываемой высоким силуэтом.

Удивительно, но рядом с ним хоббит ощущал себя несколько спокойнее, чем с назгулами. Как и в первый раз, когда они с Фродо даже не заподозрили, что Он — и есть их Враг. Как и во второй, когда Саурон починил фиал…  
Но почему Он пошел с ним? Тут явно что-то неспроста. Чтобы Саурон — и проводить его? Вы хотите сказать, он правда хочет его проводить? Нет же! С чего бы вообще?

Сэм колебался некоторое время, но потом любопытство взяло верх.  
— Извините за очередной глупый вопрос, — вздохнул он, — но почему вы вызвались пойти со мной?

— Я подумал, что кто-то должен тебя проводить и мне не захотелось лишать кого-то из своих людей заслуженного отдыха, — ни секунды не задумываясь, ответил Майрон. — Им следует восстановить силы перед битвой, а мне — отдать вас двоих на вашу сторону живыми и невредимыми. Знаешь, будет неловко, если тебе откусят голову за несколько дней до отлета. Тем более, едва ли кто-то поверит, что моей вины в этом нет.

— Вот как, — пробормотал Сэм.

Саурона и впрямь тревожило их благополучие. Впрочем, хоббит был только рад, что Враг честно выполняет собственные слова. Потому что если бы он их не выполнял…  
Сэм слегка поежился.  
Если им двоим и правда удастся вернуться живыми — он до конца жизни будет считать себя самым удачливым хоббитом во всем Шире.

Сэм вновь перевел взгляд на тень, что неспешно скользила по стенам рядом с его собственной.  
Они вот-вот должны оказаться в Минас-Тирите. Саурон сказал — несколько дней…

— Уже так скоро? — переспросил хоббит. — В таком случае… Я хочу вас попросить! Пожалуйста, помогите моему другу! — остановившись, Сэм просяще склонил голову. — Он места себе не находит, Кольцо ужасно влияет на него. Должен быть хоть кто-то, кто мог бы ему помочь! Если бы я мог, я бы сделал все, что угодно, лишь бы он забыл обо всем, что ему пришлось пережить! Я бы даже остался здесь, лишь бы Фродо вернулся в Шир прежним, безо всех этих заморочек!

Майрон тоже остановился и некоторое время просто удивленно наблюдал за происходящим. Впрочем, на последних словах он неприкрыто рассмеялся.

— Да нужен ты мне здесь, — фыркнул он. — Говоришь так, будто это худшее из наказаний. Не думай, словно мне от вас двоих что-то надо или что ты можешь дать мне хоть хоть что-то, что меня интересует. Я помог бы твоему другу исключительно потому, что я ему симпатизирую, но это не в моих силах. Думаю, в Средиземье вообще нет никого, кто мог бы ему помочь.

Сэм явственно вздрогнул, подняв взгляд прямиком на Саурона: нет никого кто мог бы помочь Фродо? Но как же так?!

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он забыл обо всем, что сделал? — поинтересовался Майрон. — Я тебя расстрою: отсутствие памяти о полученных ранах — их не заживляет. Если хочешь ему помочь, нужно молить об этом не меня, а кого-то с вашей стороны. Гэндальфа или эльфов, или я уж не знаю кого, чтобы они организовали ему проезд до бессмертных земель и представили Валар. Я подобными полномочиями не обладаю.

Сэм лишь неловко вздохнул:  
— Понял.

Ему казалось, Создатель Кольца должен знать, что делать. Но выходит, и он не мог помочь. Да и почему он, Сэм, вообще решил, что Враг возьмется за это?  
Глупая вера, основанная на том, что нужно исправить ситуацию как можно скорее. Когда они вернутся, у них еще будет время до того, как Фродо станет хуже. Просто Сэму совсем не хотелось доводить до этого «хуже».

— Мне только кажется, — тихо произнес он, — что это должно быть справедливо — даже если у нас не получилось ничего. Мистер Фродо проделал тяжелый путь, полный опасностей, он рисковал своей жизнью. Обидно будет, если взамен у него останутся лишь раны, да болезненное воспоминание о Кольце.

Сэм замолчал. Но мысль, давно тревожившая его, теперь всплыла на поверхность и ощущала острую потребность быть полностью высказанной.

— И когда мы вернемся… — продолжил хоббит, словно размышляя вслух. — Я знаю, ему будет тяжелее всего — он был Хранителем, не я. Мы вернемся невредимыми, но без Кольца — какие слухи пойдут! Думаю, Гэндальф, Элронд да Галадриэль смогут нас понять. Насчет остальных не уверен… — Сэм вздохнул. — Мы всего лишь хотели мира в Арде — но кого теперь это будет интересовать? Ежели предателями нас считать будут — так наши ширские в это поверят, и глазом не моргнут. Такова, видно плата за неудачу…

Хоббит глянул на силуэт, шедший рядом — взгляд его сквозил искренним любопытством.  
«А вы, господин Создатель Кольца, вы-то за кого нас принимаете?» — отчетливо промелькнуло у Сэма в голове. — «Вы-то наверняка видите правду всю, как она и есть. Боюсь подумать, как мы, должно быть, ничтожны с высоты той горищи опыта, которая имеется у него».

— Думаю, твой друг понимал на что идёт, — возразил Саурон. — В любом случае все это — результат вашего выбора, а значит — вполне справедливое и ожидаемое последствие. Единственное, чем я могу помочь — вернуть вас не невредимыми, но это вряд ли то, чего бы ты хотел.

«Да уж пожалуй».  
Сэм нервно сглотнул.

— Пока вы шли, вы думали, что варианта два, — продолжил его собеседник, — Победить или же пасть смертью храбрых. Но я не стал казнить вас, нет, я поступил с вами куда более жестоко. Вам суждено продолжить жить, проиграв — участь несравнимо более сложная, нежели героическая смерть. Умереть — всегда легко, но жить — значит каждый день сталкиваться с последствиями собственных ошибок и новыми трудными выборами. Иногда — безнадежно трудными. Как ты справишься с этим — зависит только от тебя, полурослик.

Другими словами… им нужно достойно проиграть?  
А ведь Враг в чем-то прав. Жизнь — она и без того сложнее, чем смерть. А жизнь проигравшего — полная сожалений — тяжела вдвойне.

Хоббит кивнул:  
— Верно, так я и думал. Но, сказать по правде… умирать мне совсем никогда не хотелось. Я хоть и понимал, что иду прямиком на смерть, но умереть боялся до последнего. И потому теперь я…

Сэм не закончил фразу. Потому он что? Неужели он должен быть благодарен?  
Он всегда боялся смерти — не думал о ней даже, пока не пустился в Путь. И он любит жить. А если подумать, даже участь проигравшего — это тоже жизнь. Потому они должны справиться: они с мистером Фродо…

— Я готов принять жизнь любой, какой бы она ни стала! — воскликнул хоббит увереннее. — Я думаю, мы справимся… я справлюсь. Хоть мне и очень страшно.

Майрон взглянул прямо на него — иначе, чем прежде. Его глаза сверкнули золотом, прищурились, очень внимательно наблюдая за каждым изменением на лице хоббита. Он будто проверял его на прочность? Или… или что? Почему Враг так испытующе на него смотрит? Он сказал что-то не то? Внутренне запаниковав, Сэм тотчас отвел глаза.

— Я могу дать тебе только один ценный совет, — сказал майа, — но он тебе не понравится: не ищи надежды в других живых. Не важно — во мне, в эльфах или Валар. Сам стань своей надеждой, и может, однажды сможешь дать её другим.

— Стать кем-то вроде Гэндальфа? — изумился хоббит. — Вы на это намекаете, говоря «дать надежду другим»? Да если б я только знал, как мне самому ее теперь отыскать… — Сэм фыркнул, покачал головой. — Таким, как он, нужна мудрость да большие цели. Я бы, может, и сам не прочь был бы поменять кое-что в этом мире, да только не мое это дело.

— Разве я сказал так? — удивился Майрон. — Глупо было бы столь опрометчиво определять твою судьбу, полурослик. Лишь ты вправе решать кем тебе быть — героем, вершителем чужих судеб или же мирным садовником. Впрочем-то, как ты понял мои слова, наводит на определенные мысли.  
Должен заметить, что страх нормален, пока не правит тобой. Делать что-то, несмотря на страх — и есть отвага. А уж отваги тебе не занимать, полурослик.

— Нет, я вовсе не… — попытался оправдаться хоббит, но, заметив веселый огонек в глазах майа, понял, что оправдания совершенно излишни.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
На какие еще «определенные мысли» это Его наводит? Он ведь правда и не хочет ничего такого, просто сказал первое, что в голову пришло!

— Быть может, — хоббит покачал головой, — да только все одно этой отваги у меня меньше, чем у какого-нибудь Арагорна или Боромира. Они готовы подняться и закрыть собой весь мир. А я… может, и не ради всего мира, но лишь ради некоторых вещей, — произнес он, и в голосе его промелькнуло непередаваемое ощущение любви, уважения и преданности. — Они для меня очень много значат. Наверное, в этом есть некоторая доля эгоизма, и… — Сэм немного помолчал. — Я бы вообще не назвал это отвагой. Просто делать понемногу то, что считаешь верным — как-то так я бы это описал. И ты просто делаешь это… не загадывая, к чему все приведет.

— Это, по-твоему, просто? — спросил Майрон. — И для того чтобы делать то, что правильно не требуется отвага?

— Пожалуй, — произнес Сэм, — главное тут — чувство любви и нужности. Если ты чему-то или кому-то предан — решительность сама тебя находит. Ну, необходимо порой и духу набраться. Но как только вспоминал я о Шире, да о старике моем — так и делал новый шаг. Даже когда… и надежды-то уже не оставалось, — он мельком глянул на красное марево за одной из сквозных арок. — Наверное, я сейчас мелю чушь, но что уж.

Хоббит махнул рукой и неловко пожал плечами. Он боялся даже представить, насколько жалко, должно быть, выглядит сейчас в глазах бессмертного майа.

— Я не могу помочь твоему другу, но может, смогу чем-то помочь тебе, — сказал вдруг тот. — Если у тебя, конечно, есть, о чем просить.

Глаза Сэма округлились. Враг предлагает ему помощь?! С какого такого перепугу? Да и вообще — в чем бы ему, хоббиту, могла бы быть нужна помощь могущественного майа, способного творить чудеса?..  
Сэм лихорадочно облизнул губы. В голове у него пронеслась куча странных и несуразных идей (к примеру, о том, что он обязательно должен сделать предложение Рози по возвращении, и не знает как), а затем в тишине застрекотали сверчки. Все идеи показались Сэму слишком мелким и недостойными темного майа из древних легенд.  
Но Саурон по-прежнему ждал ответа.

— На самом деле, — пробормотал Сэм, — не знаю я, что просить. Мы живы и скоро вернемся — самое большее, о чем я мог мечтать. Только… Разве что… За Шир я очень беспокоюсь.  
Однажды в Лотлориэне, — поведал хоббит, — видел я в Зеркале Владычицы, будто какой-то лиходей вырубает у нас в округе деревья. Да дома рушит и перестраивает на свое усмотрение — даже старик мой на улице оказался! Я уж тогда возвращаться обратно думал… — хоббит обеспокоенно нахмурился и покачал головой. — Вот и хотелось бы знать как можно скорее — правдой ли было то мое видение.

— Значит, она и тебе показала Зеркало? — задумчиво переспросил Майрон. — А я был о ней худшего мнения.   
Но истина в том, что вода в Зеркале — лишь средство, проводник, призванный позволить Эрухини на секунду увидеть время, пусть и не совсем так, как видим его мы. Мелиан, старшая из Майар Ирмо, некогда равная мне по силе, спела этот способ и научила ему эльдар Дориата. Артанис жила там в то время. И она была талантливой ученицей.

До тех пор пока ты не вернешься, нет способа узнать, правду ты видел или нет. Одну из возможных вероятностей — да, но всегда существуют и другие. Во всяком случае, если с Широм что-то и случится, моего участия в этом не будет.

Хоббит явственно помрачнел.  
— До тех пор, пока не вернусь, — повторил он слова Саурона. — А сколько еще времени пройдет, пока вернусь-то?

Пускай не от Шира до Мордора, но и от Минас-Тирита до Шира ехать еще ого-го. А от увиденного в Зеркале сердце так и щемило… Видение, не видение? Какая разница, если так тревожно?

— Понимаю, что это все может оказаться пустой тревогой, — твердо произнес Сэм. — Теперь, когда с Кольцом покончено, я об этом вспомнил, и покоя оно мне не дает — как и состояние мистера Фродо. Но будь у меня возможность узнать, — добавил он с сожалением, — стало бы мне спокойнее.

— Разве? А если б ты узнал не то, что хочешь?

Сэм нахмурился.  
Не то, что хочешь… Хочет ли он увидеть, как и в самом деле издеваются над Широм негодяи? Хочет ли он узнать, что от Шира вообще ничего не осталось, пока он ходил спасать мир от тьмы? Хочет ли…  
По спине Сэма ощутимо прошелся холодок.

— Не взгляни ты в воду, не знал бы этой тревоги. Я мог бы дать тебе возможность посмотреть в огонь, но увиденное в нем едва ли станет ответом на твой вопрос. Скорее, ты узнаешь лишь больше горя, потому что мир не весел и всякое настоящее знание о нем — зачастую испытание. А справляться с этим ты, я вижу, пока не научился.

Но если даже и так. Что теперь? Неужели он собирается винить в этом себя? Не сумели спасти Шир, не то что мир от Врага?  
«Если я об этом узнаю», — подумал про себя Сэм, — «мне несладко придется. Вон уже начинаю накручивать лишнего…»  
Он подумал еще немного о том, что может увидеть в огне.  
Лицо хоббита помрачнело. Спустя время он произнес:  
— А куда я денусь, даже если там правда все так плохо? Вернусь — и мне придется столкнуться с тем, что происходит. И лучше бы мне узнать об этом раньше, чем позже, — Сэм помолчал немного, и добавил: — Для чего от правды-то прятаться, какой бы она ни была? Все равно не спрячешься.

Он говорил уверенно, но внутри все еще ощущал страх.

— И то верно, — согласился Майрон. — Что ж. Если ты и впрямь решился взглянуть в поток времени второй раз, то нам понадобится камин.

***

— И… что ты увидел в нем? — поинтересовался Пин, заметив, что вдруг Сэм замолчал.

Тот лишь покачал головой.  
— Я не помню. Не вспомню сейчас. Это как сон… Сны же забываются со временем, правда?

— О, — важно протянул Пин, перешагнув через трещину в камне, — ну, хорошо. Посмотрел ты в него, а что потом?

Сэм поглядел в спину Гэндальфу, шедшему впереди. Он ведь все слышит. И наверняка сейчас станет подозревать что-то в его недомолвках…

— А потом Он вернулся и я пошел в свою комнату, — выражение лица Сэма не изменилось.

— И это все? — разочарованно вздохнул Пин. — Надо же, кто бы мог подумать, что… Знаешь, Сэм, а тебе это точно не привиделось?

Тот ничего не ответил.

Но в памяти само собой всплыло то, о чем он умолчал: на самом деле хоббит отчетливо помнил каждую деталь того дня. И столь же сильно желал, чтобы и вправду все тогда случившееся оказалось лишь сном.

***

— Садись и смотри — столько, сколько пожелаешь, — произнес майа.

И Сэм уставился в пламя. Он не слышал, как закрылась за Сауроном дверь — хоббит полностью оказался поглощен созерцанием.

Сперва он не видел ничего. Огонь слепил глаза, и от того в них плавали разноцветные пятна.  
Но в тот миг, когда хоббит посчитал происходящее дурацкой шуткой, по пламени прошла рябь, и оно раздвинулось, подобно золотым шторам. Взгляд Сэма устремился вдаль, где открывалось что-то.  
Вот обрела очертания пустошь под темным небом, выжженная от края до края. И была она живая и настоящая, не как отражение в водной глади. Казалось — словно он смотрел в окно.

Столь реальным было видение, что у Сэма захватило дух, когда с высоты птичьего полета увидел он черные горы и пламя, вырывающееся из трещин в камне — оно единственное здесь давало свет… Нет, не единственное! Земля быстро приближалась, и последняя звезда, которую хоббит узрел в беззвездном мире, вскоре превратилась в силуэт путника, одиноко бредущего по выжженной равнине.

Его фигура согнулась, точно от непосильной тяжести, а изорванная одежда покрылась кровью и грязью — он выглядел изможденным до предела. Черные волосы спутанными клочьями падали на его лицо.  
Но в руках путника, просвечивая алым обожженные пальцы, билось и трепетало белоснежное сияние, а глаза его горели непримиримо и отчаянно, волей к жизни затмевая пламя вокруг.

Сэм попытался вглядеться в это лицо, но очертания расплылись и долина, опрокинувшись, канула куда-то в глубины. Небо просветлело, являя взору белые снежинки звезд.

Теперь хоббит возник на площади белого мрамора у белоснежного древа без единого листа. И вдалеке, на самом краю, стоял к нему спиной Другой Сэм Гэмджи, сжав руки в кулаки и поникнув головой. Сэм попытался было окликнуть себя, но понял, что не может издать ни звука. Взгляд Его Самого был устремлен на восток, где из-за темных туч вырывались красноватые всполохи. Странно было сознавать что физически он все еще находится именно здесь.

Кажется, сейчас он глядел на свое недалекое будущее в Минас-Тирите. Но что так разозлило и расстроило другого Сэмуайза, нынешнему было неведомо.

«Хоть что-то про Шир. Пожалуйста!».

Бледная дева крадется по каменистому коридору… Мерри и Пиппин во время какого-то празднества… Бессчетные ряды воинов в черно-золотых одеждах со смуглыми лицами…

Высокая башня посреди озера, столп которой венчала каменная корона, неуловимо напомнила ему Барад-Дур, хоть и была лишь тенью его, умаленной и смешной в своей попытке походить на темную крепость. А на крыше ее стояли два черных силуэта и смотрели вдаль, высматривая что-то, ведомое лишь им одним.

Вспорхнула чёрная птица и видение снова сменилось, неожиданно обернувшись вершинами Мэллорнов и сердце Сэма вздрогнуло и сжалось — он узнал Золотой лес, увядший и безжизненный. Но вот точно порыв ветра прошел по деревьям, разогнав тучи и луна залила сиянием золотые цветы, в мгновение распустившиеся в кронах на всем обозримом пространстве Лотлориэна.

Золото блеснуло в чужих волосах и Майрон развернулся к нему, а Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности. Владыка Мордора стоял среди деревьев Лориэна, покручивая в руках блестящее черное перо. Вот он заткнул его за ухо и протянул руку к Чаше Зеркала. Серый глаз отразился в водной глади и полыхнул зловещим огнём, прежде чем исчезнуть без следа.

Снова башня, но теперь — горящая и окруженная многочисленными вооруженными отрядами. Человек в одеждах чернее самой ночи стоял на балконе над главной лестницей, и лица его не было видно за капюшоном. Вот он воздел руки, и пламя, рванувшись, отпрянуло от каменных стен. Кольцо огня ревущей стеной понеслось на тех, кто не успел бежать и пожрало их, и добралось до Сэма. Хоббит отчаянно отпрянул, но нестерпимый жар был уже близок, и дыхание его сперло…

— Нет! — он очнулся от собственного крика.  
Очнулся в Барад-Дуре. В комнате Врага.

Диким взглядом обведя комнату, Сэм протер глаза, выдохнул и провел рукой по вспотевшему лбу.  
Огонь в камине… горел как ни в чем не бывало. Хоббит сглотнул.

— Так реально… Будто сон или кошмар приснился, — посетовал он, и тотчас осознал, что Саурона, который привел его в комнату, здесь больше не было.  
Так сколько времени он просидел один, наблюдая видение?..

Что ж. Неважно. Он так хочет пить… Потянувшись за чайником, Сэм налил в кружку чаю и залпом сделал два больших глотка.  
Кажется, теперь он немного успокоился…

— Итак, — нетвердо подвел итоги хоббит, — Шира я не увидел.  
Это было очень плохой новостью. Но разве Майрон не предупреждал его об этом?

Зато он увидел… Что? Будущее, прошлое? Все вперемешку?  
Сэм нахмурился, вспоминая в деталях: темная пустошь, изможденный странник, белое сияние… А, его руки — они были обожжены!  
«Моргот?!..»

Его друзья, куски каких-то и вовсе непонятных обрывков чего-то, и… башни, башни, башни! Сэм сколько ни напрягал память, не мог вспомнить легенд, которые бы напоминали ему об этих темных силуэтах. Быть может, это легенды далекого будущего?  
А вот Лориэн, Саурон у Зеркала и он сам на краю белой площади знатно озадачили Сэма. Места эти были знакомы ему. К тому же, он увидел кусочек своего собственного будущего. Такое далекое и одновременно близкое…

Он должен поговорить об этом с майа.

Сэм отпил еще чаю и неловко огляделся. Где же хозяин башни? А если он ушел надолго? В любом случае, хоббиту оставалось только ждать. Он понятия не имел, как добраться отсюда до их с Фродо комнаты. Снова. Жутко неудобно.

Время тянулось излишне долго. Сэм все также избегал смотреть в огонь, а мысли о видении не выходили из головы. Стоя на площади, он выглядел так, словно… Нет, он сам никогда еще не видел себя настолько потрясенным. Настолько иным — то была ледяная решительность и гнев.  
По спине у Сэма прошелся отвратительный холодок. Зачем, зачем он все это увидел?  
Ах, он сам же сказал, что убегать от правды бессмысленно… Но на этот раз хоббиту действительно стало страшно за собственное будущее.  
И это было уже совсем невесело.

***

Когда времени минуло достаточно, чтобы понять, что в ближайшее время Саурон возвращаться не собирается, хоббит поднялся и с чистой совестью подошел к одному из шкафов с книгами.  
Он просто возьмет одну, а потом положит обратно. Что в этом такого?  
При других обстоятельствах Сэм бы и пылинки не тронул без спросу в комнате Врага, но сейчас ему просто необходимо было чем-то занять себя, чтобы отвлечься.

Хоббит любопытно оглядел огромный книжный шкаф, который непоколебимо возвышался над ним, упираясь в потолок. Множество разноцветных корешков были подписаны языками, которых он не знал. Разочарованно вздохнув, Сэм собрался было отойти к следующему разделу, но остановился. Внимание его привлек томик на седьмой полке снизу, который, в отличии от других, выстроенных по линеечке, явно выпирал вперед.  
Повинуясь мгновенному желанию, Сэм встал на цыпочки и, задрав голову и изо всех сил потянувшись вверх, достал до книги двумя пальцами. Он собирался было задвинуть ее на место, но из-за неудобного положения не удержал равновесия и пошатнулся.  
Однако, к его удивлению, книга не упала на пол, а застыла, будучи выдвинутой до середины. Основание шкафа дрогнуло, а затем книжная громадина плавно отъехала в сторону, открыв взору Сэма загадочный темный проем.

Некоторое время хоббит стоял, открыв рот. Молча.

«Серьезно?» — пронеслось в его голове. — «Тайный ход? В тот момент, когда я просто хотел почитать!»

Повернув голову влево, Сэм ко всему прочему обнаружил, что отъехавший шкаф ровнехонько закрыл собой дверь.

— Э-эй! Постойте! — он тотчас бросился ко входу, уперевшись боком в стенку шкафа, пытаясь задвинуть его обратно в стену — но толчки не принесли никакого результата. Дверь теперь оказалась недоступна, а значит — и выход наружу!

— Вот так дела, — озадаченно пробормотал он, хлопнув рукой по дубовой стенке шкафа. — Сел ты в новую лужу, Сэм Гэмджи!

Хоббит со вздохом отошел на пару шагов подальше и постарался оценить ситуацию вслух:  
— Значится, дернул я не за книгу вовсе, а за рычаг, эту самую дверь открывающий? А за ней — ход? Комната? — Сэм прищурился в темноту. — Не могу разглядеть. Но ведь это «что-то» Саурон явно не для чужих глаз припрятал…

Из арки мгновенно дохнуло холодом и, кажется, раздались какие-то неясные звуки, призрачным эхом отражающиеся от каменных стен.  
Побледнев, Сэм как ошпаренный отскочил к столу, за которым только что сидел.

— И-и что мне теперь с этим делать? — пробормотал он, пытаясь заглушить панику в голосе. — Как к мистеру Фродо возвращаться? Саурон-то, верно, сделает с этим шкафом что-нибудь, да только когда мне его ждать обратно?

Может ведь и статься, что Враг отправился куда-то по своим вражьим делам, и вернется нескоро…  
На секунду Сэм пожалел, что вообще согласился на предложение Саурона посмотреть в огонь. Был бы уже в комнате, глядишь… Все равно Шира не увидел.

Несколько раз глубоко выдохнув, Сэм собрался с мыслями и попытался успокоиться. В конце концов, теперь он ничего больше сделать не сможет. Только сидеть и ждать.  
А в проход этот лезть он вовсе и не собирается: да, было бы довольно глупо совать туда нос. Мало ли какие тайны может скрывать вражья комната?  
Они вовсе не интересовали садовника из Шира.

Громко кашлянув, хоббит с опаской вытащил с полки другую книгу, отошел к столу и сел обратно, не глядя на темную арку. Открыв первую страницу, он бездумно уставился глазами в текст.  
Из коридора вновь пахнуло холодом — прямо в спину!  
Сэм поежился. Читать было невозможно, ровно как и заниматься чем-либо другим. Вот те на, открыл форточку, называется… Эдак его просто продует.

«Сэм!»

Крупно вздрогнув, хоббит резко обернулся.  
— А?.. — выпалил он, округлив глаза.

Ему послышалось, или из прохода в самом деле раздался голос Фродо?

«Сэм, где ты?»

— Мистер Фродо?! — в полнейшей растерянности пробормотал хоббит.  
Медленно приблизившись к арке, Сэм мучительно вгляделся внутрь — лишь чернильная темень…  
Нет же, неужели где-то в ней и запропастился друг, которого он безуспешно битый час искал по башне?

— Мистер Фродо, это вы? — неуверенно уточнил хоббит. — Что вы там делаете?

«Я не могу найти выход. Я слышу тебя, Сэм, но не вижу! Где ты?»

Он определенно не смог бы перепутать этот голос с каким-либо другим. Что бы ужасного ни располагалось внутри — мистер Фродо был там, а значит…

— Направляюсь к вам! — отозвался Сэм, решительно шагнув внутрь коридора. — Зажгите пока фиал, может, по его свету я вас разыщу.

С мыслью о том, что сейчас он найдет в этом жутком месте Фродо и поможет ему, идти становилось легче. Прежний страх перед призраками разом куда-то исчез. Какая разница, в конце концов, как туда попал друг? Главное — он его нашел. Ну, почти нашел…

Отваги ему хватило ненадолго. Едва только рассеянный свет из комнаты перестал выхватывать из темноты его пальцы, хоббит замедлился и наконец встал как вкопанный, поведя плечами, точно стряхивая наваждение. Он по прежнему ничего не видел в темноте впереди, но голос Фродо стих. В коридоре стояла мертвая тишина.

— Мистер Фродо, — громко произнес он, — я иду на ваш голос, вы главное не бойтесь, продолжайте говорить что-нибудь!

Ни звука больше.  
Он нерешительно развернулся, взглянул на маленький оранжевый прямоугольник — выход в комнату. Потом — снова в темноту.  
Сэм напряженно закусил губу. Что ему делать? Он не хочет, не хочет находиться здесь! Ему страшно, но он не может бросить Фродо!

Хоббит глубоко выдохнул и потянулся было за кинжалом, чтобы быть во всеоружии в случае чего, но в этот миг за спиной его послышался глухой щелчок. Прямоугольник света медленно сжался, слившись с темнотой. Шкаф!

Хоббит со всех ног бросился назад, врезался руками в отполированную поверхность. Тщетно! Упертый шкаф вновь не сдвигался ни на миллиметр… Почему он вообще так внезапно закрылся?!

Наконец хоббит обессиленно оперся спиной о деревянную поверхность, еще хранящую тепло комнаты.  
«Что ж, последнее, чего бы я хотел — оказаться запертым здесь…» — досадливо подумал он. — «Впрочем, я же здесь не один, а с мистером Фродо, так? Быть может, он попал впросак ровно как и я, а теперь выбраться отсюда не может.»

Найдет ли их Саурон? А… а если найдет, что с ними сделает?.. Больше не получится отпереться, что он, Сэм, ничего здесь не трогал. Да и кто знает, какая еще жуть может водиться в этом тоннеле? Голодные призраки? Умертвия? Б-р-р…

Отринув все мысли, Сэм упрямо зашагал вперед.  
— Мистер Фродо, я иду за вами! — закричал он в темень вокруг, и темень отозвалась:  
«Сюда, Сэм, сюда!»

Выхватив кинжал, хоббит быстро зашагал вперед — прямиком в кромешную тьму и тишину, не видя даже пальцев собственных рук. И он не знал, сколько уже прошел или где вообще сейчас находится: казалось, само время застыло здесь, и тянулось медленно, словно липкая тягучая смола.

«Смелее, милые друзья! Вы, верно, все еще страшитесь темноты. Не бойтесь, не надо!»

Сэм вздрогнул и остановился. То был голос Златеники, жены Тома Бомбадила?

«Сегодня Хранитель Кольца отправляется в дорогу…»  
«Тот, кто отступает, страшась испытаний, зовется отступником».  
«Встань, Сэм! Ты пойдешь с Фродо!»

Сэм побледнел. Он только что понял: похоже, Фродо в тоннеле никогда и не было.

«Прелес-сть сгинет, и мы рассыпемся в прах! Рас-сыпемся!»  
«Я пришел. Но теперь я передумал. Кольцо — мое!»  
«Пить хочу, Сэм…»  
«Отойди, не тронь меня! Оно мое!»  
«Помоги мне, Сэм! Сэм, помоги! Удержи мою руку, у меня нет сил!»

Голоса кружили вокруг него, не утихая.  
Невольно хоббиту вспоминались Упокоища, Мория и всевозможные ужасы древних сказаний сразу.  
Саурон… Майрон… Могущественный темный майа — что такого он может держать скрытым от посторонних глаз? Да что угодно! И он, Сэм, вляпался в это по самые уши.  
С другой стороны — он только что видел собственное будущее, а это значило, что видимо смерть Сэму Гэмджи не грозит как минимум до возвращения в Минас-Тирит.  
Вот это уже было неплохо.

«Хоть какая-то польза от этих дурацких видений».

Он резко сделал шаг.  
Голоса сгинули.  
Тишина в коридоре оставалась неизменна — звуков из комнаты сюда тоже не проникало. А вот глаза хоббита, привыкшие к темноте, различили впереди какое-то голубоватое свечение. Или ему так только казалось?.. Сэм нерешительно сделал несколько шагов вперед, приглядываясь.

«А может, здесь есть другой выход?» — подумал бывший садовник, и ощутил, как эта мысль зажгла в нем уснувшую надежду.

И он уверенно зашагал вперед, туда где все ярче разгоралось голубоватое свечение. Память о голосах звенела в его голове и хоббит был настороже, но уверенность в том, что он точно не умрет, придавала ему немалую долю отваги.

Когда свет приблизился настолько, что Сэм начал снова различать свои пальцы, хоббит сумел различить арку, подсвечивающуюся голубоватым.  
В голову ему вдруг пришла мысль, что по ту сторону от стены, в которой открылся тоннель, коридор с окнами-арками, по которому они с Мистером Фродо брели в свой первый день в этом месте. Так выходит... Что? Этого тоннеля просто не может существовать? Тогда где он сейчас?

«Вот чудеса-то», — пробормотал Сэм, нахмурившись.  
Насмотревшись на всякое за последние дни, он уже не так сильно удивлялся очевидным невозможностям. Тем более, что сейчас его вниманием завладел открывшийся ему гигантский зал, залитый тем самым голубым сиянием. Хоббит не понимал откуда оно исходило, но знал, что предметы, которыми зала была уставлена, увешана и завалена, стоят баснословного количества монет. По всей видимости, его занесло прямиком в местную сокровищницу.

Но большинство предметов в синей комнате Сэм не смог бы даже назвать.  
Приборы и устройства, причудливые геометрические формы, совсем странные штуковины — все ощутимо волшебные, отличные друг от друга настолько, что даже в общих чертах описать их не представлялось возможным. Они заполняли собой большую часть зала, но были здесь и ткани и украшения. А еще — оружие, книги, доспехи, маски, кристаллы и склянки, кучи золота и драгоценных камней, предметы, которые на первый взгляд выглядели так, словно им тут вовсе не место — вроде потертой музыкальной шкатулки, черного полупрозрачного плаща и крошечного корабля с алыми парусами в стеклянной бутылке.

На всякий случай Сэм не трогал ничего, аккуратно пробираясь рядами сокровищ, несмотря на кажущееся многообразие стоявших в особом неуловимом порядке. Поддавшись любопытству, хоббит забыл, зачем именно явился сюда. В этой башне ему довелось узреть немало удивительных ценностей и странностей, но такое — скорее всего — в первый и последний раз.

«Ничего, ничего, Он меня не убьет», — думал хоббит, задумчиво переходя от одной стены с сокровищами к другой. Синий свет становился все ярче, и Сэму пришлось слегка прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть его источник. А так же и то, что закрывало его все это время.

На невысоком каменном постаменте спал человек, одетый в рубашку и штаны из темной ткани — такие же, как у Сэма. Затаив дыхание, хоббит подошел ближе.

Не человек. Спящим был эльф с благородными чертами лица. Руки его, покрытые тонкими белыми линиями свободно лежали на гладком камне и казались полупрозрачными в голубоватом свете, исходившем из стеклянного шара, покоившегося на груди спящего… А спящего ли?

Сэма пробрала дрожь. Что-то тут было совсем не так — неестественно ровная поза, застывшее лицо, да и вообще, живой эльф уже бы хоть раз двинулся!

Он больше не боялся разбудить незнакомца, и, хотя часть его еще находилась в отрицании, Сэм уже знал — эльф мертв. Причем мертв давно, хотя какая-то магия сохранила тело нетленным… Зачем? А орк его знает, его это точно не должно интересовать.

На секунду хоббит ощутил сильное желание сбежать подальше — хоть даже к тому закрытому шкафу. О том же твердил голос здравого смысла, но он подошел ближе, тронул неподвижную руку и отдернул пальцы, осознав одновременно две вещи — кожа мертвеца холоднее льда, а белые линии на ней вовсе не нарисованы, а вырезаны.

Сэм с усилием сглотнул.  
Только что у него в горле встал очень большой ком, что потяжелел тем более, когда хоббит обратил внимание на то, что еще лежало на том же постаменте.

Кольца. С камнями и без, тонкие, по всей видимости младшие. Волшебные кольца, лежащие рядом с мертвым эльфом, чьи руки покрыты шрамами от очень глубоких ран.

Да, Сэм знал кто этот мертвец почти наверняка. И он совсем не хотел вспоминать историю, которая за этим стояла.

Зато теперь хоббит еще более не отказался бы узнать, как ему выбраться отсюда… Отступив на шаг от постамента, он продолжил в оцепенении сверлить глазами тело.

«Да, Саурон меня не убьет. Но ведь я узнал его тайну. Возможно ли, что он сделает со мной кое-что похуже смерти? От некоторых пыток ведь и следа не остается…»  
А затем он мысленно увидел на постаменте себя — бледного, в тех же темных одеждах, но еще живого, а на руках его виднелись белые линии…

Не будь Сэм уже видавшим виды хоббитом, он бы сейчас успел сто раз сойти с ума от страха. Но он лишь закрыл глаза и медленно сосчитал до десяти, внутренне собирая волю в кулак. Семь, восемь, девять…  
Выбраться, главное — выбраться. А там — будь что будет!  
Главное, он знает, что останется жив.

Спустя примерно полчаса Сэму показалось, что он успел полностью обойти зал раз сорок, шарахаясь от некоторых особо странных экспонатов, но ничего, похожего на ключ или что-то близкое, найти он не сумел. К тому же, в сокровищнице было прохладно, и у него начали замерзать пальцы.

Сэм остановился посреди залы и досадливо облизал губы. Итак, он не может выбраться из этого жуткого склепа с мертвецом, а Саурон, похоже, напрочь забыл о том, что у него есть своя комната. Прекрасно!  
Страх его потихоньку уступал место раздражению.

— Мистер Фродо теперь уже меня обыскался, верно, — проворчал он вслух и замолчал, осознав, что его голос, будучи чужим в этом месте, неуловимо изменил атмосферу хранилища. Призрачные шепотки вокруг поутихли, и синий свет словно засиял ярче.

— Эй? — неуверенно произнес Сэм. — Меня тут кто-нибудь слышит? Может быть, Вы слышите меня тоже?..

Нет ответа.

— И что мне сделать, чтобы Вы меня услышали? — произнес хоббит уже громче и огляделся. — Я ничего здесь не трогал, честно!

«Я схожу с ума?» — подумал он. — «Разговариваю с пустотой».

Как ему сделать так, чтобы Майрон его услышал?..  
Взгляд Сэма ненароком упал на кольца на темном постаменте. Такие же, как те, что показывал им Энквэ. Только эти… настоящие. Назгулы — он видел сегодня — с помощью девяти колец связываются с Сауроном. А эти, хоть и младшие, но ведь тоже волшебные. Может ли… может ли получиться и у него связаться с ним и попросить о помощи?..  
Ох. Наверное, все-таки не стоит? Или стоит?

Сэм напряженно нахмурился.  
— Как поступить мне? — спросил он у самого себя, и получил в ответ лишь гулкое эхо. — Но иного выхода нет, совсем нет! Я… я только надену и тут же сниму. Я только попробую. Вдруг сработает!

Старательно не глядя на тело Келебримбора, хоббит протянул руку и украдкой стащил с постамента первое подвернувшееся под руку колечко.

Закусив губу от волнения, Сэм Гэмджи надел младшее кольцо себе на указательный палец.

Перед глазами мелькнула яркая огненная вспышка, и из хоббита будто выбили разом весь воздух. Он шумно вдохнул снова, пошатнулся, оперся рукой о постамент. Чувство времени оставило его, казалось, секунды просто исчезли. Но вот, увидев прямо перед собой мертвого эльфа, Сэм шарахнулся назад, и тотчас ощутил, что задел локтем кого-то за спиной.

Хоббит резко обернулся, и на лице его одновременно смешалась радость и неописуемый ужас.  
Сработало. Позади него стоял Саурон собственной персоной.  
Лицо майа застыло, словно маска, не выдавая не единого чувства, и это значило только одно…

«Он убьет меня!» — завопило в мозгу.

— Ничего лучше не придумал, да? — поинтересовался майа куда менее доброжелательно, чем обычно.

Сэм поглядел на Саурона круглыми глазами и не нашел, что ответить — в тот миг у него будто язык отсох.  
— Кольцо на место и пошли отсюда, — приказал Враг, и, молча развернувшись, направился к тоннелю.

Они долго шли по темноте. Но хоббит, даже не видя майа, отчетливо ощущал его присутствие. Неизвестность угнетала. Когда уже кончится этот тоннель и эта темень, если уж что ужасное и ждет его впереди, он не может больше выносить ожидания!  
«А я еще хотел доказывать, что ничего тут не трогал», — думал он. — «Допрыгался, Сэм Гэмджи! Темные Властелины такого не прощают. А мы и так долго испытываем его терпение, будучи незваными гостями».

Когда идти молча для Сэма стало совсем невыносимо, майа произнес:  
— Как ты и сам понимаешь, — выделил он голосом, — я очень не рад твоей выходке.

Хоббит опасливо сглотнул.  
— Понимаю, никакие мои оправдания тут не помогут, — пробормотал он. — И если так нужно, я… Готов понести наказание за свою опрометчивость.

— Наказание, — повторил Майрон за хоббитом, не сбивая шага, — Не думаю.

«Ффух».

— Понял, кого ты видел? — спросил тот все тем же необычным для себя тоном, из которого убрали разом всю насмешливость, нарочитую задумчивость и отстраненность.  
— Он был моим другом, — сказал майа. — Был. А потом я убил его и стер его королевство в пыль.

«Почему он рассказывает мне об этом?» — подумал хоббит, но было уже поздно.

Воображение его, ясное и живое, работало быстро. И потому, вспомнив белые следы на руках эльфа, Сэм представил, как оно было.  
Келебримбор, великий создатель Трех. Хоббит читал о нем и об Аннатаре, который, согласно легендам, лишь воспользовался умениями талантливого мастера. Но вот он видит перед собой настоящего Аннатара…  
«Убил, и стер его королевство в пыль».  
«Был другом…»  
Сэм никогда не думал, что темный майа мог бы назвать кого-то «другом». Но в остальном это показалось ему ужасным, именно таким, каким ему и представлялся Саурон. Даже если Майрон оказался совсем иным, это не значит, что его мораль как-то похожа на его, Сэмову. Скорее, их картинка мира не пересекается нигде и ни в чем — при любом раскладе.

— Он повел себя глупо, но и я — не лучше, — продолжал Саурон. — Никто из нас не подумал о последствиях своих поступков. Он давно принял свое наказание сполна — я же сталкиваюсь со своим и по сей день.  
Эта комната служит мне напоминанием о том, как поступать не следует. И раз уж тебе было суждено оказаться там, постарайся извлечь из этого свой урок, полурослик. Тем более, что последствия не заставят себя ждать. Ты понял, что ты сделал?

Нечто странное ощущал Сэм и в тоне майа, и в его вопросе.  
Что он, Сэм, наделал? Надел одно из младших колец, чтобы позвать хозяина комнаты на помощь. Тот действительно пришел. И… Сэм нахмурился сильнее.  
Назгулы служат Саурону и связаны с ним. Через кольца. Кольца, которые они приняли в дар и использовали в своих целях…

На секунду ему показалось, что воздух вокруг исчез.

Да?

Надев кольцо, он сам уподобился им? Он оказался подчинен Единому?..

Хоббит резко остановился на подходе к комнате, прямо на границе света, что отбрасывал камин и свечи в узкий тоннель.

— Кольцо… — выдохнул он, ощущая нарастающую лавиной панику внутри. — Вы же не хотите сказать, что… Что я теперь связан с вами?!

«Что я теперь служу вам?..»

Застыв в двух шагах от светлой арки, Майрон медленно обернулся.  
— Да, это так, — подтвердил он таким голосом, словно перечислял неинтересную инструкцию. — Ты взял кольцо с полным осознанием, добровольно, специально для того чтоб его использовать, выполнив таким образом условие сделки, которую нельзя бы было заключить ни одним иным способом. Не ждал, что штат моих людей пополнится тобой, но рок в последнее время удивительно благосклонен ко мне…

Сэм никак не мог вдохнуть полной грудью.  
Нет, нет, нет! Как так вышло? Он не этого хотел! Ну и что, ну и что, что специально?!

— Не думай, что я не использую это удобное обстоятельство в случае нужды, — добавил Саурон холодно, снова разворачиваясь и проходя вглубь комнаты — к стульям.  
— Никому больше об этом не говори, и вообще не давай знать какими-либо из возможных способов. Спросят напрямую — солги. Не только о твоем опрометчивом поступке, но и обо всем, что случилось и что ты видел с тех пор, как я тебя здесь оставил, — это мое первое повеление и надейся, чтобы оно было последним.

Нет! Он не хочет служить Врагу! Ни за что! Не хочет! Сэм схватился за голову. Комната перед глазами ощутимо помутнела…  
Что… Что он скажет мистеру Фродо, как будет смотреть в глаза Гэндальфу? Он хотел уничтожить Зло, но никак не примкнуть к нему!

— Как… как это можно отменить?.. — в ужасе пробормотал хоббит, и тут же понял — никак. Сделанного не воротишь.

Он понимал: это большее, чем просто слова. Это — Приказ, и теперь он ничего не расскажет, даже если очень захочет…

— Подождите… — выдохнул он, в панике перебирая мысли, одни ужасающее других. — Что теперь со мной будет? В чем суть?.. Это будет как-то влиять на меня в обычной жизни? Я больше не могу ослушаться?..

— Часть твоей воли теперь принадлежит мне, — тихо сказал Майрон. — К счастью для тебя — не такая уж большая. Это не будет влиять на твою жизнь, кроме как в случае, если ты мне понадобишься.

Часть… часть воли? И не такая уж большая? Выходит, он не обернется назгулом? И даже сможет спокойно вернуться в Шир?! Слава Элберет… Как же ему повезло, что это было всего лишь Младшее!  
Сэм облегченно выдохнул, но тут же резко нахмурился:  
«Только если я ему не понадоблюсь? Использовать меня? О, Всевышние силы, для чего?..»

Опомнившись, Сэм понял, что до сих пор стоит в проходе и прошел вперед, оказавшись в пределах освещенной комнаты. Шкаф за его спиной закрылся сам собой — столь же бесшумно, как и раньше.  
Теперь выход был свободен.

— Еще что-то? — осведомился Саурон, глянув на него в упор.

— Последний вопрос, — тихо произнес хоббит, попутно ощутив, как пересохло в горле. — Если я вам «понадоблюсь» — как я это пойму?

— Пожалуй, я тебя об этом уведомлю… Дойти сам сможешь или заблудишься и создашь еще проблем?

Сэм все же поднял глаза и успел заметить, как Саурон смерил его взглядом.  
— А впрочем, что я спрашиваю, — майа устало махнул рукой. — Можно поступить проще. Ты уже проходил этот путь, так что где-то в твоей памяти он должен был сохраниться. Повелеваю тебе поворачивать исключительно в правильном направлении, пока будешь идти до вашей комнаты. Заодно поймешь, как это работает.

Сэм вновь ощутил, как его на секундочку сковали невидимые путы Повеления.

— Я дойду, — ответил он.  
В голове звенела пустота. Хоббит даже не стал прощаться — это звучало бы сейчас ужасно нелепо… Ему просто хотелось поскорее отсюда исчезнуть.

Сэм шел, ни о чем не думая. Когда ближайший факел высветил развилку, ноги его сами повернули налево. Хоббит даже понять не успел, как это произошло — совершенно естественно, словно он ходил этим путем каждый день. Это даже не доставило ему никаких неудобств. Но разумом понимал — захоти он воспротивиться — не получилось бы.

Сэм грустно посмотрел на свою руку, на палец, на которое он надел сегодня кольцо. Никаких следов…  
Но след все же остался. Невидимый, но ощутимый. Пальцы хоббита дрогнули и он сжал их в кулак.

Оказавшись перед входом в их комнату, Сэм ненадолго застыл.  
«Я так устал. Что мне сказать Фродо?.. Если его там не будет, то, клянусь, я разнесу все в этой дурацкой комнате!»

Затем он открыл дверь. И ему стало чуточку легче.

— Мистер Фродо! — воскликнул Сэм. — Да где же вы запропастились? Я ради вас полбашни оббежал, чтоб ее! Возвращаюсь — а вы тут сидите как ни в чем не бывало!

Друг тотчас отвлекся от книги в руках:  
— Так ты искал… меня? — растерянно переспросил он. — А я-то ведь давно уже тут.

— Правда?.. — пробормотал Сэм. — Неужто мы так по глупому разминулись? Я ведь вас тут долго ждал, прежде чем отправиться на поиски.

Говоря, он прошел внутрь комнаты, налил себе простой воды из кувшина и залпом выпил: в горле от всего этого страху пересохло.

«Друг твой, хоббит, — отчетливо всплыли в его памяти слова Нэрт, — в безопасности и хорошей компании, вернется к тебе в сохранности и целости. А все прочее расскажет сам, если, конечно, пожелает».  
Сэм нахмурился и немного помедлил, покрутив стакан в руке.

— Как вы? — настойчиво произнес хоббит, обернувшись. — Уходили ведь совсем бледные, а теперь вам будто и лучше.

Фродо едва слышно вздохнул.  
— Не знаю, Сэм. А ты-то как?

— Умотался немного, пока вас искал, — развел тот руками.  
Пройдя к своей кровати, он откинул край черного одеяла в сторону.  
— Но это ничего, мистер Фродо! Я посплю немного, отдохну, и утром буду как новенький.

Вообще-то, ему бы еще следовало поесть, но голода хоббит не ощущал. Лишь усталость. Он не знал, уснет ли теперь, но ему хотелось обдумать все случившееся еще раз.

— И вам бы тоже прилечь? — неуверенно предложил он.  
— Это можно, — эхом ответил бывший Хранитель.

Забравшись под одеяло, Сэм повернул голову, наблюдая за тем, как Фродо тушит свечи на столе. В огненном отблеске мелькнуло его лицо — задумчивое и совсем, совсем невеселое.  
Почему он решил, что другу стало лучше? Почему недоглядел? А изменило бы это что-то?..  
Поджав губы, Сэм отвернулся к стенке лицом. Отчего-то стало нестерпимо обидно. Он не может помочь мистеру Фродо. Он ничем не может помочь себе.  
Неужели он настолько слаб?..

Фродо задул свечи, и комната погрузилась во тьму.

***

Огромная гладкая тварь с темными кожистыми крыльями билась под натянутыми цепями посреди круглой комнаты. Два ряда острых как бритва зубов хищно щелкнули, длинная шея сделала выпад в сторону людей, появившихся на пороге.

— Тяпа, смирно! — скомандовала Нэрт, быстро выходя на середину загона.

Женщина высоко подняла руку и Сэм как будто увидел разнесшуюся волну. Тварь поникла, опала, и её ярость погасла, оглушенная чужой волей. Она подогнула лапы, послушно опускаясь на пол и через пару секунд всадница заняла место на её спине.

Сэм сглотнул, бросив взгляд в сторону откровенно бледного Фродо. Он как будто спрашивал у друга «нам что, и правда придется лезть на это?»

Хоббит по-прежнему не мог осознать до конца — они и впрямь покидают Мордор!  
Он как будто… Привык? Привык к этому темному небу и черной крепости? Так странно было думать что он вот-вот вновь увидит солнце.  
Что до бывшего Хранителя — ему казалось, было уже все равно. Весь его вид выражал равнодушие, да и разговаривать он будто бы вовсе не хотел.

В последние дни Фродо пропадал где-то, уходя прежде, чем Сэм просыпался и возвращаясь поздно вечером. И как бы хоббит не тревожился, какими бы расспросами друга не заваливал, тот лишь мрачно отмалчивался.  
Впрочем, и сам Сэм не горел желанием делиться с другом подробностями своего последнего разговора с хозяином Башни. Хотя, если верить последнему, он бы и не смог.  
Незримый след от младшего кольца остался на его руке и он ощущал его совершенно отчетливо. Он был связан, вляпавшись в неприятности по уши исключительно по собственной дурости. И липкий страх того, что однажды он Саурону понадобится, его не оставлял с того мгновения, как он понял что натворил.

Пара незнакомых людей в темных одеяниях подвели хоббитов к чудищу и, подняв, усадили рядом с Нэрт, а затем принялись вращать тяжелые колеса ослабляя цепи и открывая путь в небо. Женщина легонько хлопнула тварь рукой по холке — та расправила крылья, легко взмывая с каменной площадки. Тяжелая волна душного воздуха с пылью ударила Сэму в лицо, и он закашлялся.

Тварь поднималась все выше и выше, пока не рассекла крыльями облака. Густой туман залепил глаза и уши, не позволяя увидеть ничего, но потом он кончился и небо сделалось синим и полным звезд, на которые хоббит засмотрелся, не поняв сперва, что произошло.

Да, они покинули Мордор. Он надеялся, что навсегда.

— Тяпа, левее! — прикрикнула Нэрт. — Нам сегодня в Гондор.

Кое-что связалось в голове Сэма, несколько одуревшего от радости при виде звезд. Да, он знал что их проблемы не закончились, а скорее только начались, но почему-то сейчас они казались ему далекими и незначительными.

— Тяпа? — переспросил он настороженно. — Это вы Ее так зовете?

— Ага, — через плечо сообщила Нэрт. — Больно тяпать любит. И оттяпывать. Головы, ноги, руки, только и успевай отбирать лишнее. Им переедание вредит, знаете ли: летные качества ухудшаются.

Тварь летела плавно и быстро, рассекая кожистыми крыльями встречный ветер. Сэм скоро перестал бояться свалиться вниз и теперь лишь оглядывался, то жадно всматриваясь в звезды и луну, по которым он успел неимоверно, просто невыносимо соскучиться, то пытаясь различить землю в просветах облаков внизу. И его уже совершенно не волновало, что летит он с назгулом на назгульской же твари. Нэрт, как и всегда прежде, была мила и учтива и тщательно следила за тем, чтобы никто из них не навернулся.

Тварь пересекла горы, пролетела над Итилиэном (как же давно они встретили там Фарамира! Теперь казалось — будто во сне), и вот сделался виден вдали белый силуэт города, о котором ему столько доводилось слышать.

— А это еще что? — нахмурился хоббит, различив внизу огонь и снующие фигурки.  
— Армия! — однозначно откликнулась Нэрт. — К полуночи начнется штурм. Тут где-то и Первый должен летать с Нэлу напару, но нам с ними не по пути. И, между тем, пришла нам пора прощаться! Сейчас я вас посажу и сразу смотаюсь, пока меня стрелами не утыкали местные. Сами найдете своего Гэндальфа.

— Ох, ну до свиданья, что ли, — пробормотал Сэм, во все глаза глядя на раскинувшийся под ними окруженный Минас-Тирит. Новости о штурме его вовсе не обнадеживали, да и вспомнилось, нежданно, увиденное в пламени, и непрошеный страх сжал сердце. Но задавать вопросы Нэрт смысла уже не было.

Тварь быстро снижалась, буквально падая из облаков на город. Сэм изо всех сил вцепился руками в седло, дабы не улететь со спины «Тяпы» в последний момент. А когда ноги их коснулись земли, тварь взвилась в небо, оставив его и Фродо растерянно стоять посреди вымощенной белым мрамором площади Минас-Тирита.


	5. Итог

_Итог: Рохан_

Душная холодная темнота, разгоняемая лишь бледным огоньком посоха мага, давила на плечи. Счет времени терялся, но, кажется, трое суток минуло с тех пор, как завал отрезал их от погони. Трое суток плутаний в сердце гор. Трое суток тишины, лишь изредка нарушаемой звуками далекой капели.

По расчётам Гэндальфа еды должно было хватить еще на столько же, а потом…  
Сэм и сам поражался тому, насколько ему было всё равно.

Прозрачная безвкусная отстраненность — то, что он ощущал с тех пор как закончил рассказывать. Все его чувства исчезли, он больше не ощущал ни боли, ни страха, ни даже злости. Только вот он не знал, не было ли то хуже.  
Думать о возможной мучительной смерти от голода без малейшего трепета в сердце.  
Как будто самое важное в нём умерло заранее.

Согласно словам мага, выход должен быть уже близко. Если он, конечно, вообще существовал.

И даже когда впереди потянуло холодным воздухом, а потом забрезжил свет, он всё равно не ощутил ничего. Разве что невероятную пепельную усталость.

— Смотри, Сэм!  
— Смотрю.

Небо встретило их сияющей голубизной, что беспощадно резала глаза хоббита, давно привыкшие к мордорской тьме. Воздух был теплым, пахло нагретой солнцем травой. Вдали виднелся лес.

— Выход! Мы выбрались, мы живы!

Пиппин, забывшись, кричал от радости, потому что они были спасены. Друг споткнулся от усталости, упал, поднялся снова, протянув к небу руки. На лице его блестели слёзы.  
А Сэм…

«Я мёртв».  
Простое знание больше не казалось странным.

— Горы вывели нас в Рохан, друзья! — объявил Гэндальф. — Сейчас мы на самой юго-восточной границе. Если повезет — а я думаю, нам должно повезти, то встретим по пути приграничных стражей.

Встряхнувшись, Пин вытер лицо рукавом и огляделся внимательнее.  
— Да-а, дела, — протянул он. — Выйти-то мы вышли, но все самое интересное только начинается… Сэм! — окликнул он поникнувшего приятеля, — ты разве совсем не рад, что мы выбрались?

Тот устало вздохнул. Он не мог объяснить другу это. Гэндальф, наверное, догадывался — потому и не трогал его. А вот Пин…

— Прости, Пиппин, — никаким голосом проговорил хоббит. — Не думаю, что я теперь могу ощущать радость…

Не оглядываясь, Сэм пошел вслед за магом. Перегрин был встревожен, пытался что-то сказать, утешить его… Только вот он не горевал. Он просто был пуст.

Солнце медленно поднималось всё выше, и вскоре сделалась ужасная жара. Но Гэндальф старался не подводить их к лесной тени слишком близко.  
На то наверняка были свои причины — Сэм замечал, как многозначительно поглядывает на деревья Пиппин, ему же они были неведомы, да и не сказать чтоб интересовали. Все, чего ему и впрямь хотелось — провалиться в глубочайший сон без сновидений и спать так долго, пока сам мир не изменится к лучшему. Впрочем, надежды на то он больше не ощущал.

Тем не менее, от нечего делать, взгляд Сэма скользил по окрестностям, куда более разнообразным и милым взору, нежели темные своды пещер или стены черной башни. Давным-давно он не видел зелёной травы. Здесь её росло в изобилии — и переливчатые стебли ощутились шелковистыми под его рукой.

А потом, на горизонте, хоббит завидел всадников.

Людей в военном облачении, верхом на лошадях — белых и рыжих, и гнедых, и серых в яблоках. Сэм почему-то очень отчетливо запомнил эту картину: разноцветные лошади и множество наездников с трепещущими зелеными стягами в руках.

Кажется, то и были рохирримы, о которых он уже многое успел услышать. Что ж, всадники оказались друзьями, и они ехали им навстречу. Наверное, это было хорошо.

Когда расстояние между ними стало совсем малым, он услышал их приветственные возгласы.  
— Митрандир! — восклицали люди.  
Хоббит уже знал, что так называют Гэндальфа.

Их встретили и проводили к лагерю. Человек с золотистыми волосами по имени Эомер удивился появлению третьего полурослика, спросил его имя. Сэм ответил — настолько вежливо, насколько мог. И все же лицо человека помрачнело.

Да почему же! Он же не хотел! Не хочет никого беспокоить или обижать.  
Немного горечи пробилось сквозь пепел, но она быстро сгинула. И Сэм решил, что постарается ни с кем не говорить, чтобы больше никого не расстраивать.

Король (как понял Сэм, его звали Теоден) выглядел величаво и мудро, и волосы его золотились точно так же, как у Эомера. Совсем не такие, как у Владыки Мордора. Не мертвое тусклое золото напоминали они, но пшеницу, золотящуюся по осени на полях Шира.

Пиппин был знаком с Королем. Пиппин вообще многое узнал с их последней встречи. И вырос, изменился, на удивление.  
А как изменился он сам?

Сэм едва слышно вздохнул. Ему стало очень грустно.

— Государь Теоден, — вежливо поклонился Пиппин. — Эомер!

— Приветствую Теодена, сына Тенгеля, и наследника его! — раздался за его спиной голос Гэндальфа. — Немного времени минуло с нашей прежней встречи, но срочные вести не любят ждать.  
Я направляюсь прямиком из Минас-Тирита. Вам нет более нужды спешить Гондору на помощь — Враг уже завладел его столицей.

Явственная печаль скользнула в голосе мага. На лицах присутствующих мелькнуло крайнее напряжение.

— Так ты предлагаешь, чародей, — выкрикнул кто-то из рохирримов, — нам теперь сдаться? Враг завладел столицей Гондора, но Рохан не стоит списывать со счетов!

Гэндальф обернулся к говорившему, и лицо его осталось неизменно серьёзным:  
— Сдаваться вам, или нет — не мне решать, а вам. У меня действительно есть, что предложить, но сперва вы — все, кто здесь сейчас стоит, должны узнать…  
Тотчас отчетливый голос мага донесся до слуха каждого из людей в лагере:  
— Единое Кольцо в руках Врага!  
Миссия Фродо Бэггинса окончилась неудачей. Враг завладел Кольцом около недели назад. Минас-Тирит был захвачен им менее, чем за одну ночь.  
Теперь, — вздохнул Гэндальф, — вы всё еще уверены, что вам не стоит выслушивать меня?

Волны шепота в рядах шелестящим эхом повторили его последние слова и стихли. Мертвенная тишь восстала над всем широким зеленым полем. Птицы не пели и ветер не шевелил травы. Вести, принесенные Гэндальфом, все еще громко звучали в ушах каждого из присутствующих.

Теоден, казалось, слегка побледнел. Пристально он вгляделся в лицо мага, и молчал долгое время, словно осмысливая услышанное.  
И не он один — многие из воинов, собравшихся вокруг, затихли. Пин несмело глядел в их глаза, и читал — удивление, неверие, гнев… Почему, почему все самое худшее, все то, чего они опасались — случилось?!  
Повинуясь внезапной мысли, Пиппин отступил на шаг, закрывая собой Сэма.

— Приветствую и я тебя, Гэндальф, друг мой, — голос Теодена был спокоен, но тяжесть неуловимо сквозила в нем. — Вести твои темны и печаль от них ложится в душу. Но должно то быть печали, а не страху! Рохан никогда не сдастся без боя, но где он его примет — вопрос еще нерешенный. Стало быть, о том и должна пойти речь.

Гэндальф медленно выдохнул.  
— Я выслушаю тебя, Теоден, но жду и от тебя того же. А сперва — попрошу тебя о пристанище для этих двух хоббитов, — кивнул маг на Пина с Сэмом. — Вместе со мной они преодолевали все тяготы дороги и сейчас нуждаются во сне и в пище.

Пин с благодарностью оглянулся: Гэндальф как всегда с легкостью прочитывал их мысли. Ноги хоббита давненько уже зудели от бесконечных пеших прогулок, а в желудке было пусто.

Толпа расступилась, давая им проход.

— Идем, Сэм, — вздохнул Пин, и первым последовал за человеком, назначенным их проводником.

После плотного обеда, показавшегося Пину самым вкусным на свете, решено было прикорнуть.  
Сэм уснул на одном из походных ковров на полу, а вот Перегрин никак не мог сомкнуть глаз. Хоббит ворочался с боку на бок — то перед его глазами вставала сцена на площади, то он слышал голос будто бы Мерри… Кстати, о Мерри. Он-то ведь, кажется, должен быть где-то в Рохане! Может быть, рано или поздно они встретятся?..

Хоббит шумно вздохнул, сев в постели. В их котелке кончилась вода, и лучше сейчас он принесет еще, чем будет бесполезно валяться и думать о всяком.  
Обувшись и подхватив пустой котелок за ручку, Перегрин приоткрыл тканевый полог шатра, и выбрался наружу.

Прямо на траве неподалеку, зажав в зубах какую-то пожухлую травинку, расположился Мерри собственной персоной. Он расслабленно развалился на траве, подставив лицо солнцу.  
Пин чуть было котелок не выронил из рук:  
— Мериадок, чтоб его, Брендибак! — подскочил он. — А ты что здесь забыл?

— Любезный Перегрин, — поучительно воздел палец Мерри. — Это как же вы нынче друзей приветствуете, да после длительной разлуки? Нет же, иди сюда, чтоб всё чин-по-чину!

Пин звонко рассмеялся, а затем крепко хлопнул Мерри по плечу, обнимая старого друга. Словами было не передать, какое тепло наполнило его при виде приятеля. Мерри находился в лагере, и Мерри остался собой гораздо более, чем Сэм: Пин сразу это понял. И вновь, как в добрые дни, которых уж никогда не вернуть, они могут беззаботно поболтать, щурясь на солнце…

— Ну вот, дело другое! — радостно подметил Мерри. — А теперь рассказывай что да как, да поподробнее.  
Вот уж невеселые вести принес Гэндальф нынче, да только не верится мне что всё так уж плохо. Я тебя и Сэма издали заметил, подойти сразу не сумел, но выходит, с ним всё хорошо? А то ведь я как про Кольцо услышал, уж проститься с ними решился.

Пин коротко вздохнул. Ему хотелось поболтать с Мерри о другом… Например, о том, как он сам, и чем занимался в его отсутствие. Но хоббит понимал — новости важнее.

— Да, Мерри, — несколько рассеянно кивнул он. — Идем, я за водой, по пути поговорим.

Воин, проводивший их, сообщил, что в леске неподалеку бьет родник. Туда-то Пин и намеревался направиться.

— Такое дело, Мерри, понимаешь, — рассудил Пин, невесело прокручивая в голове воспоминания за последние несколько дней, — столько всего ужасного произошло, что я даже… Ладно, расскажу, — встряхнулся он.

И Пин, сбиваясь и проглатывая слова, поведал другу обо всем, что произошло с ним до той самой ночи на площади: и про свое назначение на пост стража Гондора, и про смерть Дэнетора и вязкую темноту, окружившую город со всех сторон.  
А потом…

— Я глазам своим поверить не мог, — воскликнул Пин, — Сэм и Фродо, живые! А выглядели они едва ли не лучше прежнего — ни на пленников не похожи, ни на путников изможденных. Но потом вдруг раздался голос — и вот тут-то я и увидел… Его! — протянул Пин шепотом, и Мерри хмуро глянул на него, поморщившись.

— Кого это «Его»? — поинтересовался хоббит. — Я в загадках, знаешь ли не силён.

— Саурона, — нехотя пояснил Пин, и в его голосе мелькнул тщательно скрываемый страх, — Самолично явившегося на площадь Минас-Тирита.

— Но погоди, — спросил Мерри озадаченно, — Что ему там понадобилось? И… Как он там оказался? Что ты вообще видел? Из обрывков разговоров мне приходит в голову только огромный огненный глаз…

— Глаз-не глаз, век бы его не видеть, — раздраженно махнул рукой Пиппин, — Нет, были у него и руки и ноги, но это не важно всё. Да и разве я запомнил о чем они там рассуждали с Гэндальфом? Ты лучше послушай, что было дальше! Он воздел руку с Кольцом, — хоббит резко вытянул вперед собственную левую ладонь с котелком в пальцах, — и бам! — Пин вскинул руку вперед, разжав пальцы, отчего котелок с глухим стуком врезался в соседнее дерево, — от него изошла волна силы!

— Очень впечатляюще, — мрачно оценил Мерри, — вот только, друг мой Пин, казенное имущество лучше поберечь.

Недовольно покосившись на друга, хоббит подобрал посудину с земли и встряхнулся.  
— Да что ты с моих слов разберешь, — расстроенно махнул Пин рукой, вступив под тень ивы, чьи длинные ветви нависали над берегами ручья. — Ты там не стоял, Мерри, тебе не понять. Не понять того, как страшно это было на самом деле, — голос хоббита внезапно осекся, и он спешно опустился на корточки у воды, зачерпывая полный котел. Кашлянул в рукав. — Страшно, когда ужасный Враг на деле оказывается как обычный эльф. Златовласый и статный, да только все это обман. Взглянет на тебя — и умереть кажется проще, чем глядеть ему в глаза. Я думал, он убьет нас всех, но…

Мерри, напряженно хмуря брови, молча опустился на траву рядом с другом.  
— Но что? — нетерпеливо осведомился он.

— Потом-то ведь Он скрылся прочь, — еще тише продолжил Пин, — а тело Фродо осталось лежать. Его убила эта вспышка силы. И Сэма это изнутри тоже будто бы прикончило. Он тогда стал другим. И до сих пор, до сих пор таким остается. Не знаю, сможет ли он хоть что-нибудь теперь сказать. Не знаю, что теперь вообще будет…  
Пальцы Пина, сжимавшие деревянную ручку котелка, дрогнули — и едва ли от холодной воды. По бугристой поверхности ручья прошлась рябь, волнами стирая их лица.

— Выходит, Фродо? — произнес Мерри ровно, и смесь недоверия и горечи скользнула в его голосе. — Вот как все обернулось…

На какое-то время они оба ушли в себя, и только ручей, как ни в чем не бывало, весело поблескивал на солнце.

— Давай не будем об этом больше, Мерри, — произнес наконец Пин. Набрав пригоршню кристально-чистой воды, он отпил немного и умыл слегка побледневшее лицо. — Расскажи лучше что о себе — хоть честно выйдет. Не мне же одному языком молоть, в самом деле.

— Ну, — вздохнул Мерри, вертя в пальцах найденную им тут же веточку, — всего-то за раз не расскажешь, а скажу я только, что столкнулись мы здесь с тобой по случаю. Конунг, вообще-то, приказал мне нести службу в Эдорасе. Но, как видишь, не больно-то я его послушался.

Пин подался назад, опершись ладонями о траву и вытянул ноги почти до самой воды. Друг спешил им на помощь так, что даже обманул самого Теодена — похвально, но ныне проблем не оберешься.

— И как же ты так исхитрился? — хмыкнул Пин. — В одиночку-то.

— А мне свезло, — заявил Мерри, пожав плечами, — один из всадников предложил меня с собой забрать. Вот, я понимаю — доброй души человек. Так конунг меня и не приметил. Да и не до хоббитов ему сейчас. Он ведь все больше тревожился из-за… — тут хоббит вдруг замялся и махнул рукой, — ну, сам понимаешь, мало ли у правителя Рохана проблем.

— Из-за чего это он тревожился? — насторожился Пин, выпрямившись. Нечто в поведении друга подсказывало, что эта недомолвка важнее, чем он мог себе представить. — Нет уж ты давай говори! Я все как есть рассказал — вот и ты не отнекивайся!

Он слегка толкнул Мерри в плечо, и тот слегка улыбнулся, приподняв ладони:  
— Ладно-ладно… Вижу, некуда мне деваться, — улыбка исчезла с его лица и хоббит прикусил губу, недолго помолчав. — Знаешь… Вскоре после вашего с Гэндальфом отъезда Арагорн, Гимли да Леголас с людьми Теодена отбыли к Минас-Тириту другой дорогой. Через горы да ущелья, что лежат к западу от гондорской столицы. Места те гиблые, Тропой Мертвых не зря зовутся.

— Ну и зачем же, — возмущенно перебил его Пиппин, — им сдалось так рисковать?

Мерри укоризненно смерил приятеля взглядом, но все же ответил:  
— Будто бы те тропы — волшебные, на самом деле. Слышал я мрачные легенды, связанные с ними да с наследником Нуменора, что будто бы только люди, вроде Арагорна, могут не сгинуть в той жути и войско мертвых с собой впридачу привести.

Пин в сомнениях покачал головой:  
— Что-то мне в это не верится. На верную гибель и отправились… Одни беды от этих преданий…

— Потому я и пытался умолчать, — тихо произнес Мерри. — Если уж и Арагорн с третью Братства там поляжет — вряд ли нам светит хоть какая-то надежда.

***

В это же самое время четверо человек уселись на подушки посреди раскинутого в поле шатра. На деле же один из них человеком не был, но остальные о том не имели понятия.

Взгляд короля Теодена был тяжел — здесь, не на глазах у подданных, он мог позволить своим истинным чувствам проступить явнее.

— Поведай нам обо всём, что произошло в Минас-Тирите, Гэндальф, — произнес Теоден, всматриваясь в лицо мага — словно силясь прочесть в нем что-то.

С прежней долей тяжести во взгляде Гэндальф начал свой рассказ с горькой смерти Дэнетора. Потом — поведал о случившемся на площади и о битве, грянувшей сразу после. О том, как воины Гондора, не дрогнув, встречали свою смерть, и о том, как бежали они сами по подгорному ходу, лишь чудом сумев уйти от Девятерых слуг Врага. Как в три дня пересекли горы, дабы донести эти вести до Рохана и далее.

— Теперь, зная размах Его деяний, — заключил Гэндальф, — как думаешь ты защитить себя и свой народ, конунг? И вы, воеводы? Выбор ваш неоспорим, однако же я хочу направить вас. Мой совет таков — уведите свой народ прочь, отсрочьте беду! Гондор пал готовым к битве в стенах собственной крепости! Рохан… спасет только чудо.

Нахмурив брови, Гэндальф оперся локтями о колени. Склонившись вперед, он обвел людей внимательным взглядом.  
— Вот что: владыки Лотлориэна собирают Совет, и в этот раз о вражде или неприязни речи быть не может. Земли под властью старшего народа — последний оплот, способный противостоять Врагу. Эльфы Лориэна, — маг перевел взгляд на конунга. — примут вас, Теоден.

Молчание воцарилось в шатре, стоило магу сказать последнее слово. Двое рохирримов думали о сказанном столь же напряженно, сколь и Теоден, но никто из них не осмелился бы сказать первое слово до своего короля.

— Значит таков твой совет, Гэндальф, — произнес тот, обратив тяжелый взгляд на мага. — Бежать, спасаться, бросив наши земли врагу на растерзание. Оставить равнины Рохана, оставить наши города и дома, и усыпальницы наших родичей на поругание и искать прибежища у эльфов, обратившись из гордого народа в странников без дома и чести.  
Истинно, Враг силён, и может прав ты, и у этой битвы нет благого исхода, но лучше я паду от его руки, до последнего защищая свой дом, и с достоинством уйду на встречу с предками, чем поддамся трусости и отчаянию, сдавшись прежде поражения. Таково моё слово для меня и всех воинов Рохана.

Конунг замолк и выпрямился. Было видно, что своё решение он принял.

— Но, мой повелитель, — произнес Эомер. — Воины Рохана готовы сражаться с честью, но как быть с теми, чьи руки не носят оружия? С женщинами и детьми, и стариками? Ужели все они должны погибнуть не в силах постоять за себя перед врагом, когда мы падём? Нет ли смысла просить у Лориэна убежища для тех, кто дорог нашим сердцам, чтоб уберечь их от злого рока?

— Ты прав, Эомер, — едва заметно улыбнулся Теоден. — Тогда пусть об этом позаботится твоя сестра.

Снаружи раздался топот лошадиных копыт, послышались громкие окрики, сообщающие о прибытии гостей. Гэндальф спокойно обернулся ко входу: полы зеленого шатра распахнулись, пропуская внутрь плечистого человека в боевом облачении. Ножны его пустовали: Нарсил, согласно негласному правилу, ожидал своего владельца за пределами шатра.  
Арагорн! Вернулся! Но с какими новостями? Ясные глаза человека сияли приглушеннее обычного, и это было плохим знаком.

— Конунг, — остановившись посреди шатра, дунадан коротко склонил голову, затем обернулся к магу, — Митрандир.

— Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, — поклонился Гэндальф в ответ, — Арагорн. Что же — Мёртвые покорились тебе?

— Если б так.

Несколькими днями ранее два зажженных факела в руках Арагорна и замыкающего Элладана едва разгоняли темноту вокруг. Гимли брел в хвосте, спотыкаясь о камни и не различая дороги. Впереди и позади, за их спинами, он видел мерцающие синеватые тени, не отстающие от отряда ни на шаг и от этих теней тянуло леденящей душу жутью. А стоило людям хоть немного сбавить ход, пещера полнилась глухим эхом голосов и наречий, гному незнакомых.  
Они беспрепятственно брели все дальше сквозь темноту, но что-то в этой простоте пугало Гимли до дрожи. Им уже не вернуться назад, тогда что же ждет впереди?

Внезапно что-то блеснуло в свете факела Арагорна, и тот без колебаний свернул с тропы налево. Гимли оставалось лишь дивиться такой безрассудной храбрости, однако, он последовал туда же.

Тусклый свет факелов выхватил силуэт воина в позолоченных латах. Мертвец лежал ничком. Меч его, переломленный пополам — покоился рядом, направленный на темную дверь, вырезанную в скале. Лезвие меча было все в зазубринах, словно умирающий в отчаянии рубил им камень.

— Девять и семь могильников давным-давно заросли травой, и все эти долгие годы он пролежал у двери, которую не смог открыть. Куда ведет она? Что он искал за ними? Никто никогда не узнает… — тряхнув головой, Арагорн обернулся к шепчущейся тьме за его спиной:

— Но я пришел сюда не за этим! Люди Гор, слушайте меня! Я созываю вас к камню Эреха! Следуйте со мной на битву, защитите народ Гондора, и проклятье будет снято с вас. Я освобожу вас и вы навечно обретете покой! Ибо я — Элессар, наследник Исильдура!

— Наследник Исильдура, — повторила шепчущая тишина. — Наследник Исильдура, наследник Исильдура.

Это можно было бы перепутать с эхом — странным и искаженным, отдающимся под сводами тысячей мертвых голосов. Но это повторяли мертвые, и шелест их голосов все нарастал, перекатываясь волнами и заставляя живых людей, стоявших в центре этой тьмы, холодеть от ужаса. Факел Арагорна погас, словно под порывом ледяного ветра, а шепот всё ширился, пока не затих, резко оборвавшись и оставив за собой еще более мертвенную тишину и темноту.

Впрочем, темнота не была такой уж полной. В ней бледнели едва заметные глазу силуэты. Они окружали их сплошной стеной, держась на расстоянии, но было ясно — выйти из этого кольца так просто уже не получится.  
Но вот их ряды заволновались, точно море перед грозой, пропуская вперед кого-то одного. Раздвинувшись, они отступили на шаг назад, оставив внутри круга только один силуэт, сиявший ярче прочих.

— Всякий, ступивший на Тропу Мёртвых принадлежит людям гор. — сказал призрак все тем же мертвым шелестящим голосом.

— Принадлежит людям гор, — повторили эхом голоса.

— Ты опоздал, Наследник, и никогда уже не станешь Королём.

Кольцо мертвых стало плотнее, заволновалось. В темноте заблестело призрачное оружие и тишину заполнил гул неразличимых голосов. Люди заозирались, Леголас коснулся тетивы лука, Гимли сильнее сжал в руках рукоять секиры, чей металл сделался совсем ледяным.

— Ради твоей крови мы не будем задерживать тебя и твоих спутников, — глухо, как из-под земли, отозвался главный призрак.  
— Но и за тобой не пойдём. Прощай, Наследник.

Призраки сгинули, оставив за собой чернильную темноту, но шепот стих. Путь был открыт.

***

_Итог: Минас-Тирит_

Минуло менее часа с прорыва главных ворот, а силы Врага уже заполонили средние ярусы Минас-Тирита. Неудержимым бурлящим потоком они уровень за уровнем подступали к Цитадели — сердцу города, и люди с горечью понимали: пробил час заката Гондора!

Яснее всех знал это тот, на чьи плечи сейчас была возложена горькая судьба Минас-Тирита. Фарамир предчувствовал такой конец с самого начала, но всегда стремился отсрочить его настолько, насколько возможно.

Сейчас он чувствовал леденящий ужас.  
На выходе из Дома Королей его уже ждали.

Кольцепризраков было двое, их призрачные глаза блестели в темноте капюшонов и при одном взгляде на них в душе Фарамира всколыхнулась мольба о немедленном бегстве.  
Назгулы воплощали собой саму смерть.  
Но Фарамир больше не боялся смерти. И он был готов прогнать её.  
Меч послушно принял привычное положение, его покрытое кровью лезвие почуяло новых врагов. Сейчас Наместник сражался один — прежних его товарищей поглотила черная рать, другие же бились там, где суждено было и им полечь. В темном воздухе разносился звон оружия, воняло кровью, где-то что-то горело, где-то надрывно кричала женщина.

Вопреки исходящей от призраков жути взгляд Фарамира светился спокойствием.  
Зловещий отблеск двух темных клинков не пугал его. Он разил мечом насмерть, но назгулам она была не страшна.  
Когда последние силы иссякли, лишь слепое упорство продолжало держать его на ногах. Он верил, что не поляжет в этой битве, верил, что одержит победу! Но, когда в ушах раздался звон от обрушившегося сзади удара, а мир стремительно начал терять последние краски, Фарамир с горечью осознал, что конец все же наступил.

***  
Веки человека дрогнули, и он с трудом открыл глаза.  
В первую очередь, он не ощутил на теле никаких ран!

Не менее странным являлся тот факт, что находился он сейчас на кровати в своей собственной комнате, а вместо тяжелого военного облачения тело покрывала свежая одежда.  
Осмотрев руки и грудь, наместник с удивлением обнаружил лишь здоровую кожу, словно и не он сражался несколько часов подряд в самой гуще битвы. Более того, мысли наконец не разбегались от усталости — казалось, он проспал никак не меньше суток. Возможно, даже более?

Кто принес его сюда и вылечил раны? Сколько времени он пролежал без сознания? И, если он сейчас не в подземной темнице Минас-Тирита, неужели… Неужели мы…

— Победили? — одними губами выговорил Фарамир, осторожно касаясь затылка, и вновь не ощущая и намека на тяжелый удар. — Или же…

Вдруг наместник резко оглянулся — в замке двери его комнаты со скрипом провернули ключ.

— Сиди, воин, — глубоким резким голосом скомандовал вошедший в комнату человек с белыми как снег волосами.  
Таких людей Фарамир никогда прежде не видел.

Правый глаз незнакомца закрывало причудливое устройство с линзами и шестернями, а его волосы, собранные на странный манер, торчали пучком на затылке. Одет он был в черное, а его лицо и руки казались высохшими. Кожа — темная и жесткая, как у старика, но складки морщин не прорезали её, и потому определить истинный возраст человека не представлялось возможным.

Единственный не скрытый глаз человека сощурился, блеснув травянистой зеленью. Он скрестил руки на груди и осмотрел наместника с ног до головы очень внимательно, будто бы глядя внутрь него.

— Три трещины в ребрах, вмятина в черепе и многочисленные порезы и ссадины, — констатировал он размеренно.  
— Я починил тебя, юный наместник, но в ближайшее время настоятельно рекомендую пребывать в покое и соблюдать правильный режим.

Лекарь?  
Фарамир во все глаза смотрел на незнакомца, сведя брови и пытаясь настроить мозги на прежний лад. Его голова и тело были целы — выходит, благодарить ему стоило этого человека.

Кивком головы незнакомец указал на стол, где стояла свежая вода, а также хлеб и фрукты.  
— Четырехразовое питание, покой и свежий воздух. Крайне желательно было бы отсутствие волнений и потрясений, — тут он вздохнул с едва заметным намеком на досаду, — но Владыка не может ждать слишком долго. Он велел передать ему как только ты очнешься и будешь готов встретиться с ним.

Человек неодобрительно покачал головой, словно сетуя на что-то. А солнечные блики, отражаемые его причудливой линзой, весело запрыгали по комнате, ударив Фарамиру прямо в глаза.

Тот невольно зажмурился, потер веки пальцами. Отзвуки битвы эхом продолжали отдаваться в его голове, но сквозь окна знакомой комнаты мирно сияло солнце, словно и не было недавнего кровавого побоища.  
Но все же, вообще все было не так. Совсем не так.  
Ведь ключи от его комнаты ему более не принадлежали. Как, впрочем, и все остальные ключи, замки и тайны Минас-Тирита.

«Владыка не может ждать слишком долго».

Фарамир безвольно уронил руки на одеяло. Что ж, раз ему выпала доля выжить и своими глазами увидеть Минас-Тирит завоеванный, он сделает это. Еще одна тяжесть на плечи — какая уже разница, больше или меньше?

— Кто ты? — произнес он в полный голос, и тотчас ощутил, как трудно говорить и как неприятно свербит в горле. — Кто ты, и сколько времени минуло с падения города?

Слегка размяв ослабевшие пальцы, Фарамир наполнил свой стакан чистой водой.

— Я — Тэар, — последовал незамедлительный ответ.  
— Не это имя было дано мне при рождении, но им я зовусь большую часть своей жизни, — уточнил человек, выдвинув к стене стул и усевшись на него. Краем глаза Фарамир заметил, как тот пристально следит за тем, как он пьет.  
— Прошло двадцать семь часов с того момента как ты потерял сознание, — продолжил лекарь, многозначительно глядя на тарелку с едой. — Уже двадцать семь часов Минас-Тирит является частью Единого Королевства и я могу заверить тебя, юный наместник, о том что восстановительные работы уже начаты, а мирные жители находятся в безопасности. Ты можешь не тревожиться об этом.

Больше суток… Мирные жители находятся в безопасности? Работы начаты? С чего бы Врагу заботиться об этом?

Тэар чуть подкрутил пару шестерней на своей линзе, отчего та приобрела несколько иной оттенок, отбросив изумрудные искры. После он снова внимательно осмотрел Фарамира с головы до ног и, по всей видимости, остался вполне удовлетворен результатом.

— Рука у Нэлу тяжелая, но я был прав, и ты уже почти здоров. Это не отменяет ранее сказанного мной о покое и качественном питании. Пожалуйста, не пренебрегай этим, сын Гондора.

Тэар — «седьмой». Вдобавок лекарь упомянул Нэлу — «третий».  
Фарамир поморщился. Так называли назгулов, девятерых ужасных слуг Саурона. А сейчас перед ним стоит некий седой мужчина с линзой в глазу, называясь Седьмым? Странно. Очень странно, но Фарамир сейчас был не в силах размышлять об этом.  
Лекарь намекал на поднос с едой и был очень прав.

— Я буду готов к разговору не ранее, чем утолю голод, — кивнул Фарамир и, аккуратно спустив ноги на пол, подвинул к себе тарелку с хлебом и фруктами.

Он не оглядывался, но четко ощущал, как Тэар, отчего-то даже не сдвинувшись с места, наблюдает за тем, как он поглощает пищу. Ощущать на себе пристальное внимание было неприятно, но это, в сущности, являлось пустяком на фоне нынешних проблем.

Как только на тарелке не осталось ни крошки, Тэар поднялся. С вежливым кивком головы он раскрыл дверь.

А затем Некто, кому он поклонился уходя, вошел в комнату. Лицо Фарамира, который было напрягся, не выразило ничего лишь потому, что он достаточно хорошо научился скрывать свои эмоции.

Вошедший — в обычной темной кофте и в штанах, уселся на подоконник и распахнул окно. Свежий порыв ветра встрепал Его длинные золотые волосы. И лишь тогда Он обернулся и пристально поглядел на наместника.

— Ну здравствуй, сын Дэнетора, — сказал Он. Голос его — самый обычный, не наполнял ужасом, напротив, звучал спокойно и даже мелодично.

— С твоим отцом мы к обоюдному несчастью были знакомы, — добавил вошедший, — но ты не похож на него, что не может не радовать. Надеюсь, ты окажешься разумнее.  
В Средиземье начинается новая Эпоха и Гондору как никогда нужен сильный и мудрый правитель, которого будет любить народ.

Фарамир молчал. Он смотрел на вошедшего, а тот — по прежнему на него, и взгляд его пристальных серых глаз даже не казался тяжелым, лишь очень внимательным.  
В голове наместника Гондора пронеслось: «Тэар ведь упоминал, что со мной хочет говорить Владыка… Кто иной может носить такой титул, кроме как сам Саурон? А это… Это…»

Фарамир считал, что все, что могло бы его настолько поразить, он уже видывал на этом свете.

Так вот. Он ошибался.

По меньшей мере, он ожидал увидеть перед собой высокого и ужасного исполина в железных доспехах, источающих тьму. Или что-то наподобие назгула.  
Что-то вроде…  
Сейчас перед ним сидел самый обычный… Эльф? Человек? Существо? И он уж точно не являлся тем, кого рисовало Фарамиру его воображение.

— Вы… — произнес бывший наместник Гондора, с усилием подбирая слова, — Саурон, — утвердил он, многозначительно взглянув на золотое Кольцо на четырехпалой руке.  
— Саурон… — повторил он вновь, и схватился за голову, ощутив, как та слегка закружилась. Нет, нет, ему ведь это даже не мерещится! Он же еще не окончательно сошел с ума!

— Надо же, — Фарамир слегка усмехнулся, не веря самому себе, — совсем иной я представлял эту встречу.

— Так меня называют эльфы, — утвердительно кивнул тот. — Но я предпочитаю зваться настоящим именем — Майрон.

«Майрон».  
Фарамир сглотнул, вцепившись руками в одеяло.  
Что… что ему следовало бы делать?  
Он хотел мести, безусловно. За отца. За брата. За Минас-Тирит. За народ. Все несчастья, которые обрушились на его голову! И эта война с Мордором — их источник.  
Он должен винить во всем Саурона. Он должен ненавидеть его, и, конечно же, ненавидит — всей душой.

Но отчего-то сейчас наместник Гондора не мог ощутить в себе и капли былой ненависти или жажды мести. Именно по отношению к этому, сидящему на подоконнике и легко покачивающему ногой… Майрону.  
И лишь только по одной простой причине: этот «Саурон» не был тем, кого он ожидал увидеть. Этот образ — ни в чем не был виноват.

Поэтому в глубине души Фарамира разливалась рекой растерянность.

— Так вот, Фарамир, — обратился к нему владыка Мордора.  
— Не люблю разводить длительные переговоры, перейду к делу сразу. Ты — самый идеальный кандидат на роль наместника Гондора из всех, что у меня имеются. Люди любят тебя и верят тебе, они будут чувствовать себя защищенными за твоей спиной. Ты же — ценишь и уважаешь свой народ и потому будешь хорошим правителем.  
И да, — добавил он тут же, — с учетом моей репутации мне лучше уточнить, что даже если ты откажешься, я просто отпущу тебя на все четыре стороны. Как я сказал, народ тебя любит. И хотя ты опасен для меня, начинать дела с твоей смерти было бы весьма опрометчиво.

Человек сглотнул, дышать резко стало тяжелее.

— В любом случае, откажешься ты или нет, тебе придется выйти на площадь и объявить людям о своём решении, — добавил Майрон. — Я хочу чтоб этот момент был предельно прозрачен, в противном случае меня в очередной раз обвинят во всех смертных грехах. Я хочу, чтоб все видели, что ты жив, здоров и свободен, и отказываешься от власти или же принимаешь её добровольно.

— Никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы Владыку Мордора заботила его репутация, — произнес Фарамир спустя какое-то время. — Тем более, среди населения захваченного силой города… Но, каким бы ни был исход, ответ мой останется одним. Я отказываюсь помогать тебе, Саурон, в чем бы то ни было.

— Да? — переспросил Майрон, еще сильнее наклоняя голову вбок. — Подумай хорошо. На посту наместника Гондора ты сможешь влиять на принимаемые решения и принимать значимую их часть сам. Сможешь стоять между мной и своим народом и защищать и беречь своих людей. Ты уверен что хочешь оставить их, полностью вверив судьбу Гондора в мои руки, Фарамир?

Тот молчал, опустив взгляд.  
Его всегда учили: служить Злу — худшее из всего, что можно себе представить. Да и он сам, как Наместник, не должен этого делать…  
Но все же. Если отбросить все это и хорошенько поразмыслить… Предложение Майрона звучало дельно. По крайней мере, ничего, что может нанести вреда. Одни плюсы для него — для Фарамира.

«На кого ты оставишь Свой Народ? Неужели на меня, такого страшного и ужасного? А хочешь — все будет по-старому? С некоторыми, правда, изменениями… Ты же хочешь, хочешь их защитить?»

Фарамир напряженно свел брови.  
Допустим, он согласится. Нет, правда, согласится. Столь большой соблазн сказать «да» и переложить ответственность на плечи кого-то другого!

Это будет… неплохо. Пожалуй, очень даже неплохо. Дела Гондора вновь будут в его ведении. Именно он знает, что нужно людям — не Майрон. Теперь ему нечего будет опасаться угрозы с востока, как и какой-либо другой угрозы, и он сможет продолжить проводить свою политику.  
Да, он не будет бояться угроз.  
Ведь он сам будет служить сильнейшей из них.

Нет, «служить» — не верное слово. Он будет отдельно. Но в то же время — лишь одним из винтиков в чужеродной системе под управлением Саурона. Майрона. А какая разница, в конце-то концов?..

Вариант с отказом. Что он будет делать в таком случае? Если Враг не врёт и его не убьют, то отпустят на все четыре стороны. Он, конечно же, не отступится и продолжит делать все возможное, чтобы пошатнуть власть Мордора. Возможно, ему это удастся. А возможно, однажды его тайно схватят и устранят.

Лицо Фарамира помрачнело.  
Что подумает о нем народ? Народу не угодишь, как известно. В любом случае найдутся те, кто посчитает его как предателем, так и достойным сыном Дэнетора, остающимся верным долгу.  
Нет, нельзя принимать это решение, думая о мнении народа. Это должно быть его личное мнение.  
Наместник на мгновение прикрыл глаза, проведя рукой по лбу. Что ему выбрать? Все? Или ничего? Что из двух зол принесет ему будущее, о котором он не будет жалеть остаток своей жизни?

«Отец?.. Брат? Знаю. Знаю, что вы ответите мне».

— Твое предложение, — медленно ответил Фарамир, и во взгляде его все еще читались раздумья. — Очень заманчиво, не скрою. Более всего я желаю видеть свой народ в безопасности и мире, и ты знаешь это. Я был бы рад продолжить быть щитом народа Гондора. Вопрос в том, под чьей властью я стану это делать. И мой долг не велит мне, — голос человека дрогнул. — Соглашаясь на твое предложение, я предаю более, чем свою жизнь. Я предам ценности и идеалы, ожидания и веру, которые столетиями прорастали в моей стране. Сменить сторону — изменить все.  
Я готов выйти и сообщить свое решение народу. Они поймут меня.

Итак, он поставил точку. Теперь выхода нет. Решение принято.  
Напрягшись всем телом, Фарамир поднял взгляд. Лицо Майрона не изменилось.

— Благородно, — прозвучал вердикт. — Ну что же. Своё обещание я исполню.

Пальцы Фарамира, стискивавшие одеяло, дрогнули и расслабились.  
Темный майа легко поднялся с подоконника и направился к двери. Однако, напоследок он обернулся:  
— Если у тебя есть какие-то вопросы — можешь задавать их Тэару. Я поручил ему присматривать за тобой и твоим состоянием. Мы вряд ли свидимся вновь, но думаю, тебя это только порадует.

Дверь за Темным Властелином захлопнулась без малейшего стука.

Наместник едва слышно выдохнул, ощущая, как отлегла от сердца чугунная, неимоверная тяжесть, все прошлое время мешающая ему свободно дышать полной грудью. Он залпом осушил остатки воды в стакане и покрутил его в руке, рассеянно глядя на то, как проходят сквозь стекло, искажаясь, солнечные лучи.

Нынешние события тоже виделись Фарамиру изломанными и совершенно чуждыми. Отныне он не являлся Наместником, и осознать это казалось невозможным. Гибель отца, штурм Минас-Тирита, падение столицы… Все слилось в одну отчаянную мешанину, покрытую пеленой бессильной злобы.  
Голова заныла вновь, и Фарамир с шипением приложил руку к виску.

Он будет с замиранием сердца считать дни до своего полного выздоровления, ибо не пристало сыну Дэнетора смиренно покоряться победителям. Народ Гондора услышит его. Он еще призовет их за собой — против Врага — обязательно!  
Возможно, со стороны это могло показаться глупым, но Фарамир знал: если не будет у него и этой ненадежной веры, всякая борьба закончится, даже не начавшись.

***

— Наместник Гондора, сын Дэнетора! — торжественный возглас глашатая эхом подхватила запруженная народом площадь и понесла, волнуясь, все дальше и дальше.

На краю оцепленной воинами в золотом части площади появилась фигура в простом одеянии. Темный плащ, накинутый на ее плечи, не мог скрыть по-прежнему гордой выправки Наместника. Мужественное лицо Фарамира излучало спокойствие и собранность. Для сотен людей, следивших в тот миг за каждым его движением, затаив дыхание, он являлся живым олицетворением надежды.

Человек замер посреди площади, оставив белеющее древо за спиной. Мужчины, женщины, старики, дети — у всех — искра веры во взгляде.

— Люди Гондора! — возвестил Фарамир, и твердый голос его дрогнул. — Гондор пал.

Подобный ветру гул прошелся по толпе, набрал силу:  
«Гондор, Гондор пал!»

— Но его Наместник жив! — воскликнул Фарамир, перекрывая шепотки. — Я говорил с Врагом. Я отказался принимать правление под Его именем. К счастью ли, или к худу, но теперь мне придется оставить вас. Не одних, но с такими словами в сердце: «Ждите». Это все, о чем я могу вас сегодня просить. Ждите, люди Гондора. И никогда не теряйте надежды.

Площадь затихла. Разные лица отразили разные чувства — от осуждения до одобрения. Но во всех, так или иначе, читалось уважение.

Они приняли его слова — как он и надеялся. Фарамир в ответном уважении склонил голову перед своим народом, и вернулся на прежнее место, чувствуя, как быстрее стучит от волнения сердце.  
Он сказал все, что хотел, его роль на этом закончена. Теперь его место займут. И — странное дело — он даже не ощущал ненависти к претендентке на его полномочия. Не мог ощущать.

Девочка лет двенадцати на вид в странных темных одеяниях внимательно осматривала людей в передних рядах. Однако, Фарамир уже успел понять, что будущая Наместница, по имени Тилль, вовсе не так проста, как кажется. Нечто внутри нее разительно отличалось от внешности, выказывая совсем не детскую сущность.

— Последний правитель Гондора отказался от своего поста, — объявила она, и звонкая речь девочки с иссиня-черными волосами неожиданно легко перекрыла шум многих голосов. — Потому отныне этот город вверен мне.

Одни взгляды выразили непонимание, другие — недовольство. Третьи смотрели с суровым осуждением. Маленькая девочка — наместница Минас-Тирита? И в самом деле, где ж это видано…

— Я обещаю заботиться о благе Гондора, — произнесла Тилль со стальной уверенностью. — Я обещаю помогать его жителям. Я обещаю сделать все что могу, чтобы вы и ваши дети жили в довольстве и процветании до тех пор пока жива эта земля.

Тем не менее, взгляд Фарамира оставался мрачен. Что стоит за ее словами на самом деле и что теперь предстоит пережить Минас-Тириту? Вчера захватили город силой, а сегодня обещают заботиться о его благе? То-то же.

— Я знаю, что вы напуганы, — искреннее и сильное чувство промелькнуло в голосе Наместницы. — Знаю, вы не понимаете что происходит. Не верите мне. Да, вы многое потеряли. Погибших не вернуть, но я восстановлю город и отстрою заново все, что было разрушено.  
У меня будет время, чтоб доказать делом то, о чем я говорю сейчас!

Тилль прервалась на секунду, делая паузу, и во всех уголках площади повисла тишина.

— Долгая война закончилась сегодня, — тихо произнесла девочка. — Началась новая эпоха. Мы больше не враги друг другу: теперь нам предстоит построить Мир.

Площадь взорвалась гулом, на нее больше не смотрели.  
Со всем уважением распрощавшись со слушателями, фигура девочки скрылась из виду: новую Наместницу не провожали рукоплесканием и улыбками. В спину ей вонзались все те же осуждающие и даже откровенно ненавидящие взгляды.

Фарамир обреченно прикрыл глаза.  
А затем воины в золотом разошлись и перед ним, давая дорогу — но в совершенно противоположном направлении, чем Тилль. Он пересек их кольцо, вошел в толпу. Люди беспрепятственно расступались, словно вода, и слова одобрения и сочувствия вперемешку с осуждением летели ему вслед.  
Так, словно самый обычный горожанин, бывший Наместник покинул пределы Белой площади, оказавшись в городе, в котором ни единый камень под ногами ему более не принадлежал.

Он вдруг осознал это ужаснейшее обстоятельство со всей четкостью, и остановился, не в силах сделать нового шага. Люди, постепенно покидавшие площадь, косились на него — одни проходили мимо, другие глазели, явно желая хоть чем-то помочь, но не решаясь. Фарамир не видел их.  
Он как-то внезапно понял, что вообще не представляет, как именно теперь действовать и даже куда идти. Если хоть кто-то из верных ему людей и воинов выжил — он должен разыскать их, но каким образом? Бывший Наместник подозревал, где могут скрываться уцелевшие, но надежнее всего было бы получить точную информацию. Несомненно, они, выведав о его отречении, дадут ему знать о своем местонахождении. Нужно лишь набраться терпения и ждать.  
Глубоко выдохнув, человек огляделся. Что ж, ждать так ждать. Но было бы где!

— Государь Фарамир! — послышался звонкий окрик, и мужчина вздрогнув, обернулся. Светловолосая женщина средних лет замерла в нескольких метрах от него, и испуганно охнула, закрыв рот рукой — осознала, что именно произнесла, да еще столь недалеко от белой площади.  
— Государь Фарамир, — понизила она на секунду голос почти до шепота, почтительно склонив голову, — ежели вам теперь вдруг негде укрыться, то я бы могла помочь.

Бывший Наместник удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Так, пожалуй, и есть, — тихо произнес он, покачав головой. Остановиться сейчас ему было и верно не у кого. И уж точно он не надеялся на подобное приглашение от незнакомки.

— Зовут меня Анорхэн. Муж мой, Брегол, — торопливо произнесла горожанка, и голос ее ощутимо дрогнул, — ныне покойный… Всю жизнь служил вашему отцу верой и правдой. Сколько-то от него я о вас, государь, наслышана — и в большинстве своем — хорошего. Потому, решила, негоже вас оставлять в беде нынче, вот и окликнула.

Разумеется, Фарамир не мог знать имен всех солдат и стражей Минас-Тирита назубок, но имя это казалось знакомым, словно бы он когда-то уже слышал его. Брегол — лишь один из немногих. Сколько еще семей потеряли своих кормильцев после той сокрушительной битвы? И не сосчитать, верно.  
А предложение о крове… Женщина сильно рисковала, делая подобное, но… Ему действительно нужно где-то жить. Хотя бы на первое время, пока не удастся установить связь с выжившими.

— Благодарю, — бывший Наместник отвесил признательный поклон в ответ, чем несколько смутил собеседницу. — Если принять меня на время действительно не составит вам труда — я буду крайне признателен.

— Вовсе нет, — быстро покачала головой та, — у меня просторный дом. Раньше я могла позволить себе сдавать пару комнат за плату, но с вас, наместник Фарамир, не возьму ни гроша.

Анорхэн шагнула вперед, и Фарамир последовал за ней, натянув капюшон плаща на голову. Лишнего внимания привлекать к себе ему не хотелось.  
— Какой из меня теперь «наместник», — слабо усмехнулся он. — Думаю, о формальностях стоит пока что забыть.

Во взгляде женщины мелькнуло искреннее сочувствие. Поколебавшись, она молча кивнула, и плотнее закинула плетеную корзину на плечо. Шагала Анорхэн торопливо, явственно сама не веря в реальность происходящего, и Фарамир, отставая на несколько шагов, следовал за ней. Солнце пригревало ему спину сквозь темную ткань плаща.

Да, день сегодня выдался ослепительно солнечным — точно как в день его знакомства с Сауроном. То был первый и последний раз, когда Фарамир воочию убедился в существовании Темного майа. После тень Его сопровождала Наместника всюду — и даже теперь читалась в следах недавней битвы и в незнакомом южном говоре, доносящемся теперь с улиц. Даже здесь — за пределами дворца чувствовал он чужое влияние, и это было почти невыносимо.

Двухэтажный домик с красной крышей, запрятанный в зелени (теперь местами обгоревшей и вытоптанной), выглядел довольно уютно.  
На пороге его проводницу гурьбой встретили дети — один на вид лет одиннадцати, и второй — на пару голов ниже брата. Увидев незнакомца, они сперва напряглись, а после, узнав в лицо — наперебой поздоровались с именитым гостем.

Сперва это вызвало у него некие теплые чувства в груди — но вскоре улыбка вновь сошла на нет. Эти дети — сыновья воина Гондора, отдавшего за Минас-Тирит свою жизнь — однажды станут биться за совершенно иное государство с иными ценностями и идеалами.  
Теперь это неизбежно.

Анорхэн провела его в большую гостевую комнату на втором этаже — виноградная лоза почти полностью увивала дом с этой стороны, и сквозь окно вместе с солнцем проникали прохладные зеленоватые тени.  
Оставшись один, бывший Наместник тяжело опустился на стул, прикрыв глаза.

Все, чего ему сейчас хотелось — спокойно отобедать и уснуть, не думая больше ни о чем.

***  
Так начался остаток его жизни.  
Дни шли. Ничего не менялось.

Фарамир знал, что был бы уже мертв, если б Саурон того хотел, однако ни его, ни женщину, его приютившую, никто не трогал. Горожанам раздавали хлеб, молоко и мясо и овощи, помогали с лечением ран и восстановлением домов, казалось, совершенно не замечая откровенную ненависть в ответных взглядах. Человек более не видел ни одного орка на улицах Минас-Тирита, только смуглых воинов в черно-золотых плащах, но те вели себя на удивление пристойно для завоевателей.  
В общем, как бы удивительно то ни было, их Враг — тот, чье имя боялись произносить вслух, кто всегда казался средоточием ненависти и жестокости — в общем тот самый Темный Майа Саурон из Первой Эпохи, обошелся с захваченной столицей города настолько хорошо, насколько вообще мог.

И это вызывало всё то же чувство растерянности, что и раньше.  
Тьма, которая свела с ума отца и брата, не могла вести себя так.  
Не должна была.

Наверное, ему стоило быть благодарным судьбе за это. За то, что поражение оказалось не столь ужасно, как они того ожидали, но Фарамир чувствовал только растерянность. Только её. Он всё ещё не знал до конца, что делать дальше, и более того, им овладевала и неуверенность. Ведь любые новые конфликты могли ухудшить положение жителей Минас-Тирита.

Да, Враг сделал так, что им определенно было что терять.

И когда эта мысль наконец оформилась в его голове достаточно четко, человек понял. Понял как Саурон построил империю на юго-востоке, понял, почему смуглые воины шли на смерть под знаменами Багрового Ока. О, он многое понял в тот момент.

И если подумать, то ответ был до безумия прост.  
Просто Саурон всегда предлагал людям ровно то, что они хотели.  
Со своими условиями, конечно.

И затем Фарамир понял, что совершенно не представляет, что ему теперь с этим пониманием делать. Он сделал свой выбор, но он не мог решать за других. А еще не мог вечно пользоваться добротой молчаливой женщины, которая решительно отказывалась от абсолютно любой его помощи по дому или иной попытки заплатить.

Ему нужен был план.  
Нет, правда, хоть какой-то план о том, как найти кого-нибудь ещё, кто сделал такой же выбор как он сам. Что они будут делать — они решат потом. Но в любом случае им таким следует держаться вместе.

Однако дни шли. А он так ничего и не придумал.

***  
Однажды утром, спустя, наверное, недели две после того, как жизнь Фарамира перевернулась с ног на голову, а Город, который он знал с детства, стал принадлежать другим властителям, человек гулял в небольшом сквере неподалеку от дома цветочницы, накинув на голову капюшон плаща. Солнце преизрядно припекало, ведь наступил апрель и вскоре уже должны были зацвести деревья, но Фарамир был совершенно уверен в том, что уж лучше немного потерпеть жару от плотной ткани. До сих пор никто не узнал, где именно он живет, и вообще он старался лишний раз с людьми не пересекаться, выходя в основном ранним утром и поздним вечером, да в полуденную жару, когда большая часть жителей обедали или спали, сидя по своим домам.

Росшие тут деревья, к счастью, не пострадавшие во время штурма, давали достаточно тени, чтоб не страдать от зноя так уж сильно. Да и вообще-то, мысли человека занимали его куда сильнее, чем всё, что происходило вокруг.

Думал он всё о том же.  
О том что будь у него хоть небольшой отряд, хоть даже втрое меньший чем в Итилиэне, он знал бы, что делать.  
О том что он не может придумать ни одного способа справиться в одиночку.  
О том что он всё ещё не может придумать ни одного способа найти других людей, готовых противостоять Мордору даже после большого поражения.

Фарамир ушел в свои мысли столь глубоко, что не заметил появления другого человека в плаще. И когда тот легко тронул его за плечо, не сдержал удивленного выражения на лице.

— Берегонд, — прошептал наместник, — Я уж и не думал вновь тебя увидеть.

Несмотря на капюшон, наполовину скрывающий голову его верного подчиненного, Фарамир заметил, как явственно осунулось от всех тревог и волнений лицо Берегонда. Однако светлая радость все же промелькнула в нем, как только воин услыхал знакомый голос.

— Как и мы, государь, — человек почтительно наклонил голову, и голос его прозвучал радостно. — Уже не чаяли вновь увидеть вас живыми, но не оставляли надежды. Я искал зацепки, что могли бы привести к вам, или вас самих несколько дней подряд — и Запад услышал меня.  
Берегонд привычным движением оглянулся, но в сквере по-прежнему находились лишь они одни.

— Кто еще с тобой, Берегонд? — быстро прошептал Фарамир, с каждой секундой все больше обретая прежнюю уверенность. — Где вы обосновались?

— Выживших воинов Гондора больше, чем сперва казалось, — сообщил человек. — К тому же к нам присоединились некоторые горожане, не желающие жить под властью Саурона. Мы укрылись в одном из подземных тоннелей — даже если Враг знает о нем, нас еще не засекли.

Это были потрясающие новости. Нет, правда, лучшее из того, что произошло за эти две недели. Выжившие в безопасности, их немало, а самое главное — они не пали духом!

— Идемте, государь, — спешно добавил Берегонд, — я провожу вас.

Поколебавшись, человек оглянулся назад.  
— Сперва я должен предупредить о своем уходе добрых людей, что предоставили мне кров, — он улыбнулся краешком губ. — Это не займет много времени. Прошу, подожди меня здесь.

Воин молча кивнул, вступив под тень деревьев и скрывшись за зелеными зарослями.

В этот час Анорхэн с детьми не было дома и, потому, никем не тревожимый, Фарамир мог спокойно собрать собственные скромные пожитки. На прощание он оставил на столе короткую благодарственную записку и немалую сумму денег, а после — тихо покинул дом.

Необычайно сильный для весны зной накрыл город, и потому народу на улицах было почти не видать. И все же они с Берегондом долго шли узкими пустыми улочками, стараясь не терять бдительности ни на секунду. Ни один южанин в бронзовых доспехах не встретился им по пути, и сердце Фарамира наполнялось ликованием с каждым шагом.  
Спустя две недели мучительных размышлений и близости к отчаянию, наместник был безумно рад вновь ощутить надежду.

Когда они преодолели еще один уровень города, спустившись ниже, Берегонд свернул в тихий, поросший зеленью сквер. Здесь, вдали от жилых домов, проходила одна из белых крепостных стен города. Какое-то время человек шел чуть поодаль от нее, а потом приблизился и провел по каменной поверхности рукой, кое-где надавив. Часть стены тотчас углубилась и отъехала в сторону, открыв взору лестницу, уходящую вниз.

Берегонд уверенно шагнул вперед, выхватывая из кармана лучину, и Фарамир последовал за ним, услыхав, как где-то за спиной с тихим шуршанием стена встала на свое место.

Лестница ломаными зигзагами спускалась вниз, покуда не привела их сети подземных ходов. Берегонд молча шел впереди, уверенно сворачивая и замечая дорогу даже в неровном свете лучины. Вскоре перед ними предстали невысокие ворота, видимо, служившие входом в одно из подземных убежищ. Стоило воину постучаться условленным способом, как створки распахнулись, и в лицо Фарамиру ударил свет многих факелов, заставив наместника сощуриться после темноты.

— Государь Фарамир жив! — торжествующе выкрикнул Берегонд.

Не принявшие власть Мордора ютились здесь в самодельных шатрах из ткани, расположенных в правой части убежища. В левой — готовили еду и совещались. Несмотря на наполненность, шумно не было — каждого занимали собственные дела.

— Поразительно, — Фарамир сбросил с головы капюшон, осматриваясь. — Я и не надеялся, что нас окажется столько.

— Сперва было сильно меньше, — покачал головой Берегонд. — Но мы каждый день прочесываем город в поисках выживших, и почти всегда приводим по человеку или два. На первые несколько суток мы затаились, не показывая и носу, но теперь, — покачал головой человек, — нам будто бы сопутствует удача.

Воин указал Фарамиру на один шатров, расположенных неподалеку от потрескивающего костра, и остановился рядом, ожидая, покуда тот не сложит около свой плащ и наплечный мешок.

— Кое-кто из наших людей присутствовал в тот день на площади, — произнес Берегонд, пристально взглянув на наместника. — Вы добровольно отреклись от власти. Так мы узнали, что на самом деле вы живы, и нашему удивлению не было предела… — воин нахмурился.  
— Государь, за этим и в самом деле не скрыто ничего большего?

Фарамир молча сел на расстеленную по земле ткань, внимательным взглядом окинув подземелье. Вот оно — то, чего ему всё это время не хватало. И разве впервые он с тайным отрядом действует в землях под властью Врага?  
Человек улыбнулся, но все же чуть осадил ту свою часть, что уже рвалась в бой. Итилиэн пустовал, здесь же на кону стояли жизни горожан. Он не хотел им навредить, а это значило, что планы придется продумывать вдесятеро тщательнее.

— Он предлагал мне занять мой пост, — ответил Фарамир. — Быть наместником.  
Умный ход — люди смирились бы с положением дел куда быстрее, видя меня, а не девчонку двенадцати лет с вражеской стороны. Подозреваю впрочем, что, хотя она выглядит насмешкой, это не то, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Он усмехнулся, на этот раз — невесело. Радость быстро сменялась новыми раздумьями.  
Насколько надежно укрытие? Насколько готовы к сражению люди? Насколько реальны их шансы?

— Я ему отказал, — продолжил Фарамир, опустив подробности о том, чего ему стоило принятие решения. — И он сказал, что отпустит меня, но я должен сам сказать народу о своем решении. Я взвесил за и против и пришел к выводу, что это принесет больше пользы чем вреда…

Он замолк, пытаясь уместить в голове все мысли разом и выбрать из них главное.  
Подземный ход был сух, да и сеть тоннелей достаточно запутана, но Фарамир ни капли не сомневался в том, что Саурон их здесь отыщет. У города Минас-Тирита был брат-близнец, некогда носивший имя Минас-Итиля. И Враг имел немало времени на его детальное изучение.

— Нам нужно будет другое укрытие, — заявил он, так и не закончив свой ответ. — Здесь нас найдут — это лишь вопрос времени. В пределах Минас-Тирита сложно найти и щелочку, о которой Враг не смог бы догадаться. Но если мы покинем Город — непросто нам будет попасть обратно.

— Раз все старые тайные ходы и укрытия ему известны, напрашивается мысль — создать новое, — пожал плечами подошедший человек и Фарамир с радостью узнал в нём Дамрота, одного из членов его Итилиэнских отрядов.  
— Да, тут возникнут сложности — мы и Он знаем Город одинаково хорошо, значит Он сможет предположить лучшие места для новых укрытий или тайных выходов за Стену не хуже нас. Но всё же Минас-Тирит большой и в нём найдется много непримечательных тупиков и задних дворов, неотличимых друг от друга.

— Вы уже думали об этом, — утверждающе кивнул Фарамир. — Тогда что насчет проблемы скрытности на время постройки? Если это, конечно, напрашивающееся подземелье, а не дупла и ниши в толстых стенах, или тайные этажи между полами и потолками зданий? Впрочем, в иных случаях всё ещё труднее.

Дамрот и Берегонд переглянулись и страж отошел к соседнему шатру, быстро вернувшись с ещё двумя хорошо знакомыми Фарамиру людьми.

Маблунг приветственно кивнул, развернув несколько свитков, внутри которых человек немедленно узнал всевозможные планы города и схемы. Некоторое время он соображал, размышляя над тем, что видел.  
— Неплохо. Но разве сейчас у нас есть хоть малейшая возможность претворить этот план в жизнь?

Схемы изображали целую Сеть убежищ в самых непримечательных и не вызывающих подозрений уголках города. Мысль, видимо, заключалась в том чтоб Враг не смог уничтожить их всех разом и была весьма здравой, если не считать уже названной им проблемы.

— Воины Мордора не суют нос в дела мирных жителей, да и нас в лицо мало кто знает, — весело сказал Маблунг. — А пока везде идут восстановительные работы, стройки не вызывают больших подозрений. Мы выбрали несколько разрушенных домов и под видом обычных горожан принимаем участие в их восстановлении. А их хозяева за эту помощь разрешили нам добавить к ним кое-какие комнаты и подвалы, которых в них раньше не было. Враг, конечно умён и может начать проверять новострой, когда мы станем для него помехой. Но к тому времени у нас, смею надеяться, будет достаточно разных укрытий чтоб затруднить ему задачу.

— Так, — довольно кивнул Фарамир. — А чем могу помочь я? Боюсь, мое лицо слишком хорошо знакомо каждому жителю города чтоб я мог принимать участие в стройке или поиске несогласных без риска обнаружить нас всех. Но продолжать сидеть сложа руки я не хочу.

— Ваша помощь в планировании дальнейших вылазок нам бы очень не помешала, — наклонил голову Берегонд. — наши отряды уже приносят свежую информацию о последних событиях, но пока этого недостаточно, чтобы мы могли действовать.

Развернув одну из карт, Дамрот, нахмурившись, постучал по плану города пальцем:

— К сожалению, все, что мы можем сейчас — это пакостить Саурону по мелочам. И даже для осуществления мелкого саботажа нам придется приложить все усилия, чтобы оставаться неуловимыми и не терять в числе.  
Мы введем вас в курс дела в ближайшее время, и все собранные сведения отныне будут в первую очередь сообщаться вам, государь Фарамир, — воин аккуратно сложил карту в пальцах, взглянув на наместника. — А пока строительство убежищ не окончено, мы должны собрать как можно больше информации о действиях Врага — чтобы наметить более точные планы.

Положив подбородок на сцепленные пальцы, Фарамир задумчиво нахмурился. Пламя костра отразилось на секунду в его глазах.

— Враг будет ожидать от меня подобных действий, — медленно произнес он. — К тому же, как бы мы ни хотели стать проблемой для завоевателей, придется действовать осторожно, чтобы не впутать в это дело мирных жителей — а это сильно нас замедлит. В какой-то мере… Саурон использует горожан, словно собственный щит.

— Щит, который все же больше верит нам, чем ему, — возразил Берегонд.

Фарамир поднял взгляд на собравшихся и слегка прикусил губу. Только что ему в голову пришла одна мысль, которая очень и очень не пришлась наместнику по вкусу.  
— Наша конечная цель, — тихо произнес он, — поражение Мордора — ясна каждому из нас, вот только… Мы ведь все понимаем, что даже народ Гондора, вставший на нашу сторону, сумеет пошатнуть власть Саурона не больше, чем на время. В городе может начаться смута, возможно нам даже удастся вывести жителей на восстание и изгнать Мордорских воинов из дворца. Но затем армия придет снова. И будет ли Враг во второй раз столь же милостлив по отношению к горожанам?  
Рассчитывать на помощь Рохана и уж тем более эльфов сейчас не приходится. Так чего мы хотим добиться? Чего мы можем добиться, выказывая собственное недовольство?  
Саурон не станет с нами торговаться, он просто велит раздавить нас, как мешающую муху. А как только мы попадемся — на этом всякая борьба закончится навсегда.

Костер треснул, выбросив в воздух россыпь огненных искр, и прогорелая середка бревен, сложенная башенкой, рухнула на угли.  
Фарамиру вдруг отчетливо вспомнился давний разговор в Итилиэне. Не так много времени прошло в самом деле, но теперь казалось — в другой жизни он отказался от всякой попытки завладеть Проклятьем Иссильдура.  
«Я не взял бы этой вещи даже если бы нашел на дороге».  
Так ли прав он был тогда? Разве не удалось бы им избежать этой участи, возьми он тогда Кольцо и привези отцу?  
Теперь думать об этом в любом случае было поздно. Единое заняло свое место на руке, которая его создала. И так будет, если только не отыщется новый Исильдур.  
Надеяться на последнее было свыше сил Фарамира.

— Наше положение не из лучших, — мрачно согласился Маблунг, прервав повисшее молчание. — Но не стоит сейчас загадывать наперед. Никто не знает, как сложатся будущие года под властью Мордора. Более того, государь, все еще есть надежда на поражение Саурона — земли к северу свободны от вражьей власти, и кто знает, что предпримут они.

— К тому же, находясь у Врага под боком, у нас куда больше шансов разглядеть вероятные его слабости и промахи, чем у остальных, — развел руками Дамрот. — А потом — ударить в нужную точку.

Не спеша обведя всех взглядом, Фарамир выдохнул, напряженно потерев виски. Резко отняв руку, он поднялся на ноги, подхватив карты со схемами Минас-Тирита.  
— Что ж. Поведайте-ка мне подробнее о том, что разузнали ваши разведчики.

Все из них были правы по своей мере. Главное сейчас — начать, а дальше — действовать исходя из сложившихся обстоятельств. Жизнь может набрать неожиданные обороты, в том числе и удачные для Гондора, его наместника и его народа. А в случае, если эта затея провалится — ему, в конце концов, не будет стыдно перед отцом и братом.

Он сделает все, что окажется в его силах, чтобы освободить Гондор и вернуть трон тем, кому он принадлежит по праву.  
Или унесет это желание с собой в могилу.


	6. Лориэн

Разлапистые ветви сомкнулись над тропой, по которой осторожно ступал белоснежный конь. Прошлогодние листья тихо шуршали под копытами Тенегрива, а Сэм, идущий рядом, отрешенно разглядывал деревья — пока еще не самого Лориэна, лишь леса на его границе.

Время возвращалось, стоило прикрыть глаза. Всего несколько месяцев назад, сбежав от ужасов Мории, на похожей тропе братство встретило Хэлдира с его отрядом. Теперь же с Сэмом не было никого из них, но маг, чью смерть они тогда оплакивали, шел рядом в белых как снег одеждах.

В один из дней пребывания в Мордоре хоббит отыскал в библиотеке книжку, где упоминались Истари. Потом Нэрт дала ему книгу об Айнур, он прочел её и не был после уверен в том, хотел ли он всё это знать.  
Однако теперь ему было понятно, почему Гэндальф сумел вернуться из мертвых. Жаль, что Фродо этого уже никак не удастся.

Воспоминания прошлого блекли, вытесненные картинкой мертвого тела на мраморной площади. В стеклянных глазах отражался звездный свет…

Тихий звон вод Келебранта хоббит заслышал издали, и он показался ему одновременно чужим и знакомым. И лишь когда Тенегрив вступил на усыпанный галькой берег, Сэм понял, что без веревочного моста (и вообще какого-нибудь моста), им не перебраться на другую сторону.  
Над кристально-чистыми водами разлилось спокойствие, исходящее от раскинувшихся по ту сторону реки могучих деревьев с золотыми кронами — ни один мерцающий на солнце лист не опал в воду. Лориэн казался погруженным в свою обыденную сонную вечность.

Гэндальф остановился у потока, высматривая что-то на противоположной стороне, и хоббит остановился тоже.

— Где же эльфы? — тихо спросил Сэм. — Разве нас не должны были встретить?

— Мы, Сэм, сегодня нежданные гости, — негромко ответствовал Гэндальф. — Но без встречи не останемся — хозяева давно уж нас приметили. Загвоздка лишь в том, как скоро им захочется нам показаться…

С этими словами маг пристально взглянул левее — там, между ветвями, словно из ниоткуда явились очертания двух часовых в маскировочных плащах. Один из них откинул капюшон — серые его глаза без опаски оглядели фигуры прибывших. Гэндальф приподнял руку на уровень груди и сделал жест пальцами. Второй часовой стащил с плеча серебряную веревку, и в несколько ловких движений обвязал ее вокруг ствола дерева, а остаток искусно перекинул через реку — прямо в руки Гэндальфу.  
Первая веревка, как, впрочем, вторая и третья, захлестнулись вокруг ствола словно бы сами собой.

— Справишься? — поинтересовался маг. — Тебе не впервой.

Дождавшись, пока Сэм мелкими шажками переберется по веревкам, Гэндальф сам не спеша миновал Келебрант, используя деревянный жезл в качестве противовеса. Когда же все они оказались на нужной стороне, Сэм вопросительно обернулся на Тенегрива:  
— А как же?..

Гэндальф приложил пальцы к губам — словно хотел засвистеть. Но свиста хоббит так и не услышал, а конь, свободный от седоков и от сбруи, белой молнией прорезал воздух над водяным потоком — и оказался на одном с ними берегу. Он встряхнул гривой, словно гордясь сам собой, прянул вперед и исчез среди позолоты листьев.

— Двинемся кратчайшим путем, — ответствовал сероглазый дозорный, учтиво наклонив голову. — Владычица ожидает вас

Хоббит безмолвно кивнул.  
Кратчайший путь оказался довольно долог, обстановка более не располагала к разговорам, и его вниманием всецело завладел Лориэн — сказочный, древний и… Угасающий.  
Сердце Сэма сжалось. Он не знал, почему ему так показалось, но что-то в Лесу сделалось иным. Словно некий источник силы и жизни волшебной страны пропал, и теперь её исчезновение оставалось лишь вопросом несуществующего здесь времени.

Солнце успело опуститься за западные горы, а они все шли по мягкой серой земле. Мэллорны становились выше по мере того, как они подходили к Керин Амрот, но на сей раз часовой не повел их далее. Едва деревья расступились, и перед ними открылась зеленая трава, усыпанная белыми и золотыми цветами, как Сэм увидел стоящую на холме фигуру в белом.  
Галадриэль сама вышла навстречу гостям.

Была она одна, как в тот далёкий день, когда Сэму довелось взглянуть в волшебное зеркало, и её серые глаза полнила неизменная мудрость и мощь, сложенная из безвестно-долгих лет.

Порыв ветра шевельнул волосы Владычицы, заставив их сверкнуть ослепительным золотом, и Сэм вздрогнул. Услужливое подсознание вынесло на поверхность другой образ, сложило их рядом, и хоббит вдруг подумал о том, что Галадриэль и Майрон… Похожи.

— Твой путь был долог и тёмен, полурослик, — глубокий звонкий голос донесся словно отовсюду сразу. — Ты прошел дорогами мрака и вернулся оттуда, где многие сгинули навсегда.

Сэм удивился — он ждал что сперва Владычица обратится к Гэндальфу, а ему может и вовсе ничего не скажет, но быстро удивление сменилось печалью. Слова попали в цель.

— Тень пережитого лежит на твоем лице, и твоё сердце полно боли. Может Лес, хранящий мою силу, еще сумеет утешить тебя и дать покой, но до поры, потому что времени у нас более не осталось. Ты сделал больше чем кто-либо мог просить, но теперь я все же вновь прошу у тебя помощи. Потому что ты вернулся из черной башни вопреки нашим чаяниям, и лишь благодаря тебе мы можем знать, что нам теперь ждать от Саурона.

Сэм растерялся. То есть совсем, по настоящему, и некоторое время лишь стоял, не в силах подобрать ни слова и с удивлением понимая, что Владычица ждет его ответа.

— Честно, не понимаю я, что вы имеете в виду, — грустно признался он. — Я рассказал уже Гэндальфу всё, что с нами было, а вспоминать это второй раз, простите, не выдержу. Что до того, что ждать от Врага, то… Так я же ведь не знаю, Владычица! Он древний и странный, и страшный, это все одно как если б вы меня попросили предсказать что ждать от вас… Прошу, спросите Гэндальфа о нашей истории, и вы сами все из неё лучше меня поймёте.

Сэм замолк, бессильно разведя руками. Он выглядел действительно огорченным. Галадриэль молча смотрела на него некоторое время, в её глазах хоббит видел печальное понимание. Затем она легко кивнула.

— Пусть так, — был ответ. — Всё же после этого я буду вновь просить тебя ответить на мои вопросы… Но если ты откажешь — я пойму.

Сэм осознал, что это было прощание. Владычица произнесла пару мелодичных слов, и страж, вновь возникший из ветвей леса, поманил хоббита за собой.

Прежде чем исчезнуть за сплетенными кронами, Сэм оглянулся. Две белые фигуры неподвижно стояли на холме в лучах заката. Они не произносили ни слова более, но с некоторых пор хоббит понял, что вовсе не всем обязательно говорить вслух, чтобы вести беседу.

Места, которыми вел его эльф, быстро стали узнаваемыми и хоббит вовсе не удивился, увидев поляну у фонтана, где братство провело столько дней. Шатер остался неизменным, точно они покинули его вчера.  
Его проводник коротко кивнул на прощание, и Сэм остался один.

***

Когда он проснулся, над лесом горели звёзды, и обреченное золото в их свете казалось совсем призрачным. Спать больше не хотелось, а Гэндальфа в шатре не было — наверное он до сих пор обсуждал с Владычицей всё произошедшее, которого, по личному мнению хоббита, было даже слишком много.

Смысла ждать мага в шатре не было, да и не хотелось — с некоторых пор хоббит терпеть не мог сидеть в замкнутых пространствах, и вообще, соскучился по небу, деревьям и цветам. К тому же, сидеть — значило неизбежно начать думать обо всем, о чем хоббит пока думать не мог и не хотел.

Сэм бесшумно шагнул вперед, желая побродить немного по лесным тропинкам. Теперь, когда красота Лориэна должна была неизбежно угаснуть, в ней появилось какое-то новое особое чувство. Хотелось еще успеть наглядеться и надышаться ей, не теряя ни одной лишней секунды, использовать все оставшееся время прежде чем она канет в небытие навсегда.

Вода в фонтане журчала знакомо и печально, точно приветствуя его после долгой разлуки. Сэм опустил ладонь в ручей, бегущий к краю поляны и некоторое время смотрел на то, как дробится и плывет изображение его руки за потоками прохладных серебряных струй.  
Затем, когда ладонь начала замерзать, он поднялся, и увидел птицу.

Птица сидела на ветке дерева, пустившего свои корни совсем близко у воды. Если б не это, Сэм бы её и не заметил — черное оперение почти сливалось с темными ветвями, только синенькие точечки на концах перьев отражали звездный свет.  
Хоббит невольно залюбовался. Здесь, в Лориэне, он еще никогда таких не видел. В Шире, пожалуй, бывали похожие… И как только она сюда попала?

Встряхнув мокрую ладонь, Сэм уселся на траву прямо перед ручьем, молча вслушиваясь в тихое журчание воды и скрипучий стрекот сверчков. Небо сегодня было чистое, и звезды в нем искрились подобно бриллиантовой россыпи. Хоббит едва заметно приподнял уголки губ, его лицо прояснилось: лес Лориэна более не принадлежал вечности, но еще полон был красоты и древней магии — совсем иной, чем в Мордоре. Владычица Галадриэль была права: груз печали, лежавший на его сердце, здесь становился легче.

Птица на ветке, казалось, пребывала в схожем настроении — почистив перышки, она залюбовалась собственным отражением в серой воде, и ее глазки-бусинки озорно сверкнули.

Сэм внезапно ощутил некоторое единение с окружающей его природой:  
— Эй, иди сюда! — тихонько позвал он птицу, и потянулся в карман своего жилета. Нижнюю одежду он давно сменил, но жилет таскал всегда на себе, и в кармане его еще оставались крошки от давнишнего лембаса. Взвесив их на ладони, Сэм вытянул руку вперед.  
— Хочешь?

Птичка слетела на траву в паре метров от него, заинтересованно наклонив головку.

«Боится, наверное».  
Сэм ссыпал щепотку крошек на землю и на всякий случай отодвинулся.

«Фьють. Фьють-фьють». — Просвистела птица, встряхнувшись, и ее глаза-бусинки вопросительно воззрились на Сэма.  
— Извини уж, по-вашему не понимаю, — развел руками хоббит.  
Птица наклонила голову в другую сторону.

«Фьють!»

Сэм замолчал, опустив руку с крошками. Она ему что… Ответила, что ли? Встретившись взглядом с черными бусинками, хоббит отчего-то не сумел выдержать его долго и отвернулся.  
А глаза-то у нее умные, как у воронов, или какие там птицы самые сообразительные? Из всех виденных им пернатых только Орлы были столь наделены разумом, что понимали речь и умели говорить. Нет, черная птица им точно не чета.

— Хорошо, крошек ты не хочешь. А чего тогда ждешь? У меня больше ничего нет с собой.

«Фьють-фьють».

— Ты не из наших ли краев явилась? — задумчиво нахмурил брови Сэм. — Шир: Мичел Дельвинг, Хоббитон, Бэкланд?

Вопрос птице явно пришелся не по душе. Пронзительно-насмешливо свистнув, она вспорхнула вверх прямо перед лицом Сэма — от неожиданности хоббит крупно вздрогнул. А когда огляделся вокруг, то птахи более не увидел. Лишь в траве рядом с его рукой осталось длинное заостренное перо с синими крапинками по краям.

Несколько секунд подумав, Сэм опустил перо в карман. Птица чем-то понравилась ему. Может тем, что напомнила о доме?

Хоббит вздохнул. Вспомнился Шир, затем виденное в Зеркале, затем — камин в комнате Майрона… Сэм сердито тряхнул головой и быстро поднялся на ноги. Вообще-то, он хотел прогуляться.

Вскоре поляна скрылась за деревьями, но заблудиться Сэм не боялся. Долгие недели странствия научили его отлично ориентироваться на местности, и теперь он спиной всё время ощущал, где находится фонтан.

Но вот меж стволами впереди наметился просвет, и в нем зазеленела ткань. Чем ближе хоббит подходил, тем отчетливее перед его взором представал высокий шатёр с вышитыми звёздами и ветвями, раскинутый на одной из цветущих полян Лориэна. Однако, начертание узоров на ткани вдруг показалось ему знакомым. Шатер был явно эльфийский, но эльфы Лориэна жили на таланах. Выходило, что эти откуда-то из другого места…

Огней на поляне не горело, но, подкравшись ближе, Сэм с удивлением заприметил пару фигур, расслабленно расположившихся у корней мэллорна. Смутно знакомый мелодичный говор незнакомцев долетал до слуха хоббита. Их серо-зеленые плащи и снаряжение неожиданно напомнило ему о Леголасе, и Сэм вспомнил наконец, что точно такие ветви, как на шатре, украшали оружие эльфа.  
«Из Лихолесья, значит».

В общем-то, своё любопытство хоббит удовлетворил, но в миг, когда он уже собрался уходить, под ногой предательски зашуршал опавший лист. Эльфы тут же вскочили и заозирались вокруг, выхватив короткие мечи из ножен.

— Это я, не пугайтесь, — тихо сообщил Сэм, отрешенно отметив что клинки направлены ему в лицо, но он при этом совершенно не ощущает страха. Затем он показал пустые руки:  
— Я хоббит, Сэм. Решил прогуляться и увидел ваш шатёр. Интересно стало.

Встревоженные лица незнакомцев не выражали никакой значимой угрозы — вполне обычные эльфы. Одетые в зеленое, сероглазые, даже с легкой растерянностью в этих самых глазах. Отличались они, пожалуй, только волосами — у одного светлые и растрепанные, у другого — темно-рыжие, отдающие медным отблеском в звездном свете.  
Лихолесцы переглянулись друг с другом и почти одновременно опустили серебристые мечи. Растерянность на лицах обоих сменилась некоторым облегчением.  
— Так стало быть — ты один из Братства, — светловолосый эльф прищурился, оглядывая маленького хоббита с головы до пяток. — Тот самый Сэм Гэмджи?

Тут, казалось, он хотел произнести что-то еще, но проглотил свои слова и, сглаживая напряженный момент, вложил меч в ножны и улыбнулся.  
— А ты ловкий малый, — одобрил он. — Но вот что, на будущее: если не хочешь оказаться без головы — поменьше строй из себя вражьего шпиона.

— И здоровайся, хотя бы для приличия, — развел руками второй, — подкрался тенью и молчишь — не делается так при добрых намерениях.

Что же, избежать разговора не удалось. Упоминание вражьих шпионов неприятно кольнуло, заставив Сэма вновь ощутить след на указательном пальце. Как-то он о нём совсем забыл, а теперь… Да уж. Если так посмотреть, то эльфы совершенно правы.

Хоббит опустил взгляд. Глядишь, было бы к лучшему если б эти двое случайно снесли ему голову. Конечно, поднялся бы скандал, но… Может, вреда для всех оказалось бы меньше, ведь кто знает, для каких целей он может Майрону «понадобиться»?  
Сэм внутренне вздохнул. Больше всего ему хотелось просто побыть в одиночестве — но эти двое вряд ли поймут.

— Не хотелось мне вас беспокоить, господа из Лихолесья, — пояснил он. — Но прежде в Лориэне ваших шатров видеть мне не доводилось.

— Лес наш зовётся Эрин Ласгален, — мягко поправил рыжеволосый эльф, тоже вложив клинок обратно в ножны. — Твоё имя мы уже знаем, а значит и нам свои назвать стоит. Я — Таурион, капитан королевской стражи.

— Аурлим, смотритель оружейных, — в свою очередь представился второй.

— Звёзды осияли час нашей встречи, — выдал Сэм, взглянув на ночное небо.

Эльфы кивнули, опустившись обратно на корни дерева и Таурион приглашающе повел рукой — садись, мол, тоже.  
Что ж, не впервые ему было сидеть в компании незнакомцев, не желая того, а лихолесцы всяко были лучше назгулов.

— Выходит, вы, господа, тоже ну… гостите здесь? — неловко поинтересовался Сэм, попытавшись сложить фразу во что-то относительно приличное. — Не знал, что в Лесу сейчас есть кто-то кроме его хозяев, да меня с Гэндальфом.

— Гостим? — задумчиво протянул светловолосый. — Пожалуй, что и так. Что же ты, о Совете ничего не слышал?

«О каком еще таком Совете?» — внутренне насторожился Сэм, и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Я и Аурлим, — пояснил Таурион, взмахнув рукой, — из лихолесской делегации, всего нас шестеро, посланных владыкой Трандуилом. В Лориэн мы явились по зову Владычицы Галадриэль — будем совещаться, как теперь противостоять Тьме с востока, — эльф несколько расстроенно покачал головой.

Значит, Совет.  
Такой же как в Ривенделле, судя по всему, но только вот теперь их дела обстоят куда хуже. Сэм опустил взгляд, пристально рассматривая собственные колени.

— Братство Кольца, говорят должно было прибыть вскоре, — добавил Аурлим. Эльф сидел, прислонившись к дереву, и отвлеченно рассматривая ясные звезды, высыпавшие на вечернем небе. — Вас и ждали. А теперь, выходит, дождались.

— Не совсем так, — вздохнул Сэм, для пущей значимости покачав головой. — Тут пока только я и Гэндальф. Остальные, видимо, прибудут позже, вместе с рохирримами.

— Рохирримами? — Аурлим перевел сияющие любознательностью глаза на хоббита. — Значит, и люди присоединятся к новому союзу? Это здорово, не так ли, Таурион? — эльф быстро оглянулся на своего соседа: — Говорил я тебе, есть у нас шансы. А вот ты, Сэм, подтверди! Ты же наверняка знаешь. Можем мы противостоять Мордору?

Хоббит закашлялся от неожиданности, хотя, вообще, вопрос был закономерным. Эльфы хотят знать, есть ли у них шансы… Все вокруг хотят знать, чего ждать теперь, и спрашивают у него, снова и снова, как у единственного, кто вернулся из твердыни Саурона.  
Ну… Что ж. Ответ Сэм знал. Только ответ этот был совсем безрадостным.

«Знаете, мне тут довелось лично познакомиться с Врагом, и я вам честно скажу, что мы все попали в такую передрягу, из которой выхода не предвидится».

Разве что Майрон выполнит свои слова и не будет разводить Мордор на всей площади Средиземья…

— Не знаю, — соврал Сэм. — Гэндальф говорит, никогда нельзя отчаиваться. Думаю, нам стоит его слушать.

Сам он свою надежду на победу утратил, но, пожалуй, не хотел повергать в отчаяние остальных. Хотя может и стоило бы сказать эльфам «бегите». Но в любом случае, пока еще никаких решений не было принято. А его слова и вовсе вряд ли имеют хоть какое-то значение.

— Выходит, будет Лихоле… Эрин Ласгален, сам Лориэн, — произнес Сэм, загибая пальцы на руке и изображая увлеченность, хотя на деле ему лишь хотелось скорее сменить тему, — а также Рохирримы.

В этом списке кого-то определенно не хватало.  
— Но это же не всё? Как же Ривенделл, в конце-концов? — добавил Сэм, чуть нахмурившись. — Мастер Элронд ведь примет участие в Совете?

Эльфы заметно погрустнели, переглянулись, и на некоторое время вокруг повисла неловкая тишина. Сэм озадаченно глянул на лихолесцев. Что? Они же не имеют в виду…

— Шатры их разложены неподалеку, — со вздохом произнес Таурион, — но Ривенделла больше нет. Владыка Элронд уходит за Море, и его народ вместе с ним. Здесь только те, кто решил остаться, и их немного.

«Ясно».

Колкий стыд пробился через мутную защитную пелену. Эльфы уходят! Уходят навсегда, насовсем! Это ведь из-за его ошибки Кольцо досталось Врагу…  
Хоббит сумел остаться спокоен внешне. Только горло перехватило, и он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, чтобы прогнать противный ком.  
Необходимо было узнать всё до конца.

— А кто ещё… Уходит? Остальные? Ваш народ? — несколько сбивчиво переспросил хоббит.

— Часть эльдар Лориэна отправилась в гавани, едва только Владычица узнала страшную весть, но не более трети, — ответствовал медноволосый эльф, помрачнев.  
— Что же до нашего народа, то Владыка Трандуил покуда бездействует — думаю, его окончательный вердикт зависит от решения Совета. А значит, скоро мы обо всем узнаем вместе.

***

Тихий мелодичный голос Владычицы сливался с шепотом ручья, протекающего по саду. Лунные лучи серебрили поверхность каменной чаши, но сегодня Зеркало не было наполнено. Его время, как и время многих других предметов волшебства, отныне ушло.

— В истории полурослика есть пробел, Митрандир.

Галадриэль сидела у подножия одного из гигантских деревьев и её белая фигура светилась в ночи. Разговор продолжался уже долгое-долгое время, но обсудив многое дальнее, они возвратились к близкому. Тем более, что нынче эти два понятия начали смешиваться.

— Что-то случилось, пока Сэм Гэмджи смотрел в пламя. Что-то, о чем он не хочет нам сказать… Или же не может.

— Как и в истории Фродо, — лунная тень от листьев бросала на лицо мага живой причудливый узор. — В твоих словах немалая доля правды, Артанис. Не таков Сэм, чтобы двуличничать, и поход в обитель Врага не мог этого изменить. Взгляни на него внимательно завтрашним днем — сдается мне, Враг каким-то образом воздействовал на него, и Сэм сразу бы мне все об этом рассказал… Если бы мог. Но он молчит, — Гэндальф перевел взгляд на Владычицу.

Несколько лесных птиц, щебечущих на нижних ветвях мэллорнов, с гомоном разлетелись по сторонам, отчего тень на лице мага закачалась сильнее.

— Завтра попробую спросить его о пламени — без утайки. И если он не ответит вновь, — доля горечи скользнула в голосе мага, — значит, и впрямь не может.

— Так и будет, — молвила Галадриэль. — А значит, Враг желает скрыть от нас нечто, что Сэм должен знать. Ведь иначе Ему легко было бы истереть это из памяти полурослика.

Её пальцы легко коснулись её же лба, и на лице мелькнула улыбка, в которой не было ни доли веселья, а лишь печаль.

— Невольно, в этом я уверена, но Сэм сделался частью Его планов. И вот мы вновь стоим перед тяжким выбором.  
Ты знаешь, в Первую Эпоху нолдор изгоняли тех, кто возвратился из Темной крепости. Мы боялись той тени, что лежала на них. Лишь изредка ради любви к возвращающимся отступали мы от этого правила, но это принесло нам немало горя.  
И вот, — Галадриэль повысила голос, — Первая эпоха закончилась, миновали Вторая и Третья, началась Четвертая и мы вновь столкнулись с войной, более безнадежной, чем тогда. Ведь в начале мира мы были юны и полны сил, а свет Амана не гас еще в наших глазах. Теперь же нам предстоит стать тенями самих себя — и как же станем мы поступать отныне?  
Враг знает, перед каким выбором ставить нас. Всегда — между победой и милосердием. Он сам выбирает первую, и потому побеждает, но уподобившись ему, разве не сделаемся мы не лучше?

Владычица покачала головой, и свет заиграл на длинных прядях её волос, золотящихся ярче листвы Мэллорнов. Лицо эльдиэ выражало лишь скорбь.

— Кто-то назвал бы этот выбор незначительным, — добавила она. — Но всякий шаг лишь первый на своем пути. Изгнав Сэма, мы устранимся от опасности, пожертвовав им также, как пожертвовали Фродо. Только на этом всё не закончится. Нет. Это будет только начало.

— Начало нашего поражения, — тихо произнес Гэндальф, покачав головой. — Враг жаждет сломить нас изнутри — он всегда добивался именно этого — разными путями.

Маг замолк ненадолго, глядя на то, как, перемигиваясь, сияют в темном небе звезды.  
Много времени с их первой встречи на площади размышлял он о грядущей судьбе Сэма — и о том, почему Враг оставил его в живых. Хранитель Кольца погиб. Вероятно, так Саурон хотел показать тщетность их надежды. Не зря Фродо из Шира стал негласным ее символом за время их похода.  
Иное дело — Сэм.  
Маг давно знал, что Сэм Гэмджи был хоббитом особенным — сколь похожим на других, столь и иным. Его преданность Фродо равнялась преданности древних воинов своим господам, а может, даже являлась большей… Но теперь служить стало некому. Так что станет с ним?

— Вот что, — маг выпрямился, переведя взгляд на Галадриэль. — Сэм должен остаться в Лориэне, среди нас и под нашей защитой, но отныне будем держать всё важное от него в тайне. А чтобы не возникло разногласий — я сам оповещу его о нашем решении.

***

Всё же время в Лориэне сливалось. Шло оно неторопливо, но неторопливость эта вовсе не тяготила, в отличии от бесконечно тянущихся дней Мордора.  
Сэм провел в лесу день и ещё один — бродил по тропам, сидел у ручьев. Он даже сходил к серым шатрам Ривенделла, но на этот раз учел ошибки прошлого и смотрел под ноги, так что лишних разговоров удалось избежать. Больше лагерей он, как и следовало ожидать, не видел — всё шло в согласии со словами лихолесцев.

Первый опавший золотой лист он нашел на третий день. Лист был маленький, меньше ладони хоббита, и Сэм, подумав, попытался сунуть его в карман, с удивлением обнаружив что там уже лежит перо черной птицы, о которой он давно успел забыть.

Гэндальф так и не вернулся. Зато утром третьего дня лориэнский дозорный окликнул его, прогуливающегося по лесу. А по возвращении к шатру Сэм застал там сразу Арагорна, Леголаса, Гимли и неразлучных Мерри с Пином. Он с грустью отметил, что радости всё ещё не чувствует — скорее, хоббит был бы рад дольше пробыть один.

— Ну… Как ты? — осторожно поинтересовался Мерри, когда Сэм тихонько подошел к ним и поздоровался. — И где Гэндальф?

Было видно, что друг волнуется и боится сказать лишнего — странное, неприятное чувство.

— Да не знаю, Мерри, — пожал плечами хоббит, ответив на оба вопроса сразу, — Всё как обычно. Ходит где-то по своим делам.

— Выглядишь отдохнувшим, приятель, — подметил Пиппин, мигом окинув взглядом пробравшегося к ним по тропке Сэма.

В отличии от Мерри, он чувствовал себя увереннее в разговоре с другом. Ведь, как-никак, времени он с ним провел больше, да еще и… при таких обстоятельствах. Хоббит искренне надеялся, что по прошествии времени Сэму стало хоть чуточку лучше.  
Арагорн и Леголас с Гимли, не заметив прихода Сэма, вовсю обсуждали последние новости, и Пин подумал, что пока лучше не стоит привлекать к другу их внимание.

— А как же, дел у него теперь будет немало, — Пин торопливо махнул рукой куда-то в чащу леса, по направлению к Келебранту. — Хорошие новости, Сэм! Мы привели рохирримов — пока лишь первую часть, а их еще, конечно немало будет — со всей страны-то пока дойдут. Эовин разговаривает с Владычицей, но тут уж сомнений быть не может — пустят их, вон уж шатры разбивают!

Сэм не знал, кто такой «Эовин», но в целом это и не казалось важным. Пин был прав, он действительно чувствовал себя лучше. Магия Леса делала невыносимые мысли выносимыми, а чаще и вовсе отвлекала от них.  
— Это точно, Пин, — согласился он, и покосился в сторону остальных из Братства. — Выходит, Лориэн теперь стал оплотом для всех. Я ведь здесь и лихолесских эльфов на днях видел, и ривенделльские шатры.

«Впрочем, когда придут силы Мордора, мы все равно падём».

Но Сэм не собирался напоминать об том друзьям. Пусть радуются пока могут. Пусть надеются. Он теперь знал, что в надежде есть смысл, даже в беспочвенной. По крайней мере, пока ты надеешься, ты можешь двигаться дальше и делать что-то.

А он сам… Сэм вдруг понял, что ему ничего не хочется. Ни возвращаться в Шир, ни разбивать там хозяйство. Ни даже пытаться мстить силам Мордора. Зачем? Всё равно бесполезно.  
Да, вот оно.  
Он сдался.

Хоббит взглянул на Пина, на Мерри. Словно незримая преграда разделяла их.

«Знаете, я ведь больше не верю что мы победим. И что делать теперь — не знаю».

Он знал, что друзья начнут пытаться его переубедить, говорить что не все потеряно. Знал также, что это совершенно не поможет. Сэм попытался улыбнуться, но вышло, наверное, грустно. Он даже не знал, о чем еще ему заговорить.

Пиппин хотел добавить, что дела будто бы идут на поправку. Но отчего-то прикусил язык и промолчал, важно покосившись на светлое небо над кронами деревьев.  
Молчание затягивалось.

В этот момент разговор слева от них оборвался, сменившись приветственными восклицаниями, и Пин обернулся, тотчас широко улыбнувшись:  
— Гэндальф! — маг объявился на поляне в сопровождении одного из местных эльфов.

— Рад видеть старых друзей вновь! — приветственно улыбнулся волшебник. Отчего-то сегодня его светлые глаза сияли чуть веселее обычного. — Дорога задержала вас не долее нужного.

— Добрались без происшествий, — мягко ответствовал Арагорн, наклонив голову.

— Располагайтесь же, прошу! — маг кивнул своему лориэнскому попутчику, чтобы тот помог гостям раскинуть еще пару шатров, а сам прошествовал по направлению к Сэму.  
Оказавшись замеченным остальными членами братства, бывшему садовнику оставалось только как можно живее поздороваться и улыбнуться, скрывая замешательство на лице.

— Наконец-то я тебя застал, — Гэндальф прищурился на солнце, и произнес серьезнее: — Есть разговор, Сэм. Не желаешь прогуляться?

— Было бы неплохо, — выдохнул хоббит.

Уходя вслед за магом, Сэм заметил краем глаза, как вытянулись лица Мерри и Пина. Впрочем, он догадывался, о чем друзья могли подумать. Небось, о том, что Сэм опять будет обсуждать с мудрыми тайные дела. Внутренне хоббит фыркнул. Знал бы он хоть часть из этих «тайн», на самом деле…  
Что ж, видимо, ему предстоит снова отвечать на вопросы о Мордоре. Было бы о чем еще?

Лишь когда все посторонние звуки сгинули, растворившись в звуках лесных, Гэндальф замедлил шаг.  
— Верно говорят, — негромко произнес он, — Что Золотой лес облегчает раны душевные — те, что мало какому лекарю под силу. Наверняка ты и сам на себе это ощутил. Стало ли легче, Сэм?

Хоббит слабо кивнул.  
«Стало, пожалуй».

Отодвинув краешком посоха одну из раскидистых веток, маг вступил на пересеченную ручьем поляну. Кажется, на одной из таких хоббит уже успел провести время за эти три дня.

— Быть может, тебе станет проще говорить о прошедшем теперь, — вздохнул маг, усаживаясь на выступивший корень дерева, недалеко от потока весело журчащей воды. — Знаю — менее всего хочется тебе вспоминать то время, но это необходимо, Сэм. В те дни, когда вы пребывали в башне Барад-Дура. Случалось ли что-то, чему лучше быть высказанным, чем оставаться в тени? Что-то, о чем ты запамятовал рассказать мне в первый раз?

«Да», — хотел ответить хоббит, — «Да, есть!»  
И тут же обнаружил, что не может произнести ни звука. След на пальце ощутился явственнее — Сэм не смог кивнуть головой.  
Он быстро окинул взглядом поляну в поисках ветки или острого камешка, но и тех рядом не оказалось. Тогда хоббит захотел написать ответ пальцем, но вот незадача — не сумел даже наклониться.

Молчание затягивалось. Сэм не мог придумать решительно ничего, чтобы дать Гэндальфу знать об опасности. Тогда он подумал, что может просто молчать будет достаточно, чтобы тот что-то понял. Но стоило ему об этом сообразить, как ответ напросился сам собой:  
— Нет, — собственный голос прозвучал чуждо, совершенно против воли.

Это было воистину ужасно…

Сэм в очередной раз проклял собственную дурость и тот миг, когда он додумался использовать младшее кольцо, только вот толку от этого не было совершенно никакого. Он взглянул на мага. Может, тот все-таки заметил его растерянность и испуг? Если только некая проклятущая магия колец не влияла и на это.

— Что ж, я… — медленно вздохнул Гэндальф, — понял тебя, Сэм. Есть что-то, о чем ты не можешь рассказать — по неизвестной нам причине. Кто стал источником этого, догадаться нетрудно.

Хоббит не шелохнулся.

— Я говорил с Хозяйкой Леса о тебе, — тихо продолжил волшебник. — Наши мнения совпали — теперь хоббит Сэм, увы, представляет опасность.

«Так».

— В стародавние времена, — произнес Гэндальф после недолгого молчания, — когда великие битвы сотрясали Средиземье, а стяги юных эльфов Амана орошались кровью нечисти с Севера, вернувшихся из Темной Твердыни ожидал один исход — изгнание. И большим риском было бы поступать наоборот.

Маг отчетливо увидел, как фигура хоббита слегка напряглась.  
— Так говорят летописи, — наклонил голову Гэндальф. — Но в жизни не может не иметься исключений из какого-либо правила.

Одинокий лист сорвался с ветки золотого дерева. Покачиваясь в воздухе, он тяжело упал в воду, и скрылся с глаз, подхваченный потоком.

— Ты останешься в Лориэне, Сэм! — мягко произнес маг. — Ничего не бойся. Но отныне тебе не положено будет знать о многом. На Совет ты так же не попадешь, — Гэндальф медленно поднялся на ноги, опираясь на посох. — Я хочу, чтобы ты как следует обдумал это, но и близко к сердцу не принял. Мы не забыли о той горячей преданности делу, что ты проявил во времена похода. Постарайся отдохнуть, и ни о чем более не беспокойся.

***

С глухим щелчком защелкнув пряжку на расшитом атласными нитками воротнике, смотритель оружейных Лихолесья Аурлим хмуро оглядел в зеркало свое прекрасное эльфийское лицо с не менее прекрасными синяками под глазами и, зевнув, стремительным шагом покинул спальный шатер.

Ясное солнце, пробивающееся сквозь листву, ознаменовало новое утро пребывания делегации Эрин Ласгален в Лориэне. И утро это было безрадостным для Аурлима.

Лагерь пустовал. Таурион, наконец сумевший уснуть, наверстывал упущенное в соседнем шатре. Аургайл хозяйничал у костра, еще трое о чем-то тихо беседовали в отдалении.

— Сегодня, брат, и вовсе на тебе лица нет, — покачал головой Аургайл, стоило только тому поравняться с ним. — Снова не спалось?  
— Да, опять, — грустно мотнул головой лихолесец. — Проклятая бессонница, сладу с ней нет. Разве что у наших гостеприимных хозяев что окажется. Ты видел Малуфина?

— Да вон же он, — Аургайл вскинул брови, указав на двоих эльфов у дальнего шатра.

Аурлим присмотрелся и удивленно поморгал. Похоже, от недосыпа его всерьез начало подводить зрение: только теперь он приметил, что эльфов было вовсе не трое, а только двое, и один из них — сероглазый дозорный Малуфин, один из местных эльфов, присматривающий за гостями с самого их прибытия.

Подождав, когда тот завершит разговор, Аурлим вежливо обменялся приветствиями со стражем, придав себе вид чуть более бодрый, чем было на самом деле.  
— Прошу прощения за беспокойство в столь ранний час, — улыбнулся он, — но моя проблема более не терпит отлагательств. Шестые сутки я почти не могу сомкнуть глаз, а, между тем, Совет соберут со дня на день. Не подскажете ли лекаря, к которому можно обратиться?

Дозорный Лориэна улыбнулся в ответ и тут же закивал, подтверждая что готов оказать всяческую помощь. Его пепельные волосы необычно-светлого оттенка легко качнулись.

— Конечно же, — ответствовал он. — Невдалеке отсюда живет целительница Хэнвен и её ученицы, способные излечивать всяческие недуги. Я могу вас к ним проводить.

— Тогда прошу вас, — учтиво кивнул Аурлим, но не успел он обернуться, как его окликнул знакомый голос.

Капитан стражи выглядел куда как лучше и свежее. По всей видимости, здоровый сон оказал на него целительное воздействие. Аурлим не заметил, в какой момент Таурион вышел из своего шатра, но теперь эльф стоял в паре шагов от него и всем видом выражал довольство. Впрочем, тень беспокойства все же мелькнула на его лице.

— Ты что же это, так и не смог заснуть? — поинтересовался Таурион.  
— Нет, — печально качнул головой Аурлим. — Вот, попросил нашего доброго стража проводить меня к лекарю, глядишь поможет.

— Хэнвен — прекрасная целительница, — заверил Малуфин. — Обязательно подберет для вас какие-нибудь травы.

— О, раз так, то я тоже с вами пойду, — бодро отозвался Таурион. — Я конечно, сегодня сам уснул, но мало ли как оно дальше будет. Не хотелось бы возобновлять наши ночные бдения.

— Это точно, — вздохнул Аурлим, чье настроение никак не хотело приходить в свое нормальное состояние. — Раз так, пойдемте, — обернулся он к дозорному, и первый последовал за ним к краю поляны.

Блики яркого утреннего солнца слепили его ноющие глаза, и эльф недовольно щурился. В его родном Зеленолесье ему определенно было бы спокойнее сейчас. Нет, Лотлориэн и правда был чудесно прекрасен и умиротворен — вот только в нем явственно ощущалось неизбежное угасание. В отличии от Эрин Ласгален.

— Не мы одни так страдаем, — Аурлим иронично приподнял брови. — Полурослику из Братства, Сэму — видать, тоже не уснуть.

Таурион кивнул, слушая товарища:  
— Долго он тогда с нами просидел. Даже жаль — нелегко ему сейчас приходится.

Смотритель оружейных отстраненно пожал плечами.  
— А кому сейчас легко, Таурион? — эльф аккуратно перескочил через прорезавшие тропку два извилистых корня. — Ни отбывшим на кораблях, ни нам, оставшимся здесь — не иначе, как в ожидании чуда. Готов поспорить, истоком моего недельного недосыпа вся эта история с Кольцом и является.

— В ожидании Совета проблематично думать о чем-либо еще, — согласно закивал Таурион. — Тем более, когда он уж на носу — Братство прибыло, да вместе с рохирримами. Не припомню, когда Лотлориэн в последний раз был столь гостеприимен.  
— Кто знает, — наклонил голову Аурлим, — что из этого выйдет… — и пояснил, заметив вопросительный взгляд капитана стражи: — Шум, неразбериха. Мало ли что может случиться.

Таурион заметил, что во все время их разговора страж бросал в их сторону заинтересованные взгляды. Впрочем, его можно было понять. Дозор — служба не самая веселая, а зачастую откровенно скучная. Ни поговорить ни с кем, ничего. Следи себе чтоб все в порядке было, да не отвлекайся.

— Это всё так, — будто нехотя признал эльф, пригладив медные пряди. — Но судя по последним новостям, армии Врага еще не продвинулись дальше Минас-Тирита и воины Рохана готовятся к удару. Расстояние способно послужить нам щитом, хотя времени остается все меньше.

— Мы надеемся, — Малуфин все же не выдержал: обернулся к ним и его слова звучали печально, — и делаем что можем. Но Враг силён, его действия непредсказуемы, а Защита Леса пала.

— Хочешь сказать, тут не безопасно? — переспросил Аурлим, мрачно оглянувшись по сторонам. — Тогда может не так уж плохо что я глаз сомкнуть не могу.

— Всё же не настолько, — тут же заверил страж, приподняв руки, видимо задетый тем, что его слова истолковали неверно. — Да, мирные времена Лотлориэна ушли в прошлое, но Таурион прав — армии Саурона еще не вышли из пределов Гондора. И хотя назгулы, обретшие крылья, способны преодолевать огромные расстояния очень быстро, их присутствие невозможно не ощутить заранее и сил у нас сейчас хватит чтобы отбить нападение всей Девятки. Спите и не бойтесь.

Между тем, извилистая тропа привела их к подножию большого мэллорна, в ветвях которого виднелись уже знакомые Тауриону площадки-таланы, на которых жили местные. Малуфин ступил на винтовую лестницу, кружившую вокруг ствола, и начался долгий подъем.

— А сверху-то я еще ни разу и не был, — задумчиво протянул капитан стражи, когда они миновали пару десятков ступеней и тишина начала затягиваться. — Для вас-то, верно, зрелище леса с высоты — дело привычное, а мы в нашем Лесу живем под корнями, а не на вершинах.

— Тогда глядите, — Малуфин повел рукой и в голосе его послышалась капля гордости. По мере того как они поднимались выше, становилось все светлее — поднявшееся солнце отражалось от золотых листьев, отбрасывая яркие блики на затененную лестницу, лица и руки поднимающихся по ней.  
Аурлим раздраженно сощурился. Глаза никак не хотели привыкать к свету и начинали слезиться от постоянной яркости всего вокруг. В отличии от выспавшегося Тауриона, ему вовсе не хотелось любоваться видами, а только добраться уже до упомянутой целительницы и получить от неё что-нибудь, что поможет ему уснуть.

Но наконец мучительно-бесконечная лента ступеней завершилась широкой площадкой, выкрашенной светлой краской и с изящными перилами по краям. Аурлим оперся о них, устало выдохнув — в отличии от привыкшего к таким подъемам Малуфина, им с Таурионом пришлось сильнее обычного поднапрячь ноги.

Дозорный приблизился к воздушному строению, окружавшему ствол дерева — вход был завешан плотными занавесями, и, чтобы получить разрешение войти, Малуфин дернул за кисточку узорчатого колокольчика сбоку от входа.  
Плотная ткань тотчас раздвинулась, и гостей широко открытыми глазами оглядела дева немногим младше Аурлима — ее пояс украшали разнообразных размеров мешочки с прилепившимися на них кое-где сушеными цветками. Эльф решил, что она, должно быть, одна из учениц этой загадочной Хэнвен.

— Доброе утро, — чинно поздоровалась эллет, солнечно улыбнувшись. — Боюсь, целительница сейчас занята — вам придется немного подождать. Если, конечно, вы в состоянии ждать! Что стряслось?

— Бессонница — многозначительно вздохнул Аурлим. — Не страшно, можем и подождать.

— Вот и славно! — девушка раздвинула шире занавеси, приглашая посетителей внутрь. — Ни к чему жариться на солнце, проходите и садитесь. Я сообщу ей о вашем прибытии, а пока — ждите.

Аурлим облегченно поморгал — гостевая у входа так же была завешана шторами — не столь плотными, но такими, чтобы свет сильно не слепил внутрь. Теперь его глаза наконец могли передохнуть, как и он сам.  
Таурион первым опустился на мягкое кресло, мгновенно чуть прогнувшееся и принявшее наиболее удобную форму.

— Подождем, — снова вздохнул Аурлим. — Времени у нас — тьма, до самой ночи.  
— Вот бы сегодня крепко уснуть, и без сновидений, — Таурион поморщился. — Только что вспомнил — Аурлим, попробуй-ка угадать, что мне сегодня приснилось?  
— Понятия не имею, — недовольно пробурчал тот, откинувшись в кресле и прикрыв глаза. Ему, в отличии от Тауриона, ни сегодня, ни вчера — не снилось вообще ничего и не могло сниться.

Капитан стражи, опасливо оглядевшись, наклонился к уху Аурлима:  
— Мордор проклятый, да что-то ужасное, как сейчас вспомню — на Врага похожее!

Тот только взглянул куда-то в потолок.  
— Немудрено, Таурион. Сон-то вещий — скоро все мы с ним встретимся на поле боя.  
— Нет, не во время сражения, — махнул рукой медноволосый эльф. — Будто бы были мы внутри крепости…  
— А как он выглядел? — вдруг поинтересовался Аурлим. — Страшно, говоришь, было?

— Да вот ведь! — Таурион напряженно нахмурился. — И не вспомнить теперь. Только что припоминаю — кольцо это проклятое золотое, да такое сверкающее, что глазам больно. И стены каменистые, как в темнице. И ни солнца тебе, ничего.

— Это ты видать, много о том полурослике думал, — вздохнул Аурлим, с трудом сдержав зевок. — Жаль он ничего не рассказал про то что там да как было. Я б не отказался узнать прежде чем столкнуться с этим сам.

— А я бы вот век не знал, — Таурион дернулся, словно от громкого звука. — Каждый раз как подумаю обо всем этом, так свет дня не мил становится. Это ж сколько лет мы с Некромантом по соседству, считай, прожили, пока не узнали кто он такой. Ты при сражении под Дол-Гулдуром снабжением занимался, в самой битве не участвовал, а я хоть и на нижних уровнях дрался, ничего особо кроме орков не видел, но все равно помню ту жуть, которой это место было пропитано, такую, что со всех ног бежать охота. Потом меня ранили, конца боя я уже не видел, да только другие рассказывали, верно ты и сам слышал — про тень, улетевшую на восток.

Эльф потер лоб и обернулся на Малуфина, хранившего молчание с тех пор как они поднялись на талан.

— Ну, а ты что думаешь об этом? — поинтересовался он больше для того чтоб разбавить разговором скуку ожидания, чем для чего-то ещё.

— Ничего стараюсь не думать, — пожал плечами тот. — Вряд ли хоть какая-то составляющая судьбы эльфийских королевств зависит от внешнего облика Темного Владыки. Не просто же так в древних сказаниях об этом ничего не говорится — какая разница как выглядит твой враг в тот миг, когда он сносит тебе голову мечом? Будь он Аннатар прекрасный или же жуткая форма с огненными глазами, мне лично будет все равно, а как вам — не знаю. Но если так уж любопытно, можно снова попробовать расспросить Сэма Гэмджи. Я слышал из разговоров Владычицы, что он долгое время провел в Темной Крепости и наверняка видел Саурона.

— Я также смутно о том наслышан, — кивнул Аурлим. Эльф удобно расположился в кресле, подперев голову рукой. — Вот только не похож он на того, кто побывал в плену у самого Врага. Да и как бы его оттуда вызволили? А если и бывал — лучше оставить его в покое с этими воспоминаниями.

Эльф неодобрительно покачал головой.  
— Одно время, — задумчиво произнес Таурион, — я сильно увлекался прочтением летописей о войнах Первой эпохи с Севером. Так вот, пленникам Ангбанда наш полурослик уж точно не чета.

— Ну, то был Моргот, а сейчас мы о Сауроне говорим, — вдумчиво возразил Аурлим.

Наклонив голову вбок, лихолесец с интересом осмотрел красивые расписные гобелены, развешанные по стенам приемной. Разноцветными нитями глубоких тонов на них изображались картины местных празднеств — довольно красочное зрелище как на ткани, так и в самом деле.

— Да что тот, что другой… — не договорив, Таурион махнул рукой, с досадой выдохнув сквозь зубы. — Мне не столь важно, как выглядит Враг. Но что я точно хотел бы знать — для чего таким, как он, все это? Могучие создания, отчего-то решившие сеять зло, губя других и самих себя. Что это, как ни пустая трата возможностей?

— Да ты, я погляжу, горазд судить, — присвистнул Аурлим. — А сам бы как поступил, будь хоть вполовину таким «могущественным»?

— Я? — вопрос явно застал капитана стражи врасплох и тот развернулся к другу с несколько удивленным лицом. — Я не знаю, но уж точно не стал бы заниматься разведением орков и убийствами! Либо уж вовсе спокойно жил на Западе вместе с Владыками, либо может помочь кому попытался. Да толку говорить? Как будто б это что-то изменит.

— И то верно, — невыспавшийся эльф все же зевнул, прикрыв ладонью рот.

— И вон, взгляни на леди Галадриэль, какое могущество она имеет, — добавил Таурион. — Так что не силы это вопрос, а выбора. Но и бесспорно, что такой выбор нам не понять… Равно как, наверное, и Врагу непонятен наш. А значит и смысла нет голову ломать.

— Ну, с его точки зрения, все вероятно выглядит иначе, — вновь вступил в разговор сероглазый дозорный, поправив свои серые волосы. — Неужели вы ни разу в жизни не наблюдали бытовых ссор? Двое эльфов ругаются из-за какой-нибудь ерунды, и каждый из них в своих глазах прав и справедлив. Я это к тому, что живые существа редко творят зло намеренно, так может и Саурон считает свой путь правильным?  
Ну или же, возможно, он просто злобная тварь, которая хочет захватить побольше власти и земель чтобы царить в центре мира любой ценой и горе всем кто посмеет возразить… Нам не узнать. Хотя второй вариант лично мне видится каким-то глупым, не находите?

Оба эльфа незаметно переглянулись друг с другом. Крайне… необычные рассуждения.

— В одной из рукописей мне встречались строки, гласящие, что нет в мире абсолютного зла, равно как и добра, — пожал плечами Аурлим. — Так что все может быть, конечно… Но в нашей ситуации эта относительность вовсе не к месту.

Таурион устало вздохнул:  
— Даже если предположить, что Враг считает себя правым, войны это не отменит, к сожалению. Но вы, — поднял он взгляд на Малуфина, — первый эльф, от которого я слышу подобные речи. Довольно интересный взгляд на… — он повел рукой, подбирая слово, — мир.

Дозорный улыбнулся, но прежде, чем он успел ответить, в дальней части дома послышались шаги, и занавеси второго прохода приоткрылись, явив их взорам высокую эллет в длинных одеждах необычного ярко-алого цвета. Черные волосы ее тщательнейшим образом были убраны в строгие косы, сплетенные на затылке. Таурион и Аурлим тут же встали со своих мест, приветственно поклонившись.  
— Приветствую вас, гости из Сумеречного Леса, — отчетливо и спокойно произнесла целительница. — Я — Хэнвен. Что за недуг привел вас ко мне? Рассказывайте, и проходите же за мной.

Поведя рукой, она приоткрыла тканевые занавеси — и в приемную вместе с запахом меда и лаванды ворвался луч солнечного света.

***

Очередной из звездных вечеров Лориэна был тих и мирен. Золотые листья мэллорнов шелестели под легким ветерком и кое-где сквозь них проглядывали рыжие костры, возле которых сидели люди и эльфы, прибывшие со всех концов Средиземья. Женщины Рохана сказывали сказки сидя у огня, а их дети бегали по тропкам Леса, дивясь его волшебной красоте. У шатра братства Мерри и Пиппин жарили на углях кусочки хлеба, периодически пытаясь угостить сидевшего поодаль хмурого садовника. На поляне эльфов Ривенделла огня не горело — ночи были теплые, а звездного света хватало чтоб заниматься своими делами, но вот представители делегации Эрин Ласгален были вовсе не прочь посидеть у костра и поговорить о своем, прежде чем уйти в шатры на ночь.

— Такой строгой она мне сперва показалась, — явно посвежевший смотритель оружейных Лихолесья делился с братом подробностями вчерашнего похода к целительнице, — но её отвары — просто чудо! Столько ночей я глаз сомкнуть не мог, а тут уснул, не успев лечь.

— Хэнвен, — задумчиво произнес Таурион. — А имя-то на квенья. Интересно сколько ей лет…

— Кто знает, — протянул Аурлим, чье лицо явственно отражало безмятежность и отсутствие интереса к чужим судьбам и делам. — Главное, что она — отличная целительница.

— Наши не хуже, — зачем-то вставил Таурион. — И все же любопытно.

— Она из нолдор, — послышался тихий голос, и все трое эльфов разом обернулись на бесшумно возникшего из темноты Малуфина. Дозорный степенно уселся на один из камней, разложенных подле костра, и пристроил тканевую сумку подле себя.  
— Да, из тех, кто пришел с Запада на первых кораблях. Одна из верных первого дома, переживших все долгие эпохи и так и не вернувшихся за Море. Одна из тех, кто видел времена расцвета Эрегиона и его падение. Немногие тогда сумели сбежать в Лориэн через Морию, но они и теперь живут здесь…

— Первый дом, — с неопределимым затаённым чувством произнес Аургайл. — Это же надо же. Столько тысячелетий…

Больше он ничего не сказал, и разговор на время затих.

— Я вообще хотел вам кое-что показать, — сказал Малуфин, когда минуло некоторое время. — Вы выражали интерес к нашим видам. С вершин мэллорнов звезды кажутся совсем близкими, а Лес — как на ладони. Часть домов Карас-Галадона опустела, и мы можем подняться на один из них, никому не помешав.

Аургайл, до того глядевший в огонь в глубокой задумчивости, выпрямился, и глаза его сверкнули любопытством.

— Выражали интерес к видам? — усмехнулся он, взглянув на двоих приятелей. — Прошлую вашу прогулку я пропустил, но в этот раз — охотно готов присоединиться.

Таурион сверился со звездным небом, и слегка ткнул локтем смотрителя оружейных в бок:  
— Если предлагают — почему не сходить? Время есть, да и поспать успеем, даже если задержимся.

Тот в ответ неопределенно хмыкнул и провел рукой по лбу, убирая волосы назад.  
— Я, вообще, намеревался ложиться с минуты на минуту… Но раз вы собрались покорять Мэллорн, я такое пропустить не могу. — лихолесец обернулся к Малуфину и первым поднялся на ноги.

— Накину плащ, и выдвигаемся! — кивнул Аургайл, улыбнувшись.

***

Вслед за их сероглазым проводником следовали они по перепутьям многих тропок сквозь Золотой лес — в ином месте, где лихолесцам немудрено было бы потерять след, Малуфин шел, не сбивая шага, точно следуя по внутреннему чувству, как птицы, летящие на юг.  
Сперва вокруг царило веселье — зеленые шатры, фонарики на ветках, треск костров, негромкий гомон и веселая рохирримская малышня, играющая в прятки меж деревьями. Аурлим глядел на них с тихой радостью, про себя понимая, как зыбок для людей этот временный мир. Но и это хорошо — пусть чары Лориэна как можно дольше скроют их тревоги об оставленных отцах и сыновьях.

Вблизи Карас-Галадона лес оживал несколько по-иному — стеклянные фонари здесь сияли в бесшумной ночной тиши, и запах кругом разливался более сладкий и свежий. Очертания зеленой стены, окружавшей город на холме, лихолесцы приметили еще издали. Она была высока, но многим выше нее казались мэллорны, возвышающиеся над городом подобно крепостным башням. И чем ближе они оказывались, тем более гигантскими оказывались деревья, своими корнями опоясывающие глубокий ров, ограждающий Карас-Галадон от остальной части леса.

— Сердце Лотлориэна, — уважительно прошептал Таурион, стоило им только вступить на белый мост, указывающий дорогу к городским воротам.

Маулфин ненадолго задержался, обмолвившись со стражей, и следующий миг город оказался открыт для троих эльфов Сумеречного леса.

В отличии от остальной части Лориэна, здесь куда явственнее чувствовалась его прежняя незамутненная сила. Время в Карас-Галадоне не спешило ускорять свой ход. Продвигаясь быстрым шагом вслед за Малуфином, эльфы только и успевали глазеть на величественные белые строения, серебристые фонтаны и на поражающий своими размерами и украшениями талан Владык Лориэна, Келеборна и Галадриэль, изящные очертания которого они успели рассмотреть сквозь листву.  
Но Малуфин двигался в абсолютно противоположном направлении. Постепенно замедляя шаг, он осматривал вершины каждого мэллорна, попадающегося у них на пути, прежде чем не остановился у ствола одного из них.

Ветви дерева не были освещены и фонарей в его листве не сияло — хозяева мэллорна ушли и теперь опустевший талан маячил серым пятном вокруг темного ствола.

— Печальное зрелище, — не сдержался Аургайл, когда они поднялись на площадку и увидели покинутый дом. — Ещё недавно здесь жили эльфы, и вот — больше никогда уже не вернутся.

Он бросил еще один взгляд на узорчатые стены. Черные окна грустно поблескивали в свете звезд.

— Но будут жить за морем, вне досягаемости Мордора, — возразил Таурион. — В красоте и свете благословенного края. Верно, их сердца не так привязаны к Средиземью, и потому в отличии от наших, их судьбы определены…

— А наши зависят от нас самих, — подвел черту Малуфин, обошедший талан кругом и остановившийся под самой толстой и низкой веткой. — Нам нужно забраться выше. Надеюсь, это не составит для вас трудность?

— Трудность? — хмыкнул Аурлим. — Эльфы Эрин Ласгален славятся своей ловкостью. Высота и ветки для нас не помеха.

Страж Лориэна уже стоял на ветке, готовясь перебраться на следующую, и смотритель оружейных лихолесья немедленно полез за ним. Малуфин карабкался вверх легко и быстро, словно птица, перепархивающая с ветки на ветку. Видно было, что он делал это тысячи раз. Для Аурлима, вопреки его словам, задача оказалась сложнее — столь гигантских деревьев в Лихолесье не росло и он, не привыкнув к ним, чувствовал, как соскальзывают руки с гладкой поверхности толстых ветвей. Легче не становилось и оттого что он слышал, как позади него преодолевают высоту Таурион и Аургайл, а это значило, что если он сорвется, вниз полетят все трое.

Наконец дозорный уселся на ветку, вместе с двумя другими образовавшую здоровенную развилку почти у самой верхушки дерева. Теперь его голова торчала над листвой и ветками, серым силуэтом на фоне звёздного неба. Аурлим, конец пути для которого оказался легче начала вместе с уменьшением толщины ветвей, тоже выбрался наверх. Вскоре между листьями показалась и рыжая макушка Тауриона и вот уже все трое эльфов Лихолесья расселись на вершине мэллорна и с великим любопытством оглядывались вокруг.

Малуфин не соврал — звёзды с такой высоты и впрямь казались яркими и близкими — протяни руку и коснешься. Таурион их такими никогда не видел. Он теперь старательно пытался вспомнить, бывал ли он уже хоть раз так высоко над землей, и выходило, что нет. Правда листва вокруг закрывала часть обзора на сам город, но выбранный стражем мэллорн рос чуть в отдалении от остальных и совсем близко к краю стены, а потому открывающийся вид захватывал дух.  
Сколько эльф ни смотрел вокруг — всюду золотилась и зеленела листва деревьев Лориэна. Видел он и рыжие точки костров, оставленных ими в отдалении, и его острое зрение различало цветные ткани шатров и силуэты людей. Видел он тропки и ручьи, серебрящиеся в свете звезд, и холм Керин Амрот, что вздымался над лесом неподалеку от них. Но чем ближе к блестевшему за самым концом деревьев Андуину, тем менее живым и настоящим казался лес. Мир за его пределами, серый и плоский, уже захватывал Лориэн и просачивался в него, размывая границу.

— Теперь так будет с каждым днем, — тихо сказал Малуфин и Таурион понял что тот смотрит туда же. — Сила Владычицы тает. Вот почему этот дом покинут. Вот почему покинуты другие дома.

Таурион вздрогнул, завидев вдали пелену мрака. Дол-Гулдур все еще оставался одним из самых страшных воспоминаний за всю его жизнь и эльф отвернулся от него, вернув взгляд в еще живые земли Лотлориэна.

— Тяжко знать об этом, а ещё тяжелее — видеть, — произнес Аургайл, и в его голосе слышалось то же чувство, что владело теперь Таурионом. — Наш мир… Гаснет.

Не в силах отвести взгляда от серой пелены, вставшей стеной за темной гладью реки, Аурлим так и сидел, не шевелясь и не говоря ни слова. Свежий порыв шального ветра, гулявшего по вершинам мэллорнов, дунул эльфу в лицо. Тот зажмурился, плотнее запахнул плащ.

— Пускай только попробует угаснуть, — упрямо прошептал он. — Мы заставим его засиять вновь.

***

Когда ноги Тауриона коснулись деревянной поверхности талана, эльф облегченно выдохнул — спускаться вниз было легче, но также задачей не из простых.

— Здесь, за листвой, совсем иное зрелище, — он не спеша приблизился к краю талана, потирая холодные ладони. — Виды с вершины явно стоили того, чтобы лазить по веткам.

— Зато видно город, — Аургайл неслышно подошел сзади, встав рядом и смотря теперь на залитые светом соседние деревья.   
На таланах виднелись дома, подобные тому возле которого они стояли, но с сияющими окнами, и всё те же стеклянные фонари, свисающие с веток отбрасывали разноцветные блики на золотые листья. Оттуда веяло теплом.

Таурион еще раз оглянулся через плечо на брошенное жилище. Пустой дом казался печальным, словно пёс, потерявший хозяина.

Тогда он стал смотреть на Карас-Галадон, где шла своим чередом тихая жизнь Лориэна, но не мог теперь перебороть тревоги и грусти, пришедших с прямым видением того сколь скоро эта жизнь может исчезнуть.  
— Как же на душе тошно, — сказал он наконец, не выдержав тишины. — Ненавижу этот проклятый Мордор. Еще и сам Враг не пришел, а мы уже утрачиваем наши дома и близких… Этот город, он старше нас с вами, стоял столько тысячелетий, вместил в себя столько красоты, и что теперь? Исчезнет? Исчезнет…  
Таурион покачал головой, сжав и снова распрямив ладонь и посмотрев на неё.  
— И мы ничего не можем сделать, — мрачно закончил он.

— Может и можем.  
Сероглазый страж подошел к ним троим, тоже встав рядом и смотря на город.  
— О том не принято было говорить, но эльфы Леса всегда знали, а теперь это и вовсе не имеет значения: Ненья, одно из трёх Великих колец Эльфов, хранило Лотлориэн, и вот, он угасает теперь, потому что, с возвращением Единого Хозяину, Носители сняли кольца и отказались от них чтоб не попасть под его власть.

Но ведь Лориэн был здесь много раньше чем отковали Кольца, он был здесь с самого начала, даже прежде чем Галадриэль и Келеборн пришли сюда из северных земель, хоть и звался иначе. Потом Владычица посадила здесь мэллорны, они разрослись и стали цвести, и лес прозвали Лóринандом, а было это в те времена, когда кузнецы Эрегиона еще даже не ведали о том что им суждено сотворить.

Сила кольца даровала этой земле Неизменность, отделив её от внешнего мира, и вы, обитатели Зеленолесья, лишь теперь краем глаза успели увидеть какова она и познать печаль народа Лориэна, — продолжал тот, — Но эта печаль — не ваша. А живущим здесь предстоит смириться с ней, стать подобными вам, привыкшим к жизни в изменчивом Средиземье и понять что изменения не являются смертью, хотя многие воспринимают их схоже.  
Лориэн станет иным, другими сделаются и эльфы, но не сгинут насовсем. По крайней мере до тех пор пока сами не согласятся исчезнуть.

— Значит то, что мы видим — не угасание, но возвращение времени? Изменение, — Аургайл вновь глянул в сторону серой полосы Андуина. — Летописцы древности предсказывали, будто однажды волшебство покинет Средиземье вместе со многими эльфами, вернувшимися в Аман, это все так — верю, что перемен не избежать. Но что еще просачивается в Золотой лес вместе с временем?.. Ты ведь это имел в виду, Таурион?

Начальник стражи кивнул.  
— Раз некая высшая сила более не способна защищать Лотлориэн от чар Врага, придется это сделать нам, — вздохнул он. — Но если Золотой лес падет… Боюсь, такое изменение приведет к нашей смерти.

— Может и так, что загадывать? — оборвал его мрачные мысли Аурлим. — Главное, что Малуфин прав — наши судьбы в наших руках. И мы ещё поборемся.

— Хорошо сказано, — одобрил тот, и эльф неожиданно увидел что страж держит наполненный кубок. Темная жидкость плескалась в нем, отдавая всё тем же звездным серебром.

— Это у тебя откуда? — спросил он, от удивления забыв про вежливость. Ведь Аурлим буквально недавно в последний раз смотрел в сторону дозорного, и мог сказать с полной уверенностью что в руках того ничего не было.

Оба его друга тоже обернулись в сторону жителя Лориэна, который с совершенно невозмутимым лицом отпил из кубка, а затем вытащил из своей сумки пыльную бутылку, заткнутую потемневшей от времени пробкой.  
— Личные запасы, — сообщил эльф, усевшись на чистую поверхность талана. — Я знаю только два напитка, согревающих сердце, и один из них — это хорошее вино. Раз уж наши беседы сделались столь мрачны, могу предложить и вам наполнить кубки, тем более что предчувствуя подобное развитие событий, я запасся ими на всех.

Таурион переглянулся с близнецами.  
Нет, если оценивать здраво, ничего подозрительного в происходящем не было. Малуфин не сделал и не сказал ничего странного, и все, что он говорил, было тем, что можно ожидать от эльфа, прожившего раза в два больше их самих.  
Но почему-то капитану стражи казалось что что-то… Не так?

— Я удивлён, — вкрадчиво произнес он. — Когда же ты успел наполнить свой кубок? Ведь все время нашего разговора мы стояли рядом.

Дозорный приподнял светлые брови и чуть пожал плечами.  
— Вы рассуждали меж собой. Наверное не заметили.

— Обычно я внимателен к происходящему вокруг, — все еще чуть подозрительно произнес Таурион, но тут его ткнул локтем Аурлим.

— Да что с тобой, Таурион? — поинтересовался он. — Не заметил и не заметил, бывает.

— Тоже не пойму, — улыбнулся Малуфин. — На секунду ощутил себя на допросе, странное дело. Ну, а коли тебе не по душе моё предложение — так откажись, к чему все это?

— Не знаю как Капитан, а я не откажусь, — произнес Аурлим, покосившись на недовольного Тауриона, и тот вздохнул, поправив темные рыжие пряди.

Он понимал что его вопросы и впрямь выглядели неуместно, но не мог отделаться от чувства тревоги. Впрочем, глядя на то, как вслед на Аурлимом принимает кубок и Аургайл, он понимал, что выбора у него особо и нет. В конце-концов у него ни единой разумной причины чтоб отказаться, да и обижать хозяев Лориэна недоверием пожалуй не стоит? Тем более, основанном на столь зыбком и странном поводе.

Темное вино лучилось, отражая свет своей поверхностью и его терпкий аромат смешивался с запахом листьев и еще чего-то сладкого, витающего в воздухе Карас-Галадона. Таурион посмотрел кубок в своей руке, а затем на Малуфина — и сделал глоток.


	7. Совет

День сегодня наступил значимый. Тот самый, ради которого эльфы и люди со всех сторон света собрались в Золотом Лесу, устроив в нем невиданную шумиху: пробил час Совета.

Вот только хоббит по имени Сэм совсем не разделял всеобщего волнения и ликования. Сидя на бревне, он уныло ворочал веткой черные сучья догорающего костра, что разожгли утром около шатра Братства.  
Не считая пары стражей в отдалении, лагерь пустовал — точно так же, как и остальные поляны. Даже те, кто не участвовал в Совете напрямую, околачивались поблизости, чтобы наверняка стать первыми свидетелями окончательного решения.

Садовник невесело вздохнул и пришиб палкой зародившийся на кончике полена слабый огонек. Что до него, то ему, Сэму, нет даже проку приближаться к Городу — вежливо попросят вернуться в лагерь.

«…Отныне тебе не положено будет знать о многом. На Совет ты также не попадешь».

Он даже не ощущал себя разочарованным. Он вообще ничего не думал по этому поводу, наверное… А какая разница, допустили бы его на этот Совет, или же нет? Много ли это поменяло бы?  
Хоббит улыбнулся.  
Так иронично — столько светлых умов собрались в одном месте и прямо сейчас ломают головы над тем, как победить — кого? Одно-единственное существо.  
И этим все сказано.

Перехватив палку в левую руку, Сэм обнаружил, что правая ладонь где-то успела запачкаться смолой и сажей. Будучи все ж таки хоббитом чистоплотным, садовник потянулся в карман жилета за платком, но вместо него нащупал в глубине кармана что-то тонкое и гладкое.

— Перо? — выудив черное перышко из кармана, Сэм покрутил его в руке, и уж собрался выбросить бесполезную вещь в костер, как вдруг услышал за спиной звонкое чириканье.

Маленькая пташка устроилась на ветке низенького деревца, росшего между шатрами — почти на уровне с головой Сэма.  
— Здравствуй, — учтиво поздоровался он. — Ты ведь та самая, что потеряла тогда перо? — хоббит поднял руку.  
— Это твое?

Птичка вдруг издала короткую трель и слетела вниз прямо на плечо Сэму — а оттуда снова на ветку, но повыше.  
— М? — хоббит удивленно проводил ее взглядом. — Чего?..

Тогда птица с щебетанием подлетела к его ногам, и, ухватив клювом за нитку, торчащую из штанины, слегка потянула, отлетев на пару шагов вперед.  
Сосредоточенно нахмурив лоб, Сэм медленно поднялся на ноги,  
Покрутившись на месте, птица свистнула громче прежнего и пролетела еще чуть вперед.

— А-а, — догадался Сэм. — Ты словно… зовешь меня за собой?  
С этими словами он шагнул вперед. Ситуация повторилась.

— Но для чего? — непонимающе развел руками хоббит. — А если я не пойду? С чего мне вообще ходить за какой-то мутной птицей, у тебя ведь даже сознания не…

Разразившись раздраженным свистом, пташка вспорхнула на его плечо, и прежде, чем Сэм успел сделать хоть что-то, клюнула его в ухо.

— Ай! — хоббит мигом приложил руку к голове, но боль прошла столь же быстро, как и появилась. Птица вновь сидела на том же месте, пристально глядя на садовника своими глазами-бусинками. Сэм вновь отметил, насколько умным кажется ее взгляд.

Впрочем, что это он. Иные животные и людей бывают сообразительнее. Читывал Сэм разные книжки, в том числе и про способности псов и воронов, а уж Харадских олифантов ему однажды довелось увидеть своими глазами.

«Ладно», — отрешенно подумал он про себя. — «Это все очень странно, но если я не пойду, она ведь от меня не отстанет и заклюет еще до смерти. К тому же, все равно делать нечего. Да и терять — тоже».

Порешив так, Сэм зашагал прочь из лагеря вслед за черной птицей, перелетавшей с ветки на ветку всякий раз, когда он он подходил ближе.

Путь оказался долгим, гораздо дольше чем хоббит был готов пройти по прихоти какой-то птицы. Сэм не знал, сколько времени прошло, кажется, даже более часа, но всякий раз, когда он собирался повернуть назад, пташка разражалась пронзительными трелями. Было прекрасно видно — она готова клюнуть его еще не раз.  
Мэллорны снова сменились обычными деревьями — кажется, они подходили к границе Лориэна.

У Сэма в голове роились вопросы — как это понимать? А если, чего доброго, она решит полететь ещё дальше? Сколько они вообще будут вот так идти? И что вообще за дела такие — какой-то комок перьев приказывает ему, что делать! А может птица — вообще шпион Врага?

Вот та слетела с тропинки, присев на ветку куста в отдалении и ожидающе воззрилась на хоббита.

— Ну нет, — садовник остановился, скрестив руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая полнейшее несогласие. — Заведешь меня сейчас в глушь и там бросишь. Что тебе вообще от меня надо? Ты правда хочешь мне что-то показать, или просто играешь со мной?

— Фьюить, фьють-фьють.

На этот раз голос птицы показался Сэму явственно раздраженным. Она почистила перышки и, переступив пару раз, уместилась на ветке с таким видом, словно собиралась просидеть здесь вечность.

— Нет, серьезно, — хоббит продолжил гнуть своё. — Я вообще зря за тобой пошел. Ты можешь быть шпионкой Врага, да мало ли. Я просто в очередной раз лезу в неприятности.

— Фьють.

Что ж, похоже, заклевывать его пока не собирались. Птица скорее выглядела так, словно ей все это было не больно-то и надо.

— Ну, я пошел, — хмуро и не очень уверенно пробормотал Сэм, припоминая дорогу. Он действительно пошел, но через несколько шагов остановился.

А всё-таки куда, интересно, она так хотела его привести?  
Сэм с сомнением оглянулся — вон, всё еще сидит на ветке хорошо различимым темным пятном.  
Если б птаха вела его в ловушку, разве отступилась бы сейчас? Да и потом… Майрон мог бы и не отпускать его, будь он ему нужен, ведь так? Зачем бы Владыке Мордора подобные ухищрения?  
Нет, серьезно, у него есть последний шанс уйти и не попасть в очередную беду. Просто уйти и потом рассказать обо всем Гэндальфу. Это будет правильно и безопасно, но…

Очень не вовремя в хоббите пробудилось спавшее много дней любопытство. Ни с чем подобным он еще ни разу не сталкивался. И если он сейчас уйдет, то может уже никогда не узнать, чем закончится этот путь…  
С полным осознанием того, что поступает глупо, Сэм сердито вздохнул, и развернулся обратно к птице. Та немедля вспорхнула с ветки и перелетела дальше, точно ничего и не случилось.

Они шли еще некоторое время, и хоббит никак не мог решить, насколько нормально он сейчас поступает. Впрочем, необходимость огибать кусты и перешагивать корни отвлекала его от этих мыслей.

Наконец птица отлетела далее прежнего, приземлившись прямо на вершину кособокого зеленого холмика у корня дерева. Наклонив головку, она покосилась на него сначала одним, потом другим блестящим глазом, поскакала по траве, и клюнула холм в бок.  
По всей видимости, нечто в этом бугре земли заинтересовало пташку. Сэм осторожно присел на корточки.

— И что это такое? — тихо вопросил он. — Хочешь сказать, все это время ты вела меня к этой дурацкой кочке на краю леса?

Хоббит уже готов был взорваться раздраженными обвинениями в краже его времени, как вдруг что-то все же заставило его остановиться.

Нет, неправильно злиться. Должна быть причина. Это ведь неспроста — не каждый день птицы за собой людей в лес уводят… Наверное, она имеет в виду, что в этом месте что-то закопано.  
Тем временем его спутница клювом выдрала травинку с холма, и еще немного попрыгала на нем.  
— Значит, придется копать, — вздохнул Сэм. — Руками? Больше-то нет ничего у меня с собой.

Но стоило ему только погрузить пальцы в почву, как он удивленно ощутил нечто мягкое под слоем земли — быстро загребая руками, хоббит явил на свет длинный сверток, завернутый в плотную черную ткань — и очень быстро он понял, что сверток этот является ничем иным, как фигурой человека — кажется, из тканевых складок наружу даже торчал кончик носа…  
По спине Сэма тотчас прошелся холодок — человек, завернутый в ткань, погребенный под землю… Волосы хоббита встали дыбом, и он резко отнял руки от тела.  
Рывком оглянувшись на птицу, Сэм громко выпалил:

— Т-ты-ты привела меня на могилу? Что за шутки! — хоббит вскочил на ноги, как ошпаренный. — Я на такое согласия не давал! И-и что мне теперь с ним делать?!

Птица молча наклонила голову. А затем слетела к лежащему, и клювом откинула кусочек ткани, закрывающей его голову.  
Сэм испуганно глянул на открывшуюся часть лица погребенного, ожидая увидеть ужасы не меньшие, чем в когда-то в умертвиях. Однако…

Аккуратно опустившись на одно колено, хоббит несмело дотронулся до лба лежащего — эльфа с закрытыми глазами, и взгляд его просветлел:  
— Теплый! — радостно выдохнул Сэм. — Точно, он и был теплый, когда я его раскапывал!

Быстро стянув с лежащего ткань до уровня груди, хоббит наклонил голову к его лицу и прислушался:  
— Дышит, — тихонько пробормотал он. — И плавно, будто бы спит глубоко… Но и на сон не похоже — кто бы так надолго уснул сам по себе?

— Фьють, — с довольным видом ответила ему птица, принявшись чистить перышки, словно на этот раз происходящее устраивало ее в полной мере.

Сэм вопросительно поднял голову. Вопросов у него еще было немеряно, начиная с того — какого вообще сейчас происходит в Лотлориэне, что по границам валяются закопанные эльфы.  
Но сперва нужно было разобраться с «покойником».

— Господин уважаемый эльф! — закричал Сэм, слегка встряхнув лежащего за плечи.  
Никакой реакции.  
— Проснитесь! — крикнул он почти в самое острое ухо. — Враг на подходе, мы сейчас все умрем!

Ну, вряд ли бы это помогло… Хоббит устало выдохнул, утерев лоб. Он живой и он дышит, вот только просыпаться совсем не желает. Возможно, Владычица Галадриэль смогла бы развеять чары…

Сэм обернулся обратно к эльфу, и испуганно вздрогнул, увидев, как без пяти минут погребенный все ж таки пришел в себя, усевшись на земле и потирая виски ладонью. Видок у него был крайне ошарашенный.  
— Кто еще умрет?.. — сипло пробормотал он, и тут же, совсем очнувшись, шире раскрыл глаза. — Минутку… Где я и что. Что тут происходит?!

Вопросов, однако, только прибавилось, и теперь их было так много, что голова шла кругом. С пришедшей мыслью Сэм поискал глазами чёрную птицу, но её… Не было на поляне.  
Вот как, значит? И что ему делать с этой «находкой»?

— Вы не тревожьтесь, — пробормотал хоббит, зачем-то помогая эльфу выпутаться из складок ткани, и вдруг мгновенным осознанием отмечая, что он такую уже видел.

Эльф немедля вскочил на ноги, оказываясь, судя по одежде, обычным лориэнским стражем, а Сэм в этот момент лихорадочно пытался сообразить, насколько плохими последствиями может обернуться усыпленный дозорный на границе Леса, закопанный под землю и завернутый в ту самую черную ткань, из которой были сделаны одежды всех обитателей темной крепости.  
Чьих это рук было дело, он уже понял. Вряд ли самого Майрона, но кого-то из его слуг — точно, а это, если уж так рассуждать, одно и то же.

— Вот ведь орк! — выругался Сэм, потерев лоб тыльной стороной ладони, не так сильно запачканной в земле. — Как нехорошо-то…

Вид у пробужденного оставался самый что ни на есть непонимающий, и в серых глазах плескалось изумление.  
— А вы кто? — возмущенно осведомился эльф, видимо, найдя для себя источник проблем в лице хоббита.

— Хм, — сказал садовник, пытаясь сообразить, — Я… Случайно нашел вас спящим и закопанным в землю на границе Лориэна.  
И знаете, мне кажется, не к добру это. Вы не можете вспомнить хотя бы примерно — сколько времени вы здесь пролежали? И как тут очутились, кстати, тоже.

Сэм решил пока не делиться своими озарениями, да и про птицу не рассказывать. Наверняка он и так выглядит невероятно подозрительно в глазах пробужденного эльфа. Не хватало ещё задержаться, доказывая, что он сам не вражеский шпион.

Взгляд того и впрямь сделался подозрительным, но затем смягчился и эльф почесал в затылке, заодно пригладив встрепанные светлые волосы.

— Пресветлая Элберет, — пробормотал он. — Вот дела. Погоди, но ты сам-то кто такой всё же? Неужто полурослик? Разве Братство уже прибыло в Лориэн?

— Братство прибыло в Лориэн уже недели полторы назад, — развел руками Сэм и нервно поджал губы. То, что эльф пролежал в земле так долго, было дурной новостью.

— А сегодня Совет. Вот, собственно, прямо сейчас. Только меня на него не пригласили… Но это неважно.  
Я Сэм, Сэм Гэмджи. И было бы очень хорошо, если бы мы с вами нашли Владычицу или Гэндальфа и рассказали им об этом безобразии. Сами понимаете, дело серьезное.

Эльф охнул, приложив руку к голове и прищурился, посмотрев на него Этим взглядом, который появлялся буквально у всех встреченных Сэмом эльфов, когда они узнавали кто он такой:  
«Да-да, тот самый полурослик, который был в Мордоре и которого Саурон не убил. Вы все считаете что это очень подозрительно, верно?»

Хоббит нахмурился и вздохнул. Вот тебе и жизнь. Для друзей ты — опасность, для остальных — чуть ли не предатель.

— Ну коли так, давай найдём, — согласился наконец эльф. — Совет… Где он проходит?

— Кажется, в Карас-Галадоне, — подхватив с земли улику — черную ткань, Сэм первым бодро зашагал к тропе. — И все же, вы совсем не помните что с вами произошло?

Взгляд спасенного на секунду сделался растерянным:  
— Нечто припоминаю, да смутно. Последнее, что четко помню — как я стоял на страже у границы. А потом словно туману перед глазами нагнали. И вот — просыпаюсь здесь! Плохой, видать, из меня дозорный…

Сэм заметил, как на лице эльфа мелькнула нервная улыбка — ну конечно, ему сейчас не легче.

— А по имени вы как будете? — полюбопытствовал хоббит.  
— Малуфин Гваэлион, — немедля представился эльф.  
Шагал лориэнец скоро, и поспевать за ним было не проще, чем за птицей. Тем более, что с собой приходилось тащить сверток из тяжелой мордорской ткани.

— Вижу, хорошо вы Лес знаете, Малуфин, — одобрил Сэм не без радости, ведь память о здешних путаных тропах давалась ему с трудом. — А всё же, совсем ничего больше не припомните? Может, человек какой бледный в черном? Или эльф с золотыми, жутко золотыми волосами, нет?

Искра недоверия мелькнула в зеленоватых глазах стража Лориэна, и лицо его явственно помрачнело.  
— Вот теперь, как ты сказал, припоминаю, — кивнул эльф. — Был такой. С золотыми волосами. Но больше ничего не вспомню, образ только в голове застрял.

— Проклятье… — бессильно простонал Сэм. — Проклятье! Как же плохо.

Хоббиту очень хотелось бы остановиться и отдышаться, но теперь ему тем более стоило спешить. Хотя какое спешить, чем это теперь поможет? Малуфин уснул еще до прибытия Братства!

— Вы только не пугайтесь, — предупредил он Малуфина. — Но теперь нам нужно еще быстрее у Владычицы оказаться. И по сторонам смотрите, а то окажемся мы с вами под кочкой вдвоем — кто знает, на какое время.

— Теперь-то не повторится, — серьезно утвердил эльф, перешагнув сломанную ветку. — Я буду начеку, не стоит беспокойства.  
Малуфин перевел любопытный взгляд на Сэма.  
— Но ты уверен, что нам стоит столь срочно оповещать Леди Галадриэль? Совет — дело нешуточное и прерываний не любит.

— Да! — с жаром воскликнул Сэм. — Стоит, еще как стоит! Нет сейчас у них на Совете вопроса важнее, чем этот! И я совершенно серьезен, — пояснил он затем, поубавив пыл. — Просто… пока что я очень прошу вас верить мне на слово. Хоть во время Совета — но мы должны дать всем знать!

Малуфин, казалось, задумался. Потом, смекнув что-то, со вздохом заправил прядку за ухо:  
— Ну хорошо. Пусть пока будет по-твоему.

Он легко пожал плечами.  
— Но как же ты меня разыскал? Говоришь, я был закопан и в ткань завернут: вряд ли нарушители хотели видеть меня найденным.

Хоббит поудобнее перехватил черный комок в руках и замедлил шаг, тяжело дыша — притворяться, что он запыхался, ему не приходилось.

— Гулял я, — проворчал он. — На здешние красоты я уж успел налюбоваться досыта, когда с Братством впервые здесь гостил. Вот и брожу по окраинам, где привычней. Запнулся о холм, а потом и понял — не холм это вовсе. Боюсь подумать, — осторожно прибавил Сэм, — что бы с вами было, не разыщи вас я.

Вроде, звучит правдоподобно, с учетом того, что все последние дни он и правда шатается по лесу. Вот только… так далеко он бы по своей воле никогда не зашел. Сэм задумчиво нахмурил брови. Гэндальфу и Владычице уж он расскажет все, как есть. Или?..  
Если сказать Малуфину о птице, то эльф, чего доброго, посчитает его умалишенным, или начнет подозревать во всяких темных делах. А если о ней узнает Гэндальф?..

Сэм внезапно понял, что, несмотря на полное отсутствие сведений о птахе, та странным образом приглянулась ему. И если она помогла ему найти закопанного Сауроном эльфа… Значит ли это, что птица — на их стороне?

— Что бы было? — в свою очередь задумчиво пробормотал Малуфин. — Неважно теперь. Расскажи-ка мне лучше обо всем, что происходило, пока я спал. Путь отсюда к Карас-Галадону неблизкий, а значит, можно в подробностях. И, — эльф обернулся к полурослику, вытянув руку, — давай одеяло понесу. Долго ты так не прошагаешь, а с меня не убудет.

Секунду поразмыслив, Сэм решил, что кусок ткани, будь он хоть из самого Мордора, вреда никому еще не причинял, и с благодарственным кивком вручил комок Малуфину.  
Идти стало в разы легче, и теперь хоббит мог рассказывать, не сбиваясь, чем и воспользовался.

***

Стража Карас-Галадона пропустила их, едва услышав о срочных новостях для Владычицы. Однако за спиной Сэм слышал встревоженные шепотки — никто, конечно, не понимал, в чем дело. Ничего, скоро все встанет на свои места, обман будет раскрыт!  
Сэм напряженно сжал пальцы — Майрон! Да чтобы он своим чаем подавился! И в Лориэне нет спасения от его промысла…

Не успевая даже рассмотреть смутно знакомые места эльфийского города, хоббит упрямо шагал вперед за Малуфином. Ноги его ныли, но растущее волнение перекрывало неприятные ощущения — вот он, вот чертог, в котором собрался Совет! Ох, и народу столпилось вокруг!  
Малуфин крепко ухватил его за руку, и потянул с собой, легко лавируя между собравшимся.

— Вести для Владычицы и светлого Совета, — тихо обмолвился он страже, — стряслась беда!

А затем бело-золотые узорчатые двери бесшумно распахнулись, явив эльфа Малуфина и хоббита Сэма на глаза Совету.

***

Члены Совета расселись вокруг большого овального стола, и Пин уже в который раз ощутил себя как никогда ни к месту. Среди благородных эльфов, составлявших здесь большую часть, они с Мерри смотрелись просто нелепо. Хорошо, хоть друг был рядом, да и прочие члены Братства сидели за этим же столом, а незнакомых хоббиту лиц было всего трое.  
К большому удивлению среди приглашенных не оказалось Сэма, и вот этого Пиппин уже и вовсе не мог понять. Если сюда позвали их с Мерри, не много участия принимавших во всех этих делах, то почему не позвали садовника, который точно видел и знал куда больше их? Загадка… Хотя, разве что, он сам не захотел.

Хоббит вздохнул, обведя взглядом присутствующих. Для себя он сразу решил, что рот открывать не будет. Разве если его кто спросит — но в этом бывший страж Гондора сильно сомневался.

Помимо Братства на собрание явилась Эовин, трое неизвестных Перегрину эльфов, своей серо-зеленой одеждой походящих на Леголаса. А еще — уже знакомые ему Глорфиндель, принцесса Арвен и, конечно, сама Галадриэль.  
Владычица не изменилась ничуть с их последней встречи, хотя что тогда, покидая Лориэн, что теперь, Пиппин побаивался смотреть на неё слишком прямо. Вместе с Глорфинделем и Гэндальфом они сидели по главе стола, и белые одеяния всех троих лучились в проникавшем в чертог солнечном свете.  
Вот Галадриэль подняла руку.

— Каждый из нас знает, зачем мы собрались здесь. Каждому известно произошедшее. Посему, сегодня не будет долгих вступлений и историй. Мы на войне и мы должны решить, как мы будем действовать. Мордор на пороге, у нас нет времени. Гондор пал и Рохан ненадолго задержит армии Тьмы. Не успеет начаться лето, как Враг постучит в наши двери. Что мы ответим ему?

Долгая тишина повисла над столом, но если прочие наверняка старательно думали, то Пиппин был занят попытками подавить панику, поднимавшуюся в горле каждый раз, когда он думал о Враге. И уж тем более о том, как тут «стучит» в двери Лориэна… Брр.

— Что мы имеем, для начала? — подал голос Глорфиндель. — Долгие вступления сегодня ни к чему, но ситуацию обрисовать стоит, так что я сделаю это.  
Решение последнего Совета обернулось провалом. Враг получил Кольцо, его мощь возросла многократно. Важно и то, что хотя Хранитель погиб, Сэм Гэмджи возвратился из Мордора, и мы все понимаем, что это может значить.

Хранители эльфийских колец отреклись от них, и потому силы наши уменьшились. Тем более, что все меньше эльфов остается в Средиземье. Владыка Элронд увел свой народ к Гаваням, и часть народа Лориэна покинула лес вместе с Келеборном. Нам, оставшимся, предстоит сражаться с великой мощью.

Как же выстоять? Многие возразят, мол, времена Последнего Союза прошли, но я скажу — тот союз назвали последним лишь оттого, что он был последним, что оставалось делать живущим в те дни.  
Владыка Мордора собрал тогда гигантские силы, намереваясь захватить Средиземье и ударил по Гондору. Исильдур бежал на запад, Анарион с трудом удержал Осгилиат, и все они знали, что новый удар не заставит ждать себя. Победить или погибнуть — вот выбор, который они имели. Собраться и дать отпор или покорно ждать конца, поддаваясь отчаянию. Тогда Элендиль и Гил-Галад заключили союз. И они разбили войска Мордора и повергли Саурона, хотя та победа далась им нелегкой ценой.

Глорфиндель замолчал и снова надолго стало тихо.

— Всё это так, — подал голос один из эльфов в зеленом, светловолосый и как две капли воды похожий на второго. — Вот только наши силы меньше, а времени почти не осталось. Нынешние королевства — неважно людей или эльфов, не сравнятся уже со своей былой славой и многие из них попросту не успеют прийти к нам на помощь. Да, мы можем собрать Зеленолесье и Лориэн, можем еще призвать Воинов Рохана помочь нам, а не гибнуть напрасно. Может, даже дунэдайн Севера успеют присоединиться к нам, но этого хватит разве что для достойной гибели.  
Ты упомянул нелегкую цену, которой далась победа. Верно, это так. Короли Зеленолесья погибли, а из ушедших на войну жителей вернулась лишь треть. Не буду говорить о прочих потерях и обо всем, что после произошло с королевствами людей. Но даже с великими силами Последнего Союза победа далась нелегко — что уж говорить о наших малых.

— Если дела таковы, — горько молвила Эовин, — то не лучше ли принять все, как есть? Достойная гибель — говорите вы. Что ж, пусть так. Воины, которым нечего терять, разят опаснее прочих. Соберем войска, призовем с роханских земель наших мужей — и дадим Бой. Пусть даже он окажется для нас последним.

Напрягшись, Пин отвел взгляд в сторону. Картина представлялась вовсе безрадостная. Слова Эовин звучали печально, но они оглашали правду такой, каковой она и являлась. У них и правда толком нет выбора. Или сражаться и затем полечь — или же сдаться без боя. Ну, последнее уж совсем никуда не годится…  
Внезапно на секунду перехватило дыхание. Пин с горечью подумал, что когда этот год завершится, его, быть может, уже и не будет в живых.

— Без боя мы и верно не сдадимся, — покачал головой Гэндальф. — Вот только опаснее прочих разит не тот, кто потерял веру в жизнь, а тот, кто вооружен надеждой. Шансы есть. Всегда. И здесь, в Лотлориэне, собраны еще не все силы — ибо нас более, чем кажется.  
— А к слову о «всех силах», многоуважаемые, — хрипло произнес Гимли. — Что же за дела такие творятся с Эребором, Эсгаротом и Дейлом, в конце концов? Неужто запамятовали их пригласить?

— Истерлинги вторглись в Дейл, — покачал головой маг. — Мы не ждем от них помощи: лишь последних вестей.  
— Люди Дэйла и гномы Эребора объединили силы, и дали им отпор, — тихо добавила Галадриэль, — в битве короли Даин и Бранд оказались сражены, и народ их укрылся в глубинах Эребора.

— Увы, Лотлориэн сейчас обессилен, — развел руками Глорфиндель. — У них нет иного выхода, кроме как положиться на самих себя. Среди сынов Дейла и гномов Эребора найдутся, я уверен, гордые воины, способные дать отпор. Мы также нуждаемся в силах Эребора и Эсгарота, как и они в наших. Но если Враг возымеет верх и на северо-востоке — вряд ли найдутся у нас силы даже на достойную гибель.

— Похоже, нас разделят раньше чем мы успеем собраться, — произнес другой эльф в зеленом, с медно-рыжими волосами, — Но что тогда остается? Из сил, что хоть сколько-то могут продержаться в текущем положении и находятся вблизи, пожалуй, только мы, да Рохан.

— Эльфы Зеленолесья способны на многое, — звонко произнес Леголас. — Долгие годы мы жили бок о бок с обителью Врага и знаем некоторые из его хитростей. Сколько ни колдовал Некромант в своей проклятой крепости, выжить нас из нашего дома ему не удалось. Мы дадим отпор.

— Дадим отпор, — печально повторил светловолосый эльф, тот, что говорил первым. — Может даже победим в первый раз. Может выдержим осаду. Может, в конце-концов, утратив свой дом и, рассеявшись, еще долго будем прятаться от Врага, тайно противостоять ему, скрываясь в глуши подобно упомянутым дунаданам Севера. Но разве мы сможем остановить его или обернуть вспять? У нас был единственный шанс на победу, малый и ненадежный, отчаянный шанс. И вот — он не оправдался.  
Владыка Трандуил сомневается, кто знает, что он предпримет, узнав решение Совета? Решится ли вывести свой народ на отчаянное сражение, как Теоден? Или же предпочтет бежать к морю, пока еще не поздно?

— Даже если отец Леголаса поступит подобно моему отцу, значит ли это, что все эльфы его народа последуют за ним? — молвила Арвен, и её мелодичный голос отчетливо отдался в углах чертога. — Уйти или остаться на смертный бой — личный выбор каждого из вас. И в этом вам все ж легче чем тем, у кого его нет.

— Это точно, — тихо сказала Эовин, и на время все замолкли.

Перегрин, до того наблюдавший за другими, ушел вдруг в собственные раздумья. Мысль о том, что у половины сидящих здесь есть выбор сбежать в безопасное место почему-то кольнула его, и хоббит подумал, что будь такой выбор у него самого — он бы ни секунды не задумывался. Нет, правда. Вот находился бы Шир где-нибудь в таком месте, до которого Саурону было бы никогда не добраться, все было бы настолько проще…

И тут Пин ощутил сомнения.  
Допустим, он бы сбежал туда и спокойно жил бы там до конца дней, вместе с Мерри и Сэмом но… Был ли бы он так счастлив, зная о том, что творится за пределами его безопасного Шира? Зная, что мир превратился в пепел и пыль, а над всем Средиземьем царит мрак, смог бы он наслаждаться чистым небом, травой и запахом цветов? Смог бы безмятежно грызть яблоки на лужайках, веселясь с Мерри, понимая, что все кроме них погибли?  
Перегрин сглотнул, подняв взгляд от пальцев, сцепленных на коленях, и посмотрел на лица сидящих за столом Совета.  
Смог ли бы он сбежать в безопасное место, оставив их всех погибать? Да, он боялся Саурона и смерти, очень боялся.  
Теперь он, похоже, знал ответ.  
В конце концов, одного он уже оставил.

«Перегрин Тук, мой последний тебе приказ, как стражу Гондора — выживи».

— И всё же, что мы делаем? — прервал тишину Глорфиндель. — Сосредотачиваем внимание на том, что нам еще доступно? Призываем Рохирримов и Зеленолесье, и следим за происходящим хотя бы в окружающих нас землях подручными средствами, раз уж, — тут он обернулся к Галадриэль, — Зеркало сгинуло вместе с твоим кольцом. И готовимся давать отпор войскам Мордора.

— Раз уж всё так мрачно, не следует ли нам также заранее подумать о том что мы будем делать когда проиграем? — подал голос лихолесец. — Пожалуй, кто-то может выжить после «достойного отпора», и что будут делать они? Скрываться в глуши? Конечно, всё зависит от того сколько нас останется после того как придёт Мордор…

— Не думаю, что это имеет смысл, — возразил Арагорн. — Мы не можем сейчас загадывать чем всё закончится, не можем предсказать, что случится, когда наступит время битвы. Это всё — заботы следующего дня, а нам хватает и сегодняшних.  
Глорфиндель прав. Нам следует сосредоточиться на землях вокруг Лориэна. На Амон-Ланк, на Мории, на Изенгарде в конце-концов. Мордор — главная угроза, но помимо неё есть и иные, которыми Саурон может воспользоваться в своих интересах. Но странные силы скрывает Средиземье, хватает в нём и того, о чем мы никогда не думали или вовсе не подозреваем, и иногда помощь можно найти в неожиданных местах. Вот скажите, любезные хоббиты, согласится ли Фангорн помочь нам? Энты, насколько я помню, орков не выносят, Мордор ненавидят, а бежать им некуда. Силу имеют огромную, в ярости подобны несущейся стихии.  
Не успел Саруман оглянуться, как они уже захватили долину Изена и загнали его в ловушку, где он сидит и поныне вместе со своим Радужным Кольцом, а ведь до последнего о них никто не слыхал.

— Кто-кто, а Фангорн согласится! — с чувством воскликнул Мерри. — Ему ведь Леса нет ничего дороже. Только сообщите ему, что Мордор направляется, чтобы все здесь изничтожить — и готово войско. Энты медлительны, это верно — но когда уже всё-таки решатся — сметают всё на своём пути.

— Энты и правда очень сильны, — добавил Пиппин, чтобы поддержать друга. — Скалистое кольцо, окружавшее Ортханк — на камешки разобрали!

— Но на гранитной башне Ортханка не оставили ни царапинки, — добавил Леголас.

— А она и не чета любым скалам, — возразил Гэндальф, разведя руками. — Нерушимая крепость, возведенная народом Нуменора во Вторую эпоху, по преданию была высечена из четырех огромных кусков камня, слитых в один. Прибавить к тому могущество самого Сарумана — и выходит непобедимая твердыня, которая теперь стала его надежной темницей. Охраняемый энтами, лишенный титула, жезла и палантира, он, однако, обладает Радужным Кольцом, и все еще представляет опасность.

— Хоть сейчас он не имеет возможности связываться с Мордором, кто знает, насколько глубоко в нем осело влияние Врага, — тихо прибавил Арагорн. — Сложностей он нам еще может доставить немало.

— Я прикажу ему вернуться за Море, — Гэндальф неторопливо сложил пальцы в замок на столе. — Пусть держит ответ перед теми, кто осудит его по справедливости. А мы займем Ортханк — с его помощью даже немногочисленные войска Рохана смогут задержать Врага.

— Укрыться в башне — значит оставить земли Рохана на произвол оркам Мордора, — покачала головой Эовин. — Но в противном случае жертва эта будет вовсе напрасной. Если вам удастся избавиться от Сарумана, и Ортханк окажется свободен, мы сделаем его нашим оплотом. Но действовать нужно быстро.

— А что будет, — задумчиво подал голос Мерри, — если Враг прорвет нашу защиту, или, напротив — сумеет занять крепость раньше нас?

— Я наведаюсь в долину Изена в ближайшее время, — произнес маг. — Выясним вопрос с энтами, Саруманом и башней одновременно, а дальше — будем действовать по ситуации.

***  
В какой-то момент Пин попросту потерял нить обсуждения. Точнее, оно все так же крутилось вокруг тех немногих доступных им действий в попытках вывести единый список того, что им следует выполнить — или все-таки извернуться и добавить к нему что-то еще, достать с неба какой-нибудь волшебный план, который всех спасет.

В целом настроение царило самое что ни на есть унылое, и если в самом начале Совета хоббиту было интересно, то теперь он с трудом сдерживал зевоту, ощущая все нарастающий голод.

— К слову о том, что Враг может сделать, — тихо сказал светловолосый эльф. — Я всё думаю: мы пару раз упомянули здесь Кольца, но это стоило бы обсудить подробнее. Я, конечно, сужу по летописям, но выходит, что сильнее всего Саурон теперь желает завладеть именно ими, а значит их безопасность — важнейший приоритет. Раз более мы не сможем их использовать, то возможно ли их уничтожить? Ведь если они попадут в руки Врага, его мощь возрастет еще больше.

Пиппин заметил как быстро переглянулись между собой Галадриэль, Глорфиндель и Гэндальф. Возникла секундная тишина.

— Ты прав, — мягко сказала Владычица. — Кольца были первым, что потребовал Саурон. И именно поэтому мы сделали все чтобы он никогда не сумел до них добраться. Они в безопасности

— Мы уничтожили бы их, если бы это было возможно, но из известных нам способов свести на нет творение Келебримбора не осталось ни одного, доступного нам, — добавил Глорфиндель. — Тем более что теперь Врагу известно, как мы собирались поступить с Единым, и такое наше решение не стало бы для него неожиданностью.  
Однако, где они скрыты, не знают теперь даже их бывшие хранители. О большем я не скажу.

— Надеюсь, — эльф тихо вздохнул, — что Он и впрямь до них не доберется. И раз всё необходимое мы обсудили, не пора ли нам составить список действий по достижению нашей героической кончины, раз уж на победу мы, выходит, даже не рассчитываем?

— Да что с тобой, Аургайл? — второй светловолосый эльф, хранивший молчание весь Совет, все же ткнул локтем в бок первого и хотя он явно старался сделать свой голос тихим, слова все же разобрали все присутствующие:  
— Какая кончина? Говоришь так, словно сдался заранее.

Аургайл хмуро покосился на соседа, и Пину неожиданно стало неуютно. Эльфы сидели прямо напротив него, он видел их вполне отчетливо, и взгляд унывающего был не столько мрачным или безнадежным, сколько просто… Внимательным.

— Не знаю я, Аурлим, — вздохнул тот и в отличии от взгляда, голос эльфа был действительно печален. — Постоим, не постоим… Если б только можно было совсем отменить все эти войны. Но теперь, пожалуй, говорить об этом слишком поздно. Так что лучше уж я помолчу.

Между тем, в чертоге становилось темнее — солнце клонилось к горизонту и желудок Пиппина, отлично ощущавший на себе течение времени, горестно сжимался. Он уже не был так рад, что вообще попал на Совет. Пожалуй хоббит даже понимал, почему садовник, присутствовавший на Совете в Ривенделле, мог отказаться от повторного опыта.

— Так это, — робко произнес он, — Что мы в итоге решаем-то? Вы извините, конечно, Мордор это очень страшно, Саурон ещё страшнее, но эдак мы тут первее умрем от голода. Солнце уже к закату, а от завтрака осталась только память.

— Почтенный Перегрин прав, — подала голос давно молчавшая Эовин. — Мы проговорили весь день, да всё больше об одном и том же. Пора делать выводы да расходиться. Рохан присоединится к союзу. Зеленолесье тоже. Митрандир призовет энтов и…

Она не договорила, потому что в этот миг двери чертога вдруг распахнулись, и взгляды всех членов Совета устремились в проем, из которого появились двое: сероглазый лориэнский страж, тащивший в руках странный черный сверток, и Сэм Гэмджи с крайне встревоженным выражением на лице.

— Владычица, — взволнованно произнес эльф, — прошу прощения, не желали мы вас отвлекать, но вести не терпят отлагательств. Стряслась беда! Возможно, Лориэну угрожает опасность!

— Опасность?! — Аургайл выглядел так, словно это для него было уже слишком. — Какая опасность?!

— Малуфин, спокойно, расскажи что произошло, — спокойный мелодичный голос Владычицы заполнил зал.

— Я… Я сам не до конца понял, Владычица, — несколько растерянно ответил тот, разведя руками. — Только вот сейчас меня Сэм из-под земли достал! А как я туда попал — и сам не ведаю, не помню ничего. Только времени, выходит, прошло немало.

— Как это из-под земли? Как немало времени? — Медновласый эльф подал голос, и голос этот был заполнен страхом и недоумением. — Ведь не далее чем вчера мы говорили с тобой у наших шатров.

— Я не видел вас прежде, — еще более растерянно и тоже испуганно возразил тот. — Я не понимаю что происходит!

Пин слушал, затаив дыхание, и все больше в нем нарастало чувство чего-то ужасного. Он мало что понимал, но видел, что атмосфера в зале сменилась. Каждый из сидящих за столом напрягся, раздались перешептывания, на лицах трех эльфов в зеленом и вовсе отобразилась паника, впрочем вряд ли его собственное лицо выглядело лучше. Лориэну угрожает опасность — вот главное, что он услышал. Опасность! Лориэну! Уже сейчас!

— Это всё вражьи проделки! — воскликнул Сэм. — Вы простите, Владычица, знаю, не должен я был здесь появляться, да только нашел я вашего эльфа на границе Леса под землей, самым что ни на есть закопанным как в могиле почти, да спящим так глубоко, что насилу разбудил! А завернут он был в эту ткань, — садовник ткнул пальцем в сверток, за который цеплялся страж, — и уж её-то я теперь точно ни с чем не перепутаю. Она сделана в Мордоре! Ну же, Малуфин, скажи о том, что помнишь!

— Но если Малуфин был в земле, — перебил Аургайл и в его голосе слышались панические нотки, — с кем мы тогда разговаривали всё это время?!

На несколько секунд в зале воцарилось гробовое молчание. Столпившиеся вокруг чертога эльфы и люди сгрудились теперь у открытого проема, любопытно заглядывая внутрь — тихий шепоток так и летал меж них.  
Трое лихолесцев переглянулись друг с другом с весьма потерянными лицами.

— П-погодите же! — взмахнул руками Аурлим, явно потерявший нить происходящего от всей внезапности. — В какой еще земле, как это не видел? — набросился он с вопросами на Малуфина. — Быть того не может! Что за глупые шутки?

— Уж не настолько я плох в шутках, — твердо отрезал Сэм, — чтобы вот так вот «шутить» изволить, прерывая важные собрания.

— Так стало быть, — сглотнул тот, — мы были обмануты. Уходя на Совет, оставили мы Малуфина в лагере, следить за безопасностью. Сейчас я быстро наведаюсь туда, и…

— Да тише вам, тише! — махнул рукой Таурион. — Право слово, паникеры, что один, что второй! Кто бы нашего дозорного ни подменял — ныне его наверняка уж и след простыл, — покачал головой начальник стражи.

— Верно, — молвила Галадриэль. — Посему не будем действовать поспешно, и первее всего — постараемся успокоиться.

От звонкого ее голоса в воздухе будто бы расстелилась прохлада и умиротворение, и Аурлим, уже было выскочивший из-за стола, опустился на свое место. Сэм, шумно выдохнув, отодвинул пустующий стул и с облегчением на него взобрался. Рядом уселся и Малуфин — теперь темный комок ткани лежал на столешнице, и прикованные к нему взгляды всех сидящих внезапно напомнили Сэму, как на далеком Ривенделльском совете Фродо достал из-за пазухи Кольцо.

— Усыпленный и спрятанный на границе Леса дозорный, значит, — неторопливо произнес Гэндальф, сложив пальцы на столе в замок, и перевел взгляд на эльфа. — Кто это с тобой сделал, Малуфин, вспомнишь ли?

— Бесполезно, — тот расстроенно покачал головой. — Сколько ни заставляю себя вспомнить — все тщетно! Одна муть да темнота в мыслях, да вот и все!

— Ну же! — воскликнул Сэм. — Малуфин, на тебя вся надежда! Ты должен вспомнить, иначе… — он на эмоциях втянул воздух сквозь зубы, — ну хоть про волосы расскажи, неужели и то забыл?

— Все, что помню, — нахмурился дозорный, — сильно бросились мне в глаза его золотистые волосы, так на солнце и лучились. Или… — задумался он, — не лучились вовсе?.. Не помню я, хоть снова закапывайте! Эльф-не эльф, волосы-не волосы! Может, мне это вообще приснилось, пока я спал под землей? — развел он руками. — Или воспоминания давешние всплыли не к месту. Не стоит вам верить мне на слово — слишком все зыбко и неточно.

— Еще как стоит! — утвердил Таурион. — Мы сами сейчас ни в чем толком не уверены, но хоть на это сможем опираться. Что бы оно ни было — сном или явью.

— И если это и правда так, — добавил Сэм, — думается мне — может ли быть здесь замешан сам Враг? Гэндальф, ты ведь был со мной тогда на площади и сам видел, как Он выглядит.

— Кто знает, — покачал головой маг. — Не перечесть слуг Врага самых разных обличий, скорее, Малуфина усыпил кто-то из них, а золотые волосы ему лишь привиделись. Саурон, как и его подчиненные — мастера видений, неудивительно, что ты, — кивнул он на дозорного, — не можешь ничего вспомнить.  
Но главный вопрос — зачем им понадобилось проникать в Лотлориэн, и не связано ли это с минувшим Советом?

— Связано или не связано, теперь его планы нарушены, — спокойно произнес Леголас. — И всё же он может еще не знать об этом. Стоит хотя бы попробовать найти подменыша и если выйдет — схватить и допросить. Вы, друзья, — обратился он к лихолесским эльфам, — расскажите подробнее, что он делал.

— Да вроде и ничего такого, — развел руками Аурлим. — К целительнице меня отвел, как бессонница замучила. Да потом показал нам Карас-Галадон с высоты.

— Рассуждал он странно и о Враге и о происходящем, — мрачно подхватил Таурион, — и кубок у него в руке из ниоткуда появился, только уговорили меня вы двое, что всё в порядке! — он обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону близнецов.

— В доверие втирался, не иначе, — с нотками страха вставил Аургайл. — Может, вызнать что хотел о Совете от нас?

— А коли так, и если он еще не знает, что настоящего Малуфина нашли, то и прав может быть Леголас, и он всё ещё в лагере, — подвёл итог Аурлим.

— Может и так, но одни вы туда точно не пойдете, — со значением произнесла Галадриэль. — Мы не знаем с кем имеем дело и я не собираюсь допускать чтоб кто-либо из нашедших свой приют в Лориэне пострадал. Миргвэйн! — окликнула она одного из стражей у двери, — созови свой отряд! Как можно скорее отправляйтесь к шатрам Зеленолесья и обыщите окрестности. Глорфиндель, друг, ты думаешь о том же?

Златовласый эльф немедля кивнул.  
— Я отправлюсь с ними, — ответил он. — Встреча может оказаться опасной.

— И я пойду, — сказал Леголас, вставая из-за стола. — Это дело касается и меня тоже.

— Тогда и мы всё-таки хотим! — поднялся Аургайл. — Пусть меня и обманул какой-то вражий прихвостень, я ему это с рук спускать не собираюсь!  
— И я! — согласно воскликнул Аурлим, вставая тоже.

— Ну что с вами сделаешь, — развёл руками Гэндальф. — Хорошо, идите, только берегите себя и держитесь Глорфинделя. А ты, Таурион, прошу, останься. Расскажи нам в подробностях, что такого странного говорил притворщик.

— Подождите, — Малуфин поднял руку, робко оглянувшись на спины уходящих, — а можно мне с ними тоже? Вроде как этот негодяй моим именем воспользовался. Негоже будет это дело так оставить.

— А вот ты, дружок, побудь здесь, — маг указал на опустевшие стулья. — С ними ты только путаницу разведешь, подожди уж. Если поймают они неприятеля, может и будет у тебя шанс с ним поговорить. А пока, прошу, Таурион, рассказывай!

Медноволосый эльф пожал плечами в некотором непонимании. Без двоих приятелей рядом ему явно было куда как менее уютно.

— Не знаю и с чего начать, — протянул Таурион. — Ничем не отличался он от других стражей. С нами особо и не говорил прежде чем Аурлим попросил нас к целителю отвести. А там, конечно, разговаривать начал, да только кто б не начал? Стоять на дозоре целыми днями — работа не самая веселая.

— И что говорил он? — спросила Галадриэль.

— Сейчас, припоминаю, — Таурион несколько смутился, но всё же принялся в подробностях пересказывать свой разговор с друзьями и вражеским лазутчиком, и встречу с целительницей, и беседу у костра и на талане на следующий день.  
— Ну, а потом мы пили вино и говорили об истории Арды. Об эльфийских и людских королевствах. О войнах и мирных временах, о странных совпадениях и значении Рока. Он так много знал всего, и из первой эпохи даже. И меня все странным таким чувством пробирало, словно ему лет куда больше чем мне. Может даже как той целительнице или как вам.

Эльф вздохнул и замолк, неопределенно поведя рукой.

— Золотые, говоришь, волосы, Малуфин? — нахмурилась Владычица.  
Тот неопределенно кивнул и она обвела всех и каждого долгим взглядом, отчего у Пина пробежал холодок по коже.

— Все, что могло бы быть нужным сейчас лазутчику, кем бы он ни был — узнать решение Совета, — молвила Галадриэль. — В его власти украсть чужую наружность, так почему он притворился именно стражем лихолесского лагеря, зная, что стражи не входят в число приглашенных? Не проще ли было подменить кого-то из присутствующих?

Пиппин увидел, как заозирались сидящие, косясь друг на друга, и ему самому пришла в голову та же мысль. А что если…  
Если лазутчик смог сделать одну замену, он мог бы сделать и другую, так ведь? И если да, то кто тогда? Арагорн? Мерри? Гимли? Арвен? Эовин? Да кто угодно…

Гэндальф и Галадриэль переглянулись, и в следующий миг маг оказался возле стула Тауриона, наставив посох ему в лицо. Пиппин охнул от неожиданности, но эльф лишь растерянно вжался в спинку стула, несколько побледнев.  
— Ч-что это значит? Что вы делаете?!

Гэндальф тут же отступил на шаг, вздохнув с облегчением:  
— Прости, друг, необходимая проверка. Будь на твоем месте враг, он бы выдал себя.

— В.вы… Вы думаете, что мы…

— Не ты, — успокаивающе поднял ладонь маг. — А вот один из близнецов, как мне теперь припоминается, весь Совет принимал участие в обсуждении. Задал пару интересных вопросов, а также первым принялся разводить панику.

— Беда! — отчаянный крик мигом оборвал все разговоры и шепотки у чертога.  
Запыхавшийся, с растрепанными волосами Аурлим вбежал в зал. Ловя ртом воздух и тыча куда-то в сторону, лихолесец выпалил скороговоркой:

— Мы нашли Аургайла в лесу! Спящим!

Лица всех присутствующих без исключения окрасила тревога. Пин беспомощно оглянулся на Мерри, на Сэма, помрачневшего еще более. То, что Аургайла нашли, значило только одно — все это время рядом с ними находился Ненастоящий Аургайл! Ситуация выходила из-под контроля стремительнее, чем они могли себе вообразить. И это… было просто ужасно!

— Отдышись, успокойся и расскажи обо всем по порядку, — повелел маг, и в голосе его явственно читалось напряжение. — Аурлим, подменыш отправился с вами, что произошло? Кто-нибудь пострадал?

Лихолесец отрицательно мотнул головой, без сил плюхаясь на свободный стул.  
— Сперва мы чуть с ног не сбились в поисках этого шпиона, — проговорил он, делая паузы между словами, давая себе отдышаться. — Обыскали окрестности — ни слуху ни духу! Тогда Аургайл и говорит — идемте, мол, наведаемся чуть далее в лес. Будто бы видел он, как Малуфин раньше гулял в тех местах.  
Мы и пошли за ним, а после Глорфиндель приметил пятно одежды в чаще — там и оказался Аургайл — в овражке, наполовину прикрытым стволом упавшего дерева.

Аурлим глубоко выдохнул, покачав головой. Дыхание его теперь пришло в норму.  
— Лишь только мы его опознали — огляделись, а того Аургайла и след простыл. Указал направление, да и скрылся — никто и не заметил, как и когда.

Пин расстроено вздохнул. Хорошо, что обошлось без опасностей! Похоже, шпион вызнал все, что было необходимо, и теперь посчитал нужным скрыться без лишней шумихи. Но, само собой, досада та еще, упустили подменыша прямо из-под носа!

— И что же Аургайл? Очнулся? — поинтересовался о собрате по несчастью Малуфин.

— С трудом, но нам удалось его растолкать, — быстро кивнул Аурлим. — Опасности нет, он всего лишь заснул, как и ты, — обратился он к дозорному, — и чувствует себя великолепно. Сейчас вернется вместе с Глорфинделем и остальными. Я, как видите, отправился вперед — докладывать о катастрофе, — лихолесец невесело обвел взглядом собравшихся. — И ведь не сказать иначе…

— Скверные вести, — в голосе Галадриэли скользнуло нечто, занявшее место прежней мягкости. — На Совете держали мы речь об обороне Лориэна, но ныне стало все иначе — в силах ли мы защитить Золотой Лес от полчищ Врага, если от единственной вражьей тени мы не сумели уберечь наших замыслов?

Пин с обидой прикусил губу. Да что ж такое! Пять часов, выходит, зря сидели! Казалось, только порешили, накидали мало-мальский план, и… Все вдребезги, хоть заново совещайся!

— Мы допускаем промах за промахом, — медленно произнес Гэндальф, и слова эти словно давались ему с трудом. — Сложно признать — но это так. А раз ныне уже ничего не исправить — давайте хотя бы послушаем Аургайла. Глядишь, выясним чьих именно рук работа.

— Думаю, скоро уж они будут зде… — не договорив, Аурлим обернулся ко входу в чертог.

Аургайл с сильно побледневшим лицом и растрепанными волосами вошел в зал в сопровождении Глорфинделя и, выдвинув один из стульев, сел — казалось, ходить ему было еще тяжело. Плаща при нем не было, а в глазах виднелись остатки сна пополам с потерянностью.

— Ну, вспомнил что-нибудь? — Аурлим облокотился о столешницу, наклонившись к брату. — Как ты вообще?

— Спать хочется, — грустно ответил тот. — Оттого и мысли путаются, но пока мы шли, вроде вспомнилось мне произошедшее, и уж лучше б и оно оказалось сном.  
Этим утром, сильно волнуясь о предстоящем Совете, я бродил в одиночестве вокруг лагеря. Неожиданно ко мне подошел Малуфин. Я поделился с ним своими опасениями и мы разговорились, он так складно и ладно все выводил, что мне становилось легче.  
Так, беседуя, мы незаметно забрели в место, которого я раньше не видел.  
Я шел впереди, Малуфин — за мной. И в какой-то момент я услыхал, что его голос… Изменился. Он назвал меня по имени и я, почуяв неладное, обернулся. Мой страх подтвердился. Вместо Малуфина предо мной стоял незнакомый эльф с очень страшными глазами… Я так и застыл на месте: ни двинуться ни мог, ни закричать. Потом мир поплыл. Последнее что помню — он улыбнулся и сказал передавать его почтение Светлому Совету. И вот — меня разбудили и рассказали о произошедшем. Признаться, страшно мне теперь до дрожи…

— А волосы у эльфа были золотые? — уточнил Сэм.

— Золотые, Сэм, золотые, — закивал Аургайл, и хоббит в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками.

— Думаю, теперь я понимаю, что произошло, — молвила Владычица. — Прежде Он не позволил бы себе столь дерзкой выходки, но теперь знает, что мы остались без защиты, Его же собственная сила возросла неимоверно. Саурон сам пожелал чтоб мы поняли, что нынче именно Он присутствовал среди нас, иначе к чему бы Ему было передавать нам «своё почтение»? Да, он попросту смеётся над нами!

Она замолчала и тихо выдохнула, прикрыв глаза. Впервые за все время Пиппин видел Галадриэль утратившей полное спокойствие. Сам же он был близок к состоянию полнейшей паники, и лишь волевым усилием сдерживал себя от крика.  
Что?.. Нет, что? Враг весь Совет просидел напротив него за этим столом? Враг спокойно ходит по Лориэну и усыпляет эльфов направо и налево? Да как… Да что…

— Это верно. Смеётся, — сказал Глорфиндель. — Ему не столь важно было узнать наши планы, он и сам их все мог предугадать, ведь вариантов действий у нас немного. Он хотел показать нам, насколько тщетны наши попытки. И надо сказать, ему удалось. Но что теперь? Нет, даже с Кольцом он не настолько силён чтоб воевать против всего Лориэна в одиночку, а потому и действовал исподтишка, обманом. Но что сработало один раз, может сработать снова. Выходит, мы больше не можем доверять друг-другу? В Первой Эпохе мы уже сталкивались с этим, и вот, столкнулись снова. Тогда мы отстроили тайные и безопасные города, о коих Первый Враг не знал и не мог посылать своих шпионов. Другие же ввели жесткие меры безопасности, и ни один эльф не мог войти в крепость или выйти из неё, не зная тайных слов, а ошибки карались строжайше. Как будем поступать теперь, когда нет ни тайных городов, ни крепостей?

***  
Оглядываясь назад, Сэм со всей решительностью мог заявить, что день Совета оказался днём полнейшего провала. Лориэн обыскали весь, присутствующим настоятельно рекомендовано было не отходить от своих шатров и ни в коем случае не ходить в одиночку. Стражам были сообщены тайные пароли, но делалось это больше для вида деятельности. Сэм прекрасно понимал, что Майрона это не остановит. Что если тот захочет — явится снова прямиком к Галадриэль, и никто не сможет ему помешать. И раз уж это понимал даже он, то мудрые тем более.  
Так что все эти меры безопасности были в некотором роде лишь проявлением упрямства.

В отличии от остальных, его произошедшее не то что бы слишком испугало. Точнее говоря, оно не открыло ему ничего нового. А вот Мерри с Пиппином явно выглядели подавленными, да и прочие члены Братства — не лучше. Арагорн пропадал где-то на Керин Амрот, Леголас теперь почти постоянно проводил время у шатров Лихолесья, Гимли же вместе с хоббитами, уныло ворочал палкой костёр.

Лихолесцам, кажется, досталось более всего. Сэм с ними с тех пор не разговаривал, но и со стороны было видно, что все трое удручены до невозможности. Хоббит их, впрочем, понимал. Он хорошо помнил свои чувства в тот самый миг в комнате с чаем и камином, когда для них с Фродо раскрылась личность Саурона. Но если в Мордоре это могло быть еще хоть как-то ожидаемо, то здесь это явно стало куда большим потрясением.

Но все же самой плохой новостью оставалась та, что Гэндальф, по всей видимости, считал участие Сэма в этой истории вовсе не случайным. Хоббит и сам понимал: слишком уж «вовремя» они с Малуфином прибежали в чертог Совета. Он так и не сказал магу ничего про черную птицу — случая не представилось. Теперь ему оставалось лишь гадать, действительно ли птаха была посланницей Врага.

Так или иначе, теперь он сам еще более был его «приспешником» в глазах всех остальных. Очень неприятно.  
А еще неприятнее то, что всякая иллюзия безопасности Золотого Леса разрушилась, и Сэм более не мог успокоиться.

День клонился к вечеру, и посреди лагеря разожгли кострище вместе — он да Гимли. Остальных сегодня было совсем не видать. Перебросившись парой будничных фраз с гномом, Сэм покопался в своем мешке, вытянув оттуда кусок сыра и буханку свежего хлеба. Отломив ломоть, он, посвистывая, насадил его на заранее заточенную веточку. Раньше-то хоббит каждое утро кушал поджаренные на огоньке тосты с сыром и зеленью. Это даже вошло ему в привычку — вот только потом пришлось срочно отучаться, а теперь он даже не видел особой разницы — утром ли их лопать, или же вечером. Все одно.

Поудобнее устроившись на бревне у костра, Сэм оглянулся — к лагерю по тропинке приближались двое — Мерри с Пином. Ну что ж, они с Гимли хотя бы будут больше не одни.

— Привет, Сэм, — первым бросил Мерри, усаживаясь напротив и вытягивая ноги к костру. — Чем занят?  
— Привет, Мерри, — кивнул тот. — И тебе, Пин. Да вот, хлеб жарю — мы уж тут без вас с костром справились.

— Это славно, — кивнул Пиппин. — Что-то загулялись мы сегодня… Хоть и далеко не ходили, — он с опаской, взглянул на лес, возвышающийся над их головами. Сейчас верхушки древесных крон так и лучились на солнце, в то время как низины и прогалины уже покрывала вечерняя тень.

— Себе же дороже сейчас далеко бродить, — угрюмо подтвердил Мерри. — Мало ли: после недавнего каждая тень, знаете ли, пугает. Ходи, да лучше оглядывайся по сторонам…

На секунду всем им захотелось обернуться и посмотреть за спины, но глухой лязг вывел хоббитов из оцепенения — это Гимли, усевшись поодаль, занялся приведением остроты своего оружия в порядок.

— Давай-ка, Мерри, об этом не будем, — Сэм перебросил палочку в правую руку, переворачивая поджаренный хлеб на другую сторону, — Я уже и так сыт по горло.

— А вот уж изволь нас сперва выслушать, Сэм, — отрезал Пин. — Мы, на самом деле, вовсе ни пугать тебя пришли, ни шутить тоже. А поговорить хотим. Честно и без обиняков, — прервав серьезную речь, хоббит не сумел удержаться и принял свой обычный вид. — Сегодня Гэндальф нам кое о чем рассказал — про тебя, дуралея, словно бы в Мордоре что-то темное к тебе прилипло. Да такое, что чуть ли не сам Враг в том замешан!

На последних словах Пин совсем перешел на шепот, с великой осторожностью выговаривая каждую букву.

— Ты ведь потому на Совете не показывался, прав я? — Мерри с тихой надеждой взглянул на друга. — Все серьезнее, чем мы думаем? Расскажи же, что происходит, Сэм, хватит играть в молчанку!

Досадливо вздохнув, садовник послал друзьям очень многозначительный взгляд, благо уж это-то магия кольца сделать не запрещала. Затем он выпрямился.  
— У Гэндальфа есть мнение на этот счёт, его и спрашивайте, — общие фразы тоже удавалось произнести. — На Совете я не был потому что не пригласили, разговаривать об этом не буду, сами думайте почему.

Он замолк, и всецело сосредоточился на приготовлении хлеба.  
На деле же в нем кипели досада и обида, и уже даже не столько на проклятущую связь, сколько на друзей, обсуждающих его за спиной, думая, что они самые умные. Как будто он не сказал бы, если б мог!  
Но теперь-то уж дурная репутация к нему точно прилипнет, спасибо Гэндальфу, удружил. Вот зачем было говорить Мерри с Пиппином? Разве чтобы следили они за ним…

Сэм мрачно вздохнул, обнаружив, что хлеб начал подгорать, и сдернул его с палки чуть резче чем собирался. Скрежещущие звуки секиры почему-то начали раздражать.

— Знаете, пойду-ка я погуляю, — буркнул он, вставая, но Пиппин буквально загородил ему дорогу, а Мерри схватил за рукав.

— Вот, значит, как? — разозлился Сэм. — Допрашивать будете? Может, пытать ещё начнёте?

Он выдохнул, взглянув прямо в лица друзей… Хотя прямо сейчас никаких дружеских чувств он не испытывал.

— Мы хотим как лучше! — стоял на своем Пиппин. — Я с самого твоего возвращения вижу, как тебя гложет что-то. Расскажешь — легче станет. Хоть нам, раз уж Гэндальфу не можешь.

— И, ты уж извини, друг, — Мерри наклонил голову. — Но ведешь ты себя и правда подозрительно. Вечно пропадаешь где-то, ни с кем не разговариваешь, к эльфам по ночам подкрадываешься, а теперь еще этот случай на Совете. Как ты нашел этого Малуфина? На окраине-то, да закопанного.

Сэм снял с палки кусок хлеба и откусил — это дало время подумать. Хотя как раз таки думать получалось плохо — хоббит просто кипел от обиды и возмущения. Он даже не понимал почему именно так внезапно и резко разозлился, хотя нет, понимал. Он столько всего вынес и сделал, столько потерял, а его считают каким-то вражьим прихвостнем, вспоминая о нем только для того, чтобы задать новые вопросы о Мордоре! А теперь друзья, вместо того чтоб помочь, обвиняют его чуть ли не в содействии Врагу!

— Что, — мрачно спросил он, нехорошо глядя в глаза Пину, — предателем меня уже считаете? А Фродо тогда, может, тоже? Может ещё скажете, мы нарочно Ему Кольцо отдали?  
Давайте уж, расскажите все что обо мне за эти дни надумали, а то вижу, неймется вам. Только вот я вам скажу: Гэндальф знает побольше вас и всё ещё считает, что я должен быть в Лориэне. Или вы и с ним не согласны?

— Не знаем мы, потому и спрашиваем, — стоял на своем Пиппин.  
— Вот именно, не знаете! — перебил Сэм. — Ничего не знаете, вы оба! Это не вы блуждали в темных землях, каждый день глядя на то, как единственного оставшегося рядом друга пожирает проклятущее Кольцо! Не вы сидели в этом проклятом Барад-Дуре среди назгулов и умалишенных! Не вам пришлось говорить с Ним раз за разом! Вы знаете, каково это, когда Он тебе в глаза смотрит? Дрожь до костей пробирает, а мы были в Его власти! Он мог с нами сделать что угодно всё это время! А теперь Фродо погиб, и знаете, я рад только тому, что ему не приходится теперь выносить то, с чем сталкиваюсь я. А то, глядишь, у вас хватило б ума и к нему с вопросами прилипнуть.

Звуки скрежета о сталь прекратились. Видимо, Сэм говорил так громко, что даже Гимли, оторвавшись от своего занятия, удивленно взглянул в их сторону.

Хоббит доел кусок хлеба и скрестил руки на груди. От воспоминаний стало горько и по-настоящему больно, хоть плачь. За время спокойных дней в Лориэне прошлое отошло назад, скрывшись за золотисто-зеленой пеленой. А теперь — вернулось, всё и сразу, и Сэму приходилось дышать очень глубоко, чтобы прогнать вставший в горле ком.  
Как они не понимают? Он ведь последний желал, чтобы так получилось. И уж конечно он никогда и ни за что не стал бы помогать Саурону добровольно!

— «Прилипнуть», да «ничего не знаете» — вот так о нас теперь рассуждаешь? — вздохнул Пин. — Если считаешь, что никто тебя теперь не понимает, друг, то спешу огорчить. Не хотел говорить, но теперь скажу: уж я-то знаю, как именно Он смотрит, да как жилы вытаскивает одним своим взглядом так, что смерть жизни краше! Спасибо шару этому проклятому из Ортханка, до сих в пор кошмарах снится. Черная темень с глазищами этими, что жуткие огненные вихри, а смех его… Бр-р!

Хоббит шумно выдохнул, одернув рубашку — от одних лишь только воспоминаний о той бесконечно длинной минуте он успел вспотеть и порядком сбить дыхание.

— Ну вы еще на спор рассудите, у кого жутче да страшнее, — пробурчал Мерри, с досадой покосившись на обоих. — Но Пин прав, Сэм! Не ты один скитался по пустошам Мордора да у Врага околачивался — мы тут тоже сложа руки не сидели, знаешь. Вон, Сарумана помогли победить, с орками поякшались, да много чего еще, — махнул он рукой. — Вот только в Мордор должны мы были идти все же вместе, и держаться тоже — вместе. А причину, отчего ты сейчас так отстранился, словно чужие мы тебе — я понять не могу, и верно, не смогу даже. Ничего ведь мы не знаем, — фыркнул он. — Ничего не понимаем.

Сэм молчал. Злость закончилась, и на душе стало тяжело. Он ощутил, как усталость всего пройденного пути, начиная с первого шага за пределы собственного дома, легла всем весом на его плечи. Хоббит хотел бы возразить, но не мог. Не осталось сил спорить. Нет, он вовсе не обесценивает то, что пришлось пережить другим. Он не это имел в виду и не так хотел бы быть понятым! Но его вновь поняли неправильно, истолковав слова по своему.  
Фродо вот всегда понимал его верно. Всегда, кроме самых последних их дней в башне… И все-таки Сэм внезапно ощутил, что желал бы скорее вернуться в те невыносимо скучные недели, когда кроме книг не было иных развлечений, а судьбы их оставались под вопросом. И то это было лучше, чем сейчас.  
Враг как-то сказал ему, что жизнь проигравшего, полная сожалений — хуже смерти. Так не ее ли он сейчас проживает?..

Мерри говорил еще что-то, но Сэм совсем не мог разобрать. В какой-то момент его голова почти пошла кругом.

— Я не знаю, — бесцветно произнес он, и Мерри замолчал. — Не знаю, — пояснил Сэм, кажется, даже сумев изобразить осмысленный вид. — И больше не хочу об этом говорить. А ведь я хотел прогуляться.

Отчего-то друзья, не говоря более ни слова упрека, молча расступились перед ним, но Сэм больше не видел их лиц. Только тропинку, по которой он побрел куда-то, опустив голову.  
В отличии от всех остальных, уходить далеко он не боялся. Знал, что какие бы меры он не соблюдал, это ничего не изменит. Вернее всего Владыка Мордора давно уже покинул Лориэн — всё, что он планировал здесь, он исполнил, значит, теперь займется другими делами.  
Забавно, что в какой-то степени действия Саурона можно было предсказать — Сэм знал, что тот наверняка поведет себя самым разумным из всех возможных способов.

Шатры остались позади вместе с негорящими стеклянными фонарями. Золотые листья шуршали под ногами. Пока он спорил с Пиппином и Мерри, солнце закатилось, и на Лес ложились голубоватые сумерки, в которых опадающие деревья выглядели особенно печально.  
Добредя до одной из излюбленных им полян, хоббит опустился на знакомый корень и поник, глядя под ноги.

Вот те на. Хотел спокойно поесть тостов с сыром, а получил неприятный разговор, да такой, что на душе до сих пор тошно. Сил обижаться у Сэма не было, но настроение у хоббита сделалось самое что ни на есть мрачное — вот как эти холодные голубоватые сумерки.

Сэм вздохнул. Ну что вот ему делать? Гэндальф, Владычица, теперь еще и Мерри с Пиппином. Все его сторонятся, все боятся чего-то неведомого.  
Нет, им даже есть чего бояться, только вот…  
В последнее время хоббит начал задумываться — ну, а если б того случая не произошло и он не совершил ошибку с младшим кольцом, а просто честно рассказал все как было… Не кончилось бы ли это всё тем же?  
«В первой эпохе вернувшихся из Темной Крепости ждало изгнание».

— Сиди и молчи.

Сэм вздрогнул всем телом, но не проронил ни звука и не сумел вскочить на ноги. Знакомый высокий силуэт бесшумно явился из-за деревьев и присел на соседний корень. Слишком знакомый…  
И снова он ощутил, что у него уже нет сил ни на что больше. Ни на удивление, ни на страх, ни на отчаяние. Ни на что. Слишком устал.

— Можешь говорить, но тихо, — сказал Майрон. — Понимаю, ты меня видеть не рад. Но у меня есть к тебе дело. Несколько дней назад ты меня довольно сильно удивил.

Хоббит с тоской глянул в сторону майа. Ну нет же, нет. Почему всё идёт настолько наперекосяк? Словно в дурном сне, где всё становится хуже и хуже с каждой новой секундой.

— Убийца, — грустно констатировал Сэм.

— Да, — согласно кивнул собеседник. — Мне нужно знать как ты нашел Малуфина. Я навел достаточно чар чтоб это не могло произойти случайно. Еще больше меня интересует способ, которым ты сумел его разбудить, ведь заклятье было рассчитано на определенное время и к тому моменту оно еще не вышло.

— Если я не скажу, заставите?

— Да.

— Проклятье.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул. Вот и выбирай без выбора. Ну, а толку тогда сопротивляться?

— Меня привела к нему птица, — никаким голосом выдавил он, потому что говорить было противно. — Прилетела на поляну где я сидел пока все совещались и позвала за собой. А проснулся он сам, когда я его потряс.

«Этого будет достаточно? Прошу, просто оставьте меня в покое, все. Неужели так сложно?»

— Как она выглядела?

— Небольшая, черная. Я думал, может она ваша. Ну, из ваших… Слуг. Но она оставила мне выбор не идти за ней. А вы бы не отступились, если бы я был вам нужен.

— Это точно. Ты её только один раз видел?

— Это был второй раз. Первый — в один из тех дней, как только я тут оказался. Прилетала она вроде как… поговорить.

— Поговорить.

— Ну, она чирикала, и мне казалось, что она понимает мои слова. И глаза у неё были умные, не как у обычных птиц.

— Что-то еще что я должен знать? Вспомни, если что-то есть.

И Сэм вспомнил. Снова против своей воли. Ужасное чувство.

— Перо. Она оставила перо.

— Где оно?

— У меня в кармане.

— Покажи.

Рука сама собой вынула содержимое и протянула майа, подошедшему и наклонившемуся ближе. Тот взял перо и поднес к лицу, внимательно рассматривая: Кольцо на его пальце ярко блеснуло в звездном свете.

— Любопытно. Я бы даже сказал, невероятно. Спасибо, Сэм. Думаю, теперь я оставлю тебя в покое, как ты того желаешь. Само собой, об этом разговоре никому не рассказывай и не намекай. Всё, можешь ходить и разговаривать как хочешь.

Едва ощутив свободу, Хоббит поднялся на ноги. И стоял, не шевелясь, глядя в спину уходящему Врагу. Хотелось бы на него кинуться, но сил не было вовсе, даже на злость. Да и знал он, что это всё равно без толку…  
Сплюнув на землю, Сэм развернулся и побрел прочь, в сторону, противоположную той, куда ушел Саурон. Возвращаться в лагерь точно не хотелось, но и сидеть там, где над его моральными принципами только что надругались, он не желал тем более.

Хоббит долго еще бесцельно бродил по лесу. Возможно, он хотел в нём заблудиться. Потеряться так хорошенько, и сидеть где-нибудь под увядающим деревом, пока не уснёшь.

Он вернулся в лагерь лишь потому, что знал — иначе его начнут искать. А доставлять лишних проблем и вызывать новые подозрения ему совсем не хотелось. Мерри и Пин уже спали, только Гимли стоял на часах, охраняя лагерь. Сэм заполз внутрь шатра, лег на своё место и еще очень долго лежал, глядя в темноту.  
Да, теперь он знал.  
Отчаяние — это не чувство.  
Отчаяние — это состояние.

***

В последние дни в Барад-Дуре Фродо исчезал где-то ранним утром, а появлялся лишь поздним вечером. Сэм теперь всецело взял с него пример и старался вообще лишний раз не торчать в лагере.  
Теперь лесные прогулки омрачались постоянным ожиданием того, что вот сейчас из-за дерева опять выйдет Саурон, и… И что дальше? Что еще он может заставить его сделать? Рассказать всё, что знает? Обмануть друзей? Убить кого-нибудь?

Сэм похолодел, представляя как его рука всаживает кинжал в спину кому-нибудь против его воли — так же, как доставала перо из кармана. Он окончательно понял, что больше не в силах смотреть в глаза Владычице и Гэндальфу. Ведь теперь по всему выходило, что он и есть вражеский шпион, и никак иначе. А учитывая, что сказать он им ничего не может — ложь будет расти снежным комом, пока наконец не рухнет вниз с ужасным грохотом, и тогда — все пропадёт

Но что ему делать?

Ответ напрашивался сам собой, и был он столь невесел, что хоббит упорно не хотел его признавать.  
«Вернувшихся из темной крепости ждало изгнание».  
Пожалуй, у него остался только один вариант.

Он может стать безопасен для окружающих и бесполезен для Майрона, покинув Лориэн. Да, изгонять его никто не собирается, но не зря же ему про это так подробно рассказали? Может Гэндальф и надеялся на его… Ха-ха. Сознательность? Что он, хоббит, сам избавит их от себя, не заставляя марать свои светлые руки?

Да, он может уйти. Нет, правда, уйти подальше от всего этого. Можно даже обратно в Шир — домой. Хоббит он теперь опытный, закаленный, доберется как-нибудь сам известными тропами, станет снова садовником и попытается прожить ту жизнь, которая была бы у него, если б не Проклятое Кольцо. Хотя точно такой она, конечно, не будет, ведь Фродо погиб, а Мерри и Пина он вряд ли увидит снова. Ведь они в Мордоре не были, младшие Кольца не надевали, могут и остаться. Вреда от них не будет, в отличии от него.

Порешив таким образом и собрав волю в кулак, Сэм потихоньку начал готовиться к своему походу. Он понимал, что просвещать остальных о своем решении, пожалуй, не стоит. Его точно начнут отговаривать, хотя бы для приличия, а то и глядишь — вовсе не пустят.

На сборы ушло несколько дней. Пришлось проявить немалую долю смекалки чтоб со всем разобраться: подготовить запасы еды и фляги, стащить из запасов огниво и одеяло, раздобыть несколько лекарственных снадобий у лекарей. А еще — разговорив рохирирримских детей, наметить карту, чтобы обогнуть горы с востока, пройдя мимо долины Изена — Сэм понимал, что в одиночку через Карадрас и, тем более, Морию не переберется.  
Хорошо хоть оружие у него было при себе свое (фиал Фродо — спрятанный тщательнее всего, да кинжал Бильбо).

Наконец всё было сделано. Настало время идти, и хотя все последние дни Сэм старательно готовил все что нужно для путешествия, теперь им овладела нерешительность. Трудно было оставить тех, с кем он столько времени делил невзгоды, и хотя теперь дружба будто сошла на нет, уходить совсем не попрощавшись показалось ему неправильным.  
Что ж, писать он умел, спасибо старому Бильбо, ушедшему теперь вместе с Элрондом в гавани. А раздобыть карандаш и клочок бумаги было даже проще чем огниво.

«Дорогие Мерри, Пин, Гэндальф, Арагорн и Леголас и Гимли.  
Я ухожу из Лориэна. Пожалуйста, не пытайтесь меня искать или мешать мне. Мне жаль что всё так вышло, но сейчас это лучшее, что я могу сделать для всех нас, думаю, вы сами понимаете почему.  
Надеюсь также, вы понимаете, что я никогда и ни за что не стал бы служить Врагу по доброй воле. Прощайте и не поминайте лихом.  
Сэм».

В сотый раз пробежавшись взглядом по буквам и убедившись, что сказать ему больше нечего, Сэм привычно свернул бумагу и положил на свою подушку сверху.

— Вот и все, — тихо произнес он одними губами, чтобы не разбудить спящих рядом Пина и Мерри, — сегодня я ухожу.

Он попытался даже улыбнуться, убедить себя, что его решение единственно правильное, но тяжесть на сердце не стала легче. Время, в любом случае, терять не стоило.

Подтянув к себе котомку с вещами, Сэм, затаив дыхание, подполз к выходу из шатра — краешек ткани был приоткрыт, и пламя дозорного костра отбрасывало пляшущие блики на одеяла. Приникнув к щели, хоббит внимательно осмотрелся — все давным-давно спали мертвым сном, и только Арагорн, дежуривший сегодня у лагеря, сидел около костра. И, надо сказать, не один! Сэм сразу узнал этот силуэт — Арвен, дочь Элронда. Хоббит слышал, что та отправилась за Море вместе со своим отцом, но по пути повернула назад и объявилась в Лориэне прямо в день Совета.

Следопыт и эльфийская дева негромко переговаривались меж собой, но в тихой ночи Сэм без труда мог различить их голоса.

—…Не жалеешь об этом? — произнес Арагорн, носком сапога поправляя крайние бревна костра.

— Ничуть, — качнула головой Арвен.

— Я был рад, услыхав, что Владыка Элронд отбывает за Море. Но теперь меня гложет тревога, и первее всего — за тебя, — человек повернул голову к собеседнице. — Стражи лагеря в самом сердце Золотого Леса — раньше это казалось мне невозможным… Погляди, в сколь шатком положении мы теперь! Ты не должна была возвращаться, Арвен, не ради этого.

Послышался явственный вздох, затем эльфийская дева, кажется, улыбнулась  
— Послушай, — терпеливо произнесла она. — То был мой выбор, и решение я приняла без колебаний. И с последствиями я готова встретиться лицом к лицу. Или не ради нашей клятвы на Керин-Амрот нахожусь я сейчас здесь, перед тобой?..

Сэм сел, напряженно прикусив губу. Ну и что ему теперь делать? Как уходить?  
Арагорн следопыт — почует, да услышит и увидит — не его самого, так его тень. Арвен может и не столь искусна, но однако дева из эльфийского народа. Ему стоит быть вдвойне осторожным теперь…  
Хоббит вновь приник к щели, отодвинув ткань рукой подальше.

Его шатер крайний, до леса добежать и скрыться — пара секунд, не более. Но ведь перед этим ему нужно миновать освещенную часть поляны — а уж тут его увидят обязательно. И если увидят — начнется допрос, мол, куда идешь в ночь, да с котомкой?  
Нет уж, лучше не попадаться совсем никому на глаза!  
Но как ему это сделать? И отвлечь то от себя внимание нечем, да и как он себе это представляет?..  
Скосив глаза, Сэм вдруг увидел черную птицу.

Та спокойно сидела на нижней ветке куста, занимаясь чисткой перышек. Заметив взгляд хоббита, она встрепенулась, покосившись на него одним глазом.  
Садовнику вдруг стало ужасно завидно. Он тоже желал бы сейчас стать таким же маленьким и неприметным. Но все, что у него сейчас было под рукой, это эльфийский плащ. Хорошая вещь, чтоб спрятаться от врагов, но не от друзей.

«Эй», — мысленно позвал он птицу, не надеясь, впрочем, что это сработает.  
Птица приподняла голову, дернула клювом и Сэм опешил. Неужели? Она его услышала? Хорошо, тогда…

«Ты ведь не шпионка Врага, и помогла мне тогда найти эльфа, так? Может, поможешь еще раз? Ну пожалуйста! Я хочу уйти отсюда, пока все не проснулись! Можешь их отвлечь?»

Птица медленно расправила крылья и взмыла вверх, растворившись где-то в темноте. Во те на… Сэм сдержал досадливый вздох, но в миг, когда он уже собрался лечь спать и попробовать уйти в другой день, в лесу послышался треск веток и шуршание листьев. И не где-нибудь, а прямиком за спиной Арагорна!  
Следопыт вскочил на ноги, дева поднялась следом, и Сэм понял: вот он, его шанс.  
Ни секунды более не медля, он выскользнул из шатра, и рванулся к краю поляны, спрятавшись за стволом ближайшего мэллорна. Только оказавшись в безопасности, хоббит позволил себе осторожно выглянуть.

Оба «дозорных» всё так же стояли, вглядываясь в темень. Решив не ждать, пока те опомнятся, Сэм побрел вдоль тропки. Не по ней самой, а чуть с краю — мало ли кому из Лориэнских эльфов вздумается бродить по лесу ночью, так он хоть спрятаться успеет.  
Теперь ему нужно было добраться до восточной границы, не привлекая внимания и пересечь Келебрант. И то и другое представлялось задачами сложными, но вариантов кроме как «разбираться на ходу» у Сэма не было.  
«В конце концов», — подумал он, — «Не везде ж река такая широкая. Поднимусь если что выше по течению, а там, глядишь, и отыщется место поуже».

Тут в лицо ему бросился сгусток черноты, и хоббит отшатнулся, пораженно увидев на собственном плече черную птицу.

— А? Ты что… со мной пойдешь?

Та тихо свистнула.

«Да», — понял Сэм.

— Ну… ладно.

В конце концов, всё лучше, чем совсем одному. А птица, хоть и казалась странной, по крайней мере помогала ему.  
В отличие от остальных.


	8. Птица

Выглянувшее из-за облаков солнце в очередной раз резануло Сэму по глазам сквозь ветви, и тот, поморщившись, пониже натянул капюшон эльфийского плаща.  
Дневной привал окончен, он подкрепился, теперь можно идти до самых сумерек, а уж там — расположиться где-нибудь в укромном месте на ночевку.  
Подхватив с земли котомку, Сэм перекинул ее через плечо и сверился сперва с солнцем, а затем с клочком бумаги — картой, на которой он отмечал свой путь.

— Где-то во-от здесь, — хоббит ткнул карандашом в один из участков линии, огибающей на бумаге Мглистые горы с юга и тянущейся далее к северно-южному тракту. Здесь он отмечал каждую свою стоянку — несколько точек уже красовались позади, а сегодняшняя была — вторая за третий день с его побега из Лориэна.  
Подписав примерное время и день, Сэм сунул листок в карман, и, опираясь на добытую им утром удобную палку, зашагал вперед. Черная птица, широко распахнув крылья, рассекла воздух над его головой, и уселась на ветку дальнего дерева — ждать. Сэм успел уже порядком привыкнуть к пернатой спутнице — тем более, что толку от нее было немало.

В ночь побега, когда хоббит оказался у серебристых вод Келебранта, именно птица подсказала, в каком месте стоит пересечь реку. Они долго брели вверх по течению, укрываясь от стражей — и птица помогала ему, отвлекая их. Так и вышло, что Сэм пересек Келебрант в одном из самых узких мест — почти на границе Лориэна. И, никем не замеченный, был таков.  
На первых порах с непривычки он пару раз сбивался с пути — тогда она же подсказывала ему верную дорогу, свистом приглашая за собой. Сэм отметил, что для пташки это совсем недурно — она оказалась куда умнее, чем хоббит мог себе предположить. Впрочем, он порешил, что пока она помогает ему, опасаться ее не стоит.

В дороге делать было решительно нечего, поэтому Сэм вслух рассуждал обо всем, что занимало его в эту секунду — птица, казалось, внимательно слушала хоббита. А Сэм… честно сказать, даже сейчас он продолжал сомневаться в правильности своего решения. Вернуться может, пока не поздно? Но потом понимал — поздно. Его хватились, разыскали записку… Интересно, что сказал насчет этого Гэндальф? Переживают ли за него Мерри с Пином? Что думают о нем теперь?  
Сэм все бы отдал, чтобы хоть одним глазком взглянуть на происходящее в Золотом лесу. Но, по-видимому, с его уходом смирились — признаков погони не последовало ни на первый, ни на второй день. И это принесло хоббиту некоторое облегчение — неужели хоть где-то ему позволили поступить по-своему?

Тем временем, минуло около четырех часов с момента его дневной стоянки, и солнце начало быстро клониться к земле, отбрасывая последние яркие полосы на мох и деревья.  
Сэм прибавил шагу. Совсем скоро начнет смеркаться, а там уж и ночлег подыскивать стоит.

С великой осторожностью переправившись через неглубокий ручей, попавшийся у него на пути, хоббит обсушил ноги о траву и слегка вздрогнул от подступающей ночной прохлады.  
Птица коротко свистнула.

— Ты чего это? — обернулся Сэм к одному из деревьев. — Весь день сегодня молчала.

Та ничего ему не ответила, лишь бесшумно вспорхнула с ветки.

Тени постепенно поглощали лес, а Сэм все брел и брел, плотнее кутаясь в плащ — чаща стала густеть, хоббит то и дело перебирался через выпирающие корни или поваленные деревья, ненароком посадил занозу в палец, рассердился и посетовал на самого себя.

— Ни одной полянки или, на худой конец, прогалины! — проворчал он. — Скоро вот совсем стемнеет, и где мне тогда спать? Эй, птица, ты где запропастилась?

В эту секунду сбоку послышался треск.  
Сэм отвел взгляд влево и очень медленно, словно время вокруг растянулось, увидел, как косматый силуэт волка толкается лапами от земли… Взмывает в воздух… Нависает над ним….  
Янтарные глаза хищника жадно сверкнули, и хоббита обдало отвратительным запахом, вырвавшимся из его пасти.  
А затем время вновь набрало обороты, и силуэт птицы молнией мелькнул перед его глазами. Рассыпались чёрные перья, а туша волка пропала из поля зрения Сэма.

Ошарашенно скосив глаза еще чуть левее, хоббит увидел такую картину: на фоне серого неба, сливаясь с темными силуэтами деревьев, высокий человек в темном балахоне одной рукой сжимал горло огромного волка. Секунда — и тот уже не рычит и даже не шевелится… Ещё одна серая тень кинулась на человека из чащи, но ее клыки лязгнули впустую — человек с размаху швырнул в нее поверженную тушу. Животное отбросило в сторону, жалобно скуля, оно обратилось в бегство, и многие горящие вокруг них во тьме глаза погасли.

Сэм по-прежнему стоял, как вкопанный. Лицо его не выразило никаких эмоций лишь потому, что их резко стало превыше нормы, а в голове звенела пустота.

Только что на его глазах Птица превратилась в иное существо.  
Что.

— Хм? — человек смахнул с лица короткие темные пряди и взглянул на подол собственной туники с серебряным перьевым узором. — Красиво.

Голос его был явно хрипловат и, несмотря на значение слова, прозвучало это абсолютно пресно, без какого-либо чувства, словно бы он сто раз на дню менял туники одну краше другой, и это уже не вызывало в нем восхищения.

А потом он обратил взгляд на Сэма. И Сэм — молча — на него.

Что?  
Он всё ещё не мог связать в голове не единой мысли, не то что облечь их в слова. Его уже даже не волновало то, что только что его чуть не сожрали волки.  
Мало того что Птица обратилась чем-то человекоподобным, так это самое человеко-эльфоподобное было ростом с Майрона, если не выше. А когда хоббит взглянул в яркие светло-синие глаза «Птицы», то ему стало совсем не по себе.

«Айну. Однозначно».

Это не сулило ничего хорошего. То есть вот вообще ничего. Сэм бы даже выругался, но это, пожалуй, было слишком невежливо.  
Выходит, он попытался сбежать от всевозможных серьезных дел только для того чтобы через три дня встретиться с ещё одним майа, про которого он и вовсе ничегошеньки не знает?  
Сэм помотал головой. Нет же. Не может быть. Может ему мерещится? Может он просто уснул и ему снится сон? Пожалуйста, он просто хочет пожить спокойно…

Но если нет, что ему сейчас вообще сказать? Они как бы знакомы, да и выходит, этот майа слыхал всю ту чушь, которую он, Сэм, нёс все последние дни. С другой стороны, теперь он получит в ответ что-то более осмысленное, чем «фьють-фьють» и тычки клювом.  
Да и до сих пор этот… Ему помогал. Только что вот жизнь спас. Наверное, можно не пытаться сбежать в лес, а вместо этого поговорить и выяснить, что он от него хочет.  
Не просто же так он взялся о Сэме заботиться?

— Ммм, — сказал хоббит, проверяя как звучит его голос после всех потрясений. — Здравствуйте, что ли.

— Здравствуй, — несколько скрипуче ответил айну и коснулся горла, точно, как и хоббит, пробуя свой голосовой аппарат. — Какое облегчение. Говорить с тобой на всеобщем на порядок проще, — оценивающе добавил он, приподняв бровь.

— Да уж, — фыркнул хоббит, — по-птичьи понимать пока не научился. Так вы ведь один из из тех, — быстро произнес он, — из айнур, я прав? Да еще из темных небось, которые в Первой эпохе Морготу в его северных твердынях служили?  
— Из них самых, — кивнула не-птица, и на душе у Сэма совсем погрустнело. — Зови меня Айвэ.

— И что вам, уважаемый Айвэ, от меня требуется? — угрюмо пробормотал хоббит, одернув ремешок котомки. — Ведь вы мне все это время явно не по доброте душевной помогали. А вот теперь даже жизнь спасли — стало быть, сильно я вам нужен.

Сэм досадливо ощутил, что ежели сейчас им соберутся воспользоваться — он скорее попросит убить себя, нежели ввязаться в очередную авантюру. Нет уж, с него довольно!

— Верно. Моя помощь не бесплатна, — развел руками Айвэ. — Но, думается мне, мы могли бы помочь друг другу взаимно. К слову, твои опасения навредить друзьям в Лориэне оправданы — кольценосец, хоть и без кольца — штука опасная.

— Постой, — громче произнес Сэм, — так ты знаешь?

— Нетрудно догадаться, — кивнул Айвэ. — Кольцо ты надел добровольно — понятия не имею, как ему удалось тебя обхитрить, да только теперь ты этому не рад. А я, знаешь ли, мог бы это дело исправить.

Хоббит потер лоб, усиленно пытаясь сообразить, что ему дают такие новости. С одной стороны отлично: нашелся кто-то, кто в курсе его проблемы и даже может помочь. С другой стороны, а какой именно будет эта помощь и чего он попросит взамен? Стоит ли оно того вообще или лучше все же попытаться дойти до Шира и осесть там подальше от всяких айнур и связанных с ними приключений?  
Тем более, что майа тёмный. Служил Морготу и даже не скрывает этого. Мало ли каким он окажется? А вдруг ещё Саурона похуже?  
Ох, попал он, что называется, из огня в полымя.

Верхушки леса зашелестели на ветру. Сэм задумчиво закусил губу.  
Ладно, узнав подробности, он точно ничего не потеряет. А отказаться всегда успеет, если что не понравится. Благо, с «Айвэ» у него пока никаких сделок или связей вроде нет.

— Допустим, — вздохнул хоббит. — Как вы собираетесь это исправить? И что хотите получить от меня?

Айвэ, нисколько не пожалев прекрасную тунику, опустился один из выпирающих древесных корней, и Сэм решил сесть тоже — в самом деле, никто не ведет разговоры, стоя столбом.  
На всякий случай хоббит сел подальше от майа — опасения еще никогда не вредили, тем более, при общении с незнакомцами. Теперь Айвэ, по крайней мере, не возвышался над ним во весь свой двухметровый рост.

— Грубо говоря, — пояснил тот, — мне отлично известны многие приемы его колдовства. Потребуется время, чтобы разобраться, как это устроено, а затем я сделаю так, что ваша связь оборвется — раз и навсегда.

Сэм подозрительно смерил взглядом существо в темном балахоне. Звучало, конечно, интересно, но с чего б ему верить, что Айвэ в самом деле известны тайные знания Саурона? Да и откуда бы?

— Придется тебе поверить мне на слово, — наклонил голову айну, и белесые глаза его блеснули в свете звезд. — Младшие кольца не настолько просты, чтобы от их влияния можно было избавиться щелчком пальцев, не сходя с места.

Хм. Сэм отвлеченно ковырнул слой мягкого мха под ногами. Ладно, пусть так. Он ведь действительно никак не может этого сейчас узнать или проверить — да и даже если айну начнет рассказывать — вряд ли он что-то в этом поймет.

— Тебя, Сэм, — произнес Айвэ, и хоббит тотчас навострил уши, — я желал бы видеть в качестве моего напарника. Ровно как и ты, я не в восторге от амбиций Саурона, но в отличии от собравшихся в Лориэне, я знаю, как следует играть, чтобы урвать победу.

Сэм поспешно набрал воздуху в грудь.  
— Нет-нет-нет! — торопливо пробормотал он, вскакивая на ноги. — Только не опять лезть на рожон! Одного раза мне выступить против Него уже хватило по самое горло. Как нибудь со связью проживу, пожалуй… — наклонившись, хоббит подхватил свою палку с земли и развернулся. — До свидания и всего хоро…

— То есть, — за его спиной послышался явственный вздох, — ты хочешь, чтобы твои друзья повторили судьбу Фродо?

Сэм застыл.

— Вы своими глазами видели, на что Он способен, — добавил Айвэ. — Долгое время находились в полной Его власти. Ощущали на себе Его взгляд. Столкнулись с Его подчиненными. Ужасно, но еще ужаснее для тебя, если это выпадает пережить остальным. Лориэн беззащитен, и вскоре Мордор будет на его пороге. Как Саурон возьмется хозяйничать здесь, что решится выкинуть на этот раз — неизвестно даже мне. До Шира, может, он в ближайшее время и не доберется, но Лориэн… Жаль, — печально произнес айну, — люди Рохана столь милы и беззаботны, а отвага Хранительницы Золотого леса достойна уважения. Твой друг, Пин, как считаешь, переживет ли он третью встречу с Врагом в здравом рассудке?

Сэм так застыл на месте, глубоко дыша и раздраженно скривив губы. Айвэ прекрасно знал, на что давить. Он буквально произносил вслух его же мысли, только вот при этом хоббит отчетливо ощущал, что ни капли искренности в его сочувствии к Лориэну нет, а значит, всё это говорится только для одного.

Любопытно, но похоже он нужен «птице» просто позарез. Да еще и напарником. Хоббит? Для майа? Ну-ну.

Сэм скептически скривился.

— А вот знаете что, Айвэ, — он решительно поднял голову выше. — Майрон-то конечно многое может выкинуть, не спорю. Да только передо мной сейчас находится другой темный айну, и я понятия не имею что выкинет он. Вы не в восторге от амбиций Мордора. Интересно, почему? Не думаю, что окажусь неправ, сказав, что вы просто хотите занять его место.

Хоббит прищурился. Он хотел бы посмотреть майа в лицо, но почему-то вместо этого смотрел в землю.

— Что ждать от Саурона — я примерно представляю. Он жесток, но разумен. С ним даже можно договориться. А вот каковы вы, я понятия не имею, в то время как угрозой вы можете оказаться не меньшей.  
И потом, — со вздохом добавил Сэм, — мне кажется, со всеми своими важными планами вы прекрасно справитесь без меня. Я — простой садовник из Шира и я ненавижу приключения. Сомневаюсь, что я чем-то могу помочь вам в качестве напарника.

Он всё ещё ощущал раздражение. Нет же, эти айнур просто невыносимы! Что один, что второй, что третий! Ладно Гэндальф, тот хоть ведет себя по-человечески, да в голову не лезет, а и всё одно не прочь тобой воспользоваться для своих больших целей. Надоело! Просто оставьте его в покое!

— Ну, прямо сейчас ты, дорогой, вряд ли чем-то можешь мне помочь, — протянул Айвэ. — Как и себе, впрочем. А вот если постараться, из тебя вышел бы неплохой маг, который сумел бы решать свои проблемы вместо того, чтобы уносить от них ноги.

Хоббита вновь кольнуло раздражение, но на этот раз оттого, что майа, в сущности, был прав. Вот только при чем тут ещё магия? Какой из него, хоббита, вообще может получиться маг?

— С магом вы что-то переборщили, — поморщился Сэм, — но даже будь я им хоть тысячу раз, — он стремительно развернулся на пятках, — против Саурона я — что комар — захочет — прихлопнет, захочет — в живых оставит!

Какой во всем этом смысл? Он уже успел порядком убедиться в могуществе создателя Единого — против него сейчас противников в Средиземье нет. А если уж объявился этот майа по имени Айвэ — так не суть ли одно и то же? Вон, пусть лучше сами с собой грызутся, может, перегрызут друг другу глотки, да и дело будет с концом.

— Одного — так и прихлопнет, — задумчиво произнес майа, — а вместе со мной — еще попыхтеть придется.

— О себе — скажу, как есть, — произнес Айвэ, склонив голову набок, как это всегда делала птица. — С Мордором и его хозяином у меня свои счеты, и главное, чего я хочу — увидеть Саурона в Амане перед судом. В прошлом я творил скверные вещи, но если сейчас мне удастся поставить на место Мордор — короли Амана станут ко мне чуть более благосклонны. Занять Его место, — добавил он, — не спорю, чрезвычайно привлекательно. А еще — не каждому по силам.

С этими словами айну поднялся на ноги, и серебряный узор его туники отразил сияющие лики звезд.  
— Подумай головой, пока продираешься через лес, упрямый хоббит, — весело произнес он, — ведь мое предложение остается в силе.

Сэм моргнул, а в следующую секунду на поляне уже вовсе никого не стояло — только черный птичий силуэт прорезал крыльями темно-синее небо меж деревьев.

Хоббит еще пару секунд стоял на поляне в молчании. Потом громко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и, в сердцах выругавшись, швырнул котомку на траву.  
В конце концов, теперь ему уже ничего более не оставалось, как расположиться на ночлег, где придется.

***

Без птицы дела пошли сквернее прежнего. Сэм умудрился заблудиться, благо не сильно, и вскоре вернулся на нужную дорогу. Иных бед он, к счастью, пока не встретил. Волчья стая оказалась залетной, а иных хищников здесь, похоже, тоже не водилось. Однако было кое-что ещё, в чём хоббит не признавался даже сам себе.  
Остаться совсем одному было непривычно для него. Даже в Мордоре рядом всегда был Фродо, а теперь… Случись с ним что — никто никогда и тела его не разыщет в этой глуши.

Больше всего портило настроение то, что птица, которая ему нравилась и помогала, оказалась всего лишь очередным желающим использовать его в своих целях. Впрочем, теперь Сэм понимал ещё яснее, что больше не способен доверять никому.

«Предложение остается в силе» значило, что Айвэ не оставит его в покое в ближайшее время. Скорее всего, он даже следит за ним.  
Ну и пусть! До самого Шира следить придется.

Все же некоторое любопытство произошедшее вызывало. В то, что этот Айвэ и впрямь хочет получить благосклонность каких-то там аманских королей, Сэм не верил. Не похож был майа на того, кто раскаялся бы в «скверных вещах». Выходило, верны последние слова.  
Что ж, хоббит ощущал определенное злорадство в адрес Владыки Мордора. По крайней мере, в какой-то степени Айвэ ему жизнь подпортит. Едва ли в той же, в которой Мордор испортил жизнь самому Сэму, всё же у «птицы», кажется, пока нет ничего и никого. А у Майрона, вот, есть земли, армии и Кольцо. Неравное выходит противостояние.

Сэм криво усмехнулся. Майа утверждал что-то вроде «да, ты мне ничем сейчас не поможешь, но я тебя научу, хотя и тогда без меня ты с Мордором ничего не сделаешь, но я тебе помогу», не отвечая на главный вопрос — зачем ему хоббит, который ничего-то без него не сможет? Но похоже, не один лишь Сэм здесь нынче был бесполезен.  
Нет, хватит об этом думать! Он просто никогда в жизни больше не хочет иметь дела ни с одним айну в этом мире. С него хватит.

Вскоре лес остался позади, потом два дня Сэм шел по равнине весьма унылого вида, где по правую руку от него виднелись горы, а по левую, вдали, река. Если карта ему не врала, вскоре он должен был добрести до опушки Фангорна, после чего хоббит планировал повернуть левее и обогнуть лес с востока. Проблемой здесь вновь становились речки, протекающие на границе с Роханом, а затем — необходимость не попасться на глаза рохирримам. Но и то и другое показалось Сэму более безопасным путём, нежели дорога напрямую через лес, в особенности после всего, что ему довелось о нём услышать. Тем более, всадники Рохана нынче заняты другими делами, ведь так?

Продолжая следовать границей Фангорна, он должен был вновь выйти к горам и, пройдя немного вперед, достичь врат Рохана и Северо-Южного тракта, о котором некогда упоминал ещё Арагорн. А тракт этот — должен был привести его домой…

Сэм вздохнул, как и всякий раз, когда его мысли заходили о Шире. Он старался убедить себя, что когда он вернется, все будет хорошо, но втайне понимал — не будет. Ничего уже никогда не будет хорошо. Тем более, что теперь ему грозила новая опасность: этот Айвэ не походил на того, кто откажется от желаемого так просто.

Легкий перестук копыт донесся до слуха хоббита, и Сэм поспешно обернулся — никак из рохиррим кто? Нагнали, да сейчас и осведомятся, кто он такой, да с чего здесь шляется!  
Благородный белый конь стремительно мчал по равнине, неся на себе седока в белоснежных одеждах, и белая же борода его ниспадала на складки мантии.

Гэндальф!

Хоббит застыл на месте, ощутив, как внутри что-то сжалось. Неужели они всё-таки решили догнать его? Сэм затравленно заозирался — лес близко, да толку уносить ноги от Тенегрива? Они ведь уже — рукой подать, сейчас настигнут…

— Сэмуайз Гэмджи, а ну постой-ка! — зычно окликнул его маг, на скаку легко спрыгивая на землю.

Сэм мелкими шагами попятился назад, отходя в сторону от белоснежного коня, и исподлобья, мрачно воззрился на мага.

— Что же ты, друг мой, — вздохнул Гэндальф, опускаясь на одно колено, вровень с глазами Сэма, — глядишь на меня, как на врага? Не бойся, гневаться я на тебя не стану, да и не за что.

— Я не вернусь, — Сэм судорожно вцепился пальцами в ремень своей котомки. — Я же сказал… — с болью произнес он. — Вам без меня спокойнее.

— Сэм, — настоял маг, — возьми себя в руки и выслушай меня.

Хоббит ощутил, как внутри растет невыносимый комок из обиды и досадливой жалости к самому себе. Сглотнув, он беспомощно опустил голову. А толку ему возражать, на самом-то деле?

— Слушаю, — устало произнес хоббит, не найдя более сил на что-либо еще.

— Я не искал тебя намеренно, Сэм, — маг степенно выпрямился, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ныне я направлялся в Изенгард, раздумывая, что, может, встречусь с тобой по пути — но если нет — так тому и быть. Но все же я тебя настиг. А значит, придется нам вдвоем вернуться в Лориэн, — Гэндальф едва заметно качнул головой. — Прости, не могу отпустить тебя. До тех пор, пока длится война с Мордором — не могу.

Сэм попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась кривой.  
Да… Гэндальф теперь с него глаз не сведет. Что ж. Прощай, Шир! Прощай, мечта о спокойных днях. Теперь все снова будет, как прежде, если не хуже. Уж он-то знает…

— А что я, — безразлично пожал плечами Сэм, — куда денусь? Не судьба, так не судьба. Не в Шир, так в Лориэн…

— Сперва в Изенгард, да поскорее, — маг обеспокоенно взглянул в уставшее лицо хоббита.

— Сэм, поверь, мы ждем тебя — Владычица, Братство, да Пин с Мерри ждут. Очень они хотят перед тобой извиниться, да себя винят в твоем уходе.

— Вот же глупые, — фыркнул Сэм, но больше из упрямства.  
Он по-прежнему не мог поверить своим глазам, когда Гэндальф подсадил его на Тенегрива, и вскоре перед ним вновь расстелилась знакомая равнина. Путь, по которому он только что направлялся в Шир в одиночестве, больше не нес в себе никакой надежды.  
Сейчас как никогда прежде Сэм ощущал себя не более чем марионеткой, от которой не зависит ровно ничего. Похоже, до самой смерти придется ему плясать под чужую дудку.  
Пусть так! Но молчать он больше не в силах.

— Значит, до моего мнения никому нет дела, — произнес он некоторое время спустя, хорошо обдумав всё, что хочет сказать. Одно сейчас стало проще — его уже подозревали, а значит он мог упоминать эти подозрения, не нарушая приказа Саурона.

— Вы считаете меня вражьим шпионом, но не даёте уйти, обезопасив вас же. В чём смысл? Я не нужен в Лориэне. Вы узнали от меня всё, что могли.

Гэндальф по-прежнему молчал — он хотя бы не перебил его. И на том спасибо.

— Признаюсь честно, жить среди тех, кто считает тебя чуть ли не предателем — то ещё удовольствие, — продолжил хоббит. — Особенно с теми, кто не даёт тебе права даже самому распоряжаться собственной жизнью. Вы считаете, что лучше меня знаете, что мне нужно? — он с усилием обернулся. — А Саурон считает, что лучше всех знает, что нужно Средиземью.

В лице Гэндальфа не дрогнуло ничего. Он смотрел поверх его головы на дорогу, точно вовсе не слышал сказанного. Но в тот момент, когда несмотря на всю усталую обреченность в хоббите зародилась искра злости, волшебник всё-таки открыл рот.

— Скажи мне, Сэм, от кого ты бежишь? От нас или от Саурона?

Вопрос застал врасплох, заставив отвлечься от злости и задуматься.

Что заставило его сбежать? Равнодушие близких? Подозрения дальних? Страх перед тем, что Владыка Мордора может заставить его сделать? Всё вместе?  
Если так рассуждать, он не бежит от кого-то одного. Скорее, пытается уйти от всех невыносимых обстоятельств сразу — туда, где он не сможет никому навредить.

— Я не бегу, — утвердил хоббит. — Ни от вас, ни от него. Иначе я бы никогда и не вышел за пределы Шира. Но теперь мне здесь больше не место, во всех этих ваших больших делах. Я сделал всё, что мог, да я ж писал об этом! Вот и ухожу — туда, где уже никому не помешаю, да и глаза мозолить не буду.  
Я ж хоббит, Гэндальф. Садовник. Оказался я здесь из-за мистера Фродо. А теперь он ушел, да и мне тоже пора… домой.

Молнией мелькнула мысль, напугавшая Сэма самим своим появлением: «если до конца его жизни его не оставят в покое, то выход остаётся один…»

— Что-то загнул ты, дружок, — мягко произнёс Гэндальф. — Уж следом за мистером Фродо тебе ещё точно не скоро отправляться придётся, во всяком случае, я на то надеюсь. Каюсь: не досмотрел я за тобой. Сам понимаешь, дел нынче много навалилось.  
А всё ж подумай. Концовка у твоей записки интересная. Думаю, я понял что ты имел в виду, хотя и, признаться, не до конца — как Он умудрился тебя связать да против воли себе служить заставить. Но мы знаем об этом. Можем тебя защитить попытаться, а может и ты сам ещё сумеешь нам помочь, знаешь ли, судьба всяко поворачивается. Но уйдёшь от нас — вернее всего попадёшься в руки Ему же. И тебе лучше меня знать, что Он предпримет тогда.

Сэм снова задумался.  
Гэндальфу хотелось поверить. Просто хотелось довериться, знать что тебя правда защитят и помогут. Маг ведь не какой-нибудь темный майа, всегда служил свету и всем старался помочь, хоть и нелёгкой ценой. Вряд ли он его обманет, да и альтернатива, им озвученная, вдруг показалась хоббиту неприятно правдоподобной. Но с другой стороны…

— Да нужен я ему, — мрачно буркнул он. — Не станет он за мной нарочно гоняться, ему и без меня дел хватает. А в Лориэне, знаете ли, не особо безопасно теперь. Уж насколько мне известно, по Ширу покуда разгуливали только назгулы, но не сам Саурон…  
Сэм вздохнул, вдруг сменив тон с ворчливого на обычный.

— Гэндальф, — он грустно прикрыл глаза, — ты меня пойми. Я ведь сберечь всех пытаюсь. Да и самому уже так тошно от всех этих взглядов… В Шире на меня, может, покосятся немного, да и привыкнут, не знают ведь они ничего про эти все дела. Буду спокойно жить, подстригать газоны…

— Пока Мордор не доберется и до Шира? — подсказал маг. — Что же ты, думаешь, этого не произойдёт? Кто знает. Может, победить его мы и не сможем, но Лориэн на какое-то время задержит Саурона на пути к северу. Возможно, достаточно долгое чтоб ещё несколько поколений твой народ, Сэм, провел в мире и покое. Это то, за что мы боремся. И это то, ради чего боролся ты, пока Саурон не поработал над тобой. Мы не погибаем напрасно, как он пытался выставить это, присутствуя на Совете, нет. За нами стоят нетронутые земли, тысячи жизней, которые попадут под Его власть не раньше, чем мы сдадимся.  
Или же Его слова успокоили тебя и теперь ты считаешь жизнь под властью Мордора обычным делом? Забыл, что стало с Минас-Тиритом?

— Я знаю, Гэндальф, знаю, — прошептал Сэм, сглотнув вставший в горле ком. — Только у меня больше нет сил сражаться. Я… Закончился. Может это и неправильно, но я просто хочу дожить свою жизнь в покое, ведь я не герой, что бы там ни говорил Саурон и его назгулы, и никогда им не был. Это Фродо был. А я так, только за ним шел, пока мог идти. И теперь не могу больше.  
Пойми, — добавил он громче, вспомнив ещё кое-что. — Я не майа. Я не могу вернуться из пропасти Мории. У меня нет магии, знаний и тысячелетнего опыта. Я просто маленький слабый хоббит, и у меня больше не осталось ничего — ни сил, ни надежды.

— Иногда надежда приходит сама собой в момент, когда ты ждёшь её меньше всего, — Гэндальф положил ему на плечо твердую ладонь. — Так в конце Первой эпохи, когда Моргот уже почти победил, на небо взошел Эарендиль и Войска Запада пришли в Средиземье, освободив его от тьмы. Если всё и правда так, как ты говоришь, Сэм, и в твоём мире не осталось ничего стоящего, то какая разница — идти, рискуя жизнью, в Шир в одиночестве, или же оставаться в Лориэне под моим присмотром? Я хорошенько поразмыслю над тем, как можно тебе помочь, а пока давай окончим этот разговор. Думаю, мы друг-друга поняли.

Тенегрив быстрее ветра скакал по зеленой долине, солнце село за горы и алое закатное пламя блекло, сменяясь серыми сумерками.

***

Так минул вечер, и так минула ночь. Сэм и глаз сомкнуть не сумел — еще чего доброго свалится по пути с коня. Всю ночь он безмолвно наблюдал за проносящимися мимо видами и усыпанным звездами небом — и ни о чем не думал.  
Утро занялось свежее, туманное. Тенегрив поскакал медленнее, и волосы хоббита перестали на ветру бросаться ему в лицо. А вскоре среди туманных далей увидел он пик башни Ортханка. Каждую секунду силуэт ее становился все четче, все огромней — и вот уже Сэм мог разглядеть стыки меж огромными гранитными глыбами на ее стенах.  
Вниз, на покореженные энтами останки ворот, руины, кучи щебня и широкие лужи оставшиеся от затопления, больно было смотреть. Но сам Изенгард, возвышавшийся посреди беспорядка нерушимой темной иглой, все-таки вызывал особый трепет.  
Впрочем, теперь Сэму было, с чем сравнить. Изенгард казался лишь тенью башни Барад-Дура.

Теперь со обеих сторон их окружали горы, полукругом огибающие Изенгард. А у подножия этих самых гор, у правого их хребта, высились деревья. Да только деревья не обычные, а те самые энты, о которых Сэм краем уха уже успел услыхать от своих друзей. Под предводительством Фангорна сторожили они башню — и въезд в долину Изена.  
Высокие и низкие, толстые и тонкие — древесные существа отдаленно казались похожими на людей с теми же руками, ногами да головой, и даже глазами — но все больше обросшими корой и ветками. Энты не зашевелились, когда Тенегрив промчался мимо них — лишь провожали их с явным одобрением во взгляде. Маг им, видать, был очень хорошо знаком.

Честно говоря, Сэм не встречал еще никого в большом мире, кто не слыхал бы про Гэндальфа. В том же Шире — и то его знали. Удивительно.

— А вот и Фангорн, — отчетливо произнес ему на ухо волшебник, одним движением останавливая Тенегрива у подножия горной гряды. — Давай помогу слезть. Пойдешь со мной.

Цепляясь за руку Гэндальфа, Сэм спрыгнул на землю, поросшую в этих местах клочьями травы, и тотчас широко зевнул.  
Спать хотелось очень, а еще — подкрепиться бы чем-нибудь с утра…  
Поймав его голодный взгляд, Гэндальф вынул из собственной котомки флягу мирувора, ловко бросив ее Сэму. Тот поймал, покопался в собственных пожитках. И пожевать что есть, уже неплохо!  
В этот момент за спиной хоббита прогудел голос, густой и низкий, словно рокочущий гром — и Сэм мгновенно развернулся, позабыв о сне и еде.

— Хуум! Кто ж это к нам приехал? — прокряхтел Фангорн. — Никак Гэндальф, да вместе со спутником? Хоббитов вроде тебя я видывал, — обратился он к Сэму, — такие же были, юные росточки — да после хоть вытянулись, разглядеть их стало можно.

Сэм невольно застыл на месте, во все глаза разглядывая четырнадцатифутовое существо. Длинная голова его крепко вросла в кряжистый торс, облаченный в одеяния цвета коры, а может то она и была, да только хоббит не мог разобрать. Длинные корявые ручищи его спускались до колен. На пальцах ни складок, ни коры — но темная кожа, да на ногах по семь пальцев. И глаза — огроменные, с прозеленью, полные чего-то необъяснимо глубокого. Прямо как у Гэндальфа иногда, если не необъятнее…  
Опомнившись, он быстро поклонился энту. Сэм лихорадочно начал припоминать, как же он может поприветствовать Фангорна под стать, да только Гэндальф его опередил.

— И тебе привет, друг мой Фангорн! — маг улыбнулся, и искренняя радость вкупе со спокойной уверенностью промелькнула в его взгляде. — Явился я сегодня вместе с хоббитом, Сэмом — давний он мой хороший друг. Но есть у меня теперь дела, отлагательств не требующие. Скажи, Фангорн, как поживет еще один мой дорогой знакомый в этой черной башне? Не выкидывал ли чего за время моего отсутствия?

Энт взглянул на Гэндальфа. Взгляд этот был долгим, и различить его выражение Сэм так и не сумел.

— У-у! — загудел он. — Так и думал я, что ты затем прибыл. Не выкидывал? Нет, не выкидывал ничего, мы б ему и не дали. Да и устал он, очень устал. Он всегда так торопился. Потому, верно, и проиграл.

— А теперь больше не торопится, — быстро ответил Гэндальф. — Только чем он занят нынче? Последние новости его наверняка не обрадовали.

— Да всё в башне сидел, чем ещё ему заняться? Я тут с ним подолгу беседовал. По-вашему «подолгу», конечно. А он подходил к окну, да слушал. Всё выходило так, что я ему новости рассказывал, да не по нраву они ему приходились, а в конце и сам от него кое-что узнал, что меня, признаться, сильно огорчило. Да только он испугался не меньше. Всё сетовал да жаловался на то, о чем ему стоило бы подумать раньше.

— Замечаю я, друг мой, — сказал Гэндальф, — твои старания подчеркнуть «устал», «проиграл», «сетовал». А как сейчас? Умер что ли?

— Нет, живой, насколько я знаю, — слишком спокойным голосом ответил энт. — Только он… Ушел. Да, ушел, дней четырнадцать назад. Я отпустил его. От него мало что осталось, сильно эти новости его подкосили. А уж от червя при нем — разве что бледная тень.  
Знаю, обещал я стеречь его, да с тех пор многое изменилось. Одно дело держать живую душу в клетке, хоть то мне ненавистно, другое — обрекать на мучительную гибель. Да, он злодей, но теперь уже никому не сможет причинить вреда, пока бежит от Того, кого предал.

Сэм заметил, как Гэндальф на секунду напряженно свёл брови, но затем лишь вздохнул.  
— Ушёл так ушёл. Дурное дело, но надеюсь ты прав, и лишней бедой это не обернется. А как Ортханк? Что теперь с башней? Пустует?

— Ортханк заперт, — ответствовал энт. — Я заставил Сарумана запереть башню и отдать ключи. Они у Скородума.

— Теперь, друг мой, они могут сильно нам пригодиться, — произнес Гэндальф. — Светлый Совет собирает союз чтобы дать отпор Мордору, и кстати будет как башня, так и ваша помощь. Могу ли я рассчитывать на неё?

Фангорн заметно помрачнел и его взгляд потускнел.

— Помочь тебе я всегда готов, — сказал он. — Только нынче нам сражаться придётся в любом случае. Придут ведь эти — хуум! — чернорукие-кривоногие-злобноглазые-смердящие кровопийцы, в общем, эти твари древоубийцы — орки. Великое будет нашествие, хотим мы или нет — придётся нам с ними разбираться. А ключи мы тщательно храним до поры, пока они не понадобятся.

***

Немногим погодя, обсудив с Фангорном детали, Гэндальф с ним распрощался, и Сэм, за это время успевший сжевать немного хлеба и запить водой и мирувором, теперь ощущал непреодолимую сонливость.

— Скверное дело, — молвил маг, когда они остались наедине вдали от энтов. — Вот и Саруман сбежал вместе со своим кольцом. Всё не так идёт, как хочется, да только что теперь поделать. Ключи от Изенгарда у Фангорна — и на том спасибо.  
А теперь, друг мой, можно бы было и возвращаться, только вижу я, устал ты. Так что ложись-ка, да спи, а как проснешься — обратно поедем.

Что ж, таким предложением грех было не воспользоваться. Гэндальф указал хорошее сухое место и Сэм, наскоро завернувшись в одеяло, в самом деле прикрыл глаза и постарался уснуть. День у него вышел длинный и, мягко говоря, неудачный, но, в конце-концов усталость брала своё, и неприятные мысли садовника уже даже не беспокоили.

Уснул он крепко, ничем не тревожимый — и спал долго, покуда надоедливый голос, звонкий и тонкий, словно струна, не разбудил его окончательно. Хоббит открыл глаза и сощурился на дневном свету, нехотя садясь. Все та же мрачная долина Изена, энты кругом… Сэм оглянулся левее — туда, откуда доносился голосок.  
Двое энтов — один, уже хоббиту знакомый Фангорн, и второй — высокий и стройный, вели беседу с Гэндальфом, поодаль от спящего. Маг, даже не заметив проснувшегося Сэма, напряженно свел брови.

—…А потом такая неурядица вышла, — всплеснул длинными пальцами юный энт, — что потерял я эти ключи.

— Потерял? — воскликнул маг, и явственная тревога скользнула по его лицу. — Как это случилось?

Сэм сонно протер глаза. А вот это он вовремя проснулся — что там приключилось?

— Я и сам хотел бы знать, — виновато пробормотал энт, покачав головой. — Не помню. Были они у меня всегда при себе, следил я за ними в оба глаза, а потом вдруг… не стало! Хотел предупредить, да прежде отправился их искать. Я думал, посеял их где-то, но сколько ни рыскал по лесу да у подножий гор — везде пусто, пусто!

— Эх ты, Скородум! — досадливо прокряхтел Фангорн. — Вручил я тебе ключи от Изенгарда, на твою совесть — хуум! — надеясь! Как же ты следил за ними в оба глаза, раз утерял с концами? Не бывает так. Небось позабыл ты про эти ключи совсем, да бродил себе по лесу беспечный и радостный, какой всегда и бываешь. А там уж недолго и потерять, и не уследить!

Сэм, одним ухом слушая разговор, аккуратно свернул свое одеяло. Вот так дела. Без ключа, слышал он, хода в Изенгард нет. Хоббит не знал, что именно Совет надумал делать с этой башней, но теперь, кажется, их планы вновь катились в самую морийскую бездну.

— Так найдутся они, — с надеждой молвил Скородум, разводя длинными руками, — не могли ведь пропасть бесследно. И не к спеху оно сейчас — в башне больше не живут.

— Не живут — а пожили бы, — маг глубоко вздохнул, и пальцы его нервно пробарабанили по дереву посоха. — Ключи эти нам бы очень сейчас пригодились, Скородум. Не ищи ты их больше — не найдешь.

Скосив глаза, Гэндальф приметил посвежевшего ото сна хоббита, и легко кивнул ему в знак приветствия. Сэм ответил тем же.

— Посовещайтесь, да попытайтесь вспомнить, — обратился маг к обоим энтам, — как это произошло. Подозреваю я, неспроста ты их потерял, Скородум. Волшебные крепости, такие как эта, обыкновенно не пустуют подолгу. Может статься, башня нужна не нам одним — а слугам Врага тем более. Так что глядите теперь за Ортханком, и уж наверняка — в оба глаза!

— Не тревожься! — пообещал Фангорн. — Мои ребята за ним приглядят. Следить будут денно и нощно, ни листа не упадет без их ведома!

— Вот и славно, — кивнул маг. — О любых вещах, что вам покажутся странными — сообщайте нам без промедления. Фангорн, друг, — обратился он к высокому энту, — сейчас нужна мне быстрая птица, отправить вести в Лориэн.  
Энт хитро взглянул на Гэндальфа, а затем, повернувшись к росшему у края долины «лесу», издал странный гулкий звук, низкий и долгий. И хотя сперва хоббиту показалось что не произошло ничего, вскоре он приметил стайку стрижей, быстрее ветра летящих прямиком к ним, пронзительно перекликаясь меж собой.  
Немногим погодя птицы усадили плечи и пальцы Фангорна и тот довольно кивнул.

— Вот все мои друзья, быстрокрылые и острозоркие, — сказал он. — Выбирай, кто приглянётся. Они торопливые. Доставят твои вести куда нужно.

Гэндальф поманил ближайшего к нему стрижа и быстро зашептал ему, перепорхнувшему к нему на руку, что-то. Сэм, правда, не смог разобрать ни слова — маг говорил тихо и быстро, да еще и, кажется, не на всеобщем. Но вот он закончил и птица, ещё раз пронзительно свистнув, устремилась на север.  
Хоббит проводил стрижа взглядом. Невольно всё происходящее напомнило ему другую птицу, чёрную и маленькую. А стоит ли рассказывать Гэндальфу об этом?

— Благодарю тебя, друг мой, — чинно сказал маг. — А нам пора в дорогу: торопиться нынче приходится как никогда прежде. Только сперва хочу я осмотреть башню поближе. Тебя, Сэм, попрошу остаться здесь. Фангорн за тобой присмотрит.

И вот хоббит уже смотрел в спину удаляющейся белой фигурке мага, что направлялась прямиком к черному столпу. Они отправятся в путь, как только маг вернется, а с коня уже никак не сбежишь. Выходит, нынче у него последний шанс. Только вот энт следит за ним в оба прозрачно-зеленых глаза и судя по хитринке в этих самых глазах, догадывается о его возможных намерениях.

— Сэм, значит, — произнёс энт. — Славное имя, хоть и короткое. Твои друзья много мне о тебе рассказывали, хуум.

Хоббит тихо вздохнул. Из того что он успел увидеть, Фангорн был доброжелательным и ему нравилось разговаривать. Только вот сам Сэм понятия не имел о чём ему с энтом говорить. Хотя и молчать, наверное, было слишком невежливо.

— А, Мерри с Пиппином, — ответил он. — Да, слышал я от них кое-что про Изенгард и про Вас, хоть и вкратце. Говорят, сильно вы нам помогли.

— Помогли, хм, да, эти хоббиты заставили нас расшевелиться. Мы, энты, обычно не любим, когда нас будят, если только нашим жизням и лесам не грозит опасность. Но здесь большое было дело, хорошее. Древоубийцу мы посадили в башню, а грязь его всю вместе с этими проклятущими барарум вычистили водами Изена.

— Дело и правда хорошее, — согласился хоббит, всё ещё несколько неловко. — Хотелось бы, чтобы долина снова стала зелёной и цветущей. Только теперь у нас новая напасть, точнее даже говоря не новая, а вполне себе старая. Раньше он сидел в своём Мордоре, а теперь спокойно разгуливает по Лориэну.

— Хум, хм… Не торопиться! Сильно ты спешишь, — сказал Фангорн. — Если я верно понял твои слова, Тьма пришла в леса Лаурелиндоренана. Восточный ветер перерастает в шторм, хуум!

— Враг был на Совете, — горько ответил Сэм. — И никто не понял, что это был Он, пока Он сам не оставил послание.

Теперь энт выглядел удивленным. Он долго молчал, глядя на хоббита.

— О! — сказал он наконец. —Теперь я понимаю, почему Гэндальф так торопится. Говорил он мне о тебе, Сэм, а вот об этом я впервые слышу. Злые вести, корни и ветви! Не ступала прежде нога Саурона в пределах Золотого Леса.

— Злые, — печально повторил Сэм, вздохнув. — Потому я и сбежал. В Шире его ноги уж точно прежде не было, только этих его назгулов. А мне уже так тошно от этого Мордора и от Войны. Покоя хочется, тоска смертная! Ещё и предателем все считают, и все равно продолжают удерживать. Не хочу больше никаких больших дел. Пусть этим занимаются мудрые. Хотел бы я просто идти своей дорогой.

Хоббит оборвал себя и замолк. Он явно сказал лишнего для разговора с незнакомцем.

— Хуум! — вздохнул Фангорн. — Странное дело. Не так давно я говорил подобное двум торопливым хоббитам, которые пытались вытащить нас из наших лесов. Энтов не заботят Большие Войны, а я не придерживаюсь ничьей стороны. Но теперь я вижу что был неправ, пустив всё на произвол судьбы, — Хуум! — Многие деревья я мог спасти, выдвинувшись на Изенгард ранее.

— Понимаю я, о чём вы, — виновато сказал Сэм, оглянувшись на каменистую колонну Ортханка. Белой точки не было видно, маг, по всей видимости, осматривал другую её сторону. — Только я уже никого не смогу спасти.

Сэм невесело вздохнул, рассматривая собственные пальцы. Да, никому он уже никогда не поможет.  
Вернется сейчас в Лориэн вместе с Гэндальфом, а там… вряд ли что-то изменится, на самом-то деле. Маг обещал помочь ему, но чем и когда? Дела принимают скверный оборот, уж точно волшебнику сейчас будет не до хоббита — как и всем остальным. Остальные — будут по горло заняты защитой леса, а он, Сэм, как единственный подгорелый блин в стопке, будет только мешаться.

Выпрямившись, хоббит оглядел долину Изена, в последний раз вдыхая запах свободы. Взгляд его ненадолго остановился на Фангорне.

— Хуум! — глубокомысленно выдал тот. — Да почему же никого? Пока наши кряжистые ветви, — развел он собственными долгопалыми ручищами, — не облетели да не иссохли на солнце — мы ими и спасать можем, и скалы в мелкое крошево ломать! Рано ты на покой себя отправляешь!

Сэм очень пристально продолжал глядеть на Фангорна. Казалось — хоббит внимательно слушает, но на самом деле смотрел он вовсе не на энта. На плечах и пальцах смотрителя леса устроились несколько призванных им стрижей, негромким щебетом выказывая довольство таким насестом.  
А среди них — спокойно чистила перышки черная птичка с синими пятнышками на кончиках крыльев.

Айвэ! Уж теперь-то он точно его ни с кем не перепутает!  
Вперив в птаху мрачный взгляд, Сэм поджал губы.  
— Наверное, вы правы, — кивнул он Фангорну, чтобы не затягивать молчание со своей стороны и сделал вид, словно глубоко задумался над словами энта.

Заметив, что хоббит смотрит на нее, птица повернула головку к садовнику.

«Никак не отстанешь?» — мрачно подумал Сэм. — «Я же сказал — не хочу я».

Птичка тихонько чирикнула, наклонив голову. Сменила ветку, подлетев чуть ближе.  
Хоббит слегка приподнял брови в удивлении. И правда, как тогда, в лагере — слышит его. Хотя чего еще он ожидал от майа?  
Затем Сэм вздохнул. Нет, конечно, птица так попросту не отстанет. Однако теперь, когда дорога в Шир ему была закрыта, Айвэ раздражал его не так сильно, как при первой их встрече.

«Чего еще ты хочешь?» — мысленно посетовал хоббит. — «Все одно Гэндальф меня сейчас с собой увезет. Как-нибудь уж расправься с этим Мордором без меня. Ничем не могу помочь, как видишь».

— «Могу я говорить с тобой таким образом?» — в голове Сэма вдруг, помимо его собственного, прозвучал еще один — но совсем далеким эхом, почти не перекрывая его собственные мысли. — «Это не займет много времени и не причинит тебе вреда».

Округлив глаза, хоббит взглянул на птицу. Это же… Осанвэ, верно? Именно так общались назгулы с Сауроном прямо при нем — в день, когда он забрел к ним на блины. Что ж… Пока он не чувствовал чего-то совсем неприятного, если не считать легкого покалывания где-то в мозгах. Но все же это ощущалось очень странно.

«Но… Постой, » — поморщился Сэм. — «А иного способа, кроме как лезть мне в голову, совсем нет?»

Повисла тишина. Теперь в голове Сэма вновь стало пусто, а птица сердито нахохлилась.

Обдумав это дело пару секунд, Сэм понял, что, кажется, он вправе решать, слышать ли ему Айвэ, или нет. Лишь только он посчитал осанвэ неприятным, его разум закрылся от майа, и теперь тот совсем ничего не может сделать? Это показалось Сэму ужасно забавным, и хоббит улыбнулся, глядя на сердито сверкающую глазами птицу: еще немного — и клюнет. У Айвэ определенно было, что ему сказать.

Сэм взглянул в сторону Ортханка — Гэндальфа по-прежнему не было видно. Хоббит напряженно закусил губу. В Лориэн ему не хотелось до тошноты. К темному майа — тоже. Хотя… последний вариант, пожалуй, устраивал его чуточку больше. Совсем немного.  
В первом случае он скорее сдохнет от тоски, одиночества и навязчивого чувства вины даже прежде, чем они проиграют Саурону. Во втором… Стать магом и напарником темного айну? Это совсем не то, чего ему хочется, но хотя бы не звучит хуже беспомощного пребывания в Золотом лесу.

Вдруг Сэму пришла в голову новая забавная мысль. Если у Айвэ сейчас ничего нет, а он, Сэм, нужен ему все же, чтобы противостоять Мордору? И если майа таки сможет дать отпор достаточно сильный, чтобы пошатнуть покой Врага, то ведь Саурон первее всего обрушит свои силы на Айвэ, а не на Лориэн. А там уж оба этих айну, балрог их подери, и передерутся друг с другом!  
Злорадство ощутимо наполнило Сэмову душу. Хотел от Саурона избавиться? Вот оно! Да и от Айвэ одним махом. И спокойно станет у них в Средиземье. А что в итоге случится с ним самим — не суть важно, чего ему, в конце концов, теперь терять?..

Хоббит поднял голову, нашарив взглядом черненькую птицу. Гэндальф скоро вернется, времени совсем в обрез… Но хочет ли он и правда соглашаться, все-таки?.. Может, проще уехать?

Сжав и разжав пальцы, Сэм быстро облизнул губы, приняв решение.  
«Ладно», — мысленно дал он добро Айвэ. — «Можешь говорить. Но прежде хочу спросить — для чего я все же тебе такой нужен?»

— «Долго же ты раскидывал мозгами, упрямый хоббит», — язвительно прозвучало в его голове. — «Твоя упертость мне славно пригодится в войне против Мордора. Я знаю, что смогу победить, если заполучу тебя на свою сторону — иначе бы я не гонялся за тобой столь долго».

Знает? Откуда бы такая уверенность? Сэм потер слегка вспотевшие ладони. Оч-чень интересно…

«Но как ты собрался бороться против Майрона, когда у тебя самого ничего-то и нет?»

— «Дорогой Сэм», — эхом отдался в его голове насмешливый голос, — «разве башня Ортханка для тебя пустое место?»

Хоббит поглядел на птицу. А потом перевел взгляд на глыбу Изенгарда.  
«А-а…» — догадался он. — «Так вот кто украл ключи у Скородума!»

Что ж, это уже не казалось настолько безнадежной затеей, как раньше.

«Я избавлю тебя от связи, обучу магии и дам пару важных заданий. Закончим с ними — и твоя помощь более не потребуется, дальше я разберусь с Врагом сам. А ты — вернешься в Шир, если того пожелаешь. Что скажешь?»

Сэм сглотнул. Кажется, он уже видел белый кончик мантии Гэндальфа, видневшийся с той стороны башни.

Что ему выбрать, что?! Слишком просто звучала задачка Айвэ, с его стороны определенно стоит ждать любого подвоха. Но останься он в Лориэне — он вообще ничего больше не сможет сделать и никому помочь. Предатель…  
Нет, он больше не хочет ни видеть, ни слышать Врага вместе с его дурацкими приказаниями! Будь, что будет!

«Так и быть», — мысленно процедил хоббит, внутренне сжавшись. — «Я пойду с тобой. Как нам теперь попасть в этот твой Ортханк, Айвэ?»

Светлое небо весь последний час сегодня затягивалось какими-то серыми унылыми облаками — вестимо к вечеру намеревался капать дождик, и порывы ветра начинали поддувать сильнее прежнего.

— «Когда услышишь грохот — беги за мной к скалам, что у тебя за спиной», — раздалось в голове Сэма, — «я знаю все здешние горные лазейки и ходы — они выведут нас под землю, прямиком к ходу в Изенгард».

Сэм кивнул, и в ту же секунду с дальней части долины Изена пронесся гул, словно что-то потревожило горы на той стороне, вызвав камнепад, разогнавший птичью стаю, взвившуюся в серое небо.

Фангорн встрепенулся, и стрижи с криками слетели с его плеч. Всем своим грузным телом развернулся он к башне, и другие энты повторили за ним.  
Птица взвилась в воздух, и Сэм, вскочив с места, бросился за ней. До нужного места было не столь уж близко, но хоббит помчался, сломя голову, и бесстрашно нырнул в полутемную скалистую расщелину.

Едва только узкий лаз чуть расширился, превратившись во вполне себе просторный коридор с неровными каменистыми стенами, Сэм остановился, переводя дыхание. Дневной свет едва проникал внутрь через незаметную дыру, служившую входом в тоннель. Теперь хоббит мог с уверенностью сказать, что сбежал от энтов — ни во время побега, ни теперь, он не слышал каких-либо окликов.

Темнота позади хоббита неожиданно озарилась холодным белым сиянием, схожим с тем, которым светился посох мага. Обернувшись, Сэм столкнулся взглядом с Айвэ, уже принявшим человеческий облик. Левая его рука источала свет, отражавшийся в белесых глазах и на узоре туники, хотя хоббит не смог понять, что именно служило его источником. Выглядело — будто майа зачерпнул пригоршню сверкающей жидкости или песка… В любом случае, это было не важно.  
Вот Айвэ быстро приложил палец к губам, показывая что говорить еще рано и, развернувшись, немедля зашагал вдаль по коридору.

Что ж. Сэм поморщился, но таки поплелся следом. А куда ему теперь деться-то, в самом деле?

Проход начал опускаться — сияние выхватило из темноты несколько грубых ступеней, но шел по-прежнему без поворотов, прямиком к Башне.  
С некоторых пор Сэм ненавидел башни, и стоило ему подумать об этом, как молнией мелькнуло воспоминание — камин, видения и его собственная озадаченность. Похоже, что теперь он понимал, к чему это было.

Вот так вот. От судьбы не уйдешь, говорят? Хоббит невесело усмехнулся. А ведь если так подумать, часть увиденного уже сбылась. Он, помнится, даже видел черное перо в руках у Майрона, стоящего среди мэллорнов. Кто б тогда мог подумать, как именно это случится…  
Впрочем, теперь Сэма куда больше волновали проблемы насущные. А именно — что предпримет (или уже предпринял) Гэндальф, узнав о его побеге и не найдёт ли он случайно тайного хода, а также что именно Майрон понял из его рассказа о чёрной птице, и чем самому Сэму отныне придется заниматься.  
Магии учиться? Ха. Даже звучало смешно.

Айвэ остановился. Хоббит увидел тяжелую металлическую дверь и понял, что они пришли. Майа вытянул два сцепленных черных ключа из складок своей туники, немного повозился с замком и дверь, неприятно скрипнув, распахнулась, впуская в коридор волну пыльного воздуха. Темно, впрочем, оставалось по-прежнему.

— Это подземелья башни. Поднимемся выше — станет светлей, — по-хозяйски рассудил Айвэ, и запер ход за ними. Сэм мрачно вздохнул.  
Ну вот. Отлично. Теперь он в ловушке и без воли майа отсюда не выйдет. Что вообще может быть лучше?

Айвэ подошел к лестнице и, ни на секунду не останавливаясь, пошел вверх. Подъем по ощущениям получился почище чем на какой-нибудь мэллорн, и Сэм преизрядно запыхался.

Но вот сверху забрезжил свет, майа погасил свой «фонарь» и перед хоббитом открылся просторный, бывший когда-то красивым, холл. Теперь же потускневшую мозаику на полу покрывал толстенный слой пыли. Её хлопья, потревоженные их появлением, неспешно оседали по углам в потоках сероватого света, сочившегося через прорезанные под потолком окна. Стройные гранитные колонны увивала паутина, а изящные металлические подставки под факела напрочь почернели от копоти.

— Фу, — собрал впечатления воедино Сэм и звонко чихнул.

— Грязновато будет, — согласно откликнулся Айвэ, — но это ненадолго.

Поморщившись, хоббит закрыл лицо рукавом. Дышать так, чтобы в нос не попадали клочья пыли, здесь было решительно невозможно. Однако, взглянув на майа, Сэм убедился, что тому, в отличии от него, совершенно побоку. Ну вот что за существа эти айнур! Хоббит подозрительно смерил взглядом Айвэ:

— Ненадолго? Ради всего, только не говори, что одним из моих заданий будет уборка в этой огромной башне!

Если ответом сейчас будет «да», то он, Сэм, не обещает, что тотчас же по своей воле не прыгнет из окна…  
Лицо майа приняло странное задумчивое выражение.  
— Вы, хоббиты, народ юркий и хлопотливый, самое главное — невысокий, во все углы пролезете… Может, идея завести отряд веселых полуросликов для очистки башни не столь уж и плоха? — Айвэ коротко улыбнулся. — Я подумаю об этом, когда мы одержим победу. Идем отсюда, — махнул он рукой Сэму, направляясь левее, к одной из широких лестниц, тянущихся наверх.

Тот, проворчав что-то себе под нос, поспешно последовал за майа — оставаться в пыльном холле ему вовсе не хотелось.  
— Надеюсь, в место почище? — пробубнил он в рукав собственной рубашки.

— Я уже успел кое-где навести порядок, — кивнул Айвэ, и, поднявшись на пару пролетов повыше, распахнул широкую дверь одной из комнат. — Прошу.

Сэм осторожно юркнул в приоткрытую дверь, и наконец смог выдохнуть с облегчением. Просторная чистая комната, отделанная под дерево, равномерно освещалась несколькими окнами у потолка. Массивный стол со стульями посередине, напротив стола — камин, изящный сервант у стены чуть поодаль…  
Недовольно зыркнув на камин, хоббит уселся к нему спиной, чтобы не видеть проклятущее напоминание о Сауроне.

— И давно уже ты здесь обустроился? — спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Нет, — Айвэ поставил на стол пару стаканов и графин с темно-красной жидкостью, хотя Сэм готов был поклясться, что не слышал и звука открывающейся створки серванта или вроде того. Впрочем, о подобной способности айнур хоббит уже был порядком наслышан и потому совсем не удивился.  
— Компот, — утвердил майа, усаживаясь напротив Сэма. — Вишневый, из местных запасов. Пить на собственный страх и риск.

Ну ладно, хоть не чай. Садовник опасливо покосился на жидкость в своей чашке — впрочем, он только что преодолел ужасно долгий путь вверх по ступеням и горло драло нещадно. В любом случае, Айвэ не даст ему чего-то такого, что смогло бы в первый же день вывести из строя хоббита, за которым он так долго гонялся.

Тот уже наполнил свою стеклянную кружку и сделал один маленький грациозный глоток. Подумав секунду, майа глотнул еще раз куда более жадно и отставил чашку в сторону.

— Чуть менее двух недель назад я занял Изенгард, — продолжил он реплику на вопрос Сэма, — за это время никто не обратил внимания, а теперь уж закопошатся. Рано или поздно это произошло бы.

— И что ты собираешься с этим делать? — Сэм сложил ладони на столешнице. — Да и меня ведь теперь будут искать. Гэндальф, и…

Саурон? Нет, этот точно не станет. А вот птичьим пером он заинтересовался очень даже. Надо бы дать знать об этом Айвэ, раз уж теперь они в одной команде. Только вот как?

—…И все остальные светлые, — махнул рукой Сэм, завершая предложение. — Арагорн ведь тогда вряд ли заметил, что я именно во время шороха из леса сбежал. А теперь Гэндальф им про скалу расскажет, так они и вспомнят. И подозревать начнут.

— Решат, что сбежал ты с вражьей помощью, — кивнул Айвэ. — А потом исчез в районе Изенгарда — с ней же. Выходит, хоббит Сэм вдруг нужен Врагу в Ортханке — но почему же Он тогда сразу не оставил его у Себя? А может тот, кто в башне, и не связан с Сауроном?  
Мое обнаружение — лишь вопрос времени, все зависит от кое-чьей сообразительности, — майа хмыкнул и сделал новый глоток из чашки. — Посему у нас нет даже лишней секунды. Все, что нам требуется делать сейчас — это готовиться к предстоящей войне.  
К слову. Скажи, Сэм, узнал ли кто-нибудь в Лориэне о черной птице?

— Нет, — покачал головой тот. — Из лориэнских — никто.

— Перо, что я оставлял — все еще с тобой?

Сэм молчал. Он вновь ощутил, что не может издать ни звука, хотя внутренне ему хотелось кричать.

— Наверное, я его потерял, — сказал хоббит вдруг, хоть и вообще об этом не думал.

Какое-то время майа пристально глядел на него, держа чашку на весу.  
— Отвратительно, — вздохнул он наконец. — Впрочем, Майрон, наверное, сейчас думает так же.

Солнце выглянуло в просвет облаков и из окон на стол опустились столпы яркого света. Ни одной пылинки не кружилось в них. Солнечные лучи упали майа на лицо, и тот недовольно поморщился, быстро откинувшись на спинку стула назад — в тень. Видимо, свет темному айну не нравился от слова совсем.

Что ж, уже второй раз его «ответы» оказывались достаточно исчерпывающими чтоб собеседник всё прекрасно понял. Возможно, дела были не так уж плохи.  
Сэм задумчиво глотнул компоту и, мысленно отметив что никаких подозрительных привкусов у него нет, усмехнулся. Да уж, пожалуй так оно и есть. Майрон наверняка быстро сообразит, что к чему. С другой стороны, пока кроме пера и сведений о птице информации у него нет. Возможно, он даже ещё не знает о его, Сэма, побеге.

— Надеюсь, ты приготовишь ему сюрприз понеприятнее, — выразил свои мысли садовник. — Только вот я всё ещё не понял, что требуется от меня.

— Твоим первым заданием, — молвил Айвэ, заправляя выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо, — будет наведаться в одну милую роханскую деревню и разыскать для меня важного человека. Если совладаешь с ним успешно, то, быть может, я доверю тебе управление башней Ортханка.

— Мне? — Сэм, явно не ожидавший такого поворота событий, на секунду растерялся. — Но… И… и кем тут управлять, тут же никого нет!

— И подчиненные тебе будут, и план действий, — со смешком отрезал майа. — Все, чего пожелаешь, дорогой Сэм!

Хоббит возмущенно открыл рот, но пока не нашел, что сказать. Айвэ и правда столь высокого мнения о его способностях? Он ведь простой ширский садовник, куда уж тут управлять Ортханком. Да даже если тут будет чем управлять, он просто провалит все!

Подобная ответственность казалась хоббиту свинцовой, но, с другой стороны, Сэм вдруг ощутил странное чувство нужности. С тех пор, как они с Фродо провалили миссию, от него только и делают, что отмахиваются да клеймят предателем. Айвэ было плевать на все это. Сэм просто был ему нужен, и тот не скрывал этого — да, его используют. Но какая теперь разница? Хоть для чего-то он пригодится.

— Но сейчас не забивай голову бесполезностями, — майа задумчиво провел пальцем по ободку чашки. — Сперва отправишься в деревню. А для того ты должен хотя бы внешне походить на человека, полурослик из ширских земель.

Словно бы из-под стола Айвэ извлек вытянутую флягу и, подвинув к себе третий стакан, оказавшийся на столе рядом с графином, наполнил его до краев. Поставил на середину стола, напротив Сэма:  
— Осуши-ка его целиком.

Хоббит опустил голову: на вид вода как вода, но на свету солнца бликует зеленоватым, тускло светится изнутри…  
— Это еще что за пойло? — подозрительно осведомился он, прищурившись. — На яд, знаешь ли, похоже.

Айвэ вновь улыбнулся — казалось предположение Сэма его развеселило. Вот только на этот раз хоббит заметил, что, несмотря на веселую улыбку, взгляд майа остался безжизненно ледяным. Сочетание это выглядело пугающе, и потому Сэм быстро отвел глаза.

Подхватив стакан с зеленоватой жидкостью, Айвэ сделал глоток сам и, посмаковав, довольно хмыкнул. Если это и являлось ядом, то либо на айнур он не распространялся, либо… Сэм был неправ?

— «Пойло», что из самой энтовой купели набрано, — в голосе майа мелькнуло некое уважение, и он настойчиво придвинул стакан хоббиту. — Вот от чего твои друзья не так давно вытянулись. Не спорю, ваш рост удобен, например, для чистки пыли в укромных уголках Изенгарда, но слишком бросается в глаза. Ну же, Сэм. Никогда не мечтал подрасти?

— Нет, не особо, — всё ещё с большим подозрением косясь на стакан сообщил хоббит.  
Нет, ну хорошо, но даже если не яд, мало ли что это может быть. Если он, надев на секунду какое-то кольцо, получил столько проблем, то что может случиться если он выпьет неизвестную жидкость? Айвэ он не доверял от слова «совсем» и отнюдь не удивился бы если тот, например, решил бы привязать его к себе какой-нибудь дурацкой магией, раз уж он ему так нужен.

— Поверь, — вдруг отозвался тот. — Если б я хотел Заставить тебя помогать мне, я придумал бы способ получше. В этом деле важно твоё добровольное согласие. В противном случае от тебя не будет никакого толку.

Сэм сощурил глаза. Он не был уверен до конца, но если вспомнить к тому же происходившее в Барад-Дуре, то по всей видимости…

— Вы ещё и мысли читать умеете, да? — догадался он и Айвэ тотчас кивнул.

«Погано».  
«Но закономерно».

Жидкость по прежнему мерцала в прозрачном стакане, впрочем цвет её вызывал ассоциации скорее с весенним лесом, чем с ядом. Из Энтовой Купели, значит? Мерри и Пиппин действительно упоминали о ней в своих рассказах, но всё-таки…  
С некоторых пор Сэм не верил айнур вообще в целом. И Айвэ ещё отдельно — в частности.

— Добровольность так важна, говоришь? Тогда мне нужны причины чтоб доверять тебе, — заявил садовник, скрестив руки на груди. — Всё, что я сейчас знаю о тебе, это что ты — тёмный майа, служивший Морготу, который творил какие-то скверные вещи и не в восторге от амбиций Майрона. Расскажи, что ли, про себя и свои цели. Справедливо будет, про меня-то ты явно знаешь больше.

— Справедливо, — согласился майа, приподняв брови. — Тогда слушай.  
Сэм навострил уши.

— Ты знаешь, каков Майрон, — утвердил Айвэ. — И я, — повел он рукой, — его полная противоположность. Огня во мне меньше, чем холода, так повелось изначально. Но все же мы служили одному Вала — Мелькору. Я переметнулся в Твердыни Севера позднее многих, но с отчетливым знанием, что именно это я и искал. Первый Отступник отвергал установленные светлыми айну правила и призывал нас менять мир так, каким видим его мы — эта задачка показалась мне интересной. С помощью этих знаний я мог стать сильнее и добиться большего, чем мне предлагали в Амане.

Действительно интересно. Он-то, Сэм, о Морготе ужасов порядком наслышан — но вот о Сауроне ведь не все оправдалось. Стало быть, о Темном Вала он и вовсе ничего не знает?  
Однако, в голове хоббита это вовсе не отменяло тот факт, что оба наверняка были теми еще ублюдками.

— В общем, я охотно поддержал его идеи, — продолжал Айвэ, отпив компота. — Несмотря на то, что это означало вечную борьбу со всем остальным миром — и мы непрестанно воевали.

Сэм немедленно вспомнил о тоннах прочитанных летописей во время томительного ожидания в Мордоре. Истории, рассказанные эльфами того времени, ужасали.  
— И, по твоему, это стоило всех этих жертв? Эльфы, люди…

— Это неизбежно, — наклонил голову майа. — Всегда найдутся те, кто примет новые порядки в штыки. В этих «жертвах» частично виновны были и сами Валар. Эльфийские рукописи лицемерны — обеляли себя, как могли, когда на деле правых и виноватых очень сложно отличить.

— Но ведь войну все же разожгла ваша сторона? — упорствовал Сэм.

— Теперь уже никто не вспомнит, — пожал плечами Айвэ, — с чего началась неразбериха. Но, тем не менее, тогда мы проиграли вчистую, — майа покачал в руке стакан, задумчиво глядя на алую жидкость. — Этого не должно было произойти — я не хотел этого, но тем не менее… Судьба обернулась не в нашу пользу. Обе великие крепости были разгромлены войсками Амана, а Владыка — заключен за Пределы мира. Представляешь, они выдумали сделать из его железной короны ошейник, — ироничная улыбка коснулась его губ, — ужасно изобретательны, когда дело доходит до издевательств.  
Нас они заставили раскаиваться довольно унизительным способом, — Айвэ поморщился. — А потом объявили суд. Они знали, что вряд ли кто-то искренне молил о прощении.

— И Саурон тоже «раскаялся»? — сорвалось с губ Сэма, хотя он умолял себя не уточнять.

Айвэ лишь усмехнулся  
— Майрон был одним из немногих, кому удалось избежать суда — он исчез, и никто не знал, куда. Я же был осужден на вечное заточение, и долгое время пребывал в темницах Амана без малейшего понятия, что происходит снаружи. Сперва я надеялся, что гнев Валар сменится на милость и они позволят мне жить хотя бы в пределах Валинора, но я ошибался. Проходило время, а помилования было не видать… И тогда я начал раздумывать о побеге.

— Значит, вот как ты оказался здесь без гроша и без крыши над головой, — подытожил Сэм вслух. — Тебе удалось бежать. И теперь, что же — хочешь отплатить им?

— Для этого у меня недостаточно сил, но это временно — усмехнулся Айвэ. — Я хотел разыскать кого-то из наших и предложить действовать вместе, но к моему неприятному удивлению из таких оказался только Майрон. А мы с ним — как я упомянул ранее — слишком разные, чтобы изобразить даже подобие союза. Придется мне получить его помощь насильно.

— Но как вы работали с ним на одной стороне раньше, если столь непохожи? — вопросил Сэм.

— С трудом, — вздохнул Айвэ и закусил губу в кривой ухмылке. — Меня уж он точно не будет рад видеть в союзниках.  
Майрон знает свою цель и видит четкие шаги на пути к ней. Разумность — это его все, — майа одним глотком осушил стакан с компотом. — А я делаю то, что захочу. Возжелай я уничтожить мир, то не колебался бы ни мгновение. Но сейчас я хочу только образумить Валар Амана. Попытаюсь сделать то, что в прошлом не удалось Мелькору.

— Буду надеяться, что подобного ты не «возжелаешь», — ещё более мрачно протянул Сэм. — Если честно, его методы мне кажутся более… Подходящими для достижения результата. Делая только то, что хочешь, далеко не уйдешь, как по мне.

Всё сказанное Айвэ ни капельки его не порадовало. С другой стороны, по всей видимости, майа говорил правду. Врать в подобном Сэм не видел смысла — собеседник не пытался показать себя лучше чем он есть. Впрочем, раскаяния в том тоже не было ни капли, «скверные вещи» остались лишь сочетанием слов, в действительности тот не считал их скверными, а значит — начнет творить снова, как только ему представится возможность.

С другой стороны сейчас он — единственная сила, на первый взгляд способная доставить проблем Майрону. Вот и выбирай без выбора из двух зол, да только свой выбор он по всей видимости уже сделал и не сказать что так уж добровольно.  
Сэм всё ещё предпочел бы вернуться в Шир, будь у него такая возможность, но возможность на деле оставалась только одна.

— В любом случае ты должен понимать, что я не собираюсь кем-то там жертвовать, — сказал наконец хоббит, выделив из разбегающихся мыслей самую главную. — Вообще, по-возможности, никаких убийств и тому подобного. Тем более пыток или чего-вы-там-ещё любили в своём Ангбанде делать. На такое я добровольно не пойду ни за какие шиши.  
Я тебе помогу, но только чтобы живущие в Средиземье пострадали меньше. Это — вообще единственная стоящая причина.

«Передерутся эти двое или нет, по крайней мере… Он выиграет время для Лориэна. Хотя бы сколько-то».

— И… — Сэм ещё раз смерил взглядом стакан, — надеюсь что про добровольность ты тоже сказал правду.

— Я бы похитил одного из твоих друзей и использовал его, чтоб влиять на тебя, если бы подобное могло мне что-то дать, — лениво произнес майа, откинувшись на спинку стула с явно скучающим видом, и по спине хоббита прошелся холодок, стоило ему представить подобную возможность.  
— Уверяю, это было бы куда проще и приятнее, чем терпеть твоё упрямство. К твоему счастью, мне Необходимо твоё согласие, так что вода из Энтовой купели в стакане действительно не обладает никакими свойствами кроме своих исконных, несколько усиленных. Пей уже.

Последнее было сказано все тем же бесстрастным голосом, но Сэм каким-то образом ощутил скрытое за этой фразой раздражение.

— Ладно-ладно, — вздохнул он, придвигая стакан ближе. — Как скажешь. Расти, так расти.

В конце-концов, Айвэ был прав. Он бы добился куда большего, похитив, например Пиппина, и… Нет, эту мысль хоббит додумывать не хотел.

На вкус вода была как вода. Прохладная, свежая, пахнущая нагретым солнцем лесом. Короче, на какое-то страшное зелье она при ближнем рассмотрении не походила никак.  
Вновь вздохнув, Сэм отставил пустой стакан и неприязненно покосился на айну.  
Вообще тот пока не сделал ему абсолютно ничего плохого, но при этом оставался совершенно невыносим. Впрочем, кажется, это последнее чувство явно было взаимным. И эта последняя мысль всё-таки заставила хоббита усмехнуться.

Скучающее выражение лица Айвэ несколько оживилось.  
— Чудесно, и никто не умер, — сообщил он, с улыбкой разведя руками.

Сэм глухо кашлянул. Нет, совершенно невозможно…

— Результат получишь на следующее утро. — предупредил его майа, одергивая полы туники и поднимаясь со стула. — А теперь, когда с одними делами первой важности покончено, переходим к другим.

— К каким еще «другим»? — угрюмо осведомился Сэм, не торопясь вставать.

— Поднимайся, ленивый хоббит, — потребовал Айвэ, неумолимо сложив руки на груди. — Враг не станет ждать, пока мы здесь копошимся. Потому доставай кинжал — будешь учиться драться.

Сэм нахмурился:  
— Хочешь подослать меня убить кого-то?

Майа на секундочку закатил глаза в небу.  
— Ты отправишься в Рохан, Сэм, — пояснил он едва ли не по слогам. — Маленького хоббита в этом большом и страшном мире подстерегают различные опасности, от которых он не в состоянии защитить свою шкурку. И что тогда? Вечно вытаскивать тебя из волчьей пасти я не намерен.

Садовник шумно выдохнул — с некоторым облегчением, между прочим. И то верно, махать оружием он не умеет от слова совсем. С трудом справились они тогда с тем страшным пауком в пещерах, да ведь обученные воины не испугаются фиала. И против волков он не помог бы…  
Ладно. Это ему еще пригодится, раз его мирная жизнь в Шире отложена теперь на неопределенный срок.

— Ну, драться так драться, — порешил хоббит и поднялся из-за стола, попутно снимая с пояса эльфийский клинок. Расписное лезвие его опасно сверкнуло в солнечных лучах.  
— А ты?.. — взглянул он на Айвэ: в руках майа держал длинную ржавую железяку.

— Нашел по пути, — лениво пояснил тот, направляясь в центр огромной комнаты. Пожалуй, она и правда подходила для тренировок, так как большая ее часть была абсолютно свободна от мебели.

Встав подальше от окон, Айвэ развернулся к хоббиту и чинно сложил руки за спиной.  
— Сперва узнаем, что ты вообще умеешь. Попытайся убить меня.

Сэм нервно хихикнул.  
«Ты издеваешься?..»  
— Только сам меня случайно не зашиби, — проворчал он, поудобнее перехватывая кинжал. — Знаю я вас — прибьете и не заметите.

— Я-то тебя и пальцем не трону, — молвил Айвэ. — А вот эльфийский клинок в неопытных руках для тебя самого сейчас куда опаснее.

Хоббит фыркнул и встряхнулся, избавляясь от лишних тревожных мыслей в голове. Повертел в пальцах серебристую рукоять оружия. И как ему прикажете драться с таким противником? Не очень воодушевляет пытаться, когда знаешь, что заведомо проиграешь при любом исходе.

— Как насчет использовать воображение? — подсказал Айвэ, и Сэма вновь неприятно пробрало от того, что для майа все его мысли как на ладони. — Представь, что я все же похитил одного из твоих друзей. Что бы ты делал в таком случае? А может, мы стоим на белой площади Минас-Тирита и я — Саурон, только что убивший Фродо?

Сэм шумно вздохнул. Не хотелось ему представлять все это, да только воображение услужливо подкинуло нужные картины во всей своей четкости. И от этого вдруг стало так тошно и мерзко, что пальцы его добела стиснули рукоять клинка. Пиппин, Фродо, Майрон… Холодные стальные глаза и безжизненное тело друга на его руках. Смерть. Отчаяние.

Ярость охватила его, и хоббит бросился вперед очертя голову. Всю свою досаду, бессилие и ненависть ко всему, что донимало его все последние недели он вложил в этот удар! Но… Клинок со свистом прорезал воздух.  
Сэм резко развернулся на пятках, едва не потеряв равновесие. Айвэ за его спиной! Он сделал размашистый выпад вновь, и вновь промазал, но некая бурлящая сила изнутри него заставляла хоббита бросаться на черную тень, раз за разом поднимая оружие снова. Достать до Айвэ оказалось абсолютно невозможным, он словно сражался с пустотой, да так оно почти и было.  
Когда от серебряных вспышек перед глазами у Сэма уже начала кружиться голова, темно-красная молния мелькнула на границе его зрения, а потом по пальцам сильно отдало, и серебряный клинок со звоном грохнулся на пол.

Осознав, что остался без оружия, хоббит испуганно отскочил, но фигура Айвэ даже не двинулась в его сторону. Сэм шумно выдохнул, осознавая, что убивать его никто не собирается, а происходящее — всего лишь тренировка.

— Подожди, — он бессильно оперся ладонями о колени, слушая, как громко и часто сердце отдается в висках. — Дай передохнуть…  
Утерев пот со лба, Сэм рывком поднял голову:  
— Я за тобой вообще не успеваю! — возмутился он. — Даже движений не могу различить! Может, поддашься хоть немного?

— У своих врагов то же самое спросишь? — язвительно осведомился майа, придирчиво осматривая ржавую железяку на предмет царапин. — Нет, Сэм, не будет тебе пощады. Еще раз, — скомандовал он, и Сэм понял, что окончание тренировок вовсе не его ума дело. — Смотри внимательнее — я покажу, как двигаться верно.

***

Обессиленно упав на стул, хоббит схватил стакан с компотом и выхлебал все, что там оставалось. Он бы и энтское зелье сейчас выпил бы без колебаний — настолько сильно пересохло в горле Сэма за полтора часа тренировки.  
Судя по всему, Айвэ был намерен гонять его нещадно, и на душе от этого сгущались унылые тучи.

— Голова кружится и плеч совсем не чувствую, — не удержался он от жалостливых ноток в голосе. — Я сегодня больше не могу, Айвэ. Не могу, и все тут!

Майа неторопливо отхлебнул компота. Выглядел он столь отдохнувшим, словно не бегал полтора часа по комнате с железякой, а коротал время за прочтением книги в прохладном саду.  
Сэму хотелось досадовать с такой несправедливости, но на досаду у него сейчас не было сил.

— Что ж, — кивнул айну несколько погодя, — для первого раза сойдет.

Сэму сделалось явно нехорошо.  
— Сколько у меня… — выдохнул он, убирая со лба налипшие волосы, — вообще времени на подготовку?

— Около двух недель, — Айвэ взглянул в окно — на стремительно сереющее вечернее небо. — Или больше — в зависимости от того, как обернутся дела. Завтра поднимаемся пораньше — и работаем, работаем, — одобрил настрой Сэма Айвэ. — Первый день займем лишь под тренировку, а после — начнешь одновременно знакомиться с основами магии и так далее.

— Когда только я все успею… — безнадежно пробормотал Сэм, допивая второй стакан компота.

— Уверяю, я был бы только рад выдать тебе приличное количество времени, — развел руками Айвэ, — но в таком случае нам грозит скорое свидание с Майроном в качестве побежденных. К слову, об этом, — произнес майа громче, словно бы вспомнив о чем-то и пристально поглядел на хоббита.  
— Поведай-ка мне историю вашего с Ним знакомства от начала и до конца. Я слышал ее частично в Лориэне и теперь весьма заинтересован услышать полностью.

Сэм облизнул губы и откинулся на спинку стула, потерев виски.  
Угх, вот ведь… Честное слово. Он расскажет об этом кому-либо в последний раз, а потом — хоть убивайте. Вспоминать о Мордоре у него больше нет желания.

***

Днём позднее Сэм очнулся в чистой кровати одной из гостевых комнат Ортханка и долгое время не мог понять где он, почему у него болит всё тело и что это за странное ощущение… Связанности?

Стоило ему немного продрать глаза и перевернуться набок, как он обнаружил, что по всей видимости пока он спал, его одежда уменьшилась. Ну либо…

В голове одна за одной всплывали подробности предыдущих дней. Энты… Побег от Гэндальфа… Айвэ…  
А да, точно.

Хоббит резко сел в кровати, понимая что его голова явно находится куда выше чем он привык. А это означало только одно…  
Сэм медленно поднес руки к лицу, осмотрел ладони — на вид всё было точь-в-точь как всегда. Но он явно вырос, как и хотел того темный майа. Что-то мягкое упало на лицо и хоббит вздрогнул, нащупав длинные пряди волос.

Он ощутил себя очень неуютно, к тому же Сэм вдруг понял, что возвращение в Шир резко стало задачей куда более сложной. Ох, мама родная, хоть лицо-то у него своё осталось? А то мало ли, со всей этой магией…

Тяжко вздохнув, он огляделся, но ничего отдаленно похожего на зеркало в комнате не увидел. Зато на стоявшем в углу стуле лежала стопка свежей одежды. К большой радости Сэма — не черной.

Немногим позже, переодевшись в новую рубашку, штаны и жилет, и тщательно переложив все ценное из карманов, он осознал ещё две вещи. Первая: он ощущает жуткий голод. И вторая: он понятия не имеет, где искать майа.  
Вторая, правда, скорее радовала. Сэм ощущал что просто физически не в состоянии сегодня снова бегать и махать клинком. Руки противно дрожали и слабли: сейчас он бы просто выронил кинжал при попытке замахнуться.

Вчерашний день был, без преувеличения, одним из самых сложных дней за последнее время жизни хоббита. Полутора часами Айвэ не ограничился, заставив его учить теорию, затем медленно показывая стойки и приёмы, затем снова нещадно гоняя его по всей комнате. Столько новой информации Сэм в последний раз получал в Мордоре, читая в большом количестве древние книги, но тогда ему не требовалось немедленно применять её на практике, и теперь у него просто пухла голова от всего этого!  
Если только сегодня майа вздумает продолжить всё это, то он обещает, что сядет на пол посреди комнаты и ничто в этом мире не заставит его сдвинуться с места, пусть даже сам Майрон явится и прикажет ему это сделать! Он не может. Не может и всё тут. У маленьких хоббитов есть свои пределы!

Пожевав немного еды из своих запасов и запив это всё водой из фляжки, Сэм ощутил как в голове прояснилось. Но руки и ноги дрожали и болели по-прежнему, да и ощущались теперь необычно длинными. Хоббит даже умудрился споткнуться и растянуться посреди комнаты. Затем он снова сел на кровать, принявшись смотреть в окно на освещенную солнцем долину и мечтать о том, чтоб Айвэ забыл дорогу к этой комнате.

Маленькая чёрная птица впорхнула в это окно минут через двадцать, и видок у неё был очень сердитый. Задев его крылом, она пролетела в центр комнаты и под мрачным взглядом Сэма немедля обратилась в человека.

— Нет, нет, нет! — запротестовал он, подняв руки еще прежде, чем Айвэ успел открыть рот. — Я выроню меч раньше, чем успею его поднять! Мне нужен перерыв, у меня ноги дрожат от усталости!

— Помолчи, — раздраженно оборвал его Айвэ, опускаясь на стул, стоящий неподалеку от кровати, — и не теряй более времени. Нет, гонять я тебя не собираюсь.

Сэм испустил полный облегчения вздох — видимо, удача нынче была на его стороне.

— Но и прохлаждаться не позволю — получишь сегодня первый урок магии, — майа деловито закинул ногу на ногу, пристально взглянув на хоббита. — И едва ли он покажется тебе легче полуторачасовой беготни с мечом.

— Да уж это навряд ли, — пробормотал Сэм, слезая с кровати и усаживаясь за столом напротив.  
Измотанное с непривычки тело хоббита так ныло и болело, что думать над чем угодно сейчас казалось лучшим вариантом, чем двигаться. Магия, значит?.. А вот это и правда интересно.  
— Выходит, — уточнил садовник, усаживаясь поудобнее, — даже я могу кое-чему научиться в этом вашем таинственном волшебстве?

— И сразу неверное суждение, — осуждающе покачал головой Айвэ. — Нет никакого тайного знания, которое отличало бы настоящую магию. Все человеческие заблуждения о колдовстве основаны на простом неведении о том, как оно работает на самом деле.  
А на деле — каждый способен овладеть ее основами, и ты — не исключение.

— Это радует, — тотчас кивнул Сэм. — И как же оно в таком случае устроено?

Забавно, что он возможно станет первым хоббитом, умудрившимся использовать магию, а не только судачить о ней да глядеть со стороны на фейерверки Гэндальфа. Кстати, любопытно было бы узнать, как их создавать. Но уж вряд ли — от Айвэ.

— Три свечи в этом подсвечнике должны гореть, — скучающе произнес Айвэ, и Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности, увидев, как сами собой вспыхнули фитили свечей, стоявших на комоде за спиной айну. Он зажег их даже не глядя, по одной только памяти?..

— Как… как ты это сделал? — воскликнул Сэм, подрываясь со стула. Стараясь не споткнуться на непривычно длинных ногах, он аккуратно донес изящный подсвечник с мирно горящими свечами до стола, но стоило ему водрузить их на столешницу, как фитили мгновенно затухли.

Майа хитро прищурился.  
— Попробуй разобраться сам. Я произнес фразу: «Знаю, что они должны гореть». То есть, я поверил в это и свечи вспыхнули.

— Ох, — только и выдал хоббит, оперевшись ладонями о столешницу. Честно говоря, звучало совершенно нелегко. — Значит мне… Нужно просто подумать об этом?

Айвэ отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Скорее, сделать это реальностью, — он указал ладонью на подсвечник. — То, во что ты искренне веришь, ощущается тобой не как убеждение — а так, словно мир таков на самом деле. Например, звездное небо видно только по ночам, а кровь всегда красная, независимо от погоды и времени суток — и свечи должны гореть. Оттого, что ты в это веришь.

— Ммм, — неопределенно выдал Сэм, потерев лоб и заодно убрав мешающиеся волосы. — Ну это… Не думаю, что у меня получится.

Вся «инструкция» всё ещё звучала как нечто совершенно противоречащее всему что хоббит знал. Он определенно верил в то что трава зеленая, но лишь потому что он видел это многократно. Она не станет синей от того что он поверит в это, это было бы просто абсурдно! Да и вряд ли он сумеет переубедить себя, заставив поверить в какую-нибудь чушь. Это, в конце-концов, просто нелепо. И вообще, так сойти с ума недолго.

«Дети Эру так любят верить в ложь, которую придумывают себе сами. Но и великие Айнур подвержены этому не меньше. Возможно, это свойство любого существа, которое не задается периодически вопросами о том, во что оно верит и почему».

Если бы магия работала так, как сказал Айвэ, то обманув кого-то можно было бы изменить реальность. Обманув себя, можно было бы изменить реальность.  
Но это не так. Он видел примеры обратного. Саурон не сделался черной тьмой с багровыми глазами оттого, что Сэм в это верил до встречи с ним.

— Здесь что-то не так, — неуверенно сказал хоббит. — В твоём объяснении. Люди, которые обманывают себя, не меняют при этом мир. Я таких видел. Я и сам таким был.

Вряд ли майа врал, ему то было незачем. Но мог ли и он ошибаться в своём объяснении? Или не учесть чего-то ещё.

— Уверенность в том что свечи загорятся… — повторил Сэм, думая необычно напряженно для себя, — Потому что я в это верю, так? Выходит, что дело тут… В вере в себя? Не в то что свечи загорятся. А в то, что они загорятся потому, что ты так им скажешь. Потому что ты так… Решишь?

Он поднял голову. Темный майа, сосредоточенно закусив кончик ногтя, глядел на Сэма с таким выражением лица, какого хоббит еще никогда у него не видел. Это было словно… Айну задет и приятно удивлен одновременно.

— Не обман, — медленно произнес он спустя пару секунду оценивающего молчания, — но спор с реальностью и убеждение ее в собственной правоте?

Сэм, поколебавшись, молча кивнул. На удивление, это не выглядело так, словно он только что сказал чушь. Скорее, Айвэ будто бы… Уточнял его слова?

— А неплохая формулировка, — с легкой досадой усмехнулся майа уголком губ, — и очень правильная, на самом деле.

— Правильная? — хоббит раскрыл глаза чуть шире. — Я прав?

— Ты высказал дельную вещь, — последовал утвердительный кивок. — Если продолжишь удивлять меня и дальше — я окончательно уверюсь, что не зря выбрал именно тебя.

— Вот как, — только и сумел выдавить хоббит.  
Невероятно. Он заметил несостыковку, и оказался прав! Странное дело, мыслителем Сэм никогда себя не считал, да он им и не был. Но похоже что по крайней мере мозгами у него и правда получалось работать лучше, чем махать клинком…

— Что ж, — тем же временем подвел итог майа, — раз ты так тщательно обмозговал теорию, дело за практикой. Попробуй поджечь хоть один фитиль, а я пока понаблюдаю за результатом твоих стараний.

Отодвинув стул чуть поодаль, Айвэ дотянулся до стеллажа с книжками и вытащил одну. Затем, облокотившись о столешницу, углубился в чтение — видимо, для того, чтобы дать хоббиту сосредоточиться, не ощущая на себе постоянного чужого взгляда. Впрочем, Сэм подозревал, что майа и с пятью книгами в руках способен прекрасно за ним наблюдать.

Ко тому же, Сэма не оставляло неуловимое ощущение ехидства в последних словах майа. Он как будто был несколько задет тем, что хоббит подметил его ошибку, и последние его слова звучали как «давай-ка зажги хоть один фитиль, раз такой умный, а я понаблюдаю за представлением».  
С другой стороны, всё это могло быть лишь игрой его воображения. С третьей стороны это вообще не было важно. Он не ожидал столь быстрого перехода к практике и теперь никак не мог понять, что же ему делать.

Ну хорошо, ладно, возьмем получившуюся… Инструкцию.  
«Поспорь с реальностью и докажи ей свою правоту?»  
Кхе. Это по прежнему звучало как-то абсурдно, но хотя бы не противоречило всему что он знал и видел прежде. Сэму на секунду стало интересно, какими словами об этом сказал бы Майрон, и не оказалась бы его «инструкция» точнее. Хотя он в целом понимал, Что ему надо сделать, он при этом совершенно не понимал Как ему это сделать.

Хоббит никогда не был хорош в спорах, да и вещей, в которых он был до конца уверен, всегда было не так уж много, а в последнее время стало ещё меньше. К тому же вот так «спорить с самой реальностью» казалось ему чем-то неправильным, словно какой-то дерзостью. Кто он в конце-концов такой? Маленький садовник из Шира.

С другой стороны, во все эти большие вещи ему навязали против его воли, особенно теперь, когда Кольцо оказалось у Саурона. Он ведь и пытался уйти в Шир, да только ему не дали. Так что может и не так уж плохо теперь будет научиться чему-то такому? Во всяком случае, он сможет защитить себя и может быть даже ещё кого-то…

Собравшись с мыслями, Сэм пристально уставился на самую левую из потухших свечей.  
«Гори», — подумал он сердито. — «А ну-ка быстро гори! Ну давай уже».

Как и следовало ожидать, не произошло совершенно ничего. Даже Айвэ не отвлекся от своей книги.  
Сэм нахмурился. Он ощущал себя несколько глупо, но старался не думать об этом, вместо этого снова и снова мысленно командуя этому упрямому фитилю.  
Еще минут через пятнадцать он устало опустил плечи и взгляд его устремился в темную столешницу. Похоже, что-то он делал не так…

Ну, строго говоря, Сэм даже знал что именно: при всем его упрямстве он ни капельки не верил в то что свеча загорится. То есть он даже допускал такую возможность, но похоже что речь тут шла о чем-то куда более сильном чем «ну, вообще она, конечно, может загореться, ведь у Айвэ это работает».  
И как достичь нужной степени уверенности хоббит не представлял совершенно. Попытка «спора» уже преизрядно утомила его, но кажется, он и близко не подошел к цели.

— Я… Не думаю, что у меня получится, — сказал он. — Я просто не смогу быть настолько уверен. В конце-концов, я всего лишь хоббит.

Он не был уверен, но предполагал, что айнур, судя по книжкам из библиотеки Майрона, Спевшим Этот Мир, было самую малость попроще быть уверенными в том что он подчинится их словам. Если так подумать, магию использовали и эльфы. Было ли Зеркало Галадриэль результатом того, во что она верила? Или же они использовали какой-то другой способ?  
Что до людей… О колдунах он слышал только в связи с именем Саурона. Девять кольценосцев, да темные нуменорцы. Подозрительно маленький круг, чтобы с уверенностью утверждать что люди способны обучиться магии.

Айвэ, не глядя на него, увлеченно перелистнул страницу.  
— Если бы я прикладывал столько усилий, — иронично подметил он, — эта башня бы уже полыхала от верхов до подземелий.

Возмущенно фыркнув, Сэм уселся обратно на свой стул.  
— Еще бы она у тебя не полыхала, — развел руками хоббит, — вам же, Спевшим Мир, это дело раз плюнуть, не то что мне.

— «Не то что мне», — тем же тоном повторил за ним майа, — «я же всего лишь хоббит и не могу быть уверен» — вот почему аданам труднее овладеть магией в сравнении с большинством эльдар. Лишь последних Валар опекали и любили достаточно, чтобы позволить жить в своих Благословенных землях и обучить мастерству, которое по крупицам передается из поколения в поколение до сих пор. А люди, — продолжал Айвэ, не отрываясь от книги, — остались на обочине, решив, что они, вероятно, слабы и недостойны внимания божеств. Они восприняли это как должное. И даже теперь, спустя много лет, стена из этой ложной уверенности не дает тебе зажечь фитиль, сколько бы ты ни пытался.

Сэм задумчиво потер костяшками полированную поверхность стола. Значит, по словам айну, его неуверенность в своих силах кроется именно в этом? Ну, звучало довольно правдоподобно. На секундочку хоббит представил себя рожденным в обличье эльфа в каком-нибудь чудном краю — хоть в том же Лориэне. О, то была бы совсем иная жизнь! Вряд ли он бы остался тем Сэмом, которого знает сейчас. У эльфа Сэма, по крайней мере, был бы выбор — уйти или остаться бороться. И захоти он уплыть за Море — никто, никто не сумел бы ему помешать.

— Вот значит как, — невесело утвердил хоббит. — А что мне теперь-то с этим делать? — он укоризненно глянув на подсвечник. — Я так понимаю, за пару дней уверенность в себе мне никак не обрести. Даже если я буду круглые сутки просиживать, глядя на свечи, я скорее просверлю в них дыру, чем заставлю гореть!

— За то время, что тебе осталось — никак, — согласился Айвэ. Бесшумно захлопнув книгу, он аккуратно положил ее на стол и обратил взор на хоббита. — Поэтому придется нам с тобой рискнуть и использовать крайние меры.

Сэм ощутимо вздрогнул, вспомнив прошлый день, полный тренировок и учебы. Что может быть еще хуже этого?!  
— И что ты собираешься делать? — с опаской вопросил он, покосившись на айну.

— Грубо говоря, — Айвэ указал ладонью на собственный лоб, — я передам тебе умение зажигать свечи напрямую — положу это в твою голову, а ты это усвоишь и затем используешь по назначению.

Сэм ошарашенно поморгал.  
— В голову?.. Как осанвэ?

— Принцип схожий, — пожал плечами майа, — только моего голоса в этот раз ты не услышишь. Скорее, произойдет что-то вроде короткого обмена воспоминаниями и эмоциями — вот и все, что ты почувствуешь.

— М-м, — со сложным лицом протянул хоббит, — а насколько это опасно?

Айвэ убедил его, что контроль над ним устанавливать не выгодно ему же самому, но вот игры такого уровня… явно не проходят бесследно.

— Не скрою, возможны некоторые… неприятные побочные эффекты, — неопределенно повел рукой майа. — Ибо разум темного айну сам по себе не самое безопасное место в мире. Даже я не могу предсказать, как эта связь может повлиять на тебя, Сэм. Но, полагаю, пара секунд — это не смертельно, — произнес он, впрочем, без особой уверенности в голосе.

Хоббит сглотнул неприятный комок в горле. Отчего-то перспектива сверлить взглядом свечи вдруг показалась ему чуточку более привлекательной.

— Кхе, — глухо кашлянул он. — Выглядит так, как будто у меня опять нет выбора.

В самом деле… Балрог его дери, что ж такое! От таких рисков ему и поседеть скоро недурно будет. Но Сэм и сам понимал — своими силами зажечь свечи в ближайшую неделю у него никак не получится, хоть как растолковывай, не может он, вот и все!  
И опять бросайся в омут с головой. Не похоже, чтобы Айвэ мог врать ему насчет собственной невозможности знать последствия. Сэм чувствовал — майа и сам рискует, предлагая такие условия. Да и в самом деле — едва ли он проделывал такое хоть еще с кем-либо до этого.  
Хоббит мрачно усмехнулся про себя. Чувствовать себя таким вот «избранным» было ужасно.

— Ну что ж, — глубоко выдохнул он, ощущая поднимающееся глубоко в груди волнение, — если другого выхода и впрямь нет… Ты обещаешь, что после этого я точно смогу зажечь свечи?

— Несомненно.

Ох…  
— Что я должен буду делать? — с трудом выговорил он, выпрямляясь на стуле. Взгляд хоббита пересекся с белесыми глазами Айвэ, и Сэм тотчас отвернулся, зажмурившись.

— Сперва сядь прямо, расслабься, успокой дыхание, — Айвэ терпеливо выждал с минуту, — а теперь постарайся отчетливо подумать о чем-то счастливом. После этого посмотри мне в глаза. Не забывай о думать о счастливом, продолжай смотреть. И ни за что, — голос айну понизился до свистящего шепота, — не отводи взгляда.

Легко было сказать «расслабься», только вот Сэм вместо этого ощущал противную мелкую дрожь где-то внутри. Предстоящее ему, мягко говоря, не нравилось, даже без учета возможных «неприятных побочных эффектов». А когда ему было велено подумать о чем-то счастливом, ситуация резко стала видеться ещё мрачнее. Было слишком ясно видно, что Айвэ тоже не знает что из этого получится и явно считает это дело очень небезопасным.  
И это не обнадеживало.  
Совсем.

«Прибьёшь меня ненароком».

Так или иначе, отступать было поздно, а инструкцию стоило выполнить. Сэм постарался сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, глядя только в стол и стараясь не думать о том что вскоре, возможно сойдет с ума или погибнет или ещё что похуже. Вместо этого он попытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь счастливое из своей жизни и, по привычке подумав о Шире, вдруг обнаружил что никакого счастья эта мысль больше не вызывает.  
Он туда никогда не вернется, это уже очень хорошо понятно.  
Ширу грозит опасность со стороны Мордора, а возможно, и со стороны Айвэ тоже.  
А еще вспоминалось увиденное в зеркале.

Тогда он попытался подумать о друзьях, о тех, кто сопровождал его в походе, о тех, кто верил в них. Но эти мысли теперь и вовсе казались серыми и пресными на вкус, застревавшими в горле воспоминаниями о последних днях в Лориэне.  
А Фродо… Мертвое тело со стеклянными глазами, в которых отражается лунный свет…

Сэм еще раз сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, прикрыв лицо руками. Проклятье. Да неужели в его жизни не осталось ничего счастливого? Это было странно и даже стыдно признавать. Как будто в этом самом было что-то плохое, что-то темное. У всех ведь должна быть какая-то надежда, что-то хорошее, ведь так?

Тогда… На что он теперь надеется?  
Ни на что? Его ведет не надежда, отчаяние, так? Он сам не верит в то что его план сработает, просто пытается делать что может, потому что это правильно.

Потому что это правильно.

В этой мысли что-то было. Не счастье, не надежда, но какая-то надежность. Он был уверен в ней. Пожалуй он был уверен в том что это имеет смысл само по себе, не важно есть ли надежда и будет ли результат.

«А я… может, и не ради всего мира, но лишь ради некоторых вещей. Они для меня очень много значат. Просто делать понемногу то, что считаешь верным — как-то так я бы это описал. И ты просто делаешь это… не загадывая, к чему все приведет».

Однажды он сказал это другому темному майа. И теперь мог бы повторить снова.  
Он будет делать всё что может для того чтобы защитить остальных. Не важно как они обошлись с ним. Не важно, получится ли у него. Он будет знать что сделал всё, что было в его силах, когда придёт конец.

Это не была счастливая мысль, но она была лучше чем ничего.

Сэм поднял голову и твердо посмотрел в глаза Айвэ.  
И немедленно провалился в бездну.

Теперь он не мог ни вздохнуть, ни двинуться. Время остановилось, он потерял самое себя, забыл кто он. Он был ничем, просто точкой, наблюдателем посреди странного искаженного мира, не поддающегося описанию с помощью каких-либо нормальных слов. И в этом мире не было ничего, за что он мог бы зацепиться взглядом.  
Круговерть из каких-то… Кусков? Образы, обрывки… Он не мог подобрать им точного названия. Всё это мелькало и плыло хаотично и он плыл вместе с ними, был всего лишь ещё одним таким куском, вовлеченным в потоки чужого сознания на порядки более сложного, чем его собственное.

И всё же кое-что между ними было. Кое-что объединяло их.

Боль. Разочарование.  
Они оба потеряли всё, что имели.  
У них обоих не осталось ничего, что можно было потерять.  
Ничего, что стоило бы того чтоб продолжать бороться.

«Нет».

Он не помнил почему, но эта последняя мысль была неверной. Не его. Он забыл что-то очень важное, но теперь и самая память о том что оно было размывалась.  
А была ли у него память?

Отчаяние. Беспросветное, темное и холодное, не имеющее уже в себе никаких иных чувств, сожженное до состояния безвкусного пепла, стоящего комом в глотке — вот, что царило здесь безраздельно.  
И в нем уже не было ни ярости, ни ненависти, ни слёз. Только Ничего…

Его взгляд сам собой обратился вниз, словно притянутый неведомой силой, и тогда…  
Несравнимый безраздельный ужас, самая смерть, черно-никакое, страшное настолько, что будь у него ещё сердце, оно б выпрыгнуло из груди. Ничто. Пустота более пустоты. Потоки мыслей не задевали её, пролетая мимо, но он почему-то знал…

Настанет время, когда она поглотит здесь всё.

И он ужаснулся всем своим оставшимся существом, содрогнувшись до глубины души, отказываясь видеть это.

Тогда потоки вынесли его наверх.  
И был свет.  
И он снова вспомнил своё имя.

Сэм лежал головой на столе, не в силах шевельнуться, едва в силах дышать. Горели легкие, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а голова… Казалось, в неё налили раскаленного железа. Глаза слезились от практически невыносимой боли, и всё же… Она была менее невыносимой чем то, что он только что увидел.

А затем Сэм ощутил прохладу, что принесла с собой облегчение — словно к свежему ушибу приложили кусочек льда. Разрывающая изнутри головная боль стала казаться чуточку более выносимой, и Сэм проморгал слезы, обнаружив, что все еще способен дышать. Красноватый туман перед глазами рассеялся, и хоббит осознал, что слышит некие звуки. Спустя минуту звуки эти сложились в мелодию.

Солнце, скрывшееся за пеленой серых облаков, больше не освещало комнату. Порыв ветра рванулся внутрь, всколыхнув оконные занавеси и темные пряди волос Айвэ. Майа подался назад, подставляя голову свежему ветру. Прикрыв глаза, айну тихо напевал мелодию без слов. Она повторялась раз за разом, переплетаясь и меняясь неуловимо, наполняя окружающий воздух приятной прохладой.

И хоббит больше не чувствовал боли — только тяжесть свинцового тела, из которого словно разом выпили все силы. Отрешившись от всего, не в силах даже мыслить, Сэм только и мог, что безмолвно внимать Звукам, которые спасли его и окутали воздух вокруг. И тогда сами звуки стали осязаемы, и пространство запело, эхом отдаваясь внутри него самого. И он уже не знал, поет ли это Айвэ или кто-то еще — кто-то иной и совершенно неосязаемый его собственным разумом.

«Я так устал. Я хочу уснуть».

«Ты со всем справился. Теперь спи».

И тогда глаза его закрылись, и хоббит провалился глубоко в сон.

***

Что было дальше, Сэм не помнил.  
Кажется, он очнулся на кровати во все той же комнате, только за плотно закрытыми окнами уже ярко светились ночные звезды. Ему было ужасно, ужасно невыносимо, словно в бреду — хоббиту казалось, заболел, и температура его тела поднялась градусов эдак до сорока. Еле оторвав голову от подушки, Сэм углядел на тумбочке рядом графин с водой и залпом опрокинул стакан в пересохшее горло.

Затем он мигом уснул вновь, и вновь проснулся — не прошло, казалось, и секунды.

— А? — вопросил самого себя Сэм, открыв глаза.  
Серый потолок его комнаты и… солнце? Что, опять?  
Хоббит резко сел в кровати, широко распахнув глаза.  
Какой сейчас день?! Сколько он вообще проспал?  
Судорожно оглядев собственные руки, хоббит понял, что успел слегка схуднуть. Затем он осознал, что у него больше Вообще Ничего не болит, да и жар, кажется, будто рукой сняло…

Поморщившись от спертого комнатного воздуха, Сэм медленно, стараясь не спешить, слез с кровати и распахнул окно.

— Да уже за полдень перевалило, — проворчал он, выглядывая наружу.  
Синее небо, яркое солнце, лес вон за горами зеленеет… Все, как и прежде, но хоббита не покидало явственное ощущение будто что-то стало Не Так. Опершись ладонью о подоконник, Сэм напряженно потер лоб.

Воспоминания всплывали с трудом, проталкиваясь сквозь пелену, которая все еще мешала ему четко размышлять. Хоббит поморщился.

— Значит, Айвэ явился обучать меня магии, — пробормотал он в смятении. — Показал, как зажигать свечи. Но ничего-то у меня не вышло. И тогда он предложил… — хоббит внезапно запнулся.

Земля, лес и горы вдруг покачнулись перед ним, сделавшись близкими, и Сэм одним прыжком отшатнулся от окна. Спина его мгновенно вспотела, и хоббит плюхнулся на стул, дрожащими руками наполнив стакан водой из графина.

Все, что он сейчас мог вспомнить из своего визита в разум темного майа — это свой собственный слепой ужас, который он тогда испытал — и даже нечто большее, чем ужас. Одна только мысль об этом теперь вызывала в нем те же ощущения.  
А еще — только теперь — Сэм подумал о том, что он ожидал увидеть все, что угодно, но точно не… вот такое. Будь Айвэ хоть тысячу раз темнейшим из майар — подобное нечто в его голове не имело права существовать где бы то ни было. Но оно Существовало.  
И Сэм точно знал, что не хочет знать никаких причин этому и как-либо вообще поднимать эту тему. Лучше всего запереть воспоминания об этом на задворки сознания и благополучно стереть из памяти на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Глубоко выдохнув, хоббит отставил стакан и потер переносицу, собравшись с мыслями. Подхватил яблоко с тарелки, на которую ранее натаскал еды. Ах да, он же еще не так давно подрос. Сэм вздохнул, покачав излишне длинными ногами, но выход оставался один — привыкать, и как можно быстрее.

Так. Айвэ в комнате не было. Очевидно, он ждет, пока хоббит придет в себя и разыщет его собственноручно. Но Сэму пока что вовсе не хотелось сталкиваться с майа. Еще чего доброго снова возьмется его гонять, да и… По некоторым другим причинам видеть Айвэ ему тоже пока не хотелось.

Покончив с яблоком, Сэм принялся за сухофрукты. После еды ему стало ощутимо лучше, а воспоминания будто бы прояснились.

— «Ты обещаешь, что после этого я смогу зажечь свечи?»  
— «Несомненно».

Хм. Сэм заинтересованно взглянул на подсвечник, оставшийся стоять на прежнем месте. Что ж, чувствует он себя довольно сносно. Нет, очень даже неплохо. Прекрасно, по сравнению с тем, что было вчера… или позавчера?  
Хоббит помотал головой. Он еще спросит об этом Айвэ попозже, а сейчас… ему до жути необходимо узнать, стоит ли шкурка выделки.

Поднявшись на ноги, Сэм оперся руками о столешницу, вперив в центральный фитиль настойчивый взгляд.

Айвэ не мог его обмануть. Судя по его словам, теперь хоббит должен «усвоить и применить на практике». Но как именно это должно сработать?.. Сэм понятия не имел. Что ж, сперва он попробует, как в первый раз.

— Вот эта центральная свеча должна загореться, — произнес он вслух, но вышло как-то неуверенно.

«И даже теперь, спустя много лет, стена из этой ложной уверенности не дает тебе зажечь фитиль, сколько бы ты ни пытался».

Сэм досадливо нахмурился. В самом деле, он что, хуже каких-то там эльфов? Айвэ сказал — овладеть магией способны все. А значит и хоббит Сэм — не исключение.  
Он сосредоточенно прикрыл глаза. У него получится. Обязано получится. Вот сейчас, сейчас он откроет глаза, и фитиль будет гореть ровным ярким пламенем! Все случившееся не может быть зря. Да и он, Сэм, еще чего-то стоит в этой жизни. Он это еще всем покажет, и уж тем более — этому Саурону в его башне. Защитит всех. Обязательно защитит. Без страха посмотрит в лицо Врагу. И если уж он справится с этим, разве могут глупые свечи не подчиниться его слову?

Хоббит ощутил вдруг, словно перекрестки и путаные тропы в его голове сплелись в одну — ровную и прямую. И не было никакого иного пути, кроме этого. И так было совершенно верно и правильно.

«Вот эта — должна зажечься», — отчетливо подумал хоббит.

Сэм открыл глаза. Он по-прежнему стоял посреди комнаты, оперевшись о столешницу — совершенно один.  
А свеча в подсвечнике спокойно горела теплым рыжеватым пламенем.


	9. Майа Олорин

Солнце грело от души: апрель в этом году выдался необычайно теплый, да только за всем случившимся это не приносило Пиппину совершенно никакой радости. Какая тут в самом деле радость? Сидишь себе в шатре или у костра, и нос за пределы лагеря высунуть боишься. А новости так и идут, одна за одной, и все, как на подбор, невеселые.

С того памятного дня, когда они с Мерри обнаружили в шатре вместо садовника его прощальную записку, прошла неделя. Гэндальф уехал по делам и, хоть маг пообещал вернуться, хоббиту всё больше казалось, что Братство помаленьку растворяется.

Если так подумать, это чувство было верным. До Амон Хэн они были объединены общим путем, после — общей надеждой. Теперь надежды, что бы ни говорил маг, на деле не осталось ни у кого: взгляд Мерри, сидевшего рядом и лениво ворошившего уголья в костре, выражал совершенную мрачность.

Пиппин и сам винил себя в уходе друга. Он знал, нет, был совершенно уверен — именно та отчаянная попытка докопаться до правды стала последней каплей. Ведь больше просто нечему! И это, ну… Давило. Совсем по иному, чем с Боромиром. Воин умер, защищая их, но они не могли изменить этого, это просто случилось — и не могло случиться по-другому. А здесь…  
Сэм сбежал из Лориэна из-за их с Мерри слов. Из-за их глупости.

Пиппин выпрямился и повращал головой, пытаясь отвлечься от неприятных мыслей. Ещё больше вины давило вот это тянущееся ожидание не-пойми-чего.

— Может, к Тауриону заглянем? — без особого энтузиазма предложил Мерри.

Пин задумчиво глянул в костёр.  
Чтобы покинуть лагерь, придется идти к стоящему на часах Леголасу: сообщать, куда они идут и когда собираются вернуться. Затем пробираться через лес, оглядываясь и боясь каждой тени. А всё это ради того, чтобы оказаться на столь же унылой поляне с парой оставшихся шатров лихолесской делегации и сидеть там у всё того же костра, обсуждая с эльфами по тысячному кругу одни и те же печальные вещи.

В итоге хоббит отрицательно мотнул головой.

— А толку? — Пин поморщился. — Лучше закурить бы сейчас табачку хорошего, да и того нет. И запасы беречь надо, — посетовал он, — лишнего яблока не съешь. Отвлечься нечем, эдак и с ума сойти можно! Да и я ж не жалуюсь, Мерри, но мне бы хоть одну хорошую новость. Всего одну, чтоб за что держаться было. А так… Мрак один.

Его приятель уныло кивнул, последний раз ткнув палочкой в угли.  
— Знал бы я, что все так обернется, может, и не отправился бы в поход, — неожиданно произнес Мерри, взглянув на друга. — Жил бы себе сейчас… — протянул хоббит горько, и помотал головой. — Да только все равно этому уже не случиться.

Пин, нахмурив брови, хотел было ответить. Но тут сквозь ветви проявился силуэт, облаченный в белое с головы до пят, и белизна эта, словно сияя, окутывала идущего легким ореолом.  
Гэндальф! Вернулся, значит!

Маг вступил на поляну, и задумчивое лицо его просветлело при виде обоих хоббитов.

— Давно я с вами толком не разговаривал, друзья, — произнес он, деловито окидывая их взглядом. — А теперь наконец добрался. Да вы, я погляжу, совсем в мое отсутствие приуныли?

Подобрав полы белоснежного одеяния, маг уселся на край бревна — прямо напротив.

— Да тут, Гэндальф, — пожаловался Мерри, разом оживившись, — попробуй не свихнись в одиночестве! Ты же знаешь — с того проклятого дня Совета все ходят сами не свои, ждут чего-то, а чего — и не знают…

— Чего-то плохого, и с каждым днем все хуже, — со значением добавил Пин. — От Братства ничего не осталось. И даже Сэм… — голос хоббита дрогнул, — даже его больше нет с нами.

Маг пристально поглядел сперва на него, а затем — на Мерри. Лицо его сделалось серьезным.  
— Враг хотел запугать нас всех, посеять недоверие — и ему это удалось, — покачал головой Гэндальф. — Сэму пришлось тяжелее всех, да и вам сейчас — несладко.

— Кстати, о Сэме. Ты нам так и не рассказал, что с ним было не так, — украдкой произнес Пин, наклоняясь ближе к костру. — Мы решили у него сами узнать, поссорились крупно, а вскоре он… ушел. Это мы виноваты, верно?

Хоббит досадливо сглотнул тяжелый комок в горле, но светлый взгляд мага не выразил ни капли осуждения.  
— Нет, — возразил Гэндальф. — Вы в том не повинны. Не стал бы он от вас ноги уносить — уж слишком вы ему дороги, хоть он это и не выставлял напоказ.

— Хочется тебе верить, — Мерри растерянно взглянул на мага, — да только почему ещё он мог уйти?..

— А вы сперва, господа хоббиты, — покачал головой Гэндальф, — послушайте то, для чего я вас двоих сегодня искал, — голос мага резко сделался напряженнее, и оба приятеля разом навострили уши. — Вот что: набрел я на Сэма пару дней назад, на пути к Изенгарду.

Пин в удивлении шире раскрыл рот.  
— Как он? Что с ним?

— Спокойно себе направлялся в Шир вдоль опушки Фангорна, — ответил Гэндальф, — там-то я его и нагнал. Поговорили мы с ним по душам, и теперь-то я вам точно могу сказать, что в его отлучке нет вашей вины. Враг наложил на него заклятье — и Сэм боялся лишь, что теперь стал угрозой для нас, и для своих друзей в том числе. Ведь заклятье это, — добавил он, предупреждая вопросы со стороны хоббитов, — предполагает подчинение самому Врагу.

Мерри и Пин переглянулись, и последний явно побледнел при таких словах.  
— Значит, защитить нас пытался, — воскликнул Пин, — а мы-то его подозревали!

— Безусловно, каждый из нас виновен в том осуждении, что на него обрушилось, — Гэндальф вытянул трубку из кармана, набив ее табаком, — но не появись на Совете Враг — Сэм бы нас не покинул.

— Но, а где он теперь? — осведомился Мерри, перебирая пальцы. — Вернулся с тобой?

— Пропал, — мрачно подвел итог маг, — в окрестностях башни Изенгарда. Каюсь перед вами, друзья — я не сумел за ним углядеть. Уже второй раз.

Пиппин побледнел сильнее. Поведение мага явственно намекало, что произошло то совсем неспроста. Сэм не сумел бы так легко сбежать от него. А значит…

— Это все, — с трудом произнес хоббит, — снова Враг, так?

Да нет же! Сколько можно?! Хватит забирать все самое дорогое, что у них есть!  
Пин ужасно боялся Саурона, но это абсолютно не мешало хоббиту ненавидеть его до боли.  
И вот опять: хорошие новости от Гэндальфа остались его последней отдушиной, но… Единственной приличной новостью было то, что теперь их с Мерри совесть может спать спокойно.  
Отчасти…

Вместо ответа маг застыл на секунду, и лицо его выразило огромную тревогу. Он вложил трубку обратно, так и не успев ее зажечь, и спешно подхватив посох, вскочил на ноги.

— Что такое? — вскричал Мерри, вслед за ним подрываясь с места.

— Ни шага за пределы лагеря, — приказал им Гэндальф, и голос его больше не звучал мягко.

***

Торопясь настолько, насколько позволяло тело, маг спешил к Карас-Галадону. Присутствие чужой силы ощущалось оттуда, но и Галадриэль, и Глорфиндель, и Миргвейн с его отрядом — все были там и, вернее всего, нуждались в его помощи.  
В голове его одна за другой проносились мысли о странности происходящего. Почему, почему Майрон явился в Карас-Галадон не скрываясь? Неужто уверен, будто сможет убить их всех в одиночку? Почему он так рискует? От чего отвлекает внимание в этот раз? А может вместо того, чтобы спешить навстречу гибели, стоит поднять лагеря и готовиться к битве? Не стоят ли уже армии Дол-Гулдура на границе Лориэна?

Повинуясь мысленному зову, белый конь вынырнул из зарослей и, подождав, пока маг займет своё место, быстрее ветра понес его к сердцу Лесного Королевства, где нынче находился некто необычайно могущественный.

Резные врата распахнулись сами собой, эльфы и не думали останавливать его. Той же белой молнией маг пронесся по городу, к самому Мэллорну Владычицы, где находился теперь источник тревожного чувства. Соскочил со спины Тенегрива, на ходу выхватывая из ножен меч и вздымая посох.  
Всего мгновение осталось ему, дабы нанести точный удар, но он замер. Ещё спустя секунду меч был опущен. Глаза Гэндальфа раскрылись шире.

— Эонвэ? — пробормотал маг неверяще. — Сколько же лет прошло.

— Всё же и правда ты, — устало сказал Глорфиндель, стоявший здесь же и кивнул Галадриэль. — Артанис, можешь опустить клинок. Митрандир бы не ошибся.

— Рад, что вы наконец признали во мне друга, — печально и одновременно язвительно отозвался пришелец, сверкнув ярко-синими глазами. Его скрещенные на груди руки и бронзовые крылья, сложенные за спиной, выдавали необычайную обиду. — Вижу, Майрон успел тут поработать. К счастью для вас, я — не он. Я хочу поговорить с тобой, Олорин. Точнее говоря, Владыка Сулимо хочет, чтобы я поговорил с тобой. Тебе как лучше — при них, или по осанвэ?

— Мне…

Гэндальф быстро встретился взглядом с эльфами. С Глорфинделем, уже наверняка догадавшемся о чем пойдет речь. С Артанис, опустившей меч и пытающейся теперь не выказать отчаяния.

— У меня нет от них секретов, — решил он. — Думаю, я уже понял что ты скажешь.

— Я всё же повторю для точности, — оборвал Эонвэ.  
Немедленно в его руках явился длинный свиток, который он некоторое время сворачивал и разворачивал, отыскивая нужное место. Казалось, это приносило глашатаю некое странное ироничное удовольствие.  
— Как же там… Ах да. Вот. Слово в слово передаю тебе, майа Олорин, повеление Владыки Арды Манве Сулимо.

Эонвэ нарочито учтиво поклонился в сторону Запада.

— Служение Истари окончено. Белый Корабль будет ждать их в гаванях. Отныне они возвратятся в Валинор, оставив земли скорби и труда и вкусят заслуженный отдых в садах Лориэна, кроме одного, судьба которого решится в Круге! — возгласил майа с невероятной серьёзностью и сделал страшные глаза.  
Свиток исчез. Эонвэ развёл руками, точно извиняясь.

На поляне воцарилась небывалая тишина.  
Солнце неведомым образом пробилось сквозь листву огромного дерева, сверкнув на полированном металле золотых доспехов. Теплый ветерок шевельнул орлиные волосы Глашатая, словно силясь выдуть из них воткнутые перья. Пространство вокруг майа искрилось, и чувство присутствия больше не наполняло страхом — скорее радостью.

Гэндальфу и двум эльфам — свидетелям, однако, было не до радости.

— У меня нет выбора? — маг напряженно сжал посох в руке. — Я должен?

— Владыка Манвэ Сулимо, — майа старательно выделил эти слова уважительным тоном лишь для того, чтобы затем превратить свою речь в усталое быстрое перечисление, — уверен, что возражений ни у кого не возникнет.

— Да брось, — устало и слегка расстроенно махнул рукой Эонвэ. — Тебе что, не надоели эти оковы?

— Оковы мне надоели преизрядно, — спокойно ответствовал Гэндальф, но выражение его глаз сделалось нечитаемым, а посох глубоко вошел в землю под весом.  
— Однако, миссию свою я не выполнил. Ты слышал, как звучала наша задача. Скажи, по-твоему её можно счесть исполненной?

— Ты единственный из пятерых остался верен.

— И это, как видишь, оказалось единственной причиной, по которой у этих эльфов и у тех людей ещё есть надежда. Думаешь, мне стоит просто бросить их?

— Митрандир, ты не должен… — голос Владычицы вклинился в разговор, звеня отчаянием, но маг поднял свободную ладонь и он смолк бессильно, как порвавшаяся струна.

— Я ещё раз спрашиваю, Эонвэ, у меня есть выбор?

Эонвэ насупился, глядя из-под бровей, но не на Гэндальфа и не на эльфов, а в сторону Запада. Потом прошипел какое-то длинное и очень сложное слово, которое понял только маг. И тяжело вздохнул, понурившись.

— Нет, Олорин, — печально ответил майа. — Выбора у тебя нет.

— В таком случае…

Гэндальф запнулся, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, напрягшись всем телом. Было видно, что маг принимает очень непростое решение: на лбу его выступили капли пота.

— В таком случае, — повторил он вновь странным голосом, звучащим на пару тонов выше обычного, — передай Владыке Манвэ Сулимо, что я отказываюсь исполнить его повеление и оставить на произвол судьбы тех, кто мне доверился.

— Митрандир, нет! — теперь уже Глорфиндель шагнул ближе и лицо прославленного воина выглядело… Испуганным?  
— Артанис права, ты не должен этого делать! Не ради нас! Подумай, Сарумана будут судить как отступника, неужели ты хочешь встать в Круг Судеб вместе с ним? Они ведь заставят тебя подчиниться…

И эльф замолчал, потому что на поляне послышался смех. Звонкий и совершенно невеселый смех Эонвэ. Майа смеялся так, что на его лице выступили слёзы.

— Олорин-Олорин, — с веселой грустинкой посетовал он. — Где теперь тот майа, что безропотно отправился в Средиземье вопреки всем своим страхам и ужасам лишь потому, что так сказали Старшие? Правду говорят: это место меняет майар, но в твоём случае, похоже, в лучшую сторону.  
От себя скажу, что я твоё решение понимаю куда больше, чем мне положено по статусу. А от Владыки… Давай узнаем? Мне тоже интересно, что он скажет. Так что, мне докладывать?

— Да, — прозвучало кратко и тяжеловесно, как удар молота.

Майа Эонвэ закрыл глаза. Воздух застыл. Все четверо превратились в недвижимые статуи, только усилившийся ветер трепал волосы и одежды.

В далеком лагере два полурослика застыли в некотором странном предчувствии. Дети Рохана поднимали головы, глядя в небо, не в силах понять, что же они ждут там увидеть…

Эонвэ вздрогнул и рассмеялся. На этот раз куда более бессильно, но зато — с совершенно искренней радостью. И, когда раскрыл он глаза, они лучились и сверкали. Затем — под напряженным взглядом мага — глашатай медленно улыбнулся.

— Что же? — шепотом спросил Гэндальф, не обращая внимания на то что пальцы, впившиеся в древко посоха, сделались уже почти одного с ним цвета, — Что он говорит?

— Манвэ сказал, ты молодец.

— Что?

— И ещё он добавил, что гордится твоим решением.

Тишина.

— И — теперь я могу вернуть тебе кое-что.

***

Ослепительная вспышка вырвалась из-за деревьев и сам воздух сотрясся, наполнившись небывалой свежестью — точно в момент грозы. Пиппин с криком вскочил на ноги, краем сознания услышав такой же возглас Мерри.  
Арагорн со звоном вынул Нарсил из ножен. Леголас натянул лук. Гимли поднял секиру.  
Все они застыли в нерешительном предчувствии неведомой беды, не зная, что им следует предпринять.

В роханских шатрах напуганные дети звали матерей.

***

Майа Олорин неверяще поднёс к лицу свои руки без единой морщины, без единого старческого пятна.

Посох исчез, но он больше не был нужен. Тело ощущалось легким, как пушинка.  
А перед глазами разворачивались звёзды и песни. Те звёзды и песни, которых он так долго был лишен.  
И всё же он остался собой. Его память, горькая и значимая, была с ним, не смытая водами источников Ирмо. И это было правильно.  
И он по-прежнему стоял здесь. В Лориэне Средиземья. Эльфийском и увядающем. Но последнее отныне можно было исправить.

Эонвэ на поляне больше не было. Глашатай исполнил своё дело и не задержался ни на секунду долее. Майа Олорин сделал один шаг… Другой… Приложил новые руки к коре гигантского Мэллорна и подался вперед, вливая, вдыхая в него песню, призывая лес к жизни, восстанавливая все разрушенное без силы кольца, воздвигая заново незримые стены, ограждающие волшебное царство.

— Митрандир, — неверяще, тонко позвала Галадриэль.

Он обернулся, взглянув в лицо эльдэ. Медленно-медленно улыбка родилась внутри, уставшая, но светлая.

— Да. Я остался.

А на далеких полянах рохирримские дети, затаив дыхание, смотрели на золотые сияющие цветы, распустившиеся на каждом мэллорне в лесу. И их матери гадали — чего бы это значило.

***

Тонкий аромат плыл по поляне и Пиппин озирался вокруг, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на деревья. Он ничего не мог понять. Слишком странно, слишком неожиданно…

В том же замешательстве пребывали и остальные, опустившие оружие, но не убравшие его совсем. Случилось то, что никак не вязалось со всем остальным.  
«Ни шага за пределы лагеря», — сказал Гэндальф, и поспешил прочь. По мнению Пина, это выглядело как начало чего-то очень плохого.  
Затем это тянущее предчувствие, вспышка силы… Однажды он видел подобную ей, и это могло значить только одно.  
Но цветы. Почему зацвели мэллорны?

— Что это было? — высказал общий вопрос Леголас, напряженно оглядываясь. — Враг проник в Лес? Но тогда почему…

— Отвлекающий маневр? — предположил Гимли. — Попытка сбить нас с толку?

— Нет, — Арагорн мотнул головой, хмурясь и вглядываясь куда-то вдаль. — Багровое Око действует иначе. Это что-то ещё.

Пин тихонько повернулся к Мерри, встретив его такой же сбитый с толку взгляд. Нет, никто из них решительно не понимал что произошло. Как и что теперь делать.

— Будем готовы ко всему, — молвил дунадан, удобнее перехватывая Андрил. — Покидать лагерь в любом случае нет смысла. Если понадобится — встретим бой здесь.

Сердце хоббита провалилось куда-то в желудок.  
Бой. Арагорн сказал «бой». Перегрину, рыцарю Гондора, случалось сражаться, но выглядело так, что на этот раз их соперниками будут отнюдь не орки…  
Он нашарил на поясе и сжал рукоять кинжала.

Ничего больше не происходило, Лориэн жил своей жизнью.  
Спустя какое-то время Леголас вздрогнул, повернув голову к тропе и вскоре до слуха Пиппина донесся едва слышный перестук копыт по мягкой земле.

Он становился громче, пока не стих совсем близко. И вот под пятью напряженными взглядами из-за дальних деревьев вышел незнакомец в белых одеждах.  
Напряжение стало явственнее. Этот — не был похож на Врага. Но разве не способен Саурон изменять свою внешность? Пин обнаружил что в горле у него совершенно пересохло и тихо кашлянул, но в тишине звук вышел оглушительным.

Незнакомец остановился шагах в пяти, приподняв пустые руки. Все пальцы у него были на месте, Кольца на них не было.  
Ярко-голубые глаза пришельца лучились тревожностью, и… Теплом, что ли?

— Вижу, уже в который раз вы, друзья, меня не признаёте, — молвил майа смутно знакомым голосом. — А, между тем, это даже несколько обидно. Неужто без бороды и старости я настолько не похож на себя?

Пиппин вздрогнул, всмотревшись в лицо незнакомца внимательнее. Уже вовсе не столь густые как раньше белые брови, но нахмуренные так знакомо. Твердый взгляд на нетронутом временем лице… Он прав? Прав же? Это…

— Митрандир? — тихо и неуверенно спросил Леголас. — Это же ты? Что случилось?

— Да, — просто сказал тот. — Митрандир. Гэндальф. Олорин. Не в первый раз уже я возвращаюсь к вам в ином виде, но, пожалуй, впервые в настоящем. И это, надо сказать, приятно. Никогда не любил я маски, тем более настолько неудобные.

— И правда ты, — выдохнул Мерри. — Ой, дела.

— Дела, Мерри, самые что ни на есть лучшие за последнее время, — усмехнулся майа, подходя ближе и усаживаясь у костра. Неизменно-белые волосы чуть шевельнулись от ветра.

— Был нынче в Лориэне Вестник Запада, от него и пришла эта помощь. А вот мэллорны расцвели уже непосредственно благодаря вашему покорному слуге, и надо сказать, это — не единственная вещь, которую я здесь уже успел починить. Завеса Лориэна на своём законном месте, и нам больше не нужно страшиться нежеланных визитов.

— Постой, погоди! — всплеснул руками Пин, теряя нить повествования.  
Всего за какой-то несчастный промежуток времени ситуация успела смениться с безнадежной до вполне себе отличной, настолько отличной, что хоббит все еще не был в силах ее осознать.  
— Гэндальф, какой еще Вестник Запада? Какая помощь? Это из-за него раздалась та вспышка?

— Верно, Митрандир, — Арагорн быстро опустился на одно из бревен у костра, со звоном спрятав Андрил в ножны. — Загадки загадками — но что произошло? Ты уехал от нас стариком, а вернулся молодым, по-твоему, мы должны так запросто это принять?

Пин вновь перевел взгляд на мага. Одежды, оставшиеся как и прежде, белыми, теперь словно сияли еще ярче. Прямая осанка, руки и лицо, светлые и лишенные морщин — но та же мудрость с легкой хитринкой проглядывала в ясных глазах.  
Это было… невообразимо. Невозможно. Но факт оставался фактом — Гэндальф вернулся, верно, лет на сорок моложе. Пин слышал историю Сэма, и помнил по ней, что маг принадлежит народу майар, но прежде в том очень сомневался.  
Теперь же сомнений не осталось. Майа — да еще какой! Вот же удача привалила, на самом деле…

— А произошло вот что, — молвил тот с легкой улыбкой, — Посланник Запада Эонвэ прибыл в Лориэн, вернув мне истинный облик и силы. Я избавился от оков, и зрелище это, как вижу, довольно вас напугало.

— Еще бы не напугало, — проворчал Мерри, пожимая плечами. — Мало ли какие фокусы может выкинуть Враг? Глядя на такую силищу, и не подумаешь, что то был маг Гэндальф. Но я, честно сказать, очень рад, — добавил хоббит, — что ошибся.

— А тот Посланник — и впрямь был с самого Запада? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Гимли. — Что ж он не появился-то раньше, когда наши беды только начинались!

— А вот это, друг мой Гимли, — вздохнул Гэндальф, разводя руками, — мне неведомо. Эонвэ явился тогда, когда Владыки посчитали нужным, сделал что следовало и ушел, вот и все. Мне неизвестно, каков будет их следующий шаг, но уже за одну эту помощь нам следует быть благодарными.

— То, что Запад обратил на нас внимание — хороший знак, — согласился Леголас, и любопытно наклонил голову, со странной нежностью глядя на раскрывшиеся золотые бутоны. — Но на что нам стоит рассчитывать теперь? Ты стал сильнее — но настолько ли, чтобы тягаться с Мордором?

Светлая улыбка Олорина слегка угасла.  
— Увы, — майа покачал головой, сложив пальцы в замок на коленях, — будь я даже втрижды сильнее, и тогда Саурон был бы много могущественнее меня.  
Но, друзья мои, хватит с нас отчаяния! Золотой лес ожил, взгляните вокруг! Теперь мы можем действовать, не опасаясь каждой тени.

Маг поднялся на ноги, и только теперь Пин отчетливо заметил, насколько он вырос.  
— Посему — жду вас в Карас-Галадоне завтра после полудня, — торжественно объявил он. — Соберем второй Совет — и пускай он окажется удачнее предыдущего!

***

С момента вчерашнего происшествия и до самого утра в солнечном лориэнском воздухе стояла свежесть. Нежный аромат золотых цветов, разлившийся по округе, тонко отдавал медом и еще чем-то совершенно неведомым. Пину казалось, что вместе с ожившими мэллорнами в Золотой лес вернулась весна — жизнь и радость, которой они оказались лишены. Теперь неверяще-праздничное настроение охватило, пожалуй, всех — самому хоббиту хотелось петь и танцевать — так на душе стало вдруг легко и свободно.

Однако, этого страж Гондора Перегрин себе позволить не мог. Прямо сейчас они с Мерри лесными тропами направлялись к окрестностям Карас-Галадона — на важного вида совещание. Это значило, что рано радоваться. Да, Лориэн расцвел — но борьба с Врагом-то ведь никуда не делась.

— И все-таки не верю я, — Мерри шел впереди, легко перешагивая через редкие корни, попадавшиеся ему на пути, — что все это и правда наш старый знакомый Гэндальф сотворил. Ну, доказательства-то они вот, налицо, а только… непривычно мне до ужаса. Был маг седым стариком — стал эльфом каким-то беловолосым! Как он сказал его теперь зовут? Олорин? Хорошо хоть разрешил по старой памяти звать.

Пин кивнул.  
— Он ведь и до этого из Мории Белым вернулся. Но тогда многое в нем не поменялось, а теперь… Ох уж мне эти майар, — махнул хоббит рукой. — Не разберешь, какой облик у них настоящий, какой — нет.

— Все настоящие, думается мне, — глубокомысленно выдал Мерри. — Им, верно, без разницы как выглядеть. Это нам с тобой что дали — с тем и ходи всю жизнь.

— Как по мне, — развел руками Пин, — это, друг мой Мерри, не в пример удобнее. Меньше мороки — смекаешь?

Тот махнул рукой куда-то в сторону.  
— А, неважно. Главное, завеса теперь на месте и тайных лазутчиков можно не опасаться. Порядком устал я бояться каждой тени, — проворчал хоббит, подставляя лицо теплому приятному солнцу. — Надеюсь, сегодня мы все вместе сообразим что-нибудь умное.

— Дожили до хороших новостей! — воздел палец Пин, и отвел взгляд. — Интересно, Сэм и сейчас продолжал бы считать, что мы все равно не победим? — произнеся это, хоббит неуютно кашлянул и ускорил шаг. — Ладно. Почти пришли. И, кажется, даже вовремя.

Пробежав последние метры под рваной тенью деревьев, тропка вывела их к большой беседке с узорчатой крышей, над которой нависали золотые листья и цветы мощного мэллорна.

Учтиво поклонившись Миргвейну, сторожившему вход в беседку, Мерри и Пин поднялись внутрь. Поприветствовав остальных гостей, хоббиты заняли места за длинным столом с краю одной из скамей. Теплый ветерок встрепенул волосы Пина, и он весело огляделся, приметив, насколько разительно атмосфера сегодняшнего совещания отличается от дня злополучно созванного Совета с Врагом в приглашенных.

Лицо Владычицы Галадриэль светилось умиротворением, во взгляде Глорфинделя не чувствовалось особого напряжения. Арагорн обсуждал что-то с Гимли и Леголасом, а Арвен вполголоса напевала некую мелодию.

В общем и целом, ощущения напряженности заметно поубавилось. Чувствовалась надежда на что-то доброе. И еще светлее стало вокруг, когда майа Олорин — бывший маг Гэндальф, в белых одеждах и со спокойной улыбкой поднял правую руку — не испещренную более морщинами.

Совет длился час и ещё один, но в этот раз и само обсуждение лилось куда бодрее. Мрачные мысли не сбивали участников с толку, а неприятности, хоть их и было достаточно, встречались со спокойствием. Даже сам Пиппин паниковал куда как меньше.  
Сильнее всего он вслушивался в самом начале, когда поднята была тема Изенгарда. К сожалению, про Сэма он ничего нового не узнал — того упомянули лишь парой слов. Куда больше говорилось об энтах и слежке за Ортханком. Хотя Гэндальф не обнаружил ничего подозрительного, мнения сошлись единогласно: башню заняли вражеские силы.

Затем речь плавно перешла к обороне Лориэна. Вместе с Изенгардом снова вспомнили Дол-Гулдур и Морию, а затем Гэндальф (Пиппин всё ещё никак не мог привыкнуть к его новому голосу) довольно однозначно заявил, что когда вся защита Леса держится на магии одного майа, то эта защита имеет огромную брешь, что подтверждается схожими примерами из истории. По сей причине необходимо укрепить границы, сделав их способными и без лишнего волшебства надолго задержать орды орков. В этом маг пообещал помочь лично.

Далее встал очевидный вопрос — ну ладно укрепления, а оборонять их кто будет? Но Леголас заявил что хотя ответ из Лихолесья ещё не пришел, его отец непременно поможет.  
Потом, кажется, Эовин попросила Владычицу рассказать об ответе Теодена и та во всеуслышание зачитала письмо, согласно которому Конунг Рохана своего решения не изменил, и свои земли не бросит.

— Простите, но мне кажется, он ведет себя глупо, — заявил Таурион, на что немедленно получил порцию подозрительных взглядов. Впрочем и это — больше невсерьёз.

Где-то на этом моменте Пиппин все же начал зевать и пропустил мимо ушей обсуждение запасов продовольствия, деталей строительства и какого-то Зеркала, о котором, по ощущениям, почему-то знали все присутствующие кроме него. Из окончательного впадения в дремоту его вырвало вновь повторенное название Мории в контексте того что кто-то собирается туда (о ужас!) отправиться.

— Да, очень опасно, — устало согласился Глорфиндель. — Но необходимо. Если мы не вычистим это место, орда орков ударит нам в тыл, Саурон не преминет воспользоваться такой возможностью. Балрога там больше нет, значит можно скрыть свое присутствие и собрать сведения о происходящем в подземельях. А затем уже решать, что проще — пытаться завалить основные проходы, ведущие вглубь или запечатать все дыры и ворота снаружи. Еще можно устроить в ближней части огромный пожар, или что-нибудь в этом духе. Сейчас нам нужны сведения: сколько там осталось орков, насколько они организованы, где проживают, и насколько трудно будет Саурону их подчинить.

— Сложнее решить, кто, — продолжал воин, посмотрев поочередно на Гэндальфа и Галадриэль. — Никто кроме нас троих не справится с этой задачей, но каждый из нас нужен здесь, и, погибнув, мы ничем не поможем делу. И всё же я сказал бы, что отправиться должен я и Митрандир. Но не раньше, чем мы разберемся с проблемами внутри наших границ. На этом всё.

— Полагаю, Совет окончен, — молвила Владычица. — Приступим к делам.

Чуть позже, когда все присутствующие начали расходиться, Пиппин и Мерри ощутили себя самую капельку лишними. Казалось, каждый кроме них знал, что ему нужно делать. Даже Гимли заявил, что отправится на границу посмотреть существующие укрепления, ибо уж в них-то гномы знают толк. Гэндальф с Глорфинделем и Владычицей тоже ушли куда-то. Эовин отправилась со своими людьми докладывать новости народу Рохана. Арагорн с Леголасом вышли из беседки втроем с Миргвейном, и к ним присоединилась Арвен.  
Столь же потерянными выглядели, пожалуй, только Таурион с близнецами. К ним-то Пиппин и подошел, подтянув за собой за руку Мерри.

— Ну и как вам всё это? — с чуточку большим воодушевлением чем надо, поинтересовался хоббит. — По-моему, куда лучше чем в прошлый раз. Кстати не знаете, где тут поблизости можно подкрепиться? А то до лагеря идти сто лет, а на этих советах и с голоду можно помереть.

Рыжие близнецы и Таурион одновременно переглянулись, словно поняв друг друга без слов, и выражение лица Аургайла слегка помрачнело.

— Это верно, — первым кивнул Таурион, с улыбкой развернувшись к хоббитам. — Вот что, друзья, в Карас-Галадоне я никого не знаю. Но на трети пути к лагерям есть место, где можно попросить помощи в этом деле.

Порешив, что треть пути звучит куда лучше чем целый путь, Мерри с Пином поспешили вслед за лихолесцами по широкой тропе. Минуя беседку и еще немного петляя затем меж деревьями, она вела к воротам.

— Совет, пожалуй, на сей раз оказался интересней, — задумчиво протянул Аурлим, и вдруг задорно хлопнул Аургайла по плечу. — Какая жалость, брат, что тебе не с чем сравнить!

— До конца Эпохи вспоминать будешь? — сложил тот руки на груди несколько обиженно, но после улыбнулся в ответ. — Впрочем, я рад, что теперь мы можем обратить минувшее в шутку.

— Вот оно, могущество здешней земли, — остановившись впереди всех, Таурион не без внутреннего трепета коснулся пальцами казавшихся хрупкими лепестков одного из золотых цветов. — У нас в Эрин Ласгален такого чуда не сыскать.

Замерев под низко склоненными золотистыми ветками, Пин подумал, что эльф, верно, преувеличивает — по скромному мнению хоббита, Лихолесью наверняка было, чем похвастаться. А вот о чем точно говорить не приходится — так это о Шире.

— Вот, знаете, — подал голос Мерри, проведя рукой по волосам, — раньше не особо-то я ощущал ответственность за все это. Здешние места, конечно, дух завораживают, но все одно чужие и незнакомые. А теперь… иначе оно стало. Не знаю, как Гэндальф постарался, но только теперь я готов сам полечь, лишь бы Враг на растерзание Лориэн не заполучил!

— Да все вокруг сейчас того же мнения! — ободрил друга Пин, первым зашагав далее. — Конунг Теоден, конечно, нас не поддержал, но разве не справимся мы теперь своими силами?

— Возведем надежные укрепления, запасемся продовольствием, — довольно кивнул Таурион. — По крайней мере, силы на то, чтобы выдерживать осаду, у нас имеются. Митрандир ныне силен, а Владычица с Глорфинделем преисполнены страсти довести начатое до конца. Люди Рохана готовы идти в бой.

Пин в свою очередь не сумел подавить улыбку — на этот раз удача и правда улыбнулась им и все идет, как нужно! Отчего бы не порадоваться искренне? Вот только одна назойливая мысль никак не давала хоббиту покоя.  
Им-то с Гэндальфом здесь отлично, не поспоришь даже. А вот как там Сэму во вражеской крепости одному — вопрос, на который Пин сейчас отнюдь не желал бы узнать ответа.

— Я вот не пойму, как так вышло, на самом деле, — Аурлим задумчиво взглянул в небо. — Мы, конечно, давно знали, что Митрандир пришел с Запада, но это было зыбкое знание. Сам он этого никогда не говорил, но происходящее о том свидетельствовало явно — по Средиземью ходит один из майар, потому что кто еще способен на то, что он делал? Но чем долее, тем больше мы гадали, кто сотворил с ним такое и почему, будучи лишенным знаний и силы, он облечен в тело немощного старика.  
Теперь, если я правильно всё понимаю, сделали это сами Владыки. И… Зачем? Нет, правда, зачем?

— И почему они освободили его только сейчас, а не раньше? — добавил Аургайл, чья улыбка тоже капельку поугасла. — Честно признаюсь, выглядит подобно самому настоящему издевательству… Это могло бы служить наказанием для… Не важно, — оборвал себя эльф. — И это. Ему не говорите.

— Не будем конечно, — тут же закивал Пин. — Но и обсуждать такое за его спиной нехорошо. Мне вот жаль, не удалось этого посланника увидеть Западного. Хотя может и к лучшему. И со вспышки-то той я чуть на землю не осел со страха.

— Пиппин прав, — серьезно и чуть обиженно заявил Мерри. — Мы тут подкрепиться собирались, а не сплетничать. Это всё не наше дело вообще. Посланник-не посланник, майар-не майар, — проворчал хоббит. — Сейчас вот хорошо всё, и на том спасибо. А куда мы идём, кстати?

— К целительнице Хэнвэн, — откликнулся Таурион, не оборачиваясь. — Это она нас с Аурлимом от бессонницы вылечила — за считанные дни! — в голосе эльфа проскользнуло заметное уважение. — Мастер своего дела. Говорят, она из нолдор — тех, что после разорения Эрегиона поселились в Лориэне.

Целительница, что жила еще в Эрегионе? Пин тотчас приписал неведомой Хэнвен внешние черты Владычицы Галадриэль, ибо пока та была единственной непостижимо древней эльфийской женщиной, с которой он когда-либо был знаком. Что ж, это должно быть неплохо, вот только…

— Сомневаюсь, что ей будет в радость принять непрошеных гостей, — озвучил Мерри вслух его мысли.

— Собеседница она мудрая и знающая, — развел руками Аурлим, — сама по себе довольно прямая — если мы ей не понравимся, сразу вежливо получим от ворот поворот. В любом случае, не стоит сдаваться, не попытавшись.

— Тоже верно, — махнул рукой Пин. — Ну, поступайте, как сочтете нужным, я за это не в ответе.

Не очень бы хоббиту хотелось доставлять неудобства столь уважаемым людям. С другой стороны, нет ничего ужасного в том, чтобы попросить отобедать, особенно когда почти умираешь с голоду. А учитывая, что они — гости Лотлориэна, вряд ли кто-то им откажет.  
Вскоре вслед за лихолесцами хоббиты вышли к поросшей сочной зеленью опушке с высоченным мэллорном на ее краю. Глубоко вздохнув, Таурион задрал голову вверх — по-видимому, набираясь отваги.

— Путь будет долгим — минут пятнадцать, не меньше, сумеете? — обратился он к обоим хоббитам. — В крайнем случае придется нам самим тащить вас наверх.

Пин уже имел дело с такими мэллорнами и лестницами, да и рост их со времени визита в Фангорн весьма удобно изменился. Потому трудный подъем пугал хоббита куда меньше, чем мог бы.

— Справимся! — уверенно кивнул он, — идемте же.

Длинная лестница спиралью обвивала мощный ствол дерева, и подъему этому, казалось, не было конца. Где-то на середине её Мерри начал шагать медленнее, тяжело дыша, да и сам Пин чуть было не споткнулся и кубарем не полетел вниз. Флет над их головами, казалось, не приближался, сколько бы они ни шли, а живот сводило голодными судорогами все сильнее. В конце концов это разозлило Пина не на шутку — собрав последние силы, хоббит подорвался вперед, и на негнущихся ногах одним из первых вступил на деревянный пол. Пошатнулся, но его вовремя придержал за плечо Аургайл. Лихолесцы, к слову, выглядели куда менее замученными.

Осмотревшись, Таурион деловито приблизился к плотным занавесям уже знакомого дома, и легонько дернул за колокольчик. На какое-то время повисла тишина.

— Ох, пить хочу, Мерри, — пожаловался Пин другу, бессильно опустившему голову. — Еще секунда без воды, и я умру!

Пожалуй, все, что его сейчас волновало — ужасная жажда и горящие огнем ступни и легкие. А еще от сегодняшней жары ему стало очень, очень душно.

— Я тебе «умру», — мрачно пробормотал Мерри, искоса взглянув на друга. — Да ты и правда побледнел, Пин.

Занавеси распахнулись, и на пороге показалась юная дева в сиреневых одеждах с вязью плотно набитых чем-то мешочков через плечо. Взгляд ее ненадолго остановился на лихолесцах, и с куда более явным любопытством — на хоббитах.

Таурион быстро открыл рот, желая первым поприветствовать ее, но Пин уже сделал пару нетвердых шагов по направлению к «Хэнвен». Кажется, он хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг все слова из его головы куда-то растворились, а в ушах тонко зазвенело.  
И мир накрыла темнота.

***

— Очнись уже.

В нос ударил резкий запах и перед глазами Пина проступило небо с размытыми силуэтами веток. Немного погодя он ощутил, как горят щеки, как будто по ним нанесли несколько хороших ударов. Затем окружающее медленно выплыло из тумана и хоббит встретился с встревоженным взглядом Мерри. Друг держал у его носа какие-то сильно пахучие листья и запах этих листьев продирал мозги почище ведра ледяной воды, вылитой на макушку. Хоббит закашлялся, пытаясь оттолкнуть кулёк подальше и Мерри тотчас заулыбался.

— Ну наконец-то! — довольно воскликнул он. — Это ж ты удумал, конечно, друг мой, в голодные обмороки падать. На, воды выпей. Целительницы меня с тобой посадили, а сами там внутри с нашими эльфами разговаривают. Накормят они нас, спасибо уж тебе, впечатлил!

Пиппин послушно сел, краем глаза заметив, что лежит на чем-то вроде сложенного в несколько слоёв одеяла прямо на полу талана, и принял кубок. Вода в нём отдавала травами, приятными по запаху. Когда хоббит осушил кубок до дна, мысли его прояснились окончательно.

— Ну и ну, — слабовато хихикнул Пин, — заморят меня однажды эти Советы. Не хоббитское это дело, да и под нас вовсе не приспособлено.

— Не говори уж, — махнул рукой Мерри. — Ты как, встать можешь? Пошли уже есть, а то я только хлебцев успел со стола стянуть.

Немногим погодя хоббит попробовал подняться на ноги. Голова тотчас закружилась, но друг быстро сунул ему в лицо те же листья, и перед глазами просветлело. Друг провел его к дому, отодвинул входную занавесь, и Пин увидел небольшой, но изящный деревянный стол с кубками и тарелками, за которым сидела вся троица лихолесцев и пара эльфийских дев в светлых одеждах.

Кто из них Хэнвен — понять было невозможно, но Пина сейчас куда больше интересовали фрукты, хлеб и птичье мясо, вынесенные на стол радушными хозяевами. Вежливо поклонившись и усевшись за стол, он сосредоточился только на том, чтобы есть не слишком жадно и не выглядеть совсем уж невоспитанным.  
Аппетит притупился быстро — эльфийская еда в очередной раз оказалась на удивление питательной.

Разговоров за столом не велось. Ели и пили молча, только снаружи доносился щебет птиц, да вилки едва слышно касались тарелок. Потому Пин расслышал легкий шелест занавеси, скрывавшей вход во внутреннюю часть дома и поднял голову.

В комнату вышла женщина, высокая и крепкая, как скала — таким было первое впечатление. Одежды целительницы (а это уж точно была она) ярко алели среди светлого убранства дома и её черные как смоль волосы были сплетены в две косы, спускающиеся по обе стороны от строгого точеного лица.  
Хоббит и сам не заметил, как встал и поклонился. И вовсе не удивился, заметив, что Мерри сделал то же самое.

— Садитесь, друзья, — произнесла женщина твёрже, чем предполагало последнее слово, и уселась за стол сама. Голос у неё был значимый и четкий, хоть и не такой глубокий и завораживающий, как у Владычицы. Чувствовалось, что за свою жизнь Хэнвен отдала им немало команд.  
— Раз уж пути привели вас в мой дом, я разделю с вами трапезу, — наполнив чистой водой кубок, эльдиэ пригубила его:  
— И беседу.

— Верно, что за трапеза без хорошей беседы! — с улыбкой поддержал целительницу Аургайл, приподняв свой кубок. — К тому же, тем для разговора сейчас как никогда предостаточно.

Покончив с аккуратным разрезанием мяса на кусочки, Аурлим быстро кивнул.  
— Целительница Хэнвен, — деловито поинтересовался он, — слышали ли вы о сегодняшнем решении Светлого Совета?

Та отрицательно качнула головой, но голос ее прозвучал уверенно:  
— Навряд ли вы выдумали что-то новое. Благодаря Олорину Золотой лес вновь может вздохнуть спокойно. Завеса на месте, а значит, теперь дело за постройкой настоящих укреплений, да прикрытием тыла — все же, Мория под боком.

Говоря это, Хэнвен ловко разделала птицу в собственной тарелке, и Пин внутренне поразился плавности и уверенности ее движений и ее слов. Целительница знала, что стоит предпринять. А еще она назвала Гэндальфа его новым именем без особых колебаний.  
По пути сюда они уже успели закрыть эту тему, но теперь хоббита буквально подначивало завести ее вновь. Хэнвен выглядела как та, кто может знать об этом больше, чем все они вместе взятые.

— Олорин, — неуверенно подал голос Пин, отложив вилку в сторону, — один из майар.

Получив утвердительный кивок, хоббит переглянулся с Мерри, уловив во взгляде друга еще сильнее разгоревшуюся надежду.  
— Но Враг, говорят, тоже из того же народа — произнес он, осторожно подбирая слова. — Выходит — теперь у нас есть шансы Ему противостоять? Возможно, я многого не знаю, но когда я увидел Гэндальфа в новом облике — то сразу понял, что с прежним это не сравнится. Он стал очень силен.

Слова Гэндальфа о его неспособности дать отпор Врагу не обрадовали Пина, и теперь он отчаянно пытался найти им опровержение.

Хэнвен положила на свою тарелку крупную гроздь красного винограда, и сорвала с ветви несколько ягод.  
— Даже ныне возможности Олорина составляют такую долю, — она взвесила в ладони четыре круглых виноградинки, — по сравнению с могуществом Врага — крупной разросшейся ветвью, что прочно укоренилась на этой земле и запросто своего не отдаст.

Пин заметил, как Мерри поджал губы, видимо, ощутив себя несколько уязвленным. Все тот же ответ.  
Конечно. У Саурона есть Кольцо. У Саурона есть армия. Чего только у него нет! И куда им только с ним тягаться?..

— Что верно, то верно, — поморщился Таурион, — но, однако, теперь у нас хотя бы есть, что вообще Ему противопоставить. Только одного я не могу осознать: силы Олорина подконтрольны были Владыкам Запада, верно? Так отчего же не вернули они их раньше? Быть может, при таком раскладе сейчас мы бы не оказались полностью загнаны в угол.

Женщина улыбнулась — также жестко, как говорила и молча продолжила есть.  
Чувствовалось за этой улыбкой что-то горькое и совершенно неприятное.

Пиппин ощутил неловкость. Целительница сама сказала что готова говорить, но теперь — явно не пожелала отвечать на вопрос Тауриона. Но с другой стороны, пришли-то они за едой, а не за разговором, и их накормили — следует быть за то благодарными.

— Что ты знаешь о Владыках Запада, нандо? — поинтересовалась Хэнвен, бросив взгляд в сторону рыжего эльфа. — И что, ты думаешь, о них должна сказать я, одна из верных Макалаурэ, о чем вы уже, несомненно, узнали? Поведать о невзгодах, обрушившихся на нолдор по их позволению или прямому содействию? Сотни раз ко мне приходили затем чтоб утолить не боль, но любопытство. На сто первый я уже могу это различить.

Пожалуй еще никогда за всю свою жизнь Пиппин не видел настолько смутившегося и растерянного эльфа, каким теперь выглядел Таурион. Но и сам он почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Из сказанного он не понял практически ничего, и теперь на секунду ощутил глубокое сожаление, что в своё время не проводил больше времени в библиотеке Ривенделла. Речь явно шла о чем-то очень важном, и он вдруг показался сам себе необразованным невеждой.

— Простите моё любопытство, — собравшись, выговорил эльф. — Не стану отрицать, вы разглядели меня насквозь. Может ответ на ваш вопрос и будет излишним, но я скажу:  
Я знаю то, что написано в летописях, и мне повезло иметь друга, для которого они — что море для рыб, — Таурион кивнул в сторону Аургайла, — И всё же о многом в них умолчали, а иное сказано неточно или упущено. Не скрою, я хотел бы и в самом деле знать каковы Владыки Запада. Но не смею спросить о том Владычицу Галадриэль.

Ни говоря ни слова, Хэнвен выдвинула в центр стола еще один до краев наполненный стакан.

— Какова вода? — спросила она.

Всё больше и больше неловкости. Почему-то рядом с целительницей Пиппин просто не мог ощутить себя спокойно. Это было не так, как с Владычицей. Как и Галадриэль, Хэнвен будто видела окружающих насквозь, но… Испытывала на прочность? Ощущение складывалось какое-то такое. И не сказать чтоб это было приятно.

— Она может быть ласковым ручьём, — молвила целительница, поняв что никто не собирается отвечать на вопрос, — или пенящейся пучиной. Она холодна или горяча. Вы можете утолить ей жажду и омыть раны, а еще она может хлынуть в ваши легкие или обрушиться тяжестью, сломав ваши кости. Так добра или зла вода? Или огонь или воздух и прочие стихии? Жестоки или милостливы? Нет. Правильный ответ заключается в том, что они к вам безразличны.

«Безразличны» — эхом отдалось в голове Пина.  
Он совсем, совсем немного знал о Владыках, но понимал, что они, как и майа Саурон — могучие бессмертные существа, подобные духам. Слова Хэнвен вполне подходили под те образы, что он представлял в своей голове. Однако попытка осознать подобный взгляд на мир ставила хоббита в тупик. Понятно теперь, почему они не распорядились вернуть силы Гэндальфу раньше — им просто было все равно? Владыки, правящие этим миром, настолько к нему безразличны, что в самом Средиземье люди считают их небылью… Отчего же так?  
Наверняка тому есть свои причины. Но спрашивать о них хоббит пока что не решился. Не очень-то ему хотелось ощутить себя на месте пристыженного Тауриона.

— Безразличны, значит, — задумчиво протянул Аурлим, подперев щеку костяшками пальцев. — В таком случае, не похоже, что в ближайшее время мы дождемся от них иной помощи, кроме возвращения сил Митрандиру. А она бы нам пришлась весьма кстати. Как бы Владыки не опомнились, когда станет слишком поздно…

Во взгляде целительницы вновь мелькнуло что-то такое тяжелое, отчего Пину стало не по себе. Честное слово, с тех пор, как Хэнвен явилась в обеденную залу, он не может заставить себя проглотить ни кусочка!

— Скажи, — тем же неизменно твердым тоном произнесла Хэнвен, — чем окончилась последняя попытка людей просить у Стихий помощи?

Аурлим приподнял брови, затем нахмурился, глянув в сторону.  
— Амандиль, советник Ар-Фаразона: отправился на Запад просить Владык о милосердии, участь его так и осталась неизвестной. А в результате, — развел лихолесец руками, — Нуменор все же оказался затоплен.

— Нет, еще раньше, — добавил Аургайл. — Конец первой эпохи, Война Гнева. Тогда Аман созвал огромное войско против Ангбанда — по просьбе Эарендиля.

Хэнвен неторопливо кивнула.  
— И каков был итог сей затеи?

Лихолесец удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Победа! Они победили. Кто ж этого не знает?

— Земли Белерианда раскололись на части, — последовал ответ, — и в расселинах заревело море. Реки иссякли, а холмы были втоптаны в землю. И Сириона не стало.

Голос Хэнвен, казалось, разрезал полуденную тишину. Пин сидел, сжимая в руке вилку и глядя на собственный кубок, наполненный водой. Конечно. Теперь он понял, о чем Хэнвен говорила все это время.

— Затопление Белерианда. Уничтожение Великого Залива и моря Хэлкар — вот что принесла Средиземью помощь Западных Владык. Такова цена победы над Врагом. Мы вправе призвать стихии на помощь, если того пожелаем. Но последствия этого будут такими, каких пожелают сами стихии.

Вот так.  
Кубок с водой, казалось, был ну очень интересным. Хоббит упорно сверлил его взглядом уже минуты две. Думать о сказанном не хотелось совсем, и оттого в голове повисала звенящая пустота.

И все же Пин вынес из разговора свои выводы, пусть и не хотел их признавать. А кроме того, возник новый вопрос. Только вот хоббит решил во что бы то ни стало держать его при себе, чтобы случайно не узнать еще чего-нибудь настолько же мрачного.

«Хорошо, со стихиями-владыками Запада разобрались, ну, а майар? Гэндальфа не назовешь безразличным, да и Саурона… Хотя уж лучше б Враг был равнодушен к Средиземью, уж это-то точно».

— Выходит, если мы попросим о помощи, то они просто… разрушат Средиземье? — возмутился Мерри. — Простите, но это не помощь, а издевательство какое-то! Я-то думал, Король о своей Земле заботиться должен. Да даже Саурон этот о своих слугах печется, если Сэм правду рассказал! А это, это…

Хоббит замолк, набрав воздуху и плотно сжав губы. Насколько Пин знал приятеля, тот одновременно жалел о том, что сказал лишнего, и побаивался ответа Целительницы, но был слишком возмущен чтобы смолчать.  
Ответа побаивался и Пиппин, и на Хэнвен он взгляд поднял с большой опаской, но к его удивлению та… Рассмеялась. Хоть и невесело.

— Мне показалось, или я услышала «А зачем они тогда вообще нужны»? — всё с тем же странным весельем переспросила женщина. — О, многие из нас в своё время так посчитали. Но вода — это данность этого мира и ей плевать на то, что ты о ней думаешь. Она существует и мир без неё существовать не может.  
В какой-то степени Стихии делают лучшее что могут, раз уж они привязаны к своим высоким местам: не вмешиваются в жизни Эрухини и не пытаются диктовать свою власть. Они знали, чем может обернуться их помощь и потому послали истари, сделав так, чтоб те не смогли навредить живущим слишком сильно.  
Правда, получилось как-то глупо: из пятерых майар трое решили вообще не пытаться исполнить порученную миссию, а один перешел на сторону Саурона: видимо, посчитал его Неравнодушную позицию в отношении Средиземья более привлекательной. Не могу его за то осудить, ведь я и сама в своё время находила речи Аннатара разумными и заслуживающими одобрения.

Пина резко кольнуло неприязнью. «Одобрение» и «Саурон» в одном предложении для него казались чем-то абсурдным, но Хэнвен говорила об этом спокойно. Также спокойно, как и о безразличии Стихий. И почему-то это спокойствие казалось хоббиту совершенно неправильным.  
Поморщившись, Пин отпил воды из злосчастного кубка, чтобы хоть немного привести мысли в порядок.

Таурион негромко кашлянул.  
— И в самом деле, скверно вышло, — оценивающе произнес он. — В итоге с нами остался один лишь Олорин. Ладно, я понял: помощи от Владык ждать не следует, — подвел итог капитан стражи, разведя руками.

Аургайл кивнул:  
— Честно сказать, легче мне совсем не стало, — фыркнул лихолесец, покачивая в пальцах кубок. — Чудо свершилось: Митрандир обрел силу, вот только за этим чудом ничего чудесного вовсе и не скрывается.

— В Их Безразличии для нас есть и хорошая сторона, — покачала головой Хэнвен, — мы можем управлять своей жизнью сами.

— Это… — неуверенно произнес Пин, — стоит считать за некое ободрение с вашей стороны?

Тень улыбки скользнула по выразительному лицу женщины.  
— Я не стану вас утешать, — молвила Хэнвен, — не стану и ободрять. Я рассказала вам то, что знаю, и, надеюсь, на том ваше любопытство утолено. Как и голод.

С этими словами целительница аккуратно отложила столовые приборы в сторону, и Пин понял, что их трапеза, а значит, и беседа — подошли к концу.

Дорога с талана вниз заняла у них вдвое меньше по сравнению с подъемом наверх. А когда хоббиты в компании лихолесцев добрались до лагеря, небо над расцветшим Золотым лесом окрасили первые бледные отсветы заката.

***

Нота то ширилась, то стихала, старательно выводимая двумя голосами, и по холодной поверхности воды в чаше расходилась едва заметная глазу дрожь. Разумеется, под деревьями в саду Владычицы стояла совершенная тишина, потому что пели эльдиэ и майа не вслух, но на ином, куда более глубинном уровне. Глорфиндель стоял поодаль, наблюдая за происходящим.

Изредка в чаше вспыхивало едва заметное свечение, но угасало, и Артанис не успевала поймать его. Она сердилась — дело никак не удавалось сдвинуть с мертвой точки.

Некогда Мелиан уловила её мысль быстрее, чем самой эльдиэ удалось оформить её в слова. Потом, много позднее, сила Кольца следовала за её голосом с точностью кисти, ведомой рукой.  
Сейчас она имела дело с чужой силой, иной, чем она привыкла. Олорину подвластны были огонь и ветер, но не зыбкая туманная магия видений. И потому создать нужное созвучие никак не удавалось. А ведь оно должно было быть не одно…

Зеркало было нужно. Необходимо. В миг, когда она сдернула с пальца белое кольцо, бросая его на пол, чтобы больше никогда к нему не притронуться, Лориэн не просто остался без защиты. Он ослеп. Теперь это нужно было исправить.

— Передохни, — четкий голос Глорфинделя разбил звучание. — Так ты просто истощишь себя. Ты же всё-таки не майа, Артанис.

— Верно, — печальным и усталым был взгляд Галадриэль. — И ты прав.

Как и много раз прежде она опустилась на выступающий корень. Без Кольца было так пусто. Так невозможно горько снова стать Просто Артанис без таинственной силы, не видящей и не слышащей сокрытого от обычных эльфийских глаз. С ней остались знания Мелиан, но её собственное мастерство угасло со времён когда Арда была юной. И продолжало угасать.

«Финдарато», — мысленно позвала она — привычно безнадежно, ведь до Амана было не докричаться.  
Некогда её брат был достаточно силён чтоб бросить вызов Саурону. Достаточно силён чтобы какое-то время стоять против него один на один. Говорили даже, он мог бы победить, если б не горечь прошлого.  
Она б не смогла.  
Даже тогда, когда Враг был слабее. Даже с Кольцом.

Твёрдая ладонь опустилась на её плечо и в груди потеплело — холодная опустошенность отступала прочь. Она подняла голову, встретив взгляд голубых глаз майа.

— Ты многому научился у Ниэнны.

— Обычных слов никогда не хватало.

— Это точно, — вздохнул златовласый эльф. — Но ты, друг наш, всё же неплохо справлялся и с ними.

— Чинить сломанные вещи всегда так трудно, — вздохнула Галадриэль.

— А сломанных эльфов ещё сложнее, — заметил Глорфиндель и все трое на некоторое время замолкли.

«Я б сказал, сломанные души», — подумал Олорин. — «Но именно в этом заключалась данная мне наука. Хотя усвоил-то я её плохо, судя по результатам. Где теперь Сэм? Где теперь Фродо? Не уберег я их, да оставшихся бы не потерять…»

Галадриэль на секунду прикрыла глаза, с удивлением ощущая в себе новую силу. Митрандир стоял рядом, заложив руки за спину и не смотрел на нее. Лицо его казалось задумчивым, и более того — слегка печальным.

Ладья Ариэн сошла еще чуть ниже к западному горизонту, скрываясь за горами.  
Одернув белые складки платья, Владычица Леса Лориэн поднялась на ноги. Нет, её сомнения и печали никуда не исчезли. Но в ином — точно и не было часов бесплодных попыток.

Чужая мелодия теперь сделалась мягче и спокойнее, давая её собственной место чтобы набрать силу. Нота. Нота. Ещё одна. Каждая — чуть-чуть ближе к той, что нужно. Ближе к Созвучию.

Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Дрожь воды в Зеркале участилась, и Галадриэль прищурилась, стремясь разглядеть новый отблеск. Вот серебристое свечение вновь отразилось на стенках чаши, но погасло, так и не воссияв в полную силу.  
«Тщетно… Нет».

И тогда она решила поступить иначе.  
Некогда последний потомок Первого дома сказал ей о том, что снова и снова повторять одно и тоже в надежде на изменение — глупо. О том что нужно всегда искать новые пути. И стараться не повторяться до тех пор, пока ты не найдешь верного решения.  
И, самое главное — не бояться ошибок.  
Артанис искренне надеялась, что эти мысли действительно принадлежали самому Тьелперинквару.  
В любом случае, они были верны.

Оставив попытки создать созвучие, её песнь расширилась и, сплетшись в тугую ленту, вонзилась в Сердце Зеркала, обнажая разорванные нити, перепутанные в сложном беспорядке. И когда они встали у неё перед взором четко-четко, точно выжженные на дне глаз, то она наконец увидела Ошибку.

И с удивлением ощутила как небывалая сосредоточенность не оставила в ней места для досады или гнева.

Артанис печально рассмеялась.

Сгустки чужого неправильного огня пересекали плетение с силой, которую было не преодолеть ни ей, ни Олорину, ни кому-либо еще в Средиземье кроме их создателя.  
Их опередили.  
Разве следовало ожидать чего-то иного…

— Без толку, — сказала она, качнув головой и вернулась в мир, обнаружив, что и Глорфиндель и Олорин смотрят на неё с внимательным удивлением.

— Что ты сделала? — поинтересовался эльф.

— Отыскала ошибку, — эльдиэ склонила голову, чувствуя все то же странное отсутствие досады. Это ли называлось принятием?  
— Она не в моей песне, нет. Она принадлежит всем нам троим, и заключается в том, что мы в который раз не учли очевидного: Саурон оказался на шаг впереди нас. Моё Зеркало уже никогда и ничего не покажет.

— Как обычно, — устало вздохнул Глорфиндель. — Досадно, что потратили столько сил и времени. Думаю, спрашивать тебя, сможешь ли ты повторить своё Величайшее Творение бессмысленно.

— Это так.

— Тогда мы придумаем замену, — возвестил эльф с тяжкой усталостью. — Но уже не сегодня.

— А сегодня мы подумаем о том, что ещё столь же очевидного мы упускаем, — тихо, но очень отчетливо молвил Олорин. — Пора начинать успевать за противником.

***

Золотистые цветы на деревьях Лориэна приглушенно сияли, превращая ночную тьму в сумерки. Так стало совсем недавно, и так было правильно.

Сегодня вновь настала его очередь дежурить у костра — Арагорн слишком хорошо знал, что даже на самый крепкий из барьеров лучше не полагаться так, как на собственную предусмотрительность. Подбросив пару увесистых поленьев в огонь, он оглянулся на дочь Элронда, что негромко напевала, сидя у костра. На коленях Арвен аккуратно сложила полотно, серебристой иглой старательно вышивая одну из его частей.  
Искренне-счастливая улыбка коснулась губ дунадана. С тех пор, как поднялась Завеса, их не всегда приятные беседы о возвращении Арвен почти прекратились. И, хотя Арагорн по-прежнему был убежден в собственной правоте, сейчас обстановка несомненно стала спокойнее, и хотя бы на короткое время он мог ощутить себя в безопасности вместе с той, кого любил всем сердцем. Но впрочем… в такой ли уж безопасности?

Журчащая ручьем негромкая мелодия затихла, когда человек опустился рядом. Залюбовался на гобелен в руках Арвен. Видимо, вышивку она начала совсем недавно, так как пока что готова была лишь одна из частей картины — причудливые деревья, травы и цветы на фоне лазурного неба.

— Тонкая работа, — с некоторым уважением отметил Арагорн, — я бы так никогда не смог.

Дева еле заметно усмехнулась.  
— Я дружна с одной из учениц целительницы Хэнвен — она поделилась со мной этими причудливыми нитками, видишь, как сверкают? Аманские сады Лориэна на полотне раскинутся, точно живые!

Дунадан с осторожностью дотронулся пальцами до расшитого куска полотна, ощутив под пальцами мягкость нитей, что в руках Арвен ложились на ткань, словно краска на холст.

— Аман… Ныне Запад и правда стал нам несколько ближе, — вздохнул Арагорн, неторопливо оглядевшись вокруг. — Но я всё же тревожусь — лицо человека сделалось сосредоточенным. — Это мы с тобой стояли на страже, когда Сэм сбежал из Лориэна.

Арвен кивнула.

— Я осматривал шатер — никаких дыр, никаких подкопов чтоб проползти под тканью на другую сторону, — развел руками Арагорн, —Хоббиты — народ незаметный, но от моих глаз им все-таки не скрыться. А он как-то сумел проскользнуть.

— Пару раз мы с тобой всё ж отвлеклись на лесные звуки и шорохи, — Арвен свернула вышивку на коленях и спрятала иглу в игольницу, — может, он просто ждал у входа и улучил момент, когда мы отвернулись?

— Так долго стоял и ждал? — Арагорн с сомнением скрестил руки на груди. — Не похоже это на него. Уж насколько я его знаю, Сэм — не тот хоббит, который станет сидеть и ждать хорошего момента, который может и вовсе не наступить. Но если что решил — его уже не остановишь неподходящими условиями.

— Он изменился после путешествия, — молвила дева, пожимая плечами и окончательно убирая шитье в сумку. — Но может ты и прав, ведь кроме нас он сумел пройти мимо всей стражи на границе. Нынче любой на вид пустяк может обернуться крупной проблемой, а это всё и вовсе таковым не выглядит. Думаю, Олорин уделяет этому слишком мало внимания. Впрочем, у него хватает других забот.

Арагорн хотел ответить, но, краем глаза заметив движение слева от себя, тотчас обернулся:  
— Ты вовремя, друг, — улыбнулся он, приветственно кивнув появившемуся в светлом круге огня силуэту. — Погляжу, Зеркало отняло у вас достаточно времени?

— Немало, — кратко ответствовал Глорфиндель, аккуратно придерживая плащ и присаживаясь на камень. — Впрочем, потратили мы его зря. Саурон успел постараться до нас.

Прохладный ветер дохнул по Лесу, срывая ненужную старую листву с ветвей. Один лист угодил прямо в костер и пламя треснуло, выбросив целое облако искр.  
— Я догадывался, что Советом дело не ограничилось, — вздохнул Арагорн. — Интересно, сколько ещё подобных неприятных сюрпризов нам предстоит отыскать.

— Тысячу и один, — хмыкнул Глорфиндель. — Но, что важнее, желательно сделать это в ближайшие дни, а не обнаружить вдруг, когда армии Мордора уже подойдут к нашему порогу.

— Ты как всегда очень оптимистичен, — усмехнулась Арвен. — Но и прав тоже. В последнее время мы мечемся, как котенок за бантиком, не зная ни за что взяться, ни как действовать. Враг понимает что мы будем делать раньше и лучше, чем мы сами.

Голос её был всё также мягок, но в серых глазах эльдиэ разгорелся огонь. Глорфиндель улыбнулся, но его взгляд остался всё тем же — полным усталости и какой-то странной вымученной горечи.

— Об этом я и хотел поговорить, — вздохнул эльф. — Мы решили еще раз пересмотреть всё, что знаем и в особенности подробно взглянуть на то, что тревожит или выглядит недосказанным. Меня, надо сказать, тревожит многое, но я решил начать с главного.

Он поправил волосы, заправив за уши длинные пряди, обстоятельно сложил руки на коленях и начал говорить:

— Митрандир едет в Изенгард, — молвил Глорфиндель, — чтоб узнать что Сарумана выпустили из Отрханка, а ключ потерян. При этом он находит по дороге полурослика, умудрившегося в одиночку проскользнуть мимо всех стражей Лотлориэна, а возле самой Башни, стоит только ему отвлечься, теряет снова.  
Олорин сказал что Фангорна отвлек случившийся в долине камнепад — странное совпадение. И всё это возле Ортханка, который, как мы решили, уже заняли силы Саурона — кто-то из Назгулов, вернее всего. При этом полурослик был точно связан с Врагом некоей магией. Картинка выглядит весьма очевидной, верно?

— Он сбежал не просто так, а с помощью и по приказу Врага, — с сомнением подвел итог Арагорн. — А ещё Саурон велел ему написать трогательное прощальное письмо, и очень недурно наврать в разговоре с Гэндальфом, когда они говорили о причинах его побега. Я хоть не наблюдал эту магию своими глазами, но Олорин говорит, что работает она не слишком-то правдоподобно, заставляя скорее Не делать что-то, чем делать. К примеру, не рассказывать о её наличии.  
Я знаю, Сэм не умеет врать, и никакая магия Саурона не может заставить его вдруг этому научиться.

— А что ещё важнее, — продолжил Глорфиндель, — Если уж полурослик Саурону был нужен, зачем было вообще его возвращать? Это в целом выглядит абсурдно — привезти их на площадь вдвоем, целых и невредимых для того чтобы убить одного на глазах у всех, а второго, спустя время, очевидно для всех похитить? Предположим, смерть Фродо в таком виде была нужна, чтобы надавить на Митрандира, но в истории с Сэмом нет никакого объяснения.

— Я думала, он должен был сделать что-то в Лориэне, — подала голос Арвен. — Каким-то образом помогать Саурону с его планами. Это ведь Сэм нашел Малуфина.

— Я тоже так думал, — улыбка эльфа стала совсем уж мрачной, — но потом я поставил себя на место Врага и понял, что в таком случае он спланировал бы всё иначе — изящнее и полезнее для себя самого. Не смотрите на меня так, — предупредил он, — на войне приходится глядеть глазами противника и, будьте уверены, Он делает то же самое.  
У Врага хватает слуг куда более полезных для всевозможных распоряжений, чем ненавидящий его хоббит. Единственное, в чем Он мог бы с толком использовать Сэма — влиять на нас, заставляя его доносить неверные убеждения, которые мы подвергали бы меньшему сомнению, ведь они пришли из уст друга.  
Но он не сделал этого. Зато наскоро и не очень качественно запретил полурослику говорить о чем-то, что произошло с ним в Мордоре. Из-за этого мы почти мгновенно заподозрили существование чар на нем. При этом Сэм честно рассказал нам всё остальное, несколько раз и разными словами, ни в чем не спутавшись и не сбившись. А затем старательно изолировался от всех как мог чтобы, как я понимаю, — развел руками Глорфиндель, — не нанести никому случайного вреда.

Момент с Советом подозрителен, но снова — Сэм поднял неразбериху, невыгодную для Саурона! Враг позволил бы нам узнать о его присутствии, просто разбудив Малуфина и Аургайла позже, и те подняли бы шумиху в момент, когда Саурон был бы уже далеко. Но из-за Сэма он сам оказался в опасности! Мы сообразили о возможности подмены кого-то из лихолесцев спустя минуту после того, как ему удалось сбежать из зала Совета на «поиски» — вот насколько близко мы были к раскрытию обмана. Не знаю, к чему бы это привело, но драться со всем Лориэном в одиночку не может даже Он.

— Да уж, — усмехнулся дунадан. — Твой образ мыслей не перестает удивлять меня с тех пор, как мы знакомы. Ты неизменно прав, теперь это очевидно для меня. И что из всего этого следует? Сэм покинул Лориэн всё-таки по доброй воле, испугавшись Саурона и огорчившись из-за нашего к нему отношения. Но… мог ли Враг всё же помогать ему, просто тайно для него?

— Мог, — уверенно кивнул эльф. Он вынул из кармана зеленое яблоко, откусил от него кусок, и взглянул прямо на Арагорна.  
— А зачем? — вопросил Глорфиндель.

На какое-то время все замолчали. Опадающие листья шелестели на ветру, потрескивал костер, эльф хрустел яблоком.

— Интересно получается, — произнесла Арвен. — Полурослик Саурону и правда ни к чему не сдался: был бы нужен, Сэм бы никогда не вернулся из Мордора. Но дважды кто-то помог ему сбежать — сперва из Лориэна, пройдя мимо нас и всей стражи, затем — у занятого Врагом Изенгарда — от Митрандира и Энтов.

— Вот это-то меня и беспокоит, — хмуро подвёл итог Глорфиндель. — Этот самый «кто-то».

Лицо Арагорна тоже сделалось мрачнее, и он взглянул на Глорфинделя.  
— Хочешь сказать — есть некто третий?

Эльф кивнул.

— Пожалуй, — Арвен приложила к подбородку пальцы. — А кто это мог бы быть? Допустим, сбежать из Лориэна Сэму помогли друзья — но взглянуть на них — и сразу ясно, это не так. К тому же, кем бы ни был неведомый помощник, я с трудом могу понять его мотивы. Тот, кто сумел бы обхитрить нас, а уж тем более Гэндальфа… К чему бы такому созданию пригодился бы хоббит?

— Этому «созданию», — покачал головой Арагорн, — если оно и в самом деле было, удалось не оставить после себя никаких зацепок, — дунадан со вздохом поднялся на ноги и, сложив руки на поясе, прошелся несколько раз взад и вперед.  
— Твое предположение, Глорфиндель, единственная причина, по которой мы вообще задумались об этом. Ты часто спрашиваешь «зачем». Так вот, зачем кому-то помогать Сэму таким образом? Уделять столько внимания именно полурослику? Не спорю, Сэм — герой. Но всё же он простой хоббит, который вряд ли смог бы сгодиться хоть тому же… Саруману, — махнул рукой Арагорн.

— Отчего же? — наклонил голову Глорфиндель. — Сэм бывал в Мордоре. Уже один этот факт делает его полезным для противников Саурона. Но не Сарумана. Саруман слишком боится Саурона чтобы быть его противником.

— Ты прав, — кивнул Арагорн, обогнув кострище полукругом.

— Замечали ли вы что-нибудь еще подозрительное за эти дни? — тихо осведомилась Арвен, обведя обоих взглядом, — Кроме вмешательств Врага, конечно же.

Дунадан отрицательно покачал головой одновременно с Глорфинделем.

— Ничего, что могло бы вызвать озадаченность, — ровно ответил эльф, держа пальцы изящно сложенными в замок. — Всё вплоть до самого появления Саурона на Совете, прекрасно объяснимо.

Пламя костра качнулось и рассыпалось искрами, когда Арагорн подкинул в огонь пару поленьев. Теперь лица двоих эльдар и человека стали еще отчетливее видны на фоне ночного леса.

Отряхнув руки, дунадан опустился на прежнее место. Кто. Да кто же? Способный провести хоббита мимо всей стражи Лориэна, обмануть Фангорна и Гэндальфа.  
Глорфиндель рассказал ему в подробностях всё о возвращении сил Митрандиру. О том что в Лес явился Эонвэ, глашатай самого Владыки Арды.

Арагорн усмехнулся. Нет, в самом деле. Смешно подозревать посланника Запада в содействии побегу хоббита.

— Но если не Саруман, — Арвен со вздохом выпрямилась, откинув со лба темные пряди, — то все же — Саурон. Больше некому. Просто некому!

Глорфиндель напряженно нахмурился. Незаметно для собеседников нашарив в траве палочку, он рассеянно черкал ей по вытоптанной у кострища земле. Потом обвел что-то в кружок и поставил посреди него точку.

— Камнепад.  
Ни люди, ни эльфы не обладают такой силой. Слаженная группа, возможно, могла бы провернуть подобное, но им бы не удалось остаться незамеченными сразу для нас, энтов и Саурона. В особенности для последнего.  
И потому я предполагаю еще один вариант: Сэму помог майа, но не Саурон и не кто-то из нам известных.

— Майа? Я бы сказал, что изрядно сомневаюсь, — нахмурился Арагорн, — но вспоминая все случаи, когда ты в итоге оказывался прав, я вместо этого задам вопрос — почему ты так решил? — поинтересовался дунадн, подперев рукой голову. — Разве эта «слаженная группа людей или эльфов» не выглядит более правдоподобной, чем внезапное появление некоего майа? Пара их шпионов могла оказаться в Лориэне, помогая Сэму сбежать, а в долине Изена люди на той стороне столкнули камни с помощью рычагов — вот и камнепад.

— Митрандир бы увидел их, когда нагнал его по дороге, — заметил Глорфиндель. — А если они остались в Лориэне, то в миг, когда к Олорину вернулись силы и он поднял Завесу, мы обнаружили и схватили бы их. К тому же, сложно поверить в группу людей, действующих в окрестностях Изенгарда так, чтоб их не заметили энты, и умудрившихся украсть у них Ключи от башни. Если же это майа, у нас есть ответ на наши вопросы, к тому же, куда более простой и требующий меньше допущений.

— Разве? — тихий голос Арвен также выразил сомнение. — Разве само его появление именно сейчас не есть огромное допущение? Откуда бы ему вообще взяться? Будь это кто-то с нашей стороны, мы бы о нем знали. А майар Ангбанда развоплощены или связаны Владыками.

— Мы не знали, что за напасть скрыта в Мории, а между тем, именно балрог оказался причиной её падения, — возразил Глорфиндель, выпрямившись. — Дракон Смауг не так давно доставил кучу неприятностей гномам, хотя, казалось бы, всех змей Севера перебили в Войне Гнева. Ещё ранее «Аннатар» возник из ниоткуда, хотя мы также считали что Саурон пленен. Мне кажется, наивно рассчитывать на то, что в Средиземье нет других наследников Ангамандо, затаившихся и ждущих своего часа. Победа Саурона могла стать для кого-то сигналом к действию.

— И всё же, разве этого хватает, чтобы утверждать подобное с уверенностью? — упрямо вопросила Арвен.

— Я и не говорил об уверенности, — усмехнулся Глорфиндель. — Но этого хватает, чтобы не сбрасывать это предположение со счетов. Возможно, уже скоро мы что-либо услышим о Сэме или… об иных вещах. Если я прав, в Средиземье объявился ещё один майа, и если Саурону удастся узнать об этом — он будет действовать.

— Так, — Арагон наклонился чуть ближе к собеседнику, — Но если Зеркало ослепло, нам не узнать о его действиях так просто.

— Просто или нет, по крайней мере, нам понятно чем следует заняться, — развел руками эльф. — И, прошу, подумайте об этом ещё.

— Само собой, — вздохнул Арагорн.

— Ты поделился этим с кем-то кроме нас? — спросила Арвен.

— Только с вами, — усмехнулся Глорфиндель, поднимаясь на ноги. — Хотел проверить что мои мысли не звучат как бред. Но теперь пойду расскажу Артанис и Олорину. Удачи и доброй ночи, друзья.

А затем силуэт эльфа бесшумно растворился в полутьме Лориэна.

— Забавно, — молвила Арвен, проводив его взглядом. — Я раньше не могла понять, почему он заставляет нас думать, когда, казалось бы, уже всё решил сам. Выходит, с нашей помощью он проверяет сам себя на ошибки.

— Мы — его друзья, — пожал плечами Арагорн.

— Я в детстве его боялась, если честно. Ну ты знаешь, Гондолин, Мандос… Да и подойти-то к нему страшно было, он вечно всё будто знал наверняка. Я один раз украла с кухни тарелку пирожных и никто не догадался, даже папа, а он просто посмотрел на меня и «Арвен, тебе не стыдно?».

Арагорн улыбнулся, но лишь на секунду.  
— Да, я тоже, — кивнул он, поворошив угли палкой. — Впрочем, ты знаешь, я не люблю вспоминать былое.

***

Несколько раз топнув пяткой по плотной земляной насыпи, Пиппин легко улыбнулся и удовлетворенно уселся прямо на пологом склоне. Здесь — со стороны Лориэна — подступы к свежим укреплениям были вполне доступны, чтобы с их вершины могли стрелять лучники. Далее склон шел почти отвесно, заканчиваясь в мелком потоке воды, которая, искрясь на солнце, отбрасывала блики в глаза хоббиту. То были воды Келебранта, ныне вышедшие из берегов.  
Жмурясь, Пин отвернулся.  
Определенно, хоббит был горд проделанной работой — тем более, что и они с Мерри успели принять в ней участие. При помощи Гэндальфа удалось приподнять склоны по течению Келебранта вдоль Золотого леса — всего за неделю с лишним. Одновременно их сразу же укрепляли, заранее подвозили запасы продовольствия и оружия к дозорным постам у границы. А затем — подтопили местность с помощью речных вод, и то, о чем столько говорили на Совете, наконец полностью воплотилось в жизнь.  
При виде зрелища укрепленного Лориэна в душе Пина поднималось ликование — ну что, Враг, сможешь ли теперь пробраться столь же легко, как прежде? Вообще, стоило отметить, что, с момента оживления Золотого леса, всеобщая вера в победу только крепла с каждым днем — и это не могло не радовать.

— Эй, Пин, чего расселся? — громкий окрик друга вырвал хоббита из размышлений, и он мигом вскочил на ноги.

— Что стряслось? — громко вопросил Пин, сбегая по склону вниз. — Или мне уже спокойно повалять дурака после работы не разрешается?

Мерри смерил его вполне серьезным взглядом:  
— Гэндальф и Глорфиндель сию секунду готовы отбыть в Морию, вот что! И если мы сейчас не поторопимся, — махнул он рукой в сторону леса, — еще очень долго их не увидим.

Уходящих нагнали по дороге, почти на самых подступах к восточной границе леса. И не одних — в сопровождении Владычицы Галадриэль.

— А вот и вы, друзья! — воскликнул Гэндальф, и юное лицо его мгновенно просветлело при виде обоих хоббитов, — а я-то все гадал, успею ли вас увидеть, однако же — сошлось.

— Умоляю, только держитесь подальше от всяких балрогов и прочей нечисти! — воскликнул Мерри, складывая руки на груди.

Глорфиндель легким прикосновением остановил своего коня на опушке — впереди уже раскинулась чужая Лориэну степь, и дальше — туманные пики гор.  
— Тот балрог сгинул, и он совершенно точно был единственным балрогом в Мории, Мерри, — улыбнулся эльф. — А вот сколько там осталось прочей нечисти — нам предстоит узнать.

— Берегите себя, — твердо произнесла Галадриэль, и, подавшись вперед, протянула Глорфинделю плотно набитый сверток с лембасами внутри. — Как и уговаривались — во времени вы не ограничены, но если пройдет, более, чем два месяца…

— Не ждите нашего возвращения, — продолжил Олорин. — И ни в коем случае не пытайтесь отправляться на поиски.

Галадриэль сдержанно кивнула.  
— Само собой. Сейчас каждая жизнь на вес золота, — голос ее был спокоен, и все же некая тревога сквозила в нем, и Пин не мог этого не заметить.  
Конечно, Владычице сложно отпускать их вот так. Если с Гэндальфом и Глорфинделем что-нибудь случится там, в Мории — вся забота о королевстве, за которым вот-вот придет Враг, ляжет на ее плечи. Но об этом Пин сейчас думать не хотел.

— Возвращайтесь с хорошими вестями, друзья, — молвила Галадриэль, наблюдая, как путники седлают коней, — и да благословит вас Элберет.

— Как-то грустно, — тихо сказал Пиппин, когда два силуэта всадников растворились вдалеке. — Гэндальф, конечно, теперь — сила. Да только эта Мория — место гиблое. И если сгинут они там, то разве помогут нам укрепления?


	10. Испытание Сэма

В жизнь Сэмуайза Гэмджи пришли изменения.  
Точнее говоря — не пришли. Ворвались, выбили дверь и перелопатили всю нору — по ощущениям это было именно так. Изменений случилось много, даже слишком, и голова от них шла кругом в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле.

Итак, для начала, теперь он был магом.  
Неплохо для полурослика, если не считать того, насколько странным этот факт ощущался. То есть… Очень странно. Каждый раз, когда свеча вспыхивала под его взглядом, Сэму всё больше казалось, что происходящее — затянувшийся сон или чья-то дурная шутка.  
С грехом пополам он всё же привык к новому росту, тем более что рядом с каланчой Айвэ разница как-то терялась. Тренировки тот возобновил почти сразу, сообщив хоббиту что тот провалялся без сознания, на минуточку, четверо суток, и время больше терять нельзя.

К счастью, также выяснилось, что помимо умения зажигать взглядом свечи, майа успел передать ему кое-какие боевые навыки. Теперь хоббит в точности знал, как именно вращать клинок и под каким углом должен идти удар. Дело пошло быстрее, но ненамного, потому что никакие знания не могли перебить ноющих мышц и дрожащих рук. 

В общем, на текущий момент жизнь его выглядела примерно так, и в этом был один сомнительный плюс: на воспоминания о прошлом и колебания попросту не оставалось времени.

Но было и ещё одно изменение. Довольно страшное, которое Сэм долгое время и вовсе не желал признавать.  
Сперва хоббит заметил, что стал быстрее соображать: появилась странная уверенность в собственных силах, а в ответ на задачи в голове вспыхивали интересные идеи, о которых он раньше вообще не думал. Мир стал видеться как-то четче и… Подробнее, что ли. Хоббит смотрел на вещи и видел для них Значение и Применение. Кроме того, в понятие каждого предмета оказались вшиты знания Сэма о том, как и из чего он сделан и куча других деталей, говорящих о тех или иных вещах. 

Например, глядя на чашку, из которой хоббит пил воду, он тотчас замечал на краях пару сколов и понимал, что ей уже немало попользовались до него и пару раз уронили. Но, судя по цвету глины, ей в то же время не больше четырех-пяти лет. И самое странное — ему даже не приходилось думать об этом отдельно. Способность работала, словно дополнение к зрению.   
Он видел «Чашку из красной глины, высотой примерно в ладонь, которую сделали где-то в Рохане около четырех лет назад. После она попала в Ортханк, где ей пользовались часто и не особо аккуратно, выпивая из неё, преимущественно, черный чай. Чашка стоит близко к краю стола, и если упадет, расколется на две половинки, а вода образует на плиточном полу лужу примерно квадратной формы, которая высохнет где-то спустя два часа».

На самом деле знаний было даже больше и стоило ему обратить на него внимание, как оно множилось во все стороны.  
Иногда хоббиту казалось, что однажды от этой невыносимой подробности и значимости мира у него взорвется голова. Но всё-таки, к этому можно было привыкнуть. Куда хуже было другое — его воспоминания исказились.  
Например, свой первый разговор с птицей в Лориэне Сэм теперь видел глазами Айвэ.

Более того, в его памяти появились некоторые эпизоды, которых раньше не было. Своей невнятностью они напоминали видения из проклятого камина. Но по большей части в них было слишком темно и холодно, чтобы к ним подробно приглядываться, так что хоббит предпочел этого не делать. Он догадывался, что это куски памяти майа, случайно попавшие к нему и этого короткого объяснения ему хватало… Чтобы действительно очень сильно тревожиться на этот счёт.

К тому же паническим страхом отзывалась ещё одна очевидная мысль.  
А что, если на этом все не закончится?

***

Серебристая сталь кинжала лязгнула, столкнувшись с бурой проржавевшей железякой — и оружие выпало из дрогнувших пальцев Сэма, со звоном ударившись об пол. Айвэ с кажущимся довольством отступил на шаг назад. Крутанул железку в пальцах, а затем сложил руки на груди.  
Хоббит со вздохом наклонился, привычно нашаривая кинжал взглядом. Каждый раз их столкновения примерно так и заканчивались — вернее, почти каждый. Всего пару раз в начале Айвэ дал ему выиграть, дабы хоббит смог ощутить вкус победы (да и то майа, разумеется, поддался) — а после упорно отыгрывал упущенное, раз за разом «убивая» Сэма вне зависимости от того, выкладывался тот на полную, или же нет. 

Хоббиту давно уже опостылело проигрывать, но, как бы он ни пытался извернуться, и каких бы планов по вычислению слабостей майа не составлял — все было тщетно, а самого Айвэ это, казалось, только забавляло.

— Ну и как мне понять, насколько я преуспел, если я все время проигрываю? — хоббит вытер пот со лба, устало выпрямляясь во весь свой новый рост. — Понимаю, что я тебе не ровня, а все же уверенности в своих силах от такого не прибавляется.

— Уверяю, у тебя ее значительно прибавится, если ты вдруг поколотишь кого-нибудь еще, — ответил Айвэ, сдергивая с растрепавшегося пучка на голове плетеную веревочку. — Почти две недели ты имеешь дело с таким неумолимым мной, пытаясь выиграть по многу часов. Вряд ли в Рохане найдется второй такой же.

— Но я все же не уверен, что если там на меня нападет предполагаемая шайка грабителей, — громко заявил хоббит, — я сумею…

— Конечно, сумеешь, — голос майа содержал ноль сомнений, — не сравнивай меня с гнильем, это невоспитанно. Мы ведь с тобой, между прочим, неплохо сработались… Посмотри-ка, — Айвэ с любопытством приподнял брови, — ты даже принял ту же позу, что и я.

Сэм непонимающе посмотрел сперва на майа, а потом на себя — и понял, что встал точно так же, скрестив руки на груди и заложив одну ногу за другую.

— Просто случайность, — буркнул хоббит, тотчас меняя положение.

Однако, лицо Сэма помрачнело чуточку сильнее нужного. Кажется, он понимал, почему это произошло. Да ведь и майа понимал — но, как Айвэ и сказал раньше — за последствия изменений он не в ответе.   
Хоббит внутренне поежился. Вот оно. Сперва воспоминания, потом — такие вот мелочи… Он что, в итоге превратится в подобие темного майа?

— Кстати, о Рохане, — произнес вдруг Айвэ, меняя тон голоса на более деловой. — Времени у нас больше нет, но и уровня ты достиг вполне сносного…

Он сложил ладони в воздухе, а раскрыл руки уже с картой в пальцах, что развернулась вслед за его движением. Вложив кинжал в ножны, Сэм осторожно склонился над желтоватой бумагой, покрывшей часть стола.

— Здесь, — майа указал на ближнюю к Изенгарду часть Рохана, а затем, коснувшись бумаги указательным пальцем, начертил широкий кружок по ту сторону от Врат Рохана. Там, где он проводил по карте, оставался тонкий, четко различимый выжженный след — Сэму даже показалось, что черная линия слегка дымится.

— Есть в Средиземье очень крупная и богатая торговая сеть, — неторопливо пояснил Айвэ. — Я знаю, что управляет ей лишь один человек, и человек этот в данный момент находится здесь, — майа ткнул в область на карте, — заполучить его — значит заполучить всю ту отлаженную систему, которая обеспечит мне людей, провизию… да все что угодно.  
Вот и твое первое задание, Сэм Гэмджи — разыщи для меня этого человека и сделай так, чтобы он последовал за тобой в Ортханк и согласился бы с нами сотрудничать. Желательно, на добровольных началах.

Несколько секунд Сэм простоял, тупо глядя в карту.  
Всплывающие мысли сообщали ему, что этот небольшой выжженный кружок включает в себя огромную территорию. Они же говорили о том, что искомый человек должен быть полезен Айвэ, но на этом, впрочем, описание заканчивалось и начинались предположения.  
Будет это толстый торгаш в шелках и золоте? Нет, сомнительно. Такого человека, майа, конечно, мог бы закошмарить и заставить служить себе… Но, судя по тому, что хоббит знал о своем «напарнике», тот не любил вести дела с глупцами.

  
Тогда… Если предположить что это умный человек, который действительно успешно управляет крупной торговой сетью, то… Нет, подробностей этих дел Сэм не знал, да и не интересовался никогда. Единственное, в чём он был уверен — ни один успешный торговец своей выгоды не упускает. А значит, даже если ему удастся разыскать его при полном отсутствии какого-либо описания, то убедить его добровольно помогать им — задача уровня «невозможно».

Хоббит болезненно скривился. Спрашивать, почему Айвэ не может сделать этого сам, было, пожалуй, бессмысленно, спорить — тем более.  
Итого имеем: в Рохан он, Сэм, отправится в любом случае. Хотя бы попытаться выполнить задачу ему тоже придется, плевать, насколько безнадежной она выглядит. При таком раскладе единственное, что имеет смысл, это попытаться вытрясти из майа еще хоть что-нибудь полезное.

— Так… — сказал он и отметил, что его голос звучит не особо уверенно. — А что-нибудь ещё про этого человека вообще известно? Как он выглядит, там, как зовут, где скорее окажется, что-нибудь такое?.. Знаешь ли, по твоему описанию не то что человека, деревню не отыщешь.

Хоббит мрачно покосился на майа, хранившего привычно невозмутимый вид. Теперь, немного зная о том, что под этой невозмутимостью скрывалось, Сэм был ей скорее рад.  
— И это, — вздохнул он. — Как, по-твоему, я должен уломать человека, прекрасно разбирающегося в вопросах торгов и выгоды, добровольно нам помогать? Вроде как… «Здравствуйте, у нас есть Башня, один мрачный хоббит и один вредный майа, а у вас есть то, что нам нужно, давайте вы это нам за просто так отдадите?» — Сэм нервно хихикнул. — Даже звучит глупо.

Прежде, чем ответить, Айвэ наполнил стакан компотом из стеклянного графина — малиновая жидкость ярко блеснула в солнечных лучах, проникающих в комнату из маленьких окон под потолком. Хоббит уже настолько привык, что майа за неимением карманов вытаскивает предметы из воздуха, что даже не удивился.

— Я знаю не больше твоего, Сэм, — вздохнул Айвэ, сев на стул и закинув ногу на ногу, — но могу предположить, что своей торговой сетью рисковать он не захочет. Вроде как — один хитрый эльф по имени Хеледин готовит отпор Саурону в Ортханке, и срочно нуждается в поставках продовольствия. Платить за то готов достаточно, и даже гарантирует безопасность тех людей, что будут задействованы.  
Мы должны дать ему понять, что сотрудничество с нами сохранит его торговлю в лучшем виде, чем если бы он честно признал власть Мордора, — майа сделал небольшой глоток компота. — Пусть явится сюда со своими людьми, увидит все собственными глазами и поговорит лично со мной, для начала.

Сэм невесело поморщился. Значит, предложить торговцу защиту от Врага? Это все еще звучало сложно, тем более, что сейчас им самим защищаться было особо нечем, не считая стен крепости. И еще… Хеледин? Имя на синдарине, кажется? Хоббит не знал ни одного языка в своей жизни, кроме Всеобщего, но откуда-то ему стало известно, что слово это означает «безмолвный лед», что описывало Айвэ достаточно хорошо.

— Ладно, на месте разберемся, — махнул рукой Сэм, — что и с какой подачи ему лучше предложить. И ты, значит, теперь будешь Хеледин, а мне как назваться?

Айвэ на секунду оценивающе посмотрел на хоббита, а потом по-птичьи склонил голову:  
— Рандол.

Сэм удивленно приподнял брови.  
— «Безбашенный?» Разве?..  
— Совершенно, — улыбнулся Айвэ. — Ты ведь сейчас находишься здесь в качестве моего напарника, не так ли?

«Ха. Ну да. Конечно. Чтобы согласиться помогать темному майа, нужно быть немного не от мира сего».

— А что там все же по… более подробным вещам? — уточнил он. — Положим, что-то я смогу ему наплести, да только с такими знаниями что ищи, что не ищи — толку никакого!

— Да что ты, — иронично хмыкнул Айвэ. — Если бы я знал его имя и внешность, этот человек уже сидел бы здесь, а ты бы мне, скорее всего, и не понадобился.

«О, было бы просто замечательно!» — искренне подумал Сэм и тотчас приметил, как еле заметно усмехнулся майа.  
— Полагаю, — сообщил тот затем, — родом он с юго-востока, из самой империи нашего драгоценного Майрона. Как и все южане — чует лучшее место под солнцем, весьма хитер. Торговая сеть его раскинута от самого Харада до Шира, на вид и не скажешь, что цельная, но все же торговок в Бри и харадские караваны кое-что объединяет, — Айвэ подпер подбородок сложенными пальцами. — Общие правила, по которым они ведут свою торговлю — вероятно, не всегда законную. Красиво организовано, и совсем не по-рохириммским принципам.  
Столь важное лицо не должно привлекать к себе много внимания, а потому тебе стоит начать с неприметных скучных поселений. Но, — развел руками майа, — в конце концов, все это лишь мои предположения, основанные на многих разрозненных фактах.

— Чудесно, — вздохнул Сэм.

Данных все еще категорически не доставало, но нечто подсказывало ему, что пытаться достать еще бесполезно, вот совершенно. Айвэ и впрямь рассказал все, ему известное. Но с чего майа вообще взял, что он справится с задачей?

«А кто сказал, что он так уверен?» — пришла следующая мысль.  
Действительно. Айвэ мог попросту проверять, справится ли он. И если нет, то… То что? Он, Сэм, окажется бесполезен для майа?  
Хм. И что тогда? Может, он таки сможет уйти в Шир? Из Рохана сбежать?  
Хоббит взглянул на майа и молниеносно понял — тот с высокой вероятностью предусмотрел такой ход его мыслей. Значит, есть что-то, что не даст ему этого сделать. Навряд ли Айвэ станет следить за ним самолично, это и вовсе не имеет смысла, ведь в таком случае было бы проще сделать все самому. Но что-то ещё… Что?

А может, просто спросить прямо?

— Значит ты даешь мне задачу, которую возможно вообще нельзя выполнить, — поморщился хоббит, отбросив за уши надоедливые пряди волос, которые все никак не находил времени срезать. — Ладно, пусть так. Но у меня ещё есть вопрос. А почему ты ждешь, что я действительно буду пытаться это сделать, а не сбегу в Шир при первой же возможности? Есть что-то, о чем я не знаю? Или ты в самом деле мне настолько доверяешь?

Он усмехнулся бы на последних словах, не будь этот вопрос так важен. В самом деле, сложно даже представить себе, что майа способен кому-то вот так доверять…  
Учитывая, сколько сил и времени Айвэ приложил, чтобы обучить его, не похоже, что его отправляют с возможностью облажаться. И если он все-таки это сделает, неважно намеренно или нет, то… Птица достанет его где угодно и перережет горло?  
Определенная доля вероятности в этом имелась.

Айвэ оперся подбородком о ладонь и вальяжно закатил глаза к потолку, слегка улыбнувшись.  
— Разумеется, я тебе доверяю, — заявил он несколько капризным тоном. — Я даже оставляю тебя под собственную ответственность в Рохане, ведь у меня нет возможности присмотреть тобой. Так что будь добр, Сэм, делай дела и не пытайся увильнуть. А то ведь знаешь, мое доверие — весьма хрупкая штука.

Хоббит внутренне напрягся, не меняя ни позы, ни выражения лица.

— Я вложил в тебя немало усилий, — мерным тоном продолжил Айвэ, — согласись, будет обидно растратить их впустую. А я крайне не люблю, когда мое время тратится зря, — тень угрозы скользнула в воздухе, пройдя по коже хоббита ледяным дыханием. — Прежде, чем соберешься уходить, поразмысли хорошенько о двух вещах: «Если я уйду — не случится ли чего-нибудь скверного с Братством? А может, в Рохане и Шире вдруг вспыхнет пожар, да такой, что даже кости обратятся в пепел? А не случится ли со мной по дороге несчастья? Мало ли, как обернется судьба. Быть может, умнее будет остаться».

Сэм сглотнул скользкий комок в горле, в упор глядя в пол. Он обхватил собственные ладони оттого, что ему вдруг стало холодно, хоть сквозняков нигде не наблюдалось. Липкий страх тревожно отдался изнутри, не нарастая, но и не желая уходить. В этот момент хоббит ощутил себя просто ужасно.

«Дурацкие майар… Как же я вас ненавижу».

Сэму было совсем не смешно и даже мысленная попытка обругать собеседника выходила жалкой. Да, он жалок. Совершенно беспомощен. Майа убьет всех, если он ослушается. В том числе и его самого. Действительно. Отчего он вообще решил, что у него все еще есть выбор и надежда вернуться?  
Теперь, когда он на собственном опыте знал, что именно скрывается в голове у темного айну… В мыслях упрямо всплыли картины, в которых бесформенно-никакое Ничто поглощает зеленые просторы Шира, и сердце Сэма отчаянно екнуло где-то в пятках.

— Ну так что? — весело поинтересовался Айвэ, отпив компота из стакана, и голос его вырвал хоббита из пучины мрачных раздумий. — Понял, насколько сильно я тебе доверяю?

— Просто безгранично, — ответил хоббит, бессильно опустив вновь потеплевшие руки.  
Итак, ему все же придется попытаться это сделать. Ну что же — а иного выхода и не предвидится.  
— И когда мне, в итоге, отправляться? — поинтересовался он без особого желания в голосе.

— Сегодня вечером, — со стороны Айвэ донеслось шуршание, — в самый раз прибудешь к первой деревне к утру.  
Когда Сэм поднял голову, то увидел, что майа пододвинул к нему средних размеров сверток.

— Что это?

— Внутри сонный порошок и волшебный плащ, — указал рукой на сверток айну, — не заталкивай его в сумку, но возьми с собой, когда будешь готов отбывать. Я покажу тебе, как использовать эти вещи, а затем — благополучно отправлю в доверительное путешествие.

Сэм громко фыркнул. Схватив со стола сверток, он молча развернулся, желая как можно скорее покинуть комнату и остаться в одиночестве.

— И не забывай, — донесся громкий оклик из-за его спины, — обращать внимание и на жительниц! Это вполне может оказаться «она», — Сэм угрюмо дернул за ручку двери, и уже вслед ему донеслось: — Да и к тому же, весьма симпатичная!

Прошипев что-то гневное себе под нос, хоббит затопал вниз по ступеням.  
По правде говоря, хотелось громко послать Айвэ ко всем оркам. Ещё никогда Сэм не желал кому-то смерти, но сейчас он был к этому весьма близок.

Он сам не заметил, как пробежал несколько коридоров, пока не начал задыхаться. Но и тогда, остановившись у одной из каменистых стен древнего строения, он чувствовал, как клокочет внутри злость, не находящая выхода.  
Проклятые. Майарские. Ублюдки.  
Это нечестно! Несправедливо! Почему у таких тварей вообще есть сила, чтобы гадить всем вокруг? Они её не заслуживают!

Вот бы стать таким магом, чтобы разом лишить всех этих айнур их силы! Посмотрел бы он на Айвэ или Майрона, когда они стали бы простыми людьми и хоббитами. Вот это было бы веселье!

— Не буду я тебе помогать, — прошипел хоббит сквозь зубы. — Не буду, слышишь, ублюдок? Чтоб тебе пусто было!

И впрямь, задача и так мало выполнима. Даже если он из кожи вон будет лезть, «найти то, не знаю что» у него едва ли получится. И что дальше? Случится что-нибудь скверное с Широм? С Братством?  
Да чтоб его!  
Сэм со всей дури саданул кулаком в стену и, лишь ощутив резкую боль в руке, понял, что сделал. Но… Как ни странно, стало легче.  
Хоббит поднес кисть к глазам, рассматривая кровавые ссадины. В который раз кольнуло чувством нереальности происходящего. Когда он успел до этого дойти? Честное слово, в Лориэне было невыносимо, но по крайней мере до сих пор ему никого не хотелось придушить.

Тяжело вздохнув, он сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к холодному шершавому камню. Камню было плевать, как и всем остальным. Рука горела огнем, а на душе у хоббита было просто отвратительно.

  
Зачем он пришел сюда? Надеялся стравить двух майар? Сам будучи марионеткой в руках обоих? Глупо, Сэм Гэмджи, очень глупо.   
И что теперь? Он будет помогать Айвэ? После всего этого?

  
Дорога в Шир заказана. Даже если он попытается сбежать, даже если ничего не случится с ним — по прибытии он найдет одно пепелище.  
Братство, Мерри и Пиппин в Лориэне, абсолютно беззащитные: он видел, как Айвэ может сражаться…

«А не случится ли со мной по дороге несчастья?»

Что ж… Кажется, был еще один выход. Да, определенно, был.  
Конечно, Айвэ быть может сожжет позже Шир попросту из мести. Но… Это в любом случае будет уже бессмысленно.

  
«Тебе жалко того, что ты в меня вложил? Так вот, сейчас я собираюсь это всё уничтожить!»

Зуд бессильной злобы сменился странным мрачным торжеством. Он знал, как поступит. И даже страх исчезнуть казался совершенно незначительным в сравнении со страхом остаться в этом ужасно неправильном мире.

  
В далеком каменистом коридоре Ортханка поднялся на ноги уже не такой уж маленький хоббит и со всех ног поспешил к лестнице. Он собирался подняться на самую верхнюю площадку Башни.

***

  
Ступени беспрерывно мелькали перед глазами Сэма, но он не считал их, бегом поднимаясь все выше. Небольшой перерыв на отдышаться — и снова — до самого верха! Как только он его достигнет — все будет кончено. Впервые в жизни Сэм Гэмджи принимал подобное решение, причем совершенно без зазрения совести.

Дверь распахнулась, и в лицо хоббиту ударил сильный порыв ветра, мигом растрепавший длинные волосы. Тучные серые облака теперь нависали почти над самой его головой, но Сэму не было никакого дела до неба, вдруг оказавшегося столь близко. Быстрым жестом откинув пряди с лица, он решительно зашагал вперед. Края широченной площадки со всех сторон казались ровными, не огороженными и подобием страховки: только подойди — и смело делай шаг в пустоту.

— Сэм Гэмджи! — прозвучал резкий властный голос за его спиной. 

Хоббит и правда застыл, но лицо его растянула широкая усмешка. Все равно от края его отделяет только шаг — и если он захочет, то сумеет сделать его прежде, чем айну успеет что-либо предпринять. Сэм так и не обернулся, но, судя по не самой веселой интонации голоса Айвэ — майа в восторге от его затеи не остался.

— А ты настроен серьёзно, — скорее утвердил, чем вопросил тот.

— Совершенно верно, — процедил сквозь зубы Сэм, — я и правда в состоянии сделать пару шагов вперед, если ты мне окончательно осточертеешь.

Со стороны Айвэ раздался мрачный смешок — видимо, за прошедшее время хоббит и сам успел стать ему той еще костью в горле.

— Пожалуй, — горько усмехнулся садовник, — ты сам не понимаешь, но мне малость не по чести помогать такому бессовестному и бессердечному существу, как ты. Сегодня ты говоришь, что убьешь моих друзей, если я тебя ослушаюсь — а что будет, когда ты придешь к власти? Я понял, какими методами ты действуешь, и они мне крайне не по душе, знаешь ли.

Сэм в отчаянном волнении сжал кулаки. Что ответит ему майа? Будет ли опять грозиться расправой над друзьями? Хоббит зажмурился. Неважно! Все одно им теперь угрожает опасность — вероятность того, что с его помощью Айвэ сумеет набрать силу действительно существует. И вот тогда… А что тогда он будет делать? Честно говоря, ответа на этот вопрос Сэм не знал и очень боялся узнать.

— Рад, что мы наконец-то поняли друг друга, — вздохнул Айвэ. — Благодарю за честность, Сэм Гэмджи — мы действительно друг другу совершенно не подходим.

Хоббит напрягся, подавшись чуть вперед.  
— И вот именно поэтому я…

— Не спеши, — отрезал майа, — дослушай сперва меня, такого бессердечного и бесчестного. Давай допустим тот факт, что нечто важное для меня все же имеется — это ты и твоя жизнь. Если ты готов умереть за своих друзей — так и быть, оставлю их в покое.

— Вот так запросто? — вскричал Сэм. — Думаешь, после всего этого я тебе поверю? И почему… Почему вообще ты так нуждаешься именно во мне? Думаешь, я соглашусь добровольно помогать тебе стать Владыкой мира и захватить тут все? Это же просто глупо!

Айвэ несомненно будет хитрить, чтобы не дать ему ускользнуть из рук. Но нет, теперь-то он не так прост, как раньше. Если это будет ложь — он вмиг распознает ее.

— Захватить все? — помедлил майа, и в голосе его проскользнула новая странная эмоция. — Не совсем... Я не говорил тебе ранее. Но ты успел увидеть это своими глазами.

— О чем? — насторожился Сэм. — Что я успел увидеть?

— Мордор, — веско произнес Айвэ, — интересен мне не только в плане военной мощи. Башня Барад-Дура, несомненно, хранит ключ ко многим знаниям Майрона, что могут оказаться мне полезными. Все, чего я хочу сейчас больше всего — найти возможность заставить эту штуку в моей голове исчезнуть.

Сэм сглотнул, и в горле его пересохло, едва до него дошел смысл слов айну. Да, он… и правда собственными глазами успел убедиться в существовании «этой штуки» в голове майа и был тому отнюдь не рад. Он предпочел бы не вспоминать о том, но отголоски оцепеняющего ужаса всплыли сами собой, путая мысли в узлы. Оглушительное падение в никуда, осколки искаженного мира в хаосе сознания, в самом центре которого пустило корни то, чему нет названия...  
Хоббит крупно вздрогнул. Он все еще не верил Айвэ, но зная такое, становилось чрезвычайно трудно сомневаться в правдивости его слов. Признание звучало на удивление искренне: обычным тоном, в котором не чувствовалось наигранности. А скорее даже… обреченность?

Выходило, что это и впрямь доставляло майа значительные неудобства. В самом деле, как можно вообще не хотеть избавляться от подобной мути в собственной голове? Другое дело — осуществимо ли это? Хоббит не хотел знать, какова природа этого… Он даже не мог подобрать для него нормальных слов!  
Но, вероятно, как при любой болезни люди до конца ищут любые способы выздороветь, так и здесь… Сэм помотал головой. Балрог его раздери! Почему он вообще сейчас ощутил к этому мерзавцу Айвэ нечто вроде сочувствия?  
Самое неприятное, что от нахлынувших воспоминаний его собственная яростная решимость немного притупилась. Теперь хоббит был куда менее уверен в том, что сможет прыгнуть. 

  
— Но это же не значит, что ты не попытаешься захватить кого-нибудь после того, как от Этого избавишься, — хмуро проворчал Сэм, поежившись. Ветер, обдувающий площадку башни, на самом деле был ужасно ледяным, и хоббит почувствовал это только сейчас.

— Вопрос здесь скорее в том, что произойдет, если я от этого не избавлюсь.

— Нечто ужасное, — хмуро осведомился Сэм, — я прав?

— Как будто мне известно больше твоего, — хмыкнул майа. — Но если однажды я окончательно сойду с ума и примусь крушить Средиземье направо и налево — это не будет прекрасным зрелищем.  
В конечном счете… ты понимаешь, что я Правда заинтересован в том, чтобы твои друзья жили, а ты — продолжил бы работать со мной в таком случае. По меньшей мере, твоя помощь должна предотвратить одну ничтожную катастрофу мирового масштаба.

Сэм застыл. Он думал, настолько хорошо, насколько мог, хотя все случившееся за последние полчаса путало его мысли, а разбуженные воспоминания о визите в разум Айвэ добавляли еще больше неурядицы. И все же, он прилагал все силы, чтобы заставить мысли течь ровно.  
Всё ли вяжется в словах майа? Нет ли чего-то, незаметного на первый взгляд?  
Его разум, изменившись, говорил ему, что произошедшее является веским доказательством того, что он всё-таки позарез понадобился Айвэ и незаменим для него. Ведь иначе, майа не появился бы тут, и тем более не стал бы упоминать вслух «ту штуку».  
А еще из этого следовало, что он в любом случае попытался бы предотвратить его самоубийство, неважно, будь у него хорошая причина или нет.

Знания Майрона… Убрать эту штуку… Знания Майрона…

Но почему бы тогда не обратиться напрямую к Майрону? Два темных майа быстрее найдут язык, чем айну и хоббит. Другое дело, что и помощь того будет стоить куда дороже. Да и конкуренция Владыке Мордора ни к чему. Пожалуй, тот мог бы решить убрать потенциальную опасность… Своими способами.  
Так, хорошо, значит, обратиться к нему без сил и собственной мощи попросту безрассудно. Тогда всё более-менее сходится. Война не за Средиземье, но за знания.

Это значило также, что прежде Айвэ уже обыскал все иные источники. У него просто не оставалось выхода? Сэм по собственному опыту знал, на что способен человек, загнанный в угол. А майа?  
Да уж…

Подняв руки, он потер лоб. Голова кипела. Но вся эта цепочка рассуждений приводила к одному: Айвэ не врёт.   
Или, возможно, врёт?  
Чего будет стоить его ошибка? И если по итогу майа Айвэ будет править Средиземьем, не будет ли это хуже, чем если правителем будет майа Майрон?  
А если предположить, что он говорит правду, то если Сэм сейчас шагнет вниз, это нанесет миру урон куда больший…

Мысли бились у него в голове, хоббит отчаянно пытался найти ответ. Но единственное понимание, которое по итогу принесло облегчение, звучало вот как:  
«Нет необходимости принимать это решение немедленно».

Если он прямо сейчас отступит от края, Средиземье не рухнет. А если вдруг с такой опасностью он столкнется в будущем… Что ж, умереть никогда не поздно.

— Ладно, — сказал Сэм, вдруг ощущая навалившуюся камнем усталость. — Ладно.

Сделать шаг назад и обернуться было нелегко. На порыве чистой решимости он был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью. В этот момент он отверг неприемлемый для себя мир всем существом.  
Вернуться оказалось куда сложнее.

«Участь несравнимо более сложная, чем героическая смерть».

Мир замер, казалось руки и ноги налились свинцом, а сами мгновения растянулись в вечность. Но всё-таки, приложив, казалось, все возможные усилия воли, хоббит развернулся, готовясь взглянуть майа в глаза.

И увидел опустевшую площадку.

***

Из Ортханка Сэм отбыл примерно в восьмом часу вечера — на лошадке, предоставленной ему Айвэ специально для такого случая. Как оказалось, майа уже успел по мелочи наладить кое-какие поставки, но этого было недостаточно, иначе Сэм бы сейчас никуда не ехал — на ночь-то глядя.

Внутри выданного свертка оказался мешочек с уже упомянутым сонным порошком, в придачу к которому прилагался удивительный плащ, сильно напоминавший эльфийские. Сделанный из простой, но очень теплой серой ткани, он пришелся хоббиту в самый раз по новому росту, заканчиваясь примерно у лодыжек.   
В горловину плаща был вшит маленький камень — когда Айвэ коснулся его, ткань внезапно сделалась черной, не дающей бликов даже при свете факелов и почти слилась с мрачными стенами подземного хода. Сэм сей фокус повторил, и остался вполне удовлетворен новым приобретением.  
Так, снаряженный картой, орудиями защиты и провизией, он отбыл на поиски приключений по одному из необъятных просторов Рохана. Ну, так уж это для хоббита выглядело — все равно, что в стоге сена искать иглу.

Сэм для начала решил придерживаться довольно пессимистичных прогнозов: едва ли он сумеет найти торговца, а вот неприятности на свою голову — очень даже, и прежде всего ему нужно быть готовым именно к ним.

Неприятности себя ждать не заставили: не прошло и трех часов с его отбытия из Изенгардской башни, как пасмурное ночное небо вдруг разразилось унылым дождем, продолжавшимся до самого рассвета. Чудесный плащ, отнюдь не чудесно противостоящий дождю, успел порядком намокнуть. В итоге подмерзший Сэм встретил первую деревеньку на своем пути громким «апчхи!» и ругательством, адресованным негодным высшим существам.

На границе с первыми деревянными домишками хоббита никто не встретил — видимо, поселение это было настолько маленьким, что о его безопасности некому было позаботиться. Спешившись, он быстро огляделся и, торопливо схватив коня за узду, потянул за собой по мокрой дороге.  
Час был ранний — первые рассветные лучи уже наполнили небо, но не грели покуда совершенно. Кое-где в домах уже с грохотом открывали ставни — местная жизнь потихоньку начинала закипать после сна. Именно сегодня редкие утренние прохожие и пастух, ведший трех коров на выгул, имели честь лицезреть мрачного вида человека в мокром темно-сером плаще и высоких сапогах. Человек этот молча вел за собой серую лошадь, никому не улыбаясь и никого не приветствуя, словно бы полностью погруженный в собственные думы. От него, в свою очередь, держались подальше, но с любопытством потом косились вслед из-за спины, перешептываясь и обсуждая, зачастую — громче, чем следовало бы.

Сэму не хотелось привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но он знал — так и так привлечет. По опыту жизни в сравнительно небольшом Шире хоббит прекрасно понимал, что местные в два счета отличат своих от чужих, как ты ни разоденься.  
Впрочем, сейчас он настолько вымотался от продолжительной езды под холодным ливнем, что перво-наперво его интересовали теплый очаг и горячая еда.

Хоббит свернул налево, осознавая, что с трудом ориентируется в незнакомом месте среди одинаковых деревенских улиц. Голова гудела — новых наблюдений здесь была куча, но хоббит пока не позволял себе думать об этом.  
Потом он встал как вкопанный: внезапно ему показалось, что где-то здесь, у колодца и дома с покосившейся крышей он уже проходил. Странные взгляды местных, которых становилось все больше, порядком нервировали хоббита, а между тем он совсем замерз и проголодался. Найти бы таверну в этой мелкой деревушке, ну хоть самую дрянную!

— Постой-ка! — приветливо окликнул Сэм светловолосого мальчишку с большой корзиной чего-то съестного в руках. — Я здесь вроде как впервые, а где подкрепиться можно — и вовсе не знаю. Не подскажешь ли?

Ребенок поглядел на него круглыми глазами так, будто нечто вроде Сэма в природе существовать не могло. А потом робко указал пальцем куда-то позади хоббита:  
— Э-э-м, ну там вот.

— «Там вот»? — хоббит со вздохом обернулся, но никакой таверны за своей спиной не заметил, — и где это, позвольте спросить, «там»?

Однако, когда он вновь перевел взгляд на мальчишку, тот уже стремительно улепетывал на другую сторону улицы.

Сэм вздохнул. Миссия начиналась как-то уныло и вовсе не многообещающе… Что ж. Ладно, он вернется обратно и поищет таверну еще раз. В конце концов, у него еще остались сухие лепешки в мешке с провизией.  
Но стоило ему пройти чуть дальше и вновь завернуть за угол, как дорогу хоббиту перегородили. Подняв глаза, Сэм увидел несколько человек, по всей видимости, из местных крестьян. Намерения у них в глазах читались отнюдь не дружелюбные.

— Куда прёшь, чужак? — мрачно поинтересовался самый крупный из них с самой густой бородой.

— Простите, люди добрые, — хоббит постарался придать себе дружелюбный вид, сделав голос настолько мягким, насколько мог.

На бандитов люди не походили. Скорее — попросту боялись странных незнакомцев.  
— Я путешественник. Таверну ищу, — объяснил он. — Не подскажете, где у вас можно остановиться?

Мужики переглянулись. Оценивающе посмотрели на пришедшего.  
— Уноси ноги, — с той же мрачностью предупредил главный. — И больше чтоб духу твоего тут не было, Саруманов прихвостень!

Прежний Сэм бы задохнулся от обиды и возмущения, но после всего произошедшего в последние месяцы с ним остался лишь здравый смысл, говоривший о том, что спорить бесполезно и стоит послушаться.

  
Часом позже, остановившись у опушки леса неподалеку, хоббит с трудом развел костер и, набрав воды в ручье, принялся кипятить чай. Как бы он не ненавидел все, хоть немного связанное с Барад-Дуром, сейчас ему нужно было согреться. Да и лепешки сухие чем-нибудь запить.

Очевидно, он допустил промах. В такой глуши, с таким отношением к чужеземцам, нужный ему человек едва ли мог бы жить. Тем более, коль в деревушке не было даже таверны, вестимо, большая часть её жителей была занята выращиванием еды. А едва ли столь занятой человек, как глава торговой сети, мог бы тратить своё время, сея и распахивая поле или ухаживая за коровами.  
Сэм задумчиво развернул карту и аккуратно уложил её на коленях, дабы уберечь от воды. Какое место ему нужно? Крупное поселение с людьми всяческих профессий — как минимум. Близкое к дорогам и не такое подозрительное к чужакам.  
Карта, увы, могла дать представления лишь о паре пунктов.

Вода забурлила, и Сэм высыпал в котелок листья из пакетика. Жар от костра шел волнами, к тому же солнце поднялось над горизонтом и воздух сделался теплее: холод отступал от промерзших костей.  
К тому времени, как чай настоялся и был выпит, а в мешке Сэма осталось лишь немного лепешек, хоббит отметил на карте три наиболее обнадеживающих деревни. Одна из них находилась не так уж далеко. Поспешив, он мог добраться до неё к вечеру.

Значит, целый день езды. После такой же бессонной ночи... Тяжко вздохнув, хоббит поднялся на ноги. Ничего, он приедет, найдет кров и отоспится. Или заночует в поле — разве ему впервой?

***

  
Лучи солнца уже окрасились в теплые тона, когда Сэм завидел на горизонте очертания крыш. Карта не соврала — это поселение и впрямь выглядело куда крупнее. Даже с такого расстояния хоббит видел, что домов там куда больше пары десятков, а всё это дело ограждает вполне приличный деревянный частокол. Конечно, выгнать его могли и оттуда, но всё же Сэм надеялся на лучшее.  
«Саруманов прихвостень», — так его назвали?  
Ну, если так посмотреть, угадали почти. Но это значило, что и настоящие сарумановы прихвостни по этим деревням уже разгуливали. А раз так — местные будут недоверчивы к любому чужаку. В любом случае, стоило придумать себе хорошую историю.

Проехав немного вдоль зубчатого частокола, Сэм остановился перед добротными деревянными воротами. Солнце почти спряталось за горы, и в сумерках проявились сонные лица двоих стражников, коротавших смену у деревенских ворот. Однако, завидев путника, мужики враз стряхнули дремоту и важно приосанились.

  
— Кто таков будешь, откуда путь держишь и к нам зачем пожаловал? — требовательно поинтересовался один из них — высоченный и с рыжей бородищей почти как у Гимли. — Давай, отвечай и не юли!

— Здравствуйте, люди добрые, — поздоровался Сэм, спрыгивая с лошади. — Я путешественник, путь держу с севера к югу, и к вам пожаловал передохнуть, кров и пищу отыскать, да делу своему помочь. А имя моё — Рандол, если, конечно, что-то оно вам скажет.

— А что за дело у тебя, Рандол? И из каких земель ты родом? — спросил второй — черноволосый, пониже ростом и помоложе. — Времена нынче тревожные, пускать кого попало нам не следует.

— Сюда-то я приехал из Бри. В путь отправился — мир повидать да узнать, как в разных местах по-разному люди живут. Много уже повидал да объездил, а у вас не был еще. Вот и хотел бы своим заметкам помочь. Если позволите, конечно.

Стражники переглянулись и явно задумались.

— Вот что, Рандол, — вздохнул рыжий, — не в обычае у нас усталых путников отправлять куда подальше, а стало быть, пустим мы тебя. Но, извини уж, смотреть за тобой в оба глаза будем. Сам понимаешь, время тревожное.

Сэм согласно кивнул, понимаю мол, но в душе подавил досадливый вздох. Не хватало только лишнего наблюдения. Впрочем, если он будет вести себя прилично, со временем к нему привыкнут да потеряют интерес. А пока — и впрямь главное найти наконец таверну и съесть горячего. От утренних лепешек давно осталось одно воспоминание и желудок привычно ныл, напоминая о своей пустоте.

Здоровенные деревянные ворота за спиной «Рандола» со скрипом замкнули, и рыжий стражник подозвал еще одного, странно похожего на него бородатого мужчину. Из их краткого диалога хоббит понял, что эти двое являются братьями, и второй сейчас проведет его к ближайшей таверне, дабы путник из дальних земель мог наконец прилечь и перекусить.  
Поклоном отблагодарив постовых, Сэм двинулся вслед за вторым рыжебородым, ведя за собой свою серую лошадку — та тоже устала и теперь с неохотой переставляла копыта.

Стремительно вечерело, но жизнь в деревне еще кипела — с грохотом подскакивали на отшибах повозки, груженые сеном и большими мешками, торговцы и торговки в своих маленьких лавочках вовсю нахваливали товар, туда-сюда с весельем носились дети — иные из них так же торговали разной мелочью. Однако при появлении Сэма вся эта беззаботность с местных разом облетала, и лица их принимали любопытное, а то и настороженное выражение. Некоторые глядели с неприязнью, а кто-то тактично пытался не обращать внимания — дети тыкали в него пальцами и открывали рты.  
Но в целом реакция оказалась явно спокойнее, чем в предыдущей деревне, и это не могло не радовать хоббита.

Дома здесь были добротные, некоторые, богатые — даже в пару этажей высотой и с узорчатыми столбиками и крышами. Было видно, что местные могли позволить себе не торчать целыми днями в поле — заработать в деревне также являлось возможным: торговля здесь просто кипела. Торговля?.. Сэм украдкой глянул на карту.

Айвэ не указал ему точные рамки времени, но хоббит знал, что медлить не следует. Возможно ли, что с этого раза он явился в правильное место? Во имя всего, лишь бы это оказалось так!

— Вот и добрались, — с довольством молвил его рыжий спутник, указав пухлой ладонью на зеленоватый дом с бирюзовой крышей, на дверях которого красовалась яркая вывеска. — Рандолом тебя кличут, верно? Ну вот, располагайся и отдыхай. А конюшня у них вон там, за углом.

— Спасибо, — сердечно поблагодарил проводника хоббит.

Спустя пару минут он уже стоял у двери с вывеской. Набрав в грудь воздуха и немного успокоившись, Сэм дернул за ручку и шагнул внутрь.

В глаза ему тотчас бросилось яркое пламя от многих свечей, расставленных в стенных подсвечниках тут и там. За вычищенными столами посреди просторной залы расселся разный люд — от бородатых стражников, вроде тех, что он уже видал, до семей с детьми. Это было хорошим знаком.  
Из-за общего гама и звона посуды его появление осталось не столь замеченным, как могло бы. Словив на себе несколько удивленно-растерянных взглядов, Сэм направился к стойке, по пути покопавшись в собственных карманах.  
Вот уж на деньги Айвэ не поскупился, снабдив его весьма прилично. На эту сумму хоббит мог бы, наверное, выкупить эту простецкую таверну полностью.

  
— Комнату на одного, пожалуйста, — деловито попросил хоббит долговязого хозяина таверны, — и ужин желательно принести туда же.

Тот быстро заморгал с видом человека, который явно не привык иметь дела с подобными странными постояльцами. Сэм догадывался, что после всех злоключений и путешествий аура его окутывает соответствующая. 

— Конечно-конечно, уважаемый! — протараторил хозяин. — Свободна комната номер пятнадцать, это по лестнице слева наверх, на второй этаж… Да-да, вот там! Ужин вам когда нести?

— Как будет готов, — махнул рукой Сэм, и поторопился наверх.

Как же он, все таки, ужасно проголодался…

***

Пятнадцатая комната оказалась просторной и вмещающей все необходимые удобства вроде кровати, комода и стола со стульями. Пройдя внутрь, Сэм к своей радости обнаружил, что в комнате имеется целых два окна.

— Неплохо, — пробормотал он себе под нос, плюхнувшись на мягкую кровать и вытянув гудящие ноги. — Очень даже неплохо.

«Глядишь, все и налаживается, а, Сэм Гэмджи?»

Хоббит задумчиво закусил губу и вздохнул.

Глупо говорить — налаживается. Ему ведь еще этого торговца искать… А как искать? А где? Будто бы много кто захочет делиться информацией с малознакомым приезжим? Лицо Сэма явственно помрачнело. Вот досада! Все же, покуда он совершенно не представлял, что ему теперь делать.

Затем принесли еду — птицу и тушеные овощи, между прочим, оказавшиеся очень вкусными. Сытость развеяла невеселые мысли, и хоббит тотчас поспешил завернуться в одеяло.  
Лежа с открытыми глазами и глядя в темный незнакомый потолок, он подумал о том, что было бы замечательно, если бы в этот раз ему просто удачно повезло.

Хотя бы раз в жизни.

***

Проснувшись наутро, Сэм не сразу сообразил, где находится. Помотав головой, он сел в кровати, свесив ноги, и потер сонное лицо, просыпаясь.

— Ну, вот и новый день, — пробормотал он, впрочем, без особой радости в голосе. — Погляжу я, солнце вышло, а у меня тут совсем темно.

Распахнув ставни, Сэм сощурился от яркого света, заполнившего комнату. Насвистывая что-то себе под нос, он стащил со стула верхнюю одежду и накинул жилет, готовясь спуститься вниз, чтобы заказать себе завтрак.

Внезапно Сэм остановился и медленно повернул голову к открытому окну.  
— Что?..

Во-первых, откуда-то неподалеку доносился характерный запах дыма. Во-вторых — с улиц долетали визги, сердитые окрики и громкие пересуды, в один голос твердившие о трех вещах: «пожар», «беда» и «Гýдрон».

Так. Пожалуй, завтрак мог и подождать.  
Наскоро умывшись из принесенного таза с водой, хоббит быстро преодолел лестницу и, поздоровавшись с хозяином, вышел на улицу.  
Глаза тут же заслезились от яркого света, а запах гари стал куда сильнее. Немногим погодя, привыкнув к солнцу и повертев головой, Сэм заметил столб черного дыма, валившего откуда-то из-за ближайших домов. Так-так, нет, вот только пожара в первый же день ему не хватало!

— А… Извините… — обратился он к одной из торговок у прилавка. — А что происходит?

Женщина неодобрительно одернула белый передник, махнула рукой с укоряющим вздохом:  
— Да опять этот… «Изобретатель», — сердито объяснила селянка. — Что ни день, то происшествие! Всех покупателей распугал, негодник!

Хоббит отметил, что ей, кажется, все равно, что он чужеземец, и это было определенно к лучшему.

— Простите, а что за изобретатель такой? — снова поинтересовался Сэм. — Я у вас недавно, не знаю…

— Гудрон, горе луковое, — так же недовольно поморщилась торговка. — Все нормальные мужики в его возрасте уже женятся да детей растят, а он все в игрушки свои играется. Знакома я с его матерью, вот уж несчастная женщина. Ладно, две дочки — красавицы, да умницы, но сын — дуралей! Из-за его «опытов» тут однажды все взлетит на воздух!

— Да уж, — попытался согласиться Сэм, удивленный таким пылом. Похоже, у женщины наболело. — А что горит? Пожар хоть потушили?

— Да сарай его, — махнула рукой селянка, поправив косынку. — И то хорошо, глядишь не будет у него места для всех этих дуростей — так наберется ума.

— Может и так, может и так, — покивал хоббит. — Ну, спасибо вам. И удачного дня!

Едва ли «изобретатель» был тем, кто ему нужен, но узнать про него подробнее, пожалуй, будет не лишним. Надо же как-то вписаться в жизнь поселения да понять, что тут к чему.  
В рассеянности пройдясь по рынку, Сэм понял, что прямо сейчас спешить к месту пожара — идея не лучшая. Он, Рандол, всё же, «подозрительный чужеземец», мало ли что люди могут подумать о его таком интересе? Вот подождёт, пока всё успокоится, а там поговорит с торговкой да спросит у неё, где этого Гудрона найти. 

А пока он решил непременно перекусить и хорошенько отдохнуть — раз уж у него в кои-то веке есть немного свободного времени, стоит им воспользоваться.

***

После обеда, вдоволь нагулявшись, насидевшись и наевшись, Сэм отправился к пепелищу. 

Сарай сгорел почти целиком, но больше огонь никуда не перекинулся. Редкие проходящие мимо прохожие косились на обугленные стены без особого интереса. Хоббит, впрочем, их безразличия не разделял, хотя интересовало его не само здание.  
Дело в том, что внутри бывшего сарая находились Штуки весьма странного вида, напоминавшие сразу машины из башни Сарумана, те странные устройства на Майроновых полках и еще что-то непонятное.

«Изобретатель, значит».

Сэм хмыкнул, потерев лоб. Это всё выглядело вполне заслуживающим внимания, и он лишний раз уверился в своем решении встретиться с этим неведомым Гудроном. Оставалось понять, где его искать.

Однако, стоило ему развернуться с намерением идти в таверну, как со стороны «штук» вдруг послышался резкий скрежет, словно бы одна из них пришла в движение. Сэм вздрогнул, неосознанно потянувшись рукой туда, где обычно висели ножны, но ничего не взорвалось и не поехало. Вместо этого из-за самой высоченной штуки в дальнем углу высунулась растрепанная белобрысая голова паренька в бордовой повязке.

Его широко распахнутые серые глаза осмотрели Сэма с искренним любопытством, присущим только детям. А еще читалась в них такая же почти детская вселенская досада. Веснушки на его лице кое-где замазались копотью, а на лбу и щеках виднелись свежие ожоги, наспех обработанные неким белым порошком.  
Хоббит мог бы подумать, что перед ним подросток, любящий лазить в опасные места, если бы не рост и внушительные мешки под глазами, выдававшие настоящий возраст незнакомца. Кажется — где-то за двадцать.

— А ты у нас кто такой будешь? — громко осведомился парень, недовольно шмыгнув носом. — Тоже из этих… посмеяться пришел? Или жизни меня поучить?

Каких «этих» подразумевал собеседник, Сэм понятия не имел, вот только ясно было, что ему не очень-то рады. У хоббита на данный момент хватало терпения, чтобы оставаться спокойным и вежливым.

— Пожар — не шутка, чтобы над ней смеяться, — развел руками он. — Чего доброго, кто-то мог бы пострадать или погибнуть, но я слышал, все обошлось.  
Зовут меня Рандол, я путешественник и в вашей деревне проездом. О пожаре вести быстро разлетелись, вот мне и стало любопытно увидеть «изобретателя», о котором все вокруг теперь судачат.

— Ого-о, — протянул таинственный собеседник, и глаза его блеснули новым интересом, — стало быть, ты путешественник!

Тут он совсем выбрался из непонятной штуковины, и перед Сэмом предстал долговязый парень в затасканных сапогах и рваных штанах. Темная рубашка его с высоко закатанными рукавами открывала руки человека работящего, с мозолями и шрамиками на пальцах, словно от инструментов. На указательном пальце его левой руки даже не хватало фаланги. Картинка всплыла сама собой — сияющее Кольцо на четырехпалой… Правой руке, да и пальца у Того отсутствовало больше.  
И все же Сэма внутренне пробрало, хоббит даже зажмурился и открыл глаза вновь — но пальца так и не появилось. Выругавшись про себя, он досадливо подумал, что до гоблинов ненавидит такие вот совпадения.

— А ты и есть тот самый изобретатель, я прав? — со вздохом осведомился Сэм, стараясь больше не глядеть на пальцы человека. — Слишком уж, — пояснил он, неопределенно взмахнув руками, — по-изобретательски выглядишь.

Парень прыснул, и плечи его смешно дернулись.  
— Я не нарочно, — сделав шаг вперед, он протянул хоббиту руку — правую, и представился:  
— Гудрон. А откуда ты знаешь, как выглядят такие, как я? Видел кого-то в своих путешествиях?

— Не видел, — честно признался Сэм, — просто уж слишком о тебе наслушался, да около того ты мне и представился. А вот это, позволь узнать, — хоббит обернулся к обугленным Штукам, — что такое?

Тут Гудрон очень внимательно поглядел ему в лицо, точно проверяя — правда ли ему интересно. Ответ его, кажется, устроил.   
— Я хочу создать самоходное средство передвижения, — ужасная досада вновь мелькнула в его голосе, — вот эти две — одни из первых образцов, на рисунке они выглядят иначе. Я давно над этим размышлял, но после уверился, что, пока не начну делать руками, ничего не продвинется. А на деле все оказалось еще сложнее! Я уже себе всю голову изломал, пытаясь придумать, как заставить их двигаться! — Гудрон присел на корточки перед одним из почерневших каркасов и любовно тронул одну из торчащих оттуда железяк. — Но зато я понял пару вещей, от которых можно отталкиваться. Во-первых, это должно быть что-то вроде телеги, обязательно на колесах, двигающихся без тяги извне. А как это сделать? Я провел кучу испытаний, прежде чем понял, что можно использовать пар, чтобы…

— Постой-постой! — поспешно оборвал изобретателя Сэм, осознав, что полностью потерял нить повествования. — Это все, конечно, ужасно интересно, но я ведь так просто не пойму ничего. Если б ты мог показать, как все это работает — уверен, я бы понял куда больше.

Поймав полный укоризны взгляд Гудрона, хоббит понял, что сболтнул это зря. Но, судя по всему, иначе заткнуть изобретателя просто не получилось бы, да и париться на солнце без возможности посидеть в тени Сэму не хотелось. К тому же, голос у Гудрона был необычайно звонким и громким, так, что даже обычные фразы звучали у него на пол улицы. Сэм ощущал себя крайне неуютно — но привыкшие местные жители все так же ходили мимо, почти не обращая внимания на голос досадливого изобретателя.

— Как знаешь, — проворчал тот, махнув рукой, — а я бы тебе еще про летательный орнитоптер мог рассказать.

У Сэма едва не вырвалось «про что?!», но он вовремя прикусил язык. Теперь он понимал, отчего все вокруг были о Гудроне не самого лестного мнения: слишком уж выделялся среди обычного люда парень, у которого на уме одни изобретения, да еще такие… причудливые. Слушать его тоже никто не рвался, и потому он, Сэм, оказался единственным, кто вдруг заинтересовался проделками Гудрона. Это звучало даже несколько печально.

— Но, в общем, — парень выпрямился, подхватив с земли плотно набитую чем-то сумку, — все это сгорело. Какого драного орка я был так неосторожен сегодня?! Мне оставалась пара дней, чтобы закончить маленькую пробную штуку, которая в самом деле смогла бы ездить. Я пытался починить хоть что-то, но все пострадало в огне слишком сильно. И… мне нечего тебе показать.

Гудрон мрачно покачал головой, рассеянно пропуская пряди слегка отросших светлых волос сквозь пальцы.

  
Сэм заложил руки за спину.  
— Начнешь все заново?

— Было бы где. Кроме сарая у меня есть только своя комната, да в доме мне запретили что-либо делать.

Значит, теперь ему негде создавать свои штуки. Вот оно как… Внезапно Сэм ощутил странное желание помочь этому человеку. Отчасти потому, что понимал — никому, кроме него, Гудрон и его изобретения и правда не сдались. Сэм вообще не разбирался в подобном, но парень явно подавал надежды и говорил даже будто бы по делу. Быть может, дай ему больше денег и свободы для творчества — что-то стоящее и правда выйдет?

— А знаешь, — сказал он вдруг, — ты меня и правда заинтересовал. Так что я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Насчет чего? 

— Ну, насчет места, где ты мог бы изобретать, — кивнул хоббит.

— В самом деле? — и без того громкий голос Гудрона прозвучал по ушам Сэма набатом, и тот поморщился.

— Пока ничего обещать не стану, — развел руками хоббит, — но я попытаюсь, и если придумаю что-нибудь — тотчас тебе сообщу.

На радостях Гудрон чуть не выронил рук свою огромную сумку, и измазанное лицо его осветила искренняя улыбка. Сэм с усмешкой наклонил голову:  
— Неужели тебя и впрямь здесь все поголовно считают бездельником?

— Конечно же нет! — изобретатель поднял руку в протестующем жесте. — Кроме меня есть еще пара таких же... энтузиастов. К слову, с одним из них у меня договоренность — сегодня Кутлаф должен был отковать мне детали, а я почти забыл о них с этим пожаром, — парень вновь с остервенением запустил пальцы в волосы. — И куда мне их теперь девать?.. А, плевать, разберемся!

Привычно перекинув сумку через плечо, Гудрон вопросительно взглянул на Рандола.  
— Пойдешь со мной? Кутлаф — гостеприимный парень, примет нас вдвоем.

Поколебавшись секунду, Сэм кивнул и последовал за изобретателем. Делать ему все равно сегодня было бы нечего. К тому же, отказываться от шансов познакомиться с как можно большим количеством местных ему не хотелось. А завоевать доверие такого странного парня, как Гудрон, тоже, в общем-то, неплохо для начала.

Тот и правда оказался весьма болтлив, и по пути к дому Кутлафа Сэм узнал, Кутлаф этот — давний друг Гудрона, наследственный кузнец и по совместительству его помощник в создании Штук. Еще им помогала его младшая сестра Куилла, по словам Гудрона — старательная девочка. Родители самого изобретателя, как с удивлением узнал Сэм — владеют той самой таверной под названием "Юркий скворец", где хоббит и остановился на ночлег.   
В общем, знакомство намечалось хорошее.

Перейдя через узкий дощатый мостик, ведущий через хилую речку, они оказались в самой новой части деревни, отстроенной лет пятнадцать назад. Дома здесь были раскиданы просторнее, да и улицы казались больше и несколько пустее.

— Нам сюда, — кивнул Гудрон на большой дом с черепичной крышей, увитый плющом. — Кузнецы, как правило, селятся на окраинах из-за возможных возгораний. Да ты наверняка об этом знаешь, — махнул он рукой, — что я тебе рассказываю.

Калитка была приоткрыта, и потому внутрь они попали беспрепятственно. Не застав никого на внутреннем дворе, Гудрон прошел по мощеной тропке к двери и требовательно постучался.

Внутри тут же что-то загремело. Сэм прислушался: подобный звук напоминал падение какого-нибудь средних размеров предмета.  
Еще несколько секунд спустя дверь распахнулась — на пороге возникла девочка лет десяти со светлыми косичками и ясными голубыми глазами, которые тут же раскрылись шире.

— Привет, Куилла, — поздоровался Гудрон. — Как поживаешь?

— Привет! — девочка наконец оторвала любопытный взгляд от Сэма, но продолжила на него коситься, — Кутлаф говорит, твой сарай сгорел. Получается, и мой кораблик — тоже?

Хоббит покосился на Гудрона, потом на “Куиллу”. Сейчас он ощущал себя совершенно лишним. Толку от этих ощущений не было никакого, и чтобы отвлечься, он принялся осматривать добротный дом.  
Чуть потускневшие от времени доски выглядели крепкими и все еще пахли деревом. Коврик постеленный на полу, ваза с полевыми цветами на столе, инструменты, висевшие на стенах, — всё говорило о характере и быте живущих здесь людей.

— Что поделать, — Гудрон сокрушенно развёл руками. — Но ты не расстраивайся, я тебе новый сделаю. Мне тут как раз показали одни рисунки… Будет точь-в-точь нуменорский, только маленький. А вот скажи-ка мне лучше, где твой брат? Есть у меня к нему дело.

— Он у себя! — звонко отозвалась девочка, проходя вперед по коридору. — Пойдёмте. 

Сэм послушно проследовал за Куиллой и Гудроном, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания. Девочка, по всей видимости, и была той самой младшей сестрой Кутлафа, но последний интересовал хоббита куда больше. Кузнецы в деревнях слыли людьми уважаемыми, а значит, если удастся завести знакомство, то, глядишь, и к нему самому местные станут относиться подоверительнее. 

— Ку-утлаф! — звонко позвала Куилла, остановившись перед одной из дверей, ведущих в комнаты. — К тебе пришли!

— Кто пришел? — мрачно откликнулись из-за двери. — Я сегодня не работаю! 

— Кутлаф, это я! — не менее звонко возгласил изобретатель, отчего Сэм болезненно поморщился, в который раз ощутив, как голос человека отдался в ушах. — Я за деталями, мне их только забрать!

Дверь открылась, являя взору Сэма человека с такими же голубыми глазами как у Куиллы, но много более уставшими и не очень довольными. Человек смахнул русые волосы со лба и со вздохом поздоровался с Гудроном.

— А это ещё кто? — резко поинтересовался он, уставившись на Сэма. 

На удивление, изобретатель среагировал быстрее, чем тот успел открыть рот:  
— Рандол, путешественник. Он недавно в деревне, но уже заинтересовался моими изобретениями!

— О, вот как? — с некоторым удивлением переспросил Кутлаф и его взгляд чуть смягчился. — Ну проходите тогда.

Едва войдя в комнату, Сэм приметил несколько здоровенных шкафов, расставленных вдоль стен. Все их полки до одной занимали какие-то штуковины разного размера, к тому же обернутые в тряпки с нарисованными углем номерами, из-за чего их форму и вовсе невозможно было различить.   
  
— Часть приходится хранить в комнате, — пояснил Кутлаф. — В кузнице уже места нет.

Он приблизился к одному из шкафов. Пробормотал что-то, отыскивая нужные детали, а затем, уверенно подхватив несколько штук, выложил их на дощатый стол и развернул, являя на свет.  
— Взгляни-ка! — объявил кузнец, поманив к себе Гудрона. — Всё по твоим чертежам. 

Лицо изобретателя приняло сосредоточенный вид. Он поднял штуки, покрутил их в руках, внимательно осматривая и улыбнулся, оставшись вполне удовлетворен.

— Да, отлично! — в эту секунду изобретатель нахмурился. — Только слушай... — он примерил одну деталь к другой. — Тут у корпуса не совпадает изгиб, видишь? Его бы подправить. Это можно сделать? Иначе, боюсь, механизм не сойдется…

— А вы и правда путешественник? — заслышав тихий голос девочки,  
Сэм вздрогнул. Он уже было смирился тем, что в этом доме на него особо не обращают внимания, а вот оно...

— А… Ага, — кивнул он, волнуясь. — Вроде как книгу пишу. Вот и езжу, собираю материал. 

— О-о, — протянула девочка, задумчиво теребя косичку. — Кни-игу… У Гудрона тоже есть дневник с заметками! А где вы побывали? Эльфов видели?

— Видел, — кивнул Сэм, и тут же понял, что сделал ошибку: глаза Куиллы загорелись, словно две звездочки на ночном небе.

— О-о-о! И какие они?! — Куилла с любопытством вытянула шею. — Мама говорит, на севере есть лес с золотыми листьями и там живёт колдунья. Вы там были?

— Э-э, — протянул Сэм, напряженно соображая, как теперь выкрутиться. — Ну, знаешь… Мне кажется, сейчас не лучшее время для рассказов. Что же это, стоя, да второпях. Вон, брату твоему помешаем.

— Не помешаем! — уверенно возразила девочка. — Да Кутлаф и сам с удовольствием тебя послушает, правда, Кутлаф?

— Чего? — тотчас оторвался от дел насущных ее брат. — Что я должен послушать?

— Об эльфах! — с торжеством воскликнула Куилла. — Рандол же путешественник, кучу эльфов перевидал!

— Эй, я такого не говорил! — поспешил оборвать ее Сэм.

Вот выдумщица! И то верно, у детей в ее возрасте воображение работает на полную катушку, а их любопытство просто неизмеримо. По многим причинам говорить об эльфах Сэму совершенно не хотелось… Да и вообще о каких-либо высших расах.

— Ужасно за него рад, — несколько рассеянно пробормотал Кутлаф, разворачиваясь обратно к столу, словно никаких эльфов в его мировосприятии и не существовало, — но не сейчас, Куилла, у нас тут с Гудроном дела... Еще раз, отсюда до сюда, верно? — указал он на исправленный чертеж не понравившейся другу детали. Однако изобретатель вдруг отложил карандаш в сторону и деловито обернулся к Рандолу.

— Мне! — поднял ладонь он. — Мне хочется послушать об эльфах. Видел ли ты какие-нибудь из их магических штук? Как они работают?

— Ради всего, Гудрон, мы еще не закончили! — взмахнул руками кузнец, но друг его уже не слушал, неожиданно вспомнив еще пару эльфийских вопросов.

Сэм протяжно набрал воздух сквозь зубы, чувствуя, что теперь-то отвертеться будет уже невозможно.  
В эту секунду в дверь постучали — та скрипнула, поддаваясь назад: внутрь заглянула невысокая женщина средних лет в аккуратном синем фартуке и тапочках.

— Кутлаф, Куилла... — светлый взгляд ее удивленно остановился на Рандоле. — Ох, так у нас сегодня в гостях не один лишь Гудрон!

— Рандол, путешественник, — быстро представился Сэм, внутренне предчувствуя новые вопросы.

Однако женщина приветственно улыбнулась и шире раскрыла дверь.  
— Стало быть, ты друг Гудрона? Приятно, что кто-то сумел проявить интерес к его творениям. Меня зовут Эшрит. Вы, верно, успели проголодаться, а ужин у меня как раз поспел, — добродушно объявила она, — идемте, перекусим, а приборы на пятого я раздобуду.

Сэм двинулся было за ней, как ощутил, что на его руке повисла Куилла, глядя на "путешественника" умильными глазами:  
— А как же эльфы?..

— Слушай... давай после ужина. Я такой голодный, что быка бы съел, — соврал Сэм, покачав головой.

— Но после ужина обязательно! — встрял Гудрон.  
— Само собой разумеется!  
— Правда?  
— Даже не обсуждается!

***

Ощутив, какие именно ароматы гуляют по уютной кухоньке в доме кузнеца, Сэм понял, что на самом деле несколько проголодался. Хозяйка подала на большой тарелке фаршированную утку, расставив вокруг различные соусы, салаты и прочие закуски. Было видно, что семья жила в достатке: обыкновенно это служило знаком трудолюбия главы семейства, однако, как понял Сэм, кроме них пятерых на ужин никого не ждали.  
Отрезав себе кусок утки, хоббит молча принялся за еду, подтверждая свой авторитет проголодавшегося путешественника.

— Нехорошо, что твой сарай сгорел, — покачала головой Эшрит, последней усаживаясь за стол. — Ты в порядке? Никто не пострадал?

Гудрон кивнул, лениво макая помидорку в острый соус. Лицо его сделалось печальным.  
— Я в норме.

— А отчего он у тебя загорелся-то? — Кутлаф разлил чай по чашкам на всех гостей. — Небось опять опыты свои ставил?

— Расскажи! — поддакнула Куилла, которая ничего не кушала, а только увлеченно болтала ногами, что еще не доставали до пола.  
  
Изобретатель неопределенно мотнул головой, запуская пятерню в копну светлых волос.  
— Это была случайность, — досадливо отвел он взгляд. — Я уже доделывал самоходку, как вдруг мне пришла идея немного изменить некоторые части её корпуса для лучшей работы. В общем, я решил не беспокоить тебя по этому поводу и поскорее  
самому исправить металл: у меня как раз была готова недавно придуманная горелка. Но, стоило мне её зажечь, и я случайно столкнул с полки образец порошка номер тридцать семь. Порошок полетел прямо в огонь, и... вот, — развел руками Гудрон, — чудом успел отшатнуться и меня почти не задело. Отец потом рассказал, что, услыхав о пожаре, тотчас оказался на месте и вытащил меня наружу. Он сказал, что я был без сознания, но подробностей не помню.

Сэм стукнул вилкой, разрезая последний кусок утки. Эшрит и Куилла переглянулись, а Кутлаф тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты нам еще нужен, парень, — несильно толкнул он локтем друга. — Умоляю, береги ты себя! Штуки штуками, а жизнью ради них жертвовать зачем?

— Так ведь случайно же, — изобретатель виновато улыбнулся, разведя руками. — Ладно-ладно, впредь буду аккуратнее. Но жизнь моя мне тоже дорога, знаете ли. Кто изменит мир, если не я? Мои изобретения помогут облегчить жизнь людей! — вдруг оживился Гудрон, едва не вскакивая с места. — Только представьте...

— Кто бы говорил, — иронично поддакнул ему Кутлаф, — а помнишь, как ты хотел взорвать винный погреб старика Фритмера, который сломал твою поливалку, потому что она затопила ему всю дорогую цветочную рассаду?

— Он был жутко пьян тогда, — фыркнул Гудрон, — не только поливалке, но и мне досталось. Я хотел лишь преподать ему урок, но Кутлаф...

— Но я его от этого отговорил, — довольно усмехнулся кузнец. — С большим трудом. Так не скажешь, но Гудрон у нас довольно злопамятный.

— Я просто целеустремленный и принципиальный, — хмыкнул тот, складывая руки на груди.

— Вы как всегда, — рассмеялась Куилла, ловко управляясь с ужином, — Рандолу и слова вставить не дали.

Пододвигая к себе чашку с чаем, хоббит подумал, что ему и так, в общем-то, было интересно послушать байки двух закадычных друзей.  
— Все в порядке, — заверил он девочку и, заодно, ее маму, — я ведь тут совсем не местный. Мне бы больше слушать, чем рот раскрывать: глядишь, чего нового о деревне узнаю.

— А что тебя интересует? — удивилась Эшрит. — У нас деревня как деревня, ничего необычного.

— Да в сравнении с теми, в которых мне уже довелось побывать, — чистосердечно признался Рандол, — ваша деревня — просто благодать. Еще ни разу я не видел настолько огромной торговой площади где-то, кроме больших городов.

Он узнал это из своей послеобеденной прогулки по городу, и, надо признать, остался приятно удивлен. Развитая торговля — отличный знак. Глава торговой сети и правда мог находиться именно здесь.

  
Прямо сейчас у него была возможность выяснить что-нибудь интересное из первых уст. Но Сэм все еще не знал, как ему стоит подступить к поискам, а также какие знания могут для этого пригодится. Хотя... не все ли равно? Сейчас важна любая подробность. Хоть узнать, какие вообще именитые торговцы или другие талантливые люди есть в этой деревне. Вероятно, они как-то могут быть связаны с предполагаемой торговой сетью...

— А этот... — задумчиво поморщился хоббит, — старик Фритмер — он кто? Винодел? Откуда у него целый погреб с вином?

— Фритмер занимается скупкой и перепродажей старинных вещей, — объяснил Кутлаф, — да и вообще всякая всячина у него имеется, что-то мы с Гудроном даже покупали. А вино — это так, баловство его. Берет в основном у приезжих харадримцев.

— К вам приезжают даже из Харада? — удивился хоббит.  
  
Кузнец гордо кивнул:  
— И не говори, торговля процветает что надо!

Дальше хоббит узнал еще несколько мест, откуда, по наблюдениям Кутлафа, в их деревню прибывают люди. Опять же, это были не самые близкие точки на карте. Попутно Сэм выспросил подробнее о расположении частей и улиц деревни, узнал еще несколько имен торговцев, у которых можно купить хорошие вещи: например, продавец прочной посуды Осгар, или Годмунд, торговец лучшими, по мнению Эшрит, тканями во всем Рохане.

Сэм было пожалел, что не может записать все это разом, чтобы не забыть. Но после понял: знания надежно расположились в его голове по полочкам — прямо как умение зажигать свечи и правильно драться.

За разговорами стемнело совсем, и хоббит заторопился домой, отмазавшись от эльфийских рассказов тем, что ему еще надо стирать белье да прибрать комнату. А уж эльфы до следующего раза никуда не денутся.

***

Морщинистое лицо старой женщины выражало яркое сомнение и даже весьма увесистый мешочек с монетами, который Сэм благоразумно прихватил с собой, не мог его стереть.

— Послушайте, Хильда, это был несчастный случай, — повторил хоббит, стараясь быть убедительным и терпеливым. — Случайность. Гудрон сделал из этого выводы, подобного никак не может повториться.

“Однако если и она откажет — плохи будут дела”, — отрешенно заметил он про себя.

С момента знакомства с изобретателем прошло несколько дней, большую часть которых Сэм потратил на всевозможное изучение деревушки и её жителей. Не считая того факта, что он до сих пор понятия не имел, где ему искать нужного человека, всё шло сносно. На него даже перестали коситься, когда он бродил по улицам.  
Хорошенько походив по поселению и отложив план деревушки в своей новой удивительной памяти, Сэм решил, что пора и выполнением данного Гудрону обещания заняться. Так он и принялся искать подходящее место.

Выбор, на самом деле, оказался не густ. Сдаваемых за деньги помещений — по пальцам посчитать, и, к вящей досаде хоббита, их владельцы прощались, едва заслышав имя изобретателя.   
Из всех вариантов остался только прохудившийся сарай на окраине города. Принадлежал он одинокой старушке, зарабатывающей на жизнь вязанием. 

В отличии от остальных, Хильда не сказала “нет” тут же, видимо, предлагаемые Сэмом монеты были ей уж очень кстати. Но хоббит видел, что идея пустить к себе Гудрона ей совсем не по душе.

— Всё-то это хорошо, Рандол, да только боязно мне, — развела она руками. — Сгорел ведь его сарай-то, с концами. Значится, и мой может.

— Хм… 

Летающие яблоки, открывающиеся двери, восстанавливающаяся еда… Что насчет негорящего дерева? Хотя… Может, он с этим и справится, да только как это объяснить старушке?

— А знаете, Хильда, — вдруг сказал хоббит, ощутив как все роящиеся в голове задачи сложились в идею. — Гудрон ведь не одни свои железки изобретает. Недавно рассказал вот — хочет создать специальную жидкость, от которой никакое дерево гореть не будет. И если он её сделает, можно будет ваш сарай ей помазать — и всё! Никакое пламя его не возьмёт.

Он посмотрел на старушку очень пристально, пытаясь понять, насколько серьезно она восприняла его слова. Решит ещё сейчас, что он голову дурит старой женщине. Впрочем, в какой-то степени будет права, но это и не важно.

— Экая диковина, — удивленно пожала плечами Хильда. — Как это дерево не будет гореть? Ну коли так, может и пущу я его. Только пусть сначала покажет мне эту свою жижу.

Распрощавшись, хоббит довольно отправился к гостинице по одной из местных уютных улочек, утопавших в зелени. Солнце клонилось к закату, отбрасывая на брусчатку рыжие блики и настроение у Сэма было самое что ни на есть приподнятое.   
Сарай он нашел — это главное. А уж жидкость, от которой дерево не будет гореть, он сделает. Как будто бы это так уж сложно!

Долго искать Гудрона хоббиту не пришлось: на самых подходах к таверне изобретатель вдруг вынырнул откуда-то с боковых улиц. За пазухой он тащил ворох свитков, на ходу деловито разглядывая один из них.

  
Сэм подозвал его и помахал рукой, прося подождать.

— Рандол! — воскликнул парень, широко улыбнувшись. — Давно не виделись, приятель. Как там дела с помещением? Нашел что-нибудь?

Вопрос этот прозвучал без особого энтузиазма. Видать, Гудрон и сам прекрасно понимал, что сдавать комнаты, такому, как он, никто не горит желанием.

Сэм, выдержав драматичную паузу, состроил довольное лицо:  
— А как же: нашел! Одна добрая старушка по имени Хильда согласилась на сделку. О цене не беспокойся — этот новый сарай будет чем-то вроде, — развел хоббит руками, — подарка от меня.

Не успел он что-либо добавить, как Гудрон громко ахнул, едва не выронив из рук все свои исписанные свитки. Во взгляде его мелькнула неподдельная благодарность:  
— Ты нашел, и даже... Надо же! — выпалил он. — Ты просто гений!

"Кто бы сомневался", — самодовольно заметил Сэм, и оттащил шумного изобретателя вглубь тихой улочки, где кроме них по мостовой разгуливали только два упитанных кота.

— Но, постой, — заговорщицки шепнул он, — рано радоваться, Гудрон! Хозяйка ведь выставила условие: ее сарай уж точно не должна постигнуть участь твоего. Иными словами, нам нужна жидкость, которая смогла бы защитить доски от огня — иначе не видать нам этой сделки, как своих ушей.

Парень сосредоточенно наморщил лоб, перебирая в голове различные варианты. Но, не найдя подходящего, смерил Сэма непонимающим взглядом.  
— Приятель, — вздохнул он, — если б я знал, как сделать эту штуку, то мой старый сарай не сгорел бы дотла. Да и смеси — не то, чем я обычно занимаюсь.

— Ты не знаешь — но знаю я, — заверил его хоббит, и поспешил пояснить: — своими глазами видел во время странствий, как ее готовят. Подпалишь ветку потом — и хоть бы хны, ни сучка не горит.

— Отлично, сарай будет наш! — решительно хлопнул кулаком о ладонь Гудрон, и деловито сдвинул брови. — Так, а что для этого требуется?

А вот об этом он, честно говоря, еще не думал... Сэм принял умный вид и почесал затылок, притворяясь, что изо всех сил вспоминает состав ингредиентов.  
Не важно, из чего будет сделана жижа: работать она все одно будет при помощи магии. Гудрону, конечно, этого так не объяснишь — он постарается как-нибудь незаметно придать ей нужные свойства. А вот из чего делать, чтоб это было хоть немного похожим на правду? Из каких-нибудь подручных материалов, которые легко можно было бы найти в деревеньке или поблизости от нее. Сэм огляделся.

  
Использовать продукты будет довольно странно. Если взять, например, горсть земли и сено, то никто ему не поверит, ибо это уж перегной какой-то. Хотя земля... Точно, можно использовать что-нибудь растительное, что одного происхождения с этими несчастными досками! Как садовник, Сэм назубок знал названия многих трав и растений, а также степень их ядовитости. Осталось лишь выбрать, какое из них ему нравится больше.

Наконец он отнял руку от подбородка и махнул куда-то вдаль.  
— Вот что, Гудрон, — объявил хоббит, — нам понадобятся мята, хмель, базилик и немного мелиссы.

***  
  
Изобретатель с сомнением покрутил в руках плошку, наполненную зеленью, и поставил ее на щербатый круглый стол.  
— А ты точно уверен, что правильно помнишь рецепт?

Рандол кивнул, закатывая рукава своей рубахи.  
На кухне в доме изобретателя было достаточно светло, но хоббит все же раскрыл шторы пошире. Здесь царил удивительный порядок — все банки с крупами, специи и прочие продукты были расставлены по полочкам. Сэм догадывался, что к этому имеет прямое отношение мать рассеянного изобретателя.

— Секрет в том, — начал нести чушь хоббит, выдумывая "рецепт" буквально на ходу, — чтобы довести жижу до нужного состояния клейкости и снять ее с огня секунда в секунду, иначе — ничего не сработает. Твоя мать ведь разрешила нам воспользоваться очагом на кухне? — Гудрон ободряюще кивнул, и Сэм уверенно приступил к делу. — Я покажу, как накрошить листья мяты в чан, а ты повторяй за мной.

— И все же, ты так и не объяснил, — вздохнул тот, облокотившись о столешницу, — каким образом эта зелень должна защитить доски от огня?

— О, — усмехнулся хоббит, — эта так называемая "зелень", способна на то, что ты и представить себе не можешь.

Любопытно: он ведь и вправду может придать ей любые свойства — вплоть до того, чтобы жижа умела прожигать предметы, или, наоборот, залечивать раны. Все-таки магия — удивительно полезная штука. Знай Сэм ее секреты ранее — многого бы попросту не случилось... Впрочем, об этом сейчас думать не время и не место.

Вместе с Гудроном они до краев наполнили круглую плошку нашинкованной зеленью — получилось немного, но достаточно для первого пробного образца. Затем Сэм добавил в миску воды и растолок все в кашицу, которую и поставил на огонь.  
Затем он уселся совсем близко к печи. И, наблюдая за неспешно вскипающей жижей, начал творить магию.

"Ты не позволишь загореться любой вещи, состоящей из дерева”, — пожелал он жиже, — "которую тобой покроют. Неважно, насколько плотно. Огонь будет тухнуть от одного соприкосновения с этой штукой в любом ее состоянии, а дерево должно оставаться нетронутым — я, Сэм Гэмджи, того желаю".

На поверхности горшка начали появляться первые пузырьки, а Сэм уже вовсю представлял, как покрывает ей доску, поджигает, а огонь тотчас бессильно гаснет. И он был абсолютно уверен, что это сработает.

— Оно кипит, Рандол! — разорвал его мысли громкий окрик Гудрона — до того внезапный, что хоббит чуть не свалился со стула. — Ровно пять минут, куда ж ты смотришь, пора снимать!

Молнией ринувшись к печи, изобретатель ловко подцепил горячий горшок ухватом, выудив его на столешницу. Заметив растерянное лицо Рандола, парень быстро перевел взгляд на жижу.  
— Я... поспешил? — пробормотал он. — Слишком рано? Все испорчено?!

— Нет-нет! — Сэм быстро вернулся в реальность и вскочил со стула. — Ты успел ровно вовремя.

Тот облегченно перевел дух, и хоббит слабо улыбнулся.  
Что ж, теперь остается лишь самое важное. Сомневается ли он в своем колдовстве? Нет, конечно же нет.

— Ну что, — Гудрон бодро помешал зеленоватую дымящуюся жижу, сморщив нос от травяного запаха, — проверим на практике? Можем поджечь вон ту деревянную ложку. Это папина любимая, но если сгорит — не страшно, я ему новую раздобуду.

— Как скажешь, — фыркнул Сэм.

Тонко расписанная красками деревянная ложка была окунута в зеленую жижу, а затем — собственноручно Сэмом брошена в огонь печи.  
Какое-то время на кухне стояла тишина. Оба неотрывно глазели на печное отверстие, где плясали языки пламени. Потом изобретатель концом ухвата выковырял жертву наружу, и челюсть его чуть не отвалилась прямо на пол.

— Я же говорил, — самодовольно хмыкнул хоббит, подкинув в пальцах горячую, но совершенно невредимую расписную ложку. — Ну что, Гудрон, идем покупать твой сарай!

***

Новый солнечный полдень хоббит встретил на лавочке среди цветущей сирени во внутреннем дворе таверны. День выдался на удивление хороший: белые облачка плывут по голубому небу, солнце мягко греет, не палит, а легкий ветер шуршит в листве.

Житьё в Роханской деревушке неожиданно пришлось Сэму по душе, напоминая родной Шир своей неторопливостью и уютом. Он бы даже, наверное, мог бы тут остаться — да, правда, насовсем. Купить себе домик на окраине, развести сад — а с новой магией у него будут самые красивые цветы во всей округе. Подружиться с местными детьми и рассказывать им байки об эльфах, мешая правду с выдумкой...  
Именно здесь он наконец мог действительно найти отдых после всего этого ужасно-долгого и невеселого путешествия.

— Рандол! 

Гудрон размашисто помахал приятелю, и тот почти сразу отметил, что все его руки перепачканы чем-то зеленым. Порыв ветерка донес характерный травяной запах.

— Хильда мужикам рассказала про твою смесь! А у меня никак не получается её сварить, я уже так и эдак бился! Покажи ещё раз, а? — человек подошел ближе и всплеснул зелёными ладонями, переводя дыхание. Похоже, он бежал.

Спокойная расслабленность никак не желала уходить, хотя внутренне Сэм понимал —  
ситуация весьма неприятная и чревата многими проблемами, если он не сообразит, как быстро её разрешить. 

— Хорошо, без проблем.

Гудрон не двинулся: кажется, выражение лица не выдало волнений хоббита. Сколько человек теперь знают про “чудодейственный состав”? Как скоро о нём узнает вся деревня, и какие вообще могут быть последствия?.. Орки и тролли, плохо, очень плохо!

— Пойдём, — добавил Сэм, потопав к выходу из дворика.

Если новость о “жиже” разлетится и многие захотят обезопасить свои дома от пожара, то он, Сэм, получит весьма нежелательную известность. Но что намного хуже — сможет ли он тогда сохранить её секрет? Как объяснить даже Гудрону, почему состав работает только когда его готовит “Рандол”? А всей деревне? В лучшем случае они подумают что он нарочно держит в секрете какой-то ингредиент. В худшем… правда всплывет наружу. А тогда не видать ему исполнения задачи, как своих ушей. И хорошо еще, если получится уйти без проблем.

— А что, много её надо? Может, тогда за травами на огород сразу завернуть? — поинтересовался Сэм, постаравшись придать вопросу невинный вид. Так он хоть примерно узнает, сколько людей захотели сделать заказ у изобретателя.

— Я уже всё собрал с утра! — пропыхтел Гудрон. — Пол грядки оборвать пришлось, не представляю, как это потом матери объяснить. Но людям же надо, да и дело полезное.

“Так. Ладно. Проблемы решаем по порядку”.

— Выходит, у тебя теперь неплохо с заказами? — Сэм с усилием приоднял уголки губ. — Вот видишь. Может начнут они теперь к тебе получше относиться.

— А… — Гудрон неопределенно покрутил головой. — Всё равно ж не я эту жидкость придумал. Да и видишь, повторить-то не могу, хоть рецепт знаю. Не занимаюсь я смесями.

В голос изобретателя прокралась некая расстроенная нотка. Так. Этого ещё не хватало.  
Сэму немедленно представилась цепочка событий, в которой Гудрон разочаровывается в себе все больше с каждой новой неудачной попыткой, а потом, докопавшись до правды, смертельно на него обижается и рассказывает всей деревне что Рандол обманщик и колдун.   
Этого допустить было нельзя ни в коем случае. Вот только хоббит никак не мог додуматься до хороших вариантов. Они миновали пол деревни и почти дошли до сарая. Время истекало.  
Ехидный внутренний голос, уснувший на долгое время, вдруг очнулся и заметил, что Сэму стоит насладиться уникальной возможностью, ведь теперь он на собственном опыте может убедиться в истинности высказываний из древних книг. “Всякая ложь тянет за собой ложь ещё большую”.  
Хоббит расстроенно посоветовал ему заткнуться, но настроение его, однако, продолжало портиться с каждым шагом.

Соврал Хильде, что жижу изобрел Гудрон. Соврал Гудрону про способ её получения. А теперь? Продолжать врать дальше? И сколько ещё ему придется это делать? А самое главное — как? Он ведь не умеет.

Гудрон запер дверь сарая, зажег огонь в небольшой железной печке — переносной — Сэм пару раз такие уже видел, и принялся раздувать огонь.

— Может, в печи дело, — посетовал изобретатель. — Греет неравномерно или что, да только раньше-то с ней таких проблем не было. Ну не знаю, в общем… Посмотришь?

Гудрон поднял голову, взглянув в дальний угол, где у двери полутемного сарая молча стоял путешественник. Вид у того был неуверенный и какой-то совсем невеселый, как будто сама мысль о варке жижи вызывала у него непреодолимые душевные терзания.

— Что такое? — человек прикрыл дверцу печки, вставая на ноги. — Я что-то не так сказал? Обидел тебя чем-то? Ох, знаю, я же даже не поздоровался! Прибежал к тебе со всем этим, а у тебя наверняка свои дела были. А я только о своём и думаю, не спросил даже ничего...  
— Гудрон, — перебил Рандол, подняв голову и точно бы решившись на что-то. — Гудрон… Я маг. 


	11. Корица и прочие неприятности

В наступившей тишине громко треснули поленья в железной печи, да различимее стал гул, доносящийся с улиц. Сэм волнительно сглотнул, плотнее сжимая пальцы в кулаки.  
Сказать правду — то единственное, что ему осталось, чтобы не завраться вконец. Лучше выдать себя перед Гудроном сейчас, чем если после о том узнает вся деревня, а союзников у него не будет. Хотя с чего он решил что изобретатель станет ему союзником? Они ведь знакомы лишь несколько дней — у Гудрона нет никакой весомой причины прикрывать его перед остальными.

— Маг? — приподнял бровь Гудрон, явно не понимая. — То есть… Подожди, что?

— Извини, — порывисто выпалил Сэм, — я соврал тебе. Насчет состава. На самом деле он работает только благодаря магии. Нет никакого чудесного набора трав, понимаешь? Поэтому… у тебя ничего не вышло.

Хоббит рвано выдохнул. Говорить было сложно, но с каждым словом он все более ощущал легкость. Соври он в очередной раз — клубок запутался бы окончательно, а ему самому стало бы совсем паршиво.

Сэм поднял взгляд на изобретателя: тот стоял, недоумевающе нахмурившись и слегка приоткрыв рот.  
— Из-за чего, ты сказал, она работает? — медленно повторил он.  
— Из-за магии, — терпеливо пояснил Сэм, хоть внутри у него все сжалось. — Я же сказал, что маг. Колдовать умею.

Лицо Гудрона выразило еще большее недоверие и, в какой-то степени, беспокойство. Затем он слегка улыбнулся и развел руками.  
— Ты что, шутишь? Я читал в книгах: магия — это по части эльфов, да Сарумана. И колдуют обычно с помощью разных заклятий, а ты-то что сделал? Мы смололи траву и разогрели смесь над огнем — что здесь колдовского? — тут голос Гудрона слегка дрогнул — похоже, изобретатель начинал нервничать. — Или я что-то не знаю? Чего-то недопонимаю? Я сейчас вообще не пойму, к чему ты эту чепуху начал!

Темный силуэт Рандола в дальнем углу выпрямился, и прошел к печи, поравнявшись с Гудроном.  
— Если не веришь, — вздохнул Сэм, — могу доказать… И, — кивнул он, заметив опаску во взгляде Гудрона, — это безопасно.

Хоббит уселся прямо на пол, сложив руки на коленях, и на его лице отразились тени от печного пламени. Убедить Гудрона проще простого, ему будет достаточно сделать что угодно, выходящее за рамки его восприятия. Совсем другое — не напугать при этом самого человека так, что тот, чего доброго, и вовсе потом не захочет иметь с ним дела.  
Он покажет Гудрону что-нибудь простое, но эффектное. Как, например…

Оглядевшись, Сэм быстро разыскал то, что ему было необходимо. Затем он мысленно попросил изобретателя не делать поспешных решений и оказаться умным и понимающим человеком.

Усевшись рядом с путешественником, Гудрон с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как Рандол не спеша открыл дверцу печки… И засунул в пламя руку. А после вытащил оттуда огонек, что несколько секунд весело пылал над ладонью человека, не причиняя ей вреда. Затем Рандол резко сомкнул пальцы, и огонек красиво рассыпался снопом ярких искр, угасших в воздухе.  
Этот фокус Сэм несколько раз проделывал в башне Изенгарда, и сейчас он как никогда лучше пригодился ему.

— Вот, — просто сказал хоббит, краем глаза осторожно косясь на Гудрона.

Теперь изобретатель сидел от него дальше, чем пару минут назад. Пальцы человека слегка дрожали. Сэм на секунду задержал дыхание — все же напугал? Сейчас лицо человека выражало одну эмоцию за другой, и все они были разные, точно он не мог определиться. Гудрон выглядел столь ошарашенно, что хоббиту на секунду стало его жаль.

— Н-невозможно! — выдавил тот и, выйдя из секундного оцепенения, склонился над железной печью, дабы удостовериться, что здесь нет никакого подвоха.

— Ты… Нет, ты даже не обжегся?!  
Гудрон оцепенело уставился на печку. Мысли Сэма предупреждали — он срочно должен сделать что-то, если не хочет чтобы Гудрон попросту сбежал.  
С точки зрения человека он, Сэм, и раньше выглядел ужасно подозрительно: странный путешественник, пришедший неясно откуда, весь такой из себя добрый, сговорчивый. А теперь вот… Маг.

Пятеро Истари. Трое Владык эльфов… Или четверо, если считать Трандуила. Девятеро черных всадников и их Повелитель… Вот и все известные в Средиземье обладатели Магии. А к кому отнесут его? К Саруману? Саурону?

— Поверь, Гудрон, — тихо отозвался Сэм, — я никому не хочу причинить вреда. Магии я научился не от хорошей жизни и применять её стараюсь для добра… Вот, сарай тебе добыли…

— Так. А где ты этому научился? — спросил Гудрон напряженно и закусил губу, что-то для себя решив. — Колдунья из Золотого Леса? Или Саруман? — тут человек очень пристально поглядел на него, оценивая степень опасности.

— Нет, не они, — вздохнул Сэм, твёрдо решив не врать, но и не говорить ничего конкретного. — Прости, Гудрон, свою историю я тебе рассказывать не буду. Врагу или его слугам я никогда не служил, если ты боишься этого.

Изобретатель напряженно обхватил лоб рукой, и взгляд его забегал.  
— Тогда…. Зачем ты мне помогаешь? Я теперь, вроде как, твой должник? Ты что-то потребуешь с меня взамен?

Сэм печально улыбнулся. Он ведь правда сделал все это из чистого любопытства и желания помочь. Но, конечно, за магами репутация дурная, особенно в этих краях, столь близких к Изенгарду. А от этого так просто не отмажешься.

— Я ищу, — решил высказать он самую малость подробностей, — одного человека. И, как только найду, уберусь отсюда. А от тебя, Гудрон, мне нужно только твое молчание. Сам понимаешь, колдунов здесь вряд ли жалуют.

Шумно выдохнув, изобретатель не весело потрепал свою белобрысую шевелюру. Он явно хотел задать еще вопрос — Сэм даже знал, какой — но опасался.  
— Ладно, я буду молчать, — кивнул Гудрон, и его взгляд сделался серьезным, — Ты помог мне, всё же…

На время в комнате повисла тишина. Изобретатель глядел в печное пламя, а Сэм ждал, когда тот придет в себя. Тяжесть и тоска на душе слегка рассеялись, да и, похоже, ему повезло на сей раз. За пределами сарая раздавался прежний беззаботный гомон ничего не подозревающих о «колдуне» селян.

— Ладно, Рандол, — встряхнулся Гудрон, наморщив лоб. — Но что теперь делать-то нам с этим составом? Сможешь сделать еще для остальных?

Хоббит с облегчением пригладил волосы.  
— Я-то смогу, — вздохнул он. — Только нам придется умно объяснить им, почему жижу можем делать только мы с тобой. И подозрений желательно не вызвать.

Про себя Сэм отметил ещё одну проблему, но вслух её называть не стал.  
Когда он уедет из поселения, изобретатель больше не сможет готовить работающий состав. Хоббит мрачно глянул через прорехи в железе на пляшущий внутри огонь. Не одно, так другое.

— Можно усложнить «рецепт», — Гудрон задумчиво поскреб подбородок, — так, чтобы они даже пробовать бы не захотели. Скажем — мол, слишком опасно готовить дома, без подготовки, без особенных условий. Одна ошибка — и все взлетит на воздух. А состав изменим! Добавим в него что-то более редкое.

— Мысль хорошая, — оценил Сэм, про себя удивившись что изобретатель всё ещё способен думать и выдавать идеи после его «признания». — Но что? Я, честно говоря, особо в редкостях не разбираюсь. Разве что… Дорогое взять? И такое, чтоб в самом поселении было не найти.

— Дороже всего у нас южные сладости, вино да пряности, — хмыкнул изобретатель. — Последние сойдут, но тогда нам и самим стоит что-то из них купить. И моих грошей на это точно не хватит.

— Знаешь, где их купить? — поинтересовался Сэм, опустив слова про деньги.  
Гудрон кивнул.

— Тогда идем, — огласился хоббит, чувствуя некоторое воодушевление — А что брать — разберемся на месте.

***

Гудрон первым распахнул дверцу с квадратом цветастой мозаики на стекле, и в лицо Сэму ринулись запахи. Такое множество острого, сладкого и жгучего, что хоббит чихнул пару раз с непривычки. Утерев лицо рукой, он огляделся, дергая носом.  
Лавка была небольшая, однако всякой всячины в прозрачных баночках на полках стояло навалом. Чего тут только не было — куркума, базилик, шафран, сушеный и молотый перец, садовый майоран и мускатный орех… Да еще и по стенам развешаны пестрые картинки — у Сэма даже на секунду голова пошла кругом от цвета и запаха.

— Добрый день, — услышал хоббит звонкий голос Гудрона, и наконец обратил внимание на того, с кем здоровался изобретатель — торговца лавки пряностей.

— День добрый, — смуглый человек за прилавком, из-за своих цветастых одежд полностью сливавшийся с окружением, расплылся в приветливой улыбке. — Я могу вам помочь?

Если они пришли за чем-то для рецепта, то нужно что-то конкретное — понял Сэм. И решать нужно прямо сейчас.

— Нам нужна корица, — сказал Гудрон с самым непринужденным видом.  
— У вас же есть? — быстро добавил хоббит.

— А как же, — улыбчиво отозвался торговец. — Кинамон, Ароматная, Пряная, Древесная… На любой вкус. Желаете попробовать?

Сэм скосил глаза, на секунду отвлекшись на украшающие лавку картинки — столь же пестрые и разноцветные. Он даже не сумел бы объяснить, что именно видит на них. А когда хоббит обернулся обратно, торговца за прилавком уже и след простыл — теперь он стоял рядом с ними. Открыв один из ящичков, человек широким жестом приглашал их с Гудроном взглянуть на содержимое.

— Нам нужна самая обычная, — изобретатель пожал плечами.  
— Классическая благородная?  
— Ну-у…  
— Она самая, — перебил Сэм, чувствуя необъяснимое желание убраться подальше от цветов и запахов лавки. Пестрые картины и ткани, которыми были укрыты полки, рябили у него в глазах, а при любой попытке сообразить, что тут к чему, в мыслях начиналась самая настоящая каша из сотен разноцветных деталей.  
— Сколько палочек? — уточнил торговец, с некоторым интересом посмотрев на него.  
— Три! — Гудрон снова вступил в разговор.  
— Вам смолоть?  
— Не надо, мы сами.

Тот скользнул обратно за прилавок, укладывая три коричневые палочки в небольшой тканевый пакетик. Гудрон потянул за рукав Рандола, который, похоже, глубоко задумался, глядя на стены лавки.

Чуть позже Сэм, расставшийся с некоторым количеством монет, шел по улице рядом с Гудроном. Изобретатель нёс цветной тканевый пакетик, тихонько рассуждая о чем-то, но хоббит слушал его в пол уха. Он чувствовал себя уставшим, хотя после таких волнений это не казалось удивительным.  
Но было ещё кое-что. Хоббита не оставляло тянущее ощущение того, что он забыл, упустил из виду нечто важное. Чувство, возникшее в миг, когда неприметный человек из лавки пряностей взглянул на него непроницаемо-темными глазами.

***

Гудрон взял на себя объяснения с жителями деревни и довольно красочно расписал им ужасные последствия попыток самостоятельного изготовления смеси. Таким образом, проблема была решена.

И всё же к закату Сэм ощутил себя совершенно вымотанным.  
На улице уже стемнело, и на деревню легли голубоватые сумерки. Он с некоторым облегчением попрощался с изобретателем. Полоска света от двери сарая сжалась, исчезла, и хоббит остался один посреди засыпающей деревни.

Кое-где в домах ещё светились окна, но всё меньше. Дневной гомон утих, солнечное тепло уступило место прохладной свежести, а порывистый ветер усилился. Сэм накинул на голову капюшон, припоминая дорогу, и тихо зашагал вдаль по мощеной улице. Он не заметил, как за его спиной от темноты переулка отделилась тень и прокралась следом.

Где-то вдалеке приглушенно чирикнула птица. Яркая звезда зажглась над темными крышами. Хоббит вздохнул, глядя на неё — Эарендиль, нет? Не эльф он, те бы сказали наверняка, а так… Не разберешь.

Затем случилось странное.  
Где-то в глубине сознания что-то напряглось. Ощущение того, что нечто идёт не так выросло резко и всеобъемлюще, сложившись из неясных хоббиту причин.

Затем мгновение спустя за спиной раздался шорох, и Сэм перехватил чужую руку прежде, чем та успела нанести удар. В плотно сомкнутых пальцах напавший сжимал молоток, остановившийся в паре сантиметров от головы хоббита…  
Скосив взгляд влево, Сэм понял, что вокруг него движется четверо очень недружелюбно настроенных теней в плащах. Похоже — то самое, о чем его предупреждал Айвэ!

Мысли двигались быстро, рвано. Он швырнул человека с молотком в сторону, энергично уклонился от нового размашистого удара. Кинжал остался дома, сражаться ему нечем — но он в плаще, данном ему майа и сонный порошок где-то в его карманах!

Новая тень преградила путь — увернувшись, Сэм точным движением нащупал амулет, вшитый в горловину плаща. И слился с темнотой, оставляя на виду одно лишь лицо и ботинки, прикрыть которые не представлялось возможным. Отточенным движением перехватив руку противника, хоббит ударил чуть ниже груди, вырвав из пальцев согнувшегося от боли человека нож. Отлично, с оружием он сумеет дать отпор! Сумеет замедлить нападавших — только бы смочь достать до сонного порошка!  
Напряжение резкой волной изошло слева — но ослепительно сверкнувшее в лунном свете лезвие ударило впустую, со свистом распарывая воздух… и самую реальность. Лунный блик ударил в глаза Сэма, и пространство раздвоилось.

Пожалуй, он и сам не сумел бы объяснить, что именно произошло. Хоббит по-прежнему находился на полутемной улице роханской деревеньки, но одновременно — на границе сознания — пред ним предстала совсем иная картина.

Ночное небо, покрытое сетью звезд. Холмистое взгорье, густо поросшее лесом — и опушка в долине, наполненная криками боли и звоном оружия. Восемь низких теней с неразличимыми лицами — в простой одежде и с короткими ножами в руках. Он держит в пальцах такой же — но это не хоббит Сэм, а кто-то Другой — намного более сильный, ловкий, облаченный в темное.

Краем слуха уловив свист лезвия наяву, Сэм крутанулся, защитив себя от удара — а руки человека в видении проделали точь-в-точь тот же прием, и мерзкий лязг металла прорвался к хоббиту сквозь время и пространство.  
Если бы у него сейчас было время удивляться — он бы непременно это сделал. Но тени атаковали — и здесь, и там. И он уворачивался, блокировал, контратаковал — намного слабее и медленнее, нежели тот, за кем он наблюдал — но столь же уверенно и отточено. Эти приемы отличались от изученных им в башне, но невидимой нитью его руки двигались вслед за руками Другого, и лязг металла оглушал его почти ежесекундно.

Несмотря на двойственность перед глазами, зрение хоббита словно обострилось — Сэм увидел и ощутил кожей, как раненые противники его замедлились. Тогда он быстро нащупал в кармане мешочек с сонным порошком, и белая горсть полетела в лица нападающих, а сам хоббит рванул в сторону, закрывая лицо рукавом. В то же время Другой ринулся вперед, и темную землю оросила кровь последних из восьмерых его противников.  
Тишина обрушилась на оба мира одновременно. И тогда человек обернулся назад, и голос его — звучащий в точности, как голос майа Айвэ, произнес:

«Выходи. Они больше не опасны».

Сквозь лесную чащу мелькнуло сияние — и расцвело, став ближе всего за несколько секунд. Хоббит явственно ощутил этот мягкий, умиротворяющий свет — как от фиала Владычицы, но много ярче и полнее, куда более настоящий, чем все, чего касались его лучи.  
А после, когда глаза его привыкли к свету, Сэм разглядел того, кто нес сияние — то была маленькая девочка. Эльф, но совсем крошечная, лет четырех. Таких хоббит еще никогда не видел. Тонкие пальцы девочки сжимали ожерелье со светом в изящной оправе: так отчаянно, словно свет этот был единственным спасением.  
Длинные белые волосы ее были растрепаны, а подол платья — порван в клочья, она вся тряслась, смертельно бледная, а во взгляде ее, отражающем сияние, метались такое затравленное отчаяние и ужас, что Сэма пробрала дрожь. Хоббит крепко закрыл глаза…  
И обнаружил себя быстро шагающим вперед по ночным деревенским улицам.

Где-то позади осталось место стычки с бандитами, глотнувшими сонного порошка. Реальность больше не казалась раздвоенной. Было тихо. В небе по-прежнему ярко горела звезда.  
Колени Сэма подкосились, он рухнул на мостовую — от усталости внутренней и внешней. В голове тихо качалась серая пелена, затем возник единственный различимый вопрос:

«Какого… драного орка только что произошло.?»

Это было уже совсем не смешно.  
В полубессознательном состоянии со всё ещё колотящимся сердцем и смазанным зрением Сэм добрел до таверны, по дороге выкинув где-то окровавленный нож и, к собственному счастью, отключился, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

Однако с утра события вчерашнего вечера виделись ничуть не менее четко. Сэм добрел до окна, открыв его пошире, но вместо того чтоб спускаться вниз — сел обратно на кровать. Некоторое время он попросту смотрел в пустоту, напрочь забыв о завтраке и чем-либо ещё.

Ни разу в жизни ему не доводилось переживать подобного. По всему выходило, что он видел какой-то из Тех кусков чужой памяти, что попали к нему.  
Случится ли это снова? И если да, то как скоро? Со временем такого будет всё больше? Ах да, последствия контакта с разумом тёмного айну же ведь непредсказуемы… Знай хоббит заранее, чем обернется для него «обучение магии», он бы не согласился ни за какие коврижки.

Внезапно по коже Сэма пробежали ледяные мурашки: он ведь понятия не имеет, в каком состоянии оставил бандитов. Само нападение тогда волновало его в последнюю очередь, но теперь он понял, что даже не проверил, живы ли они. А что если он переборщил, отбиваясь?  
Переведя дух, хоббит изо всех сил постарался об этом не думать. Он уже не в силах ничего изменить, а значит, волноваться попросту бессмысленно.  
Вместо этого Сэм подумал, как он заявится к Айвэ и спросит: «что ты со мной сделал?».  
И понял — толку не выйдет.  
Майа и сам не знает. И в этом — Сэм чувствовал — тот не врал.

Тогда пришла последняя мысль, обличившая произошедшее в понятную формулу: он столкнулся с загадкой.

А загадки созданы чтоб их разрешать, ведь так?

***

— Да что с тобой, Рандол? Ты последние дни сам не свой!

Гудрон обеспокоенно взглянул на него поверх чана с жижей. Положение дел с ней только усугубилось — о новом изобретении знала уже, казалось, вся деревня, а количество желающих приобрести чудо-состав росло. Даже приличная цена, которую Гудрон установил за плошку, не смогла сбавить пыл деревенских. Поэтому, несмотря на все желание на несколько дней спрятаться в комнате от всего мира и попытаться забыть произошедшую дрянь, Сэм снова сидел в злополучном сарае и усиленно колдовал над вареной травой с корицей.

— Не выспался, — кисло буркнул хоббит, мысленно обозвав себя колдуном-неудачником. Под плащом, спрятанный у пояса, висел кинжал — на всякий случай. До последнего деревня казалась Сэму чрезвычайно мирным местом, но это впечатление оказалось ошибочным…

— Ты не заболел ли? — затревожился изобретатель. — Или может устал от этого своего колдовства? Может перерыв сделать? Скажем людям что составу настояться надо, еще что-нибудь выдумаем. Ну же, Рандол. На тебе лица нет.

Путешественник и впрямь выглядел каким-то серым и чересчур задумчивым, почти не улыбался, на вопросы отвечал неохотно. Гудрону доводилось видеть такие изменения прежде и обычно они значили что произошло нечто серьезнее чем «не выспался».

— Всё в порядке, Гудрон, — пресно выдавил Рандол. — Дай, пожалуйста, сосредоточиться.

Кое-какой плюс в популярности жижи всё же был: занятость мешала Сэму задумываться о грустных и страшных вещах. Гудрон так и вовсе остался доволен, неплохо разжившись деньгами: его дела пошли на лад, а репутация сильно повысилась, впрочем, как и репутация самого Сэма. «Рандола» теперь узнавали на улицах и здоровались. Он в ответ давил улыбку, хотя на деле было хоббиту совсем не весело.

— Готово, — решил он. — Можно проверять.

Очередная опущенная в жижу ветка потухла, даже не обуглившись. Сэм устало взглянул на неё. Магия становилась обыденностью, а с осознанием уплаченной за неё цены — больше не радовала, а совершенно наоборот.

— Этого хватит? — уточнил он, потухшим взглядом посмотрев на Гудрона.

— Хватит, — серьёзно утвердил Гудрон, — но с тобой, приятель, явно что-то не так. А не показаться ли тебе знахарю? Глядишь, даст какие-нибудь травы… Хоть ты сам себе можешь состряпать лекарство, если так подумать.

— Наверное, — без особого энтузиазма отозвался Сэм. А про себя подумал что лекарство от его «болезни» у него сделать едва ли получится.  
Часть ума, силы, а также личности и памяти майа Айвэ попали к нему. К сожалению, именно таким набором. Сэм не был уверен, что вообще способен справиться с чем-то подобным в своей голове. Конечно, это была не та штука. Но хорошего всё равно мало.

— Гудрон, — как бы невзначай поинтересовался хоббит. — Вот тебя же пол-деревни считали сумасшедшим. Тебе никогда в самом деле не казалось, что ты сходишь с ума?

Услыхав последние слова приятеля, изобретатель отложил в сторону черпак и чистую плошку. Настороженно взглянул на Рандола, задумчиво свел брови.  
— Ну… — протянул он так, словно вопрос этот казался ему сложным, — не знаю. Но ты прав, частенько меня так называли, я едва сам в то не поверил.

Честно, хоббит не знал всех признаков сумасшествия. Но теперь, как ему казалось, у него точно имеются зачатки одного такого.

— И что ты тогда чувствовал? — уточнил он.

— Нервничал, бывало. А в целом ничего, — развел руками Гудрон. — Я тогда и посчитал, что, раз все так говорят — моя страсть к изобретательству и правда нездорова. Пытался вместо этого заняться торговлей, помогать родителям с таверной — но ничего не вышло. А потом одна старуха с окраин в самом деле сошла с ума — ну и наглядный же был пример!

— Вот как, — Сэм внутреннее поежился на последней фразе, невольно представив себя на месте той старухи.  
Конечно, вряд ли Гудрон сможет вообще хоть что-то посоветовать ему в этой ситуации… Но хоббит ощущал, что ему станет чуточку легче, если он выговорится хотя бы отчасти.

— Да, вообще-то ты прав, — произнес он тише, задумчиво помешивая зеленую жижу, — последнее время со мной что-то неладное творится. Но знахари в том деле бесполезны, это точно.

— То есть… Ты и сам не знаешь, что происходит? — наклонил голову Гудрон, и Сэм кивнул. — Это как-то связано с… Твоими путешествиями?

— Не спрашивай, с чем это связано, — поморщился хоббит. — Это не так уж важно.

Не хватало бы еще Гудрону узнать, что в голове у него, у Сэма, с некоторых пор болтаются куски памяти и опыта древнего темного майа… Это даже звучит ужасно, не говоря уже о том, как оно ощущается.

— Когда ты понимаешь, что твоя жизнь принадлежит вовсе не тебе, — ложка в чане с жижей замерла под рукой Сэма. — С тобой происходят странности, которые тебе неподвластны, и ты опасаешься даже собственного будущего… Ты хотел бы так жить, Гудрон?

— Нет конечно, — поджал губы тот, неуютно взглянув на Рандола. — Никто бы не хотел.

«Вот и я не хочу. А приходится».  
Он мог бы внутренне заново разразиться ненавистью в адрес темных майар, но сколько ни изводи себя, результат один: никакого результата. Все равно в итоге все сводится к их воле. Они сильнее — не хоббит Сэм из Шира.

— Если, — с трудом произнес Сэм, — я вдруг сделаю что-то, что может тебе не понравиться — то знай, я этого не хотел.

Навряд ли эта штука работает так же, как злосчастные кольца Саурона, и подчинения воле Айвэ напрямую он может не опасаться. Но что, если влияние разума майа станет настолько ощутимым, что он будет поступать иначе, чем поступил бы обычный хоббит Сэм? Сможет ли оно влиять на его поведение подсознательно?  
Он не знает — не знает и сам Айвэ. Вот же гадство…

Гудрон все так же стоял на месте, обеспокоенно глядя на Рандола, и беспокойство его росло, казалось, с каждой секундой:  
— Что-то, что мне не понравится?

— Но вряд ли это когда-нибудь случится, — поспешно кашлянул Сэм, откладывая длинную в ложку в сторону. — Это так, мысли вслух. Неважно.

— Как скажешь, — изобретатель сложил руки на груди, но во взгляде его, тем не менее, сверкнуло напряжение. — Я мало что из этого понял, но звучит не очень. И раз ты говоришь, что лекари бесполезны… Моя помощь тем более. Могу только выслушать.  
— И на том спасибо, Гудрон, — вздохнул Сэм. Спрыгнув со стула, он потянулся за баночкой со специями. — Правда, спасибо.

Последние слова прозвучали с неожиданной долей теплоты. Хорошо, все же, что он сблизился хоть с кем-то в этой деревне.

— Посмотри-ка! — сменил тему хоббит, обернувшись к другу с пустой банкой. — Корица снова закончилась. На сегодня мы всё сделали, но завтра рискуем остаться ни с чем.

Тот заглянул внутрь, убедившись, что внутренности плошки и правда совершенно пусты.  
— Быстро же уходит, — раздосадовано покачал головой он, — и стоит при том недешево.

— Да не проблема, — Сэм свернул пустой мешочек и передал его Гудрону. — Меня и правда не затруднит купить еще с десяток пакетов.

***

Если честно, ту самую лавку со специями Сэм просто не выносил — но вовсе не из-за стоимости товаров. Он и правда не беспокоился о золоте, на минутку, принадлежавшем совершенно не ему. Проблема была иная — в многоцветно-пестрой лавке он быстро начинал слепнуть среди кучи подробностей в каждом предмете. Слишком много знаний поступало со всех сторон одновременно, и его хоббитский ум попросту не мог с ними разобраться.

Таким образом, всякий раз после похода за корицей Сэм ощущал себя совершенно вымотанным, а иногда у него даже начинала болеть голова.

— Вам как обычно? — уточнил смуглый человек, как только они обменялись приветствиями.

Гудрон усиленно закивал, а Сэм прикрыл глаза, покуда хозяин лавки отмерял нужное количество палочек «классической благородной».

— К слову, господа, я давно уже хотел с вами переговорить, — мягко добавил торговец, вручая хоббиту очередной мешочек.  
— Вы, господин Гудрон, в последнее время обрели широкую известность — ваш товар интересует и меня тоже. Видите ли, моя лавка содержит немалое количество ценностей, будет совершенно некстати, если она однажды сгорит. Таким образом, я хотел бы уточнить у вас некоторые детали по поводу вашего состава. И у вас, господин Рандол, я так понимаю, тоже.

Человек говорил неторопливо и четко, однако смысл его слов дошел до хоббита, словно сквозь густую вату.  
Сэм привык воспринимать торговца как нечто такое… Словно еще одну часть лавки, созданную, чтобы выдавать пряности и забирать деньги. До сих пор хоббит не услышал от него ни единого слова, не касающегося непосредственных покупок.  
Теперь же «часть лавки» неожиданно сказала нечто, не входящее в её привычное назначение. И это оказалось столь же сбивающим с толку, как многообразие цветных картинок, банок, оберток и подставок на всех полках и столах помещения.

«Аааа!» — мысленно сказал Сэм, изо всех сил пытаясь собраться и сосредоточиться, освободив свою голову от разноцветного хлама.

Гудрону, похоже, было сильно проще. Пока хоббит мучался, тот уже завязал беседу с хозяином лавки.  
В какой-то момент на пике мысленного усилия Сэм начал видеть только перед собой. Это пугало, но отчасти и помогало. Теперь цветная муть с тысячей историй осталась размытой на краях зрения, и перед ним четко проступил стоящий у прилавка Гудрон и разговаривающий с ним человек южных кровей в расшитой узорами дорогой одежде.

— Значит, чана стандартного объема хватает примерно на сарай? — уточнял торговец, быстро черкая тонким красным пером в обитой кожей записной книжке. — А что по срокам? Как долго сохраняется эффект?

— Насколько мне известно, дерево, покрытое составом, может не гореть десятилетиями, — быстро ответил Сэм, замечая замешательство Гудрона, и только потом понял ошибку: его ответ противоречил тому, что отвар создал именно изобретатель.

— Очень хорошо, — пробормотал человек, уткнувшись носом в книжку. Хоббит очень понадеялся, что тот не не заметил его последних слов.  
— Так, а сколько вообще хранится готовый состав прежде чем теряет свойства? — новый вопрос не заставил себя ждать.

— А вот этого мы не проверяли, — честно признался Гудрон, взлохматив волосы. — Наверное — пока не высохнет.

— Выходит, если высушить его, а затем снова залить водой, свойства не сохраняются?  
— Да это… Не знаю я, говорю же, — изобретатель нахмурился. — Не ставил я над ним опытов.  
— Совсем никаких? — брови торговца приподнялись, отразив наигранное изумление в черных глазах. — То есть, вы даже не проверяли жидкость на ядовитость, например?

— В составе нет ничего, что могло бы сделать её ядовитой, — снова влез Сэм. — К тому же, мы постоянно с ней возимся, а значит, уже потравились бы в случае чего.

— Справедливо, — отметил человек и снова начал активно что-то писать.

Тут хоббиту в голову пришел очевидный вопрос, который должен был по идее возникнуть еще в самом начале их разговора. Но едва работавшие извилины Сэма пока весьма дурно справлялись со своей задачей.

— А, собственно, — поинтересовался он, — для чего вы нас обо всём этом расспрашиваете? Вроде, чтобы вашу лавку покрыть, столько вопросов ни к чему.

Теперь Рандол словно впервые с интересом поглядел на торговца: все это время человек воспринимался мебелью. Но, возможно это вовсе не простое совпадение? Может, вся эта лавка сделана именно с этим тонким расчетом, и тогда…  
Торговец вздохнул, а Сэм продолжал его рассматривать. Глаза — только самую капельку раскосые, черты лица — приближены к обычным, не южным, но он явно оттуда. С Юго-Востока. С самой Империи Майрона.

— У меня, господа, есть к вам предложение, — человек (он ведь даже не представился ни разу!) посмотрел на них с Гудроном в ответ, пристально и несколько задумчиво.  
— Я, на самом деле, уже поставил некоторые опыты над вашим составом сам, и результаты меня вполне устроили. Я также знаю людей, которые очень заинтересованы в распространении и продаже вашего товара: не только в рамках этой деревни, но и далеко за её пределами. Так что я хотел бы договориться о покупке секрета вашей жидкости.

Сэм переглянулся с Гудроном. В глазах того читалась не меньшая растерянность.

— Боюсь, это исключено, — живо начал изобретатель. — Делать состав очень сложно и опасно, один неверный шаг — и всё взлетит на воздух! Мы попросту не можем подвергнуть кого-то такому риску…

— Да, господин Гудрон, я слышал те байки, которыми вы заговорили зубы деревенским, — торговец вдруг усмехнулся. — Но давайте не будем сыпать друг-другу песок в глаза. Подумайте о своей выгоде — сколько чанов вы сварите в одиночку? Сколько денег успеете за них выручить, прежде чем у вас закончатся покупатели? А хотите ли, вы, кстати, месяцами заниматься варкой состава вместо создания новых поразительных изобретений, в которых, как я слышал, вы крайне заинтересованы? Поверьте, я заплачу вам больше, чем вы сможете выручить на этом сами. Просто назовите свою цену. Или, может, вас интересуют не деньги? Я могу достать для вас книги, чертежи, даже любые редкие детали…

Сэм не видел Гудрона. Не видел больше лавки. В голове крутилось одно:  
«Нашёл».  
«Нашёл».  
«Нашёл!»

Этот — просто не мог быть никем другим кроме того человека, что ему нужен. И как он раньше не замечал? Сколько ещё времени он потратил бы, если б сам торговец не обратился к ним? А может он и вовсе прошел бы мимо?

«Ты должен быть, внимательнее, Сэм Гэмджи!»  
Да, верно. Он привык выкидывать из головы всё, что ему не нравилось. Что озадачило или вызвало неприятные чувства. И это вышло ему боком.

Но, а теперь… Теперь-то что? Мало найти, нужно ещё и привести его в Изенгард. А Гудрон? Ох, орки и тролли, что теперь делать-то? Он бы и рад продать секрет состава, да только не может ведь. И изобретатель это тоже прекрасно понимает.

— Ваше предложение очень неожиданно, — тихо, неосознанно копируя интонацию самого торговца, произнес Сэм. — И нам нужно время, чтобы принять решение. Вы же не против предоставить нам несколько дней?

Ладно, проблемы по-прежнему по-порядку. Торговец, слава светлым силам, не майа, мысли не читает. Умный конечно, да и могущественный в некотором роде, но в сравнении с тем же Айвэ или Майроном — с ним куда проще. В отличии от Них, его Возможно переиграть.

— Разумеется, — человек вздохнул и вдруг показался Сэму явно разочарованным. — Разумеется, думайте. Только моя к вам большая просьба — постарайтесь избежать распространения слухов обо мне и об этом Неожиданном предложении. В противном случае… Для всех нас могут наступить неприятные последствия. Ну, хорошего вам дня, господа.

Дверь лавки закрылась за их спинами, звякнув золотыми колокольчиками, и в этом звоне потонули два облегченных вздоха.  
— Ты же не забыл корицу? — отрешенно поинтересовался Сэм.  
— Не-а, — Гудрон автоматически мотнул головой.  
— Отлично, — грустно вздохнул хоббит. — Пойдём отсюда.

Обговорить произошедшее следовало незамедлительно — это ощущалось ими обоими. Желательно, в месте, где их вообще не станут отвлекать — а то возле сарая с недавних пор только и околачивались, что заказчики да зеваки.  
Гудрон коротко намекнул Рандолу, что дома сегодня никого не наблюдается, а значит они могут спокойно посидеть у него и рассудить, что к теперь к чему. Может, даже попить что-нибудь для ясности мыслей.

На том и порешили, и вскоре Сэм уже сидел на самодельном шатающемся табурете в комнате изобретателя. Из открытого окна доносился приятный запах сирени и гомон деревенских. Те жили своим чередом, обсуждали жижу и особо не тужили. Когда-то Сэм тоже считал, что у него нет особых проблем, а теперь ему приходилось распутывать их, как узловатый клубок, одну за другой. И конца им пока что было не видать.

— Ну и, — озвучил общий вопрос Гудрон, разливая по кружкам свежий яблочный сок, — что делать будем?

Хоббит ответил неясным кряхтением, и, выпрямившись, сделал глоток из чашки. Предложение торговца пряностями свалилось, как снег на голову ясным летом. И, самое ужасное, пока что он совершенно не понимал, как им с этим быть. Ему следовало бы радоваться внезапной находке нужного человека, да только радости хоббит совсем не ощущал.

— Давай-ка сперва, — поморщился Сэм, — еще раз все обговорим.

Яркий калейдоскоп лавки по-прежнему всплывал перед его мысленным взором, не давая ясно мыслить. Хоббит сделал большой глоток яблочного сока и вдохнул его аромат, заглушая острые пряные нотки: на одежде вопреки его желанию остался устойчивый запах пряностей, и это знатно раздражало. К счастью, от яблок он ощутил себя значительно лучше.

— Вот проныра! — удрученно буркнул Гудрон. — Раздобыл нашу жижу, все о ней разузнал вдоль и поперек, а теперь условия свои выдвигает, — изобретатель с мрачным видом плюхнулся на второй табурет. — А человек-то он, видно, что неглупый. Понимает, из травы просто так негорючую смесь не сделаешь. Секрет ему нужен, магия твоя, Рандол! — воскликнул он.

Сэм напряженно закусил губу.  
Торговая сеть существует на самом деле, а этот человек — тот, кто ей заправляет. Судя по всему, он только прикидывается обычным торговцем лавки пряностей, но не это сейчас важно. Что будет, узнай такой, как он, о его возможностях? Вариантов — множество… В лучшем случае — постарается получить с его колдовства выгоду для своей торговли. В худшем… Торговец родом из Харада. Возможно ли, что ему придется вновь столкнуться с Сауроном? Нет, об этом думать он пока не хочет.  
В худшем — его посчитают опасным и попытаются избавиться, вот что. И он, Сэм, не может знать наверняка, как поступит тот человек.  
Стоит ли ему… пойти на риск?

— Ну уж нет, — покачал головой хоббит, отвечая вслух на свой мысленный вопрос. — Хоть из кожи вон лезь, а о моей магии знать ему нельзя. Я рисковал, сообщая тебе об этом, Гудрон, но это несравнимо с тем, что происходит теперь. Сейчас у нас есть несколько дней, чтобы выдумать хоть что-нибудь но…  
Тысяча балрогов, да что ж за напасть! — прошипел Рандол, в раздражении хлопнув ладонью по столу.  
В самом деле — сплошное гадство!

Гудрон с мимолетной опаской смерил взглядом приятеля, но все-таки причину его раздражения изобретатель понимал очень хорошо.  
— Он даже имени своего не назвал, — отметил Гудрон. — И мы вообще ничего о нем не знаем. А довериться невесть кому — тоже не вариант. Мы можем выспросить у него подробности, но…

— Но вряд ли он скажет нам хоть что-нибудь вразумительное, — заверил его Рандол. — Этот человек опасен. Не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. Он ничего не выдаст нам просто так, но будет усердно пытаться заполучить то, что нужно ему.

— И что тогда? — нахмурился изобретатель. — Если он так опасен, нам нужно отвязаться от него как можно скорее. Но, — человек нервно взъерошил волосы, — это теперь практически невозможно… Ради всего, во что мы вляпались, Рандол?!

В голосе изобретателя скользнуло отчетливое отчаяние, и Сэм опустил взгляд. Внезапно он ощутил себя виноватым. Правильнее было бы сказать: «Во что я втянул тебя, Гудрон?».

— Мы… — произнес Сэм, толком не зная, что сказать и как подбодрить человека. Но уверенность в том, что он все же найдет решение, придавала ему сил.  
— Мы должны…

Он вновь запнулся — но не потому, что не нашел нужных слов. Знакомое ощущение неправильности накатило лавиной, и хоббит отчетливо ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд пары глаз. И взгляд этот не принадлежал Гудрону.

Тот аж подпрыгнул на месте, когда путешественник стремительно вскочил и ураганом понесся к открытому окну.

— Ай! — раздался отчаянный писк, и над подоконником возникла встрепанная голова Куиллы — младшей сестрицы Кутлафа.  
Не отпуская руки пойманной, Рандол с усилием затащил половину Куиллы на подоконник животом вниз.  
— А ну-ка давай сюда сама, и побыстрее! — скомандовал он, серьезно сдвинув брови. — Ну и сколько ты успела услышать?  
— Нисколько! — испуганно захныкала Куилла и её косички отчаянно затряслись. — Я ничего не слышала! Я никому не скажу! Гудрон!

— А ну-ка не хнычь, — встав со своего места, изобретатель приблизился к Куилле и навис над ней, уперев руки в боки.  
— Что это ты удумала такое — шпионить за нами?

Девочка надулась, страх в её глазах частично сменился обидой, хотя на Рандола она всё ещё косилась с опаской.  
— Ну? — переспросил Гудрон.

Куилла сжала в руках подол голубого платьица, склонив голову и изредка зыркая на них исподлобья заблестевшими от слез глазами. Отвечать она явно не собиралась.

«И молчит как… Как пленный эльф. Да что ж сегодня за день такой?!»

Хоббит устало вздохнул, но отдыхать еще явно было рано.  
Сэм переглянулся с Гудроном, мысленно попросил прощения у него и у своей совести заодно. Запугивать маленьких девочек никогда не казалось ему достойным делом, но сейчас другого выхода не оставалось.

«Если она сейчас не ответит, я сделаю так что ставни захлопнутся и здесь станет темно, а потом спрошу ещё раз».

Атмосфера в комнате вдруг неуловимо сменилась. Рандол выпрямился, точно став еще чуть выше и темные глаза путешественника уставились на Куиллу, не мигая. Даже его голос вдруг зазвучал несколько иначе, тише прежнего и словно тая где-то в глубине смутную угрозу.

— В последний раз спрашиваю, Куилла, — Сэм постарался говорить с расстановкой чтобы придать словам еще больше значимости. — Сколько ты успела услышать?

Мысленно Сэм молил все светлые силы о том чтоб это сработало и ему не пришлось больше ничего делать.  
Девочка крупно вздрогнула, отчаянно взглянула на Гудрона, но тот не смотрел на неё. С большой опаской изобретатель глядел на Рандола и, кажется, ощущал себя крайне неуютно.

— Это Кутлаф, — очень тонко пискнула Куилла, обхватив себя руками, как будто ей стало холодно. — Отпустите меня, пожалуйста! Честное слово! Я не хотела никому навредить!

— Продолжай, — кивнул Сэм, не найдя никаких других подходящих слов.  
— Рандол, не надо! — тихо воскликнул Гудрон, и давящая атмосфера резко сгинула. Сэм раздосадованно обернулся к нему, всплеснув руками.

— Ну и как ещё по-твоему нам быть? — обиделся он. — Разговори тогда её сам, раз не надо.

И хоббит показательно отвернулся, сев обратно на табурет, закинув ногу на ногу и скрестив руки на груди. Ой, вот пусть будет что будет. Он устал. Хватит с него. Даже если в деревне узнают про его магию, он сегодня же вечером уберется отсюда, и пусть Айвэ выцепляет этого торговца сам.

— Я скажу, скажу! — вскрикнула Куилла, кулачком вытирая слёзы. — Это всё Кутлаф! Он попросил меня следить за вами! Я только хотела услышать что-нибудь про эльфов, я не думала, что всё так получится!  
— И как давно ты за нами следишь? — изобретатель возмущенно откинул с лица волосы и поправил повязку на лбу.  
— Недавно! — девочка сложила руки в умоляющем жесте. — Пару дней! Я ничего ему не скажу, честное слово! Пожалуйста!

— Ну, Кутлаф!  
Гудрон сердито свел брови к переносице, явно мысленно обругав своего знакомого парой крепких словечек. — Сколько ты успела ему рассказать?  
— Ничего не успела! Правда! Он ещё не спрашивал! — с каждым ответом голос Куиллы становился всё пронзительнее.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, успокойся, — человек устало поморщился. — В самом деле, никто тебя не съест, правда, Рандол? — Гудрон покосился в сторону путешественника с некоторым сомнением во взгляде. — А с Кутлафом я поговорю.

— И если хоть кому-нибудь скажешь о том что здесь слышала… — всё тот же угрожающий голос раздался со стороны табурета.  
— Да, Рандол, хватит!  
— Ладно, ладно.

***

После захода солнца деревню накрыли глубокие синие тени, и в комнате резко стало холоднее. Хоббит отставил в сторону тарелку с недоеденным ужином, прикрыл оконные ставни и ненадолго задержался у окна, пустыми глазами глядя на улицу.

Сегодня Сэм Гэмджи ощущал себя измотанным до предела. Событий и волнений накатило слишком много. Отвар, пряности, найденный торговец, Куилла… Вот последнее было совсем паршиво, словно предательский удар в спину. При знакомстве Кутлаф произвел на него приятное впечатление, да и его дружба с изобретателем не давала поводов сомневаться в нем, а тут… Что ж, ото всех можно ожидать всего. Ему уже давно пора это понять. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Гудрон сумеет замять эту ситуацию.

Хоббит плюхнулся на кровать, заложив руки за подушку и уставился в потолок. Проблемы раздраженно роились в его голове. От них некуда было бежать, но пока что Сэм оставил их на заднем плане — до того устал. Помимо этого было еще кое-что. То, что отчаянно напоминало о себе, и, в отличии от проблем, хоббит мог уделить ему внимание.

Сегодня в лавке его собственная легкомысленность сыграла им боком и едва не нанесла больше вреда, не заметь он торговца вообще. Ему нужно научиться обращать внимание на такие вещи. А о чем еще из случившегося за последние дни он не хочет думать?

Видение.  
Сэм судорожно сглотнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Нельзя, нельзя откладывать надолго! В конце концов, это касается его состояния самым прямым образом.  
Нахмурившись, хоббит повернул голову в сторону окна. Нынче он уже немного свыкся с мыслью, что его вообще могут посещать видения, и потому вспомнить обо всем будет легче.

Что он видел? Одно из воспоминаний Айвэ, определенно. Звезды, лес вокруг, противники — люди, кажется, бандитского такого вида. И майа дрался с ними — почти так же, как и он сам — с напавшими в переулке. Может ли быть так, что новая память попросту дает ему подсказки в опасных ситуациях? Или это нечто иное?  
А потом… До смерти напуганная маленькая девочка со светочем в руках. Айвэ приказал ей выходить — видимо, из укрытия, куда она спряталась во время нападения. Стало быть, майа защитил ее. Точно так же внезапно, как когда-то его самого ночью от волков? Нет, вряд ли, тогда бы девочка среагировала иначе: а здесь — беспрекословно подчинилась.

При одном лишь воспоминании о светоче в ожерелье хоббиту становилось как-то спокойнее, а голова переставала так зудеть от проблем. И сияние это — он готов был поклясться, что видел его раньше! Тот же чистый, незамутненный свет трепетал в руках одинокого путника среди черной равнины. Сэм хорошо помнил эту часть видения, возникшего из Сауронова камина.

— Сильмарилл, — негромко произнес он вслух. — Я ведь оба раза видел камень Феанора, верно?

По ощущениями это просто не могло быть ничем иным, хоть даже фиалом Владычицы Галадриэль, хоть тот и был с сиянием в родстве. Но… Откуда у ребенка, даже ребенка эльфов, мог взяться Сильмарилл?  
Сэм прикрыл глаза, вспоминая историю по прочитанным книгам — вспоминалось легко, куда легче чем он ожидал. Аман? Нет, ещё точно нет, там не было бандитов. Потом камни были в короне… Пока Берен и Лютиэн не вынули оттуда один из них. Этот, помнится, позже как раз был вправлен в ожерелье? Но девочка.? Нет, точно, где-то оно было… А, вот. Нападение феанорингов на Дориат ради камня. В летописях указывалось, что королевская семья была убита — за исключением принцессы Эльвинг, что сумела спасти Сильмарилл, сбежав из дворца.

И тут хоббита осенило. Точно, вот что происходит в его видении! Эльвинг, мать самого Элронда… Стало быть, вовсе не с помощью других эльдар сумела добраться она до Гаваней? Или же Айвэ и был тем, кто привел девочку к остальным?

— Стоп, — нахмурился хоббит. — А почему…

Почему Айвэ — темный майа — вообще помогает эльфийскому ребенку донести камень куда-либо? Моргот был тем, кто принес их в Средиземье, стало быть, Айвэ, подчиняясь его воле, должен был бы забрать Сильмарилл и вернуть своему ужасному владыке.  
Но он не сделал этого. По какой причине? Почему им вообще могла быть выгодна эта сомнительная затея — защита маленькой девочки?

Сэм проворочался в кровати еще с полчаса, но так и не сумел найти достойного ответа на свой вопрос. А затем хоббит ощутил себя настолько уставшим, что даже думать сил у него не стало.  
Тогда он уснул. А загадка так и осталась неразгаданной.

Ночью ему снились беспокойные странные сны и когда хоббит проснулся, он всё еще ощущал некоторую тяжесть в голове, хоть и изрядно полегчавшую.

Утро выдалось прохладным, на улице даже накрапывал дождик, кажется, первый за все время его пребывания в деревне. Часы на стене показывали девять — стало быть, время завтракать, да идти к Гудрону… И снова возиться с жижей.  
Сэм вдруг всей душой ощутил отвращение к самой мысли об этом. С куда большей охотой он провел бы хоть денек, сидя где-нибудь в укромном уголке под навесом, слушая дождь и ни с кем, ни с кем, не разговаривая. Но делать было нечего.

Кое-как съев завтрак и даже не ощутив его вкуса, Сэм накинул на голову капюшон и побрел привычной дорогой. Народу на улице почти не было — из-за царившей сырости все сидели по домам. Поднявшийся ветерок бросал в лицо холодные брызги, а небо было таким же бесцветно-серым, как настроение хоббита.  
Сэм уже и сам не был рад, что ему в голову пришла мысль сделать этот состав. Вот оно как и вышло — хотел человеку помочь, а в итоге и сам вляпался в неприятности, и его в них втянул. Надо было хоть вначале сообразить что-нибудь другое, мол, привез смесь из странствий, а теперь она закончилась. Сейчас он бы так и сделал, но уже было поздно.

Чувство неправильности толкнулось где-то на границе сознания. Чувство, потихоньку становящееся привычным.

Хоббит остановился, повертел головой. Нет, посреди бела дня на главной улице на него нападать никто не станет. Только вот в походке приближающегося к нему человека читались совсем недобрые намерения.  
Сэм узнал в лицо кузнеца и обреченно вздохнул. Ну конечно…

— Рандол? Ты-то мне и нужен. А ну-ка пойдём.

Он позволил увлечь себя за локоть в сторону от улицы — в один из безлюдных двориков по ту сторону домов. Неймётся кузнецу — так пусть выскажется. А в то, что Кутлаф станет всерьёз на него нападать, хоббит не верил. Хотя даже если и так, кинжал-то теперь висит на поясе, а значит — он отобьётся.

— Ты только давай быстрее, — хмыкнул Сэм, уставившись на кажется пытающегося выглядеть погрознее человека и вдруг ощутив некоторое злое веселье где-то в глубине души. — Гудрон ждет что я приду к десяти. Волноваться будет.

Кузнец медленно втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Ничего, — резко отрезал он. — Гудрон подождет. А я вот что тебе скажу, Рандол, — серьезно произнес Кутлаф, и голубые глаза его сверкнули, — валил бы ты из нашей деревни, покуда поздно не стало. Люди уже передраться готовы из-за этой вашей противоогненной слизи. Гудрону бы в жизнь такое в голову не пришло. Значит, ты ее придумал, — ткнул он пальцем в человека. — И что тебе в нашей деревне нужно, а? Задумал использовать моего друга, чтобы денег себе загрести?

Хоббит устало смерил человека глазами. От ботинок и до макушки вид у Кутлафа был самый что ни на есть, сердитый. Хотя, если уж так подумать, то кто тут ещё сердиться должен? То-то же…

— Хочешь я скажу, что я думаю о человеке, который посылает вперёд себя маленькую девочку? — поинтересовался Сэм, удивившись тому как сама собой в голове сложилась фраза. — И вместо того чтоб напрямую спросить, промышляет шпионажем?  
Он вздохнул и оперся спиной на стенку дома, у которого они говорили, склонив голову чуть набок и подперев щеку рукой.

На мгновение в лице Кутлафа промелькнуло удивление, но затем он нахмурился еще больше прежнего.  
— Куилла — моя сестра, а не посыльная девочка на побегушках, — в голосе кузнеца послышался сдерживаемый гнев и он без колебаний посмотрел в лицо путешественника. — Считаешь меня трусом, а сам запугал ее так, что она боится и рта раскрыть, едва речь заходит о вас с Гудроном? Вижу, тебе есть, что скрывать, — утвердил Кутлаф. — Пока что мои подозрения остаются при мне, но как думаешь Рандол, как скоро вся деревня заговорит о тебе, если я случайно проболтаюсь?

Злое веселье всё же прорвалось наружу, заставив углы рта чуть приподняться в намеке на кривую улыбку. Сэму совсем не было весело, куда больше… Скучно? И грустно немного…  
Кутлаф сделался очередной помехой в череде вставших перед ним проблем, и хоббит устал от проблем слишком сильно, чтобы как-то эмоционально на них реагировать.

— Что же ты тогда стоишь здесь, Кутлаф? — спросил он, улыбнувшись шире и неосознанно наклонив голову сильнее. — Ты прятался столько времени, действуя исподтишка, так не проще ли было бы завершить начатое и проболтаться, не сталкиваясь со мной напрямую?

Это могло означать лишь одно, и оттого при всей своей злости, кузнец выглядел… Жалко? Угрозы звучат весомо, когда соблюдены два условия: они наверняка сработают и ты и в самом деле готов это сделать. Кутлаф не был уверен ни в одном из этих пунктов.

— А знаешь, когда люди меняют свои действия? — продолжал он, пристально глядя в голубые глаза человека. — Когда они перестают работать. Так ли ты уверен в том что твоим подозрениям уделят внимание? Так ли ты уверен в том что тобой и впрямь движет страх за друга, а не зависть, ревность и обида?

Человек с шумом выдохнул сквозь зубы, на секунду подняв взгляд к небу. В его лице явственно отразилась досада, но он больше не пытался выглядеть грозно. А значит — слова попали в цель.  
— Да, орк раздери, я лишь пытаюсь понять, что здесь происходит! — взорвался Кутлаф. — Гудрон тоже уклонялся от ответов, хоть никогда прежде не скрывал от меня важные вещи. Я готов был закрывать глаза на шалости Куиллы до тех пор, пока ты не напугал ее до смерти! — кузнец упрямо сложил руки на груди. — Что ж, раз вы оба молчите… Я хочу поглядеть, как вы готовите эту самую жидкость, сегодня же.

На секунду Сэму всё же захотелось нервно рассмеяться, но он сдержался и только вздохнул. Интересное предложение. Причем такое, что и в самом деле заставит Кутлафа отвязаться. Ведь его магия, по счастью, невидима.

— Ну, хорошо, — усмехнулся он. — Пошли.

В самом деле. Сумев вовремя изловить Куиллу, Сэм предотвратил беду, но если б он тогда не ощутил чужого взгляда, у них с Гудроном могли бы начаться ужасные проблемы. Всё же куда как проще когда люди напрямую заявляют тебе о своих намерениях…

— И, между прочим, — Сэм обернулся, взглянув на топающего за ним всё под тем же дождем человека, — с этого и стоило начать.

***

Хоббит трижды постучался в дверь сарая и, не дожидаясь пока лицо открывшего дверь человека выразит удивление, уже открыл рот:  
— Привет, Гудрон! Извини, немного опоздал, — Сэм очень пристально уставился на друга, всеми фибрами души надеясь на то, что тот всё поймёт правильно.  
— Кутлаф хочет посмотреть, как мы готовим отвар, так что выдай ему защитные средства, пожалуйста, и объясни правила безопасности.

Гудрон — умный парень. Должен понимать, что раз уж они наплели о сложном и опасном процессе, сейчас придется устроить представление позрелищнее, чем простая варка травы. Сэм искренне надеялся на то что изобретатель сумеет быстро сообразить что-нибудь, что кузнец точно не сможет повторить дома, и заминок на возникнет. Но в любом случае, это — их шанс отвязаться от Кутлафа и «доказать» тому, что ничего такого они не скрывают.

Какое-то время изобретатель стоял молча, в упор рассматривая их обоих. В голове его — Сэм это чувствовал — кипел мыслительный процесс, и винтики крутились как никогда быстро. Однако Гудрон продолжал сохранять внешнюю невозмутимость, за что хоббит был крайне ему благодарен: не хватало только, чтобы Кутлаф заметил, что его друг пребывает в смятении.

— Что ж, — выдал наконец парень и шире раскрыл дверь. — Проходите.

Но стоило кузнецу последовать за Рандолом, как изобретатель оперся о косяк двери, преграждая ему путь:  
— Кутлаф, подумай еще раз, — загадочно прошептал он, — хочешь ли ты присутствовать? Мы не от балды народ предупреждали, что вещь опасная.

— Да хочу я, хочу! — буркнул тот, непоколебимо сложив руки на груди. — И ты знаешь — если я на что-то решился, то пойду до конца.

— Убедил, — вздохнул Гудрон, убирая руку.

В уже привычном полумраке сарая хоббит остановился перед горящей печью. Слева синел большой таз с водой, на столе — две плошки травы и молотая корица. Гудрон, разумеется, уже приготовил все необходимое и только ожидал его прихода, а теперь вот… придется как-то выкручиваться.

— Садись, — указал изобретатель другу на скамью у дальней стены. — Смотреть будешь издалека, ни в коем случае не отходи от скамьи дальше трех шагов, понял?

Покопавшись в сундуке, человек извлек оттуда набор старого тряпья, а из ящика достал три пары перчаток и два фартука.  
— Повяжи одну на голову, — распорядился он, одновременно передавая вещи и Рандолу, — а вторую смочи водой и прикрой нос и рот. Перчатки не забудь напялить. Если почувствуешь, что тряпка высыхает, быстро обмакивай еще раз. Дышать здесь скоро будет почти нечем!

Тот решительно кивнул, и Гудрон пододвинул к другу еще одну банку, наполненную водой. Вторую такую же поставил к печке — очевидно, для них.  
Повязав на себя фартук, Сэм проделал все остальное, что сказал изобретатель и посмотрел на свои ладони в перчатках. Выглядело, конечно, внушительно — словно они и правда собираются готовить какую-то ядовитую гадость. Хоббит с удовольствием отметил, что пока все идет очень даже неплохо, а ёрзающий на скамье Кутлаф явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

— Ну что, — изобретатель вопросительно обернулся к хоббиту. — Начнем?  
— Начнем, — отозвался Сэм, сам еще не зная, чего именно ожидать. Только бы Гудрон додумался, как сделать варку зелья более эффектной…

Тарелка с заранее нашинкованной зеленью оказалась в его руках и Гудрон подлил туда воды. Из угла на них напряженно зыркал Кутлаф — на его закрытом тряпками лице остались видны лишь сверкающие в полутьме глаза.

— Теперь — на огонь, — объяснял вслух Гудрон, минуя этапы добавления корицы и размешивания. — В варке и состоит вся сложность и опасность рецепта. Ингредиенты нужно добавлять строго секунда в секунду, иначе все выйдет из-под контроля, — поднял палец человек, — а требуемого эффекта не получится.

— Стало быть, — заметил Кутлаф, — помимо трав и корицы есть еще какие-то добавки?

Изобретатель достал часы, засекая время и кивнул.  
— Секретные штуки — без них, на самом деле, отвар будет просто травой. Сейчас увидишь, как они работают.

Сэм искоса взглянул на человека. Что еще он собрался добавлять? Впрочем, не имеет значения — его магии безразличен состав смеси.  
Когда жидкость нагрелась, а стрелки на карманных часах Гудрона отмерили десять минут, изобретатель схватил с полки бутылочку с чем-то черным, и добавил ровно три капли в плошку отвара на огне. Жижа громко зашипела, и по сараю разнесся отвратительный запах чего-то прогорклого и прожженного, словно рядом сожгли приличную кучу торфа. Хоббит плотнее прижал к носу мокрую тряпку, морщась всем лицом. Мда… довольно неприятно, хоть бывало и хуже. Кутлаф вон тоже не в восторге, а хотя сидит — много дальше от отвара.

Жижа в плошке поменяла цвет с зеленоватого на чернильно-черный, а затем обратно.  
— Двенадцать минут! — объявил Гудрон.  
Жижа закипела и теперь бурлила, лопаясь зелеными пузырями. Широким жестом он плюхнул в чан горсть зеленоватого порошка — смесь поднялась, как тесто, а поверхность ее на секунду зашлась языками пламени, перетекшими через края.  
Сэм было рванулся их потушить, но они погасли в воздухе, и на пол упало лишь несколько капель, тотчас образовавших на досках опасные темные пятна.

— Тринадцать минут! — раздался громкий хлопок, и от печки по всему сараю разлился фиолетовый дым, от которого все втроем разом закашлялись.

— Рандол! — крикнул Гудрон в перерыве между кашлем, — последний штрих, корица!

Сэм замахал руками, пытаясь разогнать дым и увидеть хоть что-то. В ставшем фиолетовым полумраке сквозь дымовые просветы он все же нашарил стол и схватил смолотую Гудроном корицу. Торопливо бросил в плошку — жидкость клокотала столь сильно, что и правда было страшно — а вдруг взорвется?  
Быстро сделав два шага назад, он наткнулся спиной на Кутлафа, и в секунду отскочил в сторону.

— Эй, я же тебе сказал! — взвыл Гудрон. — Не подходи!

— Так не видать ни… — отрезал было кузнец, но внезапно голос его осекся, и Кутлаф оглушительно зачихал, согнувшись едва ли не пополам и схватившись за глаза.

Что… что произошло? Сэм нахмурился.  
Гудрон бросился к другу и потащил его прочь из сарая, на ходу крикнув:  
— Сними отвар с огня, сейчас же, не то рванет!

Несколько минут спустя благополучно спасенная из печи жижа стояла на столе, а хоббит уселся у широко распахнутого окошка сарая, вдыхая свежий воздух.  
Он уже успел на всякий случай навести на отвар колдовство и проветрить помещение, но злосчастные пятна с пола оттираться никак не желали. И чего только Гудрон туда добавил?..

Дверь скрипнула, и внутрь ввалился изобретатель с видом совершенно опустошенным. Сдернув с головы повязку, он кинул ее на пол и обхватил лоб руками. Рубашка его напрочь вымокла от пота, а вечно горящие глаза теперь несколько потухли.

— Где Кутлаф? — тихо поинтересовался хоббит. — Что стряслось?

— У него… понимаешь, — человек плюхнулся на скамейку, как-то устало глядя в пол, — аллергия на корицу. Я его в чувство привел, более-менее… да домой отправил в сопровождении приятеля. Надеюсь… он дойдет.

Вот как. Сэм облегченно выдохнул, словно с плеч вдруг свалилась гора. А это Гудрон хорошо придумал от него избавиться безо всяких лишних объяснений. По крайней мере, без сиюминутных. Однако, зашедшийся кашлем Кутлаф выглядел столь испуганно, что вряд ли он теперь сюда сунется по доброй воле. Странная довольная улыбка мелькнула на губах Рандола.  
Гудрон не заметил ее. Он поднялся на ноги, глянул на плошку готового отвара — и в лице его явственно отразился стыд, смешанный с ужасным сожалением.

— Больше, — произнес он дрогнувшим голосом, — я на такое не решусь.

***

Изобретатель признался что не знает точно, насколько ядовитой могла получиться видоизмененная смесь, а потому их общим советом было решено что выливать её где-то в пределах поселения — дурная мысль.

Благо, сарай старушки Хильды и так стоял на самой окраине, но всё же хоббит преизрядно запыхался, пока тащил тяжелую горячую кастрюлю в овражек в соседнем леске, и всё это под непрекращающимся дождем. Затем жижа нашла свой покой в специально для этого вырытой яме и Сэм на всякий случай дополнительно пожелал ей ничего там не отравить. Всё же хоббитом он был ответственным.

Денёк начался… Так себе. Когда они наконец вернулись обратно, Сэм уже ощущал себя вымотанным. Наскоро сварив новый чан и распрощавшись с Гудроном, он отправился обратно в таверну, надеясь только на одно: хорошенько отдохнуть и чтоб никто не мешал.  
Если честно, в голове у хоббита даже проскользнула мысль о том что магия Единого Кольца наверняка бывала очень полезной для Бильбо и он немного посетовал на то что сам по себе не умеет исчезать. Определенно, невидимость бы ему сейчас очень пригодилась.

— Эй, Рандол.

Громкий отклик вывел Сэма из раздумий и, подняв взгляд от мокрых камней на дороге, он увидал перед собой двух стражников. Тех самых, что встречали его на воротах.  
Если честно, хоббит успел забыть об их существовании. А они вот, судя по хмурым лицам, о нём отнюдь не забыли.

— Разговор у нас к тебе есть, — серьезно утвердил рыжебородый.  
— Пойдём-ка, — добавил темноволосый тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, и крепко взял Сэма за плечо.

«Серьёзно?»  
Страха хоббит по прежнему не ощущал, только досаду на бесконечную череду проблем и сожаление, что отдохнуть опять не получится. Он позволил стражникам завести себя в небольшой дом с закрытыми ставнями, и послушно сел на выдвинутый стул, на который темноволосый указал ему кивком головы.

— Ну. Что? — устало поинтересовался Сэм. — Что я натворил? Тоже про жижу будете спрашивать?

— И про жижу спросим, — нехорошо усмехнулся темноволосый (про себя хоббит окрестил его «мрачный»). — Но сперва про кое-что другое.

«Так».  
Сэм малость напрягся — про что ещё они его могут спросить? Вроде как, ничего такого он с момента своего приезда больше не делал. Подружился с Гудроном, снял ему сарай, придумал жижу, пару раз купил корицу…

— На северной улице несколько дней назад нашли следы крови, — все также серьезно и даже малость печально вздохнул рыжий. — По всему выходит — вроде стычка там была большая.

— Мм, — хоббит нахмурился, одновременно с тем чувствуя как его прошиб холодный пот. — Ну, а я тут при чем?

— А ну не юли! — рассердился мрачный. — Старик Фритмер сказал что видел тебя той же ночью поблизости, да еще и с окровавленным ножом в руке! Вот так вот, господин Рандол. А теперь признавайтесь.

Сэм сглотнул. Мысли лихорадочно бились в голове, перемежаемые ругательствами. Ладно, главное что никто из бандитов не погиб, иначе про труп сказали бы первее, чем о следах крови. Но в остальном… Ситуация на редкость отвратительная. Вот же ж! Ну конечно ему в тот момент было не до оглядок по сторонам. Дурак! Надо было сразу нож выкидывать и не бежать сломя голову, а аккуратно идти чтоб никому на глаза не попасться! Но ведь напали-то на него! А ты попробуй теперь докажи? Он же не виноват! Он просто защищался! У него даже оружия не было с собой…

Ох уж этот… Фритмер… Фритмер… По словам Гудрона — тот еще пьяница.

— Я, конечно, удивлен, — Сэм пожал плечами, постаравшись состроить каплю обиженный вид, хотя внутри сердце стучало в панике. — Но видать старик Фритмер выпил в тот вечер, вот я ему и привиделся. Не знаю уж, что там случилось у вас, а только я человек мирный и проблемы лишние мне не нужны.

Стражники переглянулись.

— Выверни карманы, — скомандовал темноволосый.  
— Неот, а может не надо… — начал было рыжебородый.  
— Надо, — отрезал Неот, перебив соратника и снова обернулся к Сэму. — Давай, живо!

Плохо. Ещё хуже. Навскидку Сэм вспомнил что у него с собой под плащом эльфийский кинжал и всё его золото. И то и другое — ужасно подозрительно, да и выложи он их, стражники наверняка их отберут. Магия не поможет ему спрятать вещи, он не умеет этого. Так что тогда ему предпринять?

— Я не считаю это необходимым, — возразил он, стараясь держать вид спокойный и даже оскорбленный. — Вы схватили меня и обвиняете в чем-то, и все это наверняка только потому что я приезжий. Приведите Фритмера, пусть он при мне расскажет где и как он меня видел, если у него, конечно, совести хватит. И если кроме обвинений у вас найдется что-то ещё против меня, вот тогда я выверну карманы и буду доказывать свою невиновность. Но не раньше.

Сэм сердито нахмурился. В последние слова он постарался вложить то же значение, с которым советовал всё рассказать Куилле. Хотя он понимал, что стражников запугать куда сложнее, чем маленькую девочку. Но серьезно… В конце-то концов! На него напали бандиты, с ножами и молотками, определенно с недобрыми целями. Он никого из них не убил, только защитился. А всех кошек теперь хотят повесить на него! А если бы это были не бандиты, а орки?

Тут поток возмущенных мыслей оборвался. Голос внутри напомнил, что злиться сейчас бесполезно, а вместо этого нужно срочно соображать как из этой ситуации выйти, если уговорить стражников не удастся. Вступать с ними в стычку в открытую — вариант — хуже некуда. Пытаться запугать — и если не выйдет, всё станет только хуже. Если они увидят у него с собой оружие — его уже точно никто не станет слушать. Как бы поступил в такой ситуации Айвэ? Майрон? Гэндальф?  
Ответ, к сожалению, был прост: никто из них никогда бы в ней не оказался.

Ладно, у него всё ещё есть преимущество: магия. Только вот как её применить?

— Выходит тебе есть что скрывать, а, Рандол? — темноволосый стражник подошел ближе к столу и навис над ним. — Говоришь тебе не нужны проблемы? Так вот и нам в нашей деревне проблемы не нужны тоже! А теперь слушай: или ты сейчас выворачиваешь карманы по-хорошему, или мы их тебе выворачиваем как получит…

Внезапно раздавшийся оглушительный грохот перекрыл последние слова человека, а комната утонула в пыли — сверху на стражников посыпались доски и балки.  
Сэм молнией метнулся к двери, не проверяя состояние стражников, на чьи головы по его воле только что обвалился потолок второго этажа. Единственной идеей в его голове было «бежать».

Снаружи лениво моросил дождь, и монотонно серое небо придавало деревне тот же серый оттенок. Сэм бежал со всех ног, поскальзываясь на мокрой мостовой, наступая в лужи и пачкая обувь в грязи. Народу вокруг не было ни души — тем лучше, никто не увидит, никто не наплетет новых подозрений…  
Обрушившееся здание со стражниками осталось несколько позади — те за ним сейчас не будут гнаться, но люди могли предупредить кого-то из своих наблюдать, и тогда… Хоббит рвано обернулся назад, и ему показалось, словно за спиной раздались крики, причем, крики приближающиеся.

Рандол в отчаянии огляделся, едва не кусая губы с досады. Нервно смахнул рукой мокрые пряди волос на лоб. Ради всего, куда ему бежать? Где спрятаться? Как быть? Его вещи в таверне, плевать, до неё далеко, но хоть что-нибудь! Хоббит торопливо сделал несколько шагов вперед и глаза его распахнулись шире. Вот оно!  
Средь сизой дождевой дымки незамутненной яркостью проступил квадрат цветной мозаики на двери лавки торговца пряностями.

В следующую секунду на пустой улице и вовсе никого не стояло. Сэм без раздумий нырнул внутрь лавки и устало оперся о стену, переводя дух. Пальцы его дрожали, а в мыслях творилось некое подобие бардака в брошенной ширской норе, до которой никому нет дела.  
Однако, когда он поднял взгляд, то осознал — в дождливую погоду безумно-пестрящая всеми цветами лавка успокаивалась. Прежние яркие картинки и ткани теперь казались сливающимися в одну сероватую кашу, существование которой еще можно было терпеть.  
Следом хоббит явственно различил за прилавком тень самого безымянного торговца. Человек стоял, заложив руки за спину и очень внимательно разглядывая ввалившегося внутрь. На спокойном лице его не проступило ни сильного удивления, ни злости.

— Рандол? — любопытно осведомился он, приподняв брови. — Какой. Неожиданный визит.

Дыхание Сэма постепенно возвращалось в норму и хоббит выпрямился. Н-да, зрелище он сейчас из себя представлял такое себе: весь вымокший под дождем, да еще в грязи от луж и лесных дорог…  
Что ж. Он забежал сюда, приняв мгновенное решение. Что отвечать ему теперь? Перед ним — человек, владеющий самой крупной торговой сетью в Рохане. Что будет, если он узнает о подозрениях…  
Внезапно хоббита осенило. Точно! Только такой влиятельный человек имеет силу разрешить его проблему, оказаться выше закона или найти иное решение. Он должен попытаться… Больше обратиться не к кому! Если он сейчас появится на улице — его схватит стража и церемониться более не будет.

Рандол решительно поднял голову и шагнул вперед, поравнявшись с торговцем. Пожалуй, смысла начинать издалека сейчас нет. Чем быстрее он разрешит проблему — тем лучше.  
— Прошу прощения… — мотнул головой Сэм. — Я попал в неприятности. Довольно крупные… Меня преследовала стража, и второпях пришлось укрываться здесь.

Конечно, человек не станет помогать ему задаром. Но ведь у него есть, что предложить, правда? Только что. Что же?.. И, видимо, придется открыть, что он знает, кто такой торговец на самом деле.  
Рандол напряженно перевел взгляд на собеседника.

— Разумеется, к простому торговцу пряностями я бы не обратился с такой просьбой. Но мне очень хотелось бы рассчитывать на вашу помощь, которую — я уверен — вы способны оказать.

Смуглый человек не шевельнулся, только по его губам медленно расползлась улыбка, от которой Сэму стало не по себе.  
— Очень любопытно, — наконец изрёк торговец, сощурившись. — Вы, Рандол, не производите впечатление глупца. Выходит, вам есть что предложить в обмен на мою помощь?

Сэм сглотнул. Ещё ни с кем в этой деревне ему не приходилось так нервничать. Сказывалась, конечно, ситуация, резко завязавшая все его задачи в один ужасный узел. Он ведь и в самом деле не знал что делать: забежал, не думая, увидев знакомую дверь — кто знает, не к худу ли? Может лучше было бежать дальше, до самой таверны, седлать лошадь и уезжать прочь, ни с кем не прощаясь?  
Хозяин лавки ожидал ответа молча, глядя на него всё с тем же странным интересом.

— Делайте своё предложение, Рандол, — голос человека был мягок, но почему-то Сэм отчетливо понял невысказанное предложение фразы:

«Или убирайтесь вон и не тратьте моё время».

Если б только ему было что предложить! Секрет жижи? Теперь этого явно маловато будет, да и вообще говорить о своей магии слишком опасно! Ну не ключи же от башни Изенгарда, в самом деле! Да и нет их у него, а если б и были — что-то хоббиту подсказывало, что без доказательств торговец ему не поверил бы. Может позвать Айвэ на помощь, хоть с помощью того же осанвэ? Но даже майар, вроде как, не умеют перемещаться из места в место мгновенно. Да и едва ли у него получилось бы до того докричаться…

Но что ещё? Что ещё-то? С досады Сэм принялся перебирать все вещи, которые у него есть. Плащ с амулетом? Сомнительное предложение… Кинжал эльфийской работы.? Нет уж, Жало он ни за что не отдаст. Сонный порошок? Не лучше жижи… Золото.?  
Золото.

Перед Сэмом точно молния ударила и он вдруг ощутил себя распоследним идиотом. Даже ещё глупее, чем когда до него наконец дошло, кто такой этот хозяин лавки пряностями. Точно! У него же с собой есть огромная куча денег, золотых монет, щедро отсыпанных Айвэ! Почему он вообще не подумал об этом в первую очередь?

Хоббит приподнял уголки губ — улыбкой это не было, скорее казалось что он скривился. Сняв с пояса кошель, он выпрямился и, в два шага преодолев расстояние, опустил мешок с золотом на прилавок.

В таверне было ещё, совсем маленько, но ему хватит. А теперь куда важнее…

— Вот как, значит, — хмыкнул человек, скользнув по кошелю быстрым взглядом и едва заметно покивал головой. — Конечно же.

Что? Нет? Не сработало? Торговец выглядел не впечатленным. Неужели ему даже деньги не нужны?

— Тогда чего вы хотите? — задал Сэм единственный возможный вопрос, уже даже не скрывая усталости. Что толку теперь пытаться производить впечатление, после того как он ввалился в лавку одного из наиболее влиятельных людей в Средиземье, дрожа, как загнанный кролик?

Тот с усмешкой скрестил руки на груди, так и не тронув кошель и испытующе воззрился на него цепкими черными глазами.  
Если б не опыт бесед с айнур, хоббит бы, наверное, даже отвел взгляд.

— Значит вы, Рандол, — уточнил он прежним мирным голосом, тем же, каким спрашивал стоит ли смолоть корицу, — всегда носите с собой кучу золота, на которую можно купить пару-тройку хороших домов?

Сэм молчал. Он не знал, что ответить. Он вообще-то не думал про это золото. Но, если так посмотреть, это и правда казалось странным… Для любого, кто не прошел через то же, что он.

— Очень натурально, — усмехнулся вдруг торговец. — И слишком глупо для ловушки, но в этом ведь весь расчет? Или вы правда думаете что я поверю в то что человек, способный в одиночку отбиться от четырёх бандитов, не имея с собой даже ножа, всерьёз нуждается в моей помощи?

Сэм медленно перевел взгляд с мешка с золотом на торговца. Потом обратно.  
Тысяча балрогов! Так он знает о нападении. Это… довольно скверно. Но…  
Он правда полагал, что столь влиятельный человек не узнает о таком происшествии на своей территории? Наивно, Сэм Гэмджи, очень наивно.  
Хоббит рвано выдохнул, попытавшись из последних сил сложить мысли в голове. Сделать это было трудно, ведь он ощущал себя неимоверно уставшим, и если бы не его новый разум — он бы уже давно выдохся так много размышлять.  
Однако, на усталость времени не было. Равно как времени злиться и досадовать, почему он не додумался сперва достать из кармана немного золота, а не весь мешок разом.

«Слишком глупо для ловушки»? Владелец сети явно посчитал его угрозой. Если посмотреть на ситуацию его глазами… Ну да. Объявился такой вот Рандол с превосходными навыками самозащиты и кучей золота.  
«Он явно действует не один», — решил бы Сэм.

Наверняка торговец принял его за шпиона, теперь пробравшегося к главе торговой сети с недобрыми намерениями — а так оно, в сущности, и было. А кто первым приходит на ум, когда думаешь о шпионах? — Мордор.  
Или же Изенгард — о побеге Сарумана почти никому еще не известно.

Человек опасается — на руку ли это или мешает? И как ему теперь лучше повести себя? Прежде чем Сэм достал кошель, поведение торговца отличалось. Он поверил в то что ему нужна помощь? Поверил, и тут же начал говорить свысока, выдвигая свои требования. Ведь положение человека, ворвавшегося в чужие владения и остро нуждающегося в помощи, крайне невыгодно. Тогда есть ли смысл разубеждать торговца в его опасениях?

У Сэма на секундочку ухнуло сердце — он что, правда решил, что сможет убедительно сыграть Мордорца? Хотя… Почему нет?  
Он ведь был в Барад-Дуре. Видел самого Майрона и его ближайших слуг. Он даже надел младшее кольцо, из-за чего действительно сделался своего рода мордорским шпионом. А ещё он маг, и в его голове болтаются обрывки знаний и памяти настоящего майа. Так может быть пусть единственный раз в жизни все это сыграет ему на руку?

Он знал, что делать. Почему-то теперь он очень хорошо знал, что ему нужно говорить.

Рандол улыбнулся — той же улыбкой, что сам торговец, и его глаза в сумраке лавки показались совсем черными.

— Вы оказались умнее, чем мы ожидали, — произнёс Сэм и сам не узнал свой голос.  
Теперь тот звучал совершенно спокойно, даже расслабленно. Именно так должен говорить уверенный в себе человек, за чьей спиной скрываются огромные знания и мощь. Окинув помещение взглядом, хоббит заметил в углу табуретку, вероятно помогавшую владельцу доставать пряности с верхних полок. Не лучший вариант, но сойдёт. В самом деле, ему не стоит стоять перед торговцем…  
Самое сложное теперь — придумать, как красиво завернуть всё так, чтобы тот оказал ему помощь.

— Однако, у меня есть другие незавершенные дела в этом месте, — главное говорить уверенно, так, словно он уже ни на секунду не сомневается в своем успехе, — а между тем, мой план уже под угрозой раскрытия.

Сэм не мог в полутьме явственно различить лицо торговца, но тот, кажется, колебался. Затем он все же напрягся, а пристальный взгляд задержался на пришедшем чуть дольше. Что ж. Теперь он наконец-то воспринял его всерьез?

— Ваш план, — утвердил собеседник, слегка наклонив голову. Голос его теперь звучал довольно собрано. — Вы допустили, чтобы он оказался под угрозой… Или же моя помощь вам входит в него в том числе?

Если торговец продолжит делать свои утверждения, а он отвечать в духе «все верно» — какой смысл во всем происходящем?

— Вы в любом случае должны были сыграть свою роль, неважно каким образом, — произнес Рандол.  
Он хотел добавить что-нибудь ещё, но в голову пока приходили только угрозы, звучащие, на вкус хоббита, слишком резко. Пусть он и решился на подобный обман, главное тут — не перегнуть палку.

— С вашими силами вы можете убить каждого стражника в этой деревне, — несколько лениво даже усмехнулся человек, глядя на него все с тем же спокойным любопытством. — Вы так и не ответили к чему вам моя помощь, Рандол. В конце-концов, за вашей спиной целая армия.

Казалось, тот всё ещё не уверен, стоит ли воспринимать его всерьёз. Торговец словно прощупывал его на предмет ошибок и несостыковок. Но Сэм прочел множество различных книг в Тёмной Крепости. И видел тех, кого теперь пытался изобразить, достаточно близко. Он знал, что бы они ответили.

— Могу, — сказал Сэм. Его лицо оставалось совершенно обыденным, хотя внутренне он ужаснулся этой мысли.  
— Но это противоречит… — «всему, во что я верю» —…принципам Единого Королевства.

Вот теперь было видно — попал в цель. Торговец замешкался, всего на пару мгновений, и пальцы его скрещенных на груди рук сжались. Он поверил ему. И он испугался.

— У меня нет желания дожидаться войск, сидя в городской темнице, — продолжал хоббит, с трудом удерживаясь от того чтоб сорваться и попросту начать кричать. Всё это было слишком для него. — К тому же некоторые вещи невозможно сделать, когда тебя считают преступником.

— Иными словами, я нужен вам чтоб доказать вашу невиновность перед городскими стражами? Ну, а если, предположим, я вместо этого сдам вас и понаблюдаю за представлением?

В насмешливом тоне человека всё-таки проскользнула странная мрачность — нечто новое, чего хоббит не слышал раньше. Свидетельство напряжения?  
Но от его предположения внутри Сэма всё сжалось.

— Разумеется, вы можете сделать так, — отозвался он легким, почти веселым голосом, как будто слова торговца рассмешили его. — Только я вас прошу заранее подумать о последствиях. Как для вашей торговой сети в целом, так и для вас лично.

Собственные слова царапали, казались ужасно неправильными. Сэм знал, что чувствовал бы на месте хозяина лавки и это здорово мешало продолжать гнуть выбранную линию. Он слишком хорошо знал каково это — когда тебя загоняют в угол, угрожая отнять то, чем ты дорожишь или попросту не оставляя смысла в сопротивлении. Слишком хорошо знал, каково это, когда твоя жизнь зависит лишь от доброй воли твоего врага.

«Вы думали, я убью всех? А зачем мне это? Зачем?»  
«Лучше просто сразу отдайте мне Кольца — избежим многих проблем к обоюдному удовольствию…  
«Доверие между нами невозможно. Лишь сотрудничество и совместная выгода».  
«Ты выбираешь войну… Зная, что у тебя нет в ней шанса».

И кристально чисто пришло понимание того что ещё он должен сделать чтоб идеально вписаться в роль. Сэм внимательно посмотрел на торговца. Он не хочет причинять ему вред, ведь так? Это — правда. И он действительно не хотел бы чтоб до него добрались войска Мордора, такой участи никому не пожелаешь.

— Я не хотел бы дурного исхода для вас, — сказал хоббит совершенно искренне. — Но он может наступить если все мы будем… Опрометчивы.

На этот раз он не соврал ни в едином слове. Но ложь от этого стала только убедительнее.

Внешне человек оставался спокойным, но Сэм подозревал, что про себя торговец уже клянет все на свете. Положение его рук не менялось, он больше не улыбался.  
— В таком случае, — ровно ответил человек, — позвольте мне и всем моим людям невредимыми уйти из деревни и скрыться, как только я помогу вам со стражей. И, разумеется, никакого преследования.

Сэм внутренне перевел дух. Получилось…  
Получилось. Он только что спас положение дел.  
От облегчения хоббит едва не забыл о необходимости держать образ. Едва не расплылся в облегченной улыбке, которая выдала бы его с головой. Нет, погодите, расслабляться рано!

Торговец хочет уйти — это вообще ни разу не выгодно для него. Если он скроется, конечно же, не сообщив Рандолу-мордорцу куда, какой смысл в его собственной защите? Стоит ему решить одну проблему, как за ней тотчас всплывает другая!

Сэм склонил голову, словно б сильно раздумывая над словами собеседника.  
— Хорошо, — согласился он затем. — Эта отсрочка ценна для меня, и за её обеспечение мы можем согласиться на такие условия.

Есть ещё кое-что. Почему человек так торопится уйти? Может ли это быть лишь результатом его визита? Мог ли он в одиночку так напугать его?

Минуло почти больше месяца с падения Минас-Тирита. Несколько недель он, Сэм, провел в Лориэне, затем чуть меньше — в башне, и ещё столько же времени потратил здесь. А ведь вряд ли Майрон всё это время сидел, сложа руки.  
Человек так спешит, будто знает что-то ещё о Мордоре… Неужели те могут вот-вот заявиться? Балрог раздери, если это правда так!

— Сколько времени займет разрешение моей проблемы? — спокойно уточнил Сэм. — Если у вас уже есть план, как это сделать.

— Не больше пары дней.  
— Значит, у вас еще остается время в запасе, — ляпнул хоббит наугад. — Успеете за него убраться отсюда? Тогда вас оставят в покое.  
— Времени до конца недели мне хватит с лихвой, — кивнул человек.

Значит, неделя… Неделя?!  
Сэм застыл.  
Плохо. Очень Плохо. Нет, это просто апогей всего ужасного, что могло с ним здесь произойти. Бездна! Значит, пока все это время он спокойно разливал жижу по чанам, войска Мордора уже вошли в Рохан и всего через неделю будут здесь, за самыми его границами! А у них по-прежнему ничего не готово! Башня пустая, торговца он еще не привел, да и тот хочет сбежать! И если сейчас он, Сэм, ничего не предпримет, тот просто уйдет…  
Пальцы хоббита непроизвольно сжались. Почему, почему все не может быть хоть немного проще!

Быть может, теперь у него есть немного шансов предложить главе торговой сети башню в качестве укрытия, раз тот собирается сматываться из деревни почти под самым носом Саурона? Знал бы он об этом раньше — и это представление в качестве мордорца бы не понадобилось!  
Но как ему теперь отыграть ситуацию обратно? Если честно, много думать сил уже попросту не осталось. Да и человека он заставил изрядно понервничать, так что возможно тот и согласится на контрасте с опасностью…

— Но, знаете, — произнес он вдруг, — у вас никогда не возникало мысли, что бежать бессмысленно? Единое королевство во главе с бессменным правителем. Придет день — и оно охватит все Средиземье.

Собеседник глядел прямо на него, не отрывая взгляда.  
— Знаю, вам не по душе эти слова, — подытожил Сэм, и поднял голову, на миг встретившись глазами с харадцем. — Как, впрочем, и мне.

Человек моргнул. Его лицо напряглось.  
Хоббит никогда не владел осанвэ, но он почти услышал вопрос, пронёсшийся в его голове:  
«Что»?  
— Не понимаю о чем вы, — бесцветно произнес хозяин лавки.

«Если б я ещё сам понимал».  
Больше всего на свете Сэму хотелось просто закончить этот маскарад, сказать всё как есть и дать отдых плавящейся от напряжения голове. И, возможно, ещё расплакаться от усталости. Сколько бы он ни думал, ничего больше не приходило в голову. Он сделал буквально всё, что мог. Он не знал, как играть дальше.  
Может ему просто проиграть?  
Позволить торговцу восстановить его доброе имя, а потом сбежать из деревни? Вернуться к Айвэ и просто сказать что он не смог. Это, в конце-концов было предсказуемо, задача крайне сложна в выполнении, а у него нет никакого опыта в таких делах.

Но как же обидно сдаться сейчас, когда он уже сделал большую часть того, что было нужно. Если б всё сложилось по-другому. Если б он мог переиграть все с начала, имея больше информации… В любом случае, он не может больше лгать.

— Я не из Мордора, — сказал Сэм устало. — Хотя, похоже, у меня получилось убедительно подтвердить ваши страхи. Но сказанное вами меняет всё. Неделя? Неделя до того как сюда придут войска? Это очень плохо.

Торговец выпрямился и расцепил руки. Какое-то время он молчал и его лицо медленно принимало всё более странное выражение… Выражение человека, смирившегося с тем что он ничего не понимает в этом мире.

— Это ловушка? — уточнил он.

— Нет, — Сэм мысленно проклял всю эту ситуацию. — Нет, я правда не из Мордора. То есть, я там бывал и насмотрелся на них достаточно чтоб играть убедительно. Но вообще, я много где бывал. А Саурон насолил мне лично и становиться частью его Королевства я не хочу равно как и вы. Извините, мне не пришло в голову способа получше чтоб добиться вашей помощи.

— Хорошо играете, Рандол, — мрачно одобрил собеседник и улыбнулся, хотя и совсем невесело. — Могу лишь рукоплескать вашему мастерству.  
Так и быть, — добавил он затем, — я помогу вам. А после, прошу вас, кем бы вы там на самом деле ни являлись, исчезните из моей жизни и больше никогда в ней не появляйтесь.

Не-е-т. Ну нет же! Не так! Не то!  
Сэм прекрасно понимал торговца. Как много он бы сам отдал за то чтоб всё это исчезло из его жизни и никогда бы больше в ней не появлялось! И всё же…  
Ему не дали выбора. Так почему он должен давать выбор этому смуглому человеку?

— Я хотел бы вас оставить в покое, — сказал он честно и горько. — А больше всего на свете я б хотел чтоб в покое оставили меня. Но мы с вами живем в мире, где за нас решают другие.

Нужно бы было встать, подойти ближе, но он слишком устал. И табурет был уже не частью образа, но, скорее, необходимостью.

— Подумайте, рано или поздно бежать станет уже некуда, — тихо сказал хоббит. — Не останется ни единого шанса противостоять Саурону.

— Шансов нет уже сейчас, — хозяин лавки вдруг показался Сэму раздраженным. — Или у вас есть армия, способная тягаться с Мордорской? Может у вас есть крепость, такая, как Барад-Дур? Или девять верных слуг, наводящих ужас на всё живое?

— Армии у меня нет, — согласился хоббит устало. — А вот крепость найдётся. В конце-концов, что вам терять? — прибегнул он к последнему аргументу. — Сегодня, завтра или через пару лет вы окажетесь под властью Мордора. Так может стоит хотя бы предпринять последнюю попытку остановить его?

— А как вы думаете, что Владыка Мордора сделает с теми, кто пытался остановить его, когда они проиграют? — вдруг также устало спросил человек.

Тогда Сэм усмехнулся. Улыбнулся даже и, хотя он сам того не знал, улыбка вышла жуткой. Что делает Саурон с теми, кто противостоял ему, когда те проигрывают? Вот, я перед вами, живой пример.

— Он оставит их в живых чтобы продлить их мучения, — сказал хоббит. — И для этого ему даже не придется прибегать к чему-то вроде пыток.

— Похоже, вы знаете, о чём говорите, — подметил торговец.  
— Даже если все обернется так, что мы проиграем — меня он не убьет, — подтвердил Сэм. — Да и за вас я могу попросить.  
— Неубедительно, — хмыкнул человек уже явно раздраженно, похоже его терпение заканчивалось. — Но не важно. Вы упорно напрашиваетесь на вопрос и я его, пожалуй, задам:  
Кто эти таинственные «мы», которых вы уже не впервый раз упоминаете?

Сэм глянул куда-то вдаль, сквозь стены, вспоминая образ Айвэ. Даже если тот не успеет набрать — а скорее всего не успеет — настолько же приличную армию, он — Майа. Более серьезная преграда на пути Саурона, чем кто-либо из них. Армии у них нет, но есть Крепость, а Айвэ один стоит всех Девяти.

— Я бы сказал, — уверенно произнес хоббит, — мой союзник — единственный, кто способен сразиться с Владыкой Мордора на равных.  
Так или иначе, — быстро взглянул он на торговца, — у нас есть вся мощь Ортханка и все его ресурсы. У нас есть магия, а это — сила большая чем может дать оружие. И… Если дать ему достаточно времени, у нас Будет армия.

— Звучит так, будто ваш союзник — Саруман, — задумчиво произнес человек, глядя сквозь него.  
— Вовсе нет. Он не истари. Но он тоже майа.

Сэм замолчал. В возникшей тишине вдруг отчетливым сделался шум дождя за пределами лавки, на улице… Хоббит, кажется, успел забыть об его существовании.

Человек стоял недвижно, неосознанно постукивая пальцами друг о друга. Хоббит уже не думал ни о чем — просто ждал его вердикта. Если торговец откажется — так тому и быть. Он сказал всё что мог сказать, испробовал все, что было в его силах…

Человек по-прежнему молчал. Сэм поерзал на стуле.  
Никакой реакции.  
Ради всех вышних сил, скорее, отвечай!

— Это занятно, — голос торговца прозвучал отрешенно, — Майа против Майа.

Да. И?  
Хоббит плотно сжал губы. Во всяком случае этот ему поверил.

— Я готов встретиться с вашим союзником, Рандол, — сказал человек коротко и сухо. — Из чистого любопытства, разумеется. Это последнее, на что я согласен, и если вы скажете ещё хоть слово об этом сверх, клянусь, я отзову все свои согласия, выставлю вас отсюда и отправлю нескольких убийц за вашей головой.

Сэм коротко выдохнул и слегка откинул голову назад, прикрыв глаза.  
Похоже, он умудрился надоесть торговцу до такой степени, что тот согласился.  
Но… пожалуй уже было неважно, как он это сделал.  
Он выполнил задание.  
Ранее он думал, что ощутит радость в этом случае. Он ошибся. Радости не было. Только смертельная усталость, сковавшая его по рукам и ногам.

— Хорошо, — тихо произнес хоббит, не открывая глаз, — Приступим к делу.


End file.
